The Last Hero's Heir
by A Step into the Unknown
Summary: AU. After being hounded by the press and pestered by his fans, Harry decides that he needs to get away. When he learns of the house elves plight and Kreacher offers him an escape, who's he to refuse. In true Gryffindor fashion, he charges into this new world without even considering the consequences. Little does he know the true effect his presence will have on his new home.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter or A song of ice and fire.**

* * *

"Blasted Slytherin!" cursed an irritated Godric Gryffindor as he stormed through the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The slimy snake had just upped and left the castle after they had gotten into another of their disagreements. Godric and the other two founders just didn't see a reason to bar those with no magical ancestry entry into their establishment. The school would continue to accept all those who wished to learn magic and how to properly use it no matter what Salazar wanted.

Last night, it seemed, was final straw for the dour Head of Slytherin House. They had gotten into another of their petty scuffles. Slurs and insults were thrown around, spells and hexes were cast and egos were broken. It had been no different from their other fights and yet this time, Salazar had had enough and left the place the founders now made their home.

Salazar had always moaned that he disliked the unclean, unintelligent and uncouth students that were raised amongst the rabble of the non-magical. To him it was a waste of his time to teach them the magical arts. Godric thought him to be lazy. It was no skin off his back to watch, teach, fight and raise them. Helga and Rowena held no such qualms either. In fact they seemed to relish the opportunity.

Godric was disappointed with his best friends departure. With Salazar's departure Godric knew that the castle would just get even plainer. There would be no more confrontation, no more source of adversity and no one to challenge his position. Godric needed friction in his life as it made it all the more enjoyable. Of late, seeing as there was no need to defend their hard earned land from the Scots, he and Salazar would hold mock battles between wizard-born and muggle-born battles kept things lively and entertaining. It pushed the students to learn more, to hone their skills and served to keep the wizard-born humble.

With Salazar's departure, there would be no one to keep the confrontations challenging. The conniving snake was always a slippery one and his strategic mind made the wizard-born all the more difficult to best in battle. It wouldn't be long before the wizard-born would begin to sympathize with the misplaced founder's ideals as they began to lose their place at the top of the chain.

"Stupid snake," grumbled the Head of Gryffindor as he descended into the dungeons of the castle. "That bigot couldn't have left a note. What are we going to do with his pupils? Who's going to replace him?" He froze at the thoughts. Was this what he had been reduced to? An administrator. He shivered at the mere notion. Where were the damned Scots when he needed them.

He remembered a time when there was always conflict as he served the Kings of Wessex. After Æthelred the Unready dismissed him, he'd been left with naught to do. The slight after all those years of loyal service to the Kings of Wessex had hurt him so he abandoned his home and family to drown his sorrows in lust and battle. Rowena had found him then. Her promise of war and gore drew him north to this land.

Now though, there was no battles to be had in the north of the isles. It wasn't proper to have class interrupted by skirmishes and chaos or so Rowena and Helga argued. They had surrounded the plot with repelling charms to keep all those without the magical gift away.

Gone were the days where Godric charged through enemy lines and laid waste to his enemies with his magic. Gone where those who would challenge them for their conquered land. Gone was the last source of conflict that has kept him anchored to this school.

Godric knew then and there that it would soon be his time to depart. He wasn't meant to grow old and take care of the next generation. He quickly left the gloomy dungeons in search of fresh air. How Salazar could ever feel comfortable there Godric would never understand.

"Is this how I'm meant to end my days?" Godric moaned rhetorically. He was glad his children didn't inherit his magical gift. He was fortunate that they were already full grown by the time he left so they didn't have to see how pathetic he'd become. He didn't think he could bare the shame.

With all these thoughts of self loathing coursing through his mind he didn't consciously realize that he'd left the castle and was headed towards the greenhouses. It wasn't unusual for him to seek out the Hogwarts chef. Helga was always willing to lend an ear to listen to his pleas and concerns. It helped that their conversations usually tended to end up in her bedchambers.

"Where is everyone? There's no one running about in the corridors. There's no one tending to the plants. There's no one reading in the library. Has everyone disappeared with Salazar?" Godric grumbled as he left the greenhouses only to pause and look back at the castle wondering where everyone was.

He had to admit, as he gazed at the fortress, that it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Godric remembered building her from the ground up. He recalled that he had started off by digging an enormous hole in the ground to make room for kitchens and dungeons. What was a castle without a dungeon. It helped that Salazar had wanted his students to live in dormitories under the lake by the school. Why, no one really knew, nor did they care for that matter.

It wasn't much longer before the castle continued to grow at an extraordinary pace. Before he knew it the greenhouses had been seeded, the library books had been catalogued, the kitchens and the potions cupboard had been stocked and the dormitories were slowly being filled with students from all over the isles.

Magic had played an important role in putting it all together. Thinking back on it, Godric thought that it probably wasn't the greatest idea to have used so much magic putting it together. A number of issues had popped up that were irreparable: the stairs seemed to have a mind of their own, doors were being uncooperative and passageways that never existed opened up. The students didn't seem to mind though and that was all that mattered in the end.

Godric shivered as he realized that he was thinking like an administrator once again. Spinning in place he quickly sought an escape from the dreaded paperwork and school maintenance. The lake would do no good as the merpeople were a amicable race. Helga wasn't available in the greenhouses. The students were no where to be found. The forest was full of creatures lurking in the dark waiting for a moment of weakness to strike. With a mighty battle cry, Godric drew upon his blade at his side and hurtled through the thicket.

He had forgotten about the nagging centaurs and their warrior ways. They would surely be willing to challenge him. They were of a ancient order of warriors and stargazers after all. They were always interested in a good spar to hone their skills. If he insulted them enough he was sure to enjoy himself.

Nowadays their skirmishes rarely devolved into anything more than a light spar. The centaurs had been subdued and pacified. With a treaty in place Godric wondered if he should purposely break it, if only to brew up some new trouble.

"Altair!" Godric called to his usual sparring partner, charging through the Forbidden Forest. With so many trees most of the sunlight was blocked. Flashes of white light could be seen as unicorns sped past, usually accompanied by a yellow blur of their younger foals. It provided a lively terrain for a battle field as one needed to weave amongst the trees that would provide spell-cover.

Looking for the forest's guardians he marched toward where the centaurs made their camp. Godric could usually find signs to locate when they were roaming near the school. On this day though, it seemed as if they weren't anywhere nearby. It was strange. Usually they always had a complaint, be it the forest they had removed for construction of the glass gardens made for Herbology, or the forest they cleared away for animal husbandry. To Godric they were necessary evils and ones that were needed for the Greater Good.

It took him awhile before he came upon them. From their odd quiet demeanour it was obvious to Godric that the centaurs were waiting for something. What that was he had no clue but he had no qualms with finding out.

"What's got you lot so troubled?" He exclaimed boisterously. His obnoxious cry had drawn all of their attention as they stared at him unblinkingly. Godric slowed as he raised his arms in surrender, sheathing his sword and waving sheepishly. "My apologies."

Catching sight of Altair, Godric started towards him, puzzlement on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Godric as he watched the scene before him perplexed. "Even the foals aren't braying."

"The stars weren't shining last night." Altair muttered quietly. Godric watched as his acquaintance nervously pawed the ground and looked past the canopy of trees to where the sky was visible.

"Hm..." Godric wondered aloud. Even he could see that something was afoot. The centaurs used the stars to determine their course in life. Just a week ago, Mars shone brightly, as it did frequently whilst they were warring against foes. For none of the stars and planets to be shining was problematic. Somehow... Godric hadn't the foggiest idea and it showed on his face.

"What does this mean for all of us? Is darkness set to consume us?" Godric questioned. "Is it the Scots?" Had Salazar sold their secrets to the enemy? Most of the time he had a good rapport with the centaurs and trusted them. If they foretold doom he would swing his sword and fight through whatever adversity came his way. It was his way of life. Besides he was itching for any fight that would take him away from his duties.

"Shall I call Rowena and Helga? I'm sure they would like to hear about this new threat. It might take a while though, I've yet to see either of the-"

"No need to call for us Godric." A tired-sounding voice he recognized interrupted. Turning Godric noticed his beautiful fellow founders joining the party. "They asked for us to join them. With Salazar's abrupt disappearance we've needed to relocate the students. No need for them to be caught in the cross fire should Salazar bring war to the school." The raven-haired Rowena smiled. "I'd have told you but I was sure that you'd relish another opportunity to fight again."

He was about to agree when the approaching sound trotting hooves interrupted their conversation. Before him, standing tall and severe, was an elderly centaur named Moriban. If Godric remembered correctly he was the chieftain of the tribe.

"You wizards have come to our land neglecting to consider all possible threats." Rowena looked as if she was going to argue but Moriban continued, ignoring her squawk of protest.

"Oh, you might have bested the barbarian Scots that have plagued us for years but you haven't considered anything magical. Recently though, it has come to our attention that you are teaching young foals at your castle. We do not wish to see harm come to innocents and seeing as you are continuously bringing more and more of your ilk to these lands I have seen a need to warn you of a danger that many would scoff at.

You wizards do not see the stars and planets as we do. Nor do you speak the same tongue that we do. Even the way we pass down our history is different. Seeing as we have agreed to share the land, so to must we share it's secret. It's the reason this forest is so named as it is connected to another." He stated slowly.

"This forest and the other, whose name has been lost to the ages, are connected for a brief period of time. When the night sky goes dark it warns the keepers of the forest of the path that is to open. On this side it has been eons since the phenomenon has been witnessed and has been considered no more than a myth.

You see, for the path to open, it is said that a red comet must fly high in the sky. It is said to warns us of a Long Night and of immortal demons that come with it. This comet will open a path to a new forest and world. Should the Comet be visible on our side we will walk to a new forest and greet our fellow guardians. If the comet is in their world, they will come to us. That is why it's been considered a myth. For as long as we've lived here there hasn't been any visitors.

Now though, I feel it in my weary bones that something is to come. As per our agreement, seeing as we share the land so to do we share the burden. Should something come from the other side will you assist us in protecting our world and the secret?"

"A comet you say? Are you sure? Last night was, as you've said, so dark that one could not see a thing in the sky. If this comet was to pass, one would expect there to be some sort of light visible in the sky. In fact I was stargazing last night and was disappointed by the lack of stars." Rowena sounded skeptical to the whole concept. It was typical of her seeing as everything needed logic and reasoning to exist.

"This story I've shared with you has been told many times. It has been shared from one generation to the next. Nothing might come of it but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. As I've said it's been ages since this has occurred. No one in living memory has seen such an occasion arise. No one knows what to expect. It's possible that we might be receiving guests that are in dire need of assistance. It's possible that it's nothing more than an old tale. What's the harm in being prepared?" argued Moriban.

"You make a very good point. Now if you don't mind I've a few questions." Without waiting for the centaur to collect his bearings Rowena questioned the poor half-nag relentlessly. "How will we communicate with them if they are from a different world? Wouldn't they speak another language?" Godric shared a smile with the buxom Helga and left Rowena to bother the troublesome half-mule. It looked like it was going to take a while before anything was likely to occur so Godric went to rest by a tree and wait.

He was giddy at the idea of a new world. He would like nothing more than to explore it and fight against these immortals. His dreams of the new world were abruptly cut off as Helga straddled his lap. It was obvious what she wanted as the woman immediately dragged him closer for what was promising to be passionate way to pass the time.

The sun had begun to set as they finished. He brought Helga closer to his chest as they cuddled in the aftermath. The coolness of the forest was chilling him to the bone and her heat was welcome. Realizing something was amiss he jerked up at the chill in the night breeze still cradling the sated Helga to his chest. Looking around it seemed everyone's attention had found a brown skinned child that had walked along a snowy path, speaking to Moriban.

Looking behind the creature all that could be seen was bone white trees with blood red leaves that were dark before they arrived. Listening Godric couldn't understand a word being said. He wasn't alone as Rowena had a similar expression of befuddlement. The Centaurs had no such problem as Moriban communicated with the creature fluidly.

"Godric?" Helga mumbled into his chest. "Why's it so cold? Have you forgotten to summon the fur coverings again?"

"It looks like we have guests."

"Tell them to sod off. We haven't had a good romp like that since the last time Salazar was moaning about the new students."

"Yeah..." He sighed reminiscently. "Wasn't that last night?"

She just harrumphed and snuggled closer, squeezing his cock still embedded in her core. He struggled to breathe as she massaged his length until it hardened within her once more. Helga sat astride him and began to undulate her hips, her ample bosom swaying. It wasn't long before his fellow redhead had wrung out all of his seed from his spurting cock.

"Mm..." She sighed contently as she rested her head on his chest. "I really hope it quickens."

Godric only nodded dazedly as he lay mesmerized in the afterglow.

"Ahem!" coughed Moriban drawing Godric's attention. "If you've finished your mating, I'm sure you've realized that we have guests."

"Aye." He said rolling to his side, disentangling his limbs from Helga's to her moan of protest. "We've not understood a word you've said to the little creature. What've you learned about whatever it was? Are the myths true?" He covered Helga to keep her warm.

"It is as I feared."

"Godric, Rowena and Helga." Moriban began. It seemed the little creature eyes perked at the sound of their names. "This is ..." Moriban seemed to pause.

"You may call me Cresty. My name in the True Tongue is long." The child-like creature said. It caught them all in surprise though Moriban was the one to ask how did he speak this language.

"Back home it is known as the Common Tongue among the First Men and the Children of the Forest." The child answered morosely. "I'm afraid dangerous times lie ahead. The First Men have called for aid and we must abide the Pact. We've come here because we will need all the help we can get."

"What has you concerned? Have the creatures of the night awaken?" asked Moriban curiously.

"Yes. We have seen them in the trees far north. In the Land of Always Winter they gather and rally. We are afraid that they'll soon overwhelm us. Their numbers will only increase as the number of dead rises and so will the number of their wights. They have already started moving south. The First Men have sent us an emissary who has braved the creatures of ice to called upon our aid." The child said despairingly. "It's why, for the first time in eons, we have crossed the path again to beg for assistance. After warring for millennia our numbers aren't what they used to be.

There was only one thing that resonated in Godric's mind as he listened. He was instantly intrigued by the thought of waging war for millennia. It was all he knew how to do after all.

"You would ally yourselves with people you've fought against? That sounds very concerning. How do you know these people aren't fooling you around just to stab you in the back?" Rowena, ever the critic, asked.

"They gave us their word on the Isle of Faces. They are bound by their oath to us."

"Magically?"

"Humans can't use magic as we can."

"So there's nothing but their word that keeps them bound. Have you no fear of treachery? What happens whe-" Godric had enough of Rowena's questioning. She was a woman and so she didn't understand the ways of man.

"Rowena! You know naught of these matters!" Godric boomed cutting her off. "A man is only a good as his word. These are true oaths. Ones that go deeper than magic."

"Aye, the red-haired one is right. They swore to us and they have not slighted us since we forged the Pact a couple of millennia ago, why start now?"

"Forget about the tender ways of women, my short friend. What is it that you need from us? How may we assist you?"

"We need help defeating the immortals. Before First Men first arrived and made our land their home we only had to contend with the ice demons. With our small size and dexterity it was easy slipping past them and eviscerating their slow-moving bodies. Now with the First Men that live with us, the ice demons have made an army of undead wights that can impede us and make it difficult for us to kill them."

"So it's not the immortals that are the issue here. You just need help to deal with their supporters. Hm..." Godric paced in a circle as he thought. "What of the First Men, as you called them, can't they assist you?"

"They are unprepared to deal with the nightly beings. When the humans rest at night the monsters strike them at their weakest."

"So you're not concerned for your own well being. It's more that you worry for your neighbours." Rowena said pensively. "You obviously know how to kill them. What could you possibly need from us? What would a proper weapon to fight these creatures be? Perhaps we can fashion you some more for the First Men. We can't allow these creatures access to the path! They'll wreak havoc to our school and disrupt our lessons."

"Rowena, it is very kind of you to offer but I think they are looking for more martial aid." Moriban said forcefully. "We centaurs will join our fellow keepers along the path and assist them as we can."

"Nonsense!" Godric exclaimed, he could see that a huge battle would be waged and desired the bloodlust and conflict. "Should these demons access the path they'll come harm the students of Hogwarts. It's as you said, we share the land so to do we share the duty to protect the path. It's no longer only the centaurs duty."

"What kind of weakness do they possess?" Rowena asked curiously.

"We only know of one. We Children of the Forest arm ourselves with obsidian daggers and arrowheads. They serve to fight evenly with immortals. The problem is that there is too many wights among them. Even now they must have thousands of wights. That number will continue to grow with every village they sack."

"I shall join you in these unknown lands and fight these beast of the cold! I doubt these monsters can withstand my flames." Godric exclaimed.

"What flames?"

"I'm a wizard!" Godric replied, brandishing his wand. "With the flick of my wrist I can create almost anything!"

"That's ludicrous!" Cresty sneered scathingly. "You, a human, doing magic? The very thought is insane."

"He built that castle yonder with magic." Rowena pointed out amused. Cresty had since turned to Moriban in looks for confirmation. He quickly darted up a tree to gaze upon the magnificent structure.

"Lies!" He cried from the tree top. "Where's the proof? I demand proof! The gods have only blessed us with their gift!"

"Gods?" Godric had turned to Rowena. "Do you know anything about Gods granting us magic?"

"There's always going to be witches and wizards that are going to mess around with the minds of muggles and make them believe the weirdest things. Right now theres a lot of noise being made about a wizard in Palestine that turned water into wine. He had garnered such a huge following that he caught the attention of the Roman Emperor. He was crucified and presumed dead only to be miraculously resurrected by his godly father. He's also the bloke that invented the Draught of Living Death."

"Wasn't that a millennia ago?"

"Aye. It's takes quite some time to convince the muggleborn. They usually accept it once we demonstrate the Draught." Godric felt that he was forgetting something. He looked down to see the child-like being paying rapt attention to their conversation.

"What's the immortals weaknesses? Perhaps I can recreate it with my magic. I'll give you a demonstration."

"Obsidian!" He said, still looking doubtful. "Fireglass."

"Hm... Perhaps I could conjure some fire instead. I'll create a raging inferno. How does that sound?"

"A Firestorm? Lunacy. I demand proof. No one can do as you say." Cresty said annoyed, he looked toward the centaurs and saw their looks of resignation. "Impossible. We Children are the only beings that can wield magic. It's power is our gift from our gods."

"Enough of your gods! Even I can turn water into wine."

"Prove me wrong! I would see your magic!"

And so Godric drew his wand, blasted the trees with water, huge smile on his face as he noticed the child's awestruck expression. When they were sufficiently soaked he incanted,

" _Ignis Expugnatio_ "

Out came a raging flame that slithered as a snake from Godrics wand. He weaved it to and fro. He blasted through the canopy of the trees and up into the darkening sky. All the while Cresty looked with wide eyes at the flame, mesmerized. He took to the trees and rushed to the top following the flame as well as to get another look at the castle. He came down quickly a pensive look on his face.

"You wish to come with us?" Cresty asked excitedly. "We have a Pact with First Men. They worship our gods, protect our trees and we have peace. With your fire and creation magic you can serve us well in the coming war." He exclaimed.

"You can't just take Godric." She had disregarded his protest. "How about we make a Pact, as you call it, Godric in exchange for service." Rowena said. "With the rising number of students joining Hogwarts, I doubt Helga can keep up with the cooking and cleaning. Especially not considering her health. Soon there'll be too many students for her to look after and she won't have time to teach. I'm sure she'll teach you her recipes and magic to assist you in the maintenance of the Castle."

"You will teach us your ways?" Cresty asked curiously. "How long will we serve?"

"You serve until the Red Comet passes on this side." Rowena said.

"How many of us would serve at the castle?" The Child wondered.

"Six of you should be enough." Rowena stated without even seeking his input. He had to admit that he didn't mind the direction the conversation was heading though.

"Godric, you've been very quiet throughout this. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Rowena said turning to look at him. "Helga and I could see that you were withering away, and your teaching will suffer. I think a good battle would do you some good."

"It's been to long since I swung my sword Rowena. It's been too long since I've had a proper battle. Besides with me away perhaps the heat from the goblins will dissipate. They don't like that I still wield their blade." Godric said hopping on the balls of his feet. "I wish to visit this new world and fight these magical beasts. It'll be a grand adventure."

Meanwhile Cresty had returned to the snowy path where two other children were anxiously waiting. Exchanging some words, five more came along the path. Cresty had extended his arm as he reached them.

"We make this pact to serve your people. In our time of need we shall tend your castle and care for those under your care. We shall serve until the red comet passes and the path opens once again. You shall teach us your magics and in return Godric will aid our brothers in arms in our homeland and defeat our worst foe. This is said and so it shall be by grasping my hand and sealing our Pact." Crusty said.

Rowena had quickly put out her hand and grasped the creatures paw accepting the pact. Brands of fire enveloped their hands as they normally would when a unbreakable vow was sealed.

"Be well Godric. I hope to see you again. Don't worry about the Castle I've been working on something and with Helga's assistance all will be well." Rowena said. Godric nodded a smile on his face.

"Aye, you'll take care of Helga for me won't you? I'll miss our couplings. Say farewell to the family. In case I don't return." With that said he summoned some of his clothing from his room and conjured himself a rug sack. Waving farewell he charged down the snowy path and was whisked away into the bitter cold.

It wasn't long before he heard a cry for help. There not a dozen meters away was a man pinned under a white acromantula-like spider. Blasting it away with a curse he rushed forward and assisted the man to his feet.

"I think it's time that we joined up with the main army don't you." Godric said solemnly.

Wasting no time they immediately rushed south to prepare for battle. He made use of the natural terrain to prepare defences, hopefully impeding the immortals advance. He transfigured the pines needles of trees into needles of obsidian. He created pits of fiendfyre that would hopefully swallow their foes whole. Graves were dug and soldiers made of obsidian were laid to rest that would attack when provoked. With all these measures they continued south to regroup with the main army.

At the oldest of the strongholds, he turned the garden of stone statues into warriors of obsidian. These soldiers succefully turned the tide of the battle and helped them push back the immortals for the first time. When news of his prowess became known they had set him at the forefront of every battle. Men rallied to his side as he pushed onwards. Wights lay burned and dead in his wake. Fortresses were refortified as they reclaimed land and pushed back the icy invaders.

It wasn't long before both sides were entrenched in a deadlock. It took the arrival of the shepherds with their dragon-forged steel blades to finally turn the tide and end the battle for good.

Godric passed soon after. The children had taken him beyond the New Wall and buried him. He was entombed with his sword by the Children beneath the Weirwoods of the Haunted Forest never witnessing the Red Comet pass again.

At Hogwarts the Comet hadn't passed, the Children worked and waited. Their numbers continued to grow as they served at Hogwarts. Six became Twelve. Twelve became five hundred. When there were too many to serve at Hogwarts, they left to serve other families with new pacts.

A thousand years had passed. Voldemort fell and Harry Potter emerged victorious. A new age was beginning with the death of Salazar's heir. Now after eons, The Red Comet has finally returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. The Journey Never Ends

**I don't own Harry Potter or a Song of fire and Ice.**

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... Rin-

With a groan Harry got up. Setting his alarm back on his bedside he felt around for his glasses and wand, only to find one more than he bargained for. This was happening all too regularly for Harry's taste. No matter how he secured it in the tomb, it always came back. Even four months after the battle.

It wasn't only the Elder Wand that returned to his possession. The Resurrection Stone did likewise. It seemed as if the Hallows had chosen to remain in his possession and there wasn't anything Harry could do about it. No matter what he did to secure them, they always found their way back. One day he would find the Elder Wand with his toothbrush, another it would be behind his ear as he awoke. The Stone was another story altogether.

Honestly he was fed up hiding them. He didn't know what to do with them anymore. He couldn't tell anyone that he still possessed them. He couldn't tell Hermione that they continued finding their way back to him. He was sure there weren't any books written on their properties. Ron would be equally as useless. One of these days he was sure something would come up and he'd accidentally reveal to the magical world that he had possession of the three mythical Hallows.

Harry was going to have to disappear and that day was getting closer and closer. He was ready to leave at any moment. He didn't want to imagine what life would be like when people caught sight of the Hallows in his possession. He could read the headlines now: "Harry Potter, Master of Death".

Why did it have to be him? What had he done to earn such. Stretching he slowly got up and headed to the privy, wondering when the stone would finally make its appearance. For once, as luck would have it, there it was sitting in the basin blocking the drain. At least it wasn't in his cereal, he thought morbidly. He was tired of biting down on the rock as he chewed.

He dropped the Resurrection Stone and the Elder in his mokeskin pouch that always hung around his neck. Along with two of the three Hallows he also stored the Marauder's Map, Sirius' mirrors, his old firebolt, the once broken Nimbus, some emergency galleons, British pounds and a tent. Hermione taught him to expand it similarly to how she had down her beaded purse. He added a featherlight charm to reduce its weight. He couldn't rely on Hermione forever, he wasn't Ron.

Returning to his room he looked around for some clothes. His desk was cluttered with travel brochures and his map of the world was prickly with pins. He marked down the places he wished to visit but nothing seemed right in his mind. They were all lacking something. He just wasn't sure what. In the end, no matter where he went, it was to simply get away from his fame.

With reporters hounding his footsteps, his relationship with his friends and family suffered. Anywhere in the magical world was off limits except for the few places like the Burrow and other friends houses. Dating wasn't even possible, he had tried with Ginny and she tended to hex anyone that interrupted them. With her returning to Hogwarts come September the distance would make things even less enjoyable.

At first he had thought to retreat to the muggle world to escape his fame. Reporters couldn't follow him there. Although it may have been a great hiding spot, it was developing at an increasing rate. There were millions of people living in London alone and that number was increasing. His time at Hogwarts had put him completely out of touch with the normal world.

Harry hated it all. He belonged to a different time. He enjoyed his years at Hogwarts and the medieval way of life. The simplicity of going to class, flying his broom, eating with friends. It was less stressful, if one could disregard a Dark lord aiming to kill you.

He hated being a symbol, it drew attention. He enjoyed the shadows and anonymity. Remaining behind the scenes, listening to plots and secrets, it helped that while at Hogwarts he had the necessary tools to do it, but without them that just made the game all the more enjoyable.

It was why he thought being an Auror was going to be great. All the cloak and dagger missions and the anonymity the Aurors used to protect their corps from targeted revenge threats.

Harry hadn't seen any of that during training, everything was marred by paperwork, red tape, regulations and rules. So far, all he had to learn to do was make portkeys during the summer course for apprehending and sending criminals to jail and even that was ridiculous. First he needed to file a report to the portkey office listing the location the portkey was made from, then another to the Head of Law Enforcement Listing the criminals name and crime and finally one to the Head Auror listing procedure and spells cast for further review. He could do without those stupid forms and stalk the shadowy avenues and pubs unseen.

It was no wonder Voldemort got to power so easily. Ron could clearly see how ineffective the system was but he was content to slowly rising up the Auror chain of command and changing the way things were done through the proper channels.

Hermione was proud of how much she rub off on him. She even gave him a run down of the muggle police force, their detectives units and the measures put in place to waylay corruption and he had taken to it like a fish to water. He always pleaded patience when Harry voiced his frustration. Ron always was the strategist. Looking at the big picture Harry knew Ron was in the right, he knew that change couldn't happen overnight but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It was why Harry was at a lost of what to do. When he defeated Voldemort he lost his purpose. His life had been so entwined with Voldemort's that he didn't know what to do next with his life. It was why he felt that he needed to get away. Leave this life and see what else the world had to offer. He was also hoping to let some of the excitement die down regarding the victory.

It would soon be time to leave England and begin traveling the world as Dumbledore had. Harry hoped to find something that would give his life new direction. It was almost time for him to head out into the world.

Dressing Harry left the privacy of his room to eat breakfast. If he thought Kreacher's cooking had improved after the return of Regulus' locket, it was nothing compared to the dishes he put together these days. In fact these past few days Kreacher had become increasingly dutiful and Harry couldn't find a better treacle tart anywhere. He was careful not to mention that around Mrs. Weasley though.

Lost things that Harry thought he had lost years ago reappeared. From worn old Weasley jumpers that were resized and fitted to his new height and size, to his broken Nimbus 2000 that he had repaired with the help of the elder wand.

If there was one thing Harry was unwilling to part with it would be Kreacher. The old elf made his life easier, the full meals he prepared aided him to put on much needed weight that was lost on the run. Thinking back on his house-elf, Harry wondered what Kreacher did in his alone time, when there was no work to be done, whether he had any companions, where he enjoyed to spend his time. Perhaps it was time to ask.

"Kreacher," Harry pondered aloud, "What is it you do when you don't have any work that you make yourself do? Although I'm very grateful to you and all the work you do, I find myself curious. You can't spend all of your time here. There isn't that much work. Not after the renovation I had done."

In his old hoarse voice Kreacher answered. "Kreacher is at Hogwarts master, tending to Winky, with Dobby gone Winky be needing help."

Feeling a pang in his chest at the mention of Dobby, Harry asked. "How is Winky?" He paused wondering how to phrase this without slighting his elf. "Would you like it if she came here? She could help you and you could do with some company. I fear that I will be leaving the country and if you wish to remain here I will not force you to join me." It was difficult to get a straight answer from his servant. He tended to remain subservient and disregarded his own welfare.

"Master is inviting Winky to come serve Master? Winky couldn't serve you very long Master. The Centaurs have told us that the sky was dark last night. Not a star was twinkling. They think that the Red Comet might pass any day now so we house elves might be able to return from whence we came.

We have served Master's kind for a thousand years, and in exchange, the Wizards instructed us on how to use some of their magic. They taught us apparition, and they offered one warrior-wizard, to aid my race against the demons of winter. It is why Kreacher has been making sure Master doesn't lose anything and doing his best to make sure Master can live without Kreacher."

"Where did you come from Kreacher? I thought you served the Black's all your life." Harry asked flummoxed at this turn of events.

"Kreacher was born here Master, but Kreacher's mother told Kreacher the stories and about the Pact. We house-elves are actually called Children of the Forest. The Red Comet appeared in the sky and the Children traveled along the path to this realm looking for help. We got the best deal we could given the circumstances and formed a new Pact. It was promised that we would serve until the Red Comet came here again." Kreacher informed.

"Really. I guess that would explain why none of the Hogwarts elves were pleased with Hermione's sewing." Harry said bemusedly. He wondered if Hermione knew anything about it.

"Kreacher is going to alert the other elves that serve with different families Master Harry. If you would put away the dishes Kreacher must be off. Kreacher will clean later." Kreacher said before he popped away.

Gobsmacked Harry acquiesced belatedly to the empty room. It was the first time that Kreacher had asked him to do something like this. He would normally throw a tantrum if Harry did any of the household chores. Shaking his head the green-eyed wizard quickly finished what was remaining of his breakfast and cleaned up. Having heard Kreacher's tale, Harry decided that it was a good a time as any to make the final preparations for his journey and it would all begin in Diagon Alley.

The Leaky Cauldron was still the dark and musty old place it had been all those years ago when Hagrid brought Harry through for his first taste of the Magical World. Having no wish to stay and chat, Harry quickly darted through the crowded tables and reached the backdoor leading to the alley. Quickly tapping the brick, Harry rushed through and sought the store that in his past sold him his school trunk.

Looking around the once empty alley, he quickly noted that many stores were reopening, Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour was being opened by his family. Ollivander was tinkering away with his wands as a wide-eyed Luna assisted him. There were also a few new places opening up. Life seemed to be picking up all around him and yet Harry couldn't seem to set some roots.

Shaking his head disappointedly, he found and entered the Trunk shop. There were trunks of every kind imaginable. Cheap second-hand ones lay in the corner. Some were covered in Black Leather and some were covered in dragon hide. All were stacked to the high ceiling, which looked impossible from outside yet was simply an application of the undetectable extension charm.

None of the trunks felt right to Harry though. They were big enough certainly and what size he couldn't attain with the raw dimensions of the trunk he could with magic. The fact of the matter was that they were all uniform in design. He was looking for something unique.

What he really wanted was something similar to what Moody owned. It was perfect. It was locked, it had multiple compartments and it was extremely durable. Quickly smiling at the owner, Harry left the shop and rushed out of the alley heading for the apparition point outside of the Cauldron. With a 'Crack' he appeared in backyard by the pond of Andromeda Tonks' home.

Knocking on the back door, he was quickly ushered in by his father's last remaining companion, Remus Lupin. It was a lucky thing, his survival was thanks to the timely arrival of his wife. She quickly dispatched the death eater that threatened Remus from behind before they embraced and together they nailed Rookwood before he could rush into a hole one of the Giants made in the school.

"Come in, Harry. Teddy is sleeping at the moment I'm afraid." Remus softly murmured. Remus knew of his plans, in fact it was his idea. He had done something similar after his world collapsed.

"That's fine Remus, I have to ask you about something. It has to do with my trip." Harry replied, mimicking the werewolf's soft tone.

He was quickly ushered into the living room where Nymphadora Tonks tripped over her feet to greet him. Recovering her balance she quickly embraced the black haired saviour. Fussing over him as all new mother's seemed to do, Harry quietly sighed and simply accepted his tea and biscuits and sat conversing with the pair.

Tonks was ready to jump back into the Auror work force. Kingsely was desperate for qualified witches and wizards to start and bring the country back to form. He quickly repealed all werewolf laws, allowing Remus to be put into service as an Auror Trainer.

He also doubled as the Senior Undersecretary. With his experience as a teacher as well as his wealth of knowledge, his wisdom was valued in the Minister of Magic's Office. There had been much protest but Kingsely seemed to steamroll over all the proper channels.

Kingsley was quick to defend his decisions regardless and forced his way through the Wizengamot. Having Harry's backing quickly brought down much of the naysayers. Most trials were put on hold as laws needed to be repealed. Umbridge's was quick and she was sent to Azkaban. That was one of the few trials that needed a heave handed approach. Harry remembered dumping the small vial of Veritaserum down her throat himself. The interrogation that followed nearly had him choking the old broad in rage.

With Andromeda's arrival, the conversation was quickly brought back into lighter topics. She cared for Teddy while Remus and Tonks were at work. She lost her husband when he ran from the snatchers. She was glad to keep busy these days so as not to worry herself over her departed husband.

They had been through much and she found much sympathy in the form of her sister, Narcissa, who had quickly sought to reacquaint herself with the last of her family. Harry hid a smirk behind his cup of tea as he recalled one of such meetings.

Harry visited the Lupins to entertain his godson. Seeing that the malfoys were also present he drew upon Draco's wand. It was a sight as Draco quickly realized that Harry was mocking him. Red-faced with rage Malfoy quickly rushed out of the room to calm down.

Harry still keep the wand. It was a spoil of war he reckoned, as was Pettigrew's and another two from other death eaters he disarmed during the rout. All worked as Ollivander said they would.

"Remus? I was wondering what happened to Moody's seven chest trunk. Would you know where to go to buy one like it? I would like to have my own. You know how I'm going to tour the world? I'd like something like that to keep things stored in."

"I don't understand why you feel the need to go away Harry." Tonks piped up. "Just hex those reporters. I hear that Ginny took it to heart."

"I just need some space away from everyone to find my place. Everyone else knows what they're doing in the future. I'd like to see a bit more of the world before I make any decisions." The idea really appealed to him. So much so that he'd already packed his bags. "I need some freedom to find where to go next. My life's been all but set in stone by the whims of a madman. I need to do something spontaneous to break out of a mould that's been made for me the day I was born."

Remus looked over to Harry with an understanding gleam in his eye.

"Well I'm sure whatever he left in his will will have gone to his relatives. I actually received a summons from his representative. He left me some money and his spare peg legs. I never laugh and cried so much." Tonks said brightly.

"Have you checked your vault? There must be something in there, I mean you couldn't have checked it last year when you actually came of age, and earlier this summer the goblins wouldn't have it, but it has been resolved. Perhaps it is time to go check what your parents left you. I'm sure there's something there that might help. Fleamont Potter was quite successful." Remus informed Harry. "Take the Floo to Fred and George's and go from there, you put yourself right next to the bank and avoid the crowds shopping in the last minute rush."

"You know, I never considered that there might be something else in there. The goblins don't care what's in the vaults nor do they touch anything in there. I guess that's one thing good about goblins, they're not thieves." Harry said. "I'm sure you're right Remus. I'll head over and make a withdrawal even if I don't find anything." Retrieving his Cloak and stepping into the fireplace with a pinch of the green powder he called out 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes'.

He stumbled through the hfireplace, and called out to George who was with Ron as they were obviously taking a break and eating lunch.

"Stupid magical transportation. What's Floo powered made of anyway?" Harry grumbled. No matter what he always managed to trip.

Harry watch as George looked at him in pity. George bounded over and wrapping his arm around him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... What are we going to do about his penchant for Floo acrobatics Ron? We could sell pictures of him tripping out to the Prophet! Think of the galleons we could make! Maybe they'll invent a new sport! Floo acrobatics! We should get to licensing that."

Harry just glared at George in annoyance. He turned to his best mate for an answer.

Ron, being Ron, answered around a mouthful of food. "Obsidian mate, ground obsidian."

Harry continued to look at him blankly

"That stuff volcanoes erupt. They spew out lava that hardens and forms obsidian. Or something like that." He finished shrugging.

"Hermione told you that? I'm sure she did. There's no way you knew that. In fact she's probably still whispering in your ear. I mean you do have two of them, usually when she says something it goes in one ear and out the next. I don't have that problem see. I've only got the one. It's less troublesome retaining smarts."

"So where're you heading off to Harry?" Ron said, holding off his older brother who had been pulling on his ears.

"Going to the bank. Need a good trunk for my world tour and hoping to find one in my vault." Harry said. "Where's Fred? Haven't seen him or you, George, at the Burrow. Molly still doesn't like your relationship with Angelina and Alicia?"

Molly recently learned that Fred and George were sharing their girlfriends as they did everything else. She was outraged that the girls didn't think anything of it either. When Angelina and Alicia said that they didn't mind as long as they could share each other there was no problem. Molly was so scandalized she immediately banned her twins from the burrow. Arthur didn't particularly seem to mind, all he seemed to care about was that everyone was happy.

"We're trend setters for identical twins everywhere mate! There isn't anywhere we've been that our twin hasn't" Gred and Forge said eerily together as Fred joined the party in the back room.

"Mum'll forget about it when they bring up wedding proposals and ceremonies and children..." Ron casually muttered, his ears red. It was obvious that Ron was uncomfortable with all the relationship talk especially considering who Harry had been dating.

Harry imagine older brothers tried not to think about their younger sister being involved with other blokes. Harry remembered Hermione obliviating Ron's memories of catching Ginny snogging Dean, and all the other times he walked in on Harry snogging Ginny, in the unused classrooms, in the dark corners of the library, even by the lake at Hogwarts.

"What's this I hear about you and Ginny breaking up? You found out about her sordid affairs?" George started.

"Or is it that when you found out that she was a worn out broom that could no longer fly straight? Fred continued seamlessly.

"Or have you finally smelt the roses and awaken from your love potion induce delusions that Ginny was the love of your life?" George finished only to be blasted in the face by a yellow hex that came from the fireplace. Fred quickly followed as he too began swatting flying bat bogies.

A red-faced, red haired Ginny Weasley stomped out of the fireplace as she came into the storage room carrying dessert.

"I can't leave you for an hour before you start making up rumours about me. I hoped that Harry has better sense then to believe anything you say. Don't you Harry?" She looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry just laughed. He would miss these conversations when he went away. They certainly kept life entertaining.

"We'll only taking a break while Harry's traveling. The poor bloke's lost in this big world! Besides Harry knows that I'll wait for him to come back from his journey. Then we'll get married and have hot, passionate sex." Harry watched her brothers cringe when their little sister mentioned the forbidden 'S' word.

"Harry's not going to be at Hogwarts this coming term and didn't want me to feel trapped by our relationship. He's silly that way, aren't you Harry love?" She reached up to kiss him but Harry firmly held her at arms length reminding her of his decision.

Harry had split with Ginny at the beginning of August when he decided he needed to get away. Seeing as she was returning to Hogwarts and he was planning to travel. He didn't want to trap her in their relationship when she might meet someone new.

"Oi!" Her three brothers exclaimed.

"Get a room!" Ron continued.

"We've broken up Ginny, don't you remember?"

"That's only because you're being stupid!" Ginny stomped on his foot. "So what if I'm going to Hogwarts. I'll wait! I've been doing it for ages, what's another year. We can still send letters and maybe meet at Hogsmeade."

He remembered when Ginny had resolutely told him that he was being foolish. She firmly believed that distance between them would make him suffer. He wasn't particularly knowledgeable with the female race. According to her, he had little to no hope in finding another girl that could possibly replace her.

"I want to see what's out there!" He defended himself. "What if I met a girl!? You've already dated other guys before we dated! I've only had whatever it was I had with Cho before we got together. I need to break out of my mould and see what life has to offer."

The conversation lost its appeal and Harry darted out to the main room. He quickly waved to Angelina and Alicia working the floor and rushed out into the fray, making a mad dash to the white building. There, it was only after security checks, probes, wand verification, a drop of blood and traveling through the Thief's Downfall that he was allowed to enter his vault. He found plenty of gold, but not much of anything else.

His grandfather liquidize all of his holdings upon his death and had them stored here for Harry's fathers use. Harry sighed as he prepared to leave but as soon as he headed to the door, he heard a crack he associated with apparition. His mind reacting quickly he turned on the spot, his wand raised, stunning spell on his lips. He quickly begun to wave his wands only to see his faithful servant, Kreacher, standing there with a silver trunk with a keychain with seven keys. Dumbfounded Harry looked from the trunk to Kreacher.

"What?" Harry stupefied. How did Kreacher know?

"Master be needing a good trunk for his travels." Kreacher said.

Things were looking weirder and more confusing. Harry was flabbergasted as to how Kreacher seemed to know these things. It was like he had the answers to anything that Harry needed. Thinking of his recent break in attempt Harry needed to ask.

"Kreacher, can you get into any vault? Could you get into Bellatrix's?" seeing Kreacher's nod. "This is maddening, when the bloody hell did things get so easy. I could've called you and we would have ended the war easily." Harry fumed to himself pacing in circles considering all the possibilities. "I didn't call you here though Kreacher so would you like to tell me what you need and how you found me. It's almost as if you were trying to butter me up in hopes I do something for you."

"Yes, Master Harry is very clever. Can see through Kreacher he can. Yes... Kreacher hopes to return home. To his realm. Our pact we made with the founding three might be at an end soon. All the children shall be returning home. Kreacher is seeing how much you wish to travel so he was going to ask whether Master would join us and come to our home. You would be a great boon to our people."

This was what he'd been waiting for. New uncharted territory. A world where no one knew his name. A world where he'd be free to do as he pleased. A world where he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. There really wasn't much else to consider. Harry could leave the wizarding world, take away its most dangerous artifacts and hide them where no one could get to them. He was very intrigued.

"How would we get there? I don't suppose it's just an apparition away." Harry mused looking around his vault. Opening his newfound trunk he flipped the bottommost lid open, applied an undetectable extension charm with a flick of the elder wand. With another he directed the gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts in the cave into his coffer leaving a modest mountain to give to his remaining family and friends here.

"Kreacher, do they use gold over there? Silver?"

"I'm not sure Master. Things might've changed greatly in the thousand years we've been here. Does this mean Master is coming? Kreacher must tell the Hogwarts elves. They be overjoyed their champion is joining us. Kreacher will be seeing master at home, we'll be having onion soup." Kreacher bowed and popped with a flourish.

With a featherlight charm Harry carried his new trunk out of the bank, waving to the clerks cheekily. Stepping outside he apparated home and started to gather everything he had prepared for his voyage. Kreacher had told him that they were hoping for the comet's arrival any day now. Hermione had even come over and stayed the night discussing all of the possibilities. She hoped to study this phenomenon. He didn't get much sleep that night, he was too excited for what was to come. He wasn't alone for as soon as the sun began to rise Hermione barged in with notes and plans.

"Now Harry, do you have everything?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Maybe we should test the most mirror again. Let's try it out once more."

"Hermione! It'll be fine!" He didn't know how many more tests he could bare. They'd already tried it underwater, in the room of requirement and even in Buckingham's Palace.

"Harry this is serious. Who knows what could happen?" She had decided to stick with him instead of taking the Hogwarts Express to school.

Harry sighed and continued to drag his trunk into the Forbidden forest. It was no use arguing with her. Not when she got into one of her moods.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we? You don't need to worry so much. What's the worst that can happen?" Surprisingly Hermione groaned.

"Why'd you have to say that? Of all people I'd have expected you to know better. Especially after all you've been through."

"It's not like I'm going alone. Kreacher will be there and so will the other house-elves. I even have the Sorting Hat tagging along." Said hat was perched upon his head. Professor Mcgonagall wished to erase house borders and this was the first step.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

It was Harry's turn to groan. He left his would-be sister behind and quickly walked to the centaur camp where he hoped to find the other elves. He was quickly met with Firenze who was waiting for him on the outskirts of the camp.

"You will be joining the Children on their journey home Harry Potter?" Firenze asked as he beckoned Harry forward. "It is good of you to venture in the unknown."

"Be sure to activate the mirror when and if this path opens Harry." Hermione called as she caught up with him. "I want to write everything down. This is going to be so exciting."

"It will Miss Granger, but will it open on this side or theirs, we will have to wait and see. It's been a thousand years since the last time the path has been opened. Who knows what will come through?"

Feeling a chill in the breeze Harry turned his gaze skyward as he watched the clear sky. Soon he heard chirping crows and the rustling leaves. In the sky he saw it, a red comet was streaking past. Smiling he turned back to his friends who accompanied him as he prepared to make his journey.

"Alright then, it's time I headed off. Take care of yourselves. I don't know when I'll return. Who knows when the comet will pass over there. One thing is for sure, I'm sure to enjoy myself. No one knows who I am. No one will stare at me, ask for my autograph. It's a new beginning and I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione darted forward and embraced him one last time.

"Remember the mirror!"

"I've added a bunch of potions ingredients in your trunk Harry, it's from Horace, Pomona and I." Neville said. "In case you can't find the herbs there. I'm not sure what you'll find there. You'll bring me back some samples wont you?"

Harry nodded, to overwhelmed for words. The Lupins came forward with hugs and kisses. The Weasley's brought him a feast of food. He even received some books from Hermione and the Hogwarts professors.

"Well then. This is farewell." Harry raised his hand in farewell before grasping his trunk and mirror. White and yellow blurs sped past him and rushed towards the new white trees that had appeared along the path. The house-elves followed behind them, walking slowly as if anxious. They had never seen the home of their ancestors before.

He was about to follow them when he was impeded by a tug of his cloak. He was met by the eerie white eyes of a group of thestrals. They seemed intent on joining him. He lead them along the path of snow, activating the mirror and started to describe what he could to Hermione. It was unremarkable and perhaps the easiest form of magical travel that he ever experienced.

"What else do you see? Is there anything remarkable about this place?"

"White trees, with red leaves. I think some of them have faces carved into them." He described his surroundings.

"How cold is it? It's clearly snowing."

"I know, I just don't feel it. I suppose I'm just so excited."

"How are the Hou- I mean how are the Children? Are they happy?"

Harry searched for Kreacher and found him by his side, a distressed expression on his face. He was about to tell Hermione but her image was fading.

"Harry... Comet... Leavin- orbit."

"I guess it only works as long as the Red Comet's in orbit." Harry conjectured. Returning to look at his former servant he wondered what had him so distressed.

"It looks like you're home Kreacher." Harry chirped trying to cheer up his old House-elf

"Aye, we're home Harry but how many of us remain..." Kreacher said grimaced. It surprised Harry that Kreacher didn't speak as he used to. It must have been a part of the magic that bound them to serve.

"Our ancestors lived in the north and called the Centaurs for aid when our allies, the First Men, asked for it. They sent Gryffindor or so the stories told. Now though, there are no children around when before there were many of us running around and dancing in the trees. It has me very concerned."

A gasp was heard and as a group, House-elves and Harry alike, turned to see what caused it. They saw a child sitting on the upmost branch. It quickly hopped down and rushed to embrace the nearest of her kin, tears in her eyes, rapidly speaking in a language Harry couldn't hope to comprehend.

Harry smiled at the scene and sat back to lean on one of the great trees. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he noticed the tightened expressions on some of the former elves's faces. Kreacher quickly took charge and began communicating with the native. No doubt hoping for some news.

"I wonder what it is they're saying." The Sorting Hat said from it's perch on Harry's head. "It's nothing like your parseltongue, is it Harry? No it's more refined. And these trees... They're unlike any I've ever heard of. I can sense magic within and see further than I ever could imagine. Look Harry Potter, look and you shall see."

Harry was confused for a moment. What did it mean look.

The hat seemed to understand as it explained further. "It's a lot like legilimency. Imagine yourself when you forayed into the Dark Lord's mind. That's it, now meld with the tree as if you were one. I'll show you what I've seen. I'll guide you to the wall I've seen."

With what seemed to be a rush of images Harry found himself looking through the eyes of the mighty weirwood. The Great Wall made of ice was quite the sight to behold. The hat then directed them next to another series of astounding scenes. Wherever the weirwood grew, they could see through its eyes. When they come upon another essence they quickly darted past it and moved forward.

The hat seemed to catch something as it directed them to another large weirwood. In front of Harry's very eyes they came across a scene that made what others called his saving-people-thing tick. Three men surrounded a young woman and her younger teenage brother. One of the white cloaked men quickly grappled with the boy knocking him out. The silvery blonde demanded the woman to join him, that he could free her as she wished. It looked like they were forcing himself on her...

Immediately Harry left the trees subconscious and tried to apparate only to be blocked. Thinking of the house-elves magic he called out to Kreacher urgently.

"Kreacher! I need a favour!" He rushed forward and quickly explained the situation. "I can't apparate out of here. Would you take me to this place?"

He quickly used legilimency to implant the image of the scene to his former house-elf. Without another word Kreacher grasped his hand and apparated him there just in time to save the girl.

* * *

 **Take the time to read and review. Thanks once again for reading my story.**


	3. Escaping Prophecy

**I don't own Harry Potter or a Song of ice and fire or Game of Thrones**

* * *

Sometimes it felt as if the whole world was against her. Here she was trying to escape an awful match and yet there always seemed to be something going to reel her back in. It was constantly at her tail and barking at her door. All of this awfulness began when her brother Ned left. If it wasn't for the Maester feeding her father's ambitions they would have enjoyed a simple life in the north away from the southern madness. If Ned hadn't left for the Eyrie, he wouldn't have met Robert Baratheon. Without Robert accompanying Ned on his visits North, her father wouldn't have betrothed her to him. If it wasn't for father's southern ambitions she wouldn't be in this mess.

Really it was all her father's fault, all she wished to do was go to meet her brother Ned at the tourney in Harrenhal. It had been a while since she saw him. She also hoped she could talk and get to know her betrothed Robert. Alas it was not meant to be. Robert needed to entertain the maids and wenches. He needed to shove his cock in as many of their cunts as possible. He didn't have any time for poor Lyanna Stark. He didn't even come to greet her, though he watched from afar when he wasn't busy fucking. It's no wonder the prince had such an easy time wearing her defences down, filling her head with dreams and songs. He was flattering, he would meet her in the moonlight, they would talk and they would speak of their hopes for the future. He listened to her while she fumed at having caught Robert fucking some other women instead of talking with her. The prince offered a retreat, an alternative, a safe haven. He would take her away like the knights in the stories. Make her his. They would forsake the kingdom and venture off into the sun. Make sure Robert couldn't get to her.

Now here he is threatening to kill Benjen unless Lyanna joined him to complete his prophecy. She was having doubts about going and hadn't realized Benjen was on her tail. Lyanna only had herself to blame. She had led the prince on. Lyanna thought back to when this all started, with those stupid southern lords and their stupid tourneys celebrating someone's name day or something similar. Lyanna had six and ten name days and not a single one was spent celebrating with a tourney. Women weren't allowed to joust or duel with swords. Lyanna bested her brother Benjen whenever they got away. She bested all those squires tormenting Howland Reed during the tourney. She wished she hadn't sought to explore the grounds that last night. She should have known the prince would find her or she him. He was always quick to compliment her, to wish her well, to talk of things that excited her, to offer comfort from Roberts dalliances and to draw her in like a moth to flames. But that last night, that last night it seemed like the lynchpin that started all this mayhem...

 _It was a warm spring night, the Riverlands enjoyed an easier winter than they in the north. It was beautiful weather for heading out and exploring. Lyanna took full advantage as she left her encampment as she did most nights. Lyanna was up and about searching for the heart tree not expecting to find one. These southerners threw away the old gods. It seemed as if only House Blackwood maintained their Weirwoods. Stupid Seven. Her heart was weary, the prince's kindness and promises worming its way into her heart. Lyanna sought her gods. The old gods were the proper gods. They lived the lands before those foolish Andals burned their weirwood trees and planted their septons and septas. Half of those southerners didn't even heed their own rituals and practices, Lyanna scowled thinking of her brute of a betrothed. The prince showed her the other night just what he got up to. Robert even had a bastard that he hadn't even acknowledged she learned. Is that what her future would hold? Marry a prick on legs that would stick it in any hole it could find. Lyanna wondered whether Ned knew. He always said that she shouldn't judge Robert before he gave his vows. She headed to the gardens that replaced the godswood. It paled in comparison to Winterfell's. It was a sad sight. They didn't favour the old gods much here. Lyanna heard grunting and moaning and stifled cries of "Ned!" from the bushes, flushing she rushed away from what seemed to be her brother bedding his lady. She didn't want to hear that. It wasn't fair, Ned could fall in love and marry who he pleased. Why couldn't she? She deserved love. She certainly wasn't going to find happiness with Robert. Hearing a harp and a singing voice she recognized she rushed towards the sound hoping to find her confidant. The lone voice in the cold that listened to her, that offered her solace in this cruel world. Listening Lyanna caught the end of the song:_

 _... a song of ice and fire."_

 _Lyanna was glad that she found the prince again. She had never heard such a piece played on the harp, there weren't many bards up north. She was astounded by his many talents. He could wield a the sword, joust with a lance, and was incredibly intelligent._

 _"Well played your highness. I apologize for listening in, you play very well." Lyanna complimented as she curtsied remembering her manners. His unnerving stare as he turned to take her in unsettled her causing her face to flush and turn away. She cursed herself for acting like such a lady. She shook her head to look at the prince._

 _"I like to think I'm a fair musician. At court, all I hear is praise and applause from simple minded fools seeking my favour or that of my father. From you I can tell it comes from your heart and that means so much more. Thank you." The blonde prince said smiling. It did funny things to her when he smiled at her. "We always seem to find each other at our weakest. I always seem to find you when I'm looking to get away. Every lady here is simpering and trying to catch my eye and yet only you seem to find me and pull me out of my despair. Only you seem to catch my eye. It's as if your beauty lays waste to all of these southern ladies. It doesn't help that the lords can't help but stare as you walk by. My cousin Robert can't even speak words to you so stunned is he by your beauty. He feels inadequate and seeks solace in other wenches and whores."_

 _She was disappointed in her figure, as she aged she grew her useless sacs of fat, and her hips widened. She understood why men would stare, that didn't mean she had to like it. It made wielding swords all the more difficult as her breasts would move with her throwing her off balance. Wielding her bow was difficult as well for she need to bind her chest tightly with a leather jerkin. She had had some difficulty in the joust against those squire with her balance. A few moments passed in silence._

 _"It's as if the gods wish for me to take you. Your beauty in the moonlight never ceases to draw me in. It's not as if it would be a first time a Targaryen took a second wife. Especially one so gifted with a lance. I'd imagine Rhaenys would be pleased." The prince mused. "I never knew a woman could joust so well. Your advice on dealing with Royce certainly helped me." Lyanna's heart stopped, she thought no one knew of her jousting in costume. She had only stopped when the Mad King called for her execution. "Most of the ladies in Kings Landing are delicate little flowers. Some may have their barbs and yet you'd never expect them to draw a sword or lance." The prince continued as he walked forward and cupped her cheek soothing her. "My lord father and I don't see eye to eye at the moment. He's frightened by my intelligence and my support. I'll make sure that no one knows. I will not see you hanged, I would rather take you for my own."_

 _Lyanna's mouth went dry, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before snapping her jaw shut with a click as she looked into his violet eyes. The prince moved forward and stole a chaste kiss from her lips. "I think I've found the ice to my fire, I'll be sure to collect you, we'll run from the madness, flee from our duties and make a life across the narrow sea. Away from Robert and his ilk. Away from the Madness that will soon consume the land. I'll look for you in the Wolfswood in three moon turns. Farewell, my fair wolf maid." And with that he walked away leaving her to her thoughts._

 _Lyanna stood there dumb smile on her face, she never did like the sound of marrying Robert, the oaf. She didn't care that Robert was Ned's friend. She didn't care for the Seven Kingdoms or the Iron Throne or the Stormlands. Her feelings were all aflutter. Ned could fall in love, why shouldn't she? She walked away as anger set in. She hated her brother, her father, the whole bloody kingdom. Why couldn't she be a normal girl with a normal life. She walked past her brothers tent hearing the sweet nothings he shared with the his lady._

 _"... it would be nice. Do you think your father would agree to such a match? I'm only a second son. I'll probably hold a keep in the..." She heard Ned mutter._

 _Her anger renewed, she stomped past with silent fury. She rushed back to her tent she shared with Benjen, she breathed deeply to calm herself. It wouldn't do to face her brother in anger. He was innocent in all this. He was stoking the fire to heat up some of the foodstuff. Of all her brothers Benjen knew her best. It was probably because they were so close to one another in age._

 _"I caught Ned busy propositioning himself to his lady, if his self-depreciation is anything to go by." Lyanna informed her brother, subtly diverting any question Benjen might have about where she was._

 _"Ned moves fast it seems." Lyanna smiled as she turned to her other brother Brandon that entered behind her. He wasn't one for formality and enjoyed action and excitement_. _"I only aided him in starting the conversation with the princess's lady-in-waiting. She looked annoyed with all the fawning." Brandon said. "Well good on him to have found love. Who knows how Catelyn and I will fare. The tourney gave us a chance to meet before the wedding. She is beautiful though, red hair and a temper to match. I remember her friend Petyr Balless or something that challenged me for her hand today, I wouldn't even call it a fight. Lyanna would have no trouble besting him." Brandon continued laughingly._

 _Brandon was always quick to bring a smile to Lyanna's face. However the next day, words seemed to fail him during the conclusion of the tourney where the dragon prince presented to her the wreath of flowers. She spent the coming months fretting about the Mad king's son. Why would he crown her his queen of love and beauty if he wanted to run away? Why would he draw attention to her by choosing her over his own wife?_

The Crown Prince came along after the third moon had passed as he said he would. Along with him were two of the kingsguard. Then and there Lyanna realized that something was amiss. Why would they need the kingsguard if they were to run away.

"Why did you bring your father's men? I thought it was you and I, Rhaegar? That we would leave the Seven Kingdoms and travel where we will." Lyanna chocked, tears in her eyes. "I thought you would free me from Robert, instead I'm just trading one prison for another. Is that all I am to you men." She continued scathingly. "A broodmare."

"Come along my queen. Aegon needs his Visenya, Elia can't give me anymore children and I've deemed only you worthy to host a dragon's child. The dragon needs three heads." Rhaegar growled. "Get on the horse or I'll knock you out and take you forcibly. We don't have time for your idiocies."

Looking back she realized the prince's game. All men were the same, the prince found a weak girl and played her like his harp, he touched on her weaknesses and now he sunk his fangs into her.

"Lyanna!" Someone called.

Turning Lyanna caught sight of your youngest brother.

"Benjen! Go back to Winterfell!" She cried.

The prince had other ideas.

"Kill him, we can't let him send word to Lord Stark. We'd have trouble getting away." The prince said looking straight at her.

"Leave him alone!" Lyanna screeched. "Leave him be! He's but a boy still. He's done nothing wrong."

"I will if you get on the damned horse. Isn't this what you wanted? You will to be free of Robert. You will only need give me a daughter then the prophecy will be fulfilled." Rhaegar said calmly. His men had already moved towards Benjen on foot drawing their swords.

"Alright! Call them off!" She exclaimed dropping to the floor. "Leave him alone." She whispered.

"Knock him out!" The Prince called to his men. "We only need a short while to get away."

She got to her feet and dragged her feet towards the prince, face down, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. How crass it was to think the prince was going to save her. She was just changing one gaoler for another.

In the next few moments there was a blur of action, the Knights that knocked out her little brother, fell unconscious themselves. The prince turned in surprise before falling joining them on the cold floor. In less than ten seconds, the prince who held the upper hand was beaten by flashing lights, Lyanna looked up as she heard the thuds, quickly turned around to meet her saviour. He looked as tall as Brandon, clean shaven face, messy dark hair and green eyes. His eyes gazed upon his downed foes as he pointed a stick to them. He was wearing odd clothes and didn't look like any northerner she'd ever seen. At his side was a brown skinned child, it only could be one thing from Old Nan's stories. Turning back to the man she saw an relaxed expression. He stowed away his stick behind him and smiled sheepishly. He opened his mouth as of to say something before immediately closing it. He regarded his companion with a frown.

"Kreacher? I don't suppose you would know what language they speak here do you?" He asked looking to the child.

"It's been more than a thousand years since my ancestors set foot here Harry. The thousand years we worked at Hogwarts, several thousand have past here." The brown child said.

"You're one of the Children of the Forest, you saved me." Lyanna said disbelievingly looking down to the child before turning to the laughing man.

"Fancy that, here I was going to start playing a game of charades." The man said chuckling. "My name, as Kreacher said is Harry, Harry Potter." He continued extending his hand. She ignored it favouring the Child in front of her staring down at it.

It looked up at her frowning. "Harry saved you Miss. He found you in the trees and asked me to bring him here from the Haunted Forest." It said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly. Turning to take in the man, she grasped his hand. "Thank you." She mumbled embarrassedly. "How did you do that?" She asked belatedly, remembering the flashing lights.

"Magic." Harry said with a smile. "Lyanna right?"

"Yes. Lyanna Stark." She confirmed confusedly.

"Could you tell me what was happening here?" He asked. As she gave him a questioning glance he continued. "To an outsider it looks like these men were going to take you away and rape you somewhere."

"Well I suppose that's pretty close. At the beginning it wasn't. I was willing to run away with him. We planned to run away and leave our duty. He was so kind and flattering, I never imagined he would renege. He took advantage of my disdain towards Robert." Lyanna frowned as memories resurfaced. "All his kindness, all his compliments were all lies. He didn't care. He's just like every other southern lord I've met." Something seemed off as she paused. Something the Child said didn't sit right with her.

"What do you mean you came from the Haunted Forest!? That's Beyond the Wall! How did you even know I was in danger? Or know where I am? And how'd you get here so soon. There wasn't anyone for miles around." She cried utterly bewildered as she stared at the newcomers looking for answers.

"Harry was learning how to greensee." Kreacher said. "He travelled through the trees exploring the world. He found you in danger and rushed to help you. We apparated here just as you were walking up to the blond haired man."

"Green seers? That's just one of old Nan's tales. That doesn't exist." Lyanna initially scoffed. "Though Children of the Forest were meant to be a myth as well." She finished shoulders slumped. Her mind was spinning at all the new information. And what in the gods name was apparating?

"I give up. My life just can't get anymore awful than it already is. Stupid Robert, stupid prince." Lyanna said crumpling to lie with back against the weirwood. "Whatever it is the gods want from me I no longer care. I just want to be left alone." Lyanna mumbled.

She sat there staring at her knees. She heard the crunching of the snow as her saviours moved about, and beside her came a thump as her brother was gently deposited by her side.

"Kreacher could you bring me a quill and parchment with some ink." She heard the man named Harry say.

She stayed still listening to the breeze, the rustling of the man's movements, the scratching of a quill as it wrote on parchment. All of a sudden it stopped as she felt someone's gaze upon her.

"Right, things look very ugly, complicated and twisted, I get that and you're probably wondering where the hell we've come from and how're we here and I'm sure I'll get around to telling you all about it but I can't do that here." He said looking in her eyes. "I don't know where I am, I don't know who the people you're talking about are and I can't do much to help you if you stay here so if you'd like you can come with me you could tell me all about it."

Immediately she stiffened, her mind screaming at her to not trust another man, that she already trusted one and the prince had betrayed her.

"I'm going to send your brother back to his bed, he'll wake in a couple of hours. By that time we'll be up north and away from these Knights." Harry said calmly.

"How do you think you're going to get into Winterfell? My father's men would rip you apart if they saw you carrying Benjen!" She exclaimed shaking her head. Looking back at her saviour she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned on his heel and vanished with a 'pop'. Her jaw dropped as she sprang to her feet looking around for the dark haired man. She saw him yards away from where he first was waving cheekily at her. He disappeared once more for her only to hear another pop at her side where she immediately turned only to jump back in fright, squealing loudly, tripping over her feet and landing on her arse. Hearing laughter she looked up and stared into the weird man's green eyes. She grasped the hand he extended and yanked him down next to her in frustration.

She watched as he rolled on the snowy ground in laughter as she huffed in indignation crossing her arms.

Getting to her feet she saw a blade stuck in the ground by the tree, walking to it she ignored the laughter in the background as went to pick up the ruby encrusted sword. As she reached it she saw a note sticking to the tree. It read.

 _I've taken Lyanna beyond the wall away from your nefarious hands._

 _I figured she deserved better than anything you could offer her._

 _I wish you well._

 _HP_

Hearing a pop she turned and saw that the Child had returned and the man had finished laughing.

"Benjen! What happened to Benjen? Where did Benjen go?" She asked looking around fitfully. He was lying unconscious not long ago.

"Kreacher took him to his room while you were busy fooling around. These arses won't stay unconscious much longer. I'd rather be away from here then dealing with them." Harry said looking to her. "Are you going to join us and run away from these rapists or are you willing to stay here with them."

Hearing Harry say that she was at a loss. She didn't know where to go next or what to do. Could she return to Winterfell knowing that she would soon marry Robert? Could she willing go with the Prince now knowing that he lied to her? Lyanna turned to look at the man waiting patiently. He must've read something in her expression as he smiled kindly.

"It's not like you'll be gone long. Just until these men leave. I'll bring you to where I'm staying and then as soon as I get word I'll bring you back." He said extending his hand grasped in the child's that stood by his side. "Grasp Kreacher's hand tightly and we'll be on our way."

Determinedly she stepped forward, face set as she made her decision. She would join these two and go from there. No more planning, everything from then would be as spontaneous as can be, it helped that she was getting away from Robert. She grasped the hand extended to her, the child began to turn, the next she thing she knew she collapsed on her knees reeling. She felt like she needed to hurl. After a couple of minutes she steadied enough and looked around and found herself surrounded by the familiar white bark of the weirwood and hundreds of children which she quickly realized were other Children of the Forest. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder she looked up into the emerald green eyes of her saviour. He squeezed her shoulder in a display of sympathy, and he mumbled something about it getting easier.

"Where are we? Are we really in the Haunted Forest?" Lyanna looked around trying to find a landmark she could use to determine where they were. "Winterfell is at least a fortnight away from the Wall on horseback. It took us less than a second."

"Magic." Harry said gently. He reached out, extending his hand for her to grasp as he aided Lyanna to her feet. Lyanna looked around uneasily, she was in an unfamiliar place with people she didn't know. There were easily hundreds of children although they seemed split in two groups. The larger group was looking more and more chagrined as the smaller group talked. Lyanna couldn't understand a word being said. Looking to Harry she saw he had the same expression of confusion before he looked away and headed off. Frowning she turned away from taking in her surroundings. It seemed today was one full of surprises as she spotted unicorns grazing. She immediately dash off to pet one, she needed to do something otherwise she'd soon be overwhelmed. A few moments ago she was outside of Winterfell by the Wolfswood, now she was beyond the Wall. She had never seen unicorns before, it seemed the smaller foals were gold and the adults white. They seemed to be wary of her but settled down soon after she approached. She thought that they only lived on Skagos. She turned to see Harry walking towards a weirwood with a rag sitting on one of its lower branches and a chest sitting at its base. She watched as he removed the rag before placing it on his head, picked up the cumbersome silver chest, dragged it behind him towards a cave and finally waved her over to join him in the cave.

"Would you like something to eat?" Harry called out to her.

She hesitated, trying to come up with some reason to refuse only for her stomach to grumble. Sighing she made her way over to the cavern's entrance where Harry had a blue fire going. Shaking her head in exasperation she sat down nearest to the exit. She gratefully accepted the bowl of soup Harry handed to her with a soft word of thanks.

"So would you mind explaining to me what happened back there?" He asked. Turning to look at him, Lyanna could see the intrigued expression on his face. She opened her mouth to snark that it isn't any of his concern. However before she got a chance he cut her off, his face flushing in shame.

"I'm sorry, its none of my business." He apologized, averting his eyes. "I've got a general idea and frankly that's enough."

"Thank you" she mumbled remorsefully. He saved her from the Prince. Hell. He saved her from Robert as well, and here he's offering food and shelter beyond the Wall where the Kings laws have no hold over anyone and she was considering telling her saviour to shove it. Clearing her throat she turned back to her soup and took a couple of spoonfuls thoughtfully.

"I'm betrothed." She groused. "I'm betrothed to a man that's more interested in shoving his prick in every cunt he can find. I sought to escape. I wanted to get away so I planned to flee with the crown prince. You saw how that turned out."

"Betrothed? They still do that in this world?" He asked surprisedly. They both turn in shock as another voice spoke.

"I believe I have the answer to that question traveler." Lyanna stares in shock as she sees a one eyed man imbedded into the trunk of the weirwood tree.

"Welcome. I'm afraid I don't receive many guests so I don't have much in the way of food. Much less for the daughter of the Warden of the North. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the last Greenseer, the three-eyed crow, Lord Bloodraven though my mother called me Brynden." Lyanna watched as he gazed at them. "You are Lyanna Stark, the wolf maid, I've seen you wandering the wolfswood aback your horse and duelling with your brothers. I don't know much about you green-eyed stranger, Leaf told me that you were from another realm. One that is connected to this one by the Red Comet just like the Last Hero did. Interestingly enough here lies his remains. Like the last hero who came during the Long Night you appeared from no where." He said chuckling. "Now I understand where nowhere actually is."

Lyanna watched as Harry slowly stood and walked towards the man seated by the tree.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you Brynden." Harry said bemusedly extending his hand to shake. Lyanna could only watch gobsmacked as Harry seemed to take all this in stride as she was left floundering in confusion. Her gaze whipped upwards as she caught the sound of someone speaking from the branch of the Weirwood.

"Harry Potter. It seems like you've landed in another interesting place. I'm sure you'll like it here. Yes, you'll be right at home here. I've been floating around these magical trees, they are all interconnected somehow. I flow through them similarly to how I sort the students. The furthest I've traveled was to a swampland. It doesn't seem there are many of these trees beyond that point but you can tell that this society is in the Middle Ages with castles. Nothing like London." The voice casually interrupted.

"Oh!" Harry said nodding his head. "I see... Well my Lord Bloodraven what can you tell me about this world, it seems my companion is a little lost for words and the children of the forest are busy reacquainting themselves with their kin."

"I find myself curious, I'll answer your question if you can tell me something. Did you walk the Red Comets path that Leaf spoke of? Do you come from this other forest that is joined to ours? I never would have imagined something like that actually existed. I suppose people would question the existence of the Children of the Forest as they had not been seen by human life for millennia. To think from the hundred or so that were here before to increase sixfold in a matter of moments." Brynden said.

"Yes. I thought it would have been quite the journey, sadly it was as easy as walking up a path through the forest. I have to say though it was one of the most pleasant travelling method I have experienced." Harry said.

Lyanna had enough as she leapt to her feet and joined the two.

"What is going on? What's this about a Red Comet? Another world?" Lyanna said shaking her head. "Ridiculous." Looking at the two before her she saw their expressions. "It can't be real." She continued softly.

"It's magic!" Harry laughed. "I've long since learned that with magic almost anything is possible. It can't make food though, that's a shame."

"Stop answering everything with magic." Lyanna said grumpily as she turned to Harry. "So you come from another world? Why did you save me when you didn't even know me?"

"My friends call it my saving people thing." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just came to this world not long ago. The Sorting Hat told me the trees were magical so I lay back against one and followed its instruction. I found myself traveling through the trees until I saw you and the three men. And here we are..."

"Here you are indeed..." Brynden said. "I wonder what kind of ripples you've already made just by rescuing Lyanna here. Regardless. Now is not the time to ponder the consequences of your actions. I was going to tell you the history of the land. I find it'll be important so that you don't step on anymore toes accidentally.

Before I get into anything I ask that you disregard many of the morals that you might've known in your world. Things are very different."

"I've got an idea, it seems like life has stagnated in this form of life for thousands of years whereas where I'm from it evolved to a point where people served themselves and through popular vote they were elected to serve the realm." Harry said.

Brynden seemed to smile. "Very well. I guess I'll start from the beginning here in Westeros. Here we are near the centre of the land mass. To the north is The Land of Always Winter. It remains unmapped. It is said that the Others live there. Moving from there we have the Frostfangs, a chain of mountains, then here we have the Haunted Forest and the land Beyond the Wall where the Free Folk roam. A lawless group that include cannibals, different clans and the Thenns. Further south lies the Wall commanded by the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The North ruled by the Starks, the Trident by the Tullys, the Westerlands by the Lannisters, the Iron Islands by the Greyjoys, the Reach by the Tyrells, the Stormlands by the Baratheons and Dorne by the Martells. These families are all overruled by the Targaryens. Before these families came to rule the land was solely occupied by the Children of the Forest." Brynden began with a reminiscent tone. "Some twelve thousands years ago only the children lived on this land, they lived free and the weirwood was prosperous and grew throughout the land. They lived off the land and among them many creatures, unicorns, mammoths, giants, direwolves, lions and others. It was peaceful. No wars, no battles for glory, the Children were a peaceful race. They lived this way until the arrival of the First Men. The First Men crossed the narrow sea from the continent of Essos. I'm afraid I don't have a map so when you head south you'll have to ask a maester. I'm sure Maester Walys can help you there. Regardless, they crossed the narrow sea and made it to what is now Dorne. They came with their bronze spears and shields and burned the Children's weirwoods and started a war. Two thousand years they fought for dominance, the Children used their magic to shatter the land bridge through which the First Men came and later flooded the Neck. Eventually they sued for peace and signed the Pact. This Pact of peace lasted four thousand years before the mythical Others invaded from the north bringing destruction and death to children and First Men alike during a long winter that has been come to be known as the Long Night. The Children of the Forest called for a Saviour through the Red Comet's path who later joined with the First Men, to fight against the Others in the Battle for the Dawn. Eventually the Others were driven back into the Lands of Always Winter.

After the Long Night, the First Men and the children of the forest lived in relative peace. In these years, the children of the forest began their slow withdrawal from the lands of men, retreating deeper into their forests and Beyond the Wall. The Children of the Forest taught the worship of the old gods to the First Men until the Andals came.

The Andals first landed in the Fingers and attacked the First Men living in the Vale. They burnt down their weirwood groves, hacked down the faces and slaughtered the Children of the Forest that they came across. Everywhere they proclaimed the the triumph of the Seven over the old gods. After several hundred years of war, the Andals conquered or married into the southern kingdoms of the First Men and created their own. Only the Kings of Winter resisted the Andals successfully, stopping them at Moat Cailin.

The Rhoynar arrived seven hundred years before the Targaryen rule had begun. The warrior-queen Nymeria led the surviving Rhoynar in fleeing Essos in ten thousand ships, guiding them to finally land in Dorne in southern Westeros. Nymeria married a Dornish lord, Mors Martell of Sunspear, and helped him consolidate Dorne under his rule through Nymeria's War. The Rhoynar have lived and intermingled with the Dornish since that time.

Relations between the children and humans grew distant over the years, until they ceased altogether. By the time of Aegon's Landing, when the Targaryens sought to conquer Westeros, humans had not seen the children for thousands of years." Summed up Brynden. "This is in essence how the kingdoms came to be. The North, The Riverlands, The Vale, The Iron Islands, The Reach, The Westerlands, The Stormlands, The Crownlands and Dorne. They were separate for years as they lived and battled. It wasn't until the Targaryens came and united them starting with Aegon, the first of his name. He, his two sister-wives, and their dragons caused havoc through the realm."

"Sister-wives? Is incest common is these parts?" Harry questioned queasily. "That sounds ghastly, in my world I only knew of one family where brother wed sister and they turned out insane. Cousins marrying each other is as almost as bad in some cases."

"Hey! My mother and father were cousins, well second cousins, and we turned out alright." Lyanna countered, tempered flaring. "I could best you with a sword any day of the year."

She watched as he turned to look at her small smile on his face.

"I'm sure you're just lovely, all barbs and ice. What of the prince, is he born of incest?" He looks to Brynden who wore a wry grin as Lyanna huffs at the irony. "Madness, madness born from all those years in power and interbreeding. What were they trying to do. Keep their blood pure or something." Harry said with a grimace.

The hat sitting on the branch laughed mockingly. "To think you just ended a war of pureblood bigotry just to be thrown into one where only those of pure blood rule."

"So how long have these dragons been in power. When was Aegon's Conquest?" Harry said. Lyanna listened on wishing to hear more of the history though she already knew some of it.

"It has been roughly three hundred years since. There have been many wars in between for succession and rebellions. I was sent to the wall for my part in one of such rebellions. I became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and got waylaid by the Children who taught me to greensee and I've been here ever since." Brynden finished with a sigh. "I have many things to ask of you stranger, about your magic and your power but perhaps it would best if it happened at another time. I wish to see something, and it's best to see it in raven."

"See in raven?" She asked as she watched the man close his eyes and seemingly sunk into the tree. A black bird then landed on her shoulder that pecked her head before taking off. "I never realized Old Nan's tales of wargs were more than just stories. Walys was more of a facts are facts maester. Shows what the southerners know." Lyanna reasoned to herself before turning to regard Harry as she wondered what to do next.

"I need some fresh air. This is all so confusing." Quickly shaking her head she left the cave and the warmth to gaze upon the unicorns. Some of Children were braiding their mane, others were running around them in excitement some even had tears in their eyes. Hearing the snap of a twig she turned and found her dark-haired saviour as he made to stand beside her.

"They joined us on our journey to this realm along the path. I think some thestrals joined us. Can you see them? They're only visible to those who have seen death." Harry asked pointing to the winged beasts Lyanna hadn't realized were there. "Would you like to fly?" He asked her.

Looking she saw the small herd, she made out a small group of six horse-like beasts with wings with their cartilage visible and their white eyes. A burst of excitement bloomed through her as she quickly grasped her saviour by the hand to drag him to the beasts before nearing them cautiously. Extending a hand to its muzzle as she gently brush its mane. With a nudge she turned to see Harry already mounted and waiting patiently. She had never flown much less ride bare backed so she joined him, mimicking how he sat upon its back.

"We just want to fly around a bit give us a quick look of the area, if you could take off and circle around." Harry instructed the beasts and almost instantly they took off and started soaring through the air as their passengers let out gasps of delight and joy. Lyanna didn't mind fleeing with Harry so much anymore. Flying on the back of this horse beat Rhaegar Targaryen any day.

* * *

 **Take the time to read and review. Thanks once again for reading my story.**


	4. Chasing Dreams

**_I don't own Harry Potter or a Song of fire and Ice or Game of Thrones_**

* * *

When did life become so complicated? Whatever happened to fighting for glory? Dying a good man's death on the battlefield fighting for what he believed in. How did it come to this? He had obeyed his prince's command and then suddenly nothing. Nothing but memories of what led to this point. Arthur reflected on the past moons where he and his brothers of Aerys Targaryen's Kingsguard slowly watched the Crown Prince descend into madness...

 _It all had started at the tourney hosted by Lord Whent at his seat of Harrenhal. This tourney was merely a guise to assemble the Great Council and despose the king. It pitted the heir against the crown. Lord Varys alerted the king of the attempt and of the hopes of uniting the Great Council to depose Aerys and put his son Rhaegar in his place. The whole of the Kingsguard joined the Royal family on the trek to Lord Whent's castle. Ser Oswell was eager to meet with his older brother. The small folk were celebrating the end of winter. The nobles hoped to bring a madman bent on destruction down before rebellions the like of which hasn't been seen since King Jaehaerys put and end to the last of the Blackfyre uprisings._

 _The tourney had just ended, Arthur sought to congratulate the crown prince, his good friend, on besting Ser Barristan. Words failed Arthur as he caught sight of the prince crowning a northerner with the wreath of laurels, crowning her his queen of love and beauty. Arthur recognized her as Lyanna Stark. She had been the one the prince had sought, the one he had wooed with his honeyed words that swayed the poor besotted girl. Arthur rushed to the dragon's side, sword grasped by the pommel at his side, Ser Oswell not far behind. Arthur looked around to find the King and already the Lord Commander l at the ready with Ser Leywn looking around for dissenters. Silence met the princes actions and all the while they of the kings loyal guard watched on._

 _"Well fought my prince" Ser Oswell congratulated as they made their way to the Prince's allocated rooms in the foreign castle._

 _The prince did not deign to answer only humming a tune he himself composed. It was well known among them of the Kingsguard. The crown prince had been working on it for many moons now. Arthur heard Rhaegar once mumbling about a promised prince, he heard the same from the king. One thing the guard agreed on was that it all began after the birth of his son Aegon._

 _After being replaced by the White Bull, the lord commander of the kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower, Oswell and Arthur headed to take their own nap. A journey to King's Landing in the face of such adversity seemed daunting and fraught with blood and gore._

 _Arthur caught his traveling companion mumble under his breath._

 _"... May the warrior grant me strength..."_

 _Arthur, while being a knight anointed by the Seven, hadn't truly embraced them as some of his brothers, like Ser Barristan did. While his family served the Seven, his lord father claimed the First Men were their ancestors. The First Men who served tree gods. Arthur never particularly cared or understood the Seven or the old gods, it was ridiculous how they bent their own rules time and time again. Be it with the bastards of the realm or the corrupt septons who fatten themselves off the backs of the small folk. Where was the Father when men like Aerys' reigned. Where was the Mother when bastards were born and left without fathers. Where was the Crone when the kingdom needed her most. Seven Hells he served a man born of incest, what good did the Seven's curse on them and their kin do then. He was sure the Northern Gods didn't accept incest either and yet the Targaryens still ruled. The hypocrisy made Arthur question many things. One of such were his oaths and oft times, to Arthur's guilty pleasure, he bended them frequently. With these thoughts Arthur succumbed to his dreams._

 _No harm befell any of the royal family after the awkward development. The ten day tourney had come to a close and everyone went on their way. The Royal host moved steadily out of Harrenhal. Winter had passed, the roads were cleared and the journey would move swiftly. The Prince rode at the back of the column with Arthur at his side. Arthur could almost hear the prince's mind whistling, thinking about whatever insanity the Prince had come up with over the night. Arthur remember the night before the crowning, Arthur had stumbled upon the Prince and his conversation with Lyanna Stark. It seemed to Arthur that Rhaegar had made plans to take his new queen away from her home. It seemed that it would happen soon as the prince couldn't stop looking north every so often._

 _As they broke for camp Arthur left the prince's side to see his sister, he hadn't seen her much during the tourney, not even when the prince had crowned the wolf maid with the wreath of flowers. Normally she'd be by Princess Elia's side. Trotting ahead to the wheelhouse he was met by the sullen Princess being by comforted by his sister, Ashara. Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn were guarding the wheelhouse and its inhabitants at the moment. Drawing near Arthur caught his sister's eye, gesturing with his head away from the encampment he descended from his mount._

 _"Your highness," Arthur bowed and kissed her hand. "I hope I find you well."_

 _"And you Ser Arthur." Elia miserably said. Child birth mustn't agree with her, she hadn't been this bad since Rhaenys's birth. Arthur remembered the lively Princess of Dorne, full of wit and humour. Back then it seemed that no one wished to be with her due to a childhood ailment. She got over it and yet no one seemed interested in her in fear of contracting it themselves. Arthur, being the gallant knight, comforted her, introduced her to Ashara and life was never the same._

 _"I was hoping to speak to my sister your highness. If only for a short while." Arthur asked._

 _"Yes of course. You don't need to be so proper all the time Arthur, we've known each other long enough." Elia said scowling. "Perhaps you need a reminder. If only I weren't so weak I'd teach you a proper lesson on manners and courtesies." She said with a smile that brought shivers down Arthur's spine as he recalled past infractions._

 _"It's expected of me Princess." Arthur replied lips twitching. It had been a long time since they laid together, in fact the last time they had done so was a week before Aegon's birth. Rhaegar was too immersed in his books to care for his wife. Elia was careful though, she only lay with Arthur after she knew she was pregnant from Rhaegar and only when Arthur was guarding her chambers. The King's paranoia helped as Kingsguard's were stationed inside the chambers and Elia deserved a guard while pregnant with the heirs._

 _"I'll be back Elia." Ashara seemed to affirm with Arthur could tell was a forced smile and after receiving a nod from the other handmaidens she left with Arthur a distance away from the King's host._

 _Before Arthur could get a word in Ashara immediately cut him off._

 _"What in the Seven Hells is the Prince thinking? I thought everything was well in hand. This tournament was going to change the kingdom for the better. Now it's obvious nothing good is going to come of this. Dorne has been slighted, the Stormlands feel robbed and the North is on the fence. And it's the prince's fault. I thought he would unite the Kingdom against the King. Now we're worse off than before this bloody tourney." She ranted pacing. "This tournament changed everything for me. Why does your bloody prince have to muck everything up."_

 _"You know I could have you tried for treason. You know better than to speak your mind about such things." Arthur said furiously, looking around anxiously. "What if someone heard? Varys has spies everywhere."_

 _"It's not like you can't be charged with the same. I'm sure your infractions are worse. It's all I hear from Elia. She thinks she's so sly. Using Rhaegar's name when speaking of your prowess. It would make me hurl as only I knew who she meant while the other ladies were tittering about." Ashara said with a knowing look in her eyes. "Anyway I don't care anymore. I'm sick of living in fear. Watching what I say day to day. Looking around corners, hiding behind Elia's skirts. I'm heading home." She said. "Elia's given me leave. I've served as her lady in waiting for a couple of years hoping to find a lord to marry and all I've found at court was what I thought I left behind in Dorne. Just because I'm Dornish doesn't mean that I'll spread my legs for any handsome knight or lord. Gods before this tourney I'd have thought to join the silent sisters. Aren't I more than a pair of tits on legs? Does anything I say matter? I thought King's Landing was different. I thought I would meet a decent lord. They're all the same. A few kisses and then they're already undoing my laces. By the Seven I'll be glad to be away from King's Landing."_

 _"What about father? He wished for you to find a lord to marry at court." Arthur said holding his sister by her shoulders, trying to look her in the eyes. "Will you return empty handed? You're eight and ten."_

 _She shrugged his hands from her shoulders as she turned._

 _"I've married a man. He will come to Starfall and talk to father." She said dismissively._

 _"I thought you said that you couldn't find a man to marry. That they were all pigs and the like. I would have thought to be invited to the wedding. Especially considering I was so nearby." Arthur said in jest._

 _"I said I couldn't find a man to marry at King's Landing. I never said that I didn't find one at the tourney. I couldn't have invited you because you were too busy guarding the damned Prince, besides I don't think you would have liked the ceremony. I had to make some changes at the last moment." Ashara said. "He told me of the northern traditions, how man and woman would stand before the gods and then cloaks were exchanged. He told me of their heart tree and their faces. He told me of how he was only the second son and how he wouldn't inherit much. Whatever his father gave him would be a pittance. I was disappointed, I believed he was trying to shy away as he usually would so I forced his hand."_

 _"You're serious?" Arthur could only blink in horror. "In the godswoods? Where anyone could see you? Gods I think I might've heard you that night. Where's this Ned so that I can kill him."_

 _"You'll do no such thing! He's a better man than any you can find in all the southern kingdoms. He's the only man that I'll ever consider marrying." She exclaimed rounding on him. Arthur took a step back as his sister moved forward poking his jerkin. "We've spent the whole of tournament talking, he's quiet, shy, unlike any other lord I've met at King's Landing. He was a mystery that I couldn't solve, I've never felt so drawn to another. Of course I had my doubts, I thought it was all an act, to get close to me, so he could sink his fangs into me when my guard was down. Yet he never initiated anything untoward, never presumed anything and always asked my opinion. I'm glad his brother introduced us. We made love that last night in the godswoods with no one about." Ashara said passionately._

 _"What? You, a lady, of eight and ten has fallen in love?" Arthur completely dumbstruck. "I thought you said you were past all those tales of Knights, Valour, and Honour." What was going on? He had come to speak with his sister. Ask how she was, where she had she been during the tourney, and maybe find out if Elia was alright. "Who is this good man you've met? You can't possibly have fallen in love with whoever. Life isn't a song. It hasn't even been a fortnight! What is it with those damned northerners. First the Prince and now my own sister."_

 _"He's a better man than any of those nobles at court father wished for me to meet. Much better than any of the Dornish lords I've met in Dorne. Elia will want to visit with her brother so I'll board her vessel and get an escort from Sunspear to Starfall." Ashara declared before frowning. "Though I'm worried about what the crown prince is doing? What is he thinking? Is this the infamous Targaryen insanity? I fear for my life every time I sit in the King's presence. I fear for Elia. Is she going to be killed on the Prince's whims? Are you going to sit idle as Elia gets chucked aside? I know you and Elia have shared more than several tumbles in the sac Arthur and the sight of the Crown Prince trying to woo another must be grating your soul. Elia already gave him an heir. What more does he need? What about me and Ned? His sister Lyanna? She's already betrothed to a Baratheon. I'm sure Robert won't appreciate Rhaegar moving in on his prize."_

 _"You know what? I don't know anymore, I swore an oath to defend and serve the king and his family. I've kept my oath, and I'll stay to serve. King's Landing was always an ugly place. Schemers and plotters. You don't know who to trust or who will be roasted in the King's Fires. Head south, head home. It's for the best. If your Stark is as willing as you're sure he is and father allows it who am I to say no." Arthur bewildered, he was a Knight of the Kingsguard. All he needed to do was serve and obey. He didn't care for the intricacies of court. "Take care of yourself Ashara. Mayhap I'll join your party to Sunspear. If the prince wishes to join." Kissing her brow he returned with her to the princesses camp under the eye of Ser Barristan who wore a frown as he gazed upon Arthur's sister. Arthur quirked a brow at the display and resolved to ask him of it at a later time when they were both off duty._

 _It wasn't long before the sun had set. Night was upon them and Arthur found Barristan's company. He was always a solemn pious knight._

 _"Why the long face Ser Barristan?" Arthur quietly asked. Arthur watched as the old knight gazed into the embers of the fire._

 _"If only I had won that joust. I could have avoided all this uneasiness and named your sister my queen of love and beauty. I didn't even see her during the tilts, she seems quite taken with a lord. I heard her tell the princess about him." Barristan sighed prodding the fire with his sword. "We are heading for dark times Arthur. Sometimes I wonder what could have been had I not rescued the king from Duskendale. I'm sure Lord Tywin would have groomed the prince to be a great ruler. Instead our king turned into this scheming madman bent on roasting his opposition. The small council just stands by and cowers to his fires now that Lord Lannister is no longer among them. He wasn't pleased when his son and heir was knighted to our brotherhood. The Grand Maester is naught but an insect with no spine. He won't speak a word against the king and the other lords just sit back and let the King do as he pleases._

 _Many of the great lords witnessed what happened at the end. I'm sure you noticed Prince Oberyn. You can be sure he'll speak with Prince Doran. No doubt the Dornish will feel slighted by the Crown Prince's actions, if they haven't already, our brother Lewyn is an uncle to the princess and even he looked displeased. Lord Robert Baratheon was seething in his seat, no doubt he would've been up in arms if not for his friend. The realm will bleed I can assure you of that. I'm just not sure when." Barristan rumbled._

 _"Aye but who's to say this isn't a long time coming. Three hundred years brewing, the slights that had been ignored, the wrongs that had not been righted. All we do now is obey and protect, that was my oath, and I shall obey until my dying breath. I gave up my lot in life to serve the king and my friend. Mayhap I can steer him right. If not I shall see it to the end." Arthur reaffirmed to himself._

 _A week had passed and they reached King's Landing. Things continued monotonously for Arthur, speaking with his brothers, training the men, guarding the Royal family. As Arthur watched the prince, he noted that Rhaegar was studying various tomes and scrolls written in a language Arthur couldn't comprehend. Other times he was with Elia and the children as they talked and enjoyed the spring that had finally come. It wasn't long before Prince Oberyn was to return to Sunspear. The Crown Prince and his family were set to join them to Dorne and the king had ordered Ser Leywn and Arthur to be sent along with them to guard them in their homeland as fellow countrymen._

 _The journey was quiet, all told it was a moons turn at sea where Arthur often lay abed seasick. They reached Sunspear and it was easy to see that the tension was thick. However as a dragon would the crown prince ignored it and perused through whatever scrolls he could find in the library. Upon Elia's request they left for the Water Gardens to let her little ones mingle in the pools and enjoy the beautiful palace. Arthur had remembered some of his childhood. It was a place where many Dornish children of noble birth played and grew, only the Yronwood were loathe to join. It's where Ashara's friendship with Elia was born. It was where Elia and Arthur shared most of their steamy encounters. New memories would soon join those older ones as a furious Ashara slapped an arrogant Prince Oberyn as the Dornish prince was lusting around, looking for tail._

 _They spent a week there among the Dornish. Princess Elia was looking better, she said that she felt healthier since she had left the capital. Healthy enough to drag Arthur out the last night of their stay at the Water Gardens to make new memories of them fucking by the pools. It seemed that whenever they journeyed to the Water Gardens they ended up making love. It wasn't something new to Arthur. They had been each other's first, as no one wished to bed the sickly Elia when she was younger though the maesters said she was healthy. Arthur felt the need to care for her like a good knight, and she immediately pounced on him. Arthur hadn't laid with another and with the exception of the crown prince he doubted Elia shared her bed with any other as well. Their nightly dalliances were limited these days as birthing complications exhausted the princess and kept her abed until now. For the whole of the next day Arthur couldn't get the image of her bouncing breasts out of his mind as they said their farewells to the princes and his sister._

 _It was on the trip back, anger surfaced from the prince. It seemed none of his tomes had what he was looking for. He became short and irritable with the crew and sailors. It was only when they reached the capital, a moons turn later, that he left his family to race to the Keep with Arthur at his tail. He reached his highness's solar where he was talking to the new lord Hand, Owen Merryweather. It seemed his Highness was expecting his heirs arrival for he shooed his Hand bid the Kingsguard to stand by the door and make sure no one enter the near vicinity. And so they stood guard, Barristan, Oswell and Arthur. Patrolling around the solar while father and son schemed and plotted. It was long into the night before Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur were called in and informed of their mission for the Prince. The King informed them of their mission._

 _"My son needs to take another wife, Daenys the dreamer foretold the Doom and she foretold the prince that was promised. This is all for the realm. The Seven Kingdoms shall prosper. We are the blood of the dragon. The Dragon need three heads. My son will take a northern wife in order to allow the realm to prosper. His Dornish wife only managed to bring him one proper Targaryen, Rhaenys is too Dornish for my tastes. We chased the Rhoynar from their land back in Essos. We are what remain of the dragonlords. I figured, back then, that since Elia had some dragon blood within her she would make a strong queen, and yet with every birth she seems to weaken. Now I see that for a dragon to prove its worth it needs a strong foe. Though the Kings in the North bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, they did it after the Field of Fire for the people they served. They serve their people like we will serve ours." Aerys Targaryen, second of his name finished, eyes bulging. "You shall prepare for a journey north, Winter has passed, spring is upon us. Rhaegar had prepared for this and his wolf maid is waiting for his arrival. Luckily enough this has come at a good time. This mission will need to be keep quiet. Your duties are now aligned with my heir. See to it that he completes his mission without mishap. Now leave I wish to rest."_

 _They left the room in silence. The prince with a purpose in his gait. Arthur is left wondering how his sister would feel at this turn of events. It would seem that another pair of violet eyes have fallen prey to the northern lights. Shaking his head he followed the prince as he headed to the library, no doubt searching for maps of the north and their customs to plot and scheme. The Grand Maester was eager to assist the prince in anyway he could. Rhaegar is a common sight among the archives and the tomes. He always has been so it mustn't come as shock to the elder maester. They stayed there for days, the prince soaking up the history his guard pacing and guarding his person. It seemed the prince only had time for his children as he always took meals with them to ask about their day even though Rhaenys only could babble. It seemed even after a rough birth the little prince would live. Many were concerned especially given that Princess Elia could no longer bear children._

 _Finally the time had arrived for their journey north. The day before, Elia wished to leave King's Landing, she was heading for her seat of Dragonstone with the children. She felt uncomfortable in the capital for some reason as if it were the cause of her ailment. With her headed to Dragonstone that made it easier on the prince to sneak out away from prying eyes without causing a fuss in court. The journey north would take some time. They voyaged past the Crownlands, trekked through the Riverlands and past the Twins._

 _Arthur looked around as they neared where Greywater Watch ought to be, he wondered if he would find whatever might've caught his sister's fancy though he didn't think her marriage would come to fruition. With this abduction of Winterfell's daughter the realm would bleed. He heard snippets in regards to the prince's wife to be. It was known throughout the realm that she was betrothed to the Baratheons. Her lord father had also betrothed his heir to the Lord of the Trident eldest daughter. That put three of the great houses against the crown. Sighing Arthur pushed on. He had sworn his oath and would see it to the end._

 _It was a fortnight later they finally came upon Winterfell. As soon as they caught sight of the castle, the prince urged them to wait. He said she would wait in the Wolfswood. It was said the she-wolf enjoyed riding, hunting and swordplay. The prince was sure she was eager for his arrival. All that was needed was patience before she would come to him._

 _It seemed that the prince was right as the night of their arrival she came out. The prince had told her three moons and there she was. The sun had just set, she arrived afoot, uncertain expression on her face, fidgeting, looking back at Winterfell every few steps. It was easy to see why the prince had been enthralled by the wolf maid. She was a sight to behold, dark hair that went down her back, grey eyes and a womanly figure despite her young age. One thing that was not expected was her brother trotting after her. His arrival was unexpected and the Kingsguard presence seemed to make her reconsider. Words were had, the princes patience broke and next thing Arthur knew he was out cold._

Waking up, Arthur jumped to his feet and tried to grasp the pommel of his sword with his numb hands. He looked around searching for his prince. It seemed that the Prince had been the first to wake and had reached his sword planted by the foot of the Heart tree. He seemed to be reading a note in the moonlight.

"Your highness, excuse me for my failures I don't know what came over me." Arthur said kneeling, Ser Oswell not a second behind.

The prince waved his hand as if dismissing the issue."Rise Arthur, Oswell. All is well. We all dropped our guard. We've lost our prize and now it seems as if she's lost forever. Is there any knight or lord with the initials HP in the north? Or a House? With black hair?"

Arthur shook his head. He didn't know many of the northern houses. To his right Oswell had an pensive expression on his face.

"Has this man left a message my prince?" Oswell asked.

"Aye, he said that he has taken Lyanna beyond the Wall. It hasn't been long since we were knocked out. Perhaps if we make haste we may catch them." Rhaegar said frowning as he looked past his loyal guard.

Turning Arthur caught sight of a mounted party of horsemen carrying the Stark standard. Looking around the younger stark was nowhere to be found. Arthur grasped the pommel of his sword despite the discomfort. He stood in front of his prince as Oswell took the other side.

"Now what has brought the Crown Prince all this way from King's Landing. Though spring is in the air, here it is still unpleasant." The Stark Lord calmly brought up. Looking down from his mighty steed he continued. "Your Highness, all that was needed was to send a raven and upon your arrival, Winterfell would have been opened to you. Now I'm afraid I must ask whether you've seen my daughter? I fear she's run away or that she's been taken. From what I've seen there's no tracks to follow nor any sign of a struggle. Frankly I'm at a loss."

Arthur held his breath as he watch the crown prince walk towards the Warden of the North.

"Lord Stark, I've not seen your daughter. We've only just arrived not to long ago. We've needed to hunt some game for the road, we've still a ways to go before we reach the Wall. I wish to speak to my Uncle on the Wall. It has been many leagues since We past the Twins and our stores are nearly dry. We've still a long ways to go." The dragon lord spoke out a tale obviously concocted in case of such an event.

His teeth clenched, the Stark lord gritted out. "I must insist on giving you proper bed and board your Highness. It is wrong of a one such as myself to deny a prince of the realm bread and water. Follow some of my men, I'm afraid that the rest of my party must search the Wolfswood. Come rest the night and break bread with us in the morn and you can continue on your journey. I've met Aemon and a wiser man I have not found. He would've done well on the throne."

Despondently, as niceties were not supposed to be denied by a man of his stature, the prince accepted.

Fuming the Stark Lord turned about, gestured to his men as they spread out and galloped through the forest. A couple of others waited patiently for the prince, Oswell and Arthur to mount up and follow them. Reaching Winterfell they felt the difference in temperature. The hot springs provide much of the warmth here. Passing them off to the steward who was quick with courtesies and kindness the Prince and his guards were escorted to their chambers. Oswell and Arthur dared not leave the Prince's side. As of now they were in hostile land. Stark was aggravated due to his daughters disappearance. His son had disappeared as well, surely he told his father about what had happened and yet the Stark in Winterfell granted them board. Arthur felt uneasy as they reached their allocated rooms.

Ser Oswell in the safety of the room was quick to grasp Arthur by the neck and dragged him close to whisper in his ear.

"We are guests of the Warden of the North. It won't do for you to be so stiff. In the north, those who are granted guest rights are granted safety from harm and food. This is the greatest lord of the north and his vassals would look poorly on him is he broke the covenant. It is natural that guests are treated without threat and with honour because frankly wouldn't you wish for peace in the harsh climate during the winter." Arthur sighed in defeat, his brother knew better than him. Turning to the Prince, Arthur asked the next course of action.

"We're heading for the Wall of course." The prince states calmly while laying back on the bed. "We'll speak to Uncle Aemon and mayhap go beyond with a few Rangers. We shall search for the Children, did you not see the brown dwarf at Lyanna's side? You were turned away from our assailants so you wouldn't have seen them. We'll go beyond the wall and rescue her from the Children and the black haired man." He stated in a hushed tone. "I'll send the king a raven in the morn. We'll need to be patient. Hopefully we won't need to go to far. I'm sure Aemon will have some good information for us-" The prince stopped at the sound of knocking at the door. Signalling to Arthur, he rises to open the door to be met with the Stark lord.

"Ser Arthur? Could I speak with you a moment outside? Your father has sent a raven" A look of understanding came upon Arthur's face "Ah? So you have heard. While I'm loathe to deny my son this, he dishonoured the Lady Ashara and wishes to do right by her. Would your sister?" A questioning glance in his expression, Arthur give a nod "tolerate the Norths harsh cold winds and the snow. You in Starfall don't see snow, I'm concerned for her welfare as all loving parents would. I'm wondering where Ned would make his seat. I've a place in mind that I'll discuss with my son that will most likely be more comfortable for your sister."

"I'm loathe to speak on behalf of my sister my lord, she has tempered and wasted away in King's Landing for a couple of years as a hand maiden for the Princess. I'm sure she could endure snow. She told me as much the last I saw her." Arthur honestly said.

"Good, Good, The Daynes still boast of being descent of the First Men I believe, I wasn't sure but as I look to you I can see much difference between you and you Dornish brothers. Thank you for your time. In the morrow I'll be sending a raven to your Lord father, perhaps you would like to send him a message as well. Be sure to let me know." He left abruptly with a small nod.

Blinking at the dismissal Arthur re-enters the princes room, the princes gaze met his, Arthur answered his unasked question "Ashara met his son at Harrenhal my prince, he seeks her hand. My father will willing accede to her wishes."

Oswell chuckled. "Barristan won't like that. It seems that whenever the lady Ashara is in the room his eyes are drawn to her."

All that received was a 'hm' from the crown prince before he turned off to sleep. Looking to his brother, Arthur accepted the first shift to guard the prince this night and before long Arthur could hear the noise of slumbering from the two quietly wondering what the next day would bring. Standing he went to the sealed window and leaned against it, taking in the room. It was a modest chamber. Clearly not befitting his highnesses rank and station but surely the best they could offer on such short notice. Thinking about the north, Arthur wondered whether his sister would really like it here. It was a harsh land, it turned its people into strong people. They've endured much and lived through many winters. Down in Dorne when winter hits the seven kingdoms the Dornish kingdom is the least affected. She hasn't lived long enough to see a true winter. Neither had Arthur if he was being honest to himself.

Time past, soon it came time for Arthur to wake his brother. A Kingsguard is always ready, with a gentle nudge, Ser Oswell rolled to his feet put his hand to his blade and blinked blearily around.

"What's the plan for the morrow? Or is it today? Are we really heading to the W-Wall? Have you ever been?" Oswell queried with a yawn.

"No I haven't. I'm from the south, the Wall is nothing but a rock wall in the far south. No one really cares for it. We occasionally send some of our criminals up their way." Arthur entertained his brother until he got his bearings.

"Here in the north it's consider a noble post." Oswell said working the rest of his joints ready for action."Rest brother, we will be traveling soon." And with those words Arthur succumbed to his fatigue waiting what would come the next day.

Awaken by the caws of the crows, Arthur blearily looks around wondering where his brother and prince were. Standing and stretching he heads out only to be met by an older man sporting a thick winter beard.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, sword of the Morning, deadliest of the kingsguard, your brother and the crown prince are awaiting you to break bread. Prince Rhaegar sought to send a raven at the earliest convenience. I'm to escort you to the privy if you should need it then to the hall where the food awaits. It's not everyday the crown comes to Winterfell. I believe it's the first time a dragon has eaten in these halls. Mayhap Aegon the Conqueror did but I digress, the privy is through here should you need it." Giving a sharp nod Arthur set forth to relieve himself. The man was still waiting for him with a sour expression on his face as he quickly perked up and continued the tour to the hall where Arthur took his place, at his princes side. The meal was a quiet affair, no one brought up the missing Starks, and yet you could cut through the tension with a dull knife. Sighing, Arthur ate, keeping his eyes roaming, taking note of the various foods placed on the tables, hoping to perhaps send a note to his sister on what to expect this far north. Turning to the prince, Arthur quietly asks if he could send a letter to his father south.

"It would seem I must bother your Maester again lord Stark, my sworn shields family is interested in the north and he would wish to send a raven telling them of the sights he saw and the beauty of the country not possible where he grew." Rhaegar announced

Quickly Arthur sought to catch the Stark lords eye to possibly ratify his cause to get a nod from the great lord.

"It is not a problem, if your knight would follow Maester Walys." The old wolf said gesturing to a man in the typical maesters habit.

Standing slowly as to not set off anyone Arthur followed behind the learned man. As they walked the Maester was quick to point out the many buildings and their function. No doubt having understood the hidden mean the prince wished to convey.

"You know your letters Ser?" Arthur nodded. "Good good. Now here is a piece of parchment, a quill and ink pot and a candle for the wax. I'll bring the raven necessary when you've composed your letter. I've one from Lord Rickard, to attach to yours." The Maester said. "Call me when you've finished Ser Arthur."

 _Dear Father,_

 _The north is a brutal mistress I have to say. I'm here with my prince on a mission to hear more on a subject he found in the library. He's seeking his uncle on the Wall. We've past by Winterfell on the way up the kingsroad. It's a beautiful castle, and warmer than one would expect. I've been told it's due to the natural spring that the castle was built upon. We hunted in the Wolfswood the other day and this is nothing like at home. No water gardens for the children to play, it's a vast wilderness where they run free. The northerners live a harsh life and make a strong people. Even now I'm early spring we can still see signs of Winter. Mostly the snow._

 _I wish you well. Pass on my best wishes to my brother and sister._

 _Your son_

 _Ser Arthur Dayne_

Sealing the parchment, Arthur calls over the Maester who takes the letter affixes it to another and sends it on its way.

"His highness is set to leave." The Maester called out to the knight.

Arthur quickly walks to the gates where Ser Oswell holds his horse steady.

"... Thank you for your generosity my lord. I hope to see you again, if the gods are good and the weather is worst by the seas mayhap we will travel back down the kingsroad. This was a journey I wished to take. To see my northern subjects before I ascend to the throne." The dragon was charming his subjects. "We shall trek onwards to Castle Black. Come Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur!" Quickly mounting his horse with practiced movements he galloped through the north gate.

Riding away, Arthur looked to his friend who seemed to have regained some sense in the face of the seriousness of his actions.

"Why do you think we still live my prince? The young Stark must have known what we were after." Ser Oswell asked

"His son hasn't said a word of our involvement. Lord Stark hasn't said a word about any of his children's whereabouts. Did you notice that he didn't seem as angry this morn. He either must have found his daughter or knows where she is. He wouldn't have mentioned it in front of us. He wouldn't do anything to endanger his people. Especially so soon after winter." Rhaegar calmly said.

"Where do you go from here my prince? Shall we search the Wolfswood to make sure she's really gone, or head for the Wall?" Oswell asked.

"No." Rhaegar sighed. "We won't have another chance. We know nothing of the north. Or it's lands. I was hoping she would come quietly and she almost did. If it weren't for that interruption we would already be on our way home. No I sent a missive to father, trying to describe our assailant. All I really got was the black hair. It happened far to quickly. Regardless we shall head to Castle Black and speak to my uncle. I wish to hear what he knew of this prince promised."

It seemed that a crisis was averted, but only due to a lack of evidence. Shaking his head, Arthur returned to his vows. Obey and protect. That was all he needed.

* * *

 **Take the time to read and review. Thanks once again for reading my story.**


	5. Moving Forward

**I'm thankful to all of you that have reviewed, followed or favourited this story. I wasn't sure how well my story would be received so I wasn't sure how far I would go. Thanks to your reviews I've gotten a better idea what I'd like to do with the story. Normally I'll try and post on the weekends** **.**

 **Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

' _Pop_ '

"Thank you Kreacher. I'm sorry to drag you away. Something was blocking me from apparating. It's like there was an anti-apparition jinx blocking my way. I'm not too sure what it is but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Harry said frowning down at Kreacher.

"It was no trouble. You've been very kind to my kin, it was the least I could do. I'm sure you'd do the same for us. " Kreacher said without slouching, bowing or any other sort of deferential action. Kreacher felt better here, in this new place. It truly felt like home. It felt better than Number 12 Grimmauld Place ever did when he was serving his former Mistress and his Master Regulus. He didn't feel his fifty years anymore. He and a few other of the elderly Children of Hogwarts immediately felt the difference as they walked among the weirwood trees. It was as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders and their bodies were singing in harmony with nature.

Kreacher released the hands of his former Master and his newest damsel in distress. He needed to get back to his kin and new kin. The ones that lived here were all long lived and numbered almost hundred. That number seemed to be dwindling as more and more of them were passing away with age. With the numbers they brought with them from Hogwarts they numbered nearly six hundred now and they were too many to remain here amongst the caverns.

It was different at Hogwarts, they had the food necessary to sustain themselves and increase their numbers. From the twenty that first left, five hundred returned. Here in the wilderness they didn't have the same luxury. It was the way the gods wished it. In the times before the Pact the Children lived off the land. When the First Men came, it was said in the songs that the Children were only fifty thousand strong in all of what he learned was now known as Westeros. Kreacher also learned why the children were so few now. He intended to do something about that. He just wasn't sure how he would go about it.

It shocked him to learn that thousands of years had passed in Westeros as the other Children struggled to retain their grasp on what remained of their weirwoods. These Andals came and they burned down their homes and killed any of the Children they could find. The rest were forced north and steadily withdrew from the realm of man to their last refuge among these very same caverns and weirwoods beyond the Wall.

Kreacher had enough of taking it and retreating, they had done enough of that as servants. It was time for change. If no one else was going to take the lead and do what needed to be done he would put his right foot forward and show the world to fear the might of the Old Gods.

"Everyone!" Kreacher called in the True Tongue, his arms raised as he waited for silence. This was only the second time he spoke to a group this large but it seemed as though he had a natural talent. He was sure it was because he had listened to his former mistress when she ranted about the mudbloods and their ilk. "Everyone. I have to say that it's wonderful being among the weirwoods again. It has been too long since my ancestors left these lands. It seems that more time had passed here than across the way. I've even heard tell that a few millennia have passed since they took their journey. In that time they settled and served a race with magic just as great as ours if not greater. We have learnt many things from these wizards in exchange for service. As we served them, they taught us a new way to use magic. They taught us to grow their plants and trees. They taught us to make their food. They taught us to defend ourselves with magic instead of bow and arrow. They taught us to move instantly, faster than any living being could possible hope to match. In exchange, the Last Hero aided this realm against the demons of winter. We made this Pact and we served until the Red Comet passed."

"The Red Comet passed some years ago. It has been passing infrequently, but it still had passed many times when you were away. Why is it only now that you've rejoined us?" A child said. "Were you chased from your homes and have come here to lick your wounds." Anger surged through Kreacher as he bit his cheek reigning in his temper. He reminded himself that these Children of Westeros didn't know of the hardship they of Hogwarts faced. Nevertheless it wouldn't do to seek disunity. They were the remnants of their race.

"In my youth I only remember one time when the Sky became dark and the Comet was to fly by. The centaurs were there by our side waiting, and yet it never came. It appeared on this side, warning you of things come. As the comet didn't pass on our side we returned to serve as the Pact bade us to. The same Pact that allowed you to defeat the winter demons. Were it not for our sacrifice do you truly believe that the First Men would have triumphed." Kreacher explained, watching his new kin's expressions.

"You may ask why we didn't just break the Pact as we've heard you've done with the coming of the heretical Seven. When we made the Pact with the First Men, it was not between magical beings. The first Pact didn't bind our magic to theirs. It would've meant our deaths should we have broken the Pact before the conditions were met. It was only until very recently that the Pact was concluded. Our ancestors were pressed for time when they called out to the centaurs. It was only luck that brought the Hero to our side. It was the best we could do in the circumstances.

Didn't our ancestors benefit when Last Hero built the First Men castles? Didn't our ancestors benefit when Last Hero helped build the Wall? Didn't his fire tear through the enemies ranks of wights and opened your way to defeat theOthers. Didn't his presence inspire the First Men and swell the ranks with pride, courage and bravery."

That seemed to silence any of the pessimism their presence brought. Kreacher saw an opportunity to sway more to his cause.

"We served these Wizards for a thousand years while you remained here free as can be. We served them food and drink while you lived long lives among the weirwood. We died after short lives without them. Just now when some of our elderly Children walked the path we felt the change the weirwood brings to us. I myself felt better, whereas not two days ago, my back was stiff, I was in pain. I felt as if my time had come and yet coming here I feel refreshed and speaking to all of you.

While life there was not easy and we suffered, they taught us to serve them better. They taught us to farm their crops in their glass gardens. They taught us to increase their food supply in case of famine or bad crops. They taught us to apparate, to move great distances instantly though in the attempt of learning our ancestors used what they knew of greenseeing and bypassed the Wizards own expectations and barriers."

"If you learned so much why did you feel the need to bring a human with you? Is he another wizard?" Another child asked. "Is he here to enslave us like he enslaved you? The gods didn't give man magic for a reason you know. They knew that men would abuse it."

"Harry Potter would never enslave us. He freed us before the evil could consume the land." Came a scathing reply from one of the Children from Hogwarts.

"Ya!" Exclaimed another. "Harry Potter saved us all! We should be grateful he came! He cares for us! I won't have you speaking badly about Harry Potter." Others were voicing their agreement standing up and shaking their fists.

"ENOUGH!" Kreacher screamed. "We are not here to discuss Harry Potter's deeds. Nor did I felt it necessary but clearly there is some resentment to Wizards and that it is partially my fault as I failed to properly portray them but Harry Potter isn't any of those things. I invited him to join us here because I saw how trapped he felt living beyond the path. I feel that I should explain some of his deeds perhaps that will give you a better idea as to why I've asked Harry Potter to join us here.

It must be said that Harry Potter is a man like no other. He has power," upon seeing the looks of anger, he rectified his statement, "yes he has power in spades. But it's what he does with his powers that makes him special. Some of what I know is not first hand accounts but I've heard from my kin who worked in the castle. They had witnessed that even as a young man he already knew how to make the choice of doing what was right rather than what was easy. When he first started to learn magic he faced a full grown adult wizard, one who had completed his training, without fear, in the hopes to prevent him from attaining immortality. He killed a giant serpent that could kill with a glance in order to save his cherished ones. He faced off a hundred soul sucking demons hell bent on purging his soul and sent them on their way. He tricked a dragon and stole from her nest, escaped from creatures of the sea and evaded the most vile and evil man their world had ever known only to defeat him three years later.

Harry Potter had everything. Power, wealth and fame. You know what he wished to do? He wished to hide from the worshippers. To live his life as he saw fit without fear. And yet his kind didn't let him. They wanted to praise him. They wanted to revere him. They had thought him a god made of flesh. I saw this as I served him and as soon as I heard of the likelihood of the Comet's approach I offered to bring him here. While we learned a lot from the Wizards they had not taught us to wield their wands. They did not teach us wand lore. With his wand Harry Potter can do a lot more than we would and easier than we could ever hope. I'm sure, were I to ask Harry Potter anything, it is very likely that he would accede to my wishes if it was within his power. It is his nature to help and assist those in need. Just now he saved a girl he didn't know anything about because it was the right thing to do."

This speech had many of the children of Westeros gawking. However it didn't take long before one voiced his own problem.

"While he may be a great and just man, what happens when he starts to -" began a Child sitting on the branches of a weirwood started before he was cut off.

"We can't blame this one for the consequences his actions caused. They had made a pact. If he hadn't they wouldn't have had the proper arms to have done as much damage as they did. We would have been overwhelmed." The Children of Westeros began squabbling.

"It wasn't as if they had anything of value to trade to them either. Winter had struck and they needed to save as much as they could. At the end of the day those weapons made a huge difference." Another said nodding. "Fo-..."

The Hogwarts Children looked on in bewilderment while Kreacher watched on trying to understand what they were talking of.

"Enough." Kreacher spoke out loudly, bringing their discussion to an end. "I don't know what you are talking about, nor do we of Hogwarts care. There is no changing the past. It is often said that while we can learn from the past we mustn't dwell on it. Right now the past isn't important. What is important right now is that where before a hundred of you could live here comfortably, now that we are sixfold we must prepare. We must impart the knowledge and the gifts we have learnt at Hogwarts onto you of Westeros.

We must also determine our next course of action. I for one do not believe that we can continue to allow these Seven heretics lay claim to our land." Kreacher said emphatically. "Sadly, due to our oath to the Wizards we must resort to other means to deal with these Andals and their Seven. We cannot use their magic against humans. That means that we can't befoul their food, we can't ruin their crops. Our magic is ill suited for battle and that's where the humans come in.

We'll need the help of our kin who know the land better than we do. We need to know the allies and the faithful among those who still roam our land now named Westeros. We shall rise anew. Reclaim what is lost and reestablish our roots. We shall bring the weirwood south again. We shall not need to flee from our foes. We shall uproot the Seven and send them back across the sea from whence they came. Now who's with me?"

Almost immediately Kreacher watched as the Hogwarts Children join his side with cries of 'Aye's' as he knew they would. They turned to him at the Battle of Hogwarts, he still maintained a certain degree of leadership. He had hoped that some of the Westeros Children would come but it seemed that they would not be swayed by mere words. Not that he hadn't expected it.

"I had hoped that it didn't come to this but I expected it nonetheless. It is by no means discouraging, some wounds run deep and I doubt there would be many willing to forgive and forget. It's easier for us who've no quarrel with those of the south to do what we will do. Perhaps it's better this way. Some should remain here and tend the path. We shall teach you new magics we have learned to better care for yourselves and the creatures that remain here amongst you. What I have in mind will no doubt be difficult for you to adjust to but we of Hogwarts have had serving humans ingrained in our being for a millennia. We shall be heading to those castles that still serve the old gods. We shall make them prosper. All I ask is that you guide us to the proper houses. Help us seek the proper allies to bring the proper gods among us anew."

"We have retreated from the realm of man for good reason. It was to prevent further destruction. Now that you intend to leave then what will happen to our race. If you head down south what would become of the Children of the Forest? We have a duty to the Red Comet. We retreated here to guard it's path. What will happen once it is discovered and our enemies learn of where it's leads?"

"It is said they are a prideful race of immortal warriors. They would not travel to a new world before they have conquered this one. They have spent eons building up their dead army, they wouldn't have waited this long only to neglect this world.

Regardless those creatures are doomed should they attempt to take Hogwarts. The founders knew a day might come that the path might open and bring them enemies. The forbidden forest is aptly named as the creatures that lurk within are all deadly to any being. Spiders the size of cart houses with deadly poison a bite away. Enchanted werewolves made of obsidian, the size of direwolves are running rampant throughout the forest tearing through any and all threats made of ice. The centaurs number in the thousands have asked the founders to enchant the leaves of the trees to rain obsidian blades on any enemy of ice that enters from our side. Hogwarts itself has withstood giants thirty feet tall and still stands today.

They're Wizards more than capable of beating the worst of these demons, their cursed fire would crush their spirits and their short winters would dampen their powers. Our winters here are the source of power for these immortal beings. Here they last at least a year of two. In that world the winter only lasts a short while, only a few moons turns. Now they no longer face the problems these monsters bring. The centaurs told us of the seafarers conquest of the last of ice men and these seafarers were just regular men." Kreacher defended. "Besides its not like we're abandoning the path. We need to bring our gods back to our land. With that there'll be more men to defend the Wall."

"How are you planning to bring back the old gods south. You said something about serving in castles." Only one child asked that question and yet Kreacher could tell that it was a question that they all wanted to know.

"We shall be forming a new Pact." Kreacher stated proudly. It was an idea he had just come up with. They would need the humans for the trials to come and with Harry likely to join the human's side it was for the best.

The news got mixed reactions, the Hogwarts troop looked slightly nervous at the thought of a new pact so soon. The Westorosi were curious.

"With whom? The free folk? All they seek is the destruction of our Wall. All they wish to do is steal women, hunt game and war against one another. I've even seen them eating other human's flesh. Are these the humans you seek to join with? Are these monsters who you would see us join and fight with hand in hand?" The most outspoken of the Westerosi Children asked.

Kreacher could only blink at the question. He stared dumbfounded at the unblinking questioner.

"Why would humans wish to destroy the Wall that's protecting them!" Kreacher said bewildered by this sudden turn. No one among them would willingly help the humans defeat the creatures of the night. Not when the humans were obtuse enough to tear down one of their primary defences.

"Well it's impeding their way south. There have been many Kings beyond the Wall that sought to bring destruction and the like to the southern kingdoms." Came the reply.

"You mean to tell me that there are people living out here? On this side of the Wall? Why would there be people on this side? I was under the impression that the Wall is meant to protect the humans." Kreacher queried flummoxed. He still hadn't realized the depths of stupidity man went to.

"The way I've heard it, these free folk are the descendants of those that didn't want to serve under the Heroes and later Kings that rose to prominence after the Battle of the Dawn. So they fled north."

Kreacher couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not all humans are like the free folk though. They can't be, I mean I've just seen a prince. That must mean there are civilized people here." Looking around to the nodding children. "We shall seek out the descendants of First Men that rule south. Those that still keep the Old Gods. We shall make a pact that will protect us and our weirwoods. We will tend their castles as we did Hogwarts but we will not suffer punishment. We shall live among their weirwoods and make them flourish once more. We will forbid the Seven from anywhere we serve. With our return I know that many will sway and return to serving the Old Gods. We'll encourage them if we must. It won't take much persuasion."

There seemed to be a resigned air among the Westorosi Children. Kreacher stood waiting as he gazed on each and everyone of them waiting for any more opposition.

"How will we speak to them? No one but I can speak their Common Tongue. I go by Leaf when I speak to the Greenseer. " The now named Leaf spoke out. She seemed to be the spokeswoman of the Westerosi Children.

"All of us from Hogwarts speak the common tongue as easily as we do the True Tongue. We can teach you as well. Although we would need you to teach us of the weirwood and greenseeing to those who have the greensight. They're no weirwoods on the other side of the path so we wouldn't know who could." Kreacher announced. He observed his new kin as they conferred with one another. It wasn't long before a consensus was reached.

"You shall have your lessons, and we shall have ours." Leaf said. "We have nothing to lose anymore, we need to stick together. We're family. If you plan on heading south we shall supply the weirwood seeds. Heading south means that you'll need allies. Our biggest ally would be the Starks as they rule the largest of the seven kingdoms."

"Any relation to Lyanna Stark? She's in the cave." Kreacher said pointing back towards where he'd seen her last, a gleam in his eyes.

"The daughter of Lord Stark." Leaf said.

"I believe that this will easier than I thought. We have her here, and we can make a deal with the lord. If he's a honourable man he'll help us further our cause. It's our time to return to the realm of man." Kreacher turned as he caught sight of Harry and Lyanna mounting the thestrals. There was silence as the beasts took off into the air and started flying.

"I've never seen such creatures, their faces are familiar to those dragons that once ruled the land. There are some of us here that don't see them at all, why is that?" Leaf asked quietly as the group could only stare to see the horselike beasts fly with the humans on their backs.

"They are only visible to those who have seen death. They're called thestrals and they joined Harry to this realm. I'm sure that they'll remain with him." Kreacher stated. "Hm... I think I'll head off and wait for the Stark Lord. I'm sure he's out searching for his daughter. I left enough of an indication that she's missing. Once I find him I'll give him our terms and conditions. This is our first step to a new dawn." Without waiting for a reply he turned on his heel and with a 'pop' vanished into the night.

He landed in amongst the trees of the forest he left not that long ago. The men Harry had stunned lay on the ground, though they fidgeted slightly in the cold. The fire Harry had left there was still flickering. Kreacher wasn't sure how long they'd remain unconscious but he suspected that they would awaken soon. He thought it wouldn't be long until the lord sent out his men to search the Wolfswood for his daughter so he dashed into the trees and hid while he waited.

Kreacher hadn't taken the time to look around the forest when he arrived. It seemed that many beasts still prowled through the woods. He stalked through the trees as quietly as a cat looking up at every sound and squeak. He didn't spend much time looking about as he was helping Harry, but from what he could see the weirwood still grew strong in these parts. There weren't many but from what he could see they were a few sparsely throughout the forest.

He spent time attempting to merge with the heart tree, while the unconscious men Harry knocked out lay still. Kreacher only stopped when he heard the men rousing. Quickly apparating into the thicket of trees he hid as they conversed. Before long more men arrived. Kreacher looked around hoping to find a familiar face from his time escorting Benjen to his chambers. It didn't take long as he found who could only be the Stark Lord at the head of the group. More words were had and anger seemed to set in. The three that Harry stunned were accompanied away and the remainder spread out in search. It was only when Kreacher was assured that Lord Stark was alone did he approach.

He heard say that the children were not seen by mankind in thousands of years. This was to be first of such a meeting and Kreacher wanted to set the right tone.

"We have your daughter." Kreacher intoned from behind the trees. He remained hidden out of sight. He didn't know what reaction his presence would cause. As if to prove he made the right choice, the lord turned on the spot while drawing his great broadsword.

"Who's there? I am Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. Come at me as a man, you craven." the named lord said.

"It's a good thing I'm no man then is it Lord Stark." Kreacher said appearing behind the lord before the weirwood.

Kreacher watched as the man quickly turned to him, swinging his blade only to drop it in shock. Kreacher watched as his mouth opened soundlessly as he stuttered and mumbled words.

"What...?" Was all the man could manage to say as he continued to look stunned, his mouth gaping open.

Kreacher waited until the man gathered his bearings. In all his years Kreacher had never been greeted in such a manner. Usually there was an order, or a question. He was going to enjoy the occasion while it lasted.

"We have you daughter." He repeated solemnly. He needed to get straight to the point. Kreacher didn't know how long it would be before someone came along and interrupted them.

It seemed that the seriousness had finally gotten to the human as he asked.

"Why would the Children of the Forest take my daughter? We serve the Old Gods. We have never wronged you. Not since the Pact." The lord said, sword implanted in the ground, hands grasping the pommel.

"She wished to be free." Kreacher said calmly. "I brought a Hero here to free her from her bonds. She's among my kin Beyond the Wall."

"It has been many millennia since Children have been seen. We believe you to be a myth." Rickard said curiously.

"My kin had taken to hiding after the Andals raided their land and burned their trees. They were only a hundred of them left when others returned. We had left in order to bring The Hero from across the path to fight with the First Men during the Long Night." Kreacher said.

"I see... Is there any chance that you could return Lyanna home?" Rickard asked a hopeful tone in his voice.

"That is up to her." Kreacher said, scratching his brow. "Personally I don't believe she'll ever come back to stay. With Harry eager to explore this world, and Lyanna's need for adventure, she may follow him wherever he goes."

Kreacher looked to the man weighing him in his mind. He watched for movement in case the man would attack him.

"Why should I let some stranger away with my daughter? She's betrothed to a man. I'm a man of my word and I demand that you return my daughter. If not I'll end you where you stand." Rickard said frown on his face.

Kreacher immediately turned on his heel and vanished with a 'pop' reappearing in the trees.

"You can't kill what you can't catch." Kreacher smiled down at the gobsmacked man. "When my ancestors left this world before the Long Night, a thousand years ago we were taught new magic by the people there. We learned many things that we brought back here. Wouldn't it be better for us to be allies?"

"Allies don't hold daughters hostage!" Rickard exclaimed.

"Who says we're holding her? I just said that she was with us. Would you rather she be with the blonde haired human. It looked as if it was threatening her. That was why Harry saved her."

Something seemed to click in the lord's eye as he deflated.

"I see..." He said a calculating gleam in his eye. "However some of the things you've said don't add up. It's been more than a millennia since the Long Night. It's been several."

Kreacher looked chagrined as he answered. "Yes several, my mistake. Where we were time flowed differently. In the other world only a millennia had passed."

The lord nodded unknowingly. It seemed to pass over his head.

"If you're not here to return my daughter, then what possible reason could you have to speak with me?" He queried.

"We Children wish to form a Pact. A new Pact." Kreacher announce determinedly. "We will serve in your castles and keeps as servants and cooks. We'll tend to your glass gardens and raise fruits. We will live with your heart trees, weirwoods and raise new weirwoods."

"And how will you accomplish such deeds?" Rickard asked, eyebrow raised.

"Magic!" Kreacher laughed thinking of Harry's explanation.

"Magic?" Rickard asked.

"Yes, and all we ask for in return is that the Seven never have a hold in your lands." Kreacher stated staring directly in the man's eyes. "The Seven that already have a foothold will be sent away."

"How do you mean sent away? The Manderlys are the only house that worship the Seven and they are one of our most prosperous houses." Rickard said frowning. "We can't kick them out of the North just for believing in the wrong faith. Not when we accepted them here in the first place."

"Are they of the First Men?" At his nod "With our return I'm sure many houses shall revert back to our gods. I believe it was only with our withdrawal that led to people away from the old gods. We'll convince them through none violent means. Rest assured. We can't use our magic to harm men."

Hearing the trotting sound of a horses hooves Kreacher decided he needed to wrap this discussion up. He had made his offer and got the attention of the lord. All that was left was to somehow convince him that they were serious.

"You don't need to answer immediately. I'm sure to return, mayhap with your daughter and Harry in tow. In an act of good faith, I'll ask Harry to restore one of your castles or keeps. Name one and soon it'll be restored to great standing. Harry will do it without an issue." With that final though Kreacher noted the interested look in Rickard face. Kreacher began to turn and was preparing to apparate away.

"Moat Cailin!" Sputtered Rickard.

Kreacher turned back and with a smile he nodded, "It shan't be a problem." With a 'crack' Kreacher vanished from the area and landed among the other children. They had been gathered around a weirwood. It would seem as though the Hogwarts children were beginning their greenseeing lessons. In turn it seemed another group was teaching apparition. Kreacher walked up to Winky seeing her apart along with the other pregnant children.

"Where has Harry gone? When I left he was flying on the thestrals." Kreacher asked looking to the herd.

"Harry went into the cave Kreacher. He is talking with his lady friend and what they up here call the last Greenseer." Winky frowned. "Have you tried to greensee? I don't think I'm meant to be a greenseer. Just by sitting here I can't feel the tree calling to me. It might have been like apparition, but instead of moving your body you move your conscious."

Kreacher contemplated what she said, gazing at the tree. He brushed the smooth white bark of its trunk slowly. He could feel what Winky meant. Thinking on his first attempt south of the Wall, he tried too hard. He was forcing his will, not letting it meld with that of the tree. He needed to be one with it, to be at peace with his surroundings. He closed his eyes as he drifted off, letting the wind rustle the branches, feeling it caress his flesh as he breathed deeply. Before long Kreacher felt his consciousness slip and through the eyes of the tree he saw his body collapse as it lay on the tree. With a jolt he rushed through different scenery excitedly, looking for the weirwood of Winterfell. He wanted to see whether the lord had returned. He couldn't see much in the isolated godswood and so he ventured further south, looking for Moat Cailin. Satisfied he returned home.

Waking to the concerned eyes of Winky he quickly stood. Smiling reassuringly he nodded and headed toward the cave. He was one of the new greenseers, a warg as well from what he knew. He needed to let Harry know of his deal with the Stark. The future was shining brightly on the Children of the Forest. Soon they would have their revenge. Soon a new era would rise and the Old Gods would triumph over the Seven.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **I've changed what children can do in regards to their magic. It was brought up that Dobby regularly broke the oath and harmed Harry. The magic Dobby used, for the purpose of this fic is like how wargs possess animals, Dobby possessed the bludger and chased Harry.**

 **In regards to how he hurt Malfoy he used a gale of wind to push him back. With the chandelier, he aged the ceiling to make it crumble. These are magics I believe the children could know as they relate to nature.**


	6. Planning Ahead

**I don't own anything**.

* * *

It had been a short flight for Harry, one of the shortest of his flying career. He was glad that it was as he remembered how uncomfortable flying on a thestral was from prior experience on his mad dash to the ministry to save Sirius. Then it was spring time. Now the harsh northern wind bit right through his jumper and chilled him to the bones. He looked over to his companion and watched as she ignored the cold, shrugging it off, in favour of this new thrilling experience. She gripped the thestral around its neck as it soared through the air. Catching her eye, Harry gestured downwards, hoping to land, it was late at night and he didn't want to remain outside before it got too dark. He landed in the clearing and dismounted before he signalled her down. He walked over to her mount, smile on his face.

"I can see you enjoyed that. I remember the first time I got up there, it wasn't anything like flying a broom, but it's nice enough I suppose. I wonder if a saddle would make it more comfortable." Harry said patting the thestral. Lyanna had huge smile on her face as she turned to him.

"I really flew... I wonder if this is what it was like for the Dragonriders of Valyria. You could see so much from up there. I think I saw the Wall as the sun was setting. I'd love to go there in person. Take the winch up and take a look down at the world below. It's at least seven hundred feet tall." Lyanna smiled at the thought.

"What other impossible things are you going to show me next? You've already moved me from Winterfell to beyond the Wall, taken me flying on back of your winged horses, shown me unicorns. I'm not even sure they're supposed to exist anymore though I've heard rumours among there are a few left among the Skagosi." She continued contemplatively.

"I'd like to head in, it's a bit nippy outside." Harry said gesturing to the cave. "Would you like to join me?"

She shook her head to decline. "Mayhap in a little while. I'd like to walk around some. I've never seen so many weirwoods in a single place."

Shrugging, Harry headed towards the entrance of the cave before relighting his blue fire. Sitting back against the cavern wall he looked to see if their host, Brynden, had returned. Harry needed to do something, anything to get his mind off the maelstrom of activity he rushed through. It hadn't even been a day since he left Scotland and his friends, saying his farewells, receiving parting gifts from them. Thinking about his gifts Harry decided it was a good a time as any to look through what he'd received. He removed his pouch from around his neck and reached in, putting his whole arm into the seemingly endless bag searching through the contents looking for his keychain. Hearing a gasp, he looked up and saw his companion before him, looking wide-eyed, mouth open in shock.

"Yes the bag is a lot bigger on the inside. Can you guess why?" He said shaking his head laughingly as her eyebrow twitched. "Do you want to try? I was going to dig out my keychain. Perhaps you'd like to give it a go?"

Lyanna eagerly stepped forward and nodded enthusiastically. "What else have you got in there? What can you put in there? Do you have a sword?"

"No sword I'm afraid." Harry said. "I've got a couple of flying brooms, some wands, mirrors and a tent. Here." Opening the pouch so she could slip her arm in the hole at the top. "Now I should warn you that this bag will only open for its owner so I need to hold it open for you."

"This is unbelievable," Lyanna said, already shoulder deep not paying attention as she rummaged through the pocket dimension. "I can feel your broomsticks, and their twigs, I think I can even feel the mirror. I've found the key chain as well. You said you wanted the keychain? Are you opening your trunk? I'd like to see what's inside." Harry looked on with a fond expression on his face. He remembered his first venture through Diagon Alley and his first experiences with Magic.

In moments Lyanna had found the keys and pulled them out and set to open the chest eagerly.

"There are seven keys and seven keyholes?" She said as she turned back to him puzzlement on her face.

"Give me the keys." Harry smiled indulgently at the enthusiastic northern girl. "We'll start from the top. I'm not sure which key goes to which keyhole but here goes nothing.

Wide-eyed she stepped closer anxiously awaiting the surprises that lied in store. Harry tried key after key, it looked as if none of the keys he tried worked. Lyanna ripped them out of his hand and matched the right key to the right keyhole on her first try. She turned to him smiling smugly. Hoping to wipe that look off her face he opened the first chest.

Inside was a wide assortment of plants and herbs for potions. It was a gift from Professor Slughorn, Sprout and Neville. There was also an assortment of useful potions recipes. He even had a jug of Polyjuice Potion that was leftover from Moody's supply from Hermione, a bottle of Skelo-Grow and one of dittany from Madam Pompfrey. Turning to Lyanna, she looked a little disappointed.

"Magic isn't all flying and wand-waving, there's other things to consider as well. This is my Potions kit." Harry said. Pointing to the various pre made bottles and jugs he named them. "This is Polyjuice potion, it will allow the drinker to become another person, be it man or woman, for an hour, or more depending on the dose. All it needs is a piece of hair and the drinker will transform into his target." Pointing to the next bottle he continued.

"This Skele-Grow will fix broken bones, or regrow them, depending on your need. This brown bottle is an Essence of Dittany, it will stitch cuts, burns and bleeding gashes and seal the skin like new. The last gives you dreamless sleep."

Clicking it shut, Harry repeated the process with the keys before he opened the next one. In it were books on magical theory, enchantment and spell books. Hagrid even slipped in his Dragon rearing book. Shaking his head in fond admiration of Hagrid's passion he gently lifted the book and set it to the side.

Catching the word dragon, Lyanna seemed to perk up and reached for it earnestly.

"Dragons!? But they're extinct!" Lyanna exclaimed. "The last of the Targaryens dragon's died some years ago, and the Valyrians' all died during the Doom!"

"Valyria? Where's that? What happened to them during this Doom?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Something happened during the Doom of Valyria. I don't know what. However everything there died including their dragons, only the Targaryens, it's vassals, and the dragons they brought with them here before the doom survived." Lyanna confessed. "I'm not all that knowledgeable about history I'm afraid. Unless it concerned the warrior women like Nymeria, or Rhaenys and Visenya."

"Hm... It's worth a trip there I suppose. See what's there. Maybe find a dragon egg or two. Who knows..." Harry mused not seeing the stunned expression on his neighbours face. "I'll need a map of the known world of course. Before I go anywhere. Perhaps your father has one?" Harry asked looking to Lyanna. Not getting a response Harry waved a hand in front of her face, poking her arm repeatedly, calling out her name. Soon she got her bearings as she shook her head.

"You want to go to Valyria?" Lyanna whispered frantically gesticulating with her arms. "No one goes to Valyria. It's cursed. Rumour has it whoever goes there dies."

Eyes narrowed Harry reached for the book to store in the chest. "Hmph. We'll see about cursed. That sounds like something to look into."

"Why do you have a book on dragons if they're extinct." Lyanna continued petulantly, not relinquishing the hardcover.

"You heard Bloodraven. I'm not exactly from this world. Dragons aren't extinct on the other side." Harry explained patiently winning the tug of war.

"Right... So... Um... Do you think we could go see them? I've never seen a dragon before." Lyanna asked weakly.

"Well according to the Children, the Path only opens when the Red Comet passes by. So when it passes again I'll be sure to take you to see them. Problem is that you'd be stuck on the other side until the comet passed over there." Harry jokingly informed her. "But I'm sure I can find a few pictures in this book." He browsed through its contents showing her a couple of the dragons to her awe. Putting the book back he browsed through the many tomes that Hermione had left for him. He wasn't sure what he'd do with them all. Before long he closed the lid shut with a click. He was going to open the third latch before thinking better of it. Turning to Lyanna he saw that she was a little bored.

"What could you tell me of Valyria?" He asked her.

"Valyria? As I said before I don't know all that much." She started. "The Valyrian Freeholders controlled much of the land across the Narrow Sea. That's known as Essos. They ruled a long time, years and years, almost as long as the Kings of Winter. But unlike the Kings of Winter they ruled their people with an iron fist. They subdued thousands and forced them to slave away in their mines. They produced the strongest of swords, it's called Valyrian Steel. It's said to be unbreakable. They conquered the land thanks to their sorcery and their dragons. Hm... That's about all I know. They all died during the Doom. Well most died except for the Targaryens and their vassals, the Velaryon's and the Celtigar's that fled a hundred years before."

"I see..." He thought it suspicious that only one family got away from the catastrophe and couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to it. "If we had a map could you show me where it is? It looks like that's the first place I'll need to visit. Especially considering their sorcery and indestructible blades." Harry mused. With a gleam in his eye he strode towards the tree where the Sorting Hat lay. Reaching within he attempted to pull out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Although it wasn't during a time of need, he was sure that as one of Gryffindor's heirs he'd be able to pull it out.

"Do those Valyrian Steel blades look like this?" He asked turning to look upon Lyanna's stunned expression. "This blade is indestructible Goblin steel. I'm wondering what kind of magic the Valyrians worked with to make their swords." Harry said giving the sword a few quick slashes. Flipping it in his hands, handle extended for Lyanna to grasp. "Have you ever wielded such a blade?"

Lyanna chuckling exasperatedly. "I shouldn't be surprised by what you do anymore. Pulling a sword from a hat is just one more thing I'll have to get used to." She continued excitedly. "Goblin Steel? No father has a blade of Valyrian Steel and it looks nothing like this."

"Well I guess goblins didn't make the Valyrian steel blades then. When you said that they mined I thought of the Goblins tunnels." Harry thought fondly of his break-in. "Oh before I forget be careful not to cut yourself. The blade is poisoned and I don't think I can find the Phoenix tears needed to heal you." Harry said cautiously as he moved back from the now happily swinging Lyanna.

Harry watched as Lyanna smile brightly as she slashed and swung through the air. It seemed to take all her attention as her dark hair bounced with every slash, sweat from the exertion glistened on her brow and her breath panted as she tired before eventually stopping to catch here breath.

"Poisoned blade?" Lyanna asked frowning. "Why would you add poison to your blade. Poison is a coward's weapon."

"The thing about goblin steel is that it imbibes that which makes it stronger. I used that sword to kill a basilisk. When I stabbed it through it's mouth, the blade was soaked in it's venom." Harry explained defensively. "It's not like I knew about goblin steel at the time anyway."

"Oh!" She relented. "And phe-nex tears? I've never heard of a phe-nex. What is it?"

Harry walked to his chest and pulled out a book on magical creatures. Turning to the page he showed her an image of the immortal bird.

"I'm sure you don't have any Phoenixes living around here so it's best to be careful, the sword's venom is fatal and only tears from a Phoenix will heal you." Harry told her.

"It's beautiful." She said awe in her voice.

"I've only ever seen one. It's was red and gold, it looked like it was on fire all the time. I remember the first time I saw it. It burst into flames. I was so frightened, it all happened so quickly. It was only after Dumbledore told me of the phoenixes cycle of rebirth that I calmed down." Harry reminisced in a fond tone. Catching her puzzlement, Harry divulged further.

"Dumbledore was my professor. He taught me."

"Like a maester then. Did he have a maesters chain? Never mind. He can't have, he isn't of this world." Lyanna sighed, "That'll take some getting used to. Maester Walys didn't teach anything interesting like that. We learned the history of Westeros, arithmetic, writing, and the noble houses. Nothing interesting like magical creatures."

"Most of the stuff we learned was to help us control our magic, although some of it was pretty boring. We too had to learn History but it was a fight to stay awake during class. I could barely keep my eyes open, though that probably had to do with how the prof- maester was teaching us." He decided to neglect mentioning ghosts, that was a whole other conversation he didn't need to get into. "We also learned of the different stars in the night sky. I still don't understand how that was related to magic. In Charms we were taught to add properties to objects like changing their colour or making them grow. Transfiguration we changed them completely like a mouse into a cup. In Herbology we tended magical plants to make Potions with. We learned to tell the future in Divination and Arithmancy. Defence was all about using spells to protect yourself against dark creatures or wizards." Harry rambled, it felt good to talk. It kept him from thinking of other things.

"When you say tell the future, do you mean like prophecy?" Lyanna interrupted his thoughts. Turning, Harry could see that it meant something to her.

"You say that like it means something to you. Has your life been affected by prophecy?" Harry asked staring unnervingly into her grey eyes. He'd just completed a prophecy. If he'd found another chosen one he didn't know what he'd do.

"Well the Prince." She started slowly, averting her eyes. "He said that I was needed to fulfill a prophecy."

"I guess whichever world you're from prophecy will always exist." Harry mumbled exasperatedly. Clearing his throat he clarified. "Well simply yes. I learned many different ways how to but I wasn't any good I'm afraid. There was one method where we would drink cups of tea and look for symbols in the leaves, certain symbols meant certain things like a dog would mean death or something. In Arithmancy they'd use numbers to determine something or other. I didn't particularly care to be honest. I would think it's a bunch of codswallop if my entire life didn't revolved around a prophecy." He figured that since it had been fulfilled it didn't matter who heard it anymore. Especially someone from a different world. "From the day I was born some drunk claimed I would be the one to save the world. I didn't even know what the prophecy said until a few years ago. It went something like this:

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

 _(J.k. Rowling. Order of the Phoenix)_

A madman bent on world domination overheard a part of this prophecy made by the drunk witch and he set off to kill me, a baby, believing I had the power to defeat him. He was already winning the war and yet he believed that any threat to his power must be extinguished. Had he disregarded the prophecy would he have eventually won? I'm sure he would have.

In my opinion it's because you chose to follow a prophecy and live by it, is what makes it real. It only takes one man following a prophecy to make its contents meaningful." Harry said thoughtfully. "It's because of the same prophecy that I've lost my parents. A chance at a happy life. Back home I'm revered for ending the war. People wouldn't leave me alone. Only my friends treated me as I would have liked. I had everything there except peace and quiet. It got so bad that I felt that I needed to flee. Had I stayed there I would have been chased and hounded down by my enemies and worshippers alike. Here I hope to find a new life. Maybe I'll settle down after I've explored this world." Harry rambled. Turning he caught the sympathetic eyes of his listener. Embarrassed he flushed red and averted his eyes.

"That sounds so exciting!" She squealed. "You must've had such an exciting life." From the look in her eyes Harry could tell she wanted to hear more. He had just opened up about a whole new world. She probably never experienced anything outside of where she grew up.

"Can you tell me about the other things magic can do? What about a demonstration?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement, probably at the thought of seeing more magic Harry mused silently.

An idea came to mind as Harry reached for the sword in her hand. She handed it over, eager expression on her face as she waited. Harry brought out his wand, gently tapping the blade and where one once was, two now existed with a Gemino charm.

"It's not the same quality but I guess that's to be expected. Magic can't recreate everything. Now how would you like to spar? I'm no swordsman so take it easy on me." Harry said examining the blade, he made another copy so that they didn't risk poisoning the other with the venom of the Goblin steel blade. He quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the way she looked at the two blades before he handed it over after he transfigured the edges dull. They settled into a gentle dance as they bashed their swords against one another.

It was clear that she was the better swordswoman. He managed a couple of touches but he was the recipient of most of the bruises. His limited experience using a sword aside, he did rather well. Perhaps dodging bludgers or waving his wand made good practice. It wasn't long before their spar was interrupted by a grumble of discontent that erupted from them as they paused, before they laughed.

"I guess I worked up an appetite." Lyanna smiled before frowning. "What are we going to eat? Where did together the soup from?" She asked before frantically pacing back and forth, swinging the sword in her hand carelessly grumbling about her hunger.

"Would you like to see what's behind another locked key?" Harry asked amusedly twirling the keychain around his finger.

"You can't store soup in your trunk. What if it went bad and spoilt. What would happen to us if we got sick. There's no Maester for leagues. It's cold out you know! How are we going to survive? I didn't see any deer while we were flying. And I don't have my bow. What are we going to do!" Lyanna raged and fumed waving her arms frantically.

Harry did as his godfather instructed when a woman was angry, he stepped aside and watched as she wore a hole in the floor while eating some of what remained of the chicken soup as well as some bread. It remained hot by the fire.

She stopped eventually hearing Harry's exaggerated sounds of mastication, amusement clear across his face, his grin stretching ear to ear as she finally calmed, red faced, sat next to him as Harry passed her a bowl with some bread. For a few minutes they sat in silence as they ate. It wasn't long before Harry heard a quiet mumbling. He looked to Lyanna, puzzlement on his face.

"I said thank you" after she had swallowed her food. "You've done me a great kindness. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a long time. I wonder if you could take me with you on your journey. I know it is much to ask but I ask all the same. They're isn't much here for me, I'm betrothed to a philandering lout who only cares for what's between my legs. He's already fathered a bastard and I'm sure that after we marry he'll still keep another's bed. He's only eight and ten and he's been in more women then I could possible name.

Father seems to think it's a good match, that Robert is to be great lord is the only thing that matters. Ned seems to hold on to the hope that Robert will change his ways after we are wed but after Harrenhal it's painfully obvious to even him now. We were both there and he didn't even come by to seek me out. He was busy chasing anything on a dress.

Why would father tie me to such an awful brute? Who cares about the south anyway? Them with their Seven. Nothing good ever came from going south. What of my brothers. We're a pack. Ned may have left for a time but he's coming back, if the gods are good a wife in hand. It's unfair." Lyanna finished tears in her eyes as she wiped them clear on her blouse. Harry was never good with tears, he quickly averted his eyes trying to recall Hermione's advice.

"I'll join you on your trips and voyages if only to escape Robert. That's why I sought to join the prince. He was an escape. He offered me a choice. Wherever we go. I'll do anything no matter what, just so that I'm as far away from these lords and ladies." She hiccuped. "I don't even want to be a lady. I just want to be as far away from the madness of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert and the Prince as possible." She slowly began shaking. Harry slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragged her close. As she sighed he slowly began swaying to try and comfort her.

"I'd gladly help you. I still have much to learn about this world and you'd be as good a guide as any. Besides saving damsels in distress is one of the things I'm good at." He chuckled.

"First we'll see if your father can't be persuaded to change his mind. I'll see if there's anything I can do anything to sway him. With my magic I can do a lot, I could solved many problems he might have. I'd do anything for my friends besides you're my first new friend in this world and frankly I don't have anything better to do at the moment. I may as well assist you. If it makes you happy I'll feel better. Especially after all this has happened." He conjured a hanky for her to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Squeezing her once more he released her. He hoped what worked with Ginny would help him here. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between them. Though Lyanna may have favoured a sword and Ginny a broom, they knew how to use them accordingly. They were both willful and passionate about the things they cared for. It didn't help that they were of similar proportions. Although they are many things that link them there are just as many that set them apart.

Ginny wouldn't have sought another to solve her issues as Lyanna had. Ginny would have taken care of them herself. It also had to said that Ginny was loathe to show weakness in front of others preferring to do so in private whereas Lyanna was more comfortable with her emotions and was able to freely cry in front of a stranger. Harry imagined that if Ginny were in a similar situation she'd sooner run off on her own rather than turning to others for help. It was Ginny's need for independence that disagreed with Harry's noble character. It had caused a rapture between them. Harry had tried to put aside his protective nature but in the end he wasn't very successful. He had yet to learn to trust other people and that caused a source that of friction between him and Ginny.

Harry sat there contemplating while he finished off the rest of his food. Eventually he remembered that Kreacher left a mirror with Lyanna's younger brother. Harry thought that it would be a good a time as any to call him and see what was going on. It might make Lyanna feel better. As he gazed around the cave he got another idea as he looked to the weirwood.

"Lyanna, I'm going to the forest where I saved you. Would you like to join me?" Harry said walking over to the tree. "Do you know how to change skin?" Seeing her shake her head in denial. "I wonder if I could teach you. Well we won't know unless we try. Now it takes a clear and empty mind. You mustn't think of anything at all. No emotions, just a calm, relaxed state. Come here and lie with your back to the tree and follow my instructions." Harry instructed gesturing to the weirwood.

She rushed from her place, it was obvious she was eager to learn. She lay back and the steady rise and fall of her well-endowed bosom he continued his explanation blushing. "Allow your mind to grow up the tree. Um... let your spirit leave and become one with nature." He said lamely.

Several minutes passed, with no sign of change he quickly pinched her arm laying by her side.

"Ow! Stop it!" She exclaimed rubbing her sore arm where he had pinched her.

"I guess it doesn't work that way. Let me try something else." He wondered, if Tom could make someone believe they committed murder perhaps he could make someone learn how to change skin. "I'll imprint my memory of how I do it into your mind and we'll go from there and try again. I'm afraid it's terribly invasive but it's the easiest way I could teach you." Harry explained. "How does that sound?"

"You may as well try whatever it is you're going to do. It's not like I have any idea what you can accomplish. Today it seems you can do no wrong." Lyanna conceded smiling slightly.

"Now for this to work I'll need eye contact. I'll bring out my wand and I would like you not to fight against what I do. I don't have much practice so I'll need your patience." It was only after the war that Harry realized using legilimency seemed like a walk in the park compared to most magical things he learned. It seemed those dreams he had in his fifth year at Hogwarts where he traipsed through Voldemort's mind gave him a lot of practice. This was first time he attempted it on someone other than Ron who had requested that Harry fogged out scenes of him snogging Ginny.

Harry never tried to implant a memory but considered it similar to fogging it. If he could hide a memory away then he could transpose one of his own. He quickly found that it wasn't what it seemed. It was a battle in of itself as he sought to place his memory and twist it to make it seem as though Lyanna had done it herself. Harry had clearly forgotten that he left his own defences down to be assaulted by others and Lyanna unwittingly found herself traveling through his own memories. She saw many things from Harry's past, his tormentors, his enemies. Not all of it was bad, there were new memories as well. Him being pursued, people calling out to him, crying his moniker.

"That should do it." Harry interrupting her from his thoughts. Harry watched as she shook her head no doubt shaken by the experience. Harry wondered if this could be used to teach. Surely if Tom Riddle could escape crime and make people believe that they had done a crime then Harry could teach certain things to others.

"Now I'm going to drag your spirit as you attempt to change skin. I'm not sure you'd be able to green see as you lack magic."

Harry joined her on the ground and together they lay against the tree breathing deeply. Harry slipped in easily enough and awaited his companion to join him. It wasn't long before they were coursing through the trees, Harry leading her this way and that. Soon they came across the Wolfswood. Sifting through the many different weirwoods they found the heart tree nearest the prince and his cohorts being surrounded by northern men. After some conversation a couple of the guard were seen to be escorting the crown prince to Winterfell while the others tore through the Wolfswood. Lyanna had gotten a good grasp of his movements by this point so she directed them inside the walls to the heart tree in the godwoods of Winterfell hoping to catch a glimpse of what occurred next.

Watching a raven land in the tree Harry pulled their connection into the bird. It took some doing but before long he was guiding the bird along, with a grumbling Lyanna upset at missing the chance to fly through a bird. After a few minutes of flapping around and not knowing where he was going, he conceded control to Lyanna, she knew Winterfell a lot better than he ever would, she was born and raised there. Lyanna took to it quickly and soon they were comfortably flying around. Waiting for the group to arrive. Lyanna landed above the Hunter's Gate. It was their best chance at catching whatever conversation might be had.

It was a good little while until they arrived, Lyanna enjoyed fooling around in the bird's body much to the bird's complaint. She even ate corn she had found lying on the ground. Soon she began squawking about and doing a little jig, Harry forced himself not to laugh and intervened. The bird was drawing queer looks. Flying back to the top he waited for them to arrive all the while Lyanna persisted in her attempts to regain control. The poor bird was fed up and just let the humans fight over his body. The fighting came to an abrupt stop as in the distance they caught sight of the guard coming. Silently they waited with bated breath as they watched the steward guide the prince to his rooms. They flew behind the prince and tried to follow his conversation with his guard. Though not much was said it was clear that they intended to travel further north.

Harry nudged Lyanna after conversation in the room died and took off once more looking for Benjen's chambers. Harry wanted to see if he had awoken yet. Lyanna had to nudge him in the right direction and soon they were looking through Benjen's door. He had begun to moan and turn. It was enough for Harry to rush back to the weirwood in order to prepare to speak with Lyanna's youngest sibling.

Soon enough they were back in the cave Beyond the Wall. Harry was the first to catch his bearings as he gently nudged the lady resting on his shoulder. Catching her blush made him snigger and then yelp as she swatted him.

"Why did we return? I would have like to see Benjen actually wake up. If only to know that he was alright." Lyanna frowned.

Harry just smiled at before pulling out a mirror. "How would you like to speak with him instead?" Harry said turning the reflective side to face her. "All you need to do is call out his name. Call to your brother and with luck he'll hear your voice and pick up his mirror."

Harry watched as Lyanna looked in awe at the mirror. It seemed that she was easily settling in to the concept of magic.

"This mirror will let me talk with Benjen?" Lyanna seemed to want confirmation as she looked to him. With a nod she took a deep breath and called out her brother's name.

After several attempts she looked on with a frown. Harry turned the mirrors face to him and all he could see was the ceiling as it swayed.

"Give him a little time." Harry said patiently.

It seemed to Harry that a little time was a little time too much as she snatched the mirror out of his hand and screamed.

"BENJEN!"

Harry quickly blocked his ears as soon as she snatched the mirror from his hands a smile on his face. The mirror's reflection showed a different scene as it seemed 'Benjen' got up. Through the mirror they heard him say 'Lyanna'.

"Look at the mirror Benjen." Lyanna said impatiently.

Immediately after she said that they saw the face of Benjen Stark staring bewildered at the face of his sister.

"Hi!" Lyanna smiled.

Harry listened as the usual 'what is this?' and 'how is this possible?' conversation happened. Funnily enough Lyanna had caught on to Harry's amusement and answered in the same manner.

"It's Magic Benjen." Lyanna laughed. Harry stared at her as his lips twitched in amusement.

"Magic?" Benjen said dumbfounded.

"Yes, like in Old Nan's stories. The Children are real too. They saved me and brought me North of the Wall." Lyanna said.

"I saved you." Harry grumbled, a bit put out that someone else took the credit for his work. He felt Lyanna tapped his hand gently while smiling brightly still looking at her brother.

"Anyway go see what's going on in Winterfell. I think Father is combing through the Wolfswood looking for me." Lyanna continued. "He won't find me there. I'm free Benjen. Free from Robert and the betrothal. No one will find me up here."

"Really where are you? How'd you get away? What's the story between you and the prince anyway?" Benjen asked quickly.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that the Prince is a lying piece of shite." Lyanna grumbled.

There was a pause. Harry took a look at the mirror and found that it showed Benjen's chest. It seemed that Benjen was moving about. In a few moments he was back.

"I think Father has returned. I'm going to go to him and see what he's found." Benjen said hastily. "Wait there. Stay there. Well you know what I mean."

Harry watched as the reflection was bouncing as the lad ran. Harry turned to Lyanna as her expression seemed to sour a bit. Probably due to her not being to keen to speak to her father Harry considered.

The image in the mirror seemed to straighten and they could hear the conversation on the other side.

"Not now Benjen. This has been quite the night. First Lyanna disappeared, the crown prince comes for a visit and now the Children of the Forest come before me claiming they taken Lyanna with them." The voice said.

"But Father I'm speaking to Lyanna on this" The image seemed to blur as the face of a breaded greyed man flashed before them as the mirror was waved in the elder man's face "mirror. She told me that she's free."

"That's right!" Lyanna exclaimed.

"Lyanna?" Lyanna's father exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"In the mirror Father. Here." Benjen said.

"Lyanna? How'd you get into the mirror? Is this one of the Children's Magic? How do I free you?" Rickard asked as he grasped mirror.

"I'm not in the mirror father, I'm talking to you by speaking through another." Lyanna explained. "Don't go breaking the mirror!"

"Tell me what's this about the Children Lyanna? And this hero? Why did they take you?" Rickard asked forcefully. It showed that he was reigning his desire to scream at the mirror.

"I don't want to marry Robert so I sought the Old Gods and the Children answered my pleas and rescued me." Lyanna said.

"Come Benjen, we'll continue this conversation in the solar. No need for the maids and servants to think I've gone mad." Her father seemed to say as the mirror image resumed bouncing.

"Benjen, tell me, what in the name of the gods is going on here. I thought you followed your sister outside. How is it I find you in Winterfell," Harry heard Rickard say. They had lost a visual of the scene yet they could still hear what was being said.

"She was headed to the Wolfswood. Lyanna had a lot on her mind so I don't think she noticed that I was following her, what with her betrothal to that arse and the end of the tourney with the wreath of flowers. I thought maybe I could cheer her up. It seemed like the prince was waiting for her." Harry turned to see Lyanna pale at what her brother was saying. "He was there with a couple of his guard, they knocked me out, asking Lyanna to join him, be his queen. Next thing I know I'm in my bed with the mirror calling and screaming my name."

"In here Benjen. We'll get to the bottom of this immediately." Rickard said. Soon the old lord's face came into view. "Now Lyanna why was the prince waiting for you?"

Before Harry's eyes Lyanna seemed to deflate. She was tugging at her clothes and seemed reluctant to talk with her downcast eyes.

"I asked the Prince for help. He knew of my betrothal and that Robert wasn't talking with me and that Robert was too busy chasing serving girls and wenches so the Prince persuaded me to run away with him." Lyanna whispered.

"I see..." Rickard seemed to frown behind his beard. "Who's this hero that the Child told me of. He seemed to be the main reason that the Child went to help you."

"Here speak with him." Lyanna said as she handed a reluctant Harry the mirror.

"Good evening sir. My name is Harry Potter." Harry sighed to the Lord.

"Good evening Harry Potter. I am Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell, I'm no Ser. I was wondering what connection you have to the Children. If it weren't for your direction, it seems that the prince would have made away with my daughter. I'm not sure if I should thank you for saving her or curse you for the headache this will cause me." Rickard started. "With Lyanna gone, her betrothed is going to be devastated and likely demand her return. Even searching for her himself. It sounds like he is quite smitten from what Eddard tells me."

"Smitten with my tits more like." Lyanna grumbled from Harry's side.

Harry choked back a laugh as his eyes widened. It was obvious that her father heard as his eyes bulged through the mirror.

"Yes well..." Rickard coughed. "What do you know of the Children's Pact?"

"I'm afraid that I have not seen one of the Children since I brought Lyanna here. We are sitting inside a cave to get out of the cold." Harry said.

"This Child told me that there are several hundred of his kin that are interested in making a New Pact. It sounds as if they are looking to serve in our castles, help prepare our food and work as a servant would. All they ask in return is that their faith in the old gods is the only faith of the North, their weirwoods be protected, we assist them in bringing back the old gods to Westeros."

"I suppose that they enjoyed their old life..." Harry said slowly. "You see it was all they knew before returning here to this world. I'm not sure if the Child explained their circumstances but they left this world in order to bring the 'Last Hero' to aid the First men in their battle against the Others. They made a Pact with my people where they served us and we taught them our magic."

"What do you mean when you say world?" Rickard asked curiously. "The child mentioned much the same."

"Yes. There's another world, it's where the Last Hero came from. A thousand years ago the Children of the Forest came to my world and asked for help. We sent them aid and they served us." Harry explained.

"Yes, yes that sounds similar to what the Child said, he also believed that it had only been a millennia ago. Could you tell me why you believe that it's only been a millennia when the Long Night has passed several millennia ago?" Rickard asked.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the man. He stood silent as he looked upon the elder lord as he thought about that fact. His mind whirring, he blinked stupefied.

"I'm sorry did you just say that several millennia have passed since the Long Night?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes. The Child knew, though it seemed as though he had just recently learned of it himself. All because of the Andal invasion about a couple millennia after the Long Night. They had finished what the First Men began all those years ago." Rickard said. "It seems that he doesn't want the Faith of the Seven to spread further so he demanded that all northern lands serve the old gods." He paused catching the look on Harry's face. "Are you alright?"

Harry just continued to stare blankly at the mirror. Before long, after a pinch to the cheek courtesy of Lyanna, Harry roused from his stunned state rubbing his cheek. "The only explanation I can give to you is that time flows differently between my old world and this one. There were bound to be some differences. I can't believe I neglected to think of any before I made my journey."

Rickard seemed to regard him for a moment. "How long were your seasons?" He asked. "In your world?" He urged.

"Three months." Harry answered confusedly.

"Months? Moons?" Rickard inquired.

"Well a month was almost a full moons cycle, so I suppose three moons." Harry said still befuddled.

"That can be a reason. Here a season can last for years. This last winter was almost two." Rickard said.

"Wow!" Harry softly exclaimed before shaking himself and continuing the previous conversation. "Anyway we were going on a tangent, the Children wish to settle north. So I shall endeavour to assist them anyway I can. They were kind enough to assist me in my battles."

"The Child said you can build things quickly." Rickard said with a gleam in his eye. "He was going to ask you to rebuild Moat Cailin as an act of good faith. To show that they were serious."

"I'll ask the Children but I'm sure I'll come by to see the plans and maps. We can talk of any other additions you would like then as well. I don't think it will be too difficult." Harry confirmed. He would worry about the time difference later. It made no sense to worry about something he couldn't control. "I'll be by along with Lyanna tomorrow. The Child will be along so you can hash out the remainder of your Pact."

"I think I'll leave the Pact to my son. I'm going to leave all these troubles for him to suffer. He's brought enough for me to deal with all these years. It's only fair. Farewell Harry Potter I hope to meet you soon."

Placing the mirror in his pouch he laid back as he stared blankly at the seemingly familiar scratchings on the cavern wall.

"Life just keeps getting interesting doesn't it?" Harry said with a wry grin, looking to a fidgeting Lyanna.

* * *

 **Once again I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I understand that there is a lot of disappointment regarding the fate of the children but not all is as it seems. You just have to wait and see. All I ask is that you be patient with me. I'm sure the slow pace is irritating some of you and I'd like to apologize. A few more chapters and the pace will pick up. I've also posted a poll on my profile page that'll be up for a month or so. Be sure to vote. It'll give me a better idea of what to do.**

 **I prefer using characters that exist in the asoiaf world but aren't well developed. I've already used Arthur and Lyanna, in the next chapter I'll be using Aerys. It won't be a long chapter. I don't think he'll be too popular but I felt I needed a voice in the capital. He'll die and I'll eventually replace him with another Targaryen of my choosing, I've yet to decide which though I'm leaning towards one in favour of the other.**


	7. Meeting the Lord

**Thanks to all who read and review. I don't own anything**.

* * *

Lyanna turned to the man who freed her from the crown prince. Biting her lip in thought, she was still weary, she'd only just met him. Who knew how he'd take such a request. Or even if it was feasible.

"I'd like to see my father tonight." She blurted out before losing her nerve. "In person." She mumbled looking away from his unnerving green eyes.

She looked up at Harry fleetingly to see that he was still smiling. Hearing foot steps both their gazes turned to the child who had just entered the cave.

"Kreacher, do you think you could take her to see her father?" He asked. "I imagine he's still in his solar."

"Could you?" Lyanna pleaded. It was somewhat unnerving asking this of the child and yet she did nevertheless.

The child merely popped to her side and extended his hand. She reached for it smiling, bracing herself for the weird sensation that accompanied the bizarre instantaneous movement. Almost as soon as she clasped its hand she felt as though she was being squeezed through a small space before landing in the middle of her father's solar. Falling to her knees, she reeled at the unpleasantness. As she felt ready to heave, the pressure eased and her breathing relaxed though it felt as if she had run a mile. Looking up she caught the bewildered gaze of her father and she leapt to his arms toppling him backwards into his table. She grasped him tightly, and finally her tears fell in earnest.

"Lyanna? What is going on child?" Rickard gasped out wrapping his arms around his only daughter. "I thought you'd come tomorrow. I didn't believe it was possible but here you are in my arms. Gods your brother is south getting married. I'm not sure what Eddard is up to but he's claimed to have dishonoured a girl and is on his way south to ask for her hand. The crown prince appears on my doorstep intent on taking my daughter away and then one of the Children of the Forest is talking to me about making a new Pact." He sighed slumping his shoulders.

"I'm getting to old for this. When Brandon returns I'll take the black. Leave him with all of this responsibility." He grumbled brushing Lyanna's hair as she hiccuped in laughter.

"Lyanna," Kreacher said, undeterred as the rooms occupants attention turn to him, he continued. "I'll be returning to Harry, should you wish to rejoin us, all I need to hear is my name. Gently call my name and I'll return." With that said he vanished with a pop.

"Lyanna, how many children did you see? Is there really hundreds of them?" She nodded into his chest as she heard him sigh.

"You think you're tired. Things just kept getting worse since that stupid tourney. I don't want to marry that oaf Robert. Ned told me at each and every pass Robert bedded a different whore, it's his fault that the prince could sway me with his promises and compliments. All southern lords are the same, they're all so quick with their flowery words. I don't belong there." She said breathing heavily. "The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Why should I leave my family for some southern lord?"

"Because it's my command! You are my daughter and you do as I say!" Rickard said firmly. Seeing the defiant look in her eyes he amended, "We'll that doesn't matter anymore, not now anyway..."

"Why wouldn't it?" Benjen asked quietly.

"The crown prince, for some reason, is interested in Lyanna. I wouldn't be surprised if Lyanna receives a summons from the king. Then we'd have no choice but to comply or face his insanity." Rickard said thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes. "I would like to know what caught the prince's fancy, so if you could tell me of what you did down south Lyanna, I could try to make sense of it all."

"I did nothing wrong!" Lyanna said frustratedly, "People were looking down on the north. When Benjen and I got there, we would walk among the tents, Bran would talk to some of the bannermen or his betrothed like a good man would. Not that Robert would know what a good man was." She grumbled before shaking her head to continue. "We came upon Howland Reed being picked on by some squires. I dragged Benjen and we gave them a quick lesson." Lyanna unabashedly admitted to fighting men.

"I wanted to compete in the tourney to show them up, so I sought to best and shame them. I figured if I covered myself up well enough and wore a great helm I would be mistaken for a knight. Benjen helped me and I competed, besting the three squire's knights and taking their possessions as well." Lyanna reminisced with a fond smile. "It was only when the king called for my execution or that of the Knight of the Laughing Tree's that I dropped the act and returned to the dais next to Benjen. I thought no one knew. It turned out that the prince suspected." She then told them of her meetings with the prince. The beautiful songs he sang that brought tears to her eyes, the way he made her feel with his kindness and his sincerity, the comfort his presence brought when she caught Robert dallying with whores. It didn't matter that the prince was married with children or that she was promised to another. Those nights were her refuge from the despair she felt thinking about her future with Robert. She felt as if she was justified in seeking the prince out.

Then she began to speak of her wishes and their dream to flee from their duties. Of how it all came to a head this fated night where she learned of the prince's true intentions and of how she was luckily rescued by Harry. Looking at her audience and their mouths agape she stopped her fanciful tale. The silence wreaked havoc on her heart as she wished for someone to break it.

Bless her little brother's heart, his curiosity broke the silence. "What other kind of magic can he do? Is he a warg like in old Nan's story's? Did he teach you in the little time you were with him? Do you think he can teach me? What else did he show you?" Benjen urged her to speak.

"He has flying horses, and I saw some unicorns. It was amazing." She gushed enthusiastically, happy to share her magical experiences. "He called the flying horses thestrals, they looked like horses with wings of a bat. It looked weak, it was all skin and bone but it didn't even seem like the cold phased them. They had weird heads too. I'm sure Harry noticed my distress so he asked them to take us up in the air and we flew for a while before the cold became too much. He then made a huge blue fire with his magic stick and that kept the cave we were staying in warm. Then we met Lord Bloodraven and soon he was explaining Westeros's history to Harry."

"Who's Lord Bloodraven?" Benjen asked slowly.

"He said that his name was Brynden, he called himself the last Greenseer. Anyway after hearing all the First Men, the Andals, the Rhyonar, the Age of Heroes, they started on the formation of the kingdoms. I told Harry what I knew on the Targaryens reign. He's interested in traveling to Valyria and see what brought the doom." Lyanna explained quickly with a smile.

"To think that the three eyed crow is still alive. He must be over a hundred name days by now," Rickard said seriously, "to think he's living among the children, children who haven't been seen for millennia."

"What's so special about Brynden?" Lyanna said confused. "I know he's a warg from Old Nan's stories but so am I now."

"How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have? He's got a thousand eyes and one. Or so the small folk said once upon a time. So that's how he managed... He used his ravens to scout..." Rickard looked out of the window as if looking for something.

"Father?" Benjen asked.

"Oh! Yes! Brynden Rivers, he's one of the Aegon the Unworthies Great Bastards. He served as Hand of the King for years before being banished and sent to the Wall where he became Lord Commander thirty years ago. I guess the Blackwood's blood won out seeing as he joined the children." Rickard said. "Regardless you came for a reason I'm sure. Would you mind telling me what was so urgent? Harry said that you would join us soon. I was expecting you to arrive when it was safe. The prince is in the castle and I'd rather not let him find out you're here. Are you in need of food or water?"

"No, Harry is well prepared, and the cave is warm enough when he lights his fires. I came back for some clothes. I'd like to pack a rug sack. Harry is planning to go to Valyria. I've asked to join him and he's welcomed me." Lyanna replied happily already imagining the journey. "With me gone I won't have to marry Robert nor would the prince be seeking me here."

"The prince says he's going to the Wall, or that was his excuse for being this far north. I'm sure if you can travel these distances instantly there shouldn't be a problem avoiding him." Rickard morosely explained to which Lyanna expression brightened further. "It's in everyone's best interest for you to remain away from here. At least until things have calmed down or the Mad King succumbs to whatever ails him. Benjen, fetch some of your sister's clothing, see to it that no one sees you entering her room." As soon as Benjen left Lyanna turned to her father. He wore a sad expression on his face as he gazed upon her.

"You really are the biggest problem I've had to deal with in all my years. All of Brandon's mishaps, all the winters I've lived through. To think the biggest issue would be over my daughter running from a crazed prince." Rickard said lifting his daughter chin. Seeing her smile, he chuckled ruefully. "You always wanted an adventure and now you seem to have found one in this man that you've met this evening."

"Just because I've met him today doesn't mean anything. Ned met Ashara a few moons ago, and you should see the way Ned smiles when he's with her."

"You know with you running away, Robert Baratheon will not be pleased. That'll be another headache to deal with. Perhaps I really should take the black. I said it in jest earlier but now... I really should leave Brandon to deal with the aftermath. It'll teach him responsibility. Soon he'll be wedded and bedded, I was planning to go see the wedding but now I think I'll just get my affairs in order and ready to pass down to Brandon. Mayhap I'll stay to see my first grandchild." Reaching out he took Lyanna in his arms.

"I want to hear from you regularly. You hear, I'm sure your hero can manage that if he can take you from one place to another instantly. No matter where you are. At least to say hello so that we know that you're well. While this prince is hunting for you, no where in Westeros is safe. If this man can keep you hidden then he's doing us and the kingdom a kindness. We don't need to suffer a war for your sake. And it would come to war as the Baratheons wouldn't appreciate the crown stealing their heir's betrothed. When war comes you can be sure that the rest of the kingdom's will join. The other lords tire of the Mad King and already are playing their Game of Thrones. With this Harry you'll be free as you wished. Mayhap, if he is as good a man as you claim I would see you wed. A man of his talents would bring the north great security. I believe that you haven't seen a fraction of his gift." He finished, eyes wide with wonder.

"I won't be gone long father, I'm just a pop away. Winterfell is my home, now and always will be. Even when I'm traveling." Lyanna said with a starry-eyed look. "There's so much to see. I'd like to see the Wall first, maybe we could start there. Mayhap when we're through with Valyria he'll take us around Essos. There's no need for ships, he can fly with his horses! Hell we might make it around the world in a couple of years."

Lyanna bounced along in her excitement, eagerly anticipating the future, ideas all stewing around in her head. Benjen quickly entered bringing with him a bag full of clothes. Handing her the bag he stared at her, lips quivering.

"Ben, you'll see me again. I promise. I won't be to far away, we can use Harry's mirror to keep in touch. I'm sure to keep it on hand." Lyanna promised. "I would like to know when the prince leaves. To bring Harry here. He's interested in the history of the world. Bloodraven has already told him about the First Men, the Andals, the Rhyonar but Harry would like to see a Map of Westeros. He could make copies of them."

"He'll be welcomed as our guest. Mayhap more, if he's willing to agree." Rickard had a look in his eye. "Would you consent to marry him? He'd bring our family great strength. With his magic we could accomplish much, if what you say is true. It would certainly do a lot more good than you marrying a Lord of the south."

"You're already going to proposition me to a man you haven't even met? This is just like Robert, only you knew of him from Ned's letters and when you saw of him when Ned came north. He's not that sort of man, plus I don't think it's done quite like that where's he's from. Mayhap with time, he will come to care for me, even love me but that must come on its own. I certainly don't love him, not yet, he brings excitement to my life that's very true but I've yet to know him long enough to make a good judgment on his character. He already is a better man than Robert ever could hope to be." Lyanna informed her father. "I'll warn him of your intentions. I'm not sure how you could persuade him. He's not one for lordships I don't think." Mentally she was wondering if it would be so bad to marry Harry. He certainly wasn't like any of the southern lords, nor did he seem to mind her duelling with a sword. She certainly wouldn't trust another lord from the seven kingdoms and Harry definitely wasn't a lord.

Hugging Benjen one last time, she called to Kreacher, and with a pop, he returned, reached out with his hand and with a crack she found herself in the cavern.

"Harry! Are you still here?" She called after she got here bearings only to find him asleep with a book in his lap.

"He's just fallen asleep." A voiced called from atop the tree. "Place me atop your head girl, I wish to see what is it that makes you tick and see to which house you belong."

"How is it that you can see anything? You are a hat. I already belong to House Stark anyway." Lyanna stated the obvious fact.

"Not the house I meant. I would like to see if you're as brave as a Gryffindor, or loyal as a Hufflepuff, or as smart as a Ravenclaw or as cunning as a Slytherin. I'm a thousand years old, all my life this was my calling so if you would allow me to do my job. I've explored the minds of many a child, and knew how they would turn out, what they would seek the most. If you put me on your head, I would see if you actually wielded magic in your past accidentally. Skin changing came easy to you and I think perhaps you may wield a wand." The hat said seriously. "In this world I've seen no trace of magic except for what the children can do. You skin changers use a form of my magic yet stronger, more versatile. I would like to know whether it is possible for you to wield a wand. While our realm had many magic practitioners, this realm has wood witches and others that are naught but for show."

Grabbing the hat roughly by its point making it howl indignantly, she placed it on her head, she didn't feel anything, she thought she might. And soon she heard the hat muse to itself.

 _"Ah! I see. Yes, difficult. Very difficult... I can see why they sorted students at such a young age. So innocent, not a thought in their heads. You though... Very brave of you to trust men you've only just met. First Prince Charming and now Harry Potter. You got lucky with Harry Potter. He's the very soul of chivalry, to my dismay. He would have done well in Slytherin. Now let's see... Brave you might be but you're also very naive. Brave and reckless. The very definition of GRYFFINDOR!"_ Lyanna threw the hat off her head as soon as it bellowed. The scream woke Harry who had pulled out his stick reflexively. It also brought in a few of the children who rushed inside.

"Who screamed Gryffindor?" A female child asked. "Where did you learn of that name?"

"I did. Godric Gryffindor was my owner. I was his hat." The hat said calmly as if hat's spoke everyday.

"That's right! Gryffindor came here to help the Children. What was it Brynden said... His remains lie here." Harry said coming to his feet as he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes.

Another child began to speak in a language Lyanna couldn't comprehend. She did notice the hand gestures though, as the child was pointing at Harry's sword.

"What does it want with your sword Harry?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"It's Gryffindor's. I imagine they buried it with him. Only for it to disappear mysterious." Harry said looking to the children. "Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself as he seemed to do with everyone he met.

"You may call me Leaf. How is it you come to have Gryffindor's sword?" She asked.

"I pulled it from his hat. I needed it to slay a giant basilisk a few years ago." Harry said in that ridiculously calm tone as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"It disappeared years and years ago. Much longer than you have been born." Leaf queried.

"Yes, I've learned that time flows differently here. It must have been at least half a century." He confirmed. "So this is Godric's final resting place? Do you know if he left anything behind? Besides the sword and his bones of course."

Lyanna could hear the excitement and wonder in his voice. She was already excited about the idea of travelling to Valyria and now they were talking about the Last Hero. Perhaps he left behind more magical items that were hidden around Westeros.

"Yes. His last words are carved on the wall of the cave. He left us with it and we sought to preserve his message the best way we knew how. No one understands any of the symbols though. It has been lost to time. It might be of your world." Leaf said looking up to see some of the writing. Lyanna heard Harry say 'lumos' and then a light was shining through his stick as though it were a torch. Lyanna turned to the wall and made out some of the carvings. She couldn't read a word. The light pulled away and Lyanna turned to Harry to see him browsing through books in his chest. She ran up to him looking over his shoulder to read what he found. From what she could see some of the symbols resembled those in his book.

"Where's Hermione when you need her." Lyanna heard Harry mumble exasperatedly.

"Her-my-oh-knee?" Lyanna sounded out softly. Harry turned to look at her and smiled.

"She's a friend across the way. She given me all these books thinking I could use them. Turns out she was right. As usual." Harry laughed. "I'm not going to be able to rest unless this is jotted down so it'll be best if you rest up. I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day."

She nodded yawning. She walked back to where the hat lay, intent on using it as a pillow. She lay on the surprisingly soft floor that had flashed red a moment before. She looked to see Harry behind her with a blanket. Mumbling her gratitude she lay on the now comfortable floor and nodded off to the sound of the hat whispering in her ear.

 _"Yes clearly a Gryffindor. Unlike Mr Potter there. He was very difficult to place. I still say he would have done well in Slytherin. Very resourceful, determined. Though his heart bleed red and gold his determination to do what was right led him to much of his success."_

All through the hat's monologue Lyanna watched scenes of a black haired boys life as if she was there herself. She soon found herself in the room staring at the small dark haired boy as he gazed transfixed at a large mirror, showing his heart's desire. Next she was sitting next to him as he learned from his Maester with other boys and girls. Another had her balanced on a broom as she watched him flying in the sky on a broom as he swooped and dived. She watched as a dragon was born and sneaked away up a tall tower in the dead of night. Next she was by his side in a forest as he faced a downed unicorn and a hulking shadowy mass as it advanced in him. The scene shifted and she saw him shifting frightfully as a two faced man threatened him as Harry protected the ruby in his pocket.

All the while Lyanna remained silent, as the images passed her, here was a brave young boy, and although he was from another world, although he knew nothing of her, he rescued her and kept her safe. Here was a noble man who did what was right, no matter the consequence.

 _"I could show more of his life."_ The hat murmured. _"Just so someone would know of his deeds. To remind him of his past. I've seen through them all and it is quite the tale. Sleep Lyanna of House Stark. You shall see what Gryffindor is. Sleep and your dreams shall be his adventures."_ And so, Lyanna dreamed of his life in a world she would never know. All too soon she woke to the sound of Harry talking with someone.

"... Hermione would have a fit. Imagine, you're already free, no one has a hold to you and yet, you would actively seek work in castles. I suppose Dobby did the same. Well this world is a different place, I can see just how being here makes you happy not to mention how healthy you've become. As soon as I get an idea of what Moat Cailin looked like I'll rebuild it somehow. I've the Elder Wand and it must be good for something." Harry was saying.

"Moat Cailin?" Lyanna interrupted groggily.

Turning to her, Harry smiled. "Had a good rest then? I left some porridge by the fire, it'll still be hot if you'd like some."

"Miss Lyanna, we wish to have a new Pact. We left before the Pact broke so we would like to fix it with a new Pact." Kreacher said.

Mouth full all she could do was nod. It wasn't her place, she wasn't the Stark in Winterfell. It looked like Kreacher was waiting for an answer so she gulped down her food.

"Father said that he'd leave all this to Brandon. He's in Riverrun getting married so if you wait until Brandon comes home then I'm sure all will be well." She muttered returning to the hearty fare. Only to look up and catch Harry staring above her head.

"What has the hat shown you?" He said in a resigned voice. "He said he was going to share some of what I've been through with some people. I'd figure he talked to Bloodraven."

"I think he wants you to have some connection with your old roots. It won't do to forget." Lyanna defended the hat. "I've only seen glimpses of your adventures with the immortal red ruby. You did all this at school?" She looked over to see if she used the right word. "Yes school. It was incredibly brave. And to think all that has happened to you and you weren't even a man grown."

"Well I guess that's alright. I'm sure you have questions. I'll answer them to the best of my ability. It isn't any trouble. My past is past and now I have to look to a bright future." Harry said. "By the way things sound I'm going to be living here for the rest of my life."

And so she asked questions of things she thought she would never see. Things that didn't exist in Westeros. They talked of what school was, the talked of how boy and girl alike would attend. She steered the questions to how people courted and when they married. At one point she brought up her father's proposal. She laughed as he choked before getting a mischievous gleam in his eye as he flipped her upside down hanging from her ankle. She just continued to laugh as blood rushed to her head. As the laughter died down and Harry set her gently to the floor she looked up at him, red-faced.

"Would it be so bad? Marrying me?" She asked in a small voice. The night had changed her perspective of him a bit. Here was a just man who fought hard for what he believed in. He already suffered through trials and made tough decisions. He wasn't like any of the men she knew. Songs would have been written of his deeds were he to have been a knight. Besides if she married Harry she wouldn't have to marry Robert. That was the most important thing.

Sighing he looked up to avoid her gaze. "I understand it's the way here. Your father would find you a suitable match and then you'd be wed after some time. Where I'm from we've long since passed that age where betrothals were common place. Wouldn't you like to find someone you loved, someone of your own choosing?" He said after a bit.

"There isn't much choice for a daughter of a great lord. Nobles don't marry for love. They make their own. Mother and father loved each other, but it didn't start that way, they made it grow and through their love of their children, their bond remained strong." Lyanna said fiercely.

"When father told me I was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, my lady mother could see I was upset, she pulled me aside and told me that as a lady of house Stark it was my duty and that it didn't have to be awful. It would only be awful if I didn't work at it.

I tried at the tourney and he didn't even talk to me. It's why the prince affected me so, he paid attention to me, he talked to me, he offered an escape. Freedom from Robert. When you beat the prince, I was willing to come so long as I could escape Robert's reach."

"I know that you see me as an escape from your betrothed. You've been on one hell of a ride in the past day alone and I would seem like the better option. My charming good looks aside I've shown you what before seemed impossible. You've been experiencing one new experience after the next but what happens when it all becomes repetitive. When you're no longer entertained by my magic. I can't promise anything, I won't give you false hope but who knows what the future holds." He said, looking in her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Six and ten namedays."

"Namedays instead of Birthdays." He mumbled quietly though Lyanna heard, before continuing resolutely. "Yes, well... Seeing as we're going to be traveling to Valyria together we'll see what happens. I don't know how long a journey it'll be but we'll be spending loads of time together. We'll be camping out in the wild with no one else to speak with. We'll see if anything comes of it."

That was a better deal then anything she could hope for with Robert. He was probably sleeping with a whore at this exact moment, bringing bastards into the world wherever he roamed. If she had stayed and went with the prince, she'd probably be locked in the Red Keep with the Mad King only to be thrown away as soon as she birthed a Visenya. With a fire burning in her soul she was resolved to make this man fall for her feminine wiles. She was sure Harry caught the determination in her expression as he quickly retreated. She was about to get up and pursue him when someone called Harry's name. It had come from his mirror and that meant the prince had finally left Winterfell.

Scurrying over to see her brother in the mirror, she stood on her tip toes to looked over Harry's shoulder. As she tried to see past his shoulder the hat murmured in her head, _"Rest your chin on his shoulder."_

It seemed she had found an ally to help her break Harry's resolve. Holding back a giggle she began hopping, trying to get into a better position. Harry, noticing her predicament, decided to take a seat on the floor making it easier for her to get behind him. Once his guard had dropped she did as the Sorting Hat suggested, she wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her bosom to his back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head a fraction to look at her as she returned his gaze smiling innocently.

"Hello Benjen! The prince has left then?" Lyanna asked as Harry had not seen fit to start speaking.

"Yes!" Benjen squeaked, "Lyanna what's with that ratty old hat on your head."

"I'll have you know that this hat is not ratty!" Said hat exclaimed.

"It talks!" Benjen squealed. "Wow!" Benjen softly exclaimed as he stared doe-eyed at the hat.

"Benjen has the prince left?" Lyanna asked impatiently.

"Yes! We've just seen the prince off. You said that you'd return." Benjen said.

"We'll be there soon Benjen, I was just eating. We'll be along shortly. We'll meet you in father's solar." Lyanna stated.

"Be sure to have some maps of Westeros, and books on history if you could." Harry asked finally joining the conversation. He shrugged his shoulders expectantly before turning to look at Lyanna. She raised an eyebrow in return before pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. Getting up slowly she turned away to pick up her sack, swaying her hips as she did. She was sure that he was following her with his eyes. The prince said that she drew the eyes of any man wherever she passed. Getting back up she caught him, his lips twitching trying not to smile. Grabbing onto his arm she dragged him out of the cave, waving to the seated Bloodraven who sat ignoring the world.

Stepping out of the cave she looked around. She found the children of the forest tending to the thestrals and unicorns. Some were sat around teaching. Others were lazing about in trees. She looked around for Kreacher hoping for a friendly face.

"You're doing well girl." The hat murmured. "Everyone needs company, if Harry doesn't like it, force it on him. He's the type to be by himself and brood. All that you need is to put yourself in his face..." Whatever the hat was saying faded off as Harry pulled it off her with a knowing look in his eye.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked before placing it on his head. The hat needed time before he recalled what it was he was looking for.

"Yes I'm afraid that it won't do. There's not a single instant where she used accidental magic. So I highly doubt that she could. Changing skin is a different matter altogether but you've already taught her that."

Just as Lyanna was going to ask if anything could be done, Kreacher appeared before them, all eager and excited.

Lyanna turned, looking to Harry who wore an exasperated expression.

"It's all up to you Kreacher, I'll do anything to help you starting with Moat Cailin. Anything after that will have to wait. I would like to see Valyria before anything else." Harry stated firmly.

"Talk later, let's get going now. The sooner you're finished with father the sooner we'll be free to go to Valyria." Lyanna urged tugging his hand.

With a smile, Harry reached for Kreacher who quickly extended his hands grasping both of theirs, twisting in place and suddenly they are in her father's solar. It looked different during the day.

Lyanna ran around the table to sit in her father's seat. It was a mess. There was pieces of parchment everywhere. She grabbed the one sitting on the top of a pile. Flipping it open she saw it was from her brother Ned.

Quickly scoffing at her brother, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment coursing through her. She missed him these past ten years, and now he was already off to be married. It wasn't right, they were supposed to be the Wolfpack. The lone wolf dies, and the pack survives. Is that what was going to happen to them. She was planning to travel. Brandon was getting ready to marry Catelyn. Benjen was still learning in Winterfell. Now Ned, who was already in Eyrie, was already planning to move further away.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

She looked up and caught his expression of concern.

"My brother is planning to get married" she said waving the letter. "How are we to be a proper Wolfpack if we're all going separate ways."

"Change is tough. But you must always remember that sometimes there needs to be change for good things to happen." Harry said philosophically. "It's not like he'll be gone for good. Besides you're the one who said that wanted to come with me while I travel. You could still stay."

She looked away from him as her face soured at the thought of being unable to decide.

"I'm sure it isn't all that great. I'll be heading down the Kingsroad on thestral from the wall, past Last Hearth, to Winterfell. From here I'll head down the Kingsroad. Hm... I think instead..." Harry droned on discussing he's preferred travel route.

Seething in anger, Lyanna huffed leaving the room as she slammed the door. She intent on heading to the comfort of her chambers, grumbling about the difficult decision that needed to be made and the unfairness of it all. She was so furious she crashed into her brother and sent them both to the ground.

"Lyanna! Oomph! You're back!" He exclaimed hugging her. Gently hugging him back briefly back pushing him away, a sour look on her face.

"Tell father that Harry's in the solar." Lyanna said miserably.

"Why does he need to tell me anything?" Lord Rickard said from behind Benjen as he looked down on them, "Come, let's go meet your sorcerer, Lyanna."

"But I..." Lyanna started getting to her feet.

Raising his eyebrow, Rickard ushered his children along. "Now what am I to find there? Have you made a mess of things Lyanna?"

"Harry's looking at the map on the wall, plotting his course." She said reluctantly.

As all parents seemed to know, Rickard waited for her to continue.

"I've read Ned's letter." She continued lamely before firing up again. "How he can just leave? He hasn't even gotten back yet."

"Why are you surprised? He's a man grown. I've been wondering what happened to you Lyanna Stark. These past moons you've been fraught with worry and now a sorcerer jumps into your life and you're back to your usual self." Her father remarked. "Here I thought you were reluctant to marrying Robert, but you mulled running away for your own selfish desires."

That brought her up short as she flinched. It was true that she was hiding, keeping her problems to herself. She was complaining about Ned leaving when not so long ago, she considered doing the same.

"You want to leave as well don't you? You wished to avoid marrying Baratheon so you sought the prince, believing he would sweep you away, neglecting his duties and taking you away from the kingdom only to realize he wanted a broodmare. Now you've found a sorcerer who **is** going to travel, who'll take you from these lands and have an adventure. Isn't that what you wanted?" Rickard said sternly. "You've been only thinking of yourself Lyanna, not considering the consequences. Now there is no choice but for you to leave. Leave and save the north from the wrath of the Mad King."

Lyanna had her head bowed, tears threatening to fall as her father directed her to the solar. Quietly she heard him murmur that it was alright, looking up to her father, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's alright, we'll work through this. The gods have sent you a saviour, let's see what's our next step is going to be." Rickard said softly gently kissed her brow and hugging her. "Now let's meet this Harry." Opening the door they stepped in quickly to find Kreacher sat on the desk as he kicked his legs waiting, scowl on his face. Harry was by the map before the door opened. Lyanna watched as he turned to observe the rooms new occupants and catching Lyanna's red eyes, he created a handkerchief with his stick handing it to her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I was only teasing." Harry said wearily, looking from father to daughter.

"Ah! That isn't your fault. I'm afraid I told Lyanna some harsh truths." Rickard said frowning at his daughter. "Anyway, what is this? Has this place gotten messier since I left it earlier today?"

"This isn't a mess. This is a pigsty. How can you even work properly in this hovel. I doubt even we would be able to clean it." Kreacher stopped his kicking to scold the lord. "It's probably for the best that we children come back to the realm of man. Without us you'd still be walking around lost in the forests."

"Well I assure you that normally it's in better condition." Rickard defended weakly. Lyanna turned to stare at him incredulously as she saw Benjen do the same. "Never mind that now." Rickard said dismissively. "Brandon and I are two different men. I've tried to curb him but I'm sure he'll find a better use for your talents. It's not like we can simply kick out the servants that work the castle for us. I've told you repeatedly that this must wait for Brandon.

Now you said that Harry is here and I'd like to speak with the man that has saved my daughter. The north owes him much already and if he can repair Moat Cailin we'll forever be in his debt."

"I don't think I've done anything that merits such." Harry protested.

"I'm afraid not many I know would willingly make Aerys Targaryen their enemy. I've yet to met a man willing to get in the way of a Targaryen."

"It's not been a day since I've come to this world so I've no idea what you could possibly mean. It was only from Lyanna that I've learned that I assaulted a prince. Sadly what's done is done and regardless if I knew what he was I'm sure I would have done the same regardless of his station. It's who I am and what I stand for."

"I see... Like Lyanna said you're clearly a man with good character. The child said that you'd be willing but I thought I'd ask you all the same. Would you marry my daughter?"

"Of course, I... What? I thought... Kreacher told me you wanted me to fix Moat Cailin!"

"Aye, and if you'd be so kind as to marry Lyanna while you're at it I'd be most grateful. You're already fixing one of my problems I figured you might as well fix the other. You know two birds with one stone."

"I'm not marrying Lyanna just to solve your problem."

"You have to admit it was worth a try."

"Oi! I'm not a problem!" She complained. She'd been watching from the sidelines as her father propositioned her to the wizard.

"Of course you are!" They both said looking at her as if she'd grown an extra head. She huffed in exasperation. "Can you just get back to talking about Moat Cailin. Don't worry about the whole marriage thing father I'm working at it. He'll fall before my beauty."

"Yes, yes, excuse me..." Rickard coughed and moved to the map. "Moat Cailin is here," he said pointing to where it was marked. "There are two towers there that are in need of repair. Kreacher said that you could easily repair it. There's much work to be done thereabouts but if you can manage those two towers then I'll be most satisfied." Rickard said before adding. "In fact I'll even give you my daughters hand in recompense."

"Is there anything else that you would like there? More walls? Towers?" Harry asked a frown on his face as he disregarded her father's latest proposal. "If you'd just like the towers repaired that'll take next to no time at all. I'd probably need to collect some stone and some wood but then otherwise everything will be neatly put together."

"How high would the walls be? And how thick could you make them?" Rickard asked determinedly. "I'm not sure how many towers there were in the past. If you build the towers and build walls between them, that would be incredible. It's already nigh impregnable with just those three towers. If we have a gate there then we control the passage and can levy a toll to cross!"

"Sure, I'll do it. If it's to help protect you and the children then it'll be no trouble. I'll just need an idea of where each tower should go." Harry said. "I'm sure we'll find some help down there. There should be evidence marking where the old towers were."

Lyanna sat bewildered throughout the discussion. Turning to Ben she could see his eager expression. "Could we bring Benjen along? It'll be lonely here by himself. I'm sure he'd like to help. It's only for a short while anyway."

Benjen had turn his face to his father. "Please Father!" He exclaimed. "I'd be safe, Harry needs the help. I could help Lyanna with whatever she'll be doing, it'll be the last chance I have to spend time with Lyanna before she leaves as well."

With that Lyanna turned to her father beseechingly, from the corner of her eye she caught Harry grinning at the display.

"It wouldn't be of any trouble to accommodate another Lord Stark. I've enough food and drink to last me a year and a magical tent to accommodate us in the night. All that I need is company. I can't really speak with my thestrals." Harry added his bit.

"Well I had planned on seeing Brandon wed so if you went in my place I could remain here and conclude final matters regarding inheritances and Brandon's new duties."

With a cheer Lyanna rushed to embrace her brother as he danced a jig.

* * *

 **I would like to apologize to my readers. I should've posted this chapter last week and posted the Aerys chapter now. Chronologically it makes more sense for what I have in store next week. I'll fix it up soon. Once again I'm sorry.**


	8. A Summons

**Chapter 7 is this weeks new chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

In and out, Aerys thrust into his sister-wife as she lay there grunting, the sound of flesh slapping together reverberating in the chamber. Although her mother's milk had dried, she could still bear him heirs, Aerys knew. Even though his son had finally sired his own heir after two years of marriage, Aerys was still Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Shield of the Faith. The dragon needed three heads and Rhaegar's Dornish wife couldn't get with anymore children. The Grand Maester said Elia couldn't carry another babe to term. It seemed that birthing children didn't agree with Elia as after Rhaenys's birth Elia was bound to her bed for a moon's turn and after Aegon's she was weak for two.

Aerys Targaryen, son of Jaehaerys, was worried for the future of his house. He had thought that his son Rhaegar was the prince that was promised. He was born on the day tragedy struck house Targaryen at Summer Hall all of those years ago. He alone had survived past childbirth while miscarriages plagued his siblings. And yet Rhaegar believed different. His studious yet martial heir believed that it was his own son that would be the prince that was promised. His grandson Aegon already had a Rhaenys to wed. He would need a second wife as his forefather Aegon the Conqueror had. A Visenya for the Prince that was promised. King Aerys put his son to the task of finding a new wife that would bear him a daughter. If Rhaegar didn't succeed in wooing this Stark girl then Aerys would provide his own daughter. It wasn't unusual for aunt to marry her nephew in their family.

Aerys was resourceful and always had a plan to spare. Even after all the miscarriages he hadn't lost hope of siring another child. If only the Seven would bless him with a daughter. Viserys was a boy and he showed great promise but sadly he wasn't a girl. The dragon needs three heads he reminded himself as he continued to thrust harshly.

Aerys felt his climax approaching and soon erupted deep within his wife's womb. Quickly pulling out as he finished, he remained prone over his wife. He waited until he heard her deep breaths, before he turned his back to her and dressed, ensured that she was asleep. Aerys gestured to his Kingsguard that remained vigilant in the chamber while he fucked his wife. One could not be too careful, his sister-wife might stab him in the back one of these days. He put her through enough misery what with all the miscarriages and their loveless marriage.

Together they left the queen's chambers and were quickly joined by Ser Barristan who stood watch outside of the apartment. None were as loyal as Ser Barristan, the Hero of Duskendale. He alone was one of the few that Aerys could never doubt. A pious man that held his oaths like the steel of his blade. He would surely be the next Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, when Ser Gerold passed. Aerys remembered the day when he was jailed in Duskendale and Ser Barristan alone rushed through the gaol and freed him. Tywin would have let him rot in jail. Tywin would have buried him alive as he sacked the city in the rescue effort. He did much the same with the Tarbecks and Reynes when he extinguished their lines. Tywin would then have been free to do with Rhaegar as he pleased. He would have married Rhaegar to his daughter Cersei.

Cersei who reminded Aerys of Joanna. He wouldn't let his son have what he himself never touched. He immediately sought a proper wife for his son, and one fell in his lap by the way of the Dornish Princess. At least she had some dragon blood in her. Regardless marrying Rhaegar to Tywin's daughter Cersei would never have been a good idea, and why should it have been? A master does not wed his son to his servants daughter.

Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, was a petty, jealous man. He made a petty king. He was not born to sit on the Iron Throne. Only by circumstances the Seven controlled did he inherit the throne. The Seven willed him to sit the throne as his father did before him. Here Aerys was close to being sat twenty years. Aerys remember the good days when Tywin Lannister and his cousin, Steffon Baratheon, were by his side. If only Steffon was still with them today. He would have reigned in Tywin's lust for power. Steffon would have brought back a woman of Valyrian descent on his journey to Volantis to be Rhaegar's wife. Aerys wouldn't have alienated Tywin if Rhaegar had a sister to marry or a Valyrian wife.

Tywin was forceful and tough. Determined and resourceful. He achieved great deeds in the King's name. It was often said that it was Tywin ruling the realm. It was always Tywin this, Tywin that. As far as Aerys was concerned Tywin got the best pickings. Tywin that got Joanna. Aerys still felt the stirring in his loins by just imagining her. Beautiful Joanna.

Aerys recalled the night of his father's coronation, when he almost caught her alone outside. He sought to make her his that night. It wasn't to be. Aerys had stumbled upon Joanna in the company of his best friend. They were together smiling, laughing, kissing each other passionately. Aerys bemoaned the opportunity and searched for a blond whore to sate his lust. If only to dull the pain he felt seeing Joanna smiling so happily. He pushed the rumour of him breaking Joanna's maidenhead in hopes that Tywin would forget about her. Tywin, though, knew they were lies. There always seemed to be a smug twinkle in his eyes, not many would notice save for the closest of his companions, whenever the rumour was brought up.

Aerys had hoped things would work out better when Joanna joined court as one of Rhaella's ladies-in-waiting. Nothing came of it. Rhaella wouldn't have any of it. Not with her ladies. She had immediately set to getting Joanna and Tywin married as soon as possible and Tywin sealed the casket by getting her with child and sent Joanna back to Casterly Rock, away from Aerys. He was furious, knowing that Tywin took another thing that he wanted for his own.

Tywin had the recognition, Tywin had the prestige. All he needed was the throne and naturally sought to unite their houses. Aerys got the last laugh. He wouldn't let his son anywhere near Joanna's daughter. Not when he couldn't have Joanna himself. He even took it a step further and stole Tywin's heir from him and left him with the dwarf. That was his masterpiece, for all the wrongs Tywin committed against the crown prince, then the king, it was a fair trade.

Yes Aerys Targaryen, son of Jaehaerys, second of his name, King of the First Men, the Andals, and the Rhoynar was a petty, vindictive, jealous and now paranoid king. After Duskendale nothing was the same, with the Kingdoms out against him, Aerys spent most of his days in his solar. Plotting, scheming, dodging various threats and assassinations attempts. Rarely did he leave without the company of his guard. He even had the Rhaegar's wife guarded with her fellow countrymen be it while she rested in bed or when she was walking within the keep. Tywin had probably hired someone from the house of Black and White to kill her in the middle of the night if only to make room for his daughter. He was sure of it as he strode quickly through the Red Keep.

He made a mistake with his last Hand. He gave Tywin free reign, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He headed to see his New Hand, Owen Merryweather, to keep him in check, make sure that he was not speaking with Tywin or plotting with Rhaegar though the former was more likely. One could never be too careful. Coming to an abrupt stop Aerys looked this way and that before rushing back in the opposite direction almost crashing into his guard. It wouldn't do to go the direct way, it was always best to be unpredictable.

Hearing the faithful 'clip clap' of accompanying footsteps Aerys picked up his pace, it would be a longer journey but it would be worth it in the end. He might even get the chance to check on his grandchildren. Already nobles were queuing up to visit with him and offer their daughters hands for young Aegon. None but his sister wives would suit his grandson Aerys decided. Their blood had already been diluted enough thanks to the Dornish whore and now if Rhaegar was successful the wolf bitch. They would need a proper Valyrian for Aegon's heirs.

"Damned Velaryons, couldn't sire a daughter for my son. Seven drown them and their wealth." Aerys fumed. "Why can't I hear my grandchildren?" Aerys asked stopping abruptly, suddenly turning to his Kingsguard. They had been nearing the nursery and there was nary a sound. His guards stood straight as Ser Gerold cleared his throat to speak.

"Princess Elia returned to her seat in Dragonstone, your Grace."

"What do you mean she's returned to her seat? When did she leave?" Aerys demanded.

"She left soon after her return from Dorne, your Grace." Ser Gerold answered succinctly.

"It's been more than a fortnight since. Why am I only hearing of this now?" Aerys asked angrily. Was this another plot? Was Elia plotting to remove him from the Iron Throne and put his grandson in his place? He wasn't even close to being out of swaddling and already the Dornish whore was eyeing his throne.

His guards looked confused as they looked at him for a moment.

"Your Grace, you commanded Ser Jaime and Ser Leywn to guard her while she was there with your grandchildren." Ser Barristan said solemnly.

"Why did she take Aegon with her? He's the heir to the throne! What if something were to happen to Rhaegar among those northern heathens." Aerys cried angrily. Things were going out of control. He quickly took off to the Hand's Tower. He needed some semblance of control. As luck would have it he caught Lord Merryweather on his way out.

"Merryweather where are you going?" Aerys came upon the Hand abruptly and rudely.

"T-to the small councils chambers, your Grace. You've called a meeting." Merryweather stuttered out.

"Yes, yes I did." Aerys nodded vaguely, he'd forgotten all about such a meeting but it would have its uses. "Well lead on my lord hand. I'm sure we have much to discuss."

They were the last to arrive it seemed. Aerys immediately had his guard search the room before taking his seat. The lords of the council offered their platitudes which he accepted with a wave of his hand. Aerys paid little attention to the little matters of meeting. He was more interested in the lords that served. There was his master of ships that replaced Steffon, Lord Velaryon. When house Targaryen needed his house the most they had failed dismally. Aerys was half a mind to send him to the pyres if not for the fact that they were kin. Lord Celtigar, master of laws, beside him had been just as quickly overlooked. Though now there seemed to be a gleam in his eye, perhaps it would be best to have him executed, no he was wiping whatever dust got into it. The Lord Hand was new. Not much could be said about him. The Master of Coin, Lord Sunglass, worked closely with Tywin. It would do well to look into him and his dealings. Aerys needed to speak with his Master of Whispers, Varys. He alone knew everything about everything. He alerted the Kings attention to Rhaegar's attempt at usurping the throne at Harrenhal. Finally there was the Grand Maester. Grand Maester Pycelle served his predecessors faithfully. He always had great insight. Though Aerys knew it was best to be prudent. Standing from his seat the other lords quickly stopped speaking.

"Thank you for your service today. That'll be all for now. I'm sure to call on you soon." Aerys announced solemnly.

"If I may your Grace, I have some matters that need your immediate attention." Varys succinctly said as he stood from his seat.

"Yes I've some questions for you as well. Clear the room Ser Gerold, Ser Barristan." Aerys said imperiously.

In the few moments it took for the other lords to leave and his guard to resume their previous position Aerys sat anew gazing around the chamber.

"Lord Varys," Aerys started frown on his face. "What can you tell me about Pycelle, and Sunglass? I'd like to know of their dealings and who they speaks with."

"Your Grace, Lord Sunglass meets with various lords, discussing trade and collecting taxes. He's seen with the Lord Hand discussing proposals of port duties and the like now that winter has passed. He's met with Lord Velaryon about new trade ventures now that winter has passed. I've not yet heard anything nefarious from the Master of Coin. The Grand Maester is another song I'm afraid. He remains within the keep and ventures to the library where he teaches the young Prince Viserys." Varys answered hands clasped behind his back.

"That's all? By the Seven I wanted to know who he's speaking with!" Aerys thundered. "Who does he send his ravens to? Speak man! I've brought you to this kingdom for your skills and your network. Why can't you give me names?"

"I'm not a learned man in maesters tricks and poisons, Your Grace. I have many contacts abroad and within the kingdoms, but those that work for me are mostly illiterate. They mostly listen to songs and sing them to me. I have not the means to learn every secret your highness. I've not the means to intercept crows. If you were to ask me of his highness the prince however, I can tell you that he is at Winterfell. Why he is there I can only conjecture." Varys simpered.

"I see... Have you no acolytes among your flock?" Aerys countered vehemently, tapping his fingers against the table in agitation.

"No, I shall endeavour to place one among their order. your Highness." Lord Varys bowed.

"Was there anything else you wished to tell me?" Aerys frowned remembering the main reason they were speaking.

"Yes highness. I've come to tell you of news from the Eyrie. It seems that the new Lord Robert Baratheon is not pleased by Prince Rhaegar's latest deeds. It would seem he didn't like the wreath of laurels that Prince Rhaegar bestowed Lyanna Stark. The young lord Robert has alerted his castellan in Storm's End to put feelers out to see who would join him in war against the throne." Varys indulged his king.

"Steffon's son?" Aerys asked. The spider nodded. "Why would he feel the need for war after something so trivial."

"I've heard it said that Lord Robert is betrothed to the Lady Lyanna Stark." Varys replied.

"Well break the betrothal! It would seem I need to remind the lords of the Seven Kingdoms that I am their king and my will is theirs. Only the Targaryens are of noble blood. We brought Essos under our heel. Before those Dothraki screamers roamed Essos, we held it in our fist. We're the dragon lords of old. If not for the doom we would have united our two realms and ruled the world." Aerys frothed. He turned to his guards quickly weighing them in his mind.

"Ser Gerold, tell Maester Pycelle that I require to see him here. I've letters to send. Lord Varys, thank you for your service." Aerys watched as Varys bowed and followed Ser Gerold out of the chamber. As soon as the door opened the old Maester stumbled in. It seemed that he was supporting himself against the doors, a roll of parchment in hand.

"Ah! Wonderful." Aerys stood. "Wonderful. Now what is that in your hand Maester Pycelle."

The elderly man hobbled forward in a limp, his chains clanging against the other making an irritating tingling noise. He extended his hand with the letter only for Aerys to yank the missive from his grasp.

"Let me see that." Aerys groused threateningly.

"I've a letter from Winterfell your highness. I believe it's from Prince Rhaegar." He said feebly.

Aerys turned the letter in his hands and felt the warm wax that sealed the parchment. It made him pause awhile as he looked at the Grand Maester as he stood bowed in front of him.

He had known the Grand Maester all of his life. It was this man that taught him his letters. It was this man that taught him of the history. Never before did he consider him to be capable of deceit. He always seemed a cowardly man. During council he always gave good advice though it was usually aligned with what the hand suggested. Aerys put it from his mind as he turned to the letter in his hand, breaking the seal, quickly noting that the wax stretched slightly before giving way.

 _Dear Father,_

 _While our arrival at Winterfell was a surprise, Lord Stark was kind enough to prepare rooms for us to rest. We shall remain here until morning and then continue our journey further north to the wall. I have lost my target and it has since fled further north. I'm in pursuit to search for a sign but I'm doubtful I'll find it again. I have failed and must ask your help in catching it. You have just cause to summon it to court as you have called for its execution as the Knight of the Laughing Tree.  
_

 _I shall be riding further up the Kingsroad to Castle Black to peruse its library and speak with Uncle Aemon. I hope to see a letter from you waiting for me at Castle Black awaiting further orders. I might venture beyond the wall if you so bid. I have reason to believe that I might find what I'm looking for there._

 _Your Heir  
_

 _Rhaegar Targaryen_

 _Prince of Dragonstone_

Rhaegar seemed a tad presumptuous in his letter, he had failed to defer to Aerys' kingly status all the while reaffirming his princely one. He also wrote saying that he had failed his duties. All that he needed to do was to seduce a stupid cunt, bed her and get her with child. Aerys quickly lit the missive on fire with one of the candles lit in the chamber.

He needed to get Rhaegar out of the north and back where he could keep an eye on him as soon as possible. He was sure his son was rousing support among those northern wolves. He tried much the same at Harrenhal. Those northern savages so uninterested in the affairs of the other kingdoms were probably looking at subverting the crown prince and using him for their own goals. Those tree loving wolves didn't even believe in the proper gods.

"Ser Gerold remind me to speak with Lord Merryweather. There shan't be a weirwood allowed to grow anywhere near the Red Keep or in the Crownlands." Aerys said to him quietly.

"I guess it's my duty to see to the realms needs." Aerys sighed voicing his thoughts aloud. "Perhaps I shall summon her to the capital. She jousted under the guise of a knight, that's just cause for execution." Looking around his desk for a parchment and quill. He started to draft a letter to his northern vassal.

 _Lord Stark,_

 _This is a summons for you daughter, the lady Lyanna Stark, to appear before court. We shall be awaiting her arrival within two moons. We have reason to believe that she jousted under the guise of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. We have called for her execution. We hope you comply with haste.  
_

 _As of now her betrothal to Lord Robert Baratheon is dissolved._

 _Aerys Targaryen, second of his name,  
_

 _Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the First Men, the Andals and the Rhyonar._

"Now that solves one of my problems. I've another to send to the Eyrie to the young Lord Robert." Aerys announced sealing the parchment with a wax seal. "Though now I've an even greater concern." Turning to look at the wizened Maester. The wax on the letter the Maester had given him had been newly applied. It could only mean one thing.

"Tell me Grand Maester. You've served how many kings?" Aerys asked seriously, frown on his face. With Rhaegar's letter he knew just what needed doing. He was baffled as to why he didn't consider it before. It was beneficial for all.

"Your Grace?" Pycelle asked confusedly.

"It's a simple question. How many kings have you served?" Aerys asked again.

"I've served the realm since your great-grandsire. I've served four kings including you, your highness." Pycelle said softly.

"I see. You probably were there at my birth as well as Rhaella's I'm sure. Weren't you Maester? Even assisted with the birthing." Aerys turned away thinking. "You've done a wonderful job serving the realm. I'm sure the Seven will recompense you justly."

Aerys turned back to the table and began composing a new letter to the Night's Watch.

"That'll be everything Maester Pycelle. I'll have these letters ready for you on the morrow."

Thinking back to the small council meetings, the Grand Maester always seemed to agree with whatever the Hand deemed necessary. Tywin had been the Hand for almost two decades and through them all Pycelle seemed to defer to his counsel. It was obvious now. Pycelle was in Tywin's pocket. The question was for how long.

He pondered these questions long into the night as he lay abed. He would dream of his lost children, those that had past before their time and those that hadn't lived at all. Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, and Jaehaerys. He would have had six children. The Targaryen's would have returned to new heights. Now it seemed that soon everything would be torn asunder. With his letters he was hoping that he would forestall further doom as he called upon the one man that would put their world right and house Targaryen in its rightful spot.

It was after a restless night that Aerys woke and groggily prepared for what would surely be a very trying day. He would have words with Rhaella, forewarning her of the Maester and his concoctions. He would prepare a troop of Gold cloaks to scour the maester's chambers. He would be prepared for the spectacle this would surely cause as this man could be responsible for the demise of House Targaryen.

In his night clothes he rushed out of his chambers in order to alert his queen. They were trying for another child and this would be an opportune moment to poison her and weaken the babe that could be stirring within her. He burst through the door of her chambers and she jolted awake in shock.

"Aerys! What in the seven hells has you bursting in here so early. I haven't even dressed for the day yet." Rhaella gasped as she tried to calm herself clutching her sheets to her chest.

"Don't trust the Maester woman! Whatever you do, do not accept anything he gives you." Aerys said imperiously shaking his wife by her shoulders.

"You can't possibly mean..." She said shakily as he rocked her forcefully. "Aerys no... He's sworn to serve... "

"Don't ever drink anything he gives you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered disconsolately as tears pooled her eyes. Rubbing them out she quickly grasped his hands still on her shoulders.

"What of Elia? She must have figured something out. It's probably why she left for Dragonstone." She continued.

"Aye she's smart for a Dornishwoman. I'll give her that."

"What are you to do now then?"

"I'll do what the kingdom needs. As for you... I think it best that you flush out anything that may have already entered your system. We'll try for another child as soon as I think you're clean." He said turning his back to her. "Rhaegar's useless. Can't even seduce a maid."

He left soon after, rushing to see the kitchen staff. They held one of the most important tasks in the castle and it would be easy for the Maester to simply walk in a slip something in their meals. Aerys needed to have them all questioned. He needed answers and he needed them immediately. Rounding them up was an easy task and Lord Varys was eager to assist pointing out the ones in charge of the distribution. It had to be said that these people were common folk and they did as they were told. Maesters were generally well looked upon so Aerys couldn't lay the blame on his servants for his maesters orders. He wasn't Maegor the Cruel. Though it seemed that none of them had seen the Maester enter the kitchens, he could have easily replaced some of the food stuffs and given them to him and his family at any time.

Aerys left his useless staff and rushed off to speak with the City Watch. He'd have them escort the Maester to his chambers and search for incriminating evidence.

Soon time came to hold court. Aerys burst through the doors to the Iron Throne, quickly mounting its stairs as he turn back to sit on the prickly chair. The hall had quickly quieted as the king gazed at his subjects. With a gesture he listened to the petitions made by the various lords that had come to pay obeisance to their king. It was tedious listening to them prattling about their concerns, about their worries and about the issues regarding such and such. Aerys had other things on his mind as he looked around searching for the Grand Maester, finding him seated, quill poised as he jotted down queries and issues. He turned to look for his wife though he couldn't find her nor their son, Prince Viserys. On top of that there were only three kingsguard standing guard at the base of the throne.

He slowly stood and raised his hand calling for silence. He quickly tired hearing of the mindless dribble these useless fodder moaned about.

"My subjects! We shall be serving King's Justice today. Soon we will have the perpetrator to much of this kingdom's demise. Here before you all we shall subject him to trial." Aerys exclaimed gesturing grandly. "The trial will begin shortly as soon as several of our personal queries are answer. Excuse us while we confer with our guard."

"Where is Queen Rhaella? Where's the princess and Rhaegar's children? And why is the Kingsguard four Knights short." Aerys demanded of his Hand that stood to his right. "I called for my family. Why are they not here?"

"Your Grace. If I may, the princess is a Dragonstone along with two of the Kingsguard and her children." His Hand notified him.

"Ah! Yes I remember! Very well. No harm. What of Rhaella? I saw her not long ago." The king stated.

It was Varys who answered as he joined them from his shadows.

"She's with Prince Viserys in the godswood, your Grace. She's not letting him out of her sight, keeping a firm grip on the young prince anywhere he would go. I believe she even pulled him from his lessons this morning."

"I was quite perturbed when she whisked him away so suddenly, your Grace. We had begun lessons on your noble ancestors. I'm sure he would have been eager to hear them." Pycelle piped up from his seat, stroking his beard.

"Yes, it's preferable he remains with his mother at the time. She has lost quite a few children and I'm sure she feels the need to coddle the ones still among us. I'm sure she'll teach him of our ancestors. Not to worry Grand Maester." Returning to the dais he called for silence once more.

"Now we can commence." He started slowly, "My lords, we've some grave news to be brought forward. It's a cancer that's been plaguing the realm for a long time. Decades at the least. It is only recently that we've found the culprit. We have deemed it prudent to remove Grand Maester Pycelle from his role."

There seemed to be a great silence that descended on the hall.

"Guards! Seize him!" Aerys exclaimed, pointing to the seated elder.

"We have called upon the Watch to have his rooms and belongings searched. We have reason to believe that he is serving his own interests."

Aerys stopped a moment as he turned to look at those assembled looking at him.

"Is there anyone here that can attribute further crimes to the Maester before we charge him? Lord Varys, have you anything of note to say? We ask you to divulge them to the court."

"Of course your Highness." Lord Varys stepped forward. "My little birds have caught sight of whores from brothels frequenting his chambers in guises of maids and serving ladies."

"Thank you Lord Varys. It seems on top of his most heinous of crimes we have an oath breaker among us. It shames us that he held a position on the small council for such a long time." Aerys ignored the hoarse denials coming from his Grand Maester as he was hoisted to his feet. "His crimes only worsen. We believe that he is behind many of the atrocities that have afflicted our Royal family. All of the miscarriages, all the stillborn, and even more recently the princess Elia has been affected by his schemes. Whether this was for your benefit or someone else's we know not.

The throne can no longer put its faith into such an order as the conclave. We shall be calling on House Hightower to conduct an investigation into these affairs. Furthermore since we have deemed the Maesters untrustworthy we've decided to forgo their appointment and select one of our own choosing."

A knock on the great doors interrupted his speech. With a gesture one of the city's watch that he had dispatched earlier was let in.

"Apologies your highness. You told us that it was of the utmost importance."

"Get on with it!" Aerys snarled.

"No ravens have left the capital with any missives and we haven't found anything of import in the maester's chambers."

"So be it!" Rounding on the bound man he continued. "Your last duties as Grand Maester are so forth. You must send these letters we have drafted to Castle Black." Aerys couldn't prove Tywin had a hand in anything but Pycelle certainly wished to help him in anyway he could.

"Guards! Show the traitor to the Black Cells as soon as he's sent the letters North. No doubt he has already relayed all his news to his benefactor. We want his room stripped and searched for any hint that may led to the capture of the one behind these atrocities."

Aerys looked to the throne room and could see the awe in the eyes of all those present, or was it fear? Tywin was feared so it shouldn't matter. They all respected power. Soon the crown would have it's Justice. Aerys sat back on the prickly seat and listened as in the background the former Grand Maester voiced his denials and pleas as he was dragged out by the guard followed by the castellan.

"Lord Varys, let it be known among your agents that information on the whereabouts of Lady Lyanna Stark will be rewarded handsomely.

Lord Velaryon, Lord Merryweather have all the ports on the look out for her. I'd also ask you to prepare a convoy to the Wall..."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the confusion**.


	9. A Look into the Past

**Sorry. Last week was a mess. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

Life changed quickly for Eddard 'Ned' Stark. Three moons ago he left the Eyrie to meet his siblings, to encourage the relationship between Robert and Lyanna and to celebrate the end of winter. He never expected to be riding out of the Eyrie, heading north to hopefully intercept his sister and figure out what caused the King to dismiss Lyanna's betrothal to Robert. It had taken a lot of wine and a wench but Ned hoped that they would served as enough of a deterrent to put him ahead of Robert by a couple of days. Looking back he wondered if he could think of anything Lyanna had done that might've caught the Mad King's attention at Harrenhal.

 _It wasn't a long journey from the Eyrie to Harrenhal. They made good time as they descended from the Vale of Arryn to attend Lord Whent's tourney. Ned was especially eager to see his siblings. It had been almost half a year since he last saw them. The same could not be said for his companion. Robert was his promiscuous self, bedding a different wench at each brothel they passed. Ned was too far gone to care, he had hoped to curb his friend of his habit, for Lyanna's sake, but the storm could not be stopped, especially since his parents drowned._

 _It had been interesting when they finally arrived. At the sight of the Stark standard Robert hastily did an abrupt turn and dashed in the opposite direction, head bowed face flushed. Ned heard him mumble some excuse about finding some food and drink. It was clear that he was loathe to greet Lyanna, back at Winterfell he did the same. It seemed that he preferred to admire her from a distance. Ned, watching his foster brother leave, saw that Robert had caught sight of something that had him racing away. Back at the Eyrie that something normally came in the form of a maid or servant, Robert said it was something about the clothes they wore that enticed him. Ned didn't wish Robert on any of these serving women. Alas they were all taken with his broad shoulders, muscled form and blue eyes. Robert always had an easy time finding a wench to take to bed._

 _Ned felt that it was a shame that his lord father had turned his attention south at the behest of his new southern Maester. It was awful that his sister would suffer under Robert. Shaking his head at those morose thoughts, Ned ran through the encampment, greeted the Stark men and looked around for his siblings. Martyn Cassel advised him to check the Godswoods and so he did._

 _He always would recall fond memories when he thought of his siblings. Brandon, the heir of Winterfell, was the rowdiest of them. Always dragging him along as they ditched lessons to run through the Wolfswood and hunt for game. It seemed that trait carried on as he often could be found riding through the Rills when he was supposed to be fostered in Barrowton._

 _His sister, Lyanna, was always eager to join them as she followed behind them on their adventures. They would often find her practicing swordplay in secret be it with sticks or tourney blades. If not a sword she would draw on her bow and shoot with the best of them._

 _Benjen was the youngest and though Ned wasn't there much when he was growing up, he knew they shared the same stoic, calm, serious demeanour._

 _As luck would have it Eddard found them, rowdy and excited. As they should be. To his knowledge it would be the first time Lyanna and Benjen left the north to venture south of Greywaters Watch. They were all smiles and laughter. Waving his hand, he increased his pace and was smashed into by an equally excited Lyanna._

 _"Oh Ned! How are you? It's good to see you." Lyanna said as she crushed her brother in a hug. "The north needs you. I need you! Save me from these two louts. They destroy every piece of quiet I seek." She sighed mockingly, looking up at him beseechingly._

 _"Lyanna, it's been too long. I hope our brothers are treating you well." Ned said kissing her brow. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he was further embraced by his eldest brother and the young pup behind him._

 _"She should be happy we cared at all Ned, I'm not sure how'd she survive by herself. Up in the great north by her lonesome." Brandon quickly smiled. "It was only at my insistence that she accompany us south. If only to meet Robert. Get to know him a bit more. Catelyn is around somewhere, she's probably with her uncle. Mayhap I'll manage to break her guard and have my wicked way with her. The wedding is soon after all. She can't deny that she wants a piece of this handsome wolf." Brandon said grandly before frowning as he looked around. "Where's Robert? I would of thought you would bring your friend. From your letters he sounds like a man after my own heart."_

 _"Gods if only he wasn't so like you. How many bastards have you got running about? I'm sure you greatly exceed his measly one. If only someone could get through to him as father seems to have with you. Lord Arryn has tried. I've tried. It seems anything in a dress is his target. He didn't seem to keen to join me." Ned said morosely. "Even now I'm sure he's found a new wench to suckle."_

 _He started chuckling as he saw Lyanna covered her chest._

 _"He better have a sword in hand if he dares come near me." Lyanna said aggressively before flushing as she heard all of her brothers laughing. "I'll gut the lot of you. Just you wait. Dirty men, all of you." She stomped off, Benjen was laughing outright as he followed behind her._

 _Brandon wrapping his arm around him by the neck and jostled him as they watched their younger siblings walk away._

 _"How's the Eyrie? Old Jon doing alright?"_

 _"Aye. I'm sure you'll see him at some point during the feast tonight."_

 _"Speaking of the feast... You reek! Go bathe, you have ladies to make swoon in my place." Brandon laughed as he shoved his brother lightly. Though just as quickly as he smiled, he sighed despondently. "And I'll go find my betrothed. Why Father wished to turn our allegiances south I'll never understand. Stupid Maester." Brandon, smiling again, pushed his brother along. "Hurry up! I'll wait for you. Mayhap with you by my side Catelyn will see how lucky she is and I'll break her maidenhead tonight, though I'm doubtful with the way she keeps it."_

 _Ned chuckled as he left to find the baths, Brandon at his tail. It didn't take long as he found a maid who directed him to them. He hurried to bathe not wishing to miss time with his siblings._

 _"Do you even know where she is? I haven't seen any trout out of their riverbed." Ned quipped._

 _"No, neither have I, sadly I wonder if I'll get an angry red snapper or a flopping trout. That'll make for an interesting sex life." Seeing Ned flush. "Ah! Ned! Still the maid I see. Gods I don't know how many women I took to bed while I fostered in Barrowton. Away from our lord father's disapproval. I'll miss Barbrey. Gods, if only I could marry her. No matter where I went, no matter who I fucked, I always went back for more." Brandon sighed before perking up. "Were none of the Vale women good enough for the Quiet Wolf? Robert seemed to enjoy them." Ned quickly shook his head spluttering denials._

 _"Well we'll have to change that tonight, brother. Mayhap I'll help you along. I'll find the most beautiful lady here and get her to dance with you." Brandon said teasingly before frowning. "Is it really true that Robert already has a bastard in the Eyrie. I've heard it from Lyanna and I'm not sure what to think of it." Ned nodded disapprovingly._

 _"Well as of today I've yet to hear of any of my bastard children if I even have one." Brandon mentioned looking north morosely._

 _"You and Robert are almost one in the same. I guess that's why I'm so close to him. He is a southern version of you." Ned said looking at his elder brother disappointedly._

 _"You know Ned, you should be glad you're not the heir. Not a worry in your head. Gods you could marry who you want or even roam free as you will, bedding maids and wenches from Dorne to the Wall. I know I would have." Brandon exclaimed before mumbling something that Ned didn't catch._

 _Ned, though, understood what his brother meant. He was grateful for it and he planned on making it up to his brother anyway he could. For now though he endeavoured to find his own place in the world. Soon as he finished, they entered the Great Hall to join their siblings. Finding the two scuffed up tending to a third they quickly joined them._

 _"What have you been up to? You left us not long ago." Eddard asked._

 _"Some stupid squires were picking on Howland Reed. He's one of father's bannermen. I'll teach them, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll show those stupid squires how we joust in the north." Lyanna fumed._

 _Ned would have pointed out that they didn't joust in the North but thought better of it. He wasn't keen to draw her ire._

 _The time for the feast came and they were all sat enjoying the meal. Ned spent the time gazing around the hall looking at this and that. It was nothing like the dreary Eyrie. It was full of colour, laughter and singing. Soon enough came time for the tables to be removed and the dancing to begin. Ned choose to remain on the sides, enjoying the setting from a distance. He wasn't one for extravagant parties. It seemed that Brandon was looking to make good on his promise as he smirked while trying to follow Ned's gaze._

 _"I've found my trout though I think I will stay a while until I can watch you flounder as you try to greet a lady and ask for a dance." He smiled knowingly. Ned remembered the sly look in Brandon's eye and knew that if he didn't make the first move Brandon would act in his place._

 _"Aren't you going to ask any lady to dance?" Bran goaded with a smile._

 _Ned felt heat rush to his cheeks as he answered quietly, "I don't know if I can..."_

 _"Still shy?" Bran sighed fondly. "I guess that much hasn't changed. I guess Jon Arryn didn't have much luck with company of the female persuasion either. It was a good place for a Quiet Wolf of Winterfell." Brandon ruffled his hair before he suddenly got a wild look in his eye when one knew the wolf blood was coursing through him. "Well, I guess I have to ask one for you!" He declared dashing off._

 _Ned's smile dropped, he was left spluttering as Brandon left to find him a lady. As Brandon said he would, he had chosen one of the loveliest ladies in the hall. Ned could do nothing as he watched his brother talk to the lady. Soon enough Brandon waved to him, shit eating grin on his face, as he invited him over._

 _"Others take him." Ned sighed dejectedly before he joined them. The lady was taller than most of the ladies present. She was dark haired and buxom. She had an haunting look in her eyes as she turned to look at him walking towards them. He gulped nervously and slowly sidled alongside his brother who didn't seem to have a care in the world as he was still grinning at him._

 _"Alright, I'm off to greet my betrothed, treat her well Ned, my good name is on the line." The heir of Winterfell joked slapping Eddard on the back before disappearing in the crowds. Sighing again he turned back to the lady who was watching the scene with a bemused smile._

 _"My Lord," she greeted, holding out her hand._

 _"My Lady," Ned quickly bowing to place a kiss on the extended hand, regaining his composure. "Has my brother already asked you for a dance in my place or do I have the honour to?"_

 _She smiled slightly at that, "I asked your brother why you couldn't ask me yourself. He said you were too shy, he called you the quiet wolf, I think I can see why. I've been to many of these balls and this is a first. A pleasant change from the usual boasting and puffed up lords seeking my favour."_

 _"I'm afraid that quiet is an accurate description of my character, my lady." Ned said with a small smile. "I wished to get my bearings before making a fool of myself. I fostered with Lord Arryn and he didn't teach me much in the ways of ballroom etiquette. My brother likes to jump head first into everything so he decided to give me a push. I'm afraid he can be a little..."_

 _"Enthusiastic?" she suggested._

 _"He is 'the Wild Wolf'. I'm sure his name is spread far and wide among the maids in the north milady." Ned agreed. Flushing embarrassedly he continued, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. May I have the honour of knowing your name my lady?"_

 _"No!" She exclaimed her eyes lighting up mischievously, "Oh! Isn't this lovely, you get to dance with a mysterious lady. I can't imagine it's been this long since I had to introduce myself at one of these petty things. There's always been someone to do so for me. Oh! What fun! You must figure it out on your own. You mustn't ask another. I'll be very displeased if you do. Though I'll make it easier on you. If you learn my house, then I'll tell you my name. You shall only have three guesses. These stupid balls have gotten rather boring for me, knights and lord seeking my beauty. All honeyed words and pleasantries with nothing but lust behind them. It's like the Seven have heard my prayers and sent you for my entertainment. You'll have to figure it out during the next song. This will entertain me before some new buffoon comes up to me."_

 _Ned stood open mouthed as he stared at the dark haired beauty who stared back challengingly. Deciding to play her game he took her hand and brought her to the floor, and began dancing to the music. Silent for a bit, Ned stared at her visage looking for traits and other visible traits that could aid him. After a bit he said, "I guess I'll have to prove to milady that I'm no buffoon." Twirling her about he casually mentioned the one thing that stood out the most._

 _"I've never seen such vivid eyes on any outside House Targaryen but you are no Targaryen trueborn or otherwise." Ned stated staring into her eyes as they moved along the floor._

 _She smirked then chuckled, "No, you're right, I'm no Targaryen, bastard or trueborn. There goes one of your guesses my lord."_

 _Chuckling he smiled as they continued moving on the floor. "I didn't ask if you were a Targaryen milady. I just said that you weren't one."_

 _She frowned, "That you did. And now you've already determined that I'm not from House Targaryen. That leaves how many houses?" She seemed to regain her haughty disposition._

 _"This has been a rather mild winter hasn't it my lady?" Ned continued doing his utmost to keep his eyes on hers rather than her alluring breasts that swayed as she turned._

 _She almost stopped and stepped on Ned's foot as she was wrong-footed by his observation. She looked at him curiously as she pondered his words. "I must admit that this have been a harsher winter than I've seen in my childhood, my lord." She frowned again. "What does this have to do with my name? Is Winter all you wolves know?"_

 _"I've already ascertained you are from Dorne my lady. If that's not something then I don't know what is." Ned chuckled at the widening of her eyes and her continued missteps. "It's curious that you do not have the Rhyonar look. I've not seen many Dornishmen in the far north but a couple made their way to the Eyrie."_

 _Glad to see her bluster at the change of who held the upper hand in this little game of theirs, Ned looked around the chamber. He was looking for something, anything to further ascertain which house she was borne to._

 _"Do you have any family in the hall, my lady?" Ned returned to his questioning._

 _"I'm afraid that I won't be answering any more questions my lord." She said though Ned saw that her eyes quickly glanced to the side where the royal family were seated._

 _"Hm." Ned glanced to the high tables and looked to see who was there. The king and queen were sat side by side. Prince Viserys was seated next to his mother. The princess of Dorne sat slightly to the left as she watched the proceeding beside her husband, the crown prince. The mysterious lady wasn't a part of the Royal Family, that much Ned knew. Ned wondered why she would turn her gaze to the high table._

 _"Ah... The Kingsguard. I see." Ned mumbled quietly, turning back to the lady who had apparently heard him. Her mouth was ajar as she stared at Ned._

 _"You know" The lady started. "Men tend to stare at my breasts and not at my eyes while we dance." She said giving her shoulders a shrug doing marvellous things to her cleavage that any man, Ned included, immediately took notice of._

 _Flushing red he quickly turned back to the Kingsguard._

 _"Quickly Lord Ned, the song is almost done." She smiled victoriously. It was grating on his nerves that she wanted to play this game, but seeing her smile. It was the smile that done it. It was familiar to one Ned had seen in the past and turning to look at Arthur Dayne smiling at the Prince, Ned laughed triumphantly._

 _"My Lady Dayne," Ned relished seeing her slack-jawed. "You forget your courtesies. It is only proper for a lady to introduce herself when accepting a dance." Ned twirled her as the song finished. He bowed before her and kissed her hand. "It was a pleasure." He smirked triumphantly as he turned away, pleased that he won the little game without a single guess._

 _"It was you who lacked proper courtesies by not introducing yourself first." She mocked, crossing her arms under her bust._

 _Ned stood there, mouth opening and closing his mouth as a fish would, thinking of what to say._

 _"But you already knew my name." Ned protested turning back._

 _"I hardly think Ned is your proper name." She laughed as she walked back to the high table to sit next to the Princess._

 _Ned shook his head as he left the dance floor and searched for some of the Northmen. Perhaps he would find some of his old friends. It had been years since he had seen them. He was waylaid by his brother who cut him off to introduce his betrothed._

 _"My wayward brother, Lady Catelyn." Bran said grandiosely, as he gestured and bowed bestowing kiss upon kiss up her arm to reach her neck. It seemed to fluster her as she slapped his chest and blushed brightly._

 _"Brandon!" She moaned scandalized quickly looking around. "Must you act like such a reprobate."_

 _"Catelyn relax, it's a ball. We're supposed to enjoy ourselves. You'll see soon enough how we celebrate in the North." Brandon said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ned had his lady on the tenterhooks. He's done well for the Quiet Wolf. I'm sure he'll make many a lady swoon in my place tonight. Sadly you've taken all my attentions this evening. I'm afraid I've a need to taste your flesh my lady." He continued as he moved forth to nuzzle her neck._

 _Ned could only laugh as he watched his brother's betrothed blush trying to push his brother away while attempting to keep her moans down._

 _"I suppose I'll need to save my future good-sister's virtue seeing as she doesn't have her brother here to do so. Would you like to dance Lady Catelyn?" Ned interceded grasping her hand gently._

 _"Yes!" Catelyn seemed to screech. Covering her mouth, she blushed as red as her hair. Ned only stood, mouth agape as Bran pulled away grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Methinks, my lady enjoyed that."_

 _"Oh hush! What'll the lords and ladies say?" She could only hide her face in Brandon's chest. "By the Seven, look at what you've done to me Brandon. I used to be a proper lady. One night with you and I'm sure you'll be in my bed. Save me Eddard. Your brother will devour me whole before we're wed."_

 _Accepting her hand with a good natured smile, Ned led her to the dance floor._

 _"Oh how can you two be related. One is crass, the other is humble. One is eager, the other is shy." Catelyn seemed to mumble as they started to dance._

 _"Methinks my lady protests too much!" Ned said small smile gracing his solemn face._

 _"Oh Stop it! I'll have to tolerate that from Brandon tonight and all tourney long. I don't need you hounding his steps." She cried._

 _"Admit it, you enjoyed it. It's a nice change of pace isn't it?" Ned added. "Brandon is just trying to lighten you up. Soon you'll be wed, ruling the North, you'll need much passion to weather the cold."_

 _"But does he have to do it in front of so many." She seemed mollified yet she was still blushing._

 _"This is where he excels. Among others." Ned said as he twirled her around. She seemed to contemplate that as they danced in silence for the rest of the song._

 _Brandon seemed ready to cut in and intercept his betrothed and Ned acceded to his wishes as he spun Catelyn out of his hand and into that of his brothers._

 _She seemed aghast. "Ned how could you throw me to the wolves!"_

 _Brandon and Ned could only laugh at her wit. Ned waved them away as he watched Brandon draw her in closer whispering something or other in her ear that had her burying her head in his chest anew._

 _Ned chuckled at the scene. He looked around the hall searching for his younger siblings. He thought he should take Lyanna for a dance around the floor. Sadly he only found his youngest sibling chatting with Howland Reed. Ned joined them while he waited for Lyanna's return, quietly partaking in the food and drink before him. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a familiar face as Lady Dayne danced with one of her fellow Dornishmen. From the look on her face it was obvious that it was almost a chore doing so. Catching her eye, he quirked his eyebrow in amusement before he turned away, searching for his other wayward sibling. He had finally found her as she was returning to their table._

 _Ned quickly got up intent on dancing with her thinking that he could dangle her in front of Robert. With luck, the gods would take over and Robert would focus on Lyanna._

 _"Come dance with me Lya." Ned said reaching out for her hand._

 _"I'm not interested in dancing Ned. You know I'd prefer a sword in hand to a flower." Lyanna scowled._

 _"A good swordsman knows how to dance." Ned smiled, enjoying the fact that she hadn't changed. "How else would they live so long if they didn't have good foot movement. What's a swordsman with two left feet?" Seeing that she was still reluctant he continued to gently tug on her hands._

 _"Very well. Only because you're my favourite brother." She had finally relented smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Ned immediately took her to the floor as he quickly set the pace and tried to look around discretely._

 _"I know what you're trying to do Eddard." She frowned. "He's long since left the hall. I don't know what you see in him."_

 _"He reminds me of Bran." Ned admitted reluctantly._

 _"Gods be good, how could he? Bran's so tightly wrapped around another's pinky that's it's a wonder he can even speak with Catelyn." She shook her head disappointedly "Why did father have to choose such a brute to be my husband. He couldn't have at least chosen one of the bannermen. There are some that I could come to like."_

 _"I told you that you can't judge a man before he gives his vows." Ned frowned. "Bran's much the same. Look at him now though."_

 _"Brandon is dancing and spending time with Catelyn as much as he wishes it were another. He's even jousting tomorrow with her favour. You'd expect Robert to ask me mine." Lyanna said before adding scornfully "If I even had one to give."_

 _"Speaking of Robert, how did you know he left? Did you see him while you were up and about?" Ned asked curiously._

 _"He was in the stables rutting with some serving wench. You could tell what he liked about her, the way he was mauling her tits." She shuddered in distaste._

 _Ned looked on with a grimace. It was no use flogging a dead horse or stag as it were. He had told Robert that he would help him as best he could. Now it seemed as if the only thing he could do was hope for the best._

 _"Robert is a bit..." Ned started determined to show his friend in a better light._

 _"Ned please. He would fuck a pretty hole in the wall if he was in his cups." Lyanna said briskly._

 _"It's still early in the tourney. I'm sure things will look up." Ned said trying to look brightly while inwardly he was frantically trying to come up with a way to knock some sense into Robert._

 _"I know they will." Lyanna agreed smile on her face. "I can't wait until tomorrow."_

 _The mood seemed to pick up as they continued dancing. Before long Ned stumbled as someone crashed into him laughing._

 _"Stop hogging Lyanna." His brother laughed. "You're not her only brother."_

 _"He's only my favourite." Lyanna shot back. Ned looked on smugly._

 _"You wound me sister. What have I done to earn such ire?" Brandon mock frowned as he grasped her hands and started to dance with her, purposely stepping on her toes._

 _"Ned actually knows how to dance without stepping on my toes." She groused. Ned grasped his soon-to-be good sister's hand._

 _"Come my lady, let us soothe your trodden toes." Ned said gently._

 _Catelyn could only laugh as she was led off the dance floor. Ned quickly glanced around looking once again for Robert. In vain it seemed as he turned his attention to Catelyn._

 _"It seemed you lightened up my lady. I knew Brandon could manage. He always was willful." Ned smiled slightly remembering their childhood._

 _"He certainly is. I never remembered a ball to be so much fun." Catelyn smiled fondly as she turned her gaze back to Brandon._

 _"Come they'll join us at our table when he's done stepping on her toes." Ned gently tugging on her hand. It seemed like the wild wolf struck again._

 _"He's not a bad dancer. He's doing it on purpose." Ned noted that she was quick to defend him._

 _"He's gotten to you already hasn't he?" Ned could only smile at the sight of her blush._

 _"Wha...? Um... Oh." She blushed harder. "I guess he has." She said softly._

 _"It looks like your brother knows how to treat a lady properly. He has much to teach you." A voice behind him mocked. Turning he saw Lady Dayne standing with a frown._

 _"Now that's not very fair my Lady Dayne." Ned remarked as she sat next to him. "I've fostered at the Eyrie and he at Barrowton. We hadn't much of a chance to exchange tips. It's not my fault I'm lousy. Jon didn't have a wife so I couldn't learn much from him and the only women to be affectionate with were the whores of Gulltown and the maids of the Eyrie. The lords at court must be on level I've yet to attain if I'm so useless."_

 _"I'm tired of the lords at court," she moped, "all those jesters claiming to be suitors. Father urged me to King's Landing so that I may find a good lord to marry. I've been there a couple of years in service to the princess as her lady in waiting and all those bloody lords wish for is a quick tumble in the sac. It's like the whole kingdom is under the impression that all Dornish are willing to jump in bed with any that come calling." Lady Dayne said frustratedly, not seeing Ned blush. "Out of all the men that danced with me tonight you're the only one to not attempt to make any innuendo or let your hands stray." Ned noticed a gleam in her eyes as she quickly turned to face him, her violet eyes bright as she grasped his hand. "Let's away before another of such seeks a dance." She urged him to his feet as she tugged on his arm._

 _"My lady, I mustn't, I need to stay a while, to pro-" Ned started._

 _"Nonsense Eddard!" Catelyn exclaimed with a smile. "I'm sure Benjen will be more than capable enough to protect my virtue." Ned could hear his brother choking in the background._

 _"Good, now come." Lady Dayne resumed her urgent tugging._

 _Bewildered Ned heeded the lady, though as he left he caught Brandon's eye. Ned briefly wondered if this was Brandon's doing. He did say that tonight he would sort Ned out._

 _"It's so infuriating sitting quiet as a mouse as all the lords and ladies kiss his Grace's arse. By the Seven, all it takes is one wrong word and it's straight to the pyre. Is that how a king should rule? It's only gotten worse as the years go by. If I knew what being a lady-in-waiting entailed I wouldn't have bothered leaving Starfall at all._

 _What's worst is that what I thought I left behind seems to have followed me here. Seven hells is it in man's nature to find the quickest way into a dress. All these noble lords with their kindness and honeyed words. At first I though it was flattering. Who wouldn't? There's no Targaryen princess for them to serenade and woo so they settled for the dornish lady-in-waiting._

 _At tourneys they'd ask for my favour. At balls they ask for a dance. It's as if by accepting their favour or dance that I'm allowing them to take me to bed." She grounded out in obvious frustration. Eddard could only stare as he wondered what he could possibly say._

 _"I see... Well I'm glad I don't have such problems." Ned eventually said, completely befuddled as he was unsure what to say or do, cursing Brandon. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any experience with women. Hell he didn't even know her name. "It can't be all bad. They're must be good things. I'm sure things will work out for the better." Ned tried diplomatically. Deciding to divert the topic away from things way out of his depth, he talked about something he actually knew. "You know up north there aren't any of these tournaments. I remember asking my father if he had fought in a tourney. He told that he hadn't and later explained his reasoning. He once told me: 'I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do.' He's still a tough old man, my father. I'll probably head north once this tournament is over. I miss the openness, while the Eyrie is a beautiful place it's rather uniform. There isn't much. It's as it was deemed, impregnable. During winter it's even worse. You southerners don't know the fierce winters of the north._

 _Up close it would seem you have the easier life, and yet all of you seem to do is make it harder on yourselves. With all your posturing, mummery and Seven. The old gods have no restrictions. Up north, we live a hard life and suffer through harsh times. That makes a hard people. They have no need for this sort of entertainment. The northern lords see no reason behind the frivolity. I myself only came to spend time with my siblings." Ned rambled. He did his utmost to keep the conversation away from things he knew nothing about lest he said something he'd regret._

 _"It does seem silly, the problems in the south are all surrounded by power plays, lies and deceit." The lady mused. "It's a shame there aren't many honourable men in court anymore. I fear they all fled when Aerys madness started to manifest. I don't suppose you'd join me? I could use a sworn shield to protect me from all the nonsense." She asked fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously._

 _Looking away Ned flushed, "Court is not a place for me my lady. Right now I'm happy just to be. I'm a second son so I'm not set to inherit. I'll do what I can for my brother. I'm sure he will ask me to hold a keep for him, and I'll be glad to. Settle down with a woman to love and raise a broad of children. That's all I need. That's all I want."_

 _"Not very ambitious are you? The simple things are often what make people the happiest I suppose. It's what we take for granted that we miss the most." She said walking beside him when suddenly they heard a commotion._

 _"Brandon! Not here!" A lady that sounded eerily like Catelyn moaned._

 _Abruptly turning away from the commotion Ned marched in the opposite direction with his lady companion following rapidly behind him._

 _Curious she asked "Your brother and the redhead I assume?" Nodding Ned sighed. "It seems that wherever Bran goes trouble will surely follow. I mean look at me. I didn't ask him to seek you out on my behalf. Now here I am lost in my memories with a lady I've only just met."_

 _"It must be absolutely awful to be in my presence, escorting such a poor and lonely maiden to and fro. Whatever happened to the noblemen these days. All they do is look for ways into my dress." She lamented mockingly. "Mayhap I'll become one of the silent sisters. It would spare you from speaking with me."_

 _Ned laughed. "I would be slaughtered in my sleep if I were the cause of such a beautiful lady turning to work for the Stranger."_

 _"Finally! A compliment!" She exclaimed. "Gods! You're no good at these kinds of things, making me question my beauty. Quiet wolf indeed. And here I thought you didn't find me attractive. Normally a man freely gives me a compliment, the moment he looks me in the eye. With you it's taken half the night. I must talk with your brother. It's obvious he knows how to treat a lady properly judging by how he made his betrothed moan. He might give you a lesson if you ask him kindly."_

 _"Has he taught you anything that you'd be willing to impart to me? It would seem I need all the help I can get." Ned asked half-jokingly. From Bran's earlier comments Ned wasn't sure if his brother was jesting. His heart was in the right place but Ned wouldn't have sex with just anyone. Especially not with one of Brandon's conquests._

 _"As if he would be so lucky!" She scoffed. "I've met plenty just like him and I can tell you that I'm no longer amused. What was it he said, 'his good name was on the line'. Is the wild wolf of Winterfell that well known up north?"_

 _Ned nodded smiling slightly before sighing dramatically. "Here I thought I was doing alright. I mean I've stolen your company. I'm sure all the lords in there are disappointed. I guess my time here with you is at an end. It's just not my day. I'm failing my duty as a lord. I suppose there is honour in taking the black. I can spare you. Mayhap it's not to late to join the party, I'm sure you can still find a lord to keep you company."_

 _"Like I'd let any of those jesters have another dance." She shot back annoyed. "It makes me despair at the future because I'd rather stay with you, a soon to be sworn brother of the black." She paused as she gazed at him contemplating something. "I'm rather curious, what is taking the black, I've heard it at court, Elia couldn't care less these days, busy with Aegon."_

 _"Serving on the Wall for all your days, you will not take a wife, you will father no sons, you will protect the realm from those who seek to harm its peace as a brother of the Night's Watch." Ned recited seriously as he turned north._

 _"What a pair we make, a silent sister and black brother. I'll have no need to worry about my chastity being stolen in your company." She said as they continued on, making small talk as they moved through the godswood for the rest of the evening._

 _"Well I had a pleasant evening milady, I thank you for your time. It's best if I didn't venture in the hall with you lest all the young lords curse my name." Ned said smiling slightly._

 _"I certainly enjoyed this, it was a much needed change of pace." She said smiling sadly, "It wouldn't do for me to be amiss for too long. They'll probably think that the quiet northern lord has stolen me away to sate his lustful urges." She laughed at his sputters of denial. "Farewell Ned. I hope we can do this again."_

 _Kissing her hand he bowed. "It was my pleasure." Ned turned back and headed to his campground unknowingly being followed by his younger siblings who pounced on him from behind, sending the three crashing to the ground._

 _"Who's this? This can't be our Ned. He wouldn't besmirch his honour and that of a maid without a wedding first." Lyanna cried from her perch on his back._

 _"There was no wedding so there can't be a bedding. For shame Ned. Now who do I have to look up to." Benjen wailed dramatically. "Bran is half a wildling himself."_

 _"Who's a wildling?" They heard from behind. Ned looking up found his brother looking down with his auburn haired betrothed._

 _"I wouldn't doubt that." His betrothed said. "You are the wild wolf."_

 _"You didn't seem to mind earlier Catelyn. Pressed against a tree, moaning. I'm surprised you didn't draw a crowd." Bran laughed as his betrothed flushed._

 _"Brandon Stark. I hope you did not take my soon to be good sister's chastity before you were wed. What would father say of his sons?_ _Benjen! Stay away from your wretched brothers. You mustn't take after their foolishness. They will led you astray." Lyanna mockingly cried._

 _"I'm surprised at you Ned. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you being taken away by the lady I pushed you into. I'm sure you made good of the night. I certainly wished to but my good lady wasn't having any of it. She allowed me some fun though. She certainly enjoyed my kisses. She's hiding her collar, it would make many a lady gossip as to what we did." Brandon smiled wolfishly while Catelyn turned red as she hissed at him to be quiet._

 _"Even I heard you moaning Catelyn. I feared the worst so I rushed away." Ned enjoyed teasing his good-sister to be. She paled and began hitting Brandon chest in fury though he wrapped her in his arms tightly._

 _"Brandon I told you people would have heard. Seven hells, how'll I ever look anyone in the eye." She cried into Brandon's chest._

 _"Come Lyanna, Benjen doesn't need to see this." Ned said wrapping his arm around his youngest brother dragging him away. "Benjen? Why does it smell like someone dumped wine all over you?"_

 _In the morning his younger sibling were up and about preparing something, Ned left them to it as he moved to get some seats. It didn't take to long for it to begin and for Ned to lose interest. He looked to his friend Robert while he prepared to joust. Yawning slightly he glanced to the royal booth where he noted that Lady Dayne looked on the scene with her haunting eyes, though as soon as she caught his gaze she immediately perked up, turned and asked the princess something and immediately left the Royal dais. Dropping his gaze as the horn trumpeted to the next combatants he watched them exchange several lances before the winner punched through. Clapping politely, Ned looked to Benjen at his right who seemed in awe. It would seem he was amazed at this Knight of the Laughing Tree besting knights. Feeling a tap at his shoulder he turned and found Lady Dayne. Surprised he quickly stood, gestured to the seat next to him and ushered Benjen to the side only for the lady to grasp his hand and tug him away._

 _"Alright then," Ned completely bemused, "Benjen I'll be leaving, I'm sure if you're looking for Bran, he'll be sitting with Lady Catelyn."_

 _He was dragged off before he could get another word in._

 _"Thank the gods Elia let me go. I was drowning there. It was ridiculous. Seven, let the king trip and fall down stairs to his death. Did you see the knight of the laughing tree? I'm sure the king is going to consider him a threat and call for his head soon enough." She said as they got far enough away from the jousting not to be overheard by men and child alike._

 _"You know I still don't know your name and I don't think I should, a lady such as yourself cussing and demeaning the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I'm sure to be roasted if rumours are true." Ned smiled. "I forgot to ask last night but today, I find my head clear enough to appreciate your beauty that brightly outshines even the star of Starfall. All I wish I had was a name to associate it to." He'd been thinking of that one all night in the off chance he crossed the buxom Dornishwoman again._

 _"I see... So I'm more beautiful than a dark ugly rock then." She said frowning. "That's the most unique way I've ever heard a lord call me beautiful. By the Seven you really ought to practice your compliments. One would think you're trying to chase me away."_

 _Ned could only stare dumbfounded. He considered the sword Dawn and how it gleamed in the sunlight. How else would the Star of Starfall look._

 _"Bu... I've seen Dawn and it's so shiny... I can't believe that... Gods why do I even bother." Ned cried throwing his hands in the air. "You know maybe I could join the Company of the_ _Rose. I'm sure some of my kin are still among them."_

 _"So you are looking to be rid of me. I can see why. Especially since I'm as beautiful as a rock." She wiped a fake tear from her eye._

 _"This is ridiculous." Ned groused as he fell back to lie on the ground. "Try to compliment a lady and all you get is wit and humour."_

 _Hearing a thud bedside him he turned and noted that the lady sat next to him, smiling brightly._

 _"How about we start over?" She asked quirking her eyebrow._

 _Sighing dejectedly he moved back to sit back against the tree tree before taking her hand to kiss it._

 _"My lady. My name is Eddard Stark, would you like to dance with me?" Ned asked mockingly._

 _"Ashara Dayne, Lord Stark. And no, I wouldn't like to dance." She shot back before frowning. "Eddard? Really? I'll stick to Ned. I'll call you Eddard when you're old and grey." Ashara laughed._

 _From then on, they spent their days together. When Ashara wasn't serving the princess she was oft found in the company of Ned. When the combatants were fighting, they were walking the grounds, talking of their homes, what they missed, their dreams. Their relationship grew by leaps and bounds, they grew closer and closer. It got to a point where Ned became lost for words at one point as he stared into her violet eyes. Soon after they closeted themselves away in dark corners and quiet places to become closer._

 _It seemed that any time not spent in her company was time wasted as Ned forgot about everything else. He didn't worry about Robert and his problems, he didn't think about Brandon and his betrothed, he didn't wonder where Lyanna was going during the nights. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful dark haired buxom Dornishwoman. It seemed that he wasn't alone in thinking that as Ashara would always drag Ned away be it during the jousts, the melees or when everyone was simply eating, all so that they could spend more time together. It all came to a head as they were walking the grounds of the godswoods the last night of the tourney. The mood was somber as they simply walked hands entwined._

 _"So this is the last night I suppose." Ned sighed._

 _"Yes it is." She confirmed disappointedly. Suddenly as they walked by the weirwood heart tree she came to a stop and rounded on him. There was this gleam in her eyes as she looked at him then to the weirwood and back again. Ned looked curious as he gently released her hand, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. He began swaying as he didn't really know what to say._

 _"Tell me something." She mumbled into his neck. "Is this a game to you? Did this mean anything? I've been trying to figure you out and I come up blank every time. Tell me this isn't some sort of joke and what we did here meant something. I don't think I can go back to King's Landing knowing that I could be with you."_

 _Ned stood there struck silent as he gazed at the woman he had come to love in his arms. Slowly he tilted her head up and pressed soft kisses to her lips as he gently cupped her cheek. Slowly deepening it, he felt her hands going to the hem of his shirt and tugging it out of his pants. What followed was a race to see who could get out of their clothes the fastest though Ned needed Ashara's help with her corset. When all was done Ned was gaping as he finally realized what he'd been doing. In his arms a nude Ashara was smiling, looking at him with an amused expression though her face was flushed._

 _"What do we have here?" She said brazenly wrapping her hand around his manhood that was pressed between her thighs. Ned groaned softly resting his head on her shoulder._

 _"Is this alright?" She asked suddenly sounding unsure of herself. "Am I gripping to tightly? Seven help me I've never done this before! Ned? Stop groaning and speak civilly. I don't understand your northern grumbles."_

 _Ned chuckled as she started to stroke slowly. Suddenly he felt it coming, his knees were quivering as his grip tightened on the woman before him. He let up a soft moan. "Ash... Ash... Ashara! Gods woman I'm going to... Oh!"_

 _Ned nearly collapsed as he orgasmed over their lower bodies. Ashara cooed into his ear as she continued to rub him with a delicate touch._

 _"I guess I did a good job then? Not bad for a first attempt I hope. You're not done yet are you Ned? The night is still young."_

 _Ned half-heartedly moaned as he turned his cheek and softly kissed her which she returned greedily._

 _"I've just realized that we're naked outside where anyone can see or find us." Ned said while trying to refrain from groaning as Ashara had yet to let him go._

 _"Don't worry about little things like that. I remember you telling me about a northern marriage. When you marry in front of your heart tree? There's your heart tree so I thought we could do it here." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for another kiss._

 _"Why do we have to be naked? That has nothing to do with being married in the north." Ned asked as he reluctantly broke off the kiss._

 _"What? You don't like the view?" She said removing her arms from around his neck, primping her large breasts making them jiggle in her hands. "I can tell not-so-little Ned is enjoying the way they press up against your chest."_

 _Ned had to flush as she returned to softly nibbling on his ear while rubbing his prick. "C'mon Ned. You don't think my lord father will give you my hand, so we'll force his." She whispered before biting down on his earlobe._

 _"Bu.. Ack! Out here! Seriously. I mean we've just met less than a fortnight ago." He said weakly to which she looked him in the eye with an expression as if she was saying "Really?"._

 _"Lay down next to me." She said forcibly as she began to tug on his neck as she dragged him to the floor._

 _"But the ground is..." Ned protested lamely though he joined her on the ground. Soon enough they lay exchanging kisses when finally Ned thrust into her and joined them as one. It wasn't long before Ned reached his limit and collapsed laying on top of his lover as she rubbed his back._

 _He quickly rolled to his back imagining the discomfort Ashara felt from his weight. Ashara had other things in mind as she rolled with him straddling his hips, keeping them joined._

 _"That was nice. Nicer than I'd ever imagined." Ashara smiled sultrily, her blush pronounced on her skin. "I'd like to try something and seeing as somehow you're still hard, I'd like to see what it feels like to ride you. I caught Elia fucking Arthur like this and she told me gloatingly that it was her favourite position."_

 _As what she said coursed through Ned's mind, it was all forgotten the moment she began to bounce on his turgid length. He lay mesmerized, all thoughts forgotten at the sight of her flushed face and her bouncing breasts._

 _They stayed there all night making love. It was only in the dawn light did they get up and rushed to their tents or rooms so they wouldn't be missed. They quickly found each other when the final jousts were beginning and sat watching the tilts. That was the last Ned saw of her before he watched the wreath of winter roses land in Lyanna's lap. He rushed to Robert's side to stop him from raging, and she rushed to her princess to be by her friend._

He clearly neglected his siblings in favour of spending time with Ashara. He could only imagine what it was Lyanna had got up to when she was up and about at night in Harrenhal. He briefly considered the knight of the laughing tree and the winter roses. He needed to know what had happened and why Lyanna was no longer betrothed. Robert was furious and Ned didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to know before the realm was thrown into chaos. That was the plan. That's what he thought until he came upon Moat Cailin and was met by a miracle.

* * *

 **My longest chapter yet. I wasn't sure if I should even post it but I figured I might as well. It introduced all of the Starks. It alluded to Robert's anger and introduces Ashara who's from an interesting place.**

 **I'm really useless with these ANs.**

 **900 followers. Wow. Thanks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this. As always read and review. With your reviews the story changes as I get new ideas.**


	10. A Child, a Drunkard and the Sword

**Love the support ladies and gentlemen. Seeing as I'm just over the 1000 followers mark I've decided to post this early. It does not feature Harry but I've decided to try something new. Seeing as there were a few of you that disliked the last chapter I decided I might as well add on to that hate before I get back to Harry next week.**

 **You know there are plenty of other stories where Harry is front and centre. Or you can always just read the Harry chapters and not care for anything else. Hell I couldn't care less. You'd miss a lot but it's not like you'd care. As long as you get your Harry fix.**

 **It's true that this story is about Harry, but it's also about the changes his presence brings. What am I supposed to do... Stick to writing Harry and be done with it. I'd be bored within a week. I'd probably put out another ten chapters and declare Harry emperor of the world riding a dragon and killing any who got in his way. I'm sure many of you would love that.**

 **There are thousands of those kinds of stories on this site. Go read them if you're not interested in how I write.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Kreacher**

"I'll take you there Harry!" Kreacher exclaimed abruptly interrupting the cacophony.

The male Starks were suddenly silent as they looked at him with weary eyes. Kreacher figured they were still unused to him. Harry, though, immediately perked up at the thought.

"Have you been there then? I was planning on taking the thestrals with me and traveling down this kingsroad but if you're willing to take us there that would save me a lot of time and trouble."

"Of course, it's no trouble. I'll even round up the thestrals and take them south for you." He chirped. "I've a lot of free time on my hands now and I really, really need something to do. I think I'd go raving mad if I wasn't doing anything."

That didn't seem to reassure the Starks as they looked even more alarmed. Their worry went unheeded as Harry quickly agreed.

"I left all my personal affects Beyond the Wall so if you'd be so kind as to drop them off first then return for us I'd be most grateful."

Quick as lightning Kreacher completed his task and dropped them all off by the heart tree. As soon as all were settled, Kreacher returned to the heart tree by the swamp. It felt weird to him. As if something was missing. It didn't feel the way the weirwoods should. Rather it didn't feel like any of the other weirwood trees he interacted with. The normally vibrant connection felt hollow. It lacked something, and Kreacher didn't like it.

"Harry? Is it just me or does this tree feel weird to you?"

"I haven't got a clue Kreacher. Maybe it's something only your kind can feel. To me it feels no different than any other."

Cursing silently he briefly consider returning north to ask. He should have stayed and listened when they were teaching them of the weirwoods properties. They had just started the explanation before he caught sight of Harry and decided to ditch the lesson. Deciding against returning and asking his kin, he didn't think he could bare the shame, he lied back against the tree and tried to merge with it as he'd done before.

"I've a hard time merging with the tree. Do you ever feel as if there's a wall that blocking you when you meld with the weirwoods." Kreacher asked getting back up after his attempt.

"I see... I think I know your problem now. You see I've always forced my will onto Voldemort's when I forayed into his mind and broke his defences. They were clearly stronger then what these trees are capable of so I've an easier time then you do. This is a new branch of magic that you just learned, it'll take time for you to adjust. I've been doing it unconsciously for years."

"Oh... I'll keep at it then."

Returning to the tree he tried to force his will and break its defences. He immediately found out that it was like fighting against the current. The tree was unyielding as it pushed and shoved back with all its might. Kreacher succeeded in the end as he burst through its cracks but he couldn't fathom as to why this tree was so reluctant to offer him passage.

As quick as a thought he raced through all the different weirwoods he could find in the land before the Wall. They all shared that same despondent, unhealthy and unnatural feeling. He came to an abrupt stop when he found a single tree, south of where he started, humming happily. Looking around at the scenery he found the biggest castle he'd ever seen, even bigger than Hogwarts. Feeling curious Kreacher gazed around before suddenly being drawn deeper within the heart tree's subconscious.

He watched as horses galloped, men prayed and infants played. He watched as dragons came and doused the once great castle in flames roasting all those within. Then, as if the tree was guiding him, he watched as a man, that resembled Lord Stark, and a woman with dark hair coupled. The Heart Tree seemed to hum appreciatively as it observed the scene. From his very recent experience the other trees south of the wall would moan and groaned in pain and yet this one vibrated with life and joy. Trying to travel further back he wanted to explore past memories, to find moments where the feelings were replicated.

There were no others. It looked as if this tree had been in the same state for millennia until this lady dragged her mate before it. This one lady had brought life back to its roots.

He wanted to know what was so special about what she'd done and endeavoured to find the lass and question her. As he was about to pull out from the tree's subconscious he was dragged off to another's. It seemed something had heard his wish and was determined to give him some proper direction.

Soon he was in what he remembered as the Wolfswood. Once more he was drawn into the heart tree's subconscious where he stumbled upon a familiar face as she practiced with her bow. Listening in to what she was saying he was curious as to why this particular memory was important in his quest to understanding the mystery of the weirwood.

 _"Stupid oaf! Who cares about the south? Or the Stormlands?" Kreacher watched as Lyanna drew on her bow and released a new arrow hitting it's target dead centre. "It's bad enough Brandon has to marry some southern flower but now I'm betrothed to some horny pig. Gods I've heard he's already fathered a child. And if that wasn't bad enough as soon as our betrothal was announced he bounced off to winter town. It's obvious what he's looking for there."_

 _"Brandon doesn't look like he minds all that much. I heard he already duelled for her hand. That must mean something." Kreacher turned to the voice of a young Benjen who was kicking his feet in the pool._

 _"Hah! He's a consummate mummer, our brother. It's all an act. On the inside he's lusting after Barbrey. I can tell you it's killing him being forced to marry that trout." Lyanna shot back. "Why do you think he always leaves Barrowton? He took me down there and we didn't even spend half a day before he whisked me off to ride through the Rills. As soon as his Barb came out to play he left me be and disappeared for the rest of the day. I'm surprised we haven't seen any Snow's yet."_

 _"It sounds like someone's has tamed the Wild Wolf. You think he'd name his first son Theon?" Benjen laughed._

Kreacher was left cursing as he was thrown out of the memory. What point did showing him that have? All he learnt of was meaningless human nonsense. What did he care about Brandon's lover or their imaginary babies? Before he could do anything about it, he was sent hurtling once again as he was taken west into the plains. Of all the weirwoods there, only one whistled softly. He braced himself as he was once again drowned in memories and feelings.

He watched as yet another couple mated before the tree and still he didn't understand. It sounded as if the tree sighed and soon they were sifting past thousands of scenes as all around him plants, animals and other things seemed to be de-aging. Kreacher watched as a man, a lord from his attire, stood in front of another that lay bound in irons. It was obviously a trial. Soon the lord's blade sang and beheaded his prisoner. The victim's blood flowed into the soil and Kreacher then felt the satisfaction of the tree. The blood of the man was what made the tree rejoice. The tree satisfied that it got it's message across to him immediately pushed him out.

"It's blood." He gasped as he came back to his body.

It seemed that much time had passed since he first started his exploration. The sun was setting as he made for Harry's camp to get something to eat. He still didn't understand the link between a human's mating ritual and the weirwood. He wondered if he could finds the brown haired woman and ask. After eating a little he disappeared with a pop to the tree he had just frequented, to the obvious surprise of the same lady he was looking for.

She had jumped back in shock as she screamed in fright. Raising his hand in what he hoped was the universal sign of surrender he waited for her to calm down.

"Might I ask you a question?" He said loudly ignoring her heaving breaths.

"GODS! Can't anything ever go my way! I come up here for some peace and quiet and now I'm being questioned! I mean what more do you want from me! I've already given up Bran! What could one of the children want from me?"

"You're not afraid of me?" Kreacher expected surprise, maybe horror but definitely not anger.

"Why should I be?" She asked imperiously bending down to look him in eye. "It's not like I have anything else to lose."

"Oh!" Kreacher exclaimed softly. "But aren't you surprised by my appearance?"

"Should I be? I don't care for anything anymore. Hurry up and ask your question." She said impatiently. "Ask and leave me mope in peace."

"Right..." Kreacher said walking around the tree, inspecting it. "I would like to know what is it that you did by this heart tree with Bran? This tree resonates unlike any other this side of the Neck."

"The better question would be what haven't I done with Bran." She smiled sadly gazing at the tree. She silently gazed at the tree for a while no doubt remembering past memories.

"Well?" Kreacher said tapping his foot impatiently.

"I gave him my maiden's gift." She said dismissively before rounding on him in anger. "Then some stupid Maester decided to take him away from me. That good for nothing fool knows nothing of the north. How dare he interfere in that which doesn't concern him!"

"Maiden's gift? Does it involve blood? It must seeing as the couple by the burnt castle did the same. Could it be as simple as that..." He wondered.

"Blood made the tree happy you say?" She asked curiousity deflating her anger. "I'll tell my lord father to execute men here from now on. If only to feed the weirwoods."

"Would you?" Kreacher asked in wonder. Helpful humans were rare to come by. "Then I shall endeavour to help you with Bran. It is only fair. I must be off though, mayhap I'll return."

He left her gaping at what had just been said. He returned to Harry to garner more information and ask of Brandon's whereabouts. He intended to see the man as soon as he resolved this issue with the weirwood.

What he had gleamed from the tree's moods was that they relished drawing their strength from blood. Whether it be human or animal he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it made the trees happy. He needed to speak with Leaf. She would surely know more. He was sure she'd be in the cavern with what was believed to be the last green seer. Until he came along that is.

"Leaf!" He called out to the child sitting next to the elderly human. "What do you know of the old traditions? What do you know of the connection between blood and the weirwood?"

"You'd know of this if you'd stay put and listen to us while we taught you of our past. It's the first thing we told the others. It's why the trees here are so welcoming as we still sacrifice blood to them." She grumbled.

He was about to apologize only for her to continue on regardless.

"It's too late now for your apologizes. Mayhap you should observe the wildlings. While they are uncouth they still keep to some of our ways." She paused tilting her head in thought.

"They don't bed their siblings and get them with sickly infants. They don't burn down our homes. They don't worship effigies and statues that bring them nothing." Her voice warbling as she seethed in rage.

"In times of old, marriage was always beheld before the gods. In times of old, thieves, oath breakers, murderers, rapists and all sorts who'd choose execution instead of serving on the Wall were brought before the gods to be executed.

That was the way it was before the heresy the Andal's greed brought to the lands South of the Wall. It was from them and their ilk that destroyed our traditions. Their women that came north to wed didn't approve of bedding in the sight of our gods. They needed their septs and septons.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Andal kings were the ones that taught the northern lords of the Lord's Night and further wrecked havoc on our once clean land. What gives a lord the right to mate with another man's wife? What gives a lord the right to get a woman not his own pregnant with child? Why must these infants be named Snow and bear the hate of the world for something they had no control of.

A Lord's duty must first and foremost be to protect his people. Not subject them to fear-"

"I see..." Kreacher casually interrupted walking off however he was blocked by Leaf, who had obviously learnt how to apparate, began ranting at him.

"We taught all this to the human's bloody Maesters! Look at what's become of their order now! You've clearly seen what's become of our trees. They've forgotten what we taught them. They've forgotten that it was only due to us that they're able to communicate with crows. They've forgotten all of it when the Disgusting Seven marched up to their citadel and preached their heresy."

"We'll have our vengeance." Kreacher said solemnly after a bit. It was all he could say in light of this new development. "Just wait... You'll see. I've a plan and thanks to the weirwood tree's I've an idea of how to go about it."

* * *

 **Robert**

"Uhhh..." Robert moaned as he lay on his bed, sunlight streaming through the open window. "Wha..."

"Here drink up." Someone who's voice he recognized shoved a cup of water in his face.

Reaching up for it, it took him a few tries before he successfully grasped it in his hands. He groaned in thanks as he quickly gulped it down.

"An'er." He mumbled drowsily.

"Get off your arse and get it yourself. I can't believe how easy it was for Ned to distract you. What if it was one of your enemies? Honestly boy haven't you learned anything. Why can't you be more like Eddard? It's like anything I teach you goes through one ear and comes out your cock. Is that all you think with?"

"Yes." He said drunkenly. Gods he needed to piss. Stumbling out of bed he went to relieve himself to the sound of disbelief from Jon Arryn.

"Tha's be'er." Retuning to his room. "What happened last night? I haven't felt this bad since I knocked myself out when I first started practicing with my hammer."

"Eddard happened." Jon replied.

Robert chuckled ruefully before resting his head against the wall. "I knew I'd manage to wear him down. Got him right drunk I did. Wasn't so much of a prude after all that wine. I even saw him carry away a lass. Did he badger you too Ned?" He realized slowly that Ned wasn't in his usual place at Lord Arryn's side. "Where is he? Normally he'd be in here tutting disapprovingly alongside you. I guess he wouldn't be this time. Hah! This time he was at my side. It only took ten years for him to finally let loose and enjoy the freedom."

"He left." The lord replied shortly crossing his arms in disappointment.

"He left?" Robert repeated dumbly, groaning as he massaged his temples. "What do you mean he left? He drank as much as I did. He was the one passing the wine to me. How is he to go anywhere? How's he to sit on a horse?"

Robert imagined that Ned was probably in the stables babbling to the horses as he tried to mount one. He remembered the many times Ned had woken him up as he cuddled in the hay of the stables. He chuckled fondly at the memories.

"Has he gone to Starfall already? I thought we would go together. He's been talking about heading south to speak with Lord Dayne for Ashara's hand. I was going to join him if only to be there when his world collapses. It's a rotten thing for him to be played like that by her. I'm sure she's had more lovers in the past three moons than Ned has hair on his chest. I imagine he'll learn a good lesson from this. It's a shame that is one of the things that you couldn't teach us. Eh Jon?"

"You know Robert, you're one of a kind. It's been a joy have you here." Jon chuckled. "It's a shame I couldn't teach you anything other than strategy and war. It's not like you were willing to learn anything else."

"Any chance for more water." Robert ignored his foster father. "I'm parched. Gods why did I even drink that much last night?"

"I have to admit, Eddard masterfully played you. To think that all it took was a whore, some wine and you'd be out like a light." Jon continued handing Robert another skin of water.

"Seven, I'm sorry... So what if I drank some wine and fucked some whore. It's not like it's the end of the world." He apologized before swallowing the whole of the skin.

"Aye that's true. Ned probably saved your life with what he did. It's a shame though. To think all of Rickard and Steffon's work has gone to waste."

"Waste? What do you mean? What's a was-" Then all of a sudden it slowly came back to him. The raven from the king, the words written on the parchment, Ned handing him drink after drink before shoving a whore in his lap. He groaned in anger.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!" He roared. "Gods where did he go? You know what? Don't tell me. Get me your fastest horse. I'm sure to catch him. He can't be that far gone. Seven hells he's probably in the stables still."

"He's been gone for at least a day. It's too late." Jon said calmly. "Now you're going to shake off your hangover and count your blessings that Ned stopped you from running off to King's Landing and probably doing something foolish like challenging Aerys to a duel."

"Why shouldn't I? He's going to execute her! He'll send her to be roasted on his pyre! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MY LYANNA!" He groaned clutching his head in pain. He continued harshly. "She's my betrothed! He'd probably turn her into his mistress! Who does he think he is? Aegon the Unworthy? She's mine!

I saw how Rhaegar was looking at her. I should've known something like this was going to happen. He's probably the cause of all this. He's the one who drew the King's attention to her. He had no right to crown her his queen of love and beauty. I'll kill them if they lay one of their dirty claws on her!" Robert raged, pain forgotten in light of this new development.

"Who would support you? The king has just cause to summon her to King's Landing. She pretended to be a knight and joust. By the Seven he even called for her execution in front of most of the lords of the realm at Harrenhal. If he didn't take action and word got out of her identity as the Knight of the Laughing Tree only the Seven know what the repercussions would be. I'm sure there'd be much more than whisperings and rumours among the rabble as to Aerys insanity." Jon answered calmly though clearly aggravated. "Rickard's not going to call his banners so soon after winter. He's probably headed south to try and reason with Aerys."

"It wasn't her!" Robert cried. "It can't have been. She's my beautiful, delicate winter rose." Robert remembered catching her outside that night as she walked among the trees in the godswoods of Winterfell. She looked so gentle, so loving, so beautiful. As if something that delicate would pick up a lance and joust among Knights and Lords.

"I don't know how many times I've heard Ned telling you that Lyanna was nothing like your delusions of her. She's brash, head-strong and she would have carried a sword if Rickard allowed it. I can see her doing something like this based on Ned's description of her."

Robert wasn't listening. His head was full of his Lyanna calling out to him in pain as she was tortured by the Mad King all while Rhaegar watched on. He wasn't going to let the Mad King have what belonged to him. King Scab didn't deserve to breathe in the same room as his precious Lyanna.

"You know what this means Jon? Don't you?" Robert said, crazed gleam in his eye.

"Yes!" He agreed. "Since your lord father is no longer among us I'll find you a new match. There's many houses to choose from. Hoster still has a daughter to wed. Lysa I think. Yes she'll make a beautiful wife for you and with that you'll bind the Riverlands to the Stormlands as the North will soon be bound in the same way. Then I'll speak with Tywin, I'll see about marrying his daughter Cersei to Elbert. If Tywin stops sitting back and gets off his arse we might be able to do something about this tyrant sitting on the Iron Throne. Or we could see if Tywin would marry Cersei to yo-"

"NO! LYANNA IS MINE! I WON'T MARRY SOME FISH!" Robert thundered breathing heavily. "I won't roll over and let these dragons do as they please! Not anymore! There was a time when this could be settled peacefully but that time has long passed. Rhaegar failed at Harrenhal. It's time for war! It's time to call the banners. Rouse the Knights and we'll sack King's Landing. I'm going to get passage to Storm's End from Gulltown. I'll need to see the Maester. I'll send word to Stannis so that he can prepare for my arrival. You get word to Lord Stark."

With the North behind Ned, the Vale behind Jon and the Stormlands behind him they would crush House Targaryen and King's Landing with it as it was surrounded on all sides. He'd show those southern fools playing their Game of Thrones how to win. He'd show them that it took more than background scheming and gossiping to rule the Seven Kingdoms. With his warhammer he'd bash those dragons skulls and show those noble fools how Robert Baratheon ruled the Seven Kingdoms.

He rushed off stumbling away as he crashed into walls without looking at the look of consternation on Jon's face. He knew that Ned left for a good reason. He probably left to secure his Lyanna before she could get into the hands of the Iron Throne.

Quickly jotting down a note and handing it to the Maester he took off to the stables and mounted his horse. Soon the Iron Throne would learn that even Dragons can't fly through the Storm... As soon as he got up for. his nap. He didn't get very far before he stumbled off his saddle to be caught by the ready stable hands. He would rush to Gultown as soon as he slept off the wine. He'd show them he thought sleepily as he curled up in the hay. He'd show them all. Stupid Ned. Stupid wine.

* * *

 **Arthur**

It had been a fortnight since they had left the warmth of Winterfell. Arthur couldn't help glancing back every so often as they pressed forth. He was frightened Lord Stark would send men after them. The prince seemed to share a similar worry as he set a brusque pace to reach Castle Black.

Arthur began to notice subtle changes in the Prince's demeanour. He no longer spoke of his promised prince. It seemed that Rhaegar was troubled about something. His haste getting to the Wall was frightening. Whenever they stopped to eat he would stare to the north. When night had fallen he slept facing the north. He slept, thought and rid speaking of the Wall even though he had never seen it, and all the while his guard watched on unsure of their fate.

Ser Oswell was always the more cheerful one. He took an optimistic attitude and enjoyed the sights, he was more comfortable in the cold than Arthur was. It was brutal on the Dornish knight. He'd never been this cold during Winter down south. To think spring was upon them.

Through all the villages they'd pass, the small folk were all shrugging off the frigid weather claiming spring was in the air. Arthur couldn't imagine how winter actually was this far north. He was always bundled closest to the fire. He swore an oath to never venture north again and this was one oath he was sure to keep. It helped the Mad King never ventured north. He left his northern subjects be, insulting their gods and their practices in private. Arthur was absolutely sure that this trip north would be his last.

"Mole Town is up ahead. We'll rest there before we continue on. I'm sure Arthur would appreciate a place to warm up." The prince announced getting a chuckle from Oswell. Arthur grumbled silently as he flexed his hand on the pommel of Dawn. Soon riders in black were upon them, Arthur was quick to draw his sword only for Rhaegar to hold him back.

"Stay your sword. They've come to greet us."

Who they were Arthur didn't know but it was clear from their garb that they were brothers of the Night's Watch. It seemed as if the Lord Commander had provided them with an escort to accompany them to Castle Black.

"We shall be resting a while in Mole Town to eat. You're welcome to join us." The prince called out kindly.

"The Lord Commander bid us to accompany you as soon as you arrived your highness. We are to stay with you and escort you to Castle Black at your leisure."

The group trotted ahead of them as they entered the town. While they ate at the only inn in town the black brothers could be heard enjoying the attentions of the whores. It was said that the inn was often frequented by many of the Watch. Arthur could only shake his head at the irony. Even in this ancient order they flouted their vows and remained unpunished by the gods they swore them to. Although Arthur reluctantly admitted that he didn't believe he could tolerate the cold as well as they seemed to.

They left Mole Town soon after for Castle Black. The king had sent a message to the Castle Black for the Crown Prince. Lord Commander Qorgyle had prepared the King's Tower and hosted a feast for their arrival where the men partook in wine and ale.

At the high table Arthur gazed down at the gathering of men with disdain. The Wall was considered better than the death sentence but there were many more who would prefer to meet the executioner's blade for good reason.

Most of the black brothers were the dregs of society. The rapists, murderers, thieves, cowards and degenerates of the realm all conglomerated in one frozen hellhole. To think that one of the royal family would sup and dine with them was unimaginable. It made sense that the King's Tower was left in shambles. It was said that no one had stayed in it for a hundred years. After speaking with several of the sons of northern lords who joined their noble post he accompanied the prince as he retired to rest.

As Oswell had drawn the last night's shift, it was Arthur's turn this night. He remained on edge as he patrolled the tower. Every squeak would have him on his toes, every time a rusty door hinge groaned he cringed. He constantly worried what might happen here where these deplorable men lay resting. He started to look for something, anything to put his mind at ease. It didn't help that ever since they left Winterfell, Arthur always worried what would happen when he woke up next. In the Red Keep, the night held no such horrors. It was always pleasant, especially when Elia had been pregnant. Rhaegar did his duty and when it was done he left his wife and her needs to suffer. Aerys, thinking he was doing the kingdom a favour, had placed Arthur inside Elia's chamber for her protection where she would always entice him and promptly bed him.

There were many who would consider it betrayal to sleep with your friend's wife. Arthur was sure he would have been beheaded if it had become known to the king. Arthur personally believed that he was simply serving the royal family as he vowed to. If Elia needed a good fucking, than who was he to deny her.

It wasn't as if he was alone in defying his oaths. Ser Leywn kept a paramour in the White Tower. Ser Oswell enjoyed frequenting the Street of Silks. Ser Gerold fucked every serving girl of the tower in his quarters. Seven hells before they began this journey Oswell even took Jaime to one of the brothels he often frequented. So what if Arthur fucked Elia, he wasn't the only one breaking his vows.

Shaking his head at the pleasurable memories of sexual escapades long past, Arthur toured the tower. Soon the sun would rise and he could go about getting something to eat. He was just about to enter the highest chamber when Oswell called him down. He gave the topmost quarters a quick look and in the dawn sun light he could make out familiar scratchings from his childhood on the wall. He would have investigated further only he was further harassed by his brother. Shaking his head he descended to meet his friends.

Breakfast was held in a quiet mood. Arthur noted that many of the black brothers who indulged in drink last night were afflicted by the usual ailment. Arthur mused that last night must have been a treat for the men. Turning back to his prince he saw that the Lord Commander had made his way to join them at the High table.

"Lord Commander. I was hoping to speak to the maester. I would have thought he'd be present for the feast last night." Rhaegar said.

"Aye, he was in his chambers preparing for his journey. Maester Aemon is an old man your highness. A journey of this length will take time and probably wear him out. It might be his undoing." Qorgyle said stroking his beard. This conversation had Arthur at a loss. He turned to the prince who bore a similar look of confusion. It seemed that the Commander had picked up on their confusion as he quickly spoke.

"Have I not told you that Aemon was joining you south? I'm sure that I told you that we received a message from the king."

"I'll admit my mind was elsewhere last night." Rhaegar said. "Perhaps I'll meet my uncle in the library. I would like to peruse through its books. It has some of the rarest in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I'll have a steward escort you, your highness." The lord Commander bowed, before calling out to a man named Bowen.

The man Bowen was one of the few stewards that were literate so he aided the Maester and watched over the library. He took care of some of the more menial tasks the Maester could no longer do due to his age.

As they walked through the tunnels he went to great lengths describing the conditions and how badly winter hit them. There was an almost whining tone to his voice as he complained of the shortage of men and the wildling attacks forcing people away from the Gift. It wasn't long before they reached the library where the steward left them saying he would return with the Maester.

"Seven save us, the man does nothing but complain." Oswell voiced as soon as quiet had settled in.

"Wouldn't you? Considering the state of this place?" Rhaegar voiced his own opinion. "Enough of this nonsense. I need books on the Children. On the people beyond the Wall. I've heard tell of scrolls in Valyrian so I shall peruse those first. You're both literate, find those manuscripts." The prince ordered as he took off looking for his fancy.

Reading was a passion for the prince Arthur knew. It was said that Rhaegar spent more time with books at the Red Keep than he did with his wife. Arthur definitely could attest to that as he remembered the many times a neglected Elia would drag him into her bed and ride him to a stupor. Shaking his head he busied himself reading titles doing his best to forget about her moans as he could still remember their carnal adventures as though they were as clear as day.

Why the Prince would neglect his wife, Arthur would never know. He was loathe to ask of such things as he was sure Rhaegar didn't feel any love for Elia. It was the only source of friction between him and the Prince though Arthur repressed it as much as he could. It helped that Rhaegar hadn't shared Elia's bed more than a few times as he only came to do his duty and Elia was very fertile.

It made Arthur reflect on his younger years in Starfall. The trips they made to Sunspear and the Water Gardens where he and Elia shared fond memories. It saddened him that he was a second son. He would have gladly married Elia were he the heir to Torrentine. It made him despise his brother Ulric somedays while he cuddled in the aftermath of his couplings with Elia. He often dreamed of a life where they would run away and live with children of their own.

Arthur quickly snapped a book shut in his face to distract himself. He quickly brought several tomes for the prince to read as he looked around the library. There were many books and a scripture stations where some of the stewards where rewriting some of the tomes. Looking down at the tomes he brought he read several of the titles. What looked to be the oldest of them was almost breaking apart in his hands. He left it on the table as he gently pulled back the cover. There on the front page was a small childlike creature.

"Rhaegar? Is this what you saw?" Arthur asked gently turing the image around. The creature was short, it had big eyes, pointed ears and four digit hands. They were called Children of the Forest.

"Yes, it was a small thing. Roughly the same size. Who knows, they're said to be extinct or rather a myth. Mayhap I've just imagined it. I probably just saw the tree's bark in a way that made it look like there was a Child standing next to the black haired man." Rhaegar said contemplatively. "He's the important one. He knocked us out from a short distance away. He wasn't even touching us. It's almost as if he used magic..."

Arthur watched as Rhaegar sighed. The prince had relinquished his hold on the Valyrian scrolls and put them down.

"What maddens me the most is that I can't find any hint of Daenys the Dreamer anywhere. The most I've found was that she foretold the Doom that sent her father Aerion Targaryen away from Valyria. My lord Father insists that she foretold the prince that was promised. He heard it would come from our bloodline. It was why he married me to Elia since she had dragon blood." Rhaeger frowned.

"You won't find anything about Daenys the Dreamer here, your highness." Came a soft voice by the door. He was soft spoken and he walked in with a limp. "Apologies. I can't move as I used to, and my sight is leaving me. As of now I can see just barely. I've taken to have a steward read to me of late."

Here was Aemon Targaryen. The king that wasn't. He honoured his vows and ceded the throne to his younger brother Aegon the Unlikely. He later went to the Wall to take the vows of the Night's Watch to stop any from using him to overthrow his brother.

"I've a letter from his highness for you here. King Aerys sent it along with my summons to King's Landing." Aemon said looking to the group.

Rhaegar immediately got up and lead his uncle to a seat. He took the paper from his grasp and started to read it.

"It's wonderful to see you nephew. I hadn't imagined that I'd ever meet you in person. It's always nice to receive letters from family. I can't believe it's been almost fifty years since I left." Aemon said. "A lot has changed." He added morosely. Arthur gazed at the elderly man intently as he spoke. There was something about him that drew his attention.

"Father believes that Pycelle has a hand in those miscarriages and Elia's illnesses? But how?" Rhaegar asked weakly. "And you are to come to King's Landing to serve as Grand Maester?" He added softly.

"That is his Grace's command. To think the brotherhood has fallen so low as to poison a mother. It's been a long time since I've seen another of my brothers of the citadel. I know that your father might've just pulled this out of nowhere but it is rather curious. Regardless this bears looking into." Aemon said frowning.

"Uncle. These men who have joined me are Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Oswell Whent. They're of the Kingsguard." Rhaeger introduced pointing to Arthur and Oswell in turn.

It was eerie the way his violet eyes turned to them. Arthur stared into Aemon's eyes that seemed to be looking for something.

"Ah! Well met Ser Arthur. We are kin. My mother was Dyanna Dayne. Who rules Torrentine? It's a beautiful palace. I remember going there occasionally when I took breaks from my studies." Aemon said smiling.

Arthur could only stare in shock as he hadn't heard that before but realized the truth of it. He wasn't the most passionate historian and mostly ignored his Maester teaching about the past lords unless it had something to do with a great battle.

"And you wield Dawn. Quite the mighty sword. It's said to be as good as any Valyrian Steel blade. I've been holding Dark Sister here for some time for Brynden. Sadly he passed beyond the Wall. I tried to study how to craft it but sadly it will remain lost to the Doom." He continued seamlessly.

"Hasn't Dark Sister been lost since Lord Bloodraven wielded it." Ser Oswell asked. Arthur could only look around in wonder. Dark Sister was said to be the sword of Visenya, one of Aegon the Conqueror's wives.

"You say Bloodraven, I say Brynden. They are one in the same." Aemon shrugged. "Speaking of the Doom, you won't find anything of Daenys here nephew. I'm curious as to why you're looking for her. As I understand it, it wasn't Daenys that spoke of the prince that was promised. It was a wood's witch."

Arthur looked to Rhaegar and saw the appalled look on his face. The prince was so stunned he dropped the letter in his hand to the table. Arthur was immediately drawn to it, curious as to what else was written.

 _Rhaegar,_

 _It is imperative that you return to King's Landing as soon as possible. You must give up pursuit of your she-wolf. I'm summoning her to court. I've arranged transportation for you and Great-uncle by sea. The spring weather will make the voyage easier on you and uncle Aemon. He's to become our new Grand Maester. The ships I've sent to Eastwatch-by-the-sea will be transporting Pycelle. He can no longer be trusted in the capital. It would seem that Pycelle is behind much of our misfortune. He's been poisoning us all. I believe that he's behind Rhaella's miscarriages as well as Elia's sickness. I've sent him to be the Lord Commander's new Maester. Elia's probably realized something was amiss and that's why she's staying in Dragonstone._

 _On your return be sure to pick up your wife and return to the capital. We must keep our family together in these harsh times. There's much to do and you will be taking more responsibility upon your return. It is time you learned to rule the Seven Kingdoms._

 _Aerys Targaryen, Second of his Name_

 _King of the First Men, the Andals and the Rhyonar._

 _Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

"What do you mean Daenys the Dreamer made no such prophecy!" With a jolt Arthur heard Rhaegar yell. Arthur looked up to see the prince seething as he paced. "Are you telling me that I've been sent on a goose hunt. That a wood's witch foretold the prince that was promised. A Wood's Witch! Has she foretold anything else that came to pass. Or is this the first prophecy that she made." Arthur had never heard such scathing remarks from the Prince.

"Seven help me, this is ridiculous. I venture all this way north to steal a second wife that I could come to love. All in order to give my son another sister wife as his forefather had before him. Now father tells me that his Maester was poisoning us. By the Seven, he must have been lying about Elia as well. I set my sights on Lyanna after Father told me that I needed another child. He continued to claim the prophecy came from Daenys. I acceded to his wishes because Daenys proved her worth by foretelling the Doom. A no-name wood witch just up and tells our family of a promised prince and we fall over ourselves in order to name him." Rhaegar sighed. "It's no wonder our family has fallen to such a state."

"When you put it like that it is rather foolish." Aemon agreed. "Alas Egg enjoyed life to the fullest. He traveled all around the kingdoms, from the Wall to Starfall. He probably believed it due to his need for adventure. You've experienced less in life than Egg had. I'm sure he's seen something that made him believe in it."

Arthur could only listen as he slowly realized that their venture this far north was for naught. He was upset that he had to endure this cold for no reason. He could have remained in the capital, guarding the king and his family in shifts. Training with his brothers. He pushed his resentment down, he was sworn to serve and obey. He chose this and he would see it to the end.

"What is our next course of action my Prince?" Ser Oswell asked.

"I had planned on arranging a ranging with the Lord Commander. To go Beyond the Wall and search for Lyanna. I don't think it would do much good now. Not with father's letter." The prince said, sitting down once more. "No it's best if we escort my uncle to Eastwatch. We're heading back to the capital. It is the only course we can take at this time. Lest my father believes me to be rousing support to dethrone him."

"Lyanna would be the ice. Wouldn't she? I understand what you were thinking. A babe by her would bring the prince that was promised. Or that's how I think it went." Aemon mused.

"I thought of giving Aegon his Visenya. Pycelle said that Elia couldn't get with another child so I sought Lyanna. She's strong in ways women aren't meant to be. She would fight with a sword in hand rather than sew and sing. It's tragic that she's lost to me now and that this man has her. In the end though she got the freedom she wished for." Rhaegar said bitterly.

"It saddens me to hear that this prophecy was so badly misinterpreted. The witch said that it would come from our bloodline. Jaehaerys believed it meant from our pure bloodline. Instead of looking for a northern bride to meld Ice and Fire, he forced Aerys to wed Rhaella.

Now Aerys, on the cusp of insanity, is chasing away the last hope for the prince that was promised by summoning her to court for an execution." Here the old man paused.

"How do you know that Lyanna's been taken Beyond the Wall? Did a wildling take her? I'm sure Lord Stark would have been up in arms with all the men he could muster searching for her. It hasn't been the first time a daughter of House Stark has been taken by a wildling."

"No. Not a wildling as far as I can tell. He's literate. He wrote on parchment with a quill." Rhaegar had a pensive look on his face. "Could he be one of the Watch's brothers? From what I could tell he had dark hair. His initials are H.P. Does that mean anything to you uncle?"

Arthur was curious as well. For a man to get the better of him from behind. That alone was dishonourable but for this unknown man to be capable to stop two of the Kingsguard and a very capable crown prince and manage to get away unscathed was frightening.

"Not many of the Night's Watch actually do know how to read and write nephew. Those that do are noble born sons and none bear a house name beginning with an H or a P." Aemon answered.

"Regardless, I still need to pack, I'm sure that if you assist me we can set off on the morrow. It would be a great help if my helpers actually knew how to read. And I shall need your assistance in retrieving Dark Sister. Brynden left it in a difficult place and I cannot remove it as I am." Aemon said standing.

"Yes. That is for the best." Rhaegar agreed standing as well, coming to his uncles side.

Oswell and Arthur assumed their regular positions as they escorted the prince. They needn't worry about whether the Maester wished the prince harm. For one he was an elderly man, more so there was none more accursed than a kinslayer. Especially one that couldn't move very quickly. They group walked at a sedate pace, the maester's chamber was in the same tower as the Lord Commander to best assist him. It wasn't long before Arthur and Oswell were moving this and that at the Elderly Targaryen's command. It didn't look like the Maester was bringing much with him. A change of clothes, some books written in Valyrian and by moving his bookcase they retrieved Dark Sister. They spent most of their time reorganizing the chamber for the new Maester. Putting books away, retrieving parchment, organizing the crows, labelling the cages. The Maester was right in that it wasn't a long task. It just required literate people. They took their necessary breaks and meals with the brothers of the Night's Watch. By the end Arthur was lying asleep exhausted from the menial labour.

It wasn't long before the sun had risen anew and they were horseback and prepared to head to Eastwatch. With the maester's age they were slowed down considerably and didn't depart until the sun had risen high into the sky. The Lord Commander dispatched a troop of brothers to accompany them. They would be doing repairs along the way. It was said that though they were mostly safe on this side of the Wall, one never knew when Wildling climbers would risk the venture. Patrols only passed so frequently as the numbers of Black brothers diminished. Considering many of the castles lay barren it was a worrying prospect.

"How long is the journey to Eastwatch from here do you think?" Ser Oswell clad in furs asked one of the brothers.

"Normally it would take a couple of days. We make the journey regularly every few days, to check the castles, the walls and to see if any of the wildlings have made it their home. With Maester Aemon, I believe that this trek should take a day or so extra." He replied. "It's spring so the weather is a lot better than it should have been."

Arthur could only grumble about northerners and their concept of warm weather. He'd like to take Dawn and shove it up their arse if this is what they considered warm. Feeling this chill and knowing what it was Arthur wondered if his sister would truly be okay. Like him she'd never experienced a northern winter. Never had she walked in snow. Never had she slept in caves to protect herself from the harsh wind. Never had she seen snow piled to heights unimaginable. How long would it be before she tired of the depressing life and mourned her previous one. He didn't like to think of it as he recalled that up north there wasn't any fruit to be had except for when they broke their fast at Winterfell and ate their jam.

The journey to Eastwatch was long and arduous. On the journey to the wall the bitter cold wind made their furs seem as thin as cheesecloth. For their journey to Eastwatch, The Watch lent them proper furs of Black. Most of the brotherhood were snickering as the Kingsguard of White Tower were awash in black fur. It stopped soon after Arthur, in a fit of rage, challenged any man there to a spar. His reputation preceded him as none of the vaunted brothers of the ancient order dared to step forward.

With the Maester bound to a wagon with all of their personal affects, they rode past Oakenshield and Woodswatch-by-the-pool. As they came upon the strongholds the black brothers would set out and do their tasks while the Kingsguard and their charges rested. By the time they had reached Sable Hall the sun had set and they set up camp to rest for the night.

In Arthur's opinion this whole excursion was a big waste of time. It was cold, it was dark and he couldn't imagine how it couldn't get any worse. As if the gods themselves were seeking to mock him a raven came to call. Arthur couldn't imagine anything more eerie than that crow. It landed in front of the Maester and seemed to look at him straight in the eye. Then it cocked its head to look at each of them in turn, pausing at the prince. The men of the Night's Watch had their hands on their blades and were closing in on the bird. One of them was muttering about how they would finally be rid of the damned thing. However the Maester seemed calm. He was gazing at where the bird sat.

"Rhaegar is there a crow sitting by the fire?" Aemon asked softly.

"Yes. It seems to be looking at you now." The Prince answered.

"I believe it is, nephew. I believe it is." Aemon answered. The Maester looked surprised, even a little unnerved. To everyone's shock it began questioning the bird.

"Sometimes I would wonder if it was true. But here you are as a raven. Does this mean you still live?" Aemon asked softly.

To the group's surprise it nodded. It then looked around at them before it cawed.

"I'm being summoned to serve as the Grand Maester at King's Landing." How Aemon seemed to understand the question that the raven might've asked, Arthur didn't know. All he heard and saw was it cawing and gesturing around with its head.

The crow immediately took off and they didn't see it again till they passed The Long Barrow where they decided to rest before they made it to Eastwatch. The Maester was speaking to his nephew in the wagon when the crow came back and landed on the edge of the wagon. It hopped around a bit before it flew to Aemon's shoulder. Arthur watched as Aemon extended a hand to touch the bird only for it to peck at his hand. The crow spat a pebble out into the elderly man's hand.

"Did you just shit in my hand? Honestly have you lost all reason Beyond the Wall. I know it's where the free folk roam but I'd expect them to at least go to the privy in private." Aemon said incredulous. The men listening in chuckled.

"Uncle Maester, I'm not sure but it looks to be a rock. A pebble?" Rhaegar having removed it from the man's hand and started guessing holding as to what it may be. Arthur had turned his attention to the bird who had taken off anew. It kept low and landed on a branch of a tree. It started pecking on it.

"It has something to do with a tree." Arthur frowned as the bird cawed in agreement.

"Aha! A seed then. You need me to plant this down south do you?" Aemon regarded the bird. It had returned and began nodding. "Very well I shall plant it there." Arthur watched as Aemon sent the prince a glance. "Now then... Have any of your Ravens seen Lyanna Stark?" He asked quietly.

Again the bird nodded.

Rhaegar seemingly understood that the bird was intelligent. Never before had Arthur seen Rhaegar spring into action so quickly as the prince immediately withdrew a map of the North and Beyond the Wall. Arthur had thought that quest had run it's course. It turned out that the prince was still hoping for a location, he was still yearning for his northern queen. Arthur watched as the bird hopped and landed on the map to point to Moat Cailin with its beck.

"Maester Aemon." Ser Oswell interrupted. Arthur gazed at his brother who seemed to pale. "You can't be speaking to Lord Bloodraven."

"Lord Bloodraven?" Arthur and Rhaegar asked together.

"How many eyes does lord Bloodraven have?" Aemon asked reminiscently.

"A thousand eyes, and one."

As if they spoke as one, Ser Oswell and a black brother seemed to join in to answer the maester's rhetorical question.

"I would imagine you to be a bit young to know of the three-eyed crow Ser Oswell." Aemon said surprised.

"I've spent time among the Blackwood's Maester. Melissa has her statue in the godswood. He's popular among them and rightly so. He served as Hand to your father and was one of the Great Bastards who sided with the throne during the Blackfyre Rebellions. Last I heard he was serving as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch until he passed." Oswell rattled on. "He was said to be a sorcerer, to think he's a bird now. I guess Bloodraven suits him well."

"He's not a bird Ser." Aemon laughed. "It isn't heard of much down south but Beyond the Wall while it might be rare it isn't uncommon. There are those among the free folk who can change skin." Arthur was so very lost. He'd never heard of people changing skin. "When I say change skin I mean that they possess animals. They take over their mind and movements. Brynden's body probably lies Beyond the Wall, he's given me a seed to plant and if I'm not mistaken it is of the weirwood tree that House Blackwood is famous for. It must be because he needs the tree for something. What that something is I know not, but I'm sure to find out."

"Aye we call them wargs, to think the lord commander spirit is bound to this bird. Why I'm sure it's the same one Lord Qorgyle keeps in his rooms. Do you think he knows Maester?" The brother asked.

"Aye, I'm sure he does. The bird is more of a menace then anything else. To think that he'd not told me of it. I'd like to know what became of my family." Aemon frowned.

Arthur could only drop his jaw. Now he was certain he should have never come north among these lunatics. People becoming animals, the very thought was ludicrous. A man in a bird's body. Arthur turned to look at Rhaegar, hoping to find another critic, though it seemed in vain as Rhaegar was lapping up everything the Maester said. Arthur decided the best thing for it was to ignore it. Ignore it until it went away.

Sadly it didn't as the raven remained in their company all through the next day as they traveled past The Torches and Greenguard and until they finally reached Eastwatch. Only then did it see fit to leave as they entered the keep.

The stronghold was in better condition than any they had passed on their way along the Wall. It was from there that much of their trade with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Cities were done. They had their own vessels that patrolled the Bay of Seals intercepting pirates and others selling weapons to the wildlings. It was on one of these that they were going to travel south to where they would be meeting a royal convoy at White Harbour.

Arthur was dreading the next portion of the trip by sea. He was loath to spend so much time aboard a ship.

* * *

 **This chapter started off as only Arthur but I decided to add on to it using other povs like Kreacher and Robert. Thanks Umodin who gave me the idea to include a Robert Pov. Once again thanks for reading.**


	11. Moat Cailin

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been an interesting couple of weeks since he met Rickard Stark of Winterfell. Harry had asked the lord what he wanted and the lord asked him what he could accomplish. Harry wasn't sure what he could do but surprisingly the Sorting Hat offered some much needed insight.

It turned out Hogwarts had been built within a fortnight. The Hat had told him of how Godric Gryffindor had essentially raised the castle singlehandedly from next to nothing. It was remarkable how much magic went into the castle but then again, with moving stairs and uncooperative doors it shouldn't have come to a surprise that after the battle it rebuilt itself.

Having agreed to rebuild the towers at Moat Caillin, Harry asked Kreacher to collect his affects as well as the thestrals. He remembered that they had an excellent sense of direction and thus needed to learn the new geography of Westeros and this new world. He wondered briefly how he was going to feed them but magic worked in remarkable ways. It would have been a problem that was easily solved as he transfigured rats into horses for slaughter.

Once they arrived at Moat Cailin he had believed it would be a straightforward job. He thought that he would build a few small models and then enlarge them to the proper height and width. That was his plan going in but then again when did they ever work quite the way he wished them to.

The first thing he had noticed about the site was that it was almost completely surrounded by swampland. It was easy to see why Moat Cailin was such an important stronghold and how it was nigh impregnable. The treacherous bog would slow invaders down while archers from the towers could pick them off. Even the thestrals weren't too keen on traveling near the swamp as they shied away, neighing nervously. Harry knew that horses would face similar problems. Building anywhere else was reckless and foolhardy.

He had started off by repairing what he could of the ruins of the older towers. Lyanna and Benjen had collected pebbles, stones, twigs and fallen branches so that he could replace what was missing from the towers that still stood. Lyanna had named them for Harry from the one that needed the least amount of work to the most damaged. The Gatehouse Tower stood tall and was in the best condition. The Children's Tower was the tallest and needed new battlements around its crown. It was said that it was from there that called on their powers to flood the neck and turn it into a swampland. Finally the Drunkard's Tower was Italy's Tower of Pisa born anew as it leaned.

After repairing the outside structure he had entered the Children's Tower to get an idea of what would be needed inside. The first thing he had noticed, or rather had tripped on as he entered the dark tower, was a latch. It opened up a maze of underground passages. He would later learn they connected all the towers and were probably used in the winter. It had seemed that the gods of this world were finally smiling on him as he set about finding where the eradicated towers were in the past. It took a few days as some of the tunnels had collapsed and needed new supports, but before long, after mouthfuls of mud and swamp water from buried hatches, he had a good idea where the old towers once stood.

His path set, he had raw materials gathered and started to transfiguring the pebbles and twigs into stones and wood beams. From there began the arduous task of creating miniature stone models of the new towers. Harry had the Stark siblings assemble miniature stairs and other tower necessities that would fit inside the tower as he built the outside structure. By day they would work at building the seventeen missing towers. By night they would rest in Harry's magical tent, where Harry would slave away at a table trying to translate Godric's last message.

It was a painful task that involved searching through Spellman's Syllabry and matching each rune to it's meaning. It didn't help that some runes had different meanings in different contexts. Harry fervently hoped that what Godric had written did mean something different. As he toiled away, Lyanna and Benjen would spend the down time listening to the Sorting Hat as it sang tales of Harry's past deed's.

"Harry!" Lyanna cried out to him rousing him from his recollections of the past fortnight.

"We've laid out the flat slabs of rocks where you dug. When are you going to make the walls?" Lyanna asked smile on her face. The time repairing they spent repairing Moat Cailin had done wonders for the young woman. Benjen was quick to point out that ever since the last tourney she was jumpy, cagey and disinterested in everything. These days she always seemed to have a smile on her face. Either when they were eating, talking or building.

"Alright." Harry frowned. "I just need to finish digging here and then I'll raise the walls and towers."

When he got here he saw that by the Drunkard's Tower the west and the south walls met and so he used those as a starting corner. Luckily other towers were sat directly in the three other corners. With that in mind Harry had dug down in the ground and extended what was already there to reach the location of the new towers.

"Lyanna!?" A new voice called out in surprise. "What in the name of the gods have you done?"

Turning Harry was met by five men. The man that had called out had dismounted from his horse and seemed to be advancing on them quickly.

Lyanna ran to him as soon as she heard him to embrace him.

"Ned! What are you doing here? I thought you'd stay in the Eyrie for a while longer."

"Bu... Wha... What's going on here Lyanna? Who's this you're with? And where's Father?" The now named Ned asked, frown on his face as he returned her affections.

"This is Harry. He's fixing Moat Cailin for Father." Lyanna chirped, bouncing on her feet. "Let me get Benjen. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She took off to the tent leaving Harry alone with strangers. Ned had a hand extended as he called out to stop his sister.

"But where's Father..." Ned called out exasperatedly.

Quietly chuckling at Lyanna's excitement Harry stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. He could see the wary look in the man's eyes though he extended his hand to shake Harry's.

"Eddard Stark. Can you tell me what's going on?" He asked with a pleading tone in his voice. "I'm so very lost and... and so very confused. I receive word from the king that my sister's betrothal to my friend was annulled. I planned to rush home and intercept her only to find her here happily playing amidst the ruins of Moat Cailin with no guard. It doesn't even look like my lord father is anywhere in sight. Hell it doesn't even look like she cares that she's being pursued by the Iron Throne. Or that she even knows for that matter."

"Lord Stark did say that the king might summon her to court... Well come what may I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Squeezing the man on his shoulder comfortingly Harry returned to his work. From the look of him, Ned seemed to be an honest, righteous man. He also looked like the type that didn't believe in fairy tales and magic. He looked like he was at the end of his rope as he was twitching at how uncaring Harry acted.

Harry, feeling mischievous, decided a demonstration of his magic would completely break this man's calm facade. Though before he could raise his wand and cast his spell he was once more interrupted by Lyanna as she came back her little brother chasing behind her.

"Ned!" Benjen cried as he tackled his older brother. Harry noticed a small smile grace the man's face as he swung his brother around.

"Benjen? What are you doing here? Is Father coming too? Shouldn't there be guards about?" Ned asked beseechingly looking behind them in hopes of seeing the non-existent guard.

"Father is in Winterfell Ned. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Has living in with the Arryns made you forget your home and ancestors Eddard Stark?" Lyanna said frowning though Harry noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"He let you go out alone? No guard, no servants, just one man with a stick? Shouldn't he have called the banners? I'd have thought there would already be men here to protect the North from a southern invasion!" Ned replied disbelievingly.

"What invasion? If Aerys sent a summons, father will send it back telling his royal madness that I've been kidnapped by Harry. Harry was kind enough to leave a note. Besides seeing as Harry's almost finished, I'd like to see those southerners try and come north now. He'll show you what his stick can do." Lyanna said, almost shaking in excitement.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Ned asked frowning still as he turned to look at Harry. "What's going on? Does this have anything to do with Harrenhal and the crown prince?"

"It has everything to do with Harrenhal and that fucking prick! He thinks he can waltz into Winterfell and steal me away like some wildling girl. Hah! I'm glad be away from him." She snapped vehemently, jovial mood disappearing.

"Why did he go there in the first place? He can't have just marched into Winterfell without anyone being the wiser."

"Well he did!" She declared firmly.

Harry decided to intervene seeing as Lyanna would stubbornly stick to her story. He briefly outlined what he recalled from what he'd seen and what Lyanna had said. It brought an even deeper frown, if that was possible, to Ned's face.

"But what about Robert?" Ned asked wearily as if dreading the answer himself. Even Harry knew that was the wrong thing to ask. Benjen did too as he quickly rushed away from his brother to hide behind Harry.

Harry watched as Lyanna's face turn a nasty shade of scarlet and unconsciously took a step back. He learned enough about her to know when she was about to blow her top.

"What about Robert?" She whispered darkly. "I'LL NEVER MARRY THAT BRUTE! You hear me Eddard Stark! Your stupid, unscrupulous, whore fucking friend won't get his hands anywhere near me. I won't have it! I'm sure he can go fuck his whores wherever he finds them. I won't have any part of him anywhere near me." Lyanna raged in anger as she stomped up to her brother.

"I don't know what you see in him Ned. Gods it's like he's a prick on legs. Get him in his cups and he's fucking the closest hole he finds. He'd probably fuck a hole in the wall if you dressed it prettily enough."

"But father..." Ned began. Harry could see the chagrined look on the man's face at Lyanna's vehement tirade.

"Father what!?" Ned looked suitably chastised as Lyanna rounded on him again. "He betrothed me to him? I know that. Father knows that. Gods the whole of the Seven Kingdoms knows. Robert couldn't take his prick out of some cunt to speak with me at that tourney and he thinks he deserves my hand? That Royal Prick Rhaegar always managed to speak with me. A night didn't go by without him singing me a song, complementing my beauty, listening to my woes. He managed to woo me as we spoke. He would tell me everything I wanted to hear. Robert was too busy to care."

Harry turned away from what should have been a private family argument. From his experience with Ron and Ginny he thought it best to disappear from sight and let tempers cool. Or he could raise the stronghold. All that was needed was his magical touch.

To speed up the construction he used the protean charm to link the towers as the magical coins used by Dumblebore's Army were. As soon as he enlarged the one in front of him all others would follow suit. Drawing his wand Harry began what was to be one of his greatest accomplishments to date. Uttering the spell the tower grew upwards and outwards. When he was satisfied he ended the enlargement when the tower reached the hundred foot mark.

Stepping back from his creation he checked for flaws and entered the doorway noting that a door would need to be fitted. The stairs to the higher levels were holding strong. All that was needed was further decorations. Nodding at a job well done he stepped out to be surrounded by the people waiting outside. It seemed as if him raising the towers had put a stop to the tirade.

"So they're done then?" Benjen said eyes wide as he looked around.

"Can I go up and see the top?" He asked before rushing past Harry without waiting for consent. Harry could only shake his head at the exuberance.

"Yes Ben, of course you can. Be my guest." Harry belatedly mumbled.

"Wha? But? How...?" Came the flurry of questions from the men that escorted Ned. They were all jostling the other to get closer to touch the new tower. To feel it, to make sure it was real. Ned was still standing where Harry had left him, mouth ajar as he stared stupefied at the new towers.

"What?" Ned said dumbly.

"Magic!" Lyanna cheered exuberantly waving her hands in the air. It sounded as if the previous argument was forgotten.

"You know that's supposed to be my line." Harry frowned or tried to. He couldn't help smiling at the expressions of those that seen the effects of magic for the first time.

Ned it seemed had finally awaken from his stupor. Harry watched as he shook his head, pinched himself, and then blinked rapidly. Lyanna had enough and slapped him across the face. Harry had to wince as the resounding clap was heard all around and those clamouring to touch the tower were stricken silent.

"Yes Ned, it's magic. There wasn't anything but a small model standing there a moment ago. Now there's a proper tower. You weren't one for Old Nan's tales when we were young. Now I have proof for you. Magic exists and so do the Children." Lyanna said poking her brother in the chest.

"Did you have to hit me so hard." He grumbled rubbing his cheek.

"You would have been gawking for days just trying to understand how it happened." She said aggressively. "Should I slap you again or was that proof enough that you are awake and that magic is real."

"Magic is cool Ned!" Benjen called from atop the tower. Harry noticed that Ned was going to say something so he intervened.

"This is all well and good but I'd like to finish today. So if you would leave me out of your petty squabbles I would like to check on the other towers and get started on the walls."

Lyanna looked outraged and stomped up to him only for Harry to vanish before her eyes.

He reappeared with a smile overhearing her squawk of outrage from a distance. Shaking his head he entered tower after tower, checking to see if everything enlarged properly. He was mostly left alone as he moved around in silence. He figured the sooner he finished this, the sooner he could head to Valyria. He needed to see what their sorcerers had been capable of. Even if their civilization was reduced to nothing he hoped to see what remained. It might give him a clue as to what sort of magic they used to enslave thousands. He had an inkling as to how they got their power but wouldn't begin considering it without conclusive proof.

The towers were fine and so he began to raise the walls. He had asked Lyanna to lay thin slabs of stones where he'd dug trenches that went around the towers. Considering the thickness of the slab, he was sure the walls would be well over eighty feet high and forty feet thick. He did a considerable job before Lyanna caught up to him.

"Harry Potter! How dare you run away? You had me looking through ever single tower. Gods what's got you in such a rush." Lyanna breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. It showed that she'd been chasing after him as perspiration beaded her brow.

"I want to start exploring this world. I need to see what Magic was like here and see if there are anymore practitioners living today." He said as he attached one slab to another. "Before I left home I was planning on travelling the world. I couldn't do that there freely or anonymously. Now that I've come to this world where no one knows who I am, I can travel freely. I'd like to see what life here has to offer. It's sounds as if I'll be here for the long haul."

"Still..." She started. "You should have stayed and talked to Ned. This could very well be his keep in the future. Who knows what he might like to have here. I'm sure you'll like him, he tailed behind me, entering every tower just to make sure he wasn't imagine things. He's so surprised he's forgotten all about The Mad King's summons and his stupid friend."

"Well perhaps I'll meet him as I finish attaching the wall. If he has any suggestions let him know I'm willing to hear any ideas he may have. If it's possible I'll be sure to make it." Harry said before refocusing on his task. He'd like to have finished before noon. He heard Lyanna scamper off, no doubt in search for her brother. It wasn't long before she returned with the stern Stark.

"Er..." He started. He was looking around wildly not willing to look Harry in the eye.

"Yes?" Harry waited for Ned to say something.

"Lyanna told me that father had commissioned you to rebuild Moat Cailin. You obviously know that I thought the very idea was ludicrous. The entire notion that a single individual is able to raise towers and build walls out of nothing is fantastical. Surely you understand my misgivings." He seemed to finally turn his attention towards the towers. "I'm sure to wake up at some point right? I thought that it would be a simple keep. The last time I saw this place it had three towers. Now..." He seemed to pause as he turned in his place to take it all in. "Now it's beyond my wildest dreams."

"Surely that's not a bad thing?" Harry asked frowning. He turned to the man and stared in his grey eyes. "Twenty towers instead of three. Sure you'll need more men to hold it but this is a major choke point. No land army can go through the swamp without controlling this point. Even I, inept as I am in matters of strategy, can clearly see what an important stronghold this is to be."

"That wasn't what I meant. When I first dreamed of asking my father for a keep I had thought it would be a small keep. I had considered Moat Cailin because of it's small size and the simplicity. Now it's a monstrosity. I was hoping for a simple life." Ned grumbled, rubbing his eyes as if he was still in doubt and the towers and the walls were a trick of the light.

"Oh!" Harry understood the man's issue. Here was a man that wasn't seeking more than what was necessary. Harry could understand his position.

"Well let me finish off the wall, I've only a little stretch to finish and then we can go to the tent to eat and talk. Maybe you'd like to add something. I'm sure it wouldn't take long." Ned seemed to frown but he nodded. "Lyanna would you take your brother to the camp? I might beat you there."

"Of course! Oh! He'll be in for such a surprise. I'm itching for him to see it. This just keeps getting better and bet..." Lyanna jabbered on dragging her brother away. Harry continued to attach wall to wall and soon enough he built his first stronghold. He should've gotten a bird's eye view from above but he supposed that could wait until later. He had guests waiting to see him and it would be best not to tarry. There was also the matter of keeping them quiet but he was sure he could pull off the legilimency needed to repress their thoughts and memories of this place. He could always put them to sleep and make them believe it was naught but a dream. Turning on his heels with a crack he appeared in front of the encampment to the surprise of all there. He'd gotten the men to draw their blades and jump back before they shook their heads in defeat.

"I suppose you told them of some of my gifts?" Harry turned to ask Lyanna. He'd have to work a little harder to keep his existence a secret. He didn't need that kind of attention yet.

"I needed to or else they would have keep on going on about trying to wake up from some dream. It's like no one believes in magic anymore. I'm sure Bran will have an easier time believing it."

"You can't blame is for thinking that is a dream Lya!" Ned grumbled frustratedly. "I mean who'd expect a tower to rise from the ground."

"Before you start arguing would anyone like anything to eat?" Harry forestalled any attempt of the two siblings reigniting their feud.

After a choruses of 'yeses' Harry went to his trunk pulling out some of bread and condiments for sandwiches. Passing them around he took a seat and reignited a fire. Silence seemed to set in as the guard began quietly eating, always sneaking glances at him. During this time Harry worked quietly at slipping into their minds and quickly repressing their thoughts of this place and of him. He made them believe that they had stopped at Greyswater's Watch.

"Ahem." Ned cleared his throat breaking the tension. Harry could tell from his expression that the man needed some answers.

"Lyanna told me that you used magic to do what you do but where are you from. She said something about a path in the forest." Ned wondered aloud.

"Well you see." Harry started as he removed his lenses to rub his eyes to give him time to think about what he would say. Subtly casting 'muffliato' on the guard he began. "I guess it all started with the Children of the Forest..." Harry explained about the circumstances and how the hero was exchanged. The pact the children made and the red comet. He finally came to where he came in and finished the story from there.

"You know your story sounds ridiculous." Ned said calmly. "A path in the forest connecting one realm to another. And the Children of the forest have not been seen for millennia." He paused. Harry watched as Ned looked around the campsite which sat in the middle of the new stronghold.

"This magic..." He started. "Gods I don't know what to think anymore. You were asking for suggestions. Say I were to ask for a glass garden? What would happen then?"

Harry wondered if this is what life would be like should the International Statute of Secrecy be lifted. People always questioning magic and how was it possible. It was as if sprouting walls and towers wasn't enough to prove its validity. He squinted at the man.

"I would ask how many would you like?" He asked raising his brow challengingly.

Harry observed as the man simply stare blankly at him. Lyanna it seemed was also getting irritated by her brother's disbelief as she smacked his arm.

"Harry just get up and make a damn glass garden already. I'm sure you can conjure it from nothing. This oaf is so thick that I doubt anything you say would get through to him." Lyanna muttered.

Harry laughed as an indignant Ned sputtered at her rebuke. Putting aside his food, Harry put the guards to sleep before he picked a few flat stones and made a long house. He transfigured the walls and the roof into glass. Picking it up he moved toward an empty lot near where they sat and enlarged it. Turning back to his audience he quirked his eyebrow as if asking 'is that enough proof'.

"I ask again Eddard Stark." Harry began, "How many glass gardens would you like?"

Watching as the man only seemed capable of nodding Harry sighed. He turned to Lyanna who seemed irritated.

"Just make ten and be done with it Harry. I'll make the little houses for you so you can finish eating. My brother always been like this, I guess all those years away haven't changed him." She sighed.

"I thought he was your favourite brother?" Harry asked.

"He was the brother that went far away. I missed him, I obviously forgot how unyielding he is. He never put much faith in the stories Old Nan shared." She explained getting up. "I won't be long."

"Are you really going to make ten glass gardens Harry?" Benjen asked wide-eyed. "At Winterfell we only have one and it grows all our fruits and flowers."

"Don't worry yourself Ben, I'm sure I'll only make a couple more. It wouldn't be wise to take up to much space. I'm sure they need the room to move around and train the men." Harry calmly reassured the young man of three and ten. "That'll be it if your brother doesn't ask for anything else in particular."

"No!" Came a squeak. Ned seemed to have regained his wits. "Three is more than enough. Three is a lot more than I was expecting. Three is beyond my wildest dreams. I'd imagine something like this would have taken years to build and cost millions of dragons."

"Well that's magic for you then." Harry happily replied. "It shan't be much longer before Lyanna finishes and then we'll have your new glasses gardens."

"Then we can finally head to Riverrun to see Bran wed." Lyanna chirped happily as she finished with the models. "After that we can finally begin our voyage to Valyria."

"Yes you've said such before. I still won't believe it until I speak with father." Ned said shaking his head.

"You can speak with father soon. In fact you can speak with him as soon as you're ready. I still have Harry's mirror." She said drawing the mirror from her pocket.

"Mirror? What good would a mirror do?" Ned frowned.

"Rickard Stark." Lyanna said clearly to the mirror. Harry didn't think he'd ever tire of seeing people react to magic as Ned's face seemed to freeze at the image of his father appearing on the mirror.

"Eddard? I see you've made it to Moat Cailin. What can you tell me about the stronghold? I've no doubt about Harry's work of course, the Children would only recommend the best." Rickard asked.

"This is surreal..." Ned could only gap as he stared at the mirror, pressing his finger to the mirror. "So this is all happening. But... Magic... Really?" Ned seemed to flounder. "There's twenty towers here! Gods I never imagined that there'd be so much. I expected a small keep and the three towers."

"Twenty towers? Really Harry? Twenty towers?" Rickard repeated dumbly.

Harry reached for the mirror and spoke directly to the lord.

"Yes I've found underground passages connecting the towers. I managed to locate where the old towers once stood so I figured I may as well rebuild the whole stronghold and clear the passages. Ned here wanted glass gardens so I made him a few."

"A few." Rickard repeated weakly.

Harry turned to Lyanna who seemed to have a shit eating grin on her face as she watched the expressions of her father and brother.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I went to far. Would you like it if I tore it all down. It didn't take long to put up. I'm sure with the outside walls and the towers it would take more than another day to knock everything down." Harry continued mock-remorsefully.

"Gods... Walls and twenty towers. I wish I could see that." Rickard sighed wistfully.

"I don't see why I can't pop over there and bring you around. I don't think it'll take that much time." Harry said confusedly.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. No I think I'll wait until Brandon has returned here. I'll see it another day. It's not like it's going anywhere." Rickard started. "Speaking of Brandon, he's about to be married soon. How long do you think it'll take you to get to Riverrun. Lyanna should say her farewells to Brandon before she goes off on your journey. I've received her summons from King's Landing as I feared I would. News of this will spread around the kingdoms soon so tread carefully. If I know Brandon I'm sure that he'll be up in arms when he hears of it so it would be best if you head there immediately."

Harry handed the mirror off to Lyanna to pull out the map he made. It was on the way so he didn't particularly mind.

"It's on the way south so it won't be much of a detour. I'm sure if we fly we'd get there by tomorrow at the latest." Harry confirmed.

"Brandon will have a fit when he sees the New Moat." Lyanna perked up. "The last time he was here wasn't more than a moon ago."

"You need to apologize for the head ache you're going to give him with your running away." The lord said sternly. "Now Eddard what's this I hear about you dishonouring a Lady Ashara Dayne? I've had Ser Arthur here not a fortnight ago and he was froth with rage when I told him. It would best if you kept an eye out for the Knights in white cloaks. I thought I'd raise you better. I can see Robert has rubbed off on you from what Lyanna has told me. It looks like your time among the Arryn's was ill spent. I truly wonder how many bastard grandchildren I have hiding in the Vale of Arryn." The lord lambasted his wayward son mockingly.

"She forced herself on me!" Ned cried despairingly.

"You don't expect anyone to believe that Eddard. Gods who'd expect a woman to overpower a man. Honestly Eddard is that the best Jon taught you. As soon as Brandon returns I have half a mind to take the black in disgrace." The lord continued smiling widely as he laughed.

"I should just smash the mirror while I can. I can't believe I'm being mocked by a reflection of my father." Ned sighed palming his face. "What's happened to you Father? Before I left home you were stern and commanding, now you're smiling and laughing."

"These days I don't know what to think or feel. You've seen for yourself evidence of magic the like of which has never been seen in thousands of years. Then I was visited by the once mythical children of the forest. I think I'm entitled to let loose and joke. Regardless, methinks it best if you accompany your sister as she heads south, you're heading to Starfall anyway so it's two birds with one stone. You'll get there in good time and you'll be with your lady." Rickard said.

"Yes father." His son dutifully replied.

"And you watch out for your brother while you're traveling. Leave him with Brandon when you reach Riverrun. I'm sure he'll enjoy the wedding."

"Yes Father."

"Very well, I'll speak with you another day Lyanna, Harry. Safe travels."

"Well let's pack up and then we can saddle the Thestrals and head on our way." Harry said cheerfully clapping his hands together. It was finally time to explore the world. He couldn't wait. "I'll just wake up the men and send them on their way."

"Thestrals?" Ned asked befuddled.

After camp had been packed and the guard that accompanied Ned returned south without remembering a thing about Moat Cailin, Harry showed Ned what thestrals were. Saddling them with a special saddle that wouldn't impede their wings he aided the young Stark see the invisible creature. Ned had no such problem though he mounted it awkwardly. Charming his trunk to fit in his pocket, Harry nudged his mount to fly and off they went heading south.

Looking behind he could see the new Moat. It's twenty towers stood tall and proud. He had never realized there was a river flowing to the west. It didn't do much good thinking about it at this point. Not now that he was flying. Flying would always bring back memories of Hogwarts, his friends and what he left behind.

He was finally away from the press and the fans of the boy-who-lived and now he was starting a grand adventure in search of magic. He held high hopes for the dragon tamers. Even in Romania they couldn't boast of taming the beasts. They needed twenty wizards to calm one where here it was said that a single man rode his into battle.

Interrupting him from his thoughts Lyanna had nudged him with a kick to the head. She seemed to be moving her mouth and saying some thing yet not a word could be heard over the wind stream. He raising his wand to his throat he amplified his voice.

"What is it?" His loud voice could be heard by all of them.

He tried to read her lips. When that didn't work he simply used legilimency. It seemed she was wondering how would they know where they needed to land.

Withdrawing from her mind he raised his wand to his throat once more.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We can see the rivers from up here. We'll look for the right fork and if we're lucky I'm sure we'll find it."

He saw her shaking her head though she was smiling. Ned on the other hand was looking downwards as he tightly grasped the winged beast in a death grip. Benjen didn't have a care in the world as he continued looking around enjoying the sights.

The sun had begun to set as they neared two towers. Harry figured it was as good a place as any to set up camp and signalled to the others and began his descent. Perhaps his companions would have an idea as to where they were. It would help get their bearings.

Setting up camp was never easier but it drew a queer look from Ned as he seemed reluctant to question anything Harry did anymore. Harry was sure he'd be in for a surprise when he entered the tent.

"Do you have any idea as to where we are?" Harry asked as he passed around the food and drinks.

"I'm sure we passed the Twins. They're north of us. Maybe a few miles." Lyanna chirped before she dug in.

"Yeah, I think Lyanna's right. I'm glad we don't have to pass through the Twins. Lord Frey is creepy." Benjen said shuddering.

"I'm still coming to terms that a trip that should've taken a least a fortnight by horse was reduced to a day's flight by your thestrals. That's..." Ned remarked softly.

"It's magic. Don't worry yourself Ned. Tonight you'll be in a warm bed and by tomorrow we should be at Riverrun to see the famous Wild Wolf I've heard so much about." Harry smiled remembering some of Lyanna's stories.

It was quite a night. Ned fainted when he entered the magical tent. Benjen had to steady him before dragging him to a room. Ned seemed mightily embarrassed the morning after when they packed up and mounted the thestrals. It took them another day before they came across the river fork where Riverrun sat and they landed nearby. The sun had set by the time the guards let them through to speak with Brandon.

They found him in the godswood with a red head in his lap as he caressed her body and nibbled on her neck, much to her embarrassment if the flush on her face was anything to go by. As soon as they made their presence known he jumped to his feet.

"My family has come to visit! A lot sooner than I thought possible but they came nonetheless. Look Lady Catelyn they've come to join us celebrate this joyous occasion." Brandon carrying the red headed lady named Catelyn in his arms. She seemed to resist at the beginning as she kicked out her legs, hitting his chest saying 'put me down' before she relented with a huff and buried her face in his neck.

"Now, now Lady Catelyn. It wouldn't do for you to forget yourself in company of others. What would your lady mother say?" Brandon teased before calling out. "Lady Lysa! Come see your sister, she's forgetting her courtesies. To mine own family no less. Oh the shame."

"Brandon stop it." Catelyn moaned. "Let! Me! Down!" She accentuated each word with a blow to his chest.

"No!" He cheerfully denied her.

"Looks like you're still getting along well." Eddard said smiling at their display. Lyanna only tutted disapprovingly, though she smiled sadly for some reason.

"If only." Catelyn said mock-frustratedly. "I have to sit in his lap or he'll be off like a dog with a bone chasing maidens to and fro. Or a wolf as it were."

With a good natured laugh Brandon gently lowered the lady in his arms but not before stealing a long kiss that obviously left her breathless. Brandon chuckled as he sat her in the seat he just vacated.

"Ned! Good to see you!" Brandon boomed. "Wouldn't have thought you would make it. Last I heard you were leaving the Eyrie for Winterfell."

"Aye, well I met these three at Moat Cailin and I-" "Not a word Ned! It's supposed to be a surprise." Ned had started saying only for Lyanna to cut him off.

"Something happened at Moat Cailin. Well Lyanna is being secretive now isn't she? Well I'm sure I'll see it when we pass." Brandon mused. "Benjen! You keeping Lyanna out of trouble?" He asked his youngest sibling, ruffling his hair.

"Get off Bran!" Benjen said swatting his brother's hand.

"Greetings stranger! Brandon Stark, heir of Winterfell, whatever these dubious cretins have told you about me are all lies. I wouldn't believe a word." Brandon introduced himself to Harry. "The beautiful red head is my betrothed, Lady Catelyn Tully. She'd introduce herself but she's still breathless from my previous affections." He continued to her indignant shout of 'Bran!'.

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He liked the boisterous man. "I've heard quite a lot about the Wild Wolf of Winterfell."

"A Potter eh? So what's brought a potter here? Is my wedding gift to be some piece of pottery?" Brandon asked turning to his siblings. "I see how much you love me."

"I'm afraid I don't work with clay nor am I an actual potter. No sadly, I'm just passing through. I met your wonderful siblings and decided to accompany them on their journey here. I've plans to travel the world." Harry smiled.

"And I'm going with him." Lyanna staunchly added from his side.

"Really? Running away from Robert are you?" Brandon laughed. "What did our lord father say when you told him you're running from your oaths. I'd've liked to see the expressions on his face then."

"It's not like I gave him much of a choice." Lyanna rebuked. "Wait until you get home then you'll hear everything from father. It's quite the tale."

"Speak truly now." Brandon's face had lost its joviality. "Father is letting you run away from your betrothal with Robert. How about me? I'd've liked to spread my seed far and wide without the shackles of matrimony weighing me down."

"Shackles am I Brandon Stark?" Spoke an eerily chilling voice that had all the men quivering where they stood.

"N-now Catelyn." Brandon stuttered. "I'm truly happy that we are to be wed. The wait is killing me. I wish we were wed sooner, tomorrow even."

Catelyn was behind the stuttering Stark, neck to collarbone covered in red blemishes, hands on her hips as she looked at the quavering wild wolf.

Harry, in a show of chivalry, conjured a scarf to wrap around her neck. He handed it to Brandon and stood back to enjoy what looked to be a good show.

Brandon moved to wrap the scarf around her neck. Catelyn had a questioning look in her eyes as she looked at the scarf.

"Where did that come from? And why are you wrapping it around my throat Brandon?" Catelyn muttered as Brandon secured it around her throat, covering her mouth in the process.

"Well... It seems that my affections from earlier seemed to have left you with signs of my devotion to our union." Brandon said quickly, clearly thinking on the spot.

Harry could only listen in awe at how flawlessly the man in front of him weaved his tale.

"Where's my mirror? I would see what Brandon has done to me." Catelyn said as she looked around only to have one extended to her via Harry who was smiling widely.

It took a few moments but from behind, Harry could see her shoulders shaking. If it was in fury or laughter he didn't know but what was to come surely would be entertaining. If Mrs Weasley was anything to go by.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME BRANDON STARK!" She wailed. "Oh! My lady mother raised me better than this. Oh the shame! Look at what's become of me. It's all your fault." She said rounding on the hapless Wild wolf. "By the Seven why can't you behave yourself Brandon. If I hadn't felt the need to kiss you and keep you close to my bosom who knows how many of the maids here would fall for your charms. If you think that we're not getting married after all we've done this last few days you've got another thing coming. I'm not fit to wed anyone else."

"Come now I've yet to take your maidenhead." Brandon moaned begrudgingly.

"Brandon if you think that I would bare my bosom to any man except the one promised me then I have another thing to tell you." She flushed as red as her hair in embarrassment. "Seven help me, I can't believe you're making me say all this in front of your family."

There was silence as Brandon wrapped Catelyn in a hug before snogging the lights out of her which she fiercely returned.

"I guess Bran's got himself a red snapper." Benjen said aloud.

Silence followed the youngest Stark's comment. Catelyn had pulled away from Brandon and her body was shaking I'm rage.

"What in the seven hells are you telling your little brother about me!?" Catelyn moaned sinking in a chair. It looked like she was exhausted. "I give up. I'm tired of waiting. I'll tell my lord father that we'll marry in the sept tomorrow. A simple ceremony. I don't care if all the lords aren't here yet. I just want to have sex with him." She left with that parting comment.

"I think I've finally done it." Brandon said quietly, fist raised in triumph. Ned and Benjen quietly applauded their elder brother.

"That was very entertaining." Harry said smiling. "Red headed and a temper to match."

"I prefer brunettes actually," Brandon lamented dejectedly, "less clingy and more sensual." He seemed to lose his once jovial mood and happiness now that Catelyn had left.

"I guess you're right. Red heads are possessive. My girlfriend had bright red hair and she would snarl at any girl that would look at me for more than a minute." Harry bemoaned exasperatedly thinking of Ginny.

"I've only ever kissed her. Is it true what they say about them in the sac?" Brandon asked Harry, a serious look on his face.

"Ah... I've never gotten that far with her I'm afraid. Just as your betrothed was, Ginny was looking for the shackles, as you call them, before going any further." Harry flushed brightly tugging at his collar.

"I'm pretty sure Catelyn is a screamer. I've got her moaning just by nibbling on her neck, not to mention when I suckled her tits. Gods that was probably the most trying experience of my life. She kept slapping my hands away as I tried to unlace her bodice." Brandon grinned widely at the image.

"I'm sure it was well worth the effort." Harry head bowed trying to cover the flush that had risen up his neck.

"By the way where did that scarf and mirror come from." Brandon frowned suddenly.

"Magic!" Harry said quickly, he caught Lyanna's pout as he beat her to the punch.

"I see... Not a potter but a sorcerer? So you used your magic at Moat Cailin and rebuilt it I assume." Brandon said, hand scratching his beard in thought.

"You'll see when you get there. I'm sure that you'll be amazed." Harry nodded, proud of his accomplishment.

All the while the three younger siblings could only look on as the wizard and the heir caught on as fire to paper.

"Wait a second." Ned interjected. "Wait just a second. How is it that Harry simply speaks of his gift and Brandon immediately accepts it."

"That's what you're worried about." Lyanna frowned smacking her brother upside the head. "Can you believe how quickly they got on. I'm appalled that they meshed talking about women."

"Lyanna you did say that Brandon would have the easiest time believe my gifts. It saves a whole lot of time not having to deal with a man claiming that he's dreaming." Harry retorted.

"Ned I take it?" Brandon mused glancing at a sheepish Ned.

"Yeah, Lyanna smacked him across the face and he was still dubious."

"Gods I wouldn't like to be on the end of that. Catelyn didn't feel the need because she enjoyed my attentions. Speaking of Catelyn, why do you get to run from your betrothal Lyanna?I'd have liked to marry..." Brandon trailed off looking morose.

Lyanna looked abashed as she ducked her head and mumbled something.

"Come again?"

"Lyanna was about to run-.." Benjen interrupted only for Lyanna to cover his mouth.

"Quiet! I'm getting there. Gods Ben, you couldn't have let me get into it in my own time." Lyanna moaned.

She explained her plight. The tourney, the prince, the children.

"And now I've no choice but to run or end up as the king's prisoner. Father told me the king has summoned me to court."

"Lucky..." Brandon moaned. "Gods if only I weren't the heir. I could leave all this to Ned."

Before Ned could voice anything a new voice interrupted.

"Bran!" A young man called out.

"What is it Ethan?" Brandon asked curiously. "Has my lady called for me?"

"I've heard people saying that the Prince has made off with Lya..." Ethan trailed off upon catching the waving Lyanna.

"I'm here Ethan."

"I can see that." Ethan grumbled.

"Could you see who was speaking?" Brandon said with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"No I only heard them a little ways away from where I was sitting."

"Alright then thank you Ethan. I think I know what's going on. You may go back to your duties." He waited for Ethan to leave before he looked around the room.

"The news that Lyanna's been summoned to court can't of gotten this far if father has just heard of it. If they sent word to the ports to cut off any chance of escape perhaps... And this new rumour about the prince... I see that someone is playing the game." Brandon frowned to himself as he talked of something no one else could understand. "It looks like I have you to thank for my continued survival Harry. If you hadn't saved Lyanna I'm sure I'd have stormed to King's Landing and gotten myself killed. But the real question is who is playing and what was the prize."

"Game?" Harry enquired eager to understand what was happening.

"Aye." Brandon waved the question off. "You needn't concern yourself, I'll deal with it accordingly as soon as I return north. I think I'll let Lord Hoster know. We will see if he's earnest in his wish to unite our houses."

Harry was curious as to what game he was talking about. Part of him wanted to ask him who the players were and what were they playing for. He didn't get the chance as the man rushed out of the room. Harry turned to see his travelling companions who all had similar expressions of confusion.

"Do any of you have an inkling as to what he's talking about?"

"Not a clue! But what am I to do now? People here will know that the king is looking for me. What'll happen when they see me standing here and talking to lords and ladies?" Lyanna said fretfully, looking around the empty godswood.

"I'll take us back to the camp should anyone come after you. I've protected it so that no one else can find it. We'll be safe there." Harry reassured her. "Now where are we going to be sleeping? Shall we head back to the camp anyway?"

It seemed that Brandon had it all taken care of as a steward came to escort them to their chambers for the night. Brandon returned and announced that the wedding would be in the morning.

It seemed there was a flurry of activity that night hoping to prepare everything in time but by the morn everything was ready, Brandon's siblings were sat in the sept and they awaited Catelyn to make her appearance. After the exchanging of cloaks and the feast that followed Harry was treated to his first bedding ceremony. Though he mostly remained on the sidelines as he observed, he could see how much times had changed since the medieval age. It was quite the culture shock for the poor virgin of Surrey.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself." Lyanna said as she sidled next to him, cup of wine in hand. He hadn't acquired a taste for the drink but merely sipped politely at what he'd been given.

"You know, this is only the second wedding I've been to. The first was prim and proper. Not a thing out of line. It's only fault was that it ended in a fight. Here though, fights are breaking out. The bride has been stripped of her clothing and chased to her rooms. It's quite alarming to say the least."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure our wedding is just as memorable." Lyanna reassured him. She'd been suggesting such since they made it to Riverrun. Harry wasn't sure what to say anymore as anything negative usually led to her taking more drastic measures.

"I'm sure it will be. Let me know when's the ceremony. I'll be sure to be to attend. If only to pass on my condolences to the groom." That quip received a sharp jab to his ribs as he choked on his wine.

"Come let's dance." Taking the cup away from his hands she dragged him onto the floor. It was easy for her to do so as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it Lyanna. I can't dance-"

"Shut up and wrap your arms around my waist. All you need to do is sway. Gods is that so hard?"

He smartly kept his mouth shut and did as she said. It was almost enough to lull him to sleep.

"So where to next?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest. It was cunning of her to use the dance to get closer to him.

"I think we'll just head south from here. Ned's going to see some lady down south. We might as well drop him off before we depart. It'll give you some time to mend your relationship with him. You won't see him for who knows how long. You wouldn't want to part still angry with him."

"No I guess not but..."

"What's your real problem with him anyway. It's not like he's Robert."

"Well no but..."

"You can't be taking your frustrations out on him because he's the closest thing to Robert." Looking down he could see her face flush. "Well like I said, you can use this time to fix what's broken..."

"I will." She mumbled into his chest. They said their good byes to Brandon before the ceremony so they slipped out as quietly as they could bringing Ned along with them. By noon they mounted and set off into the air as they left Benjen behind in Riverrun to begin the next leg of their journey.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**.


	12. Newlywed and Betrothed

**I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Brandon**

Benjen had been wrong about one thing the night before his wedding. Catelyn was about as wild as a flopping trout. It had only been of late that she had become a little more eager to his advances. It had come to a point where now she'd dragged him off to her chambers or wheelhouse where she'd fuck him cross-eyed. It was only now, a fortnight later, as they were nearing the Twins that she seemed to take the lead in some of their couplings. He learned first hand what Harry had mentioned about a red heads feistiness and her possessiveness. He wasn't too enthralled by her obsessiveness.

"Catelyn," Brandon groaned from underneath her as she still rolled her hips keeping his now flaccid length within her. "Before we wed you were such a prude. Now it seems as if you can't get enough of this wild wolf."

"If I don't tire you out I'm sure you'd find another's bed. My maids told me that I should always tire you out if I was to bring you to heel." Catelyn said as she lowered herself to rest on his chest. "They were also telling me to expect many of your bastards to come out from the thawing snow. It had me wondering how many will I find when we travel north? Your prowess was well known even to us south of the Neck. Seven hells I'm sure you bedded one of my maids. She was particularly descriptive when she was giving me hints and tips the day of the wedding."

"Gods Catelyn, was I not meant to have fun before I'm shackled with a ball and chain?" He asked rhetorically. He hadn't shacked up with any of her maids. He hadn't touched another woman since he'd left Barbrey in Barrowton on his way to Riverrun. Of late he was hearing more and more of this and he was wondering where it had come from. He wondered who filled her head with the nonsensical dribble that she spouted.

These days he really loathed Ned. Why couldn't Ned be the Stark in Winterfell? Why couldn't Ned be married to Catelyn? It was like they were made for each other. They both had a stick up their arse what with him being solemn and her an uptight prude. Then he would have been free to marry Barbrey.

Just thinking of his brown haired lover got him hard. From the way she would moan as he ploughed into her from behind, to the way she gripped his hair as he'd nuzzled her breasts. He relished all the times they shared, the joy he felt, her expressions of rapture as she climaxed. He didn't feel anything like that with Catelyn. It was lacklustre, dull and above all his duty. Though it was no fault on Catelyn's part.

It was true that his lady wife was a true beauty. Auburn hair, blue eyes, ample breasts with well-rounded hips. She'd be any man's wet dream and yet she wasn't meant for him. He knew that Barbrey didn't have the same beauty his Tully wife was blessed with, but she was so much more.

Barbrey was always at the forefront of his mind when he compared her to his new wife. Mayhap it had something to do with their beliefs or the way they were raised but Catelyn lacked the sensuality he'd become accustomed to when he made love with Barbrey. He missed how she would match his passion when they coupled.

Pulling him from his tumescent memories Catelyn had grasped his member, feeling his turgid length on her thigh as she lined it up with her core.

"Once more before we rest then. We've an heir to make don't we, my lady." Brandon sighed before groaning as he slipped inside.

"Once more." She agreed, smiling down sultrily at him tossing her auburn hair behind and began bouncing on his cock anew.

She may have been a prude in public but in the privacy of their chambers or tent, it seemed as though she really enjoyed having sex. She was becoming as lively as any woman could be.

Brandon lay awake as they finished, far from satisfied, thinking of what Catelyn said of his bastards as he slowly combed her auburn hair. His reputation, he knew, was greatly exaggerated. Even Ned was under the impression that he dallied with every lady he came across. He must have been with only a handful of women and only Barbrey of late. She was his constant. He didn't seem complete when he fucked other women because that's all it was. Fucking. He felt the same emptiness as he lay here with Catelyn as he would any other woman. It was as if something guided him back to Barbrey and this was another one of those times where he knew he'd only feel complete in her arms. He fell asleep that night knowing that dreams of him coupling with Barbery would forever plague his mind.

" _Come on Bran! Hurry up! Before someone catches us!" A brown haired young lady called out to him._

 _"Where're you taking me Barb? I'm headed back to Barrowton soon. My lord father is pressing me to search the land. What he hopes for me to find I'll never know."_

 _"Stop asking questions! We're just going to the heart tree. I promise you won't regret it." She said turning back to him with a wide smile on her handsome face. "You'll have plenty of time to make it back before you're missed."_

 _Brandon could only follow behind the girl that had gotten under his skin, reluctant grin across his face._

 _He'd stayed with the Rsywell's for a few moons now. He and Willam Dustin had taken to riding through the Rills instead of staying in Barrowton. Brandon's need for adventure was only supplanted by following his father's command as they'd searched the land for something Brandon didn't understand at the time._

 _It wasn't long before they came upon the heart tree. It stood strong and tall as it looked over the plains. Brandon had easily caught up to the young woman he'd been chasing. She'd been resting back against it as she waited for him. Patting the ground beside her Brandon followed suit as they gazed towards where her family called home._

 _"When do you think you'll return?" She asked suddenly._

 _"I'll be back soon." He answered after a moment's though. "This is a beautiful place. Mayhap I'll bring Lyanna and we'll ride through the Rills from the Stony Shore to the Borrow Lands." He couldn't wait to be back. The emptiness of the plains where horses roamed free, it was a prefect place for a wolf to prowl. Feeling a weight on his shoulder he looked down and into Barbery's eyes as she looked up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Slowly allowing instinct to overtake him, he bent his neck down and swiftly stole a kiss. Before long they were glued together as they only separated to draw breath. Soon he was in her dress and slowly undressing her to her moans of encouragement._

 _Breathing deeply he looked down to the second daughter of Lord Rodrik Rsywell._

 _"Methinks this will give you proper incentive to come back sooner, don't you Brandon Stark?" She breathed gazing up at him with her flushed face._

 _"Methinks I'll be here so often that soon it'll seem like I'm fostering here with you instead of with Will in Barrowton." He whispered in her ear as he undid his breeches and took out his manhood._

 _"Be gentle." She said quiveringly as she spread her hips wide to accommodate him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _Soon enough he thrust into her core breaking her maidenhead to her pained gasp. Freezing are the sound, he waited for her to unclench her nails that dug into his neck surely drawing blood. She laid there breathing deeply as she blinked the tears from her eyes. Bringing him down she kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hips, encouraging him to thrust anew._

 _Feeling her warmth wrap around him as she clenched tightly he soon found himself erupting within her. They lay gasping for breath staring the other in the eye as they held each other by the weirwood. The cool air had them dressing quickly before they rushed back to the keep._

 _"Remember Bran, every sword has it's sheath." She whispered huskily into his ear as he hugged her before he left to return to Barrowton_.

He was roused from his dreams by the sunlight gaping through the gap in the tent they had rested in. Getting up he was met with the sight of his wife staring at him with an unnerving expression. They were back in bed a short while later.

As they finished he could only stare at her in shock. He'd never imagine the prime and proper Catelyn Tully, now Stark, would be so proactive. It seemed that he would get the answer to his query soon enough as she immediately rounded on him as soon as she was able.

"Who's this Barb that you mumble about in your sleep!" She seethed standing above him next to their bed. "Seven I've tried and tried, yet it's never my name you mumble in your dreams. It's always, always Barb!"

Straight-faced he looked at her while he thought frantically.

He chuckled lightly shaking his head as he wracked his mind. "Barb is a bred of horse I first learned to ride while I fostered in Barrowton Catelyn." He lied swiftly. "I named my last filly that. It was a gift from Lord Dustin for my five and tenth nameday. She passed before I rode to our wedding. It's why I was so late. We'd seen a lot of the north together, Barb and I. I've probably been dreaming about the trips we've taken."

He could see that she looked sceptical and even he had to admit it was a rather lousy tale.

"Try to think about me when you dream Brandon, my lord husband makes me feel unwanted." She said demurely, face bowed.

"Apologies my lady wife, I have a lot on my mind. I've already found out that someone's playing a dangerous game and I've many ideas who it might be. It's why I heeded your wishes to be wed sooner. Your Lord Father agreed."

"Oh!" She seemed to have recalled the reasons why she asked the wedding moved up as she blushed, Brandon recalled it had nothing to do with plots and games. "Does this have anything to do with when Ethan told you of Lyanna's kidnapping?"

"Aye, and had I not seen her standing next to Harry I'm sure I'd have rushed to the capital calling for the crown prince's head." He said thoughtfully. "No this was a play by my enemies." He got up to dress for the day.

"Who'd dare challenge the Wild Wolf of Rickard Stark's Wolfpack." Catelyn said with a small smile as she got ready as well.

"The Red Kings of the Dreadfort were the worst and the last of our enemies. My father may have been lax with the Boltons, but at the first sign of trouble I'll strike them down. The north remembers Catelyn. Can't have dissent among my vassals. Perhaps it's time I made my own intelligence network. The gods know my lord father is to honourable to spy on his bannermen."

Brandon spent much time thinking on what happened the night before his wedding. Harry was a good man and he'd take care of Lyanna while they traveled, of that he had no doubt. Harry had also given him a warning in regards to Catelyn's attitude and moods. He certainly felt her anger and her fiery nature surfacing when he simply mumbled Barbrey's name in his sleep.

It seemed as if he was chasing smoke and Brandon Stark couldn't be caught unaware so early on in his reign as Lord of Winterfell.

While his lord father still reigned as the Stark in Winterfell, Lyanna mentioned that he was interested in taking the Black. Still as soon as he abdicated Brandon could finally start on some of the projects his father had planned. If what Ned said about Moat Cailin was true than that alone was a major boon towards their goals. Brandon couldn't wait to gaze upon the new fortress. He intended to set up a new port on the western side of the the north. He wasn't sure where they set up the new dock. Perhaps by Flint's Fingers or even Saltspear, south of Barrowton but that was for another day.

Now they were nearing the Twins and with Lord Hoster's daughter in hand passage through the Twins would be that much easier for northern merchants looking to travel south with their wares. This marriage was for the benefit of all his northern vassals as it would lower the toll to cross the bridge.

Brandon had sent the Tully men-at-arms ahead with the Stark-Tully banners to alert the guards for their arrival. It would soon be time to sup with Lord Frey and his ever growing family. A Frey, who knows which one, soon descended from the keep with a guard as they escort Bran's caravan in.

"Lord Stark, we've been expecting you. Lord Tully has sent us word, informing us of your arrival." The Frey announced. "My lord father wishes to dine with you. Come join us."

"My men will be fed and housed I'm sure." Brandon asked looking back at his men.

"Yes, yes. Now I must warn you my lord father is a bit irritable this evening so I hope you don't take offence. He's getting on in his years and has no use for subtly and politeness." The Frey said gesturing them to follow him. "Now let us away."

Feeling Catelyn's hand on his arm he escorted her into the castle where they followed who they learned was Lord Walder's heir, Ser Stevron. It wasn't long before they were greeted by a rabble of Frey's that had been waiting for them.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark. Welcome to our humble abode-"

"So this is the man that Hoster wedded his daughter to. To good for one of mine I'm sure." A nasally voice came from the dais where who could only be Lord Frey sat.

"Father!" rebuked his heir.

"I would of thought you'd be chasing off Prince Rhaegar to King's Landing, the rumours have it he's spirited your sister away." The elderly man continued regardless of his son's rebuke.

"I've not heard a word my lord. I'm sure my sister is well at Winterfell. These are just rumours after all." Brandon returned airily. It felt reassuring to know where Lyanna actually was. He wondered how many others would bring up these rumours.

"Rumours they may be but I might have seen something that makes me believe different." The lord continued snidely.

"What? You've seen Prince Rhaegar travelling north?" Brandon quickly scoffed, enjoying the banter. Especially since he knew the full story. "I'm sure you have."

"I wouldn't be so quick to jape young lord." Lord Frey answered ominously. It took all of Brandon's control not to burst out in laughter.

"If Rhaegar ran north to steal Lyanna then how'd the news come south if he hadn't returned through here? I'm sure he must have if he wished to run back to King's Landing."

"I guess you're smarter than you look." The old man grudgingly admitted. "Hah! I thought we'd have a war on our hands. But it's as you said, rumours are just words. Want to hear another?" Without waiting for Brandon to confirm the old man rambled on. Mayhap there was something he could learn here.

"Lord Hoster's ward likes telling anyone he meets of how he took your lady wife and her sister's maidenheads." He laughed himself hoarse though the room fell silent. Brandon chuckled along with the lord.

"Balless, wasn't it? I remember him faintly, it's been years since our only meeting. We had a quick duel for my lady wife's hand, if you could call it that. I only let him live when my betrothed intervened. Is this why milady? You look upon those memories fondly still?" Brandon laughed as Catelyn flushed mortified though he quickly sobered. "I went too far my lady wife. I know you were still pure the night of our coupling. Your pardons my lord. I've offended my wife's honour. I'm tired from the long day of riding. Perhaps it would be best that we retire for the night. Lest I insult my lady wife anymore."

"Nonsense. 'Tis but a jape. There was to be a grand feast in honour of your nuptials but news of your lady sister's kidnapping had you rush the ceremony. It's only fair we lowly vassals get our due."

"It shall be as you say my lord." Brandon quickly escorted the still red Catelyn to sit on the dais. The meal was a short affair as the food was served. As he talked with the Lord of the Passing, Brandon learned little of import though it was interesting nonetheless.

Soon enough the dishes were put away and everyone went to rest. They were granted a room to rest in for the evening where Brandon patiently waited for Catelyn's outburst. When none came he was staring at her in puzzlement. He was sure she'd be insulted by his comments about her virtue. When a good lord would defend her honour, he had japed and teased.

"My Lady? Is everything alright? Are you not upset with me?" Brandon cautiously prodded expecting a snarl of rage.

"I was at first but it was clear you were charming Walder Frey. Playing him a tune and making him laugh." Catelyn said pensively. "I could tell you were looking for answers and I'm sure you found something out of that spiteful dribble. No I'm curious about something he said."

"He said many things many tonight my lady wife. What has you so interested?" Brandon asked curiously. He vaguely recalled the Freys disdain for the crannogmen of the Neck. He was looking forward to dealing with that. It seemed off that she wasn't upset at him though. Something must have really shaken her.

"It's what he said about Petyr..." Catelyn said. "I can't believe that the sweet boy I once knew would sink to that level. Hearing Walder Frey and learning that Petyr has been sullying my reputation to anyone and everyone he mets. I just can't see that as the boy I once knew."

"People change my lady. How long has it been since you've seen the boy? Hm... In that time the little boy has become a even smaller man."

"It has been a long while. Actually it wasn't a moon after he challenged you for my hand that my lord father sent him away. I never understood why. Lysa was distraught though, she cried for days as she bemoaned her lost. She had said that the Maester had taken him away from her. Hearing these rumours has me wondering if Petyr and Lysa coupled and the Maester was ordered to purge Lysa's womb. It makes so much sense and yet I've no idea where he got the notion that he'd laid with me."

"Catelyn! I've no doubts about your chastity before we were wed. You needn't reassure me, I felt your maidenhead as I tried to breach your walls. Tighter walls I've never felt." Enjoying her flushed face he brushed his lips to hers as he moved in for what was likely to be another good romp. He may not enjoy the aftermath but he could enjoy the process. He was only human after all.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Down south, Eddard Stark couldn't imagine how far he'd come in such a short while. It hadn't even been a fortnight since he'd reached Moat Cailin and already he was standing just outside Starfall by the Torrentine. They had just landed and set up camp as they tied up the unusual horses. It baffled him that he had arrived there so soon and what was worst was that they'd traveled at a leisurely pace stopping here and there at different cities to enjoy the sights.

It was only outside of the Dayne's home that he thought back to his brothers parting comments. Why would Bran feel the need to tell him that he was still young and that they were other fish in the river. Was he trying to tease with Catelyn? She seemed awfully upset at the analogy.

"Come on Ned!" His sister called as she dragged the bemused wizard along. "We have to met your lady wife."

"Slow down and let me change the colour of your hair. How many times have I told you that you need to be in disguise?" The wizard sighed as he swished his stick turning his sister's hair blonde.

Ned could only shake his head at how common place these kinds of things were these days. From the magical tent, gigantic chests, and flying horses. It honestly baffled him at how fast his world had been torn asunder.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day." They both turned back to look at the staggered Stark.

He sighed once more. He trudged forward head bowed. Shaking himself from his stupor he quickly marched ahead of them.

"Alright. Alright..." He sighed, "I'm going. I'm still astounded at how quickly everything is moving. I haven't even told her to expect me. The last time I wrote to her I was leaving the Eyrie." Ned muttered.

"Why did you turn my hair blonde? Do you like blondes Harry? It seems that every other day you turn it blonde." He heard his sister ask ignoring his previous statement. "Maybe I should dye it yellow like those Tyroshi sailors I've heard of from Lord Manderlys."

"You need to look inconspicuous. We don't know what'll happen if someone recognizes you. In Riverrun the news wasn't as widely spread as it will be now, besides you were among allies. Here I don't know what there is." Harry explained patiently as he quietly looked around as they passed through the alleys walking to the castle.

"They wouldn't do that. Not here." Ned frowned at the two behind him.

"What do you mean? Of course they would! Why wouldn't they?" Lyanna said looking at him as if he were daft. It looked so disconcerting at seeing a blonde Lyanna scold him. "The king called for it so they'd trip over their feet looking to seek his favour."

"People would do anything for the right price." Harry muttered darkly still looking around. "You don't even know how your reception will be perceived when you get there."

"You mustn't blame him Harry. Ned's been stuck with Lord 'As High as Honour' Arryn. If I didn't know better I would have assumed Ned's was coming here because he felt obligated to marry the girl he befouled in the godswoods of Harrenhal where everyone could hear her moan and call his name."

Ned flushed in embarrassment as he remembered his first time. He knew they shouldn't have made love in the godswoods. He knew someone would hear. If his sister heard he wondered who else knew.

"Harry! Couldn't you use some of your magic to cool us down?" He hurriedly complained. He felt his cheeks burn though if it was from the heat or his memories he wasn't sure. All of which were abruptly cut off as he received a splash of cold water to the face that left him spluttering.

"Stop your mopping we're almost there." Harry quipped.

And they were. They soon came upon the gate. Standing outside, Ned could imagine all the possible scenarios they would encounter. He imagined the guard surrounding them as Lord Dayne drew Dawn beheading him for taking Ashara's virtue. Another had him crumbling underneath a falling star as it crushed him, judging him unworthy of Ashara Dayne. He shivered at the images and looked back to his companions, worry in his eyes.

"Well what are you looking at us for? Go greet your lady love!" Harry chortled as Ned quickly turned to look ahead face flushing.

Ned didn't have the faintest idea as to what he was supposed to do next. Was he to call the guards and alert them of his presence? Was he to call out to the servants? The clothes he wore certainly set him apart from the men he'd seen here. It felt stifling standing there in the sun and winter had ended. With all these thoughts stewing in his mind he didn't notice his surrounding. The decision was ultimately taken for him as his companions decided that he needed a little assistance and shoved him through the gate to his resistance.

"Wait... I can't just go in empty handed." He bemoaned immediately stopping their procession as they considered what he said. He almost exclaimed in jubilation as he found a valid reason to hold off entering. He needed time to prepare. "I can't believe I forgot to bring something for Lord Dayne. I never expected to be here so soon."

"Well go buy something then!" Lyanna realized his predicament as she proceeded to drag him out.

"Couldn't you give her flowers and be done with it." Harry offered some he had made appear from nowhere.

Ned only sighed as he wondered what he'd done to offend the gods to deserve such treatment. He took the flowers grumpily before he stomped off to find something to offer House Dayne not noticing their observer watching them through the open window.

He searched high and low. Far and wide. Eventually he sat by the Torrentine, his feet kicking in the water as he painstakingly chiseled away at a piece of bark. He was trying to capture the likeness of Ashara from memory and immortalize it in a piece of driftwood. It was getting difficult as Lyanna would often mock his skill and Harry would ask her features and offer what help he could. The sun was high in the sky when he finally felt that he'd accomplished something. He was about to exclaim in joy only for him to slip and fall into the river where his piece of art drifted away, floating down the river bobbing in the water as if it was mocking him. Groaning from his place by the shore he moaned at his luck. He heard laughter from his sister as she rolled on the ground tears streaming down her face. Harry had a sympathetic look as he extended a hand to assist him to his feet. Ned looked at him beseechingly while accepting his hand. With a smile and a lazy flick of his stick the bark came flying back into the Wizard's arms.

"Thank you! Gods I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you. I'd probably still be in Riverrun." He cheered uncharacteristically before tackling Harry to the ground breaking the piece in two with a snap.

Tears of frustration coursed down his cheeks as he heard the sound. He wondered if it wasn't to late to take the black.

He listened to Harry's sigh as he repeatedly beat the ground with his fist in frustration. He caught the swishes of wind and as he looked up he saw his masterpiece back in pristine condition.

"What's that supposed to be?" A voice he dreamed of called out to them.

Turning round he caught sight of his lady and he flushed in embarrassment. She must have seen everything. He quickly reached for his art getting to his feet. He hid it behind his back as he retreated behind Harry.

"Ashara! Where did you come from?" Ned exclaimed embarrassedly from behind Harry. Ashara quickly advanced on them only for Harry, with a smug grin on his face, to disappear leaving Ned to fend for himself.

"Traitor! Craven!" Ned moaned. "I can't show her this. Not yet! It isn't completely finished."

"What isn't finished?" She asked looking around. "And did he just disappear?"

"Magic!" Harry exclaimed from the side as he tried to calm Lyanna who was bent over. It served her right, laughing at his expense.

"I see... I wondered where those flowers came from. Thought you were a mummer or a street performer. Now Ned, give me that damned piece of wood already. I've been waiting for you to arrive, wasting away as I sat watching for you from the window. When you finally do arrive and I get a chance to greet you, you scurry away with your tail behind your legs. I was fed up so I decided to follow you and I've spent ages sitting, watching you chisel away. Give it here, I'd like to see how you remembered me." She demanded imperiously hands on her hips.

He slumped in defeat and complied to the sound of laughter in the background. Why was it that everyone had such an easy time believing in Harry's magic so soon whereas with him it took that much longer. He immediately perked up at her gasp of joy as she looked at the piece.

"Well isn't this beautiful! To think my Ned could make such a beautiful piece. He's come a long way from the quiet wolf who didn't know how to compliment a lady. To think a picture is actually worth a thousand words."

"I know. It's remarkable." Lyanna jumped in, quickly getting to her feet. "He didn't show such talent when he was in Winterfell."

Ned could only look at her in shock. It wasn't so long ago that she was nitpicking at this and that.

"Lyanna! Is that you? I thought it might be. Whatever happened to your hair? That looks nothing like the dye I've seen Tyroshi sailors use."

"Harry said that people were looking for me so it would be best to disguise myself."

"At least someone here has some sense. If you marched in with your dark hair besides Ned the guards would have surrounded you as soon as you were identified. I would have thought Ned decided to take on a lover if it weren't for you being draped over your friend Harry here."

"Your pardons, I don't think I've introduced myself. Harry Potter." Ned watched as he bowed exuberantly.

"Ashara Dayne. Or Stark. I'm not exactly sure. I think I married Ned here when we joined together in front of the weirwood heart tree at Harrenhal. Ned here didn't seem to be interested in asking my father for my hand so I had to take matters into my own hands. I had hoped he'd learn some manners." She curtsied flamboyantly. "So you're a sorcerer? Are you from Qarth? Asshai?"

"No. No, I've not a clue as to where they are. You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I'll leave that tale for another day. Ned could probably tell you if you'd like to hear it."

"Can anyone learn to do as you do?" Ashara asked curiously, Ned could hear the hopeful lilt in her voice though he listened as he was just as curious.

"Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Wanted something out of your reach? Hurt someone that bothered you with a thought?" Harry said. It seemed as though he was asking everyone of them there as his eyes gazed at each of them searchingly.

"I remember your hat telling me that I couldn't. So I doubt Ned could. He isn't even a believer. You saw how long it took for him to accept what you did at Moat Cailin."

Ned flinched as Ashara turned her gaze to him. "What's wrong with Moat Cailin? Ned? Didn't you say that you were hopeful that you might hold the Moat for your lord father or brother."

"Well I had expected there to be three towers-"

"Aye I remember, three broken towers. You've told me. What's the matter?" She cut him off.

"Well it's Harry's fault." He said lamely, pointing to the man accusingly. "He repaired them all and erected additional ones. On top of that he built three glass gardens to prove that he could."

She stared at him blankly. He watched as she shook her head and turn to his sister.

"What have I done Lyanna?" She wailed dramatically clutching his sister in a vice. "All I wanted was a simple man. One that would save me from life's follies. One that would spare me from the treachery and duplicity of King's Landing." Lyanna patted her back sympathetically as she shook her head disappointedly.

"Where have all the good men gone?" She lambasted directing her gaze to Ned mockingly. "There aren't any men like Harry anymore. Gods he jumped in from behind and saved me from the nefarious crown prince and his dastardly companions. Mayhap he'll take you with us as his paramour. As they say when in Dorne do as the Dornish do. I'm afraid I've already claimed my place as his wife."

Ned fumed and rounded on Harry. The thought of him getting his magic hands on Ashara made him seethe in rage.

"Paramour! Over my dead body!" Ned snarled, face flushed red in anger.

"It's nice to see him upset. He's usually so uptight you can never tell what he's thinking. I remember when we were younger he'd usually frown at everything."

"I don't have that much difficulty getting him to smile. Mayhap it's easier in private when no one's around to see him. I even had him moaning with a gentle touch."

"What's a paramour anyway?"

Ned deflated as soon as he got riled up. To see the grins on all three of their faces was too much.

"What's this about the prince? You can't mean to tell me that he went north." Ashara said looking at Lyanna who was nodding abashedly.

Ned hadn't seen Lyanna looked this repentant in a long while as she wrung her hands together.

"Robert was busy fucking whores to even pay me any attention at Harrenhal. The prince came in like a gallant knight and swooped me off my feet with his kindness and his songs. We were supposed to run away together, across the Narrow Sea. At the promised time he came with your brother and another of the kingsguard all in order to fulfill some lousy prophecy."

"You're telling me that lousy, good for nothing, asinine prince and my equally stupid brother ventured to Winterfell to steal you away." Ashara deadpanned. "To think I thought he was sane. Thank the old gods that I left King's Landing when I did. I don't think I would have survived there much longer."

"I thought you southerners prayed to the Seven?" Lyanna asked.

"Times change. I married in front of a weirwood and that's where my allegiance lie. It's not like the old gods can betray me as the Seven always have." Ashara frowned. "I've been disillusioned by them every since I went to King's Landing."

"Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Sloth and Greed?" Harry asked.

Ned wasn't the only one to turned to him confusedly. Lyanna seemed to understand though as she quickly shook her head.

"No. When they talk of the Seven usually they're referring to the Faith of the Seven. The Seven Pointed Star. The Father, Mother, Maid, Warrior, Crone, Smith and The Stranger. You won't find much of that in the north."

"Oh! I wonder what Kreacher is planning to do about them. He isn't too fond of those usurpers." Harry nodded understandingly. "He's got a mean streak a mile long. I remember him taking an iron pan to someone's head during an interrogation."

"Kreacher?"

"One of the Children of the Forest."

"I knew it!" Ashara cheered. "I knew chasing after Ned that night was a good idea. I mean we married ten days later, now we met again after three moons and already he's brought a sorcerer, his renegade sister, winged horses, a beautiful carving of me and tales of the Mythical Children. Life couldn't get more exciting."

Squealing she threw herself into Ned's arms who had to step back to balance himself.

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he breathed her in finally feeling at peace. It felt like everything had come to a head as he embraced her tightly. He swayed thinking of the past few moons as he fretted about what the future held. With a simple embrace, Ashara had blown away all of his worries and doubts.

"Don't they look cozy? I never would've imagined Ned ever looking so peaceful." Ned heard Lyanna say. He daren't open his eyes lest he wished for the moment to pass. Reluctantly, with Ashara still nuzzling into his neck, he lifted his head as he gazed at his traveling companions who stood close together.

"It's about time for us to head on. You've found your lady and I'm sure you don't want your sister tagging along."

Ned was about to protest only for Lyanna to jump in.

"I wouldn't want to walk in on anymore of your passionate encounters." She said retching.

"Aye, we need to find a better place to make love, my love. My brother heard us that night too. We'll have to watch out for him. He isn't pleased."

Ned paled at the thought of Ser Arthur Dayne quartering him in rage.

"Where're you heading? Essos?" Ashara asked releasing him. Feeling a sense of loss, he quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him quickly kissing his cheek.

"It's sickening isn't Harry? Seeing your brother showing so much compassion that he'd never shown his family. Gods let's away across the Narrow Sea before I get sick."

"I'm sure if you start kissing someone, Ned would feel just as bad."

"Really you think?" Ned could only watch in horror as Lyanna quickly wrapped her arms around Harry's head and dragged him close to do just that. Fury overwhelmed him as he moved to release Ashara who held his arm firmly as she giggled at the display.

Ned could only stare as Lyanna released the wizard from her kiss, her cheeks tinted pink as she turned to glared at him as if daring him to say a word. The wizard on the other hand only looked wide-eyed in surprise.

The tension was thick as silence reigned. Ashara had curled into Ned shaking in silent laughter at the scene. It was only broken when Ashara had collected her bearings.

"So Essos?" Ashara tried again, lips twitching.

"We're going to Valyria." Lyanna boldly announced cheeks still pink.

"I'm looking for magic and that's where I had thought it best to start." Harry explained scratching the back of his neck. "We're planning on making stops in Tyrosh and Myr. Then perhaps we'll see Volantis before we cross the Smoking Sea to see what's left of the freehold."

"I wouldn't stop at Tyrosh or Myr. They're warring in the Disputed Lands last I heard. I think it's best if you avoid those two in particular, especially if you're travelling with Lyanna. Slavery is still condoned there and we wouldn't want Lyanna to be taken captive. Especially with the price on your head. Your best bet would be to head to Lys, if only to take the heat off from the north."

"What's so special about Lys?"

"The Master of Whispers has informants all over the world. He's originally from Lys so if Lyanna is seen there then he'll know and if he knows then you can rest assured the king will know." Ashara explained.

Ned, however, wasn't so keen for his sister to go there. He knew what the Lyseni were famous for. He was about to voice his objections only for Ashara to silence him with a glare.

"Whipped!" He heard someone mutter. Ned quickly turned to Harry to see him smiling unconcernedly. Lyanna was stifling her giggles into her fist as she looked away.

"I'm not!" Ned protested lamely.

"Really?" Ashara whispered in his ear. Ned shivered as she began to nibble on his ear.

"Ugh! C'mon Harry let's pack up and go. Use your magic! I almost walked in on them once and that was one time to many."

"She's right. It's best that we're off and away from Westeros. Wouldn't want to cause problems for Ned's new family. It'd be a cruel start to what looks to be a happy marriage."

Ned had enough sense to pull away from Ashara's ministrations to her moue of disappointment.

"Take care of yourselves Lya. Don't cause to many problems for Harry. Be sure to listen to him and stay close. Don't be reckless. Make sure you call home every so often." He would have gone on if not for Lyanna grasping him tightly in a hug.

"Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed happily. "You're the ones stuck here with the Mad King. Try not to draw his ire." She exchanged a few words with Ashara as well before she bounced off to saddle the thestrals.

"It was nice meeting you. I wish you all the best." Harry said smiling.

Soon enough they took off heading east. Ned stayed to watch as they disappeared as specks in the sky.

"Flying Horses! Amazing. I should have joined them, even if I had to be his paramour."

Ned finally had enough of her teasing and decided turnabout was fair play. "Aye and I'm sure he'd welcome you. Any man would be a fool to turn you away. Though now that I'm feeling rather foolish I'll go about finding a new wife to sate my lustful northern urges. I'm sure to find one among the Dornish brothels. It's said that there's never a bed that goes empty." He jested taking off towards the brothel he saw on his way into Starfall.

Ashara was quick to catch up as she walked as quickly as she could in a dress.

"Eddard Stark I know where you're heading and if you so much as dare to set foot in there you won't like the consequences."

Ned froze as he heard the ominous tone. He turned back to Ashara's haunting gaze as she grasped his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Now let's go speak with my lord father. I'd like to stay here for a bit. My sister was born not that long ago and I'd like to help my mother. This last birth must've taken a lot out of her. Besides there's no rush to head north immediately is there?"

"Not now that Lyanna's run away safely. I'll let my brother Brandon know. It would be nice to get to know your home. See if your stories do it justice. Who knows we could separate our time between here and wherever my brother wishes for me to stay."

They'd walked through the gate by this point and Ned noticed some thing that he missed the first time he came through.

"Wow! To think it was here all this time." Ned softly exclaimed. "Poor Harry."

"Poor Harry?"

"Aye, he was translating the Last Hero's last words and he came across a symbol he couldn't understand. To think it was here in Starfall all this time."

On the ground there was a symbol etched on the ground. It resembled a shooting star.

"Well that gives him an excuse to come back for a visit. Come, I'll need your help explaining to my parents how you got me pregnant."

Ned could only gape in shock as she dragged him along.

"Pregnant?" He repeated dumbly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	13. Lys

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It's been a few days since they left her brother and his bride-to-be in Starfall. With news out for her capture, they needed to remain inconspicuous. Normally that would mean they shouldn't have entered busy cities and walk around openly but with a wizard these kinds of covert missions were commonplace. Harry could easily change the colour of her hair or other features and that made walking into the crowded city ridiculously simple.

Ever since Starfall though the colours were becoming more and more bland. She was sure he was getting back at her for the kiss. As they walked to Sunspear from their encampment her hair had turned a mousey grey. He would have added wrinkles too if she hadn't threatened to lop off his bollocks in his sleep.

"Can't you change it to something more vibrant, more cheerful. What happened to blonde, or mayhap even blue? Gods this makes me feel like I'm your mother."

"Good! Maybe then you won't feel the need to kiss me."

"Clearly you lacked motherly affection growing up."

"Seeing as I lost my mother when I was barely a year old that's hardly surprising."

The rebuke left Lyanna gaping in horror. How had she forgotten? The mood was somber as they left their encampment. Lyanna was busy thinking furiously as she raked her mind for something to say to make light of her callous comment. Her expression brightened as she came up with an idea.

"Well since I look like your mother I guess I can show you some much needed motherly affection." Lyanna grinned mischievously. Reaching up she yanked down on his ear, dragging him to her level before she wrapped her arms around his head and peppered his face with motherly kisses as her mother used to do when she got up to mischief.

"Ack! Lyanna! Stop it!" Harry complained trying to hold off the assault. She managed to sneak in a couple of chaste kisses to his lips as he laughingly tried to push her away.

Happy that she managed to rouse him from his sullenness she felt the need to ask of his upbringing. It didn't sit right with her.

"Was there really no one to care for you when your family passed? I knew should something happen to my father or mother when I was younger I would be cared for by the castellan and the Maester as well as the servants."

"Well..." He paused clearly choosing his words carefully. "I have my aunt. She wasn't the kindest of people. Always nosing about and gossiping but she gave me a roof over my head and food on my plate. Later on when I started to learn magic there were the Weasley's-"

"Could they turn into weasels? Is that why they're the Weasley's?" She interrupted excitedly. She imagined turning into a wolf. While she could warg, she knew turning into an animal was a whole different story. She'd seen the cat woman in the hat's dreams.

"No... I think I could turn you into a weasel if you'd like." She went silent at that, she'd also seen the bouncing ferret. "Though there are some wizards that can learn to become an animal. Hm..." He paused in thought for a moment looking at something on the horizon. Shaking his head he continued. "Anyway Mrs. Weasley is a motherly sort. Always making sure I was well fed and happy. She would go out of her way to make me comfortable. She was nice, if a little overbearing, but you got used to it."

She wondered at the pause. Mayhap she'd learn more when he brought out his magical hat. It was always eager to talk. "Well I'm just glad you had someone to look after you. No one should have to go without a mother." She quieted as they had just started walking down the street where mummers were performing, fire breathers were entertaining and whores were selling their wares.

It was then that Lyanna decided Sunspear was a horrid place. For one it was too hot, even in spring. In the mountainous range where Starfall lied, it didn't feel this hot. Harry had to purchase them looser clothing to deal with the stifling weather. If that wasn't bad enough, when they stopped to eat and taste some of the local food, Lyanna found it was too spicy. Harry didn't mind all that much as he was eager to sample all of their delicacies. He certainly didn't mind the way all the women were throwing themselves at him.

Anywhere they went, be it walking up to food stands, or resting in the shade of a tree, the women were practically jumping into his arms. Lyanna was sure it was the lenses. They screamed of his wealth and the moment they walked down the street with his lenses glinting in the sunlight, maids and whores alike were rushing up to them. After the third time one of them 'accidentally' stumbled into him Lyanna had enough.

"Harry..." She began ominously. "If you don't take off your lenses, I don't know what I'm going to do to these harlots."

"It's not my fault I'm handsome... Wait. Lenses? What's wrong with my glasses?"

"They screamed to the world of your wealth." To his confused look she gaped in astonishment. "What? You think glass is cheap? We have to call in glass makers from Myr to make it."

"But I'm blind without them. Wait a second... Are you telling me... Do you mean to say that the women throwing themselves at me aren't interested in my handsome good looks?" She nodded imploringly. "Wow... What a blow to my ego..." Harry's shoulders slumped as he slouched onwards.

"It's alright." She said as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "You still have me. I'll always be by your side. Till death do us part and all that rot." Mentally though she was cheering and dancing at his low self-esteem. Compliments here and there would work wonders to achieving her ultimate goal.

"I wonder if I could disillusion them." And he did just that. "So shall we return to camp? Or was there anything else that we need here other than clothes."

"No. You've already exchanged your gold into dragons so we're ready to go."

"Hm... There's still daylight though. You know I think we'll go to the port for a bit. See if we can find out more about the King's ransom. Maybe I'll find out if it's worth it to drag you to the capital and exchange you for your bounty."

Lyanna just scoffed as she dragged him seaside. As if he needed the gold. She'd seen what he had in his and how he could lug that big thing around with them as they traveled she would never understand, even with his magic.

As they made their way there Lyanna noticed the amount of traffic. She quickly grasped Harry's hand as not to lose him in the crowds.

"Fish! Get your fish!"

"I've got Myrish Silk!"

"Trinkets and Baubles for your Missus my good man?"

Listening to the fishmongers, merchants and the haggling was interesting to Lyanna. She'd never seen the like up north. The only port was White Harbour and she'd never seen this much activity. Based on conversations she'd overheard between her father and Brandon she was sure that would change. Her attention was immediately drawn to a few guards men as they walked up to speak with the captains.

"...looking for a dark haired, grey eyed lady? No. I've just come in from Lys. You're welcome to check my hold."

They seemed to have caught Harry's attention as well. He tugged her towards the harbourmaster.

"Let's move in closer. I want to find out what the harbourmaster's orders are. If we're lucky I might just get close enough to read his mind and see who sent the orders. Then maybe I can have some real fun sneaking around."

She could only shake her head at all the need for subterfuge. They already knew that she was being hunted, what more did he need to know.

"...every ship? She must be one hell of a woman if they're checking every ship."

"They're checking every port. Word has it she's a lord's daughter."

"Betcha anything it's King Scab's Bastard."

"Let's go Harry, we've learned enough. It's obvious they're checking everywhere looking for me." Lyanna mumbled tugging on his arm. Suddenly there was a new voice.

"Did you hear about the tussle at Storm's End?"

With that she hurried the wizard along not wishing to hear anything about her once-betrothed's home.

"What's the rush? Where's Storm's End? Maybe people are revolting. Since you rushed us off, now we'll never know." He moped disconsolately.

"I don't want to hear about anything to do with Robert. Storm's End is his home. There's probably some great scandal and he's brought home a couple of his bastards. I doubt that's the sort of information we need."

"If you say so..." She could by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe her.

"At eight-and-ten he's already fathered a bastard in the Vale of Arryn. He gets the maid pregnant and let's Lord Arryn deal with the consequences. Does that sound like a good lord to you?" She glared at him. "Lords are meant to care for their subjects. Lords are meant to protect them. Lords aren't meant to fuck them and get them pregnant."

"Calm down... I never said otherwise. I would have like to know what sort of commotion happened because I like to know everything. I'm curious that way." He said airily before continuing grudgingly. "I should have brought the extendable ears."

She disliked those weird fleshy strings. Harry had taken to flying with them attached to her to assist them communicate whilst the wind whistled past.

She was roused from her disgust by Harry's sigh. Turning she caught a glimpse of the setting sun and directed him towards their encampment.

"Looks like the sun's about to set. We might as well get to the warmth of the tent." Harry said. Lyanna shivered as she remember the chilling nights they experienced in the south. It was nothing like a winter day up north but it was cold in its own way.

"Then we're heading off to Lys?"

"Yes but I'm not sure what's the best way to get there. We're could hop across the Stepstones but that'll put us in the Disputed Lands. From what Ashara said the area is besieged in war and I have little taste to involve myself in such petty scuffles. We can't fly there directly. I doubt the thestrals could cover enough land quick enough before they tire. I wonder..."

Lyanna was more interested in the Pirates then how they got to Lys. "They say the Stepstones are full of pirate dens. I wonder what we'll find." She asked her eyes full of wonder. She'd never seen pirate havens. Frankly speaking this was the farthest south she'd ever been.

"I'd probably sink any pirate ship I find. These pirates are more like slavers then any pirate I heard of. If I heard right some of their holds might be full of people. I'm just not sure what'll happen to the people I free."

"Are we going to free every slave we meet?" Lyanna asked curiously. "I don't know if you realize how big of an endeavour you're planning to undertake. There must be thousands of slaves in Lys alone and that's not counting the other free cities."

"You know I could send them north. Have them settle by Moat Cailin. It's barren otherwise and could use a few hands to live there."

"That would take many moons... Just getting there would take at least three moons. How would you feed them? What would they wear? How would you pay them?" Lyanna couldn't believe how crass Harry was being, just thinking of sending former slaves to brave the cold of the north was close to suicide.

"Now that I've travelled south, I can make portkeys north. I think I'll call Kreacher and see what he thinks."

They were interrupted by the familiar crack and looked down to see their old companion.

"Harry called me!?" Kreacher exclaimed excitedly. Then without any prompting he divulged to them all he had learnt during the past fortnight. She could only watch dumbfounded as he talked and talked. Though watching Harry's reaction had been engraved in her memory. The man's eyes probably couldn't get any wider.

"You know, I doubt you'll find anyone south of the Wall that actually knows what you're talking about. I think it's best if you were to explain all of this to Brandon when you see him. I'm sure he'll be most grateful." Kreacher was no longer bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"You're smart for a human." He said bring his hand to his chin in contemplation. "It's as you said, times have changed. I guess finding your brother is my top priority now. I need to explain it to him. Anyway that will wait until later, you called for me Harry?"

"I need to ask you a favour." Lyanna listened to what Harry had in mind. She listened to how he would portkey the people he freed to the Moat. Of how they could live in the empty fortress. Lyanna had enough when he got to the point where he would send over as many as he could.

"Harry! You're talking of sending people who've probably never seen snow into one of the harshest regions of the known world. Have you lost all reason? You don't even know if they speak the common tongue."

"You can't mean to leave these people suffer under these pirates." Harry voiced his objections. Lyanna floundered at that. What could she say? She like many in the north despised slavery and those that practiced it.

"All I'm saying is that you can't send them north. Winter has just passed and the snow has just begun to thaw. There won't be a good harvest until the weather gets better. If you send these people north they'll suffer and many more will starve. Is that logical to you? Saving these people only to throw them in an unforgiving land. You can't just go freeing people only to shove them off a cliff. If you want to help them, deal with their captors instead."

"It's not his fault Miss Lyanna. Miss Hermione filled his head with nonsense."

"The frizzy haired book girl? Maybe if she stopped living life reading books and going to the library she'd understand how the real world works." Talk of books had reminded her of what he'd been translating. "What have those books shown you anyway? Have you even finished translating the last hero's last words?"

"I've finished most of it. There's just that star like symbol. It's a place where he started writing of his journey." Harry moaned indignantly, his quest to save the slaves temporarily forgotten.

"Oh!" All aggravation was forgotten in light of this new development. "What does it say then?"

"It's all rubbish!" Harry groaned though he blushed. "H-he describes his sexual conquests! Can you believe that he's on death's doorstep as he's composing the note. He didn't die of wounds or anything of the sort. I can't believe Godric Gryffindor passed away after an orgy!" Lyanna wasn't sure what to think about that. The Last Hero was stuff of legends. To think that he was just another man. That was disheartening.

"Really... So you've wasted all that time digging through books, translating symbol after symbol to learn that the Last Hero was a sex fiend!" She said slowly, voice rising in aggravation.

"Something like that..." He mumbled, shying away into the tent as subtly as he could manage. Well he tried to at any rate. He turned to look at the only other male in the near vicinity hoping for some support.

"I'll be returning north Harry, Lyanna. I'll be looking for Brandon Stark. We're due to negotiate a new Pact. Anyway... Good luck Harry!"

And with a twist and a 'Pop' Kreacher vanished leaving them alone.

Lyanna could see the betrayed look in Harry's eyes as they glared a hole where Kreacher once stood.

"Well I'm knackered, I'm off to bed. Good Night!" He bolted inside the tent to his room before Lyanna could get another word in. She contemplated going in but decided to do so in the morning and get him at his weakest.

The next morning saw the wizard profusely apologizing to the wolf maid. She was blushing terribly and yet she looked incredibly pleased with herself. She had snuck into his room to steal a kiss and got a lot more than she bargained for.

"I guess I should sneak in there to wake you up more often."

"You shouldn't." Harry denied. "That was an accident. A one-off. Don't sneak into my bed. Please." There was a hint of desperation in his tone.

"I could feel how much you enjoyed it. You can't deny how your body feels Harry. It's best to accept the truth while you can." As she kissed him, he had rolled her underneath him and passionately returned her affections.

Lyanna could only laugh as he groaned, bashing his head on the table.

"Come on! We're crossing the Narrow Sea today. You've got to make us food."

"Make it yourself." He grumbled from his seat.

She looked down in embarrassment and mumbled, as quietly as she could, that she didn't know how.

"Could you say that again?" Still looking down, Lyanna was absolutely sure that Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know how ok!"

"Hoho! Lady Lyanna doesn't know how to prepare her own food."

"Shut it!"

"Of course my lady!" He bowed mockingly as she groaned.

"Fine I'll do it myself then! Don't blame me if your tent burns down."

"Alright. Now let's not get hasty. How about I teach you?That way you don't need to wait on me to make yourself something to eat."

"I don't mind waiting on you to make us something to eat Harry. It shows me how much you care about me."

"Hah! Now you're just being lazy. Come into the kitchen. I'll show you how things work."

After the quick lesson they packed up and prepared to head out. It would be the last time she'd be anywhere near Westeros. She didn't know how long she'd be gone. It had her a little anxious. She jumped in surprise when Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her in a hug.

"You ready to head off?"

"Yeah... I'm just feeling a little nervous."

"That's normal. You're heading off to explore the world. Of course you'll miss your family."

"I know, I've talked to Father last night. So much has changed and yet so little time has past. At least everyone's happy or will be soon."

"That's the most important thing. Now saddle up, we're burning daylight. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Well I've been thinking..." He started off saying, looking to the sea. "If we were to travel by broom we'd get there a lot sooner. I mean it goes 150 miles an hour. We'd get to Lys by midday at the latest. We'd also wouldn't need to concern ourselves with pirates. I've thought about it and they're not the main problem. There must be a better way to deal with it."

"It's for the best Harry..." She sighed though she wondered what an hour was. It was probably one of his worlds means of measurement. "Wait a moment, if your broom's faster then why have we been traveling by thestral?"

"They have a keen sense of direction. I wanted them to get the layout of Westeros so that they knew where everything was. If you asked one to take you to the Moat, they'd fly you there no questions asked. Sure they'd need to rest a bit but otherwise..."

"What'll happen to them? Are you going to leave them here?" She was worried about what he was considering. She was coming to love flying on these horselike creatures. She'd seen what he was capable of on a broomstick and she didn't feel all that confident in his flying skills.

"I'll have Kreacher send them back. He'll provide food for them. Besides maybe on the way to the Valyrian peninsula you'll learn to fly a broom for yourself."

"Does it look like I have a death wish? I've seen what you've done on that thing. It's insane. You're insane!" She cried, shaking her head in retreat.

It didn't seem like Harry was listening to her complaints as he went ahead and called his companion.

"Wait don't call Kreacher! Kreacher don't take them away!"

No one was listening to a word she said. She cried silently as her faithful steed was whisked away.

"Stop fretting. I don't see what so scary about riding a broom."

"I don't want to fly on a piece of wood with twigs. Bring back the thestrals." She moaned petulantly. Why didn't he understand. She'd seen him flying as a blur in the sky as he chased a small golden ball. He was delusional if he thought she'd get on willing.

Nothing she said or did mattered in the end. Harry was ready to leave with or without her so she mounted behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Not one to be ignored she pressed her breasts firmly against his back.

"To think you went through all this trouble just to feel me tits pressed against your back. All you needed to do was ask." She shot at him in vengeance. She laughed at his quick denials.

"Maybe it would be faster if I just left you here..." He mumbled.

She just continued laughing from behind him as she squeezed him tighter.

"I still would've preferred traveling by-" she started muttering before she cut off screaming as he kicked off the ground.

It was exhilarating, they were moving so fast that she couldn't see anything around her. She hurriedly tightened her hold around his waist and pressed herself flush against his back as they zoomed above the sea. She needed to keep her mouth shut lest she shallow a fly.

They needed to stop a couple of times as Harry needed to get his bearings. It was always frightening while he hovered in the air as he looked at his map. Soon enough the sun was high in the sky as they finally reached the high walls of Lys. From up high they could see its bustling port as ships docked and the sailors carried their wares. Harry had disillusioned them before they got within anyone's eyesight and landed in a shadowy alley.

"Alright we're here. Now where's this spider?" He asked glancing around as if the man would walk out from the shadows.

"We're not looking for a spider. Lord Varys, the spider, has agents throughout the Free Cities. All we need to do is be seen by some of them. We should stay here a few days to make sure. Besides we've been traveling none stop since we've left the Moat. We've rarely spent more than a day in a new place."

"If you'd like. Does anyone here speak the common tongue? It's going to be a chore getting around otherwise."

"I'm sure they do. The merchants should at least. This city especially. These types deal in gold more than they do steel and seeing as they're so close to Westeros they must do plenty of trade with them."

"It's a good thing I've plenty of gold. I need to meet a cartographer first though. They're should be one near the port, I would think."

"What about the maps father showed you? I saw you made copies."

"What they cover barely goes beyond here. From what we've heard in the markets and ports it barely covers a tenth of Essos."

"We're going to be able to find Valyria though aren't we?"

"Of course! All I need to find is Volantis. That's why I need a cartographer. From Volantis it'll be easy traveling to the Valyrian peninsula. I hope."

They moved out into the quiet alley and walked towards the noisy seafront. There were a whole slew of things she'd never seen before but perhaps the most disturbing was the men and women for sale. She and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms mostly ignored the slave trade as there wasn't anything for them to do about a world that seemed so far away. Now that she was here she was rendered speechless. She grasped Harry's hand tightly to stop him from doing something that might cause them trouble. She remembered her previous conversation with him.

"Come, let's find the map maker!" She said trying to sound upbeat. They couldn't cause a scene. They had just got here. Tugging on his hand once more she led him away from the orgy taking place in front of them. It was sickening watching the people auctioning off bedslaves to the highest bidder.

To hasten their search she dragged them to the nearest merchant and asked for a description of the harbourmaster.

"Pale blonde?" Harry sounded aghast at the description of the man. "Pale blonde? I think I've seen more than my fair share of blondes today, if I have to see one more I'm not sure what I'll do."

"What's with you and blondes? I though you liked them." He had frequently turned her hair blonde for a disguise as they walked through Westerosi towns.

"It's the silvery blondes I don't like. I keep imagining them yelling at me, telling me how their father would hear about something I did. Or calling me 'Arry." He said his name in an even weirder accent than he usually used. On top of that he shivered despite the heat.

"They look like people you know?"

"From behind..." He sighed. "Let's get this over with."

It wasn't long before they found the man as he was supervising the sale of bedslaves. Lyanna saw that Harry kept a hand on his magical stick as they talked to him. It made the harbourmaster all the more weary. She had to slap his arm to get him to relax.

"What's got you so jumpy?" She asked as they were walking to the cartographer. "You must really dislike these people in your world if the sight of them has you acting up."

"I got on with Fleur just fine. It was Gabrielle that I had problems with. She kept trying to flirt with me."

"What's wrong with flirting? I thought you said these kinds of things were a lot more relaxed in your world."

"It's a problem when she's thirteen years old and this tall." He answered holding a hand to her elbow. "Now that I see all these blondes running about I'm worried about when the next one will pop out at me and jabber away in French. On top of that I see all these slaves disrobing. It makes for a disturbing image."

"Wow... To think Harry Potter is scared of blondes. Was she so hideous that you couldn't bear look at her? Is that why you shuddered at the sight of these Valyrians?"

"No it's more like they look so familiar that I fear one day I'm going to find an exact copy of Gabrielle and she's going to be surprising me in bed. She's thirteen and she jumped into bed with me."

It seemed that the poor man was in shock. He continued his rambling.

"And that's not to say anything about Malfoy. The man was so devoted to his father he brought all of his little problems to the man. 'I need new brooms to buy my way on to the quidditch team' or 'a hippogrif slashed my arm, I want Hagrid sacked'. It's just my luck that I've been thrown into a world where Malfoy lookalikes reign."

"It won't be that bad." She commiserated with him. "We've both been wronged by these evil blonde monsters. It's best that we stick together."

"I'm blaming you if I get a thirteen year old blond girl jumping into my bed." He mumbled.

While she tried to comfort the despondent wizard, internally she was cheering at her good fortune. To think that she'd come across a man that didn't find Valyrians attractive. Even she was enthralled by Prince Rhaegar charming good looks.

It wasn't a long walk before they entered the small shop. With parchment hanging on the walls, the stuffy room was stifling hot.

"Hello?" Harry called. "Is there anyone here? I'd like to purchase a map."

The room was dead quiet. There wasn't a sound they didn't make themselves. There were stacks of books, cartography equipment, animals skins and bottles of ink. Lyanna was drawn to a map that spanned a whole wall. She was stunned at the size. To the Northwest laid Winterfell and the world she knew. To think that it barely coved a tenth of the known world. The north may have been the largest of the seven kingdoms it certainly wasn't the largest of the world. Her pondering were abruptly cut off as a startled gasp and rustling of papers drew her attention.

Where once a pile of papers lay now a man sat. He opened his mouth and said a few words that she didn't understand.

"Do you speak the Common tongue?" Harry asked in her place.

"Ah! Yes! Welcome! How may I assist you?" Their host asked in a accented voice. He was an elderly sort, wrinkled face with no hair. "What can I do for you? Ah! I see you've found my most-prized map. It's very impressive isn't? I believe it's the most complete map of the known worl-" and the man fell asleep once more. Lyanna turned to see Harry had drawn his wand and had it pointed to the elderly man.

"What'd you do that for?"

"He's was getting on my nerves. It's not like I need to hear him boasting of his skills. I came in to get a map and seeing as he said this was the most complete version he had, we'll make a copy of it and be on our way."

"Wake him up! He could help us. Gods I can't take you anywhere without you doing something stupid."

"I don't see what he could possibly tell us." Harry grumbled before waking the man.

"Ugh! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. It's this stuffy room. The heat saps your strength. Anyway where was I..."

"The map? I was wondering what you could tell us about it." Lyanna asked hurriedly, glaring at Harry.

"Yes... Yes... This map is truly a work of art. It covers the whole of Essos you know. I have everything mapped out. From the Wall to Dorne. From Pentos to Asshai."

"Have you been to all these places?" Lyanna continued questioning the man.

"I haven't but I've collect all the proper measurements from reputable sources. In fact I've only ever sailed on the Summer Sea. I've sailed past the remains of Valyria. Seen The Unsullied of Slavers Bay. I've even met a Warlock of Qarth." She heard a rustling and turned to see that Harry had quickly rushed to her side by the map. The old man continued regardless of Harry's new fixation with the map.

"I would've gone further and made my fortune in the Jade Sea alas my vessel was not adequate enough to sail past the Strait. Mayhap it was for the best. Who knows what would have happened should I have landed among those shadow binders of Asshai." The elder rambled. "Ah! Forgive me I seem to have lost myself in memories. How may I assist you today?"

Harry interceded before she had the chance. "I'm rather curious. What stopped you from going beyond? You said that your ship couldn't sail through the strait?"

"I lacked the proper resources to make my way past Qarth. They don't let just anyone through their gates. Seeing as the Pureborn control the trade route they determine who is allowed through."

"I see..." Harry mumbled as he returned to stare intently at the map.

"Slaver's Bay? I take it that it's aptly named?" Harry said quietly.

"Hm. Yes, Yunkai, Astapor and Mereen. If you're looking for an army, Astapor is where you need to be. If our pleasure houses here don't suit your tastes, Yunkai may have what you seek. Their bedslaves are taught the seven sighs and the sixteen seats of pleasure." Lyanna didn't even need to look at Harry's face to tell how disgusted he was.

Lyanna watched worriedly as he withdrew his wand anew and directed it to the sitting man. With no more than a flick the cartographer was asleep once again.

She sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure what you were going to do to him."

"Like I said before he isn't the problem, but I think I may have found the source. I knocked him out because I don't think he'd take to kindly to me duplicating his map." He answered. With another flick of his wand the map became two of identical proportions. He had it shrunk and rolled up to fit in his pocket. "Come on, let's get something to eat. It seems as though this trip to Valyria has turned into a trip around the world."

She wondered what he meant. "Does this have anything to do with the warlock?" His attention to the cartographer had risen when he began speaking of Qarth.

"Yeah, he caught my attention when he mentioned warlocks." He said as he gestured her into the hustle and bustle of Lys. "I had thought we'd be taking a simple trip to Valyria. Now though, I think we'll need to go further. Frankly I'm more interested in seeing the Warlocks of Qarth than I am the ruins of Valyria. He also said something the Shadow Binders of Asshai. That's not to mention Slaver's Bay."

Lyanna didn't even know any of these lands existed before seeing the map. For the first time in a long while she was speechless. It was only after a nudge from Harry that she eloquently expressed herself with an awed sound of approval.

"If you're not interested I can always double back and drop you off in Westeros."

"No!" She squeaked in protest. "I've never heard of any of these places before today. To think we're going to these places is amazing. I'll have so much to tell Ben when I speak with him. He'll be green with envy."

"We should bring him back something nice. It's not his fault he was too young to join us. Let's pick up some trinkets and baubles for your family."

She'd never experience anything quite like it. The crowds were crazy, the people were loud and there was just so much to see and do. She could hear people jabbering away in different tongues she'd never heard before. Her head was darting left and right to take it all in. She kept a tight grip on Harry's hand to keep him close. Here it seemed they wouldn't have a problem with his lenses.

"How do you think Ben would like this?" Harry would asked her occasionally as they browsed through a merchants wares. Ultimately she got him an ornate dagger made of dragon bone and obsidian. For Ned an ornate skin for wine and for Brandon a long sword. Harry was kind enough to pay for it all saying that he had to much money to know what to do with it. They strolled through the market for the rest of the day exploring the stalls, talking to the merchants.

It was getting late as the sun was setting. They had just finished eating as they set out once more, looking for an inn to stay in. They had just passed an enormous temple dedicated to some God when Lyanna felt Harry shiver.

"Something wrong? You can't be cold yet, the sun's still out."

"It feels like someone's watching me." He said ominously gazing at the red fires.

"That's good isn't it? Mayhap it's one of the Spider's agents."

"It might be. It just might be... Come let's find an inn. I think we've roused enough noise to draw some flies. I can't believe someone offered me a hundred dragons to buy you. When Ashara said the slave culture was bad I didn't realize how bad it actually was."

"I'm a bit weary myself. To think the slaves outnumber the free three to one-" she was cut off as a man dressed in red walked up to them. Seeing as he came from the temple Lyanna quickly assumed he was a priest.

"You've caused quite a disturbance walking about this day." He claimed looking at them suspiciously. "They're not many who'd walk around as freely as you do, especially with such a beauty clinging to you. R'hllor could use such a man in his service."

"I'm going to regret asking this but, who is R'hllor?" Harry asked tiredly. His eyes were drooping and his shoulders were slumped. Lyanna though had similar thoughts.

"I've never heard of R'hllor up north either."

"I knew you must be from Westeros. It is clear in the way you walk and the way you observe our slavery. Many here are looking to take away your maiden so I would advise that you keep her close. I fear that in this city, beauty trumps all and you, my dear, would simply become another one of their bedslaves to mate and breed."

She was nauseated by the thought. Her grasp on Harry's hand tightened as she glanced around worriedly.

"You say you are from the North of Westeros. Have you seen the Great Wall that protects us from our R'hllor's greatest foe. Thousands of years it has stood and protected us from the darkness that plagues us. As the years pass, R'hllor's enemies grow stronger and greater. Soon our enemy shall rise again and cover the world in a cold shroud where R'hllor's light can no longer save us. We await Azor Ahai to be reborn. He is R'hllor's champion and he will come to save us as his past self did once before." Lyanna heard a rumbling to her side and as she soon realized what the priest was talking about she began to giggle.

"I'm sorry, we must be off." She gasped in between giggles.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's late and we must find a room to sleep in. We'll spread the word around Westeros. Hopefully there're some that will heed your words." He muttered glaring at the temple murderously.

"May the Lord of Light guide you on your way." If the priest was offended by Lyanna's laughter it didn't show on his solemn face.

Lyanna couldn't take much more so she dragged Harry off and ran from the Red Temple. As soon as she thought she was far enough she erupted into peals of laughter.

"So Azor Ahai! I think I'll call you that from now on." Her laughter echoing in quiet alley.

"Why does it have to be me." Harry moaned piteously. "I can't believe I've been made into some sort of religious champion. Next thing you know it people are going to be following me around, obeying my every command."

"You see Harry, this was all meant to be. The gods have clearly taken an interest in your life. It's easier if you just accept it."

"Life was so much easier before Hagrid knocked down my door." Harry mumbled.

Having heard the story Lyanna chuckled lightly as she headed back towards the port. She hoped to find lodgings for them to stay and where better then a place where ships docked.

"Let's go, you're clearly tired." She dragged him off once more as they rushed through the dark, heading to the port.

"I thought I put this all behind me when I crossed the path." He mumbled, stumbling along in the dark. "No one knows who I am. I've gone to great lengths to keep my identity hidden. How is it that I haven't been here for more than a month and I'm the Chosen One all over again."

She was quickly dragged into an inn by an unintelligible Harry. He asked for a room and dumped a gold dragon on the counter, quickly picking up the room key. Harry didn't even seem to be conscious of her presence as he stumbled into the room and begun what must have been his nightly rituals. He had quickly divested himself of his clothing and pulled out his trunk, opening it and pulling up a vial of something. He quickly unstoppered it and drank the contents in a gulp. It wasn't long before he collapsed on the only bed in the room.

"Um... Good Night?" Lyanna said dumbfounded. She hadn't a clue as to what was going on. Harry seemed dead to the world and nothing she did could rouse him from his slumber. Wondering what it was he drank she quickly pulled out the only other source of information regarding Harry's magic to question it.

"What in the name of all that's good and true is happening to Harry? He drank something from his trunk and now he's dead to the world!" She moaned in worry, frantically shaking the hat.

"He probably drank something for dreamless sleep. Go to his trunk I'm sure the antidote is there. It's probably right next to The Dreamless Sleep Potion." The hat said. "Though I wonder what has him so riled up that he feels the need to drink it. He hasn't touched the stuff for months."

"He was saying some nonsense about prophecy and about being the Chosen One again. He said he thought he put it all behind him when he crossed the path." Lyanna frowned trying to remember his mutterings. "We just learned about a God named R'hllor and his chosen saviour named Azor Ahai or the Last Hero who I've learnt is Godric Gryffindor. He's supposed to be reborn and save the world."

"Oh... Let him sleep then. He's already had to deal with one prophecy. I would think he's a bit fed up with everything to do with divination by now. He's already saved the world once. I think he thought that he could come here to relax and explore. Now with slaves, this new God and this supposed Azor Ahai he feels a little overwhelmed." It went limp in her hands and Lyanna knew that she'd hear no more. It felt as if she was all alone in the room as the quiet set in. She wasn't tired so she restless looked for something to do in the room. The room itself was lavishly decorated. From the fine silk curtains to the immaculate tapestries. It was all brightly coloured. A flush blossomed on her cheeks as she saw what was depicted on the murals. She quickly turned to answer the door as soon as she heard the knock.

"Yes?" Before her was obviously a bedslave. She was wearing a sheer gown that was almost translucent. Lyanna couldn't understand a word the slave said.

"Um... Do you speak the common tongue?" She tried. "The old tongue?" Old Nan had taught her a bit.

The girl quickly shook her head. She brought her hands up and began to mime. Lyanna cottoned on to the slave and flushed further. It was her turn to shake her head, quickly moving to close the door and sealing it with a click. Just as she was about to barricade it an older blonde barged in. From the way she walked into the room it was clear that she was the innkeeper.

"Step aside girl, your master has paid for our service and I won't have you ruining my inn's reputation." She commanded in an accented voice.

"I'm no slave you damned woman. Get out of our room and let us rest in piece. We've no need for your services." Lyanna growled threateningly, carrying the wooden chair she was going to use to block the door.

It didn't seem like the blonde wasn't listening as she caught sight of Harry, half naked, laying dead to the world.

"It looks like you've done a very good job if he's this tired. If you didn't require our services why did he pay for them?"

She blushed hot at the assumption. "I did no such thing! He's just exhausted! Gods please just leave us in peace. Keep the gold!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All he had asked for was a room. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why were all these beauties chasing after Harry? He didn't even have to do anything to have these women come into his life. It's as if they just jumped into his arms.

"Hm... Well that's no good. He paid for a room and a bedslave. She's to serve him for the night." She finally turned away from ogling Harry. "Why are you blushing like a little girl? It can't be that you're still pure? Not with a body like that." Somehow the blonde had gotten behind her and cupped and fondled her breasts making her drop the chair. "I mean look at these lustful tits. A man could easily lose himself in them."

Lyanna quickly broke away from the crazed woman breathing heavily. Gods she hadn't expected any of this. Why did Harry have to be sound asleep? She should've blocked the door sooner.

"No this won't do... We can't have a blushing maid caring for such a fine man. It's improper. We'll fix you up. Come you'll have to watch one of our bedslaves at work. After you can take up a man or two to practice."

It disgusted her hearing this woman talk about such so easily about fucking but a small part of her was curious. If nothing else these slaves could teach her a thing or two. It would make Harry more susceptible to her wiles. Though she was hesitant it wouldn't hurt to learn. Besides she didn't have anything else to do.

"I'll only watch. No more. I'm no whore and I won't practice." She stated firmly, saying practice as disdainfully as she could.

"No practice? How are you to learn if you don't practice. We'll even dress you for it. You've paid a gold dragon, it's the least we can do. Come. Let us teach you." She said slowly and what was surely meant to be seductively if it were directed at a man.

This lady would not budge and she now had a firm grasp on her shoulders. Lyanma was really interested in the techniques these slaves were taught. It was said that bedslaves from Lys were well sought after. She should have just cuddled next to Harry in bed and woken him up with another kiss. She should have never answered the door.

With what could only be divine intervention there was a great rattling as the front door open and slammed shut.

"HELLO!" The voice called. There was a great rumbling as many people entered the inn.

"A group of noisy men has come. They will disrupt our guests. I must go and keep the peace. Come. You shall watch as you wished." With that Lyanna was dragged out of the room half-reluctantly. They had dashed down the stairs and were greeted by what would only be a Dornishmen. Lyanna had thought he looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Welcome." The inn keeper bowed. "You must be tired from your journey. Come. I'll have rooms prepared for all of you." She quickly pointed to one of the waiting slaves and she bolted into action caressing the Dornish as she maneuvered him to an open room. The way the slave responded with only a gesture had Lyanna reeling. She didn't even notice when the innkeeper had returned to push her to follow the Dornishman.

"You shall watch them and learn. It's up to you if you'd like to do more but I hope you do. Beauty must be shared and what a beauty you are." With that said she pushed Lyanna into the room where the two were already in the throes of passion.

Lyanna stifled a gasp and quickly covered her eyes at the scene. Listening to the moans and groans she couldn't help but wonder what the slave was doing to the man. Her curiosity won out as she gazed through the gapes between her fingers. She blushed furiously at the sight of the now naked Dornishman thrusting into the moaning slave. Quickly covering her eyes once again she heard a rustling and the sounds of people moving. Wondering what had stopped their frenzied passion she quickly looked again and saw the change in position. Now it was the slave who sat astride the man rocking her hips to his cues. He had sat up by this point and began nuzzling her bouncing tits.

Lyanna had enough and stumbled into the closed door. She reached for the doorknob quickly opening it and leaving the room but not before stealing one last quick glance at the debauchery before her. She quickly caught the eye of the Dornishman before rushing out to her rooms. Snuffing the candles she laid next to Harry, who feeling the dip in the bed, rolled over and embraced her tightly in his sleep. Smiling at the pleasant turn of events she tried to fall asleep while images of the fornicating couple played through her head. With thoughts of Harry and her doing similar things she fell asleep.

Morning came and Harry was his calm self. What the hat did Lyanna wasn't sure but Harry hadn't seemed displeased to wake up next to her. More resigned if anything. He had even thanked her for being there. Said it was comforting to have her by his side.

"You've done so much to help me it was the least I could do. Now if you'll only consent to marry me then I'll consider whatever imagined debt paid in full."

That got a chuckle from her wizard shaking him from his somber mood.

"Right then, let's get something to eat shall we?" Lyanna nodded tiredly as she rolled to her feet. Leaving the inn she caught sight of the Dornishman once more and flushed at the memories.

"I don't thonk we need to stay here any longer." Lyanna said pointing out the Dornishman that was watching them from his seat. "He must be a Dornish Lord. I'm not sure which one but I remember him from Harrenhal. I'm sure he'll send word home."

Harry only nodded smilingly. He reached out for her hand for the first time and dragged her out onto the busy street heading out of the city. They were finally on their way to Volantis.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	14. The Pact and the Lesson

**I'm sorry to say that I doubt that I'll be able to continue my weekly updates. I think I'm contracting carpal tunnel. I'm not sure how many of you read these but there you have it. I hope I can prevent it before it gets really bad but who knows. Wish me luck.**

 **Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Brandon**

They stayed at the Twins for the night. Catelyn was only too eager to be away from the foul mouthed lord so as soon as they broke their fast they mounted up and continued north. It was another fortnight before they reached the fabled Moat as they trekked through the swampland of the Neck.

Catelyn was obviously confused about something as she continued to look about from her wheelhouse. What she was looking for he quickly found out as less than a day's ride away from Moat Cailin she asked of Greywater's Watch.

Thinking about House Reed's hidden fortress brought memories of Lord Frey's diatribe to mind as they journeyed along the Kingsroad.

 _"You know, you're alright, for a Stark." slurred Lord Walder Frey, swaying in his seat. "If it weren't for you protecting those weird little shites of the Neck I'm sure we'd be feasting together every other moon."_

 _"Aye?" Brandon prodded patiently. He'd been waiting all night for some information. He was hoping that he would learn who was spreading the rumours. It was easy getting a drunk man to talk._

 _"Those lit-little people aren't even proper men. Hiding in their crannogs where no one can find them. By the Seven, we've tried time and time again but no matter what, they always slip away."_

 _"You've been looking for little people? Like the Children of the Forest from Old Nan's tales? It's no wonder you can't find them. They're only stories." said Brandon as he looked to the lord in puzzlement. He knew of who the lord was speaking of, but the more the lord spoke, the more he was likely to let something slip._

 _"No you fool! Wild Wolf? Ha! They should call you the Foolish Wolf instead." He said, chuckling at his own wit before taking another gulp of his wine. "Those crannogmen! The Swamp people. Unnatural they are. Why we of House Frey have been looking to kill those frog eating heathens for centuries. They're always skipping past our bridge without paying the toll."_

 _"Oh?" Brandon questioned encouragingly. It may not have been what he was hoping for but it was something nonetheless._

 _"I've taken part in a raid or two in my youth. I was hoping to find one of their women if only to say I've fucked one of them." He hiccuped in laughter. "Have you ever fucked one of their women? Seven hells they must be even smaller then their men."_

Grimacing at the memory he looked around at the surrounding swampland looking for a sign of the crannogmen.

"We've long since past it my lady. I'm not surprised you've not seen it but you can rest assured they've seen you." Brandon chuckled as he remembered his first time seeing a crannogmen creeping about as he hunted. They were deadly in their swamp and were able to sneak upon their foe with ease.

"Shouldn't they have have offered us bed and board? Isn't it expected to their liege lord? My father's bannermen were willing to host us. Even Lord Frey did." She said haughtily.

"I don't think you'd appreciate their meals my lady, unless you're willing to eat frogs and such." Brandon laughed at his wife's now soured expression. "No I don't think they knew we were on our way. We've moved up the wedding remember? I must admit I'm surprised we've yet to run into any of my father's other bannermen though. Surely we should have met them on our way north." Something must have delayed them and he had an idea as to what it was.

That received a faint nod as she retreated back within the wheelhouse. She looked a little nauseated, mayhap a crannogmen's diet didn't agree with her. It surely didn't agree with him but to each their own. Who was he to disagree with their diet. They were among the Stark's most ardent and loyal vassals and had been since the days of the King's of Winter.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road as they voyaged towards Moat Cailin. He was sure they'd reach there before the sun set. Surprisingly Benjen was closed-lipped and would not say a word describing the Moat. Brandon would later learn that Harry had bought his silence with promises of gifts and stories. Although he didn't speak it was clearly apparent that he was eager to get there as he rode at the head of the caravan.

The sun had not yet set when they finally came upon the fortress. The northerners of the caravan were all stunned at the new sight. They had been among those who had travelled south with him to Riverrun. Brandon could only look in awe as he saw the fortress. Benjen had long since bolted as he raced inside.

It was awe inspiring. It would send shivers down the spines of their enemies. He could finally understand Ned's disbelief as he gazed upon what was once the Bane of the Andal's. He slowly dismounted from his horse and landed on shaking legs. Ned often spoke of the Moat in his letters from the Eyrie and of it's importance. All Brandon saw at the time was a broken Fort. When Ned hinted that he hoped to make it his keep, Brandon couldn't dissuade him from it.

When Harry said that he had repaired it, Brandon figured he meant that he fixed the broken towers. He'd never considered all of this. His thoughts were interrupted as Catelyn called out to him.

"Brandon? This can't be Winterfell? It's too soon." Catelyn hollered through the open window. "I thought you said that we were going to Moat Cailin. Winterfell must still be a fortnight away."

"Aye, this is not Winterfell milady. This is Moat Cailin." Brandon said still stupefied.

"Why is everyone so shocked? It's a beautiful fortress but I wouldn't think that would all be so shocked as to see it. It wouldn't be the first time they saw such?"

"It's shocking because it hasn't been long since it was rebuilt. Worry not. We'll rest here for the night. I'd like to see what all the fuss is about myself."

Brandon took off at an excited pace to enter the nearest tower. He never would have imagined this when he spoke with his siblings. Harry told him that they were bare and yet there were already doors and other furnishings. It looked like he was right in thinking that the men were busy completing the towers.

He rushed to the top of the stairs to see if he could find where they were. To think that it not been more than a moon's turn since he came through and this place was no more than ruins. Now stood a fortress worthy of a couple thousand men.

It wasn't long before he was considering of all kinds of possible layouts. It was clear that the once small Fort Ned envisioned was no longer. It would require more thought. Mayhap he could rotate northern troops from all over the north to garrison the Moat. Each house could have its own tower. His lord father might have a better idea. It would be best to get another opinion. He'd even send word to Ned down south. Organizing the keep would help him get over the heart break. If Ned was lucky, he'd probably be on his way back from Starfall by now, having learnt a lesson about the duplicity of the Dornish. Jon Arryn would have taught him plenty about war and stratagems but was ill prepared to teach him about women. It was too late to help the besotted fool now though, Brandon had more pressing concerns.

Someone out there was planning a confrontation between the direwolf and the dragon. With this new development they'd have another thing coming. Rumours and kidnapping attempts aside when he'd first learned that Lyanna was running from her betrothed he couldn't help but froth in dismay. Even with the crown was pursuing her, he had reason to hate Lyanna for the first time in a long while. Now though seeing the Moat, the hate had dissipated. Was it wrong of him to feel elated that his sister had found this wizard to repair the Moat and save them millions of dragons in the process. Gods he even saw three glass gardens glinting in the sunlight.

"Brandon! Come down, we've set the food down to eat!" Catelyn called out to him. He didn't think his marriage would be as bad anymore. He could always come here with an excuse to set up the new keep.

"Is Benjen returning?" She asked as he rejoined the caravan.

"No but he'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll have found some of the bannermen. They've been busy." remarked Brandon as he gazed to where he'd seen them working.

"They've been here all this time? What about our wedding? Is this place more important than their heir's nuptials?" Catelyn frowned clearly disappointed at the thought.

"Aye, aye it is." Brandon smiled dreamily. He continued speaking, disregarding her look of outrage. "We need to commission a new gate, set up the forge but all we really need is a blacksmith and it'll be done here. Gods this place still needs a lot of work but once it's done it'll be a beauty. This is just ama-" He yelped in pain as Catelyn reached over to twist his ear. "Gods Catelyn I'm only teasing, no need to get violent. That can wait for tonight." He laughed as she smacked him again. If anything this place is a lot more important then their nuptials he thought to himself.

He groaned silently in frustration. He was sure that Barbrey would have understood his passion for this place. He wasn't being fair though, Catelyn didn't know of the north as well as he did so perhaps with a bit more time she'd understand the value.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Catelyn seemed intent to gorge on everything within her reach. So intent that she didn't even realize what had most of the men there so stupefied. It was remarkable that the walls were all made of one stone. It was impossible that such structures could be built so quickly and yet here they were. Brandon hoped Ned appreciated what Harry had done for them. With Moat Cailin restored, plans for a western port could move swiftly and they needn't divert their resources between the two.

It wasn't long into their meal before his youngest sibling came back. He had brought with him a band of riders all carrying different banners. There were those of House Karstark and their sigil of a white sun on a black field, the Cerwyn's battle axe, the Tallhart's trees, the Umber's unshackled giant, Dustin's crossed long axes and crown and the Glover's fist. He was disappointed not seeing the horse of the Rsywell's but knew that Barbrey wouldn't be among them if they had even come. He shook his disappointment off as he got to his feet to meet, greet and explain.

"Stark! What's going on here?" A booming voice that could only belong to Jon Umber cried. "This can't be Moat Cailin!"

"Bran, what it the name of the gods is going on? It hasn't been more than a few moons since we've been here an already this beast has sprung up out of nowhere." said his closest friend, Willam Dustin, as he rushed to the front of the crowd.

It took a while to calm the men who had charged themselves with giving the fortress a finishing touch. It didn't take much before the news was received and still there was shock. It wasn't every day one heard of the mythical Children of the Forest rebuilding Moat Cailin. Brandon wasn't willing to include Harry's involvement, that was one secret he was going to keep to himself, so he had pinned the whole renovation on the fabled Children.

The men took it as well as could be expected though many were clearly skeptical. He had also told them that the wedding had already been consummated.

"What of Lady Lyanna milord? Is there any truth to those rumours?"

"I heard much the same and I didn't believe a word. Instead I thought it wise to wed as soon as possible. Couldn't risk any interference in this new alliance. When I return to Winterfell we shall see."

Several of them had heard the same on their way south though Brandon was quick to deny and refute them. He went with what had worked with Lord Frey. He hoped they would let it lie, he didn't need to get into the specifics. They'd all think him insane. Eventually he knew that he'd have to use Harry as a scapegoat. He couldn't see any way around it.

"Now enough with all of this wool-mongering. Who, why and how don't matter. What matters is that it's been rebuilt. All that's left is to celebrate. I believe that I owe you a proper feast. You've come all this way for a wedding feast so a feast you shall have. I've brought food aplenty for such an occasion. Bring out the ale and wine!" He cried to the cheers of his bannermen.

Brandon decided that they needed to christen the new fortress with a proper wedding feast. His bannermen had worked hard fashioning doors and other furnishings so they deserved it. It would also serve as a deterrent from more unneeded questions.

Brandon remained on the outskirts as he watched on, cup of wine in hand. He left his wife's side to allow her to experience the full north on her own. He couldn't be there for her all the time and she needed to see first hand how they enjoyed themselves. Looking around he was glad to see Willam Dustin among those that had come to see him wed. He caught his attention and waved him over. Seeing him here gave Brandon an idea that seemed like the only solution. If anyone were to have her it may as well have been his brother in all but blood. He dragged Willam out of the fortress to speak with him where none would overhear them.

"So what's so important for you to drag me out here Bran? Here to tease me about your new Missus?" Willam laughed, jostling him. "How do those new shackles feel on you now milord? You've been wearing another's pair for a few years so I'm sure you got used to them by now."

"Oh piss off!" He moaned pushing the heir to the Borrowlands away. "Gods why did it have to be me? If only Ned had been born first. Then life would be so much easier. Gods I'd be out riding everyday, traveling from north to south. It would have been a grande life."

"We did that Bran, for five years in fact. You enjoyed it plenty."

"Aye we did, didn't we?" He conceded grudgingly. "Gods what I would give to go back to those days. It was just me and you and a few of the lads and we roamed the Rills. That was the life. No responsibility, no duty and no ball and chain."

Willam seemed to perk up at the notion. "I wouldn't mind being shackled to your irons. Though her dress hides most of them, her tits must be something else. I'm sure you enjoy watching them bounce as you mount and ride her."

"Aye I'm sure you'll get a good look at them during the bedding. I've got a lot to make up for seeing as I got married ahead of schedule." Brandon chuckled reluctantly. His friend always had a taste for big tits. "You'd be welcome to her to if you were heir to Winterfell. Gods why couldn't Ned have been heir. They'd be a prefect match and the north could use a man like Ned. Why would the gods see fit to place such a burden on a wild wolf like me?"

"Methinks the gods be believing that now's a time for the north to be needing it's Wild Wolf." Willem said, uncharacteristically solemn after a moment. "Methinks that they willed you to be first born to be able to properly lead us through the harsh times to come. Ned's pretty much a southerner now. What with all the time he spent in the Vale."

"All the more reason for him to rule Winterfell. Imagine me sitting and listening to the people complain. I'd be bored stiff within a week." He sighed despondently as they walked away from the party. "Others take me! Let's forget about that nonsense for now. It's good to see you here Will. How goes your lord father? Is he feeling any better? I stopped by Barrowton before heading down to Riverrun."

"Why'd you go there? It isn't anywhere near the Kingsroad. That must have put you off at least a fortnight." Will started with a smile, nudging him again. "To see your old shackles one last time eh?" Brandon smiled sheepishly to his friends laughter.

"Aye. One last time before I had to get a new pair. Gods I wish these one had a key to help take them off."

"For what? So that you could go back to the old ones? I always did wonder why Brandon Stark kept going back to her. It seemed to me that she poisoned your mind. Hah! You only ever felt content after a good romp with her. I guess you always were an arse man. Shame about her tits though."

"What are you talking about? She's got a decent handful!" Brandon shot out in defence of Barbrey's breasts.

"Hah! Only you could say that! Go marry them if you're so in love with them."

"If only life was so fair. I'd have married her that very day I left for Riverrun. I'm sure to have done something to upset the gods. My younger siblings have all the luck. You won't believe what I've to tell you about Lyanna." Brandon needed to vent. He needed to complain. It wasn't fair that Lyanna didn't have to marry Robert or that Ned was free to marry whoever he wished. He moaned to Willam of all that transpired in the past moon. Of Harry, Lyanna and the prince. It felt better to get it off his chest.

"Wow..." Was all he could get out of his best friend. By this time they'd reach the weirwood sitting outside the fortress. They were in the swamp but they trudged through regardless.

"Aye, see to it that you keep it to yourself. I'll probably tell Barbrey, but that's only if she asks." Brandon grumbled.

"Wow." His friend still seemed dumbfounded by the revelations. What he needed was a good smack upside the head and with a yelp Willam roused himself.

"Magic eh?" Willam had turned back to the Moat as they heard a disturbance. Riders had arrived from the north bearing the Direwolf standard.

"Aye. Magic. Harry's a good man. I'm sure when he's done traveling I can persuade him to stick around. Lyanna's doing her utmost to wed and bed him so that'll work in our favour."

"To think you'd trust a man you've only just met with your sister's well being."

"Look at what he's done here for us. This alone would have cost more than a million dragons. I know that I shouldn't be saying this but I'm glad my sister was saved by him. He's done us a great boon and if Lyanna's freedom was the cost then I'd gladly pay it a thousand times again."

"Aye and what'll you tell the other lords. You've heard the rumours no doubt."

"We'll say that she's been kidnapped. The man's willing to take responsibility. It's not like anyone can catch him. He has flying horses! Besides I'd rather she be with Harry then stolen away by the crown prince."

"Did Rhaegar really come north to steal her away? Imagine what would have happened if this Harry didn't intervene. I'd have expected you to be off to King's Landing by now."

"Well since that didn't work he wrote his father to summon her to court for trial. Imagine running to your father to bitch and moan that you couldn't bed a maid. Even Ned didn't need that much help bedding Ashara Dayne though it must be said that she is Dornish."

"Where is Ned? I haven't see him here."

"Ned's joined Lyanna. He's going to Starfall to see Lord Dayne. The poor besotted fool." Brandon chuckled shaking his head.

"Wait a bit. The princesses lady-in-waiting, Ashara Dayne? The one with the haunting eyes and big tits from the feast at Harrenhal?" Willem whistled. "I guess she realized that we northerners are better lovers than those southern pansies if she's taken Ned on as her new lover."

"Hah! Ned was a maid before he bedded the lady. I don't see how he could have shown her how we northerners bed our women. He was with the honourable Arryn for the last ten years after all."

"I see... No wonder he's gone south, probably to seek her hand after thinking he dishonoured her. Gods I wonder why he's so naive. Imagine how many lovers she's had by this time. Poor Ned's in for an abrupt awakening." said Willam shaking his head ruefully.

"Aye. I figured I should let him learn this the hard way. If I had known that the poor fool would be besotted by the first pretty lady he saw I would have found him a whore to teach him about cunts." Brandon chuckled. "It's no matter, he'll be back north in a couple of moons. I'm sure he'll be fucking wenches and whores on the way back to feel better about himself. I'm sure this keep will keep him busy and help with the disappointment."

Looking back at the high walls of the Moat he wondered how he could ask this boon of his best friend.

"Speaking of weddings, after my bedding we'll have to look at getting you with a lady of your own. It's almost time for you to take the mantle of Lord Dustin isn't it."

"Aye, I've been looking at Lord Flint's daughter, Maggie. She's got a nice set on her. Mayhap see if she's interested in become the next Lady Dustin." Willem smirked lecherously. Brandon was sure he was imagining doing all sorts of wickedness to befoul the poor girl.

"I was hoping that you'd do me a big favour actually." Brandon began, leaning back against the weirwood. He was about to ask but as soon as he touched the tree images began flashing through his mind. He watched as his past self and Barbrey engaged in all sorts of debauchery. From their first time to their last tearful encounter. He slid down the trunk of the weirwood in shock as his mind was assaulted by all the memories of his past with her.

In those few brief moments he remembered all the times he laid with Barbrey. He remembered all he felt as she welcomed him in her open arms. He remembered feeling whole and satisfied as he gazed at her flushed and sated expression as she returned his gaze lovingly. He was abruptly roused from his recollections by a sharp snapping of a branch that was followed by a voice.

"To think that actually worked." It said contemplatively. Whatever it was paused as it came out from the darkness to look upon the weirwood with its big eyes. Shaking it's head it returned it's attention back to him. "Regardless, I've been waiting for you Brandon Stark."

In front of them was a small brownish child. It had it's hands raised in surrender though it advanced upon them slowly. Willam lost his footing as he too tumbled next to Brandon in shock, stuttering.

It certainly fit the description of what one would look like and from what Lyanna had told him it was probably the same one she spoke to. She'd also mentioned that it had designs for the north but had been rebutted by their father who was hoping to force responsibility onto his heir.

"Yes I'm one of the Children of the Forest. I've been looking for you Brandon Stark." It declared forcefully as it had finally reached them. "Your Father said that you would be responsible for the future of Winterfell, the north and that this decision would ultimately be yours."

Brandon slowly got to his feet. While Lyanna had told him of it's existence, seeing one of them in person was another story. He could hide his awe at the creature for now though. Now, it seemed, was a time for negotiations.

"Yes but why does this need to happen now. In a fortnight I would have made it to Winterfell. There's no need to negotiate your pact immediately." Brandon said frowning.

"And I would have but I learned that you didn't know anything of the weirwood and the traditions. Lyanna said that I should speak to you of them. I would have found you sooner but as there are so little weirwoods I found it difficult to find your van."

He wondered again why Ned couldn't have been the heir. Sighing he brushed his hair back, getting ready to play the lord. He'd never had a chance to use this guise as it was so much easier playing the fool or the wildling the people were so accustomed to seeing.

"Very well then. Should we have this discussion here or would you like to hold our negotiations in front of my vassals."

"No, no I think we will hold these discussions in private for now. In fact I'll take you to the Children's Tower. It's fitting don't you think?" With no warning the Child quickly grasped his arm and that of Willam's and abruptly twisted in place.

The next sensations that Brandon felt were indescribable as he reeled and landed on his knees. Willam was heaving on the ground beside him. With little more than a snap of it's fingers the vomit vanished.

"I'm sorry, it's said to be unpleasant." It grinned unrepentantly. Getting back to his feet Brandon could only look around in awe. They had literally moved instantaneously from the swamp to what could only be the top of the Children's Tower. Magic, it seemed, had no bounds.

"Um... What should I call you?" He asked tentatively. He didn't want to offend it nor did he want to refer to it as an object. Normally he'd have expected it to introduce itself by now.

"You may call me Kreacher." Kreacher named himself.

"Speak your piece then, Kreacher. You say I know nothing of the weirwood or the traditions. Let's hear it." Brandon asked. He had no wish be to dragged in to a conversation about magic. It wasn't important. He was more interested to learn of what was so important that this meeting couldn't wait another fortnight.

"Gods that was awful." Willam moaned in the background. He was promptly ignored by the other two.

"I'll have to start off by saying that it's no fault of your own. I understand as time goes by things are lost to time. I myself have only just come to understand it." Kreacher explained. "The weirwood is vital to our lives. It gives us food, it grants us shelter and above all it is our connection to the gods." Kreacher went on to explain of the green seers and the Children's personal brand of magic.

Brandon lost interest as the explanation wore on. As soon as he learnt of the green seers sight he marvelled at the possibilities.

"I've a question for you Kreacher." Brandon interrupted Kreacher's explanation. "You found me using these trees, correct?"

The little being only tilted its head looking at him as if he was stupid. "That's what I've been saying..."

"So you could keep a watch on all the weirwoods in the northern lands?" He prompted, looking for reassurance.

"Yes." Kreacher nodded impatiently.

"Have you taught any to do as you do? Is that possible?"

"Of course I can. Are there any other useless questions?" Kreacher didn't give him time to exclaim his outrage as his questions were deemed unintelligent. He paid closer attention to what was being explained and tried to understand what had the little bugger so upset.

"So you see, it's not right for you to marry Red when you've already married Barbrey."

Brandon could only gaped as he stared at the little creature. "Now what are you blabbing about? This is my first marriage. Are you sure you have the right Brandon Stark? There have been quite a few of them..." That was an understatement if there were any.

"And how many of those have married a Barbery Rsywell. Or rather Barbery Stark as it were." Kreacher shaking his head in clear disappointment. Brandon couldn't help but feel as if he was being mocked.

"We aren't married..." Though her words she had once said came back to him 'Remember Bran, every sword has it's sheath.'

"Yes, and you didn't mate in front of a weirwood." It continued mockingly.

"What's that got to do with anything!" Brandon frowned. "We didn't exchange cloaks, I didn't take her under my protection."

"In times of old when a man took a woman to wife they did it in front of the gods. They would watch and accept the union from the weirwood heart tree." Kreacher frowned and looked at him in disappointment. "Weren't you listening?"

"I was busy thinking about the uses for green sight." Brandon said abashedly. It was remarkable how the little creature could make him feel ashamed of himself.

"I guess it doesn't matter which world you're from, the women will always be smarter then the men. The maid your brother mated was much the same as she dragged him before the gods."

"Ashara Dayne was a maid!" Willam blurted out in the background, it seemed that his friend was paying rapt attention to the lecture. Brandon turned to look at his best friend and remembered their previous discussion and the lady in question. All he really remembered were her rounded hips and bountiful breasts.

"I really should gut Ned the next I see him." Brandon muttered darkly. "Quiet Wolf... More like Lucky Wolf or even the Sly Wolf. But how do you know of these things."

"It's obvious you weren't paying attention. Your friend clearly understands. The weirwoods remember all they've seen. A green seer can travel to the past and see what transpired in days of old. While one man in a thousand may be a warg, only one in a thousand wargs may be a green seer. I watched you snuggle with your red haired lady as I watched your brother rutting with this Ashara."

"I see..." Brandon suddenly didn't care for weddings or Barbrey or Catelyn. Not right now. He could only imagine the possibilities that this child brought. "Can you see through all the heart trees?"

The child looked flummoxed at the change in direction though he answered all the same. "Only those of weirwood. We can't see through the others."

"Right then, enough about the traditions and such. I've got the gist of it. Blood and weirwoods etc... Now let's begin. I've heard some of your wishes from Harry but frankly it's not feasible. You wished to serve in our castles and keeps but I won't allow that. We have servants who do that work for us. If we were to kick them out how would they earn their keep."

"Your father said the same." Kreacher grumbled looking down.

"Harry also told me that it was the way you've lived for centuries. It's difficult to change but I can think of a better use for your talents."

"Oh?" Kreacher sounded intrigued. It was good that the shoe was on the other foot now. Brandon had Kreacher bouncing in excitement.

"You see, I've been hoping to start collecting information on my enemies. Be they in the north, or the south. With your powers it would be simple to gather." It looked as though he had lost the short brown skinned creature. Kreacher had turned his attention to the party below. Before long Brandon was surprised when Kreacher began speaking again.

"You know when we returned to this plane of existence I'd never have thought that my kind would nearly be extinct. When I heard the story of their demise I knew it wasn't right. Perhaps there is some value to what you say. What would we receive in return? Should we spy for you?"

That had him pause for a second. "That's quite the dilemma... I've no idea what we could possibly grant you. I know nothing of you and your kind. How about you tell me? Would you like a keep, land, a lordship?"

"Those immaterial titles hold little value to us. In fact gathering this kind of information was always at the forefront of my mind. Without such information there's little you can do successfully in this world. Seeing as our interest align I'll simply ask that the north remain true to the true gods."

"What of those that worship the Seven?" wondered Brandon thinking about the Manderlys.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to get them to change their ways. I'll deal with them." Kreacher said, smiling ominously.

Brandon didn't like the tone. "You can't mean to kill them." He wouldn't have his vassals murdered for believing in a different faith. It seemed that his apprehension was misplaced as a look of shock showed on Kreacher's face.

"We won't kill them. No... We'll simply show them the errors of their ways. Make no mistake, we could kill every single one of you humans. But then who would be left to defend the Wall? Who would help us fight the Wight Walkers?"

Somehow that was slightly frightening and reassuring at the same time. Brandon would have scoffed at the existence of the Wight Walkers but the Children were supposed to be a myth as well.

"Huh." Brandon said a little unnerved. In light of the almost threat he continued. "So in exchange for information on my enemies I'll ensure that the Seven get no further in the north. I'm satisfied with those terms, unless there is anything else-"

"It's not enough. You humans have forgotten our ways. We must teach it to you anew. We must have every advantage for things to come and training those capable of green sight and skin changing is of utmost importance."

"You would teach us your magics!" Brandon exclaimed excitedly. "Can you teach me?"

"Yes it will take time but not everyone is capable of learning. We'll have to take the time and find the individuals capable of it and train them."

"So you'll train my men to use these gifts and in exchange-"

"We'll keep this tower as our headquarters. The Children's Tower now belongs to us. It was only at my sufferance that Harry rebuilt the Moat so it's more than fair." He interrupted once again.

One tower for training in arts long thought to be impossible was a bargain and Brandon wondered if Kreacher was any good at bartering. It seemed like the north was reaping all the benefits.

"Aye, it's only fair." The heir of Winterfell conceded without much of a fight.

"Are you sure we won't be allowed to serve in castles?" Kreacher frowned.

"I can't put my people out of work. Some work in the castles and there they will stay. You're welcome to our homes and our godwoods whenever you visit. Hell you can live in them." Brandon confirmed. "I'm sure Old Nan will be pleased. I remember the stories she told. To think they're all true. I wonder about what that means about Brandon the Daughterless."

"But what will you do during winter? We're able to greatly increase your supplies of food. We could be of great use to you and yours." That brought Brandon up short. Food supply was always an issue during winter. They needed to ration it to survive. The last winter lasted two years, who knew how long the next one would.

"Winters are difficult, it's true." He started slowly as a new idea came to mind. "I believe you make a valid point. It's a battle to survive with what food we manage to store for the winter. With your aid it would be easier to live if one knew that food would be plentiful. So how about this. In times of war and winter you shall supply us with food and in return..." If things like this happened as he negotiated with other lords he didn't think he would last very long as Lord of Winterfell.

"I'll take what's due. I've a few things in mind that need to be done. I'll take them as recompense." Brandon wasn't sure what was due but he didn't get the feeling that he liked the consequences. He didn't get a chance to voice his concerns as Kreacher continued. "We'll spy for you. We'll teach you. And we'll feed you in the winter and in battle. In return you'll house our gods and only our gods. And you'll help us rid the land of the Seven. Do we have an accord?" The Child had his gnarled four-digit hand extended to him.

To think his first accomplishment as Lord of Winterfell would have been the renewal of the Pact. He couldn't help but think of all the benefits. They were so great that whatever the cost turned out to be would be meaningless. Brandon looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and wondered if he understood the same. It was obvious as Willam was clearly urging him to accept bobbing his head frantically.

Sighing he shook its hand feeling the toughened skin. All too suddenly the creature released his grip and disappeared with a crack. The omnipresent feeling of dread surged within him and he wondered if he would regret what he'd done.

"Bran! It doesn't matter, what's done is done. And I can tell you it was done for the better." Willam seemingly read his mind and sought to reassure him. "Now what's this favour you were going to ask me?" Brandon knew that Willam was trying to distract him from the Pact and he was thankful for it.

"Ah huh. You know I was going to ask you to marry Barbrey... I would only trust her with you but now it seems I've already wed her." He said as they descended down from the tower. "Now with this pact who knows what'll happen." They continued down the stairs in silence. Brandon was busy thinking about the Pact. He didn't even realize they were outside until he was roused from his internal struggles by a commotion.

"Lord Benjen! Have I not taught you well? What does your lord father mean by dismissing me? Claiming I'm no longer trustworthy." The Maester was roughly shoved away from a confused Benjen.

"Silence! Lord Benjen, where's your lord brother?" A voice who could only belong to Ser Rodrik asked. The older knight was one Brandon remembered fondly from the training yard. "I've a letter from Lord Rickard for him."

"Ser Rodrik? What's going on here?" Brandon called out, ignoring the indignant cry from the Maester.

"My lord." He bowed. "Your lord father dismissed Maester Walys and bid me and some men to escort him south. He also sent a missive for you, I have it here." Receiving the missive Brandon turned to look at the bringer of much of his current misfortune. "Maester Walys has been dismissed?"

"I wondered the same milord. It was only with my intervention that this Alliance between House Stark and House Tully happened. It's the only reason House Stark will rise to great prominence once more."

"Aye, I remember," Brandon growled. He would have voiced his displeasure only for Catelyn to arrive.

"Bran what's all this commotion. This is supposed to be a celebration. I hardly think this is how you celebrate a wedding up north."

"Exactly my lady," the Maester cut it. "Is this how you repay a Maester for serving his lord? By dismissing him?"

While he voiced his complaints to his lady wife Brandon took the time to read his father's missive. He was surprised to find two had fallen out of the sealed parchment.

 _Dear Brandon,_

 _Hope this reaches you in good health. I've dismissed Maester Walys. He was bothering me about Lyanna's whereabouts. Rather then explain it to him I've let him go. No need to let the conclave learn about Harry. Hope to see you soon._

 _Your father_

 _Rickard Stark._

Before he could pick up the second missive he was caught up in the conversation between his wife and the Maester.

"...will speak with Lord Stark. It isn't right." Catelyn was reassuring the Maester. Looking on the expressions of some of Tully men-at-arms you could tell how well they thought that would go. Her uncle in particular had no problem expressing himself.

"Cat, you can't go promising these kinds of things. Lord Rickard is still lord of Winterfell, he must have a reason for dismissing his Maester."

"I thought I was going to have to wait until we reached Castle Cerywn to meet with a maester but seeing as you're here, I was wondering if you could assist me." She disregarded her uncle's words of wisdom and continued speaking to the learned man. "I've been feeling some discomfort in the mornings and was wondering..."

"No need to worry my lady. Just come with me and we will get to the bottom of this." Maester Walys simpered.

"Cat-" her uncle began only to be interrupted.

"Uncle Brynden! He's a Maester! They're sworn to serve!"

"My lady wife, it is late. Let us retire and then if you're still not feeling spry, you can see the Maester in the morn."

"It won't take but a moment my lord. I only have a question for you my lady. Are you vomiting? And if so for how long?"

"It just started not a few days ago." She answered with a small smile.

The Maester seemed to have cottoned on to whatever Catelyn was talking about as he smiled gently. Brandon was too tired to put two and two together and left them to it.

"I've just the thing to help you milady. Let me just prepare some for you and your mornings will be all the more bearable." Maester Walys assured her before turning to his workplace.

"Exactly my lady wife, this can wait until the morning. Come we must have a bedding. There can't be a wedding without a bedding!" Brandon exclaimed to the cheers of his men.

"Listen to your lord husband. Wait until the morning. Please Cat. Something doesn't sit right with me." Brynden sounded so distraught that Brandon felt the need to do something for the knight.

"Your uncle's right!" Brandon exclaimed walking up to his wife. "Come my lady-" His wife was kind enough to give him a swift kick to the bollocks.

"We'll get to that as soon as I've drank the Maester's concoction. I'm tired of retching in the morning."

He fell to the ground groaning in pain while the men roared in laughter at his expense. He'd get her back for this tonight. The laughter soon died as a chocking sound replaced it. Brandon could only hear the desperation in Ser Brynden's voice as he called out to his niece.

On the extra piece of parchment attached to his father's message was a simple statement:

 _I've taken my due._

 **Aemon**

The trip south was brutal on the Knights of the Kingsguard. They weren't prepared for a journey by sea and suffered for it. For a moon they suffered as the dying winter waves crashed against the hull of the ship. The swaying and rocking had Arthur stuck in a hammock for most of the journey. Due to the little amount of ginger root available, the Maester was limited in what he could do. Nonetheless when they arrived in White Harbour more was easily obtained for which Arthur was grateful.

There was little else to do for the old man. In his old age he wasn't as mobile as he used to be. He used what time he had listening to the sailors talk. Most were loose lipped in the presence of the elderly man. He heard much that hadn't reached the Wall.

As Maester to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch he knew more of what transpired in the Seven Kingdoms than any other of his now former brothers. However he had next to no idea what to expect once he arrived in the capital. One thing was obvious though. Much had changed since his younger brother was in power. From what he heard there was little good to be said of his house in the north.

From that alone it was clear to him that much needed to be done and the sooner they reached King's Landing, the better it would be for the Seven Kingdoms. The Iron Throne had always been a contentious seat and yet never more had the situation been so dire. Never before had the Iron Throne been so distant from it's northern subjects.

He was roused from his morose thoughts as his great nephew had taken a seat at his side after they had docked in White Harbour.

"Tell me what's gotten you so pensive Uncle."

"Hm... I'm only listening to the gossip, Rhaegar. At Castle Black we don't hear much of the goings on in the Seven Kingdoms. Of late we don't hear anything at all. There are less new recruits being sent to the Wall so there's even less news. We are very isolated." He paused turning to his nephew. He wondered if the crown prince could see the port as he did. "Rhaegar... Could you tell me what's so special about this port?"

"White Harbour's?" He repeated confusedly. Aemon nodded, staring at the blur that was his nephew. To his dismay the prince was quiet.

"Looking at this place I can see all of the Seven Kingdoms." When that didn't elicit a comment, Aemon elaborated for the younger man. "I hear merchants from all over. From their different accents, to their wares, to their beliefs. To me this represents all that Westeros is. I can assure you that you won't find anywhere else like it in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I've been to many ports Uncle. In fact, after landing here, I've been to all of the major ports of Westeros. I've been to Oldtown and seen the Citadel. I've seen the goldsmiths of Lannisport. The Spicers of Gulltown. Seven Hells I was raised in King's Landing. This is nothing special to me." Rhaegar answered clearly in disbelief.

"And that's where you are wrong. This city is unique. It holds all of what makes Westeros whole. When you speak of the other great cities, it's true there are bigger and greater but they all have share a common characteristic." Aemon waited to see if Rhaegar had an answer. Disappointed he continued. "They only pay homage to the Seven."

"But the Manderlys are of the faithful!" Rhaegar cried. "I've yet to see any presence of the old gods here."

"Aha!" Aemon exclaimed softly with a smile. "Just so. You don't see it but you know it's there regardless. That is exactly the point I'm trying to make. No one sees the North for what it truly is."

"Uncle... I've ridden the Kingsroad from the Neck to Castle Black. I would've known if I had seen anything remarkable. It's a frozen wasteland. There's naught here but ice and snow."

"What of the people? Are they nothing? These people live in the coldest region of Westeros and yet they survive. How would you fare? You, who grew up with a golden spoon?"

"What's your point Uncle?" The irritated prince gritted out. "So what if the people are strong? You could say the same of the Dornish. They live in just as unbearable conditions. Why I'm sure many from Dorne would argue that their summers are just as intolerable as northern winters."

That had received a grunt of assent from one of his guards. No doubt it was Arthur.

"Very admirable I'm sure... " Aemon sighed. He wondered how he could enlighten his nephew of the future troubles in store.

"I'm not doing a good job of explaining this properly. How can I explain it to you... We'll have to go back to when the Faith Militant came to being. Then there were flocks of men who served under their banners willingly. They ranged from pious knights to street beggars. They abandoned their homes, their lands and their titles all for the sake of serving the Seven. They had attained such a force that Maegor need to take drastic measures to mitigate the damage.

The smallfolk might call him Maegor the Cruel but he had good reason to be. There's nothing more dangerous than a religious order with military might. The peasants may serve nobility but everyone, from farmers to kings, serve the deities as they are absolute.

That's one of the most fundamental lessons rulers learn. They must tread carefully around those who preach the faith and they must be equally cautious as not to grant them too much power. Here, in the north, they would never face such a problem. These northerners worship white trees with faces craved into them. Their gods ask for nothing. Not money, nor offerings, nor sacrifices.

The Stark's are the ones that hold the real power in the North. Should they move in revolt against the Iron Throne you'd be hard pressed to find allies that would support the crown over you among the northern men. Even if the Manderlys are of the faith they wouldn't revolt against the hand that fed them.

My brother Aegon knew this. He learned of it as he traveled the land and met with the smallfolk. It's why he sought to aid the people here. He was trying to appeal to them. From listening to the chatter it sounds as if much of what Aegon did has been dismissed."

"So what are you saying? Should I travel around the north with a caravan of grain and feed the needy? Should I summon the Stark's to King's Landing and execute them? I wouldn't go so far as to say that the situation is that dire. I almost united the Great Council, if not for Varys, then I'm sure I would have succeeded."

"Exactly Rhaegar. Almost. People are getting tired Rhaegar. In the North especially. They've stood apart from the Seven Kingdoms even more so than Dorne ever was. Rickard Stark is a keen ruler. I've learned that he married his heir to the Tully's to bring in the grain and if not for the king he would have also joined his house to the Baratheons and brought in their ships. It is clear to me that he was trying to build new bridges to bring in extra food that the Iron Throne took away.

Now though... Your father summons his daughter to court to execute her. That act alone has probably agitated three of the great houses. Mayhap four should the Arryns move with their neighbours. No the way you moved about and done things have made an mess of things. Life is not a song. You needn't of tried subterfuge to get what you wanted."

"It was father's command! Him and his prophecy. Besides its too late now. What does it matter if the north rebels?They're one barren kingdom, they've no resources. Their land is a frozen wasteland with naught but snow."

"I've told you foolish boy, the kingdom isn't as you imagine it to be. Should one rebel the others will follow. Then where would that leave us. Back to before Aegon's Conquest where we were nothing but islanders." Aemon snapped finally losing his patience. "No we'll need to soothe the north. They lost the New Gift by Royal Command. We'll rescind that order given certain amendments. It's not as if it's of any use to the Night's Watch, they haven't the manpower to maintain it."

"I can't see my lord father adhering to your way of thinking. He certainly isn't very fond of his northern subjects. He's probably the one who destroyed much of what my lord grandfather did."

"I see..." It was certainly clear to Aemon what needed to be done. It would all start as soon as the convoy arrived. From there Aemon would start saving his house from the brink of doom.

* * *

 **I should have edited this chapter a bit more but I didn't feel up to it. RL takes priority. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the disappointing news.**


	15. Azor Ahai

**I know it's been awhile since I last posted but I have some news. I'll be moving this story to the Asoiaf/ hp section eventually. I've also made changes to the first two chapters. I'd like to think that I've made them better. Updates will continue to be sporadic. Thank you for all of your support and understanding.**

 **Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You know... I think when we get back to Moat Cailin I'm going to make the walls bigger and better." Harry said as they walked atop the Black Walls of Volantis. They were easily twice as high and more than twice as thick. It made him feel inadequate. Especially since he couldn't apparate anywhere within the Black Walls.

"I never thought I'd see the day," His travelling companion said, surprise evident in her tone. "To think that Harry Potter is jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Look at this thing! It's massive! On top of all that, it's made of this black crystal stuff. It's unbreakable. I've tried blasting it and I've yet to make a dent. It was obviously made with magic!" Harry denied his obvious envy. He was more than a bit disgruntled though. To think these walls made what he did at Moat Cailin look like a sandcastle. That didn't sit right with him.

"Obviously... I mean how else do you expect such a monstrosity to be constructed. There's no sign of mortar or stones anywhere. I'm sure the Valyrian made it with their sorcery. They were the only ones capable of such. Well until you came along that is." She said, nudging him in the side.

He returned it with an easy grin before his eyes were drawn to her sweat-drenched shirt. He quickly looked away, blushing furiously, as he heard her snorting in laughter.

There wasn't a day that went by where she would try to entice him and damn it all she knew it was working. Half the time she didn't need to do anything as things just happened on their own. It was obvious that the Gods of this world were against him.

"I don't mind if you look Harry. Hell I wouldn't mind if you touched either. You certainly don't mind when we're abed." She whispered sultrily in his ear as she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her full, ample breasts flush against his back.

His mind and his hormones were constantly at war these days. He was a healthy, virile young man. It was only natural for him to be attracted to the brown haired beauty that was throwing herself into his arms. Personally he blamed Sirius. Why couldn't he have taught him a spell or a potion recipe for safe sex.

Harry could only mutter denials and attempted to keep his hormones in check. He reluctantly pushed her away when his state of arousal became painfully obvious.

"You might be quietly saying no Harry, but your body is screaming yes." Lyanna licked her lips sultrily as she gave his turgid length a leer. "Come Harry, come and sate your repressed, lustful urges."

Ever since they had left Lys, she'd started being more and more bold. It was almost as if they shared a room at this point. In fact he couldn't remember a morning since coming to this world where he wasn't greeted by her smiling face. He forcibly looked into her amused grey eyes.

"Let's get back to ground level. It's too hot up here and I've seen enough from up here. We can head down now." That had her pouting as he quickly turned away to deny her. He was at the end of his rope and needed a distraction. That or he needed to find this world's means of contraception.

"I want to see what's so amazing about the people inside these Walls. I can't believe these nobles don't let their feet touch the ground. They certainly aren't anything like the Valyrians of Lys."

"What would you know about the Valyrian Lyseni? You were too busy ogling their bedslaves."

He squawked in protest. He wasn't ogling the poor women. He was thinking of the best way to help them. Besides it wasn't like they had spent all that much time there in the first place. They left as soon as Lyanna had pointed out the Dornish Lord. She made a valid point and there was no sense waiting around. Not when they didn't know if the man had friends.

After Lys, they traveled east and made frequent stops on the coastline to camp and explore. He intervened several times, when the situation demanded it, freeing would-be slaves and releasing them from their captors. It was a thankless job and one that did little to help the situation at large.

"Are you done pouting?" He called out to Lyanna as he mounted his broom. "I'm about to fly down."

She hurried to his side and mounted behind him. It was ritualistic by this point as he landed in a quiet corner of what was known by the locals as Old Volantis. He disillusioned them so as to not draw attention to them. Without tattoos or palanquins they stood out like a knarl in a pride of kneazles.

"I hate it when you do that. It feels really uncomfortable." Lyanna's voice rang out from underneath his wand after he disillusioned her.

"It's better than being seen and raising a fuss because people don't walk here." Harry retorted, entirely flummoxed at the way people lived here. "I'd rather not draw unneeded attention in this ritzy place. Have you seen the size of these palaces? I thought that temple in Lys was big. It doesn't even compare to the one outside these walls. It disgusts me thinking about how many slaves were needed to build them, not to mention maintain them. That's not saying anything about how these people mark their slaves."

"They've lived like this for millennia. I don't think they know of any other way." Lyanna replied. It was clear from her tone that she was just as repulsed though clearly resigned to it.

"To me, the worst part is I can clearly see who's a slave and who's not. They weren't marked in Lys. It astounds me that for ever five or six slaves there's only one man. It honestly baffles my mind how people can tolerate living like this. Especially seeing as they outnumber their master's sixfold."

"I'm sure any resistance gets beaten out of them when they're taken in for training. They must start when they're very young."

It made sense. Although it was sickening, Harry could see how there wasn't any form of rebellion. These slaves had been brainwashed to serve their owners every whim. It was exactly how the house-elves used to be. Or so he thought when he learned of their servitude.

"We can't do anything about it now. Let's look around. I'm sure they don't let just anyone in here, not with those walls. Maybe we'll find what's so important about this place that they felt the need to seal it off to the world." Reaching back, he flailed around until he came in contact with Lyanna. Grasping her hand he opened his mouth to warn her but she beat him to the chase.

"Don't knock anything over... I know. We've been through this. You don't need to constantly repeat yourself." She grumbled.

She was clearly getting irritated so Harry pressed ahead without paying attention to his surroundings. So inattentive was he, he almost marched straight into a stationary palanquin. Flushing at Lyanna's snorting, he continued to walk ahead.

If he thought life outside of the Walls was bad, it was nothing compared to the streets. They were jammed packed with palanquins or as they called them here hathays. He even saw a couple of elephant riders.

"Let's go in here." Lyanna whispered, dragging him wherever she wished to go. It looked like a temple, though it was nothing like the Temple of the Lord of Light. It looked like a shack compared to the neighbouring palaces. They had quickly snuck inside behind a couple of arguing noblemen and made their way into the hall where a meeting was being held.

It was the largest gathering of blondes Harry had ever seen. There were old ones, short ones, baby ones and even deformed ones though most of them looked to be as old as school children. All of them were staring straight ahead at what was another blonde with the same unnerving violet eyed gaze.

Harry didn't even realize that Lyanna had dragged him to a bookshelf until she elbowed him.

"Stop gawking! We're not here for the lesson. Do your magic thing and copy some of the books. We're not going to understand a word that's written but it shouldn't be that hard to find an translator who'd be willing to translate it. This kind of text isn't found anywhere else in the world. Who knows what we'll find."

Harry only nodded thoughtfully as he quickly leafed through a tome. To him it was just a bunch of scribbles but he could understand Lyanna's point. It did no harm to copy the texts. With a Gemino he'd replicated several of the heavier manuscripts and cached them in his expanded pocket. He realized that he was slowly turning into Hermione.

"Let's stay until the end of the sermon. They might have more things hidden that only the privileged may see." Lyanna said. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself. Harry was sure that she hadn't had much of a chance nor the tools to snoop around and lurk in the shadows growing up in Winterfell.

Harry took that time to look around the temple waiting for the conclusion of the sermon. This whole place put him ill at ease. It reminded him of a classroom more than it did a temple. There were no murals, effigies, or coloured glass panes he would have expected to see in a Catholic Church. It was simply a dark chamber with a few lit candles.

Harry's attention was soon drawn to who he thought to be a priest. The man had stopped his chanting but it was what was in his hand that worried Harry. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Harry, acting quickly, had pulled Lyanna into his arms and covered them under his invisibility cloak.

"Harry? What's the mat-" Harry had quickly shushed her as he looked at the man in worry. The ruby studded sceptre was no longer pointed in their direction.

"Not so loud!" Harry hissed in a whisper. He didn't notice any changes in the priest's expression. "That priest must be a sorcerer and that sceptre must be his wand. I'm sure he was pointing it at us to cast a spell. He must have seen the floating books and realized what was going on. His chanting might have been an incantation of sorts. Who knows what he's done to us. I think he might've been lifting my charm."

"If I didn't know better I would have assumed that you're just using that as an excuse to feel me up. We're still under your stupid charm you twit. Look at us!" She whispered back harshly, slapping him with her invisible hand. "Gods, what's gotten you so tense?"

He had to admit that she had a point. He was a little on edge. In his defence, he hadn't expected there to be a place like this.

"I can't apparate in or out of here. That must mean there is someone here capable of magic. I thought maybe the blonde with the sceptre. He certainly sounded like the type with his chanting." If someone discovered them, getting away would become quite problematic.

"What of the Wall in the North? You couldn't apparate past that and I'm absolutely sure there's no one capable of magic in Westeros or Beyond the Wall."

"The Children are clearly involved. They must have something to do with it." He shot back though he remembered that it had only been the Children from Hogwarts that knew how to apparate.

"The Children's magic is nothing like yours. You know what? Who cares! The meeting is done, let's follow the man." She pushed him forward, following behind the sceptre wielding man. Harry, who was still suspicious of the man, cast muffliato on him earning a nudge from Lyanna.

"What'd you do to him now? You better not have knocked him out." She whispered, her tone indicated that she was clearly exasperated with his antics.

"I've only made it so he can't hear us speaking. We'd best stick close to him, we don't want to lose him." He explained sheepishly. He had stunned a lot of people over the course of the last few weeks. More so then he ever had in his life.

Harry was a bit disappointed as they followed the Valyrian. The winding passage was just as dull as the hall.

There was no comparison between this temple and every other palace protected by Volantis' Black Walls. It was lacklustre, it was like finding a run down house in a posh neighbourhood.

There weren't any redeeming features, nor was their any symbology that would have aided Harry in identifying the Valyrian's gods. He would have expected gold, or even an ostentatious display of wealth, or even the black crystal of the Black Walls. The only valuable things these monkish men possessed were their ruby studded sceptres.

"There's nothing for us here, let's get out of here." Harry was very discouraged by the lack of everything.

"We went through all this trouble only to run away?" Lyanna sounded aghast. "No, absolutely not. We're going to follow this man and see where he'll take us. After that if there's still nothing to be found we'll raid the biggest palace within these Walls." With that said she yanked on his arm and dragged him along the boring path.

Nothing Harry could say would dissuade the northern girl and so they continued following the preacher as he entered his palanquin and was slowly taken to the greatest palace in the centre of Old Volantis.

"Woah!" It was bigger than the fire temple outside of the Black Walls. He'd seen the structure from the top of the Walls and figured that the triangular building must be of some importance. "Let's hope back on the broom, I want to see something." Though he couldn't see her face he could imagine her smug expression. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

And up they went. There was nothing in the middle of the palace. It was like a triangular dough nut. Harry dived in a Wronski's Feint that had Lyanna screaming. It was, in Harry's opinion, a good bit of pay back for her being a smug know-it-all. He was soon levelling off and helping her off the broom and onto shaking legs.

"Right, let's explore!" He was glad he couldn't see her face, he was sure he was staring death in the eyes.

"Explore! I'll show you explore Harry Potter. Just you wait."

Lyanna had drifted off into her own little world, cackling madly. He probably had just signed his own death warrant but he figured that he should have been used to it by now.

"Well where do you think we should start looking?" They had come here at her suggestion she might as well make the calls.

"I think we should follow the man as we started off doing. That's what we came to do and that's what I'll continue to do."

"We've obviously lost him Lyanna. He disappeared into the Palace, remember." Harry said impatiently.

"What good are those lenses you wear if you don't use them? He's right behind you, you dolt. Look at where he's going."

The man had marched through the garden and was standing on an engraving on the ground. He had taken his sceptre in hand and planted it in the ground. He turned it in place and slowly began descending into the ground.

"That's got to be a winch! Quickly, after him!" Lyanna had raced off, dragging Harry along with her as they hopped onto the winch as quietly as they could. Or so they thought. The priest had obviously felt the added weight but with a quick confounding charm from Harry, he quickly overlooked their presence.

"I wonder how far down this thing goes? The one at the Wall goes all the way to the top. That's seven hundred feet! Mayhap this one will take us to where they mine the ore they use to forge their swords."

"This one is manually cranked, I'm sure it doesn't go that far down. It probably will take us to an underground cellar. It's probably where they store preserved food stuff." Harry didn't particularly believe that. This was probably the most secure underground chamber in the world. Harry knew it had to contain something of value.

He was hoping for something more from this excursion but it looked more and more likely that this was a huge waste of time. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen though, he just didn't know when.

"Who knows, mayhap we'll rediscover the secret to forging

Valyrian Steel. It's been lost to the ages. Father's Ice is one of the few that remain. They cost a fortune. I've even heard that some specially trained blacksmiths can rework it."

Harry just listened to the excitable lady as she babbled incessantly of her theories and ideas at what lied ahead. Their guide disregarded every word she said. He was too busy babbling this and that in his confounded state. Harry made sure to keep the winch in motion by twisting the sceptre. Soon enough, with a thud they hit rock bottom. Quickly lighting any torch he could find they left the winch.

Harry cursed the priest and stuck him to the wall to stop him from babbling and galavanting around the chamber. He might have a need for him later. He wasn't interested in waiting to find someone to translate books for him. He'd get the answers straight from the priest's mouth.

He might have a need for the man sooner. The underground chamber looked like a library. From the light it was clear to Harry that this room was made of the same material as the Black Walls were. Grabbing the first book in his reach he quickly thumbed through it.

"Why can't things ever be simple? Is it too much to ask?" Harry grumbled after looking through the third book on the shelf.

"What do you have there?"

"It's got to be a ledger. Or it might be a recipe book. I don't understand a word. Maybe I should just question the man. This had better be a recipe book." He quickly summoned the petrified native and released the charm.

"Do. You. Speak. The. Common. Tongue." Harry demanded slowly and clearly, holding his wand to the priest's throat threateningly.

The priest just looked at him with a dumb smile. Roughly shaking the confounded man, the man finally nodded which Harry took for ascent.

"What's in these books?" He asked pointing to the books in the chamber with his free hand.

"These are... Hm... They are vote tallies. We record the amount of votes each candidate receives." He answered woozily, swaying in Harry's grasp.

He knew it was too good to be true. As if these people would have potion recipes buried underground. He would have found a potioneer in town if they knew how to brew potions. "And these?" He had reached into his pocket and pulled out the books he copied.

"H-history." The priest yawned, clearly fatigued. "Valyrian history. The Forefather and the Forty. The First Dragon Rider. Stories like that. I teach the young of our ancestry. Wherever did you get them anyway? You're clearly not Valyrian. How'd you get them? How did you get here?" The charm on the man seemed to be warring off as he got his bearings.

"Is there anything else in this room?" Disregarding the man's questions. "Maps, recipes, magic?"

The priest only frowned at him, no longer willing to answer his questions. Irritated Harry broke into his mind and tried to gleam the information for himself. He was disappointed by what he learned. There wasn't much more than ledgers here. Trying to learn about this Forefather proved to be futile seeing as the man was withholding any information about him.

Harry was curious that this man was capable of using occulmency to such a degree that would deny him access to those memories. Try as he might, there was just no barging through and learning of this forefather. It astounded Harry that this man, even after being confounded, had the awareness to prevent this mental assault. Harry was about to leave in surrender when he learned of a map depicting the Valyrian road to the capital.

Harry left the man in his seat as he rushed off to find the map. He was about to try and summon it but was interrupted as Lyanna cried out to him.

"I've found a map Harry!"

When Harry reached her he saw the target of her interest. It looked positively ancient. With its fraying edges, golden surface and faint lines Harry assumed it was made during a time when the Valyrian Empire was still at the height of its power.

The Valyrian Peninsula wasn't split apart as it was in the Lyseni map. Furthermore it also had the capital clearly marked out as well as the roads leading to it. The map also looked like it would probably break apart in the wind so he casted an unbreakable charm to protect it. Rolling it up, he pocketed it and soon flew them out of the cellar and to the other side of the Black Wall.

"I guess we're all set to leave." Harry announced as they began to walk out of the city. "Or would you like to remain here for a little longer among these slavers."

"We should get something to eat." She suggested as her stomach rumbled in agreement. "Normally you'd enjoy eating the local food. Here, we've only just arrived and already you're ready to depart."

"I guess I'm just eager to head off to Valyria. I've finally gotten the general location of the Capital. If we head south-east from here we'll get there. Comparing the maps, it looks like it might either be sunken underwater or by the coast of the Smoking Sea."

"Why would you be eager to visit a place like that. We won't be able to see anything."

"You've never swam underwater and seen all there is to see. I promise you'll enjoy it. It's going to be remarkable."

"It should be, just think, you'll get to see me in my name-day suit. Just imagine all the fun to be had underwater with no one to see us but the fish of the sea!"

"It's not like your blouse leaves much to the imagination now. How different could it be when we're under the sea?"

Harry did his utmost not to gaze at her breasts, she had taken to cupping and primping them.

Something in the corner of his eye had caught his attention and soon he was no longer paying attention to his flirting with Lyanna. He didn't listen to her reply as they had just walked past the Red Temple. Standing atop the stairs leading inside Red Temple was a tall red-headed woman.

She was easily as tall as Ron. Harry didn't know why but he felt like he needed to get out of there. Lyanna must have seen something in his expression because she grasped his hand tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. He knew it wouldn't fool her but what else was he to do. He wouldn't seek out the Red Woman. He didn't know why but he felt that he really need to be somewhere else right now. He didn't care if Lyanna thought him insane. They needed to get away and the sooner the better.

"Let's go taste some of their delicacies. You're right, as always, we haven't eaten since we broke our fast."

While she wondered at his change of heart, Harry was quickly dragging them along, darting through alleys, changing their features with his wand. When he was through, he'd altered as much of their appearances as he dared. He couldn't leave anything up to chance.

"We need to stock up on extra food stuffs too. You gave a lot to the slaves you freed. You've almost nothing left in your trunk." He was glad that she hadn't caught on to his anxiety. He didn't even know why he was so worried about the priestess.

"Absolutely," agreed Harry, "and while we're at it let's get some of that lemon drink. I'm sure you'd like it better then you do pumpkin juice. Frankly it's a nice change." Little did she know that he could quickly replenish their stores easily. He had to admit though, fresh food tasted a lot better then magicked food did.

As they shopped and ate, he found that he wasn't so lucky. It didn't matter where they went, which stall they frequented or where they rested. The red woman or her servants showed up regardless. What was worse was that Harry could tell from her expression that she was looking for someone and he knew that someone was him. Her slaves, he knew they were hers thanks to their tattooed faces, were questioning merchants and other slaves.

"Alright what gives? Who's this lady we're hiding from? Why are we hiding from her? What could you have possibly done to her? Is she some jilted lover?" Lyanna was clearly enjoying seeing him panic. He could see the laughter in her eyes as they walked away from the market.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed. "She's not looking for me! Why would she be?" He voraciously denied. As he fiercely defended himself silence rang through the bazaar. Harry just knew he'd dread what came next.

The Red Woman was now standing above the listening crowd. Though he didn't understand a word it was clear that her words captivated her audience. Cheers of approval greeted her words as she finished her speech. When the cheers died, she continued, this time speaking in the common tongue with a fluidity that surprised Harry.

"Hear me Men of Westeros! Hear me and send word to your king! Hear me and tell your lords! Hear me and tell your families! You are being misled! Your False Seven will lead you to ruin. Your trees won't protect you. Your Drowned God won't save you. Only R'hllor's light will guide us to prosperity. Only his fires will save us. Accept his guidance before it is too late."

"I'd accept his light if it came with a night with you!" A man jeered in the crowd.

"How about you let me get a glimpse of where his light won't shine first? Then mayhap I'll think about it." And soon the market place soon erupted in jeers as sailors from the Seven Kingdoms mocked the Red God.

"She certainly attracting a lot of attention, isn't she Harry? I'm sure she'd be willing to show you where R'hllor's light doesn't shine." Harry wasn't sure if there was a right way to reply. He had to admit that the red-head was something else though.

"She's too tall for my tastes," Harry said dismissively. Snaking his arm around her waist, he squeezed Lyanna's arse firmly. "I prefer my women short." He'd been hoping to surprise her. This was the first time he'd openly made an advance on her. It clearly backfired as she just drew closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't even swat his hand away. Ginny would never have let him feel the goods.

"Soon you shall realize your folly. Soon you'll come back to R'hllor, begging for his mercy. There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.

It's been foretold. I've seen him in the fires. He's come to save us from the Long Night. Repent heathens, for if not, you will doom us all."

Harry sighed in relief hearing her foreboding words. There was no way that he could be Azor Ahai. Not now with her having defined how Azor Ahai will come. It was the end of winter when he arrived.

"I guess you were worried for nothing. Still though, it's a shame that you're not this Azor Ahai character. Bards and minstrels would si-" Harry simply snogged her quiet. He didn't need her fouling his good mood with her joking. He wasn't Azor Ahai and that was good enough for him.

"Wow..." Lyanna sighed, breathless from the kiss. Harry wondered if he had broken the poor lady. First squeezing her arse, now snogging her breathless. Maybe he'd gone too far and used too much tongue. It served her right for all the suffering he'd been put through in the mornings. Lightly jostling her, she roused from her bewildered state.

"Can you kiss me like that again?" She smiled droopily at him.

"I can see that you enjoyed that." He chuckled at her half-lidded expression. She didn't seem capable of words as she simply hugged herself to his side tightly.

"Mm." She raised her puckered lips for another kiss. Harry obliged laughingly. He had to admit, he missed the physical side of his past relationship. Although Ginny was unwilling to go beyond snogging, she was always up for it.

Remembering their surroundings Harry pulled back to her moan of protest. She had her hands in his hair and tried to pull him back down.

"Lyanna," He murmured against her lips, "I don't think this is the proper place to be doing something like this."

She didn't seem capable of words as she breathed heavily.

"Then... Where... Is...?" She huffed.

He chuckled as he dragged her along. "I don't know about you but I think I'd prefer a more secluded area. We've drawn quite a crowd." He didn't realize just how much attention he'd drawn as he led Lyanna out of the market place.

"Let's get the rest of the stuff we need and then we can leave for Valyria. I don't want to meet the poor sap they call Azor Ahai."

"You wouldn't like to meet him?"

"Only to pass on my condolences."

"I'd have thought you'd be by his side. The Chosen One and Azor Ahai, fighting side by side. Saving the world from the Wight Walkers."

"I'll fight, but it won't be at his side. Something's telling me that wherever he'll be, the Red Woman won't be far behind."

"You really don't like that red woman. What's there not to like? She's got full breasts, red hair, a narrow waist. I'm sure there are more than a few men here allured by her exotic accent. Gods she's got a figure to die for! I just don't understand what's got you so jittery about her."

"There's just something off..." He couldn't put it into words. "I don't know how to explain it but my gut's telling me that she's dangerous..." He trailed off before shrugging.

He didn't need to look at Lyanna to know that she was sceptical.

"You know my father, he told me that it's best to face your fears. Let's go see Red and speak with her. I'm sure whatever's worrying you will abate as soon as you speak with her."

"I'd rather not... I'm not even willing to spy on her, let alone talk with her. I can just feel that something's amiss."

"Just imagine she's one of your Weasley friends. Wouldn't that make it easier to speak with her? They have red hair too."

"What's her red hair got to do with anything!?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You've never turned my hair red. Blonde, grey, yellow sure. But never red. I thought you got sick of all the red in your life and decided to avoid it at all costs."

"Those are the only colours I can manage!" He blurted out in embarrassment. "I got lucky when I turned your hair grey, I was aiming for pink." Harry turned away, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't change my hair blue. It wasn't because you were being mean. It was more like you didn't know how."

"I'm sure all it takes is a slight modification to the motions the wand goes through. Instead of an upward flick maybe I make a downward flick. Here let me try it."

"No!" Lyanna cried. She edged away from him. "You'll probably take out all my hair."

"It wouldn't be that hard to regrow it. In fact I have the potion ready in my trunk. I brewed it just in case I somehow messed up."

That led to a merry chase through the city. Many of the slaves, nobles and seafarers were left gawking at the odd display. When Harry chased the wolf maid to a dark alley he scooped her into his arms and spun them out of the city.

"I guess we're all set to go then." A breathless Lyanna could only nod as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Do we have everything?"

"Clothes, food, maps and the broom I think we're all set t-"

Someone had interrupted them. He had thought that they'd manage to escape. He thought their disguise would have kept her away. He thought that he did a good job hiding their features. So why in the name of all that was good and just did she find them here?

"Azor Ahai!" She breathed. Harry could swear he heard a reverent and lustful tone in her voice. "I've been waiting for your return. I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to serve you."

Sighing he put Lyanna down. He might need to keep his wand at the ready in case this insane priestess tried something.

"Azor Ahai? I'm afraid you've mistaken me. I've no idea what you're talking about." He denied. It was easiest to act ignorant. Deny, deny, deny. He wouldn't be sucked into her prophecy and Azor Ahai nonsense. No sir! He had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"You were there in the market place." The way she said it made it sound like it was a crime. "You were listening to me speak. I saw you there!"

"I wasn't listening to your fear-mongering, I was too busy admiring your beauty. It's shocking to see someone so divine serving the faith. I'd have expected one such as yourself to be queen." He invented wildly. How had she found them? Where had she come from? Why wouldn't she leave him alone? What had he done to earn such ire?

"You see, you lie! You believe me to be spreading fear and creating chaos. How else would you know of what I was speaking of, if you didn't listen."

"Exactly, I'm a liar. Would your Azor Ahai lie and admit to lying? That doesn't sound like a very noble saviour." Harry turned to Lyanna hoping for support. "Right?"

"What are you willing to do in exchange for my cooperation?" She whispered in his ear. He couldn't believe she would use his fear of this woman to her advantage. He just stared at her cheeky smile as he plotted her demise.

"I'm not Azor Ahai!" He repeated firmly, looking the redhead in her brown eyes. It was a difficult to maintain eye contact as she'd crossed her arms under her bust bringing them to greater prominence.

"I saw you in Lys as you spoke to Thoros! I saw your doubt as you indulged him. I heard your laughter as you ran away. Most important of all I heard you, Lyanna Stark, as you called out to Harry and named him Azor Ahai!" Harry had immediately drawn his wand and forced Lyanna behind him. He hated it when he was right. He may as well learn what this priestess was capable of. She must have some gift if she could see him from that far away.

"T'was naught but a jape!" Lyanna cried. It sounded like she didn't even notice the use of her name.

"That's not what's important here Lyanna!" Harry barked rounding on the priestess, weighing her. "What's important is how she found out about you!"

"When Lyanna named you, I wondered who you were? Where you came from? What was your purpose? Why is it only now that you've appeared? I sought to divine your path in my fires to better understand you. It was the first time they've ever failed me.

I didn't understand why your path was so clouded. I decided to follow Lyanna's and soon learned why. My fires do not see beyond the Great Wall of Ice. Lyanna's path was the one closest to yours and I've learned a great deal. From what I've seen, you've already caused a great chasm to form. People that would have died are still among us. People that should have lived are now dead or will die.

Before your intervention I had foreseen a Great War. One to wreak havoc in your Seven Kingdoms. Now nothing is written in stone. Nothing is as it should be. Only Azor Ahai could cause such devastation."

"Divination's always been a rather wooly subject to me. I wouldn't put much faith in it. I've heard Arithmancy works a damn sight better when you're gambling." Harry deflected while thinking on her words. "Besides just because I've rescued a damsel in distress does not mean that I'm suddenly your Azor Ahai!"

"It must!" She implored earnestly. She was advancing towards him, her exquisite body swaying seductively.

"Impedimenta!" He cast reflexively, "Stay where you are!"

"What's the harm in listening to what she has to say?" Lyanna said from behind him. "It won't hurt, besides I would like to hear of this Azor Ahai."

"Yes, of course! I shall tell you of Azor Ahai! You shall hear of his greatness, of his sacrifice." Harry wondered how she managed to shake off his charm so easily. First the priest and now the priestess. Perhaps it was something to do with their religion.

"Oh go on then! Clearly I don't get a say in any of this!" Harry grumbled. Taking that for ascent his stalker had begun to weave her tale.

Sadly it wasn't, as promised, a tale of greatness. Simply put, some bloke decided that he needed six months to make a sword. The first and second attempts were failures but somehow on the third attempt, after stabbing the sword through his wife's chest, he had somehow completed it. Now Harry wasn't the most knowledgeable when it came to the art of sword making but even he could see how ineffective that method was.

"That's rubbish! Absolute lunacy!" Harry cried in disbelief. "You can't expect me to believe that! Stabbing a sword through your wife's chest! That's insanity!"

"That does sound really twisted." Lyanna chimed in agreeably. He was glad that she finally agreed with him.

"To wield a powerful sword, one must make an equal sacrifice." The red priestess said in defence of her saviour.

"No, I've had it! You're barking if you think I'll listen to your Azor Ahai!" He should have just stunned the wench and obliviated her. This Azor Ahai couldn't possibly be Godric Gryffindor. He didn't forge his sword by stabbing it through his wife's chest. He didn't even make the damned thing. Seeing that the priestess would not drop it and leave them be Harry decided to prove her wrong. What was the worst that could happen? He was dealing with a fortune teller after all.

"Let's go back to your prophecy shall we? What was it? There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world." He recited. "I'm sure you've realized that winter's just ended. How could I be him when spring's just begun?" He was glad that the priestess had no words in response. He pressed on, not giving her time to mount an argument in defence.

"Now what was that last bit? Something about a dreaded hour and the Red Sword of Heroes. Well I can tell you one thing about your red sword. I'm no swordsman. In fact Lyanna's a better sword than I'll ever be."

Though Harry denied the validity of her prophecy, his mind was racing as he interpreted the verses. Could the long summer refer to the four months after the battle at Hogwarts? School had abruptly ended at the beginning of May when normally it ended by the end of June. Summer normally only lasted July and August.

What was more, the Bleeding Stars could only refer to the Red Comet that had opened the path between the realms. Maybe he was just reading to much into things. His mind was making connections where none should exist. Harry wanted to bash his head against something. He should have never stayed and listened to this nonsense.

"If it was nothing more than lunacy, why is it that I see your uncertainty." The red priestess shot back clearly noticing his moment of self-doubt.

"What about Lightbringer? I don't have it, I can't wield it." Harry was desperate to leave this awful place. He would have stunned her then but found that he couldn't move his wrist to make the proper wand movements. Perhaps there was more to Red then he first thought. He was suddenly intrigued by this new development.

"Of course you don't have it! I'll have to forge a new one."

"And do what with it? Hang it above my fireplace?" He continued to antagonize the woman. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, especially seeing as he felt as though someone had used the body bind curse on him.

"Harry? Why can't I move?" Lyanna called from behind him. Harry couldn't see her but he was sure that his companion was in a similar state.

"Why do you insist upon being obtuse? Accept your duty! Allow me to serve you!" Harry could do nothing but watch as the red priestess started towards them once again.

"I'm afraid that Lyanna here wouldn't take to kindly to me consorting with other women. Seeing as I'm rather attached my bollocks I'd prefer if you didn't." Harry said to no avail. The woman was now standing just feet away, gazing at him with an expression of rapture.

"I am Melisandre, shadowbinder of Asshai! We are the epitome of sorcery. We've endured through millennia. We've remained powerful while others such as the Ghiscari, the Valyrians, and even the Warlocks of Qarth have been reduced to nothing. I can teach you. I can help you."

Harry had never heard of shadowbinders. He was sure they didn't exist back in England. Glancing down at his shadow he noticed that it was overlapped with that of Melisandre's. No doubt due to his close proximity to Lyanna, hers would be just as conjoined. So focused was he with their shadows, he didn't notice Melisandre's arms wrapping around him.

"Come Harry," she purred in his ear. "Together we'll show these heathens of your greatness. Together we'll show the world of R'hllor's might." Harry could do nothing as she manipulated his arms, using his his left hand to cup her clothed breast while her left cupped his cheek. "Come Harry, come and together we'll sate your repressed, lustful urges." He opened his mouth to protest only for Melisandre to kiss him.

It was unlike any kiss he'd ever experienced before. He couldn't move his hands. He couldn't turn his head. It was very uncomfortable as she butted her head against his and her tongue sloppily played with his own. Harry could still feel all of her being in the simple gesture of affection. The hunger, the want, the heat and the passion.

He desperately tried to push it back and hold off the onslaught but she seemed intent on shoving her tongue down his throat, grinding her core against his increasingly hard manhood. In the background he could faintly hear Lyanna's growling and strained voice as she fought against her constraints.

In what felt like an eternity, Melisandre pulled away, her bosom heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Harry, obviously not as affected, apparated out of her reach and shadow. He reappeared a dozen feet away poised to stun and subdue her. As soon as Melisandre was down, he was immediately tackled by a furious Lyanna.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" She cried as she shook him by his shoulders on the ground.

"Then I wouldn't have learnt anything!" Harry said in defence of his actions. "Besides weren't you the one that told me that it would do no harm to listen to her."

"I said listen to her! Not kiss her!"

"She kissed me! I was just as frozen as you!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I could hear you moaning."

"She was grinding against me!" Harry cried in outrage.

"You should've broken free sooner. I didn't need to see that!" Lyanna continued petulantly though she rolled off of him.

"It won't happen again." Harry swore smiling. "But it was certainly worth it." He continued regardless of Lyanna's thunderous expression. "I've learnt something very intriguing." It was remarkable how quickly Lyanna went from angry to pensive.

"About Asshai?"

"Yes!" Harry cheered. "You heard her, Asshai is the only place where sorcery is still practiced. Maybe I'll learn how she froze us. It's my best bet to find anything magic related."

"But I thought we were heading to Valyria? That's why we came here." Lyanna didn't look too thrilled about Harry's enthusiasm for Asshai.

"I suppose. It's very close by. I'm sure we'll get there before sun down if we leave now. We probably won't spend much time there though. Not now that I've heard of Asshai."

"What are you going to do about her?" Lyanna clearly didn't like Melisandre. The disdain was practically oozing from Lyanna as she glared at the priestess of R'hllor.

"Leave her be. I'm sure someone will come looking for her. Her slaves are probably waiting for her return."

"I'd rather drown her in the river. Let her dine with the fishes. It's the least she deserves."

Harry was worried at her ominous tone. He hurriedly draped his arm around her shoulders and walked away from the downed priestess.

"How about we just forget about this whole thing? Let's just get out of this sick city and fly to Valyria. The sooner the better." Harry was struggling with Lyanna as she continued turning back every so often to get a glimpse of Melisandre.

"Are you sure we shouldn't kill her? What if she finds us again?"

"I doubt she could... Unless she has a extremely fast ship or can apparate she'll never catch us." Harry assured the northern beauty. "I'm sure we'll never see her again."

"I should kick her a few times. I'll feel better if I do." Lyanna had shrugged off his arm and tried to do just that only for Harry to pull her back just before she could swing her leg back.

"And what? Wake her up? My magic doesn't seem to have as much of a hold of the people like her. It could be that she's going to awaken soon. We'll need to leave as soon as I get my bearings."

They took off, flying over the sea, heading for what Harry hoped to be the Valyrian capital. His interest had waned in the supposed wasteland. With the Warlocks of Qarth and Melisandre of Asshai, Valyria didn't even register on his mind now. That would change as soon as he gazed upon what was left behind. What he would learn there would shake him to his very core.

* * *

 **Recognized quotes can be attributed to the wiki or the GRRM books. Thanks for reading**.


	16. Valyria

**I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy reading this chapter. As always I don't own anything.**

 **0000000**

 **Lyanna**

"This isn't how I imagined Valyria would be," Lyanna grumbled as she stared out into the bleak smog.

"Oh?"

"Maester Walys would always speak of it in scorn. He would either curse their slavery, retch at their incestuousness or mock their civilization. You'd expect they'd be as uncivilized as wildlings from beyond the wall the way he went on about them." She explained, "had I believed everything he said I'd have never expected them to be capable of something like this."

It had been a couple of days since they had left the Free City of Volantis. For some reason Harry had been eager to fly away so they set off at a brusque pace. He had flown them southeast, following the Valyrian Road, for half a day until clouds of ash and poisonous smog from active volcanoes impeded their path.

At the time she thought that there was no possible way for anything to survive in what she considered to be the most inhospitable region of the world. There was incendiary ash in the air, poisonous vapours leaking out of cracks in the earth and lakes of liquid fire strewn all across the land. It was no wonder the Valyrian Freehold had been reduced to nothing.

Harry's magic proved invaluable as it protected them while they searched the plagued filled land for signs of civilization. She had given up hope when they finally stumbled upon it.

"This place reminds me of the Isle of Faces in the centre of the Gods Eye." Lyanna reminisced. Whether the palace had been built in the centre of this lake of liquid fire she didn't know but it was amazing all the same. "It's a shame you don't have eyes, you could see it for yourself. It's enormous." She continued, stretching her arms wide.

The Valyrians had constructed their palace to resemble an enormous flame surrounded by tall spires. All of the structures easily stood taller than Hightower of Oldtown. "I wonder how long it took to build. Making something this incredible must've taken ages."

"Not necessarily." Harry's magical talking hat disagreed. "You've seen how quickly Harry built Moat Cailin. It's very likely these Valyrians used whatever sorcery they knew to raise these behemoths. How else would it still be standing? How else would it repel all the smog, noxious fumes and burning lava? And what else would have stripped you of all of Harry's enchantments when you first arrived?"

Lyanna shivered as she recalled the toe-curling sensations. She thought Harry disillusioning her was an unpleasant experience. Landing at the top of the structure when they first arrived had made her feel as though her skin had been lit aflame. Just the thought had her twitching in discomfort.

"That's not saying anything about their ingenious recreation of the Floo Network," the hat continued, disregarding her discomfort. "It's no wonder Harry's so fascinated by what these individuals accomplished. They're so astounding that I know you've barely scrapped the surface of what these people were capable of."

"Speaking of Harry, what's taking that fucking idiot so long to come up?" Lyanna interjected before the hat could continue praising the Valyrians and their innovations. Speaking about the Valyrians brought back memories that she wished to forget.

"Once Harry sets his mind to something, there is little that will deter him from getting the answers he seeks." The Hat replied, somehow sounding mildly amused. "I'm sure that it'll be quite some time before he returns. Especially since there aren't any obstacles, like classes or detention, luring him away."

"But we've been here for two days!" Lyanna snapped angrily. "What else could there be? He wasn't interested in helping me clean out the armouries! He wasn't interested in looking for the crypts! He wasn't even interested in looking for dragon eggs! We're in the heart of Valyria! What could possibly be more interesting than Dragon Eggs!"

"I don't think Harry's had the most pleasant experiences when it comes to dragons."

She disregarded the blatant blasphemy. Dragons were amazing. Sure they couldn't hold a candle to direwolves but they were still incredible. "I left him in that gods-forsaken library ages ago! You'd expect he'd get hungry!"

"Didn't he leave you with a mirror to call him with?"

"Of course he did." She muttered. Just as he had done when they left Ned in Starfall, Harry had used his magic to make her one of his mirrors to call him with. He told her to call for him in case she needed him or got lost. "I've tried using it but he hasn't replied."

"I see..."

"The least he could've done was left me with a way to speak with Ned," she grumbled, pulling out her mirror. "I could've bragged about my adventures or asked Ashara for some help." Suddenly her reflection in the mirror disappeared and was quickly replaced by the clear blue sky, laughter and splashing water.

"Ned!" She yelled, hoping her brother would hear her. Just as she was going to yell again, the sky disappeared and was replaced by a surprised Ashara Dayne. Or was it Stark now?

"Ashara!" Lyanna cheered, "I can't believe that I never thought to try this before! I've been going insane with no one to speak to but a burnt old talking rag!"

"Who's a burnt old rag!?" The indignant Hat retorted.

"Lyanna? What's this! A talking rag?" Ashara asked. It was obvious she was confused by the whole situation she stumbled into.

"Harry's got a talking hat that he broug- Argh! Who cares about the stupid hat! Tell me of the Seven Kingdoms! Tell me of Ned! Has there been any mishaps? Has Robert drowned? Has Aerys tripped and died? Has my br-"

"Lyanna!" Ashara interrupted her. "Slow down! What are you blabbering about? It can't have been that long since you've left here! I'm sure you'd of heard if anything's happened there in Sunspear."

Ashara's assumption brought her up short. "Sunspear?" Lyanna repeated, memories of the Dornish capital coming to mind. She quickly corrected her brother's lover. "No, it's been awhile since we've left there. We've already made it to Valyria!"

Lyanna watched as her soon-to-be goodsister gaped. She chuckled in amusement as she waited for Ashara to reply.

"You-You've already made it to Valyria? But I thought..."

Lyanna quickly nodded, grinning in amusement as it took some time for Ashara to process this new development.

"I think I can finally understand what Ned was going through when he was travelling with you." Ashara said before she began grinning wickedly. "I'll have to show him how much I appreciate it."

"Speaking of Ned, how is he? Do I still have a brother?" Lyanna quickly asked. She didn't want to hear what her brother got up to in the privacy of his bedroom. Especially when she hasn't had any luck with Harry.

"He's fine, a bit sunburnt but fine," Ashara laughed. "My lord father's a bit disgruntled but it's a blessing Allyria's around to distract him. She's become the light of his eye and he doesn't have much time for me. He doesn't show it but I'm sure he's happy I've found a kind and noble man to marry."

"Why couldn't my father allow me the same?" Lyanna grumbled dejectedly. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ashara. "Is Ned anywhere nearby? I'd love to tell him what I've seen and what I've found."

"I've shoved him into the Torrentine. The poor thing still hasn't gotten used to the sun or the heat so I thought some swimming would do him some good. It'll be awhile before he gets back here though. Once he gets in the water, it takes ages for him to get out. I was about to join him when I heard someone calling his name." Ashara replied, looking away from the mirror.

"How long do you think we have before he joins us? I have something to ask." Lyanna didn't want her brother listening in on what would surely aggravate him.

"He'll be awhil-" Ashara began before frowning, returning to look into the mirror. "Wait a moment. You're in Valyria right?"

"Yes," Lyanna nodded.

"What do you mean 'yes'!" Ashara exclaimed, scowl on her pretty face. "Valyria is synonymous with death. People have died just trying to get there. How in the Seven Hells are you calmly standing around and speaking with me?"

"They certainly haven't tried flying here." Lyanna chuckled amusedly. She quickly summarized their flight and discoveries. "It contradicts everything I've heard from the maester."

"So do you have any idea what's caused the Doom?" Ashara asked softly as if it were a great secret.

"Harry said something about earthquakes and volcanoes but I didn't pay much attention. I was more excited about exploring the palace."

"Where is our famous wizard then? I'd of thought you'd be glued to each other's side by this point."

"He's around." Lyanna scowled. She been hoping to ask Ashara for some advice but now that the time had finally come she wasn't sure how to put it into words. Luckily Ashara must have seen something in her expression as she immediately pounce onto the subject.

"I guess you haven't had much luck getting into his bed then." Ashara deduced with a frown.

"Of course not!" Lyanna groaned out in frustration. "He must be the only man in all of the Seven Kingdoms to turn down sex. Here I am throwing myself at him but instead of being a man and taking me, he just turns me down time after time. So I figured I'd try and soften him up a bit but just when I think I'm finally getting somewhere, he pushes me to the side and forgets all about me as soon as we get here." Suddenly everything she had been repressing burst forth in a torrent of frustration and anguish. Needing advice, Lyanna told Ashara of her struggles, of her attempts and of her failures.

"I've tried being meek and shy. I've tried being jealous and aggressive. I've tried being compliant and weak. What else am I to do? Is it because I don't sew? Or that I don't cook? Or am I too young? Or am I just plain ugly?"

"It could be that he's gay?" Ashara said in a sympathetic tone.

"No, I don't think so." Lyanna countered, immediately dismissing the possibility. She'd seen the way he blushed ogling women's breasts. There was no way he swallowed swords.

"You never know..." Ashara seemed amused as she began to taunt her. "Prince Oberyn has been known to enjoy the company of men from time to time and I bet you never considered that philandering lout to be interested in same sex."

"He didn't seem all that interested in men when he was busy fucking that Lyseni bedslave." Lyanna mumbled blushingly as she could finally put a name to a face.

"You've seen Oberyn?"

"In Lys," Lyanna answered before shaking her head. "That's not important! How am I going to get this idiot to fuck me!"

"I don't see why you are in such a rush." Ashara replied. "It's not like Robert, or even Prince Rhaegar for that matter, can chase you across the narrow sea. Especially seeing as you're essentially untouchable where you are."

"But that's what I'm worried about! What if they somehow manage as we have. However unlikely it sounds, who knows what can happen. You'd have never expected me to be here! That's why I need to lose my maidenhead! It's the only way they'll lose whatever interest they have in me!" Lyanna countered aggressively. "It's the only way I can put all this behind me and move on!"

"Hah! Stop speaking nonsense! You losing your maidenhead will do nothing of the sort! Rhaegar's been obsessed with that prophecy for as long as I've been in court. Longer even! Now that he's found the ice to his fire he'll stop at nothing to get to you! The only way he'd lose interest in you would be if you were dead. And as for your betrothed... From what Ned's told me about him, I'm certain that he's embraced the Baratheon words and is rushing to King's Landing post-haste."

"So what would you have me do then?" Listening to Ashara disheartened her. She did make a valid point though. As long as she remained with Harry, there was no way that anyone could catch her.

"Let things happen naturally. Stop throwing yourself at him and let him come to you. You have plenty of time. Besides, he's just a man. How much longer can he last? They're driven by their lust."

"Really?" Lyanna replied skeptically. She wondered where Ashara came up with this claptrap. Harry certainly didn't seem to fit the typical mould of man and whenever she did corner him, his magic always got in the way. But what if she separated the two. "I guess I'll have to wait and see. I've got nothing to lose."

"Exactly," Ashara nodded encouragingly. "Enjoy yourself! Now that I've seen this thing work I'll let you know if anything serious happens and you can tell me of all the wonders you've seen. Don't worry yourself about petty things like Robert or-"

"Robert?" Ned's voice interrupted in the background.

Lyanna held the mirror at arms length trying to distance herself from the sounds of shrieking laughter and kissing. Luckily it wasn't long before her brother's reflection appeared in the mirror besides that of Ashara.

"Is there anything wrong Lyanna? What's this about Robert?"

"You haven't seen or heard from me in more than a fortnight and that's the first thing you ask?" Lyanna smirked as Ned floundered. Glad that she managed to redirect Ned's attention she continued. She had no wish to speak with Ned about his best friend. "How did your meeting go with Lord Dayne? Did a falling star crush you? Did it judge you unworthy?"

"How did you hear me!?" Ned groaned as Ashara laughed beside him.

"I didn't. It's easy to guess what you're thinking, brother of mine. Are you sure you want to marry him, Ashara?"

"Lyanna!" Ned barked over Ashara's renewed laughter. "Well, there isn't much for me to say really. It went a lot better than I thought it would. Lord Dayne has kept me busy."

"Have you heard from father?" Lyanna asked. "Mayhap I'll speak with him once I've finished speaking with you."

"Aye," Ned confirmed nodding. "Father has been in correspondence with Lord Dayne. They've been busying negotiating plots and what not. Lord Dayne seemed pleased when he heard that the moat had been restored. I didn't think that it still meant something this far south."

"Of course it is. Moat Cailin was the north's most important stronghold with three broken towers. Imagine how great it is now with twenty!"

"Hm... I guess you do have a point. Now what's this about Valyria? Have you really made it there? Have you actually found something?" Ned asked, awe colouring his tone and expression. "Is there really more than fire and brimstone?"

"There's so much more!" She declared avidly. "Just wait until I return. I might not have found the secret to forging Valyrian Steel but I found plenty of it here. There are all kinds of swords, maces, and axes. I've even found daggers and arrowheads. There's even full suits of armour."

She had raided the armoury and claimed every piece of Valyrian steel she could find. She had found enough to arm a score of knights.

"I'm sure I misheard you." Ned replied after a long moment of silence. "It sounded as if you've found and raided an armoury of Valyrian Steel weapons. That can't possibly be ri-ugh!"

"Of course that's what she said!" Ashara retorted. "She's in Valyria what else do you expect her to find!"

"Harry thinks that this is or was the capital and I think he's right. It would make sense seeing as all the weapons are of the highest quality. Not to mention the sheer size of the place. Did I mention how enormous it is?"

"How will you be bringing all of that stuff home?" Ned asked reasonably. "It must be extremely heavy!"

"Harry's magicked a Valyrian steel chest to hold everything. He's made it so we can drag it around with the least bit of effort. He can even shrink it so that it'll fit in his pocket."

"What next? Have you found a dozen dragon eggs? Is Harry preparing to hatch them?" Ned sighed, he was clearly exasperated. "I guess I'll have to start watching the sky and wait until you return home flying with a hoard of dragons."

"You'd think that would've been the first thing I'd look for but they've all been petrified." She moaned thinking about all of the ruined eggs. "Each and every last one of them. It's such a shame that none of them survived the Doom. I'd've liked a pet dragon. Not as much as a direwolf pup, but it would have been nice."

"Aye, I suppose it would." Ned agreed absentmindedly. "Have you any idea where you're off to next?"

"I'm starting to think that Harry will go to the ends of the earth in search of whatever Magic he can find." Lyanna explained. "Before we landed here, he was planning on going to Asshai. He was also talking about heading to Qarth to meet the Warl-"

A rumbling noise interrupted her and she quickly noticed the spires surrounding the palace had begun slowly inching closer.

"Lyanna! What's going on! Why're you shaking? Is everything alright?"

She cursed as she turned back to Ned and Ashara's pale expressions.

"I'm going to find Harry! This is probably his fault!" Lyanna tried to reassure her brother, "I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know!"

Ignoring her brother's cry, she rushed to the fire transporter. She was going to beat that wizard black and blue if she found out he had anything to do with this.

 **0000000**

 **Harry**

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he looked around at the devastation he caused. "This doesn't look good." If Hermione were here she would definitely not appreciate what he'd done to the place. Especially since it was a library. Perhaps he shouldn't've taken his anger out on the bookcases. It wasn't the most sensible thing to do. In his defence, the lack of understandable literature made for an aggravating learning environment.

He turned away from the wreckage nodding in satisfaction. The library deserved it for being so damn useless. He literally had mountains of priceless information available to him and yet it was utterly useless. He had probably browsed through hundreds of scrolls and tomes trying to divine how the Valyrian sorcerers learnt and practiced their craft.

As far as he could tell it was mostly centred around the use of fire. He was astounded at what some of their drawings depicted. It made Dumbledore's own feats seem meagre in comparison. If that weren't enough, there was also their own rendition of the Floo Network. From what he could tell, they used it to mobilize entire armies to devastating effect. It was no wonder they had little difficultly conquering Essos.

He froze when he heard a groaning sound that rattled the whole palace. Turning to look outside he noticed the spires coming closer.

"Shit!" He cursed again as he began looking around his cluttered workspace. "What did I do? What did I do?"

It was then the fireplace flashed and out came his travelling companion. It was obvious she was just looking for an excuse to beat him up.

"What did you do!?" Lyanna screeched as she barrelled towards him.

"I'm not exactly sure..." He replied, trying to remain calm and observe the scene before him. That obviously wasn't what Lyanna wanted to hear as she immediately began hitting him.

"Ow! Wait a second! Now let's just calm down! Everything's going to be alright!" Retreating from the aggravated young woman, Harry quickly began searching the room for anything he could find. He wondered if he hit a lever or something when he was making a mess.

There was more groaning and rumbling as the spires came to a stop and then they began tilting. Suddenly an image in a scroll he found made a lot more sense.

"I guess some of these scrolls weren't so useless after all." He mumbled before yelling. "It's just the defence mechanism!"

"The defence mechanism?" She repeated slowly. "What do you mean the defence mechanism?"

"When I started wreaking havoc here, the palace probably sensed something amiss so it activated its defences."

"But what's happening?"

Summoning the scroll depicting the structure he proceeded to show her the blueprints of the building. The drawing depicted the giant flame-like palace surrounded by spires. Another illustrated what looked to be a black pyramid comprised of the spires encompassing the flame palace.

"Essentially, it's a pyramid."

"So we're stuck inside this pyramid?" Lyanna asked with a frown.

"Sure."

"I see..." She nodded before smacking the back of his head.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, retreating in fear of continued abuse. "What was that for!"

"What was that for! What was that for?" She repeated angrily, trying to hit him again. "What do you think you're doing down here! Weren't you the one who said that we had to be careful?"

"It's not my fault the library was so unhelpful," he replied defensively, holding his hands up to protect himself. "It deserved it."

"It doesn't matter if it deserved it! How are we supposed to get out of here!?"

"Don't worry, as soon as I've cleaned up, everything will be as it was. It won't take long." He tried to sound reassuring. Truthfully, he had no idea.

"You better hope so!" She grumbled as he began sorting out the library. "But why has it taken so long for something like this to happen? Shouldn't it have earlier? You'd think this sort of thing would have happened when I was stealing every piece of Valyrian steel I could find."

She made a valid point. This would've been the prefect trap for thieves.

"I can only guess but I would put it down to arrogance. They believed themselves to be invincible." Harry theorized as he continued restoring the room. "And it's clearly warranted. I mean who in their right mind would dare steal from these people."

"That's true. Or mayhap nothing has happened because we haven't left the palace yet? Do you think something'll happen when we leave?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" He replied as he finished. It wasn't long before the groaning noise could be heard again. "You see, everything will be fine. Now let's go get something to eat!"

 **00000000**

"It's such a shame." Harry sighed after they had finished their meal. "I'm finally here and yet, it feels like it was all for nothing."

"Speak for yourself!" Lyanna replied, grinning smugly. "I've gotten myself an chest full of Valyrian steel weapons. Do you know how much one of those swords are worth? I've heard of lords offering thousands of dragons to buy one."

"You can keep your gold and your swords. I've no need for them." Harry said dismissively. "What I want is a way to translate these scriptures. If only that damned priest was here with us. He could translate some of the things I'm interested in."

"Maester Walys knows Valyrian," Lyanna said pensively. "I'm sure other maesters are just as able. Gather all the texts you're interested in and bring them with us. Hell bring them all and store them in another chest. That way you can study them at your leisure."

"That's the most attractive option I have at the moment." He conceded, loathe as he was to admit it. "It's just that I would like to know what it says now." He knew he sounded petulant but he didn't really care. He literally had the information at his fingertips, there must be some other way to interpret their content.

"You could always use the Resurrection Stone."

Harry was stunned into silence as he heard what the Sorting Hat recommended. He felt like such an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. The answer to all of his questions was sitting in his pouch just waiting for him to get a clue. There was just one problem though.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to summon! How am I to summon any Valyrian back from the dead when I don't know who to call."

"What? How does a stone help us? What are you going on about?" Lyanna said. She was clearly disoriented if the wide eyed expression on her face was anything to go by.

"I have a stone that can bring back the dead. Albeit not in the living, breathing and eating sense. More in the ethereal sense." That certainly quieted her as she fell back into her chair.

"I'm sure Lyanna knows plenty of Targaryen's. Surely they would know how to read Valyrian." The Hat suggested.

Harry quickly withdrew the stone from his pouch and turned to Lyanna. She still looked confused at what was happening.

"Lyanna," Harry barked, trying to rouse her attention. "Give us a name."

"What? Oh a name? Rhaegar! No, Aerys? Oh he's not dead yet!" Lyanna stumbled as she thought of different Targaryen Kings. "Um... How about Jaehaerys? Yes Jaehaerys!"

"Brilliant!" Harry cheered, before turning the stone in his hand while thinking of the dead King. "It's not working. Why isn't it working?"

"You might need to be more specific." Lyanna suggested. "There were two Jaehaerys' that were kings."

"Right, so it'll be Jaehaerys the Second?"

"Try Jaehaerys Targaryen, Second of his Name."

"What? Seriously?"

"Aye, and if that doesn't work try Jaehaerys Targaryen, Second of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhyonar and the First Men."

"That's oddly specific." Was all Harry could say.

"Just shut up and do whatever it is you're trying to do." And so he did. Funnily enough it did work and Jaehaerys appeared looking incredibly out of place.

"What have you done!" He cried in an aggravated tone. "How dare you infringe upon the natural order! Release me I say!"

"Natural order?" Harry snorted before he could help himself. "From what I've heard, you're the ones that have infringed upon the natural order. How can you accuse me of it when you lust and fuck your siblings?"

"Release me and let me return to my slumber, heathen! Let me return to my Shaera!"

"I only have a question!" Harry tried speaking over the screaming shade of the dead king. It didn't work and so Harry had no choice but to release the king and let him return to wherever he came from.

"Right then!" Trying to remain optimistic he turned back to Lyanna as she stared disbelievingly at what she had just witnessed. "Do you have another name? Perhaps this time someone a bit less annoying."

"Aegon!" She blurted out. "Aegon the Unlikely!"

"Really," Harry deadpanned. "Aegon the Unlikely?" Lyanna nodded in confirmation. "Well then, I guess we can only hope for the best." With a name like that, he wasn't expecting much.

Surprisingly the king appeared silently. What was more, it looked like this king was weighing him.

"Hello!" Harry began, intending to break the ice. "My name is Harry Po-"

"I know who you are, Harry Potter." Aegon intoned, "you're meddling has disrupted the wood witch's prophecy."

"Right... Um... Do you actually want me to apologize?" Harry shook his head, as if he would apologize for something like that. "Listen I didn't bring you here to debate about the consequences of my actions. Let's forgive and forget shall we? Now how about you-"

"You have made quite the mess." Aegon interrupted as he lounged about as a ghost would. "I would have never thought that one man's presence would affect the balance of power so drastically."

"I hardly think that I'm such a threat," Harry quickly scoffed. "It wouldn't take much to kill me. I'm just like any other man."

"I hardly think you can classify yourself as a man. Aye, it's true you would die as easy as any other but that's only if they can catch you. And we both know what a trial that is."

Not willing to acknowledge his well-reasoned answer, Harry pressed forth. He had no wish to dwell on this any longer than was needed. "How about you translate these scriptures? I don't need to listen to a dead man whine and complain."

"No, I don't think I will. Why should I assist the strong get stronger?"

Harry could only groan in frustration. Why did even the simplest things need to be so difficult? He should've known better than to except a positive answer from a dead king. Unwilling to give up he tried once more. "Listen, would you please just tell me what some of these scriptures say. The sooner you're finished, the sooner I'll send you back on your merry way."

"My dear boy," Aegon began, a smile growing on his face. "What makes you think I can read or write Valyrian?"

"Are you shitting me?" Harry groaned. He couldn't believe this. Why was it so hard finding someone that could help him. "Of all the Targaryen Kings to summon, I get the one that doesn't read Valyrian."

"I shit you not." He replied, still beaming. "Truth be told, I was too busy squiring for Dunk and traveling around the Seven Kingdoms to learn any of this."

"Well how about you name me a Targaryen that does understand!" Harry demanded.

Aegon frowned in thought for a moment. "I don't think I will. Besides, I doubt there are any amongst my ancestors that would willingly assist you. You are, after all, stealing from our past."

"It's not like it's doing any good here. It's just gathering dust." Harry argued. "Wouldn't it be better if someone were to share your history and your magic with your future descendants?"

"Hah! Like you'd give this knowledge to my descendants! I've seen how they are! It's not like it would do them any good. They can't even use it." Aegon exclaimed in a haughty tone.

Lyanna, who had remained oddly silent during the exchange, seemed to have regained her ability to speak as she joined the conversation. "Baelor the Blessed would help us. I'm sure he would! He'd probably see it as his duty to the Seven."

Aegon turned to her aghast as Harry smirked in triumph.

"Good-day, Your Grace," Harry bowed mockingly as he waved farewell to the former monarch. Aegon vanished with a look of rage on his face as he was replaced by another Targaryen.

Harry hoped this would be the last of them. He was immediately disappointed when the deceased king began screeching.

Harry groaned and turned to Lyanna in frustration. "What the hell, Lyanna!? I thought you said he would help us. Or is Blessed another term for completely mental!" He was prepared to release the screaming man only for Lyanna to stop him.

"Just a moment," she whispered grabbing his arm. "I'll get him to speak."

Harry could only watch as she turned back to the former monarch and waited for him to stop screaming.

"Your Highness," she said calmly in a deferent tone after Baelor had stopped. "We humbly request your assistance."

"My assistance...? Why should I assist the Stranger's master? Everywhere he goes, death and horror follow. Look here! Valyria is in disarray. It's all his fault." Baelor exclaimed, pointing his shaking ethereal hand at Harry.

"Please, like any of this is my fault!" Harry spat, losing his patience. "I'm by no means a genius but even an idiot can tell you this land has been ransacked by natural disasters. From the erupting volcanoes to the smog of poisonous ash. How anything could survive out there is beyond me! Do you honestly believe that one man is capable of causing such mayhem? Damnit I wasn't even born when this any of this happened!"

"Be gone heathen! You and your sorcery are not wanted here!" The man clearly wasn't listening.

"Your Grace!" Lyanna intervened, glaring at Harry before he could open his mouth again. "Mayhap you could assist me then? I came across these scrolls and was wondering what is written upon them. I do not read or write the noble tongue and so I find myself in need of your aid."

"It would be my pleasure, dear lady! It is my duty to serve! Now let us see what we have here." Harry could stare in shock as Lyanna turned back to him, a smug smile on her face as she held out her hand.

"Hand me the scrolls you have with the drawings of the fire transporter. He won't look at anything that has to do with sorcery or magic so those will have to wait."

Not one to waste an opportunity, Harry quickly pulled them out and handed them over. While it wasn't what he'd hoped for, he had to admit he was curious. He was hopeful that he could recreate it and make travel around Westeros safer and quicker. There was also the fact that it was a hell of a lot better than traveling through the floo network he was accustomed to back in Britain. He hadn't tripped or stumbled once since he got here.

"What kind of fire? Did you mean dragon fire?" Lyanna interrupted his pondering as the other two looked through the scroll.

"No, definitely not. I just don't know how to properly translate the word to describe the type of fire. Would you believe that there are over a dozen different words for fire in High Valyrian? I would have to say that it's ever lasting. Yes, that's it. An immortal flame." Baelor explained. "Now let's see..."

It looked like Harry would have to find another person to translate the rest of the scrolls. He doubted he'd get very far using dead spirits to translate them. No, perhaps Lyanna was right and he should just clean out the entire library and hire some maesters to translate them. He had the gold for it.

The information on the scrolls could prove insanely valuable. The Valyrians sorcery and their dragons were key in their conquest of Essos. One only had to look at recent history to see what it was capable of. Aegon the Conqueror had brought Westeros to its knees with three dragons. Harry wondered what he could have accomplished with sorcery.

"Thank you for all of your assistance, your Highness," Lyanna curtsied after she rolled up the scroll. "It was very kind of you to take the time to assist me."

"Bah! Think nothing of it! It's my duty to serve my subjects. Praise be to the Se-"

"Yes, yes that's enough, thank you!" Harry interrupted, dispelling the king. "You've been most helpful."

"I can't believe I've just spoken with dead Targaryen Kings." The wolf maid groaned as she crashed into her seat.

"I can't believe it's something so simple." Harry frowned as he recalled certain parts of the translation.

"Is this how it was done in the other world?" Lyanna asked.

"I don't think so," Harry answered. "I mean I haven't got a clue how it functioned but I can see some similarities. They both use obsidian to activate. I think the main differences lie in the delivery. In the other world you would have to declare where you wished to go. It was always a turbulent experience but here it's as if the fire reads your mind and gently directs you where you wish to be."

"So do you think you can remake it?"

"I think so." Harry paused as he considered it. The immortal flame sounded familiar to him. "It would take some time and I would need some guidance on how to weave the particular enchantment but other than that I'm sure I could manage."

"Th-that doesn't sound very reassuring to me." She yawned, rising from her seat. "That's enough adventure for one day, I think. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well," he intoned remaining in his seat to stare at the stone. With its reemergence a whole slew of his questions were easily answered. All that was required was three turns of the fabled stone and Godric Gryffindor would awaken from his slumber.

"What do you think?" Harry asked the Sorting Hat as he reached for it to withdraw the sword from within its depths. "Should I summon him and put an end to all my queries?"

"That all depends, Mr. Potter."

"Depends on what?" He asked, examining the goblin blade. "Does it depend on whether or not I have the heart to learn that all my hypotheses and theories are true?"

"Well," Godric's Hat paused in thought for a moment. "That's true. That's better than any reason I can come up with at any rate."

"It just feels like I'm cheating. At Hogwarts, I fought and struggled to unravel these kinds of mysteries. With the Resurrection Stone, it feels too easy," Harry replied thoughtfully when another idea came to mind. "Do you realize I can call forth anyone?"

"The possibilities are endless." It conceded. It was an intriguing and almost frightening prospect. One that definitely needed more thought.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep on it." Harry decided. "There's really no rush. Besides I'm sure Lyanna would like to meet him."

"Why wait?" The Sorting Hat contested. "I thought you Gryffindors were meant to be brave. Now here you are running from a dead man's spirit. It's no wonder you would've done well in Slytherin."

"Must you really," Harry groaned. That was a low blow as far he was concerned. What else did he need to do to prove himself?

"It's the only way things anything gets done around here." The Hat retorted. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't've even considered using the Stone."

"Fine!" Harry snapped quickly turning the stone in his hand, willing Godric Gryffindor to appear. He waited, and waited.

"What the fuck?" Harry cried when Gryffindor still hadn't appeared as the other three had. "Why isn't it working? What's taking so long?"

"I haven't got a clue." The Hat answered unhelpfully, "perhaps it requires some patience. He did die long ago."

"So did the other three!"

"We're talking thousands of years, Harry!" The Hat reasoned reasonably. "Just sit down and wait patiently. It's not like you have anything else to do."

"Patience! I'll show you patience," Harry grumbled though he sat down all the same.

A minute turned to into two. Two became four. Four became half an hour. By this point Harry had given up hope and was resting his head on the table, half asleep. He wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

Harry jolted from his seat in surprise. His wand was at the ready as he looked around the room for the source of conflict. It didn't take long for him to notice that a tall, burly, red-headed Godric Gryffindor had appeared. And he looked furious.

"I'm your master and this is how you repay me!" He cried, pointing his ethereal hand at the Sorting Hat. "I created you and this is how you treat my legacy!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Hat replied, unnervingly calm. "You didn't create me, it was Rowena that put it all together. She and her husband worked out all of the charm work necessary. In fact, if I remember correctly you were too busy fighting with Salazar to care. You only came in the end to add your little bit."

"You were my hat!" The dead founder choked. "I bore you a top my head through thick and thin and you betray me without a second thought!"

"What on earth-" Harry had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"You've just said it yourself! I'm a hat, Godric!" It retorted, ignoring Harry's confusion. "How could I possibly do anything to betray you?"

"How could you betray me?" Godric cried despairingly, turning away from the Sorting Hat to face Harry. "How could you, a hat, possibly betray me?" He repeated, slowly advancing towards the blinking Harry Potter. "I'll tell you how you betrayed me."

"Harry Potter?" The Sorting Hat asked, sounding as confused as Harry felt. "Harry Potter? What does Harry have to do with anything?"

"He's got everything to do with how you've betrayed me!" Godric exclaimed jabbing his hand through Harry. Harry stumbled back in shock as he stared at the fabled founder of Gryffindor.

"First of all, he's a Potter!" Godric cried, turning back to face the target of his ire. "A Potter! You know what they've done to me! To us!"

"Haven't got a clue, I'm afraid." The Hat said, unknowingly voicing Harry's thoughts. What could one of his ancestors done that affected Godric so much that he still bore such a grievance. Especially after all this time. "Aside from some practical jokes in the previous generation I haven't had any problems with Potters."

"They stole my place!" Godric exclaimed, pointing back to Harry. "He stole my place at my king's side!"

"I honestly haven't got a clue what you're going on about!" Harry said, vigorously shaking his head. "I wasn't even born yet so how could I have anything to do with you losing your place."

"Of course you didn't, you limp dick lackwit!" Godric snapped. "Your forefather did! He stole my place at court and led our great kingdom to ruin!"

"What does that have to do with me! If you have a problem with what my ancestor did then take it up with him!" Harry snapped back, getting annoyed. "You know what, I don't even want to know! I didn't summon you here to listen to your inane ramblings! I called you here to answer some of my questions. So if you would please shut-"

"What makes you think I'll answer any of your questions!" Godric interrupted scornfully. "You, who has dared to make such a mockery of Gryffindor!"

"What are you going on about now?" Harry wondered after a moment of stunned silence, feeling utterly baffled. "How could I have done that!" People often complimented him on his bravery, his humility and his recklessness. Many more had claimed that he was Gryffindor personified. "I've done nothing of the sort. If anything I'm that one that has brought Gryffindor to greater prominence. I'm the one that pulled the sword from the Sorting Hat!"

"Aha! That's my sword!" Godric cried, turning back to the Hat. "My sword! How dare you give my sword to Potter!?"

"You're the one that set the conditions..." The Hat deadpanned, "besides I would think slaying Slytherin's monster was a deed worthy of only the most bravest of Gryffindors."

"Oh! It was!" Godric conceded as he turned to glare at Harry, "there's no denying that!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Why did he have to be such a pansy?" Godric moaned, slumping against the wall and completely changing the tone of the conversation. "Had I slain Salazar's pet, I'd have never gone to bed alone ever again."

"Wh-what? A pansy?" Harry was too tired to be having this conversation. He then frowned understanding what Gryffindor meant. "I was twelve."

"Aye, and an even greater disappointment." Godric retorted, suddenly firing back up. "You just saved a maid and you didn't even think of bedding her. What's wrong with you boy!"

"She was eleven!" Harry was shocked. He was starting to wish he hadn't summoned the infuriating man. He would have never believed that one of the four founders could be so crass. "What's wrong with you!"

"Age means nothing!" Godric replied, obviously not feeling an ounce of shame, "I shagged my first maid at twelve!"

"Then what! Married her at thirteen?" Harry growled annoyedly.

"So what if I did!" Godric shot right back, completely surprising him. "At least I knew how to wield the sword dangling between my legs! At least I got some action beneath the sheets. What did you do besides running around with your cock cut off?"

Harry was left with nothing to say as Godric tore into him. He was so dumbfounded he didn't notice when someone else entered the room.

"I just can't believe it." Godric continued as he paced around the room. "All those wasted opportunities. It's no wonder I'm so worked up. If I'd been you, I'd already have had a half-dozen children by now."

"Wh-what!" Harry spluttered in bemusement. "Wasted opportunities? Now I know you're barmy! If the entire school wasn't kissing my arse, they hated my guts. What makes you think any of those girls would sleep with me?"

"There were plenty of girls interested in shagging your brains out. Have you forgotten about that water girl? The Head Girl in your third year." Godric asked, snapping his fingers. "The one the tall redhead was courting? Remember when she said she was interested in seeing your broom. You and I both know she was looking for more than a fly around."

"Penelope Clearwater?" Harry wondered, remembering the bet she had with Percy.

"Aye, that's the one!" Godric exclaimed. "Had you been more of a Gryffindor, you'd of jumped at the opportunity."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. "Back then I was more interested in beating Ravenclaw, and crushing on Cho Chang."

"You're just full of excuses, aren't you?" Godric replied, stroking his beard in thought. "Hm... What about when you outflew that dragon in that tournament. How many witches snogged you that night? How many others wanted a romp in the sack? Then there was the time when you saved that young veela. I know her sister was mor-"

"How do you even know about any of this?" Harry interrupted hastily, his face burning as he remembered each occasion. "No wait, don't bother. I don't want to know. I think I'll struggle along as I have and solve these mysteries the old fashioned way. I think I've already made great strides just speaking with you." He released Godric and willed him back to the afterlife. Or tried to. It didn't looked like Godric was going anywhere.

"Why're you still here?" Harry asked, trying and failing again. "Why aren't you going away." Harry despaired as Godric continued berating him as if nothing had happened.

"I can't believe I wasted so much time watching you after you drew my sword. I should've known you were gay after what happened at the Yuletide Ball. To think that I once had such high hopes. I shouldn't've been surprised that you would crush them so effortlessly."

"What happened?" Harry fell from his seat in surprise as Lyanna made her presence known.

"We do not speak of it." Godric whispered, shaking his head in disappointment. "It is the gravest crime known to man. Even after all these years, I still can't believe he turned her down in favour of his equally stupid, jealous loser of a friend."

"Turned who down?" Lyanna asked turning to look at him on the floor, "what's this?"

"She was such an exotic beauty!" Godric cried, a tear streaming down his face. "What made the whole thing worst was that she had a twin!"

"What'd you expect me to do!" Harry groaned in frustration, getting to his feet. "I didn't care about any of those opportunities back then. I was more concerned about trying to survive."

His words had no effect on the other two as they had converged and continued to insult him.

"You're better off without him." Godric said to her. "It wasn't that long ago that he spent an entire year chasing after some bloke. It's obvious he was trying to get into his robes. He's gay!"

"Ashara was telling me much the same." Lyanna nodded traitorously. "It explains so much."

Godric hummed in agreement. "I feel sorry for you lass. If I'd been in his shoes, you wouldn't be wasting your time speaking with dead men or trying to read books. We'd be cuddled round the campfire, fucking the night away."

"I wouldn't call this a waste of time." Lyanna finally retorted in defence of his research. "It has its uses!"

"Really?" Godric asked in mock-curiosity. "Like what?"

"Well... Um..." Lyanna stumbled, she was clearly trying to come up with something. "How else would we learn about the past?"

"Do you really think anything written in those books to be true?" Godric asked contemptuously. "History is written by the victors."

"What does that mean?" Lyanna asked, looking to Harry.

"What he means is that the victors can boast of spectacular triumphs that might not have been entirely accurate." Harry explained. "They exaggerate their victories, downplay their losses and completely forget about their own brutality."

From Lyanna's fidgeting, it was obvious that she had some misgivings. Harry wondered if she was considering her own family's history.

"You look doubtful," Godric grimaced. "How about you tell me what you've been told about the Long Night? I'll see if there's any truth to it. I might even indulge you with a tale or two."

"I have to admit, I'm interested as well." Harry stated. He had been so fixated on Valyria and Magic that he had neglected to think about one of the greatest battles this world had ever known.

"There's nothing written about the Long Night! Even Maester Walys doesn't know anything about it!" Lyanna said in protest. "I had to go see Old Nan to hear of it."

"Well let's hear what your Old Nan has to say about it then?"

"I was but a girl when I asked her so she told it to me as some fantasy. If I remember right, it went something like this:

Thousands and thousands of years ago, a winter fell that was cold and hard and endless beyond all memory of man. There came a night that lasted a generation, and kings shivered and died in their castles even as the swineherds in their hovels. Women smothered their children rather than see them starve, and cried, and felt their tears freeze on their cheeks.

In that darkness, the Others came for the first time… They were cold things, dead things, that hated iron and fire and the touch of the sun, and every creature with hot blood in its veins. They swept over holdfasts and cities and kingdoms, felled heroes and armies by the score, riding pale dead horses, and leading hosts of the slain. All the swords of men could not stay their advance, and even maidens and suckling babes, found no pity in them. They hunted the maids through the frozen forests, and fed their dead servants on the flesh of human children.

Now these were the days before the Andals came, and long before the women fled across the narrow sea from the cities of the Rhoyne, and the hundred kingdoms of those times were the kingdoms of the First Men, who had taken those lands from the children of the forest. Yet here and there in the fastness of the woods, the children still lived in their wooden cities and hollow hills, and the faces in the trees kept watch.

So as cold and death filled the earth, Brandon determined to seek out the children in the hopes that their ancient magics could win back what the armies of men had lost. He set out into the dead lands with a sword, a horse, a dog, and a dozen companions.

For years he searched until he despaired of ever finding the children of the forest in their secret cities. One by one his friends died, and his horse, and finally even his dog, and his sword froze so hard the blade snapped when he tried to use it. And the Others smelled the hot blood in him and came silent on his trail, stalking him with packs of pale white spiders big as hounds.

Brandon had nearly succumbed to the harsh climate when he finally stumbled upon the Children. He asked for their assistance, hoping they would honour the Pact. It looked as if things were looking up when the Others had finally caught up to him.

With no weapon to defend himself Brandon escaped as far as he could before fatigue got the best of him and he collapsed in the snow waiting for the inevitable. It was then, when Brandon was at his lowest, that the Last Hero arrived to save him and lead humanity to victory."**

"Fantasy? How's that a fantasy!? It's almost as if she had been standing there herself!" Godric exclaimed after a moment. The Lion of Gryffindor looked shaken by the tale. "She even knew Brandon's name!"

"Who is Brandon?" Harry asked.

"Old Nan told me that he was Bran the Builder, founder of House Stark." Lyanna answered, turning to Godric for confirmation.

"Aye, and she'd be right," Godric confirmed shakily. "I knew I recognized those grey-eyes from somewhere. It's good to see Bran's line lives on to this day. It's a shame about the company you keep though."

"He's not that bad," Lyanna began in Harry's defence. "He's a good pack mule."

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated." Harry muttered while Godric laughed.

"Hah! She's got you there, boy," Godric replied, grinning toothily. "What else did you hear lass? Did your Old Nan tell you anything else?"

"I'm not sure..." Lyanna replied. "She's told me of the Night's King. Does that have anything to do with the Long Night?"

"No. No, that was after my time." Godric said. He was no longer smiling. "Is there really nothing written?"

"Not that I know of." Lyanna said.

"But why not?" Harry was stupefied. He couldn't fathom why there wasn't a record of such a grand battle. "Wasn't the Battle of the Dawn a major confrontation? From the way Bloodraven went on about it, it sounded like the fate of mankind hinged on its outcome. For there to be no historical record of it sounds ludicrous."

"You have to remember that it happened so long ago. The First Men didn't leave behind any books or scrolls," Lyanna replied. "That's probably why it's considered a myth."

"A myth!" Godric exclaimed despairingly. "What of the Others? And their wights? Have they also been forgotten?"

"They're nothing more than myths and legends." Lyanna confirmed. "Spooky tales to tell the young to keep them in line. I remember mother warning us that the Others would take us away if we misbehaved."

"But... What about..."

Taking pity on the floundering founder, Harry decided to ask him about some of the things he learnt in Volantis from Melisandre.

"Would you know anything about Azor Ahai?" Harry asked. "Apparently he was some great blacksmith that forged the blade that turned the tide and won the battle."

"Where'd you hear something that?" Godric snorted. "That's got to be the stupidest thing you've said so far."

"Well..." Harry started before briefly summarizing what Melisandre told him.

"Huh... You know some of that actually does sound sort of familiar."

"Really?"

"Well you see, it's like this," Godric began to explain. "Back then, with the exception of the Star King, the First Men only wielded weapons of bronze. It didn't do them much good against the White Walkers so we needed the Children and their obsidian to fight against them evenly. Of course, the Children didn't have an endless supply so we soon became entrenched in a deadlock.

It was during this deadlock that a few blacksmiths came together and attempted to create a weapon capable of dealing deadly blows to the immortals. There was this one blacksmith that was particularly eager. From dawn till dusk, he worked tirelessly in the forge. He was so fixated on his work that he neglected his wife. Being the proper Gryffindor that I was, I took advantage of the opportunity and looked after her needs. Eventually he caught wind of our affair and committed suicide by thrusting one of his newly forged swords through his chest."

"So then what?" Harry asked, trying to disregard the despicable, immoral ways of the founder of his house. "What happened to the sword? Did it work against the Others?"

"Are you daft, boy?" Godric barked in laughter. "Of course it didn't. Why would you think otherwise?"

"If it didn't, then what saved you from the Others?" Harry asked in wonder. "How did you manage to defeat them?"

"We got our hands on some Valyrian steel," Godric replied. "There's something about it and the way it's made that makes it the perfect weapon to counter the demons of winter. I didn't really care for the specifics."

"So you got your hands on some Valyrian steel..." Harry repeated bemusedly. "But how..." He trailed off as everything slowly started to become clear to him.

"Hah! Looks like you're finally starting to figure it out! Good thing too because it looks like my time is through." Godric smiled as he stretched his fading arms wide. "It might not have been the best thing to do but who was I to refuse? Besides, it's not like I had much choice. It was either that or we all would've died. I have to say though, I still think it was one helluva bargain."

"What were you two talking about?" Lyanna asked after Godric's shade dissipated. "What did he mean, Harry?"

"He's the Forefather." Harry replied, his wand and stone dropping from his hands in shock.

"What?" Harry ignored Lyanna's inquiring looks and questions as he began to pace and think of all he had learned since he arrived in this foreign world. It finally made sense to him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Lyanna grasping his hand and dragging him from the room.

He was more concerned with Godric's last written words. He'd been wondering what kind of man died after an orgy? It was obvious now. Godric Gryffindor did when he tried to fuck and impregnate forty women during an orgy, or rather multiple orgies. They must've lasted days if not weeks. It's no wonder the man died. To think it was all so the First Men could have the weapons they needed to defeat the White Walkers.

"But then that means..." Harry froze for a split second only to be tugged along, "that means that the Valyrians used his progeny to conquer Essos."

"Something still doesn't add up." Lyanna said as she pushed him into a room. "It's been said that the Long Night was eight thousand years ago whereas the Valyrian Freehold only came to power three thousand years later. What took them so long?"

At Lyanna's urgent tugging he removed his shirt before he dismissed her queries. "These people didn't have a clue about what magic was or how to use it. They probably used the time to practice, breed new magic wielders and develop their own brand of sorcery."

"Oh!" Lyanna exclaimed, now tugging at the laces of his trousers. "When you put it like that I guess that makes sense!"

"Of course it does." Harry said before stumbling onto the bed as he tripped on his pants. "Through all my research I haven't seen any evidence that shows they used wands. Since I can't find anything remotely resembling a wand they must've mastered accidental or wand less magic."

It was a frightening concept. He imagined it would have taken an appalling decree of emotional control to be able to use magic at will as accidental magic only happened during situations of extreme duress. What was even more disconcerting was what the Valyrians used their new found powers for.

"Huh..." Harry deadpanned. "To think that Gryffindor's descendants made Slytherin's look like amateurs. They took the whole purity thing to a whole other lev-" Harry abruptly stopped himself as he stared at a nude Lyanna striding towards him. "Lya-Lyanna!" He stuttered as he looked down to his own naked body. "What? How? When did I even get here?"

"This must've really been bugging you if you didn't notice me dragging you in here and stripping you of your clothes." Lyanna said as she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I figured it was about time that we got properly acquainted and seeing you so confused and lost gave me an excellent opportunity."

"But..." Harry gulped as he averted his eyes only to stare at her perky breasts. He looked up as he heard Lyanna chuckling.

"See something you like?" Lyanna said, adjusting herself on his lap. Harry could only moan as her movements stimulated him in ways he'd never felt before. Before he could say another word, Lyanna swooped down and pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipping into his moaning mouth and playfully flicking his into action. They spent some time exchanging saliva before they separated to catch their breathe.

"Hah... Hah..." Harry breathed as he stared at the wolf maid that was breathing just as heavily. His arms had wrapped around her back during their previous exchange and he didn't seem willing to relinquish his hold. "Wow..."

"I think...we've waited...long enough..." She panted, her breasts heaving as she raked her hands through the hair at the back of his head. "Don't...you?" Reaching for his erect manhood between her thighs, she was met by Harry's shaking hand as he stopped her. "Harry!" He could do nothing but moan and close his eyes as she began to rock her hips softly.

"Gods, what's holding you back now!" She groaned. "Is Godric right? Are you really gay?"

"I'm not!" Harry protested opening his eyes and relaxing his grip on her hand. "I told you, back then I didn't have time to think about having sex. Every year at Hogwarts, my life was on the line!"

"Then what's holding you back now?" Lyanna implored as she shook her hand free from his weak grip and grasped his hardened member. "Just let go, Harry!"

"But I... Oh!" Harry gasped as he felt her warm folds envelop the tip of his manhood. He brought his hands to her hips to properly align his throbbing manhood with her sopping wet folds. Breathing deeply, he looked up into her sparkling grey eyes.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" She smiled before snogging him and finally engulfing his length within her.

 **0000000**

 **Hey, it's been a while. Let's just say that I've been extremely busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	17. Slaver's Bay

**I don't own anything.**

 **Not even the awkward beginning to this chapter.**

 **It gets better. Well I think it does...**

 **Ps. Don't bother reviewing if you're only going to be posting negative things about my story**. 

**0000000**

"Oh!" Lyanna gasped, wrapping her arms and legs around Harry's back and hips as he thrusted into her and hit what was clearly a sensitive spot. It had been more than a week since their first foray into this uncharted territory and this was the first time he managed to elicit such a reaction. He had struggled for days trying to bring Lyanna to climax. It was about time he found what Sirius had dubbed a woman's sacred spot.

Despite them both being virgins, Lyanna had always held the upper hand whenever they coupled. With her maidenhead being taken from years of riding horses, their first time had been quick and virtually painless. She had been so eager and enthusiastic that he orgasmed after the first few thrusts as her cunt milked him to a cumbersome sleep.

When he awoke the following morning, his cock still embedded within her, he had bemoaned his past reluctance at engaging in such pleasurable activities. He hadn't been particularly keen on admitting it then but Godric was right. Sex was brilliant. He was extremely grateful that Lyanna was very willing and extremely eager to help him catch up on all the years he ignored the opportunities he had.

"Why did...you stop...you idiot?" Lyanna panted, bucking her hips as she urged him to continue. "Keep...going! And keep...hitting...that spo-"

Kissing her, he resumed pumping his member into her, aiming for that same spot. After a lot trial and error, it looked like it was finally going to happen. He finally figured out how to get her to climax. It always made him feel pathetic when she would coo and rub his arse as he orgasmed.

"Harrrrrrry!" Lyanna moaned into his mouth, her nails biting into his shoulders as her cunt clamped around his pulsing manhood in orgasm.

Harry could only groan incoherently as he felt her tightening around him like she never had before. If he had thought that she was tight when they first became intimate, it couldn't compare to the vice-like grip she had on him now. He could only manage one last single thrust before it all became too much and he burst within.

Panting, he rolled over to lie on his side before he collapsed on top of her.

"Gods..." Lyanna breathed as she turned to face him. "I don't think...I've ever...felt anything...like that before."

"I told you...all of that practice would... eventually pay off." Harry panted as he too sought to catch his breath. "It was only a matter of time before I finally did it." Hearing her hiccup in laughter, he felt the need to defend his manly pride. "What's so funny? You know it's true!"

"If I'd have left when we practiced up to you, you'd still be trying to figure out how to put it in."

Cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he remembered the first few times they shagged, he turned away. Although they had been intimate for a week he still felt inadequate.

"Oh, don't be like that." She murmured into his ear huskily as she spooned him, pressing her bosom against his back and reaching to grasp his now flaccid member. "You know you enjoyed it just as much as I did." She began caressing him which caused him to groan as he feebly tried to push her hand away. "Remember when we fucked on the throne in the Great Hall? Or how about all the times you plowed into me in the library? And what about when I took you down to the crypts?"

"I still can't believe you convinced me to have sex there." Harry grumbled as Lyanna won their little battle and continued fondling his scrotum. "That was awkward. It felt like there was someone watching us."

"It wasn't so bad..."

"It wasn't so bad?" He repeated incredulously, turning to look over his shoulder and stare at his companion. "Who the hell thinks shagging in a crypt is a good idea!? It's disrespectful!"

"You didn't think it was so disrespectful when you were busy suckling on my teats!" Lyanna retorted as she rolled him onto his back to glare down at him. "You didn't think it was such a bad idea when I was riding your cock on the altar! Hells you were too busy moaning my name to even consider protesting!"

"Well...I...Ah..." Harry averted his eyes as he blushed furiously. "Th-That's just completely besides the point. What if something happened after we desecrated their tombs? What if our canoodling had awaken the guardian statues? There were at least a hundred of them! What would we have done then?"

It was obvious that he was the only one to hold such worries as Lyanna choked in laughter. She ducked her head into his shoulder to try and stifle her, in Harry's opinion, inappropriate giggles.

"I'm not making any of this up!" Harry protested when her laughter died down though her body still quivered as if she was still chuckling. "I could do it! What would have stopped them from doing the same?"

"Of course...you could," Lyanna agreed, still hiccuping. "That doesn't mean the Valyrians would have been just as able. Why are you even grumbling about this now anyway? The deed's been done and nothing went wrong. As far as I'm concerned we didn't do enough in fucking in their stupid temple." With that said she reached down once more and began stroking his manhood.

"What more...could we have...possibly done?" Harry panted as she coaxed him into hardening. They'd already stolen all of their books, their weapons, their armour and well anything other useful thing they could find.

"We didn't take any of their dragon eggs." Lyanna pointed out as she paused rubbing his cock to look at him. "That's what we should've done. We should've taken every last one of them."

"We tried to, remember?" Harry groaned as he swatted her hand away and maneuvered her to sit on top of him. "Every time we approached them, they'd quickly sink into the ground. I'm sure I could've taken them out of there without much trouble but it just wasn't worth the hassle. It's been centuries... The dragons within them have long since died."

"I would've liked a pet dragon." Lyanna grumbled as she straddled his thighs and rubbed his cock along her sopping slit.

"I'm sure you would have," he groaned, squeezing her arse as she continued grinding against him. "But we don't always get what we want."

"Well I got you to fuck me, didn't I?"

"Hah! Yeah, I suppose you did." He chuckled before thrusting up into her and losing himself in her bouncing breasts and passionate kisses.

 **0000000**

"So are you going to tell me what you've been doing for the past couple of days?" Lyanna asked after they had finished. They were in the kitchen, naked as the day they were born, breaking their fast. The heat had become excruciatingly unbearable. "All you've told me was that you were going to right past wrongs."

"And that's exactly what I've been doing," Harry answered evasively. There were still a few things he needed to know before he could press forward. "I've been making preparations to fix something that I just can't stand for and today, I'm hopefully that everything will be in place."

"What kind of preparations?" She inquired promptly.

"I'll get to that in a moment but first I want to know if anything important has changed in Westeros." His next endeavour was going to be difficulty to execute and he didn't feel confident that he could protect her if something were to go amiss. He needed to know of the political climate in Westeros before he could decide if he should send her back home. "You've been in contact with your brothers, haven't you? I thought I heard you speaking with Ned when I came back for a break the other day. Has he told you anything?"

"Why haven't you asked him yourself?" Lyanna asked, a puzzled expression on her face. "That way you could get the answers to your questions without having to go through me."

"Well... I guess I could've but...well you know... I've been a bit busy." Harry mumbled, turning to put the dishes away. He wasn't particularly keen on speaking with any of Lyanna's brothers. Not when his definition of taking a break usually involved shagging their sister.

"They've been asking for you, you know?" Lyanna replied, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "I've been making excuses but now I guess I'll have to let them know that you're too busy fucking me to speak with them."

"What!" Harry squawked. He didn't want her elder siblings to learn about what they got up too. He'd already experienced what that was like when he was dating Ginny and he had only ever snogged her. "You can't tell them that! They'll kill me!"

"Hah! I doubt they'd even care," Lyanna barked. "They're probably relieved that we are because so long as I'm here with you there's no way I can fall into the Mad King's clutches."

That didn't sound very reassuring but before he could even voice his aversions she continued.

"Besides Ned is too busy fucking Ashara and worrying about their upcoming nuptials to waste time thinking about whether we're fucking or not."

"And Bran and Ben?" Harry wondered, curious despite his pending doom.

"I can't really say. They've split up. Something's happened at the Moat." Lyanna frowned. "Benjen told me that he's heading to Barrowton with Willam Dustin and some of the Stark and Dustin men-at-arms, whereas Bran's gone back south."

"What? Why?" Harry asked worriedly. "What's happened?" He'd been hoping that he could send her to Brandon. Eddard was never really an option because of where he was. Now Harry couldn't send her anywhere. Not when he didn't even know where they were. "Wait Barrowton's to the west of Moat Cailin isn't it? Shouldn't they be heading north to Winterfell?"

"Aye, it is and well..." Lyanna started slowly. "Catelyn died."

"Catelyn's...dead?" Harry gaped. "B-but how? Did something happen at the Moat? Did something happen to their caravan? Did they get attacked?"

"No!" Lyanna denied quickly, shaking her head. "Benjen said that Maester Walys poisoned her. He claimed that it was an accident."

"Oh!" Despite having interacted with many grieving families after the war, he still didn't have a clue what to say or do in these kinds of situations. "So... Um... Did Ben mention how Bran's coping? He must be devastated..."

To his surprise, she smiled and shook her head. "Brandon? He's fine. Ecstatic truth be told."

Something definitely didn't sound right. He had been expecting a bit more lethargy. "Fine? Ecstatic? Shouldn't he be, I dunno, grieving?"

"They were betrothed Harry," Lyanna explained as if it answered everything. She must've seen his dumbfounded expression because she continued. "You must've thought that they were madly in love with the way the two acted with one another but I know my brother. He was always looking for greener pastures. There's no way he wanted to settle for that red trout."

"I guess he did mention something about another lady when we first spoke." Harry agreed as he recalled Brandon's forlorn expression during the wedding. "Wait! Does she live in Barrowton? Is that why Benjen's gone there?"

"No, she lives in the Rills but if I know my older brother, he'll have sent for her. He won't give my father another opportunity to betroth him to anyone else. In fact, I'm sure Bran's already concocted some entirely valid reason as for why he should be marrying Barbrey."

"But then why isn't Bran going to her? If he wanted to get hitched to this Barbrey then wouldn't it be easier to do so in Barrowton?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure..." Lyanna answered, her eyebrows scrunching in contemplation. "I'll have to ask Ben later but I think that Bran is returning to Riverrun to bring Catelyn back to her ancestral home. Their marriage barely lasted a moon so Catelyn has no place being buried among the Starks. She never even set foot in Winterfell."

Harry wondered about that.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll make a Northerner out of you yet." Lyanna chuckled before she donned a serious expression. "Now how about you tell me what you've got planned for these slavers."

"I thought you said you didn't know what we were doing here," Harry replied a bit surprised that she divined their purpose here.

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out!" Lyanna exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "I've had an idea of what you were up too ever since we've landed here! Why else would you put off going to Qarth to see the Warlocks and the House of Undying? You want to free some slaves. I just don't see how you're going to be able to. Not without causing an enormous raucous."

"I'm not just going to free some slaves Lyanna," Harry countered vehemently a bit peeved at how she dismissed his mission. "I'm going to try and destroy the slave trade."

"And how are you going to manage that?" She asked brazenly, getting to her feet. "Even if you raze these cities to the ground, there's still going to be slaves. There's still going to be slavery."

"Of course there will be, but this is its centre!" Harry exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis. "I've been busy these past couple of days. While you've stayed here sorting out our things, I've been exploring the region. From Meeren in the north to here, outside of Astapor, in the south. I've seen their pyramids, their practices and their vices.

Slavery is the only industry in this cesspool and the slave traders form the ruling aristocracy. I've learnt that they call themselves the Good, the Wise, and the Great Masters. They live in opulent luxury while their slaves endure brutal treatment and inhumane training. Just seeing how they train their hoplites makes me want to puke."

"You do realize that if you free these slaves that you might also be freeing poachers, rapists and other criminals?"

"So do I leave the others to suffer for the crimes of a few?" Harry demanded, incensed at the mere thought. "Should I leave the children to die in these fighting pits? Should I leave these young women to suffer in the pillow houses of Yunkai? Should I leave these young boys to become eunuch soldiers of Astapor?"

"Well... No...no but..." Lyanna stumbled as she tried to come up with something to say.

"But nothing!" Harry exclaimed, entering to his room to get dressed. "You wouldn't believe the things I've heard. You couldn't stomach the things I've seen. We can't allow them to continue."

"But what can we do?" Lyanna wondered as she trailed behind him and followed suit. "We're only two!"

Dressed in light garments, Harry beckoned Lyanna to join him outside of their tent. "I realize that we're only two but that's where magic and a little trickery comes into play." Removing an invisible medallion from around his neck, he softly uttered 'finite' and waited to see Lyanna's reaction.

"Fi-ni-te?" Lyanna repeated, looking down at the now visible medallion in his hand. "Where did that come from? What did...you just...do?"

The answer to her question was soon obvious as the once empty desert was suddenly filled with familiar obsidian statues. There were a myriad of enormous dragons, grotesque gargoyles and armed effigies. He had used the protean charm to make charming them and controlling them easier.

"But I thought... Didn't you say..."

Harry chuckled at her baffled expression. "I figured that since their owners enslaved millions then they should be a part of my plan to help free them."

"B-but how?"

"You'll see..."

When they had first flown over the Red City and heard the cries of the depraved, he didn't have a clue as to how he would be able to assist them. At first he considered the easiest solution. All he figured he would need to do was to free them from their shackles and then they would have free reign to do as they pleased.

That lame idea was immediately dismissed as soon as he encountered the Unsullied, soldiers that were trained inhumanely to withstand anything, patrolling the roads and alleys. Their presence alone would crush any form of resistance. They would need to be dealt with before any uprising could begin and for that to happen he needed to deal with their masters.

"Now then," Harry said. "Let me transfigure our clothes. Everything will go a lot smoother if we blend in. I think..." In mere moments he had recreated the toga-like clothing he had seen all throughout the Slaver Cities. "That'll do it!"

Seeing that his companion was still gawping at the statues, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to a horseless carriage he had prepared the day before. Turning back to the statues, he reapplied the disillusioning charm on the dragons and gargoyles before port-keying them into position. After that was done, he animated the effigies with the spell McGonagall used during the Battle of Hogwarts.

It had been difficult to learn but with the shade of Dumbledore's instruction, he managed and could now control up to a hundred statues at once. The Elder Wand made things a lot simpler. It really was the greatest wand ever.

Seeing the statues moving about seemed to have shaken Lyanna from her stupor as she spluttered. "W-Wait! Where're they going? Where are we going?"

"We have a meeting with the Good Masters at the Plaza of Pride." Harry answered seamlessly, transfiguring horses for the carriage.

"A meeting?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, conjuring several chests.

"With slavers?"

"Yeah." Removing his personal chest from his pouch, he began filling the chests with gold galleons.

"Are you right in the head?" Lyanna wondered in a hushed tone. "Didn't you say you were going to free the slaves?"

"I did."

"So why does it look like you're planning on buying them instead?"

"All will be revealed soon." Harry answered mysteriously as he loaded the carriage. Organizing his statuesque soldiers so that they formed a protective perimeter around the carriage, he got on and took the reins. "Now let's get going. We don't want to be late."

 **0000000**

They were met by wary eunuch guards at a crumbling harpy gate. It seemed in his excitement to get started they had arrived sooner than the slavers anticipated. Their caravan was soon escorted to the Plaza to wait for final preparations to be concluded.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Lyanna asked, her voice muffled by a head scarf Ghiscari women wore to protect themselves from the irritating red dust Astapor was known for.

"It's a little too late to back out now but yeah, I'm sure..." Harry replied watching the approaching white asses. "Don't worry, everything will go according to plan. On the off chance something does go awry we can be out of here in the blink of an eye."

"Well if you would just tell me what you have planned mayhap I wouldn't be so worried."

"I could but I'm afraid there's not enough time for me to get into the specifics right now," Harry chuckled at her groan of indignation. "It looks like our hosts have finally arrived. Try to keep close and try not to draw attention to yourself. I wouldn't put it past these bumbling oafs to try anything." Gesturing to the statues, they unloaded the carriage and carried the chests to his side.

Squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, Harry walked towards their host to greet what he hoped to be the worst mankind had to offer.

"Good Master Nakloz," Harry began in an unsteady tone. It was taking all he had not to vomit as he stared into the piggy black eyes of the slaver. Harry didn't think that there would ever be a man that deserved to die as Voldemort had but now he wasn't sure how many more he would find. Just in this city alone he knew there was at least a hundred. "Is everything ready?" Turning to the beautiful lithe blonde who served as a translator, he awaited the pig's response.

After many unintelligible growls from the slaver, the fair-haired slave interpreted. "Yes, everything is ready. They're yours so long as you have the gold."

Harry knew that wasn't all the man said but he didn't particularly care. It wouldn't matter by the end of the day. "Gold?" Gesturing to the chests on the ground, he had one of them opened. "There's his gold. Now where're my soldiers?" Looking around exaggeratedly hoping that it would irritate the slaver, he continued. "Could he not raise the army he's promised me?"

With what could only be harsh words and insults, the fat swine gestured and waved his flabby arms about and his slaves set to accomplishing his orders.

"Master Nakloz wishes that I inform you that you didn't grant him much time to assemble your army." She relayed as horns trumpeted and the ground rumbled in the background. "He's curious as to what you need the Unsullied for."

"I'm here on behalf of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," Harry invented wildly as he watched the spearmen line up. "Seeing as they're so few people that are willing to take the Black these days, I've convinced the Lords of Westeros to donate some gold so that we may purchase trained soldiers. I've heard about the Three Thousand of Qohor and thought your soldiers would serve just as well."

"He bids that I informed you that he was only able to gather five thousand soldiers." She said after relaying his message. "A couple hundred more would have been ready within the fortnight but you've asked for all readily available men."

"That's fine," Harry responded, taking in the scene before him. There were rows upon rows of spearman as far as his eyes could see. "So how much?" The cost wasn't very important but he figured that he may as well play the part and haggle. It was expected after all.

"Master Nakloz demands ten gold dragons a head." She answered. "He bids me to tell you that he's gone through a lot of trouble to assemble this army and has had to buy others from different slavers."

Whistling softly in awe, Harry turned his attention back to the drooling pig that was staring at his chests greedily. "Ten gold pieces a head?" That was ten thousand more than he had prepared. He wasn't particularly keen on digging out more. "I was thinking that six gold pieces a head is more than plenty."

Harry didn't need a translator to know that his offer was immediately rebuffed from the way the slaver roared in laughter. Reaching into his pocket he quickly flipped a galleon to the slaver before the translator could even begin to translate the slavers words. Harry was surprised the man had the reflexes to snatch it from midair.

"That's six pieces a head and not a piece more." Harry repeated forcibly, glaring at the talking pig. He shouldn't have any reason to refuse, galleons were easily twice the size of dragons. "Now do we have a deal?"

Muttering a few words, Nakloz retreated to his cohorts leaving Harry with his slave.

"The Good Master wishes to confer with the other Good Masters and discuss your offer." The slave said as they watched the fat man hobbled away. "He's also offered you my services until his return."

"Your services?" Harry wondered, regarding the slave with a curious expression. "Wait... Do you mean?"

"I'm yours to command, my lord. Though I was trained in Meereen, I promise you that my skills are not lacking." She curtsied, averting her eyes and toying with the hem of her clothing. "You may do with me as you please."

"I see..." Harry growled as he glared at the drove of slobbering pigs. "Well then it would be remiss of me not to take advantage of the Good Master Nakloz's kindness." Ignoring Lyanna's growl, he turned back to appraise the serving woman.

"How would you have me serve you, my lord?"

"Hm... Well I guess you could answer some of my questions," Harry replied.

"Q-Questions, my lord?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, nodding. "Will that be a problem?" Seeing the slave shaking her head, he smiled encouragingly. It was obvious she wasn't expecting to be questioned.

"How about you start off by telling me your name?" He asked patiently.

"My...name?"

"Yes, your name," Harry repeated before he pointed to himself and the former wolf maid. "Mine's Harry and hers is Lyanna."

"I am called Nadine, my lord" she mumbled confusedly. It was obvious that she had never experienced this kind of treatment.

"Nadine?" Harry repeated before he began his interrogation. "Could you tell me if all of the Good Masters are here?"

"Aye, milord" she nodded. "They're all present. Since you've asked for every fully trained Unsullied available, Master Nakloz had to bring in all of the other Masters to fulfill your request."

"I see..." Harry replied before he continued asking the woman about her life and her duties.

It wasn't necessarily important to learn about them but hearing about the conditions and her treatment at the hands of these degenerates would only serve to fuel his desire to see his plans through.

Sadly it wasn't much longer before Nakloz returned with a peculiar whip Harry had seen in the hands of various men in the slaver cities. At the time he had thought that they were used in the obvious capacity. Now though, it seemed that they served a greater purpose.

After listening to the oaf growling and gesturing, Harry turned to Nadine who immediately confirmed his suspicions.

"Master Nakloz has accepted your terms, my lord," Nadine said.

"Does he want to count the gold?" Harry asked as he noticed the way the man was eying his chests. Harry hoped Nakloz didn't, he was eager to begin the next phase of his plan.

After more guttural growling and gesturing to his slaves, Nakloz finally turned away from the coffers and faced the horde of Unsullied.

"He says that his servants will take care of it," Nadine replied as slaves gathered around and began dragging them away. "He has also gifted me to you so that I may assist you, my lord."

"How kind of him..." Harry said, smiling forcibly before turning to look at the slaver. Nakloz had the cat o' nine tails raised in both of his hands as he spoke to the columns of soldiers. "What's he doing now?"

"He's preparing the Unsullied for the transfer of ownership, my lord." Nadine explained. "Once you receive the whip from the Good Master, the Unsullied will only obey your commands."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Nadine confirmed. "They are trained to only take orders from the one who wields the whip."

Hearing that, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't follow through with some of his earlier schemes. Using magic might've seemed easier at first but now it became glaringly apparent that it wouldn't have done any good. There were just too many people involved and he was only one wizard.

"Well..." Harry started, pulling out his wand and removing the invisible medallion from around his neck as Nakloz beckoned for him to join him. "I guess it's about time we begin, isn't it?"

"Begin?"

Ignoring Lyanna, Harry, with Nadine on his tail, walked towards the slaver and joined him at the head of the army.

"So everything is settled then?" Harry asked, taking the cat o' nine tails from Nakloz's hand. "Is there anything else we need to do before we can leave?"

"You must claim them as your own, my lord." Nadine answered after a brief exchange with her former master.

Nodding, Harry removed the disillusionment charm from his charmed medallion before turning to face his newly purchased troops.

"Do they understand the common tongue, Nadine?" Harry asked, waving the cat o' nine tails and the Elder Wand in a circle above his head, silently casting Piertotum Locomotor to animate his dragons and gargoyles.

"Of course, my lord."

"UNSULLIED!" Harry cried out to them, Godric's insults and actions spurring him on. "From this day forth, we shall bring about a new era! From this day forth, no longer shall you be forced to serve these fat pig-" his impromptu speech was interrupted by screeching roars that came from the sky. Turning he caught sight of his horde of dragons and gargoyles as they soared above the city. Seeing them circling above, he could only sigh in relief. It had taken a lot of charm work to get them flying in the air.

The slavers didn't seem to like them as much. They were too busy panicking and crying out in fear. It wasn't long before they fled on their donkeys back to their pyramids while their slaves trailed behind them, struggling to carry Harry's heavy coffers of gold. Harry didn't appreciate that so he quickly knocked them out and portkeyed the chests back to his camp.

"Now that they're out of the way, I think it's time to begin phase two." Harry muttered before turning to face Lyanna and a quivering Nadine. "Alright there, Nadine?"

"Y-yes, m-my l-lord!" She stuttered, shivering in place while occasionally glancing up at the sky.

"Don't worry about the dragons," Harry said calmly, trying to ease her worries. "They won't harm you. Not unless I command them to."

"Phase two?" Lyanna asked in a curious tone, gazing at the cacophony taking place all around them. "Are the dragons going to burn the city to the ground?"

"Something like that," Harry replied uncaringly as he turned his attention to the emotionless Unsullied. "Huh... Does nothing faze them? Are they really just going to stand here while these dragons fly around? You'd expect any reasonable man to show some emotion or fear. I mean there're dragons flying about damnit! These guys are just standing in place, staring straight ahead!"

"I-it's how they're trained, my lord." Nadine replied, still glancing at the sky.

"Well that ends now," Harry retorted, raising his wand to his throat and casting the sonorous charm. He hoped that the whole city would be able to hear him. It might make this whole endeavour go more smoothly. "UNSULLIED! GO FORTH INTO ASTAPOR IN CENTURIES AND FREE YOUR BRETHREN! FREE THE SLAVES! BREAK THEIR SHACKLES AND SET THEM FREE! FREE THEM AND TAKE THEM FROM THIS CESSPOOL!"

"Make sure you order them to gather all of the food as well!" Lyanna added helpfully. "They'll need all they can get or else they'll starve!"

After doing just that and telling them the rendezvous point, the Unsullied, with an ululating cry, headed out to carry out his commands.

 **0000000**

As anticipated, the slaves, once free from their chains of servitude, assisted the Unsullied and rebelled against their masters. They had joined the march and freed all those they came upon. It didn't matter whether they were a man, a woman or a child, anyone with ties to the slave trade was viciously brutalized.

By the time sun began to set, the city was almost completely barren. Nothing was left, be it food, valuables or even clothing. Whoever remained was either a slaver in hiding or dead. Harry wasn't particularly enthused about all the deaths but he had realized long before he began that some of these people couldn't be redeemed. They were just as bad, if not worst, than Voldemort.

"I think that's the last of them." Harry said, perched on his broom as he surveyed the evacuation. His hoplites had just emerged from the city with the last few stragglers that had gone into hiding once the onslaught began.

"Are you really going to burn the city to the ground?" She asked in a skeptical tone as she hovered next to him on his old Nimbus.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry returned bemusedly. "It's as good as any idea I've come up with so far."

"W-well," Lyanna started, clearly taken aback. "Where're these people going to live if you burn their homes down to the ground?"

"Certainly not here!" Harry retorted, shaking his head. "They'll be joining us on our way to Meereen. What they do after that is up to them."

"But-"

"Don't worrying about it," Harry interrupted, casting a flame-freezing charm on her just in case. "I've got it all figured out. Now hover up here for a bit, would you? I think it's time I set this city ablaze."

Though she grumbled, she did as asked and before long the city was awash in flames. He even got the dragons and gargoyles in on the action. Though they were incapable of spewing flames, they were charmed to be unbreakable. They could easily tear through buildings, demolished structures and rip the pyramids apart. By the time they were finished, this place would be nothing more than a smouldering wreck.

"Let's head back to camp," Harry said, directing her broom in the proper direction. "Let's go see how many have joined us."

Their small camp had changed greatly since he'd last seen it. What started out as a small clutter of tents around his enormous fire pit had evolved into a vast campground the likes of which he hasn't seen since the Quidditch World Cup. He estimated that there was twenty-five if not thirty thousand people resting there.

Directing both of their brooms to land near his tent in the centre, Harry dismounted and walked up to Nadine who was sitting by the campfire. She immediately shot to her feet at the sight of him.

"How may I assist you, my lord?" She asked curtsying quickly. "Would you like something to eat? Or mayhap you'd like-"

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed, cutting her off. "I'm just here to make sure everything's alright."

"Of course, my lord." She replied, quickly nodding her head. "Everyone has been fed and freed. There's been no mishaps or quarrels. They're all anxious to see what the future holds for them."

"They do know that they're free to leave whenever they please, right?" Harry asked. "I haven't just freed them from one prison to send them to another."

"Of course, my lord," Nadine nodded. "I've told them as much and yet many, myself included, have expressed a desire to remain here under your protection."

"T-that's fine," Harry yawned, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll sort that out later. It's been a busy day and I'm knackered. I'll see you in the morning..."

"Oh!" Nadine smiled before she began loosening her clothing and teasing him with a glimpse of her modest cleavage. "Would you like for this one to join you, milord?"

"No..." Harry sighed drowsily. "Lyanna would chop off my bollocks if you did... Besides I don't think I'm up to it right now." Especially not after he had just razed a city to the ground.

"As you wish, my lord," She conceded, straightening up and fixing her clothing.

Walking away from Nadine, he ducked into his tent and headed straight for his room hoping that Lyanna wasn't there waiting. He needed all the sleep he could get. The next couple of days were going to be extremely busy.

 **0000000**

Standing outside of the burning city of Meereen, Harry couldn't help but reflect on the past couple of days. So much had happened. He barely had any time to sleep.

The morning after he burnt Astapor to the ground, he immediately turned his attention to Yunkai. Dubbed the Yellow City, it was roughly the same size as its southern neighbour. Surprisingly, it fell just as quickly even though its fortifications were sturdier. What was more, after Yunkai fell, his camp had more than doubled in size. He wondered how many people were waiting for him there now that Meereen had met the same fate.

Thinking of all those refugees made him think of how lucky he'd been when Nadine dropped into his lap. She was a godsend. If it weren't for her organizational skills, he wouldn't have had a clue as to how he was going to keep all of his charges fed and watered. He quickly learned that being responsible for the lives of so many was no easy task. Under her direction, it was almost as if he was back at Hogwarts under the care of the House-Elves, though now he was the one responsible for replenishing their food and water supplies.

"Why'd you look so happy?" Lyanna asked in a sour tone as he walked into their tent with a smile on his face.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out alright." Harry said, ignoring her tone. She'd been in a grouchy mood for the past couple of days. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was wrong with her. He had spent a couple of months in a tent alone with Hermione after all. "I think I've finally done it..."

"You know, you could've taken me with you when you were out and about." Lyanna grumbled from her seat on the sofa. "Just because I have my moonblood doesn't mean I'm invalid."

"I suppose..." Harry admitted reluctantly. "But sometimes these kinds of things are easier to do when I work alone. If you had tagged along I wouldn't've been able to move as freely as I did."

"Oh really now?" She wondered sarcastically, getting to her feet and stomping up to him. "And just how would I have impeded the Great and Noble Harry Potter?"

"Hm..." Harry began pensively, seriously reconsidering his recent endeavours. "Well... I suppose you wouldn't have been that much of a liability when I had chased off the sellswords camped outside of Yunkai." All he had needed to do then was scare them off with his horde of dragons. If they had remained stationed in the near vicinity while he had liberated the city who knew what they would've done or how they would've interfere. "That was probably the easiest thing I had to do. They weren't Unsullied so they had run away at the sight of us."

"Well-"

"What came after that was incredibly dangerous," Harry continued, interrupting her. "After I sent those hapless sellswords running for their mothers, the guards manning the wall did react. Unlike their paid counterparts, they had fearlessly held their ground, aimed their crossbows and fired bolts at us in the sky. While the barrage did little good against the impenetrable hides of the flying behemoths, I had to evade quite a few volleys.

Luckily for me, it wasn't much longer before they had run out of munition and took up their shields and swords. So with their attention fixed solely on the flying beasts, I had swooped down onto the battlements, knocked out the commanding slaver, relieved him of his cat o' nine tails and ordered the guardsmen to march into the city and free the slaves."

"Bu-"

"You wouldn't have been able to maneuver through those bolts alone and I couldn't have performed those aerial acrobatics with you sitting behind me." Harry immediately countered, ignoring her indignant expression. "I don't have the experience and I'm sure you would've been hit."

"Do you take me for a fool!?" Lyanna snapped before he could continue. "I know your magic could've protected me! Gods! Do you know how boring it was waiting around, watching the Unsullied patrol and doing nothing all day!"

"Do you know how difficult it was to evacuate Yunaki after I set its port on fire?" Harry returned indignantly. He had neglected Astapor's when he had first sacked it. Some of the Good Masters may have escaped by ship so he had decided to direct his gargoyles to bludgeon holes into the hulls of the many ships docked in Yunkai. He had also set them and the port on fire. Inadvertently he may have caused more damage than he had first intended. In his haste, he also set several houses on fire and that number grew exponentially and beyond his control. "I made a fatal mistake and needed to act quickly. I had to animate my stone guardsmen so that they could break down doors and free those trapped within the burning buildings. I doubt I would've been able to concentrate properly if you were there with me. I'd have lost you in the chaos!"

He was very fortunate that his statues got the job done. They may not have had a hand in actually freeing people but they were so terrifying that the people got out of their way and fled from the inferno devouring the buildings. It made getting them out of the city a hell of a lot easier.

"What about today then?" Lyanna fired back. "Why did I have to remain behind again? I'm the one that got everyone here through the magical fire! I could've been with you!"

"Hah! As if it was that hard getting them here in the first place!" Harry rebuked, shaking his finger at her. "I'm the one that made it!" He was extremely fortunate that Dumbledore had been willing to teach him how to make Gubraithian fire. "You were just their guinea pig!" The former slaves of Astapor, then later those of Yunkai and Meereen, were skeptical about using the magical means of transportation at first. And they had every right to be weary, it wasn't every day that some random stranger came by and asked if they'd willingly walk into a fire. Luckily after Lyanna demonstrated how it worked, they had willingly followed suit.

"Well that still doesn't explain why I couldn't've joined you on today's excursions." Lyanna snapped. "Nadine had everything well in hand."

"I'm sure you could've but you'd have had to have been awake last night," Harry conceded, brushing a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I was busy drugging the city watch and replacing them with our own men. I had to have gone through at least a few litres of Dreamless Sleep potion. If it weren't for the Refilling Charm, I don't know how else I would've managed." He was very fortunate that it was relatively easy to access the water supply of the barracks. That made it considerably easier to drug the soldiers and replace them.

"Who'd want to be awake for something like that?" Lyanna wondered rhetorically. "There must've been something more interesting than that..."

"Well what would you call animating a bronze Harpy and having it tear down all of the Pyramids then?" Harry retorted sharply. That thing had been massive. It had been perched on the top of the tallest pyramid he'd ever seen. He doubted its creators ever considered it working together with dragons to destroy their pyramids. "I know those damned slavers thought that it was pretty damn incredible." Or they would have if they weren't just waking up.

"It must've been but I wouldn't know!" Lyanna snarled, tossing her hands up into the air. "Someone didn't see fit to wake me up to see it for myself!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Harry apologized sarcastically, fed up with her moodiness "I didn't have much time to think about your entertainment! I was busy setting hundreds, if not thousands, of people on fire!" That's not to mention blockading the port, stealing all of the necessities, and evacuating the city.

"Oh don't act like you regret it!" Lyanna snarled in a dark tone. "Those slavers deserved every last bit of suffering you've inflicted upon them! Has it not occurred to you how many people those pigs have killed!? Has it not occurred to you how many families they've destroyed!?"

"I think I know that, thank you very much!" Harry snapped before sighing and dropping into a seat, fatigue finally catching up to him. "Can't we just move on? Tomorrow, after we sort everything out here, we'll pack up and I'll show you around Qarth. I hear its Walls are one of the Nine Wonders of the world."

Huffing, Lyanna stalked off to her room only to return moments later. "I almost forgot, Nadine asked to speak with you. She said that she'd be waiting for you at your magical fire."

"Nadine?" Harry wondered what could she wanted and whether it could wait until the morning. Sighing he got out of his seat and walked outside of his tent to look for the blonde. He figured he might as well get it over with.

Easily picking her out in the crowd, he waited for her to finish dealing with her fellow compatriots. He wasn't waiting long as once she caught sight of him, she immediately darted to his side.

"Is everything alright, Nadine? Lyanna said that you needed to speak with me." Harry asked wearily as she sidled up next to him. "Do we need more food? How much water do we have left? Should I refill our stores? I know with the sudden influx of people they must be pretty low by now."

"They're fine milord." Nadine replied, still fidgeting beside him. "We have more than enough food that will last us a couple of moons with everything the Yunkish and Meereenese brought along with them."

"Oh? Then what's the matter? What do you need from me?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Well you see, my lord," Nadine began slowly. "As per your command, I've been making sure that everyone has food to eat and water to drink. The Unsullied have also been patrolling and keeping the peace. Everyone is-"

"I'm still not hearing what the problem is, Nadine." Harry interrupted, starting to feel a bit impatient. He hadn't slept in more than thirty-six hours.

"It's just that there's been much talk of your powers," Nadine blurted out hurriedly. "We've all been wondering about your control of fire and dragons. Some have even gone so far as to say that you are R'hllor's chosen."

Internally groaning in annoyance, all Harry could do was stand there as his mind tried to catch up and process what she had just said.

"That's why I've come here before you to ask, on behalf of everyone here, if we may join you on your journey. Lord Azor Ahai."

 **0000000**

 **Well that's another chapter done. Hope you've enjoyed reading it.**

 **Next Chapter we'll be back in Westeros.**


	18. Justice

**Wow! 2500 followers! Thank you all for your continued support. It's almost been a year since I began posting this story and I'm glad that many of you are still enjoying it. As always I don't own anything.**

 **P.S. This chapter contains scenes of violence, nudity, infidelity and of abortions. You've been warned.**

 **P.P.S. I've fixed the problem and joined the three parts back into one.**

* * *

 **Kreacher**

"Things are moving along quite nicely if I do say so myself." Kreacher muttered as he gazed upon the city from his perch on the weirwood heart tree in the Wolf's Den's godswood.

"Really?" Binky, Winky's brother, wondered in astonishment. "This is what you were hoping for?"

"Well..." Kreacher began uncertainly before nodding in confirmation. "Yes... It's for the best."

It had been quite some time since he had sealed the New Pact with Brandon Stark. As soon as he had taken his due, he had returned north of the Wall and put his people to work. While he sent the majority of his kin to scout the North, a small group remained with him as they headed to White Harbour so they could begin routing out the Seven.

"It's for the best?" Binky repeated incredulously, pointing to an unruly mob marching towards them. Kreacher could easily guess their intentions and knew they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "Surely there must be a better way!"

"We must do it thusly," Kreacher replied reassuringly. "Let these humans fight against our will for a little while. They'll soon realize the errors of their ways."

Back when they first started their religious crusade, Kreacher understood that in order to defeat the Seven, he first had to learn of all their flaws and all of their attributes. It was the only way they would triumph and so he had set out to learn all he could about their greatest adversary. He had learnt of the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Warrior, the Smith, the Crone and the Stranger. He had learned of their septs, septons and septas. Of the Most Devout and the High Septon. Through it all, he had learnt that the people turned to the septs and the septons as the muggles of England had turned to the church and priests in search of worship. That was where Kreacher had ultimately decided to start his grand crusade. After all what better place to start than where they convened to preach and practice their heresy.

Kreacher had gotten an idea that he hoped would rattle the faithful. When they had first arrived in White Harbor, they had seen that the so called Sept of the Snows was a large imposing building with a domed roof surmounted by tall statues of the Seven. It had proved to be an easy target and would easily demonstrate to the faithful to the Seven that they were wrong in their belief of such materialistic gods.

At first, all that he had planned to do was replace the statues with trees. It had been far easier and far more beneficial than he had first expected. As the trees grew, they had almost completely destroyed the statues. The only thing that remained of them were their busts and luckily enough those had been affixed where a heart tree normally had its carved face drawn in. What was more, he had neglected to consider the trees roots and the damage they would cause to the supporting pillars and walls. By the time the trees had finished growing, the former sept had become a grove of trees.

"When though?" Binky grumbled impatiently, stomping on the ground impudently. "I would've thought crushing the sept at the Wall under ice would have encouraged more humans to turn to the weirwood."

That had been particularly easy to accomplish. The Wall itself seemed particularly eager to help destroy that sept. As for the other smaller congregations located around White Harbour, Kreacher had simply encouraged nature to overwhelm and destroy them.

"Just be a little more patient," Kreacher groaned annoyedly. "I don't think news of that has reached White Harbour yet! Besides even without them knowing of it, the number of people coming here grows day by day! It more than quadrupled after we poisoned the fat septon's wine with some of Harry's Veritaserum."

That had been a stroke of genius. After the Sept of the Snows had crumbled, the septon and some of helpers had tried to clean and recover what they could. Once it became apparent that repairing it wouldn't work, they turned to begging on the streets for donations. The fat and greasy Septon would offer blessings from his false gods to those that donated. It was clear that his kindly face beguiled many of the devout so Kreacher had decided to see if there was any sincerity to the heretic's words. With only three drops of Veritaserum, the man had openly expressed his disdain for the north and their heathen ways. He lambasted the North by calling it a frozen wasteland and relished stealing their wealth to satisfy his ever-expanding belly. He had continued by expressing how he felt pity for the northern converts for believing that they felt they could be redeemed. He didn't get much further before the people grew upset and started to riot and chase him and his followers. They had even gone a step further and alerted the High Septon. Or they had tried too. Kreacher had ensured no message would reach the man. He needed to show these people that they had been completely abandoned.

"It's still taking too long." Binky moaned. "This slow pace is irritating! We're not used to things that take so long to accomplish!"

"Look around you!" Kreacher exclaimed in exasperation, his arms spread wide. "The people are restless, worried and frightened. The Septon and the faithful have been silenced. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to pack their bags and flee! It won't take much longer before the nobles will be forced to act." It would only be a matter before they moved in and reclaimed what they had lost.

"What if these noblemen decide to side with the Faith of the Seven? What if they decide to assist them rebuild?" Binky prodded. "What will be our next move then?"

"I'll be heading to visit this Lord Manderly as soon as we're done here to convince him otherwise," Kreacher replied ominously. "He wouldn't dare assist these heretics once I've said my piece."

Or so he hoped. White Harbour was one of the greatest port cities in Westeros and the biggest in the North. Throughout its history, it has passed through the hands of many northern families but none have had more success then the Manderly. Kreacher understood why Brandon wasn't particularly keen on losing this particular bannerman.

"Let's just hope that this place isn't going to be engulfed in war..." Binky sighed before popping away.

"I just hope the people wake up from their delusions." Kreacher replied to the night before entering the Wolf's Den. There was a underground passage connecting it to New Castle that would prove extremely useful should negotiations not bear fruit.

After passing the unruly prisoner cells and ambling through the dark corridors, Kreacher arrived in the New Castle. Dodging past trident carrying guards and tailing serving wenches, he finally stumbled upon the Lord's bedchambers. Hearing that the lord was awake and muttering, Kreacher slipped in, locked the door and sealed it as well as he could. He didn't want to be interrupted.

"Good evening!" Kreacher called out to the pacing lord amiably.

"What!? Who?" Manderly began spluttering before Kreacher gagged him.

"Now that I have your attention," Kreacher said, staring up at the gaping, blinking lord. "There's something that we must discuss."

"Mhmm?" Manderly mumbled through the gag as he blinked down at Kreacher. "Mhmm!"

"I'll remove your gag as soon as you promise that you won't go crying for your men." Kreacher replied waiting for the wide-eyed Manderly to nod.

"Good!" Kreacher snapped his fingers and released the gag. "Now, let's get started shall we? I'm sure you're wondering what am I-?"

"Of course I'm wondering what in the Seven Hells you are?" The lord blurted out as soon as he realized he was able to. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here? How did you get past my guards? What-"

Irritated by the man's many questions, Kreacher gagged him once more before he began answering them. He was starting to think that he should probably get these sort of things out of the way as soon as possible. "My name is Kreacher, I am one of the Children of the Forest. I'm here to discuss matters of grave importance to the North. I got in through the secret passageway in the Wolf's Den and snuck past your guards. Now do you have any other stupid questions or can we get on with it?" Removing the gag, he awaited the lord's reply.

"One of the Children of the Forest..." Manderly murmured bemusedly before he flopped into a seat. "Now I know I must be dreaming! I have to be! I mean there's no way that every sept in the North could be destroyed! I should've realized that it didn't make sense! I mean since when do Septon's go begging on the streets and inciting riots. Trees don't just grow out of nowhere and destroy buildings. I've probably been working too hard. Yes, that's it. All of this stress is getting to me. I should let Wendel and Wylis do more work. They've proven they're more than capable-"

"This is not a dream and definitely not a hallucination." Kreacher interrupted amusedly. "We Children of the Forest have decided that it's time we took our land back and restored our gods to their rightful place."

"Does that mean that you're the ones behind all of these problems?" Manderly asked in trepidation.

"We've agreed to a new Pact with your liege lord." Kreacher replied. "In exchange for our skills and magical capabilities, the Seven will not be allowed to find sanctuary anywhere north of the Neck."

"What's so special about you and your magic that Lord Rickard agreed to any of this!" Wyman fumed.

"It was not Lord Rickard but Lord Brandon who agreed," Kreacher corrected. "And as for our capabilities... Well how about I just show you." Grasping the man's arm tightly, Kreacher apparated him atop the Children's Tower at Moat Cailin.

"Do you think you could tell me where we are?" Kreacher asked the now gasping and kneeling lord. "Can you see what you stand to gain from of our alliance?"

"Where...? How did we... This can't be... Are those..." Wyman gasped as he looked around. "Is this- is this Moat Cailin?"

Kreacher apparated them back to the man's bedchambers. "I'm sure denying the Seven is a small price to pay for a fully restored Moat Cailin. Especially when the situation is looking so dire in the south."

"Bu-"

"The North's not going to wait on you for your decision." Kreacher cut in disinterestedly. "It's far easier to just fall in line and accept the benefits. All that you need to do is reject the Seven and you'll see all the benefits you'll reap."

"Fine! I've had it!" Wyman snapped, stomping away. "Do whatever you want! Take whatever you want! It's not like I can do anything to stop you! Now leave me be! Who knows! Mayhap tomorrow I'll wake up and this'll all be a dream."

Kreacher hadn't expected such a quick capitulation. It just proved to him that those serving the Seven were weak willed. "Does that mean you'll forswear the Seven and vow that you and your family will never to worship them again?"

"Yes!" Manderly exclaimed, rounding on him. "To hell with them! They think that I'll pay for their new Septs! After all the havoc they've caused in my city! Hah! They can rot in their Seven Hells for all I care! I don't need their patronage! I don't need their fucking titles!"

"Then all that's left to do is shake," Kreacher said, grasping Manderly's quavering hand and invoking the vow. "Shake and we can begin dealing with these Seven heretics so that we'll never have to deal with them north of the Neck ever again."

"What was that?" The lord asked in a worried tone, no doubt wondering about the tingling sensations he felt.

"That was magic!" Kreacher replied amusedly. "Now it's time that I get back to work! Those heretics won't take care of themselves." Popping away, he wondered what the people would think of the Seven after their Septon had turned into a tree.

* * *

 **Brandon**

"I still can't fucking believe this." Brandon muttered quietly as he sat on his horse while he waited for the carriage to catch up. "What have I done to deserve such misfortune?"

He was absolutely sure that little shite did it on purpose. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kreacher fully understood what the consequences of his actions would be. He knew! He had to have! There was no fucking way he could do something like that by accident. This was going to be felt all over the Seven Kingdoms and even Brandon knew nothing would ever be the same.

"Damned Pact. Damned Children. Damned Ned." Brandon swore loudly. "Gods, I don't even know whether I should laugh or cry these days."

"What was that, my lord?"

"Nothing important, Ser Rodrik... I'm just speaking to the wind. Gods, I'm not even the Stark of Winterfell yet and look at what's already happened. First Walys poisoned Catelyn and then there's what you've told me about the Grand Maester. It's no wonder my lord father is rushing to the Wall..."

It had come as a shock. The Maester's Conclave was one of the oldest and most trusted orders in all of the Seven Kingdoms. From the Wall to Dorne, almost each and every castle and keep had a Maester from the Citadel serving its lord. They taught the young. They delivered the babes. They counselled the lords. They even delivered the letters. Who knew what would come up after the investigation that would surely follow.

But even then, that barely scrapped the surface of what happened in such a short amount of time. What with Lyanna being kidnapped, saved and then spirited away on some grand magical adventure. Moat Cailin had been restored. He himself had been wedded, bedded and widowed. What was next? A rebellion?

"Where's that damned wheelhouse?" Brandon snarled in aggravation. "What's taking it so long? We're almost there! I'm sure that damned Ferret is getting impatient. He's probably already started drinking without me!"

"One of the wheels fell off, milord." Rodrik replied. "They're only a league or so behind us so we should be seeing it soon. It's difficult to ride through the bog. We were lucky you sent word to Lord Reed. We'd probably still be stuck if not for his men and assistance."

It wasn't luck that had him sending a message to Lord Reed. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen and alerted House Reed to prepare for the worst. He would not go to the Twins without an escape plan. Especially not after what happened during his own wedding.

"Stuck? How can it be stuck again? We didn't have this much trouble going north!" Brandon groaned exasperatedly.

"You didn't have an extra wagon being dragged behind you neither, milord." Ser Rodrik pointed out unhelpfully.

"It's that damned Maester's fault! I'm telling you! It's one thing after the other. Why does everything he touches, turn to shite. Gods! Why didn't we just leave his damned books and scrolls at Moat Cailin!"

He was starting to wish that he had just executed Walys Flowers there. But his damned conscience felt that it was only fair that Lord Tully was present. Catelyn had been his daughter after all. Thinking rationally, he realized that it might not mean very much but he hoped it would be well received. He was very glad when the Blackfish had agreed with him.

"About Moat Cailin, milord," Rodrik started tentatively. "I've a question, if you don't mind my asking."

"Ask your question, Ser Rodrik," Brandon was eager to think of anything else. He wasn't particularly keen on thinking about meeting Hoster Tully. He knew it was going to be extremely unpleasant and uncomfortable.

"What happened to the Moat?" Rodrik asked in a confused tone. "Who could've rebuilt it so quickly without anyone knowing? Where'd they get the resources to put it together? I've sought out some of the lads and they've told me that you told them some fanciful tale of the Children of the Forest rebuilding it."

"Aye, the damned Children with their damned magic. Wait until we head back north. I'll be sure to introduce you to one of them." Brandon answered wondering what kind of reaction he'd get from the old knight.

Ser Rodrik didn't disappoint as his jaw dropped in astonishment. Brandon had never seen the normally unflappable knight so awestruck and dumbfounded. Or was he simply incredulous?

"Are you sure you needn't speak with a Maester, milord? He might have something for whatever ails you."

Brandon sighed wondering why nobody took him for his word. It was as if no one believed in the magical or the arcane these days.

"Kreacher!" He called, hoping that the little urchin would appear. He didn't have time to explain and figured the best way to get Rodrik to believe him was if he saw it for himself. Seeing was believing, after all.

"What is it?" Kreacher asked, appearing with a crack. "I'm busy wreaking havoc and creating chaos."

The heir of Winterfell was immediately concerned by the way Kreacher was now smiling. Sadly he didn't get a chance to voice his worries as Kreacher continued speaking.

"Did you like my gift?" Kreacher crowed, smiling toothily. "Three birds with one stone! You'll never find better value than that!"

"Never mind that!" Brandon snarled, suddenly reminded of his current predicament. How he wished he could ram his sword through the little bugger. Sighing he put aside his frustrations for the mythical being. It wasn't the time for such morbid thoughts.

"This is Ser Rodrik Cassel, Kreacher. He serves as Winterfell master-at-arms. He was wondering about Moat Cailin and I thought I'd show him the reason it's standing today."

The poor knight was obviously lost for words as he looked down at Kreacher. Brandon didn't even think the knight was listening to a word being said.

"Is that all? I'm busy you know?" Kreacher sighed.

"I figured after the amount of trouble you've caused me, I could return the favour." Brandon returned loftily.

"And here I thought you were going to need my help to sack this stronghold." With that said, Kreacher vanished back from whence he came.

"So what do you think of that!" Brandon exclaimed turning to the still stunned Rodrik.

"I think that I might need to see a Maester as well. It must be all the riding we've been doing lately." Rodrik mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Gods! I just showed you proof. How can you still deny it?"

"So they're more than a fanciful tale?" It was clear from Ser Rodrik's tone that he was still very awed. Then again, he thought, who wouldn't be?

"Aye, what do you remember of Old Nan's tales? I'm sure you've heard many of them over the years. I'd say that many of them would also be true. Wargs, greenseers, wights, the Others..." Brandon paused, suddenly frowning at the thought of the immortal ice demons.

"How about Brandon the Daughterless?" Rodrik asked.

"Aye... That'd be true as well I'd imagine." Brandon smiled, good mood returning. "It'd explain Lyanna and I, wouldn't it?"

While Ser Rodrik boomed in laughter, Brandon could only frown in contemplation as he recalled another legend. If Old Nan's tale were true then what would that say about Gorne's Way. Mayhap with time, it could be found again.

"Aye, it would at that." Rodrik sighed after his laughter subsided. "What would that say of that Lord Brandon? Wouldn't he be a kinslayer then?"

"Is it truly kinslaying when he didn't know it was his own father?" Brandon conjectured in return. "Besides I would think we've been punished enough. We've suffered under these dragons, haven't we?"

"We have at that."

There was a lull in the conversation as the wheelhouse pulled up in the distance. The Tully men-at-arms all rode at its side as they guarded their liege's daughter and the prisoner.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing how you deal with Lord Tully, milord." Rodrik told him. "I can't imagine what will come up."

"It'll be quite the show I'm sure." Brandon muttered. "Only the gods know what's to come."

"Well all I know is that the sooner we're through with this, the sooner we can return home to Winterfell." Rodrik said. "I'm worried about your lord father. Lady Lyanna hasn't been seen and all Lord Rickard has to say to me is that she's been kidnapped. I'd have thought he'd have sent the men out to look for her but he's done nothing but plead patience and assure me that everything is under control."

"Aye, kidnapped. I guess we'll have to wait and see..." Brandon frowned. It was better that she was kidnapped by Harry then being held prisoner by the Iron Throne. Especially with Aerys being king. He wouldn't like to imagine what'd happen to her then.

He'd only received a hum of consideration from the knight as the carriage finally sidled up behind them.

Spurring his horse, he galloped ahead, eager to reach the Twins. Surprisingly when it came into view, Brandon found that their towers were not only adorned with the Twins sigil but also that of the Tully's. It looked like Lord Hoster had come to meet him there.

"Open the Gates!"

"Let them through!"

Brandon disregarded the cacophony and got off his horse. He was confused by Lord Tully's presence here. He thought that he still had a fortnight to think about what he was going to say and do. He never imagined the riverlord would come all the up here to met him halfway.

Sighing, Brandon shook his head and walked up to the wagon that served as Walys' prison and pulled him out roughly. Hearing his stifled grumbles, Brandon removed the cloth that kept the man quiet.

"Lord Brandon, there has to be some mistake," Walys quickly blurted out as soon as the gag was removed. "It's impossible to even consider! It's sheer lunacy! There's no way I could've poisoned to your lady wife! It makes no sense! I have sworn to serve you, milord! I've helped broker this alliance. Surely you can do something-"

"Out you get, Walys." Brandon interrupted as he dragged his scapegoat out of the wagon. "Your fate is up to the gods now-"

"Lord Brandon, surely you mustn't believe I had a hand in-"

Ignoring the blubbering oaf, Brandon quickly gagged him once more and shoved him to the ground. Brandon really wasn't in the mood to listen to his former maester's plea. The old fool deserved whatever was coming to him. Kicking the downed man for good measure, Brandon waved to some of the guards so that they would take the maester away.

While it may have been petty and cruel of him to kick him on the ground, it felt oddly justified. The maester had orchestrated his marriage to Catelyn and took him away from Barbrey. Now he was going to be vilified for the act of destroying an alliance between two of the great houses. The maester couldn't suffer enough in Brandon's opinion.

"We should have dragged him south. The wagon was too good for him." One of the Tully man-at-arms said, picking the maester up off the ground.

"He wouldn't shut up. He was always bitching and crying. My boy doesn't even cry for his mother anymore and he's only three namedays old now."

"ENOUGH!" Hoster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Trident, roared. "Guards! Take this blubbering pansy away to the dungeons."

For the first time since his wedding, Brandon got a good look at his good-father. A rotund red haired man dressed in black was standing next to the elder Lord Frey. They looked like quite a pair standing next to one another. One thing was for sure though, they were no longer the Knights they boasted to be in their youth.

"Lord Brandon, it's good to see that you've arrived safe and sound." Hoster started sombrely before frowning. "Where have you put her? Where's my C-Cat?"

"This wouldn't've happened if you had married her to one of my ilk." Lord Frey grumbled in the background. "Look at what's become of her now! She's gone! She's gone when she could've married my boy, Merrett. I was extremely fortunate that I've found a Darry girl for h-"

Ignoring the old ferret, Brandon stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Hoster's shoulder. "Words fail to express how sorry I am..."

"You mustn't speak like that Brandon. Haven't I already told you?" a voice belonging to Brynden Tully called out. "You've nothing to be sorry for. It was of no fault of your own. Cat just wouldn't listen to reason."

"It's just..."

"Just let it be," Brynden implored, grasping his shoulder. "You couldn't have known that the cur your lord father dismissed would've done something as heinous as poisoning a lady."

"Brynden," Hoster mumbled softly, causing Brynden to release Brandon and look at his brother. "She's gone, Brynden. Cat's gone."

"Aye," Brynden confirmed, nodding morosely. "That she is. But you mustn't forget about Lysa and Edmure. They'll need you now more than ever."

"Aye, Lysa and Edmure. Of course. But why would-" Hoster began, only for Brynden to interrupt and wrap his arm around him.

"It's best not to dwell on why right now," Brynden stated wisely. "That will come later. For now, let us mourn. It's why you've come all this way to meet us here, isn't it?"

"Of course. Yes, you're right," Hoster replied, turning to stare at Brandon. "Yes. Let's head inside and warm up. We've prepared a feast for your arrival."

 **0000000**

The feast that followed had to have been one of the most unique experiences of his life. For a mourning feast, it was incredibly lively and appallingly upbeat. People were drinking and laughing. Bards were singing. It seemed that Walder Frey had spared no expense for the evening.

What was even more peculiar were the seating arrangements. While he didn't particularly think much of being seated between Hoster and a weirdly giddy Lysa, it was who Edmure was seated next to that had him a bit confused. But only for a little while.

With Lysa's odd behaviour and Hoster's unnerving stare, Brandon felt that he needed to get as inebriated as possible. Or he needed to pretend that he was. It was the only way he was going to be able to deal with these people. With any luck, he might be able to sneak away to his chambers.

"Lord S-Stark!"

Internally groaning, Brandon took a sip from his goblet before he turned to face the slurring host. "Yes, Lord Frey?"

"A-are you enjoying yourself, boy?" He slurred, his goblet slipping from his grasp. "I doubt you northern heathens would have many opportunities to enj-"

"Father!" One of his sons, Brandon wasn't sure which, quickly chastised.

"Bah!" The elder Frey quickly shook off the reprimand. "This is a joyous occasion, Stevron! I've waited for years for something like this! Don't you go ruini-"

"A joyous occasion?" Brandon interrupted aloud, drinking some more wine. "I wouldn't think this is anything to be happy about."

"Of c-course you wouldn't, you insolent boy." Lord Frey slurred, pushing his heir away and grabbing another cup from the table. "House Frey is finally getting the respect it deserves!"

"Oh? I see..." Brandon caught Edmure's eye and suddenly understood why his neighbour looked so familiar. "When are they to be wed?"

"As soon as she's flowered." Stevron stated from the side, trying to take his father's cup out of his hands.

"Shall I propose a toast, then?" Brandon asked loudly, filling his goblet with wine and climbing up on his seat.

Chiming his goblet with a spoon, he quieted the hall. "To Edmure and..." He paused glancing at the Freys.

"Maegelle." One of them piped up.

"To Edmure and Maegelle!" He toasted. "May you both find happiness and joy in matrimony!" Swallowing the wine to cheers, he reached for the pitcher only to be immediately accosted by Lysa.

"My lady," he bowed, pressing a kiss to her knuckles chivalrously. "I'm afraid I don't have time to talk. I'm off in search of more wine. We must celebrate!"

"But Lord Brandon!" She whined piteously. "You have yet to toast our own uni-"

Bounding off before she could even finish what she had been saying, Brandon descended from the dais and headed in search of the Stark man-at-arms. He needed to get away from these riverland lunatics.

"Lord Brandon?"

He nearly cheered in triumph as he turned and dashed to Ser Rodrik. The dour knight was nursing his own cup in his hand while staring at him bemusedly.

"What in the name of the gods is going on here, milord?" Rodrik asked without preamble. "Aren't we here to mourn Lady Catelyn?"

Snatching Winterfell's master-at-arms' goblet, he quickly agreed. "Aye, I thought so as well." Swallowing the contents, he reached for the pitcher at the table and filled his cup again. "Luckily, we're not the only ones confused. Look at Ser Brynden. If it weren't for his incredulity, I'd have thought all southerners were fucked in the head."

"I think you might be on to something there, milord." Rodrik replied weakly, sitting down.

Handing the sickly-looking knight his goblet, Brandon filled it to the brim. "That's the spirit! Drink up, Ser Rodrik! The night is young and I'm too sober to deal with these southern nobles."

"My lord!" The knight scolded. "Your lady wife hasn't even been-"

"I-I'm drinking to 'er memory!" The heir of Winterfell protested, slurring exaggeratedly as he drank directly from a new pitcher that had been handed to him by a blonde sitting to his right. "If you're not going to join me then I'll be taking my drinking elsewhere!"

"When your lord fath-!"

"C'mon gorgeous," Brandon crooned to the pitcher, turning away from Rodrik and ignoring his lecturing tone. "How about you and I find someplace where no one will bother us." Tripping out of his seat, Brandon dropped to the ground and spilt the wine from his gorgeous pitcher all over his tunic.

"Lord Brandon!" Ser Rodrik exclaimed, bending down to assist him.

"Don't worry, Ser Rodrik," a female voice said to the northern knight. "I'll take him to his chambers."

"I couldn't ask such of you, Lady Mariya," Ser Rodrik stated. "It's my dut-"

"I insist," Mariya implored, kneeling down and assisting a groaning Brandon to his feet. "I'm the one that gave him the pitcher of wine so I should be the one to assist him to his chambers."

"But it isn't prop-"

"Do you worry for my virtue, Ser Rodrik?" The woman tittered in an amused tone. "Do you truly believe he's in any condition to take advantage of this poor and hapless lady?"

"W-well no," Rodrik began, "bu-"

"Gods, Rodrik!" Brandon groaned, feeling more than a little foolish. He hadn't meant to trip out of his seat. "Stop being so prissy! Lady Mariya said that she'll take care of me! Stay here and enjoy the feast!" He didn't need to listen to the man reprimanding him for his behaviour. That could wait until the morning.

"You heard Lord Brandon," the blonde remarked, wrapping her arm around his waist and draping his over her shoulder. "Now remain here and enjoy the rest of the celebrations. Don't worry about a thing! He's in good hands."

"If you're sure, milord." Rodrik relented resignedly.

"Aye," Brandon agreed, eager to be getting out of the hall. "You heard her! I'm in good hands! Don't worry about a thing!"

As it turned out, he was wrong not to worry.

"Why're we heading to the stables?" The Wild Wolf asked, no longer leaning on the lady as she guided him down the corridor by the hand. "I thought we were heading to my chambers."

"They're a little too far away," Mariya replied, leaning up to kiss him on the corner of his lips. "Besides the stables are much closer."

"For what?" He wondered dumbly before she dragged him into an empty stall. "Oh..."

"Yeah," the handsome blonde smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him and began tugging at his tunic. "Now let's see what I can do to help you out of those wet clothes."

He was a little reluctant at first. He knew he should not be engaging in such depraved and illicit acts so soon after Catelyn's death. Sadly the rational part of his mind didn't seem to be functioning that evening. After a fortnight on the road without any form of sexual gratification, it was extremely difficult to repress his primal needs. Even knowing that Barbrey was only a fortnight away did nothing to abate his sexual urges. And so, with Mariya plying him with lustful kisses and sneakily ridding him of his wine-sodden clothing, it wasn't long before he succumbed to her feminine wiles and they were rutting against the wall. He didn't really stand a chance once she took off her dress and revealed her full breasts and beautifully long legs.

"Gods..." He groaned, nuzzling her neck as he supported her weight after they finished. "It's really been far too long."

"Has it?" She sighed, her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist as her cunt fluttered around his length and wrung his seed.

"Mhm... At least...a fortnight," Brandon murmured, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

"Oh!" She gasped, pulling his head away from her neck to kiss him. Soon their tongues were dancing and Brandon had straightened up to readjust his grip on her thighs and ass.

"Who's Barbrey?" Mariya murmured against his lips as she slowly began gyrating her hips against him. "Mm... I thought you were married to Lady Catelyn."

"Barbrey?" Brandon grunted, squeezing her arse firmly as he too began rocking his hips. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You've-you've been...moaning her name...a lot." Mariya panted, pulling away to draw his head down into her cleavage.

"Have I?" Brandon mumbled before nuzzling her soft heaving breasts.

"Yes," she moaned alluringly, holding his head in place.

Briefly considering it, he realized that it wasn't really that surprising. It was obvious that she reminded him of Barbrey. They were both handsome women and though their physical appearance were like night and day, the passion they shared was intoxicating. There was something else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

"Is she- is she your mistress?" She breathed, raking her fingers through his hair.

"No," he murmured, peppering her breasts with kisses. "She's not my mistress but soon, if she'll have me, she'll be my wife."

"Y-Your w-wife!?" Mariya whimpered, her folds clenching his member in a vice as he began suckling on her teats. "B-but I thought- I thought you were here to marry Lady Ly-"

"Wait a moment!" Brandon interrupted, ignoring what she had been saying as something finally clicked. "Did Rodrik say your name was Mariya? As in Mariya Darry?"

"Yes!" She moaned, all previous thoughts forgotten as she stared dazedly into his eyes before she shook herself when she finally understood what he said. "Wait! You remember me!?"

"I do-" He started to confirm only for her to interrupt him by shoving her tongue down his throat.

He wondered how he could have forgotten the chinless blonde from the tourney at Harrenhal. Willam had pointed her out and was instantly besotted by the magnificent breasts that were currently rubbing against his chest. He remembered laughing when she had continuously rebuffed the heir to Barrowton.

"W-what are you doing at the Twins?" He asked, pulling away with a gasp.

"My lord father has seen fit to betroth me to Merrett Frey." She shrugged unconcernedly, closing the gap between them to sneak her tongue back through his panting lips.

Merrett...Frey? There were so many of them that Brandon couldn't be bothered to distinguish one from the other. "Wait..." He panted, breaking away once more. "Wait... If you're betrothed to him then what are you doing here with me?"

"Have you seen that drunkard?" Mariya sighed, resting her forehead against his. "He hasn't even been knighted yet! And if that weren't bad enough, I've heard rumours about him. Apparently he had been captured by the Kingswood Brotherhood and that he'd been branded by the White Fawn herself! Do you truly believe that I'd give my maidenhead to that dimwitted oaf?"

"Your m-maidenhead!" Brandon choked, quickly glancing down to where they were still joined. "Y-you were a maid!"

"I was," she purred huskily, her folds fluttering around his length. "Blessed by the Maiden herself!"

Pausing for a second, he shrugged. "Well methinks the Maiden would scold me for sullying you with such shameful acts." Tomorrow he'd be leaving for Winterfell and it would be at least a fortnight before he'd be able to be with Barbrey. He figured he may as well take advantage of this momentous occasion while it lasted.

 **0000000**

Aside from a brief interruption when someone had stumbled upon them, they went at it all night. They had rolled around in the hay, their lips and limbs locked together in lustful fervour. He had mounted her from behind while his hands mauled her heavy and succulent breasts and she moaned his name. She had even sloppily taken him in her mouth to coax him into hardening just so she could impale herself on his shaft again and again. Alas when the sun began to rise, they had to reluctantly part and go their separate ways.

He, reeking of sex, didn't even bother returning to his chambers after he left the stables. Instead he went off to ask the maids for a bath. He didn't want to give Ser Rodrik more reasons to lecture him. After he cleaned up, he rushed to the hall to see if his men were there waiting. As luck would have it they had just sat down to break their fast.

"A little bit longer, lads." Brandon called out to them as he jostled with his men-at-arms. "A little bit longer then we'll be on our way home."

"Really, milord?"

"Truly?"

"Have you spoken with Lord Tully yet?" Rodrik asked from his seat at the table. "He was asking for you last night."

"He did?" Brandon had a few ideas as to why the river lord would be seeking him. "Did he say why?"

"He said something about a wedding and a trial." Rodrik replied frowning as he turned to look at the dais. "I told him that you had left to your chambers to rest and that you'd be indisposed for the rest of the evening."

"I'm sure he'll come round to speak with me soon." Brandon assumed. "He was probably going to ask if I would serve as one of the judges."

"And will you, milord?" Rodrik prodded.

"I doubt I'll be needed to ascertain the maester's guilt." The Heir of Winterfell replied. "Besides I'd much rather be the one to execute him."

"Of course, milord."

"It's only right." Brandon said before looking around for his squire. "Where's Ethan? I haven't seen him since the feast."

"You know, I was just going to ask you that, milord." Rodrik answered, a knowing gleam in his eye. "I sent him to see if you had risen."

"Did you now?" Brandon smirked. "Well-"

"Ser Rodrik!" His squire cried as he ran into the hall. "Lord Brandon wasn't in his chambers! It doesn't even look like he slept there last night! We must ride out and sea-"

"I'm right here, Ethan!" Brandon interrupted hastily.

"Oh! Thank the gods!" Ethan sighed. "But my lord, wherever did you sleep?"

"I'm afraid that's quite the tale," Brandon replied, grinning as he saw his blonde lover limping into the hall. "But it'll have to wait for another time. It looks like our hosts have finally joined us."

The hall was quickly filled as everyone came in to break their fast. It was a quiet affair as many were still suffering from their overindulgence due to yesterday's festivities. Lord Frey, on the other hand, didn't have such problems. The Old Ferret couldn't help but make snide and sometimes even malicious remarks targeting anyone who caught his eye. The poor Maester had quickly excused himself from the hall as he found himself the main target.

It wasn't long after the maester's departure that an uneasy silence set in the hall. All that could be heard was the clinking of the utensils, scrapping of the chairs and the birds chirping in the background. Brandon had never witnessed anything like it and was jolted out of his seat when Hoster's voice rang out in the silence, calling him.

"Lord Brandon, I was wondering if you could join me." Hoster said, standing up from his seat. Brandon had immediately set his food aside and got to his feet. "Lord Frey was gracious enough to allow us to use his solar. Come, we have much to discuss."

Screamingly internally in protest, Brandon wondered what in their damned seven hells could they speak about. After yesterday's celebrations, he didn't have a clue what was going on in this man's head.

"Ser Rodrik, if you could see to the men I'd be most grateful." Brandon ordered, ruffling his squire's hair before following Lord Tully and the Blackfish out of the hall. He sincerely hoped they hadn't caught him rutting with Mariya in the stables.

"I'm thankful that you've held off from executing Walys, Brandon." Hoster began, once they were out of the castle. "The maester deserves a trial to confess his crime."

"You know, I've been wondering," Brandon started. "Why do we even need to hold a trial for this craven?"

"With what's going on in King's Landing, I thought that it would be prudent to send the transcript to the King. Mayhap it will assist his Highness' investigation."

"I see..." Brandon nodded as they exited the castle.

"There's no reason to worry. Everything is ready. We'll hold it right after the meal." Hoster replied soothingly. "Now for the real reason I've called you here. I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to serve as a judge."

"If I were to agree, wouldn't we need another? In the hypothetical case the two of us don't come to an agreement."

"I'm sure Walder Fr-"

"I'd rather not trust the outcome of this trial to Walder Frey!" Brandon interrupted abruptly. "He can't even control what comes out from his mouth!"

"Be that as it may-"

"Lord Hoster," Brandon began imploringly. "We don't need three judges. Not when we have all of these witnesses and people willing to testify against the maester. Walys' sentence is nearly set in stone."

Hoster still didn't look convinced.

"I'll even preform the execution. I think that it's my right." Brandon added gruffly. Considering the debauchery that he got up to with Mariya Darry last night, he felt that he needed to make amends. Catelyn had been a good wife to him even if it had only been for a short while. It was the least he could do.

"Very well, we'll do it your way," Hoster agreed, scratching his beard. "Yes, the old way. He who delivers the sentence, swings the sword. Well I'm sure Lord Frey's executioner won't mind. Though that brings up another point. As I've allowed the Maester a trial, he's also entitled to a trial by combat. I was wondering if there is anyone amongst your men who'd support his claim."

"I'm confident that none of my men will." Brandon replied, certain of their loyalty. "I'd be more worried that one of the Frey would step up to mock the ceremony."

"That is something to think about." Hoster conceded. "Now let's go down to the dungeons to summon the murderer. I only told Walder that we be going to his solar to speak. I never intended to actually go there. The man's a pig. I've no interest in seeing where he works."

 **0000000**

"I'm innocent! Innocent I say!" Walys wailed in his cell as they approached. "Maester! Where's the maester! Surely he's alerted the conclave? Surely I'm meant to be tried before our brothers! I've done nothing to warr-"

"That's enough out of you." Hoster barked, signalling the guards to open the cell. "Come Walys, it's time for your trial. You should be thankful that I'm granting you one. The Grand Maester was immediately sent to the Wall from what I've heard. You should thank the Father that I'm willing to grant you this." Hoster grabbed Walys by his chain and dragged him out of his gaol.

Before long they were standing in the courtyard with a gathering of people. The Frey's brood quickly filled the gallery. There was even a scribe that had a parchment and quill ready to record the trial.

"My lords and ladies, we have gathered here today to..." Brandon immediately lost interest as Lord Hoster droned on about the Seven, Father's Justice and a Trial. He probably should've gotten some sleep last night but Mariya proved to be very eager and extremely sensual. It was hard to believe that she had been a virgin.

Trying to stay awake and unaroused, he turned his attention to study the layout of the Twins. From his previous journey through, he remembered that the castles were identical. They both had high curtain walls, deep moats and a barbican and portcullis. Furthermore it was the only crossing point over the Green Fork for hundreds of miles in either direction. It was this bridge that made House Frey wealthy.

But before he could look upon the Frey's themselves, he heard the word 'witness' and he immediately refocused on the trial. Luckily Ser Brynden and Stark men-at-arms were recounting their rendition of the events of that night. He was glad that his input wouldn't be needed.

"This man's guilt is undeniable. We've heard from many here today and all proclaim the Maester guilty. Would there be anyone present here today that would be willing to deny any of these accusations?"

"I did not kill her or this imaginary unborn child!" Walys denied vehemently. "It wasn't my fault! Something she had eaten must've reacted to my draught to help deal with her nausea."

"What do you mean imaginary unborn child?" Hoster growled in a threatening tone. "What are you talking about?"

"She wasn't pregnant!" Walys bawled in fear. "They'd only been married for a moon! It's impossible for her to have known that she'd conceived. Ask your Maester if you don't believe me!"

"Well?" Hoster turned to the Frey's Maester. "Is what he says true? Cat wasn't pregnant?"

"There was no visible sign that the late Lady Catelyn was with child," the maester responded in a calm tone. "It's very likely that she may have simply caught a cold. It was her first time heading to the north. She probably wasn't ready for the drastic change in weather and became nauseous."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she died!" Hoster snarled, turning back to the whimpering Walys. "Now unless there's anything else we can move on to the sentencing."

There wasn't a peep to be heard as people shifted in their seats in anticipation. Brandon was all but bouncing in his seat ready to cry out and hurry this sham of a trial along.

"Seeing as there is clear, irrefutable proof of Walys Flowers guilt, I declare his life forfeit. Scribe? Have you recorded all the proceedings? I'd like for you to make copies and send one to the king and one to the conclave. Something must be done about these grievous assaults."

"Of course, my lord."

This being the first southern trial he witnessed, Brandon wasn't sure what to think. One thing was for certain though, he doubted many trials were this short nor did the judgement come so soon. Nevertheless he immediately came down from the dais where he was seated and walked up to the gagged Maester.

"Shall I carry out the sentencing now or is there some other Seven ritual that must be observed?" Brandon said, signalling to Ethan to bring his sword. He wanted to end this farce. He was glad there was no such mummery in the north.

"I have the right to a trial by combat!" Walys exclaimed shrilly before he continued scathingly. "I taught you that Lord Brandon! Or would have if you could be taught anything, you ungrateful dog!"

"Oh?" said Brandon, ignoring the insult to turn and look at the people assembled in the courtyard. "Is there anyone here willing to champion Walys' innocence?" No one made a move to volunteer to stand by the convicted maester's side. He should've known better than to assume that the Frey would have made a move to help the Maester. They were all craven. "Get the chopping block ready!"

"Please milord, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm innocent! Innocent!" The man blubbered in his seat. "I don't understand what could have possibly happened!"

"S-stop your b-blubbering, I'll fight for you!" A stocky, red-eyed man slurred from the crowd of Frey's. His announcement quickly silenced all those jeering for the death of the Maester.

Brandon turned his gaze to the black haired man stumbling down from the gallery. "You'd willingly fight for this craven?"

"A-aye, I'll fight you for him. I, Merrett, son of Walder and Amarei Frey, will fight for the Maester's innocence." The hulking man confirmed, glaring at Brandon with red teary eyes.

Quickly glancing to where an embarrassed Mariya was covering her face, Brandon knew Merrett didn't really care for the maester's innocence. The expression on Merrett's face screamed of resentment and pure loathing. He had probably been the one that had stumbled upon them in the stables while they were in the throes of passion. Thinking quickly, Brandon sought to defuse the situation before anything incriminating was revealed.

"You're drunk," Brandon sighed exaggeratedly, shaking his head. "I doubt you could even swing a sword!"

"I-I'm going to gut you, skin you, then hang up your pelt of fur and put it on display!" Merret growled in anguish, barring his sword in shaking hands.

"Hah! I just worry for your lord father. Hold your sword ready then! I'll teach you to respect your betters!" Brandon laughed contemptuously before turning to face Merrett's lord father. "It seems I need to teach your son some manners."

"It'll make this mockery of a trial a lot more interesting now that I get to see the Wild Wolf put in his place." Lord Frey sneered, glaring at him.

"Ethan!" Brandon snarled, turning to his squire. So much for defusing the situation. "Bring me my blade. I need to humble these upstart hedge knights and show them how a true lord rules." His squire was immediately at his side with his greatsword. He had it made in an imitation of his family's ancestral sword Ice. Back then, he figured that may as well get used to such a blade as Ice would one day be his.

It wasn't long after that, that a space was cleared and the two were circling each other. Brandon was holding his sword aloft, while Merret held his similarly though he wobbled from side to side. Seeing the state his opponent was in, Brandon decided to end things immediately. Quickly with an overhead slash, Brandon swung his sword down nearly cleaving the retreating stumbling stocky man in two. Not giving the Frey a chance to counter, Brandon shoulder charged him and knocked him off his feet. Merret tried to get up, only to roll over and vomit on the floor.

Brandon blinked in surprise as he had already readied his blade for another swing. "Is that it?" He wondered mockingly before he kicked his opponents blade away from his limp fingers.

"So much for teaching me my place," Brandon started in a quiet fury. "Mayhap I should give this swine something to remember this by. Mayhap I should teach him what happens when he supports murderers. Mayhap I should-"

"Lord Brandon!" Hoster interrupted his spiel. "Enough of this, the man is down and is not going to get up. There's no need for anymore." Brandon quickly turned to Hoster who had once again began presiding over the trial.

It was a good thing that Hoster did intervene. Brandon had nearly forgotten where they were. It wouldn't do to put his men's lives in danger needlessly by provoking the lord of castle.

"Any last words, Walys?" Brandon asked as Walys was shoved into position.

"I don't know what possibly could have went wrong. It was a simple draught. Every Maester learns to make it." Walys sobbed. "Please! There's been a mistake! I've done nothing wrong!"

"In the name of Aerys Targaryen, Second of his Name, I... Gods who cares." Brandon swung his sword, beheading the Maester.

Walking back to his squire, Brandon heard the grumblings of Walder Frey. He was muttering about heathens and the archaic way of the First Men. Ethan quickly took his sword before he could swing at the old lord.

"Lord Brandon!" The dreaded voice of Hoster Tully called. Brandon couldn't fathom why the man would be calling him now. He should've known that the worst was yet to come. "I wonder if we could continue where we left off. We still have much to discuss."

"Of course, I'll be right there!" He called back before turning to his men. "Ser Rodrik, get our things ready and our horses saddled." He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation anymore than the previous one. "It's about time we left. I'll be waiting outside."

"We'll be ready, milord." Ser Rodrik replied.

"Forgive me, Lord Hoster." Brandon said, walking up to him by the gate. "I just needed to have a few words with Ser Rodrik."

"Of course," Hoster replied dismissively before calling to a servant. "Send for Lord Brynden, tell him to come join us outside."

"At once, milord."

"Now let's take this discussion outside. We need to get away from all of these prying eyes. Who knows who lurks in the shadows? Varys was quick to learn of what the prince had planned."

"Mhm... Yes. Very wise." Brandon nodded, not quite understanding the need for secrecy.

"I'd have liked to have this conversation with your lord father," Hoster started. "I've already sent him a raven. Alas, I've received no reply."

"Sadly, my lord father is thinking of taking the black. He's foisted most of his duties onto me and as the heir anything regarding the north will now concern me. I'm sure that missive is awaiting my return." Brandon replied apprehensively. He should've realized something was amiss sooner. He should've cottoned on when he learned that Lysa and Edmure were present.

"The Night's Watch. I see..." Hoster was clearly disappointed about this new piece of information. "Well no matter then. Everything will proceed as planned."

"What will?"

"Why your marriage to Lysa, of course!" Hoster replied as if the answer was obvious. "Now that C-catelyn's g-gone, that duty falls onto her sister!"

"No," Brandon refused as he shuddered at the thought. There was no way that he would ever consider such a match. "You can't possibly be considering marrying me to Lysa! I've only just been widowed!"

"What do you mean?" Hoster replied, clearly startled. "You must! It's your duty to marry her for the good of your people!"

"I will not!" Brandon scoffed, staring down at the river lord in disgust.

"No?" The river lord snarled. "No, you say? You must! It's your duty!"

"My duty?" Brandon replied incredulously. "My duty was to marry Catelyn, not Lysa."

"Aye, and look at what's become of her!" Hoster snapped, face reddening. "You must marry Lysa or any alliance your lord father and I envisioned will never come to fruition."

"You must be japing!" Brandon cried in outrage. "I won't marry Lysa." He was going to make sure Ned suffered when he returned north.

"Oh? And why not?" Hoster ground out, obviously frustrated by Brandon's obstinacy.

"She's... Well..." He paused, wondering how to bring up the rumours subtly. "Gods! Fuck subtlety! I've heard the rumour about her!"

That seemed to have shaken the river lord as he stiffened. "You shouldn't put much stock into that rumour Lord Stark," Hoster calmly returned. "Why, just before your own nuptials you heard of one regarding Prince Rhaegar and your lady sister. You immediately saw how that claim proved false."

"Hm..." Brandon cursed mentally as he recalled the night before his wedding. He knew he shouldn't use the words of the man's dead daughter against him but this was for his freedom. "You know, when Walder Frey told me of how your ward, Petyr Baelish, had deflowered both of your daughters, I immediately knew it to be a falsehood. It was only later that evening that Catelyn told me something interesting that I began to have some concerns. She told me of her suspicions surrounding Lysa's pregnancy. Now what would my bannermen think of me if I were to wed a lady who had already given her chastity to a lesser lord with meagre holdings."

"Lies..." Hoster hissed out. It was as if the words physically pained him. "All lies..."

"Whether they be true or false, I can't marry Lysa. I'm to be the Stark of Winterfell! I could never marry her with these rumours abound. Besides, Ned's going to marry Ashara Dayne! A Dayne of House Dayne! The oldest house in all of Westeros! If I were to marry your daughter, I'll be laughed out of the North!"

"You'll marry her- You'll marry her or I swear to the Seven that I'll take this to the Iron Throne." The man retorted angrily, his face turning puce.

"Go-go to the Mad King?" Brandon choked back a laugh. "He'd probably misconstrue all you say, think you're plotting to kill him, and then throw you in the black cells before finally executing you for treason."

"He might, but word has it he's looking for your sister?" Brandon frowned as the deplorable river lord tried to blackmail him. "What will happen when I tell him of your sister's whereabouts?"

"The last time anyone's seen her was at my wedding. No one knows where's she's gone. What could you possibly tell the king?"

"Brandon, stop being childish, this is for the betterment of the north and all of your vassals. Marry Lysa and we all prosper." The red head wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's not happening," Brandon sighed, shaking his head. "I won't be marrying Lysa and that's final."

"You'd better marry her, boy!" Hoster snarled, jabbing his chest with a finger. "I did not come all this way and betroth Edmure to a Frey to get their support just so you'd deny my daughter's hand."

"I'm afraid I just have." Brandon replied, catching sight of his men and beckoning them over.

"GUARDS!" Hoster roared, quickly catching sight of the northerners preparing to leave. "GUARDS! CLOSE THE GATES! DON'T LET THEM LEAVE! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Brandon wouldn't be guilted into marrying another southerner. Not when his brother and sister were free to do as they pleased. Besides with his dealings with the Children of the Forest and Harry, he doubted he'd need any alliance ever again.

"Farewell, Lord Tully. I'm afraid that we've outstayed our welcome." Brandon announced loudly, quickly mounting his stead. "Come Ser Rodrik! Methinks it's time we've returned home to Winterfell."

He left the Lord Paramount of the Trident screaming for men by the portcullis. He was glad he had the foresight to ask Lord Reed to station some men near the Twins just in case such an eventuality did occur. Those riverlanders never stood a chance chasing them through the bog.

* * *

 **Aemon**

Gulltown. One of the great cities of Westeros. It also served as important port and portal to the Vale with its sheltered harbour offering anchorage to ships traveling from King's Landing to Braavos or the north. It was here that Aemon Targaryen found himself after sailing from White Harbour. It was also where he would finally met the man who had ultimately forced him to return to King's Landing after his self-imposed exile.

"I'm going down to the brig," Aemon whispered softly to his nephew as they boarded the convoy that transported Pycelle. "I would like to speak with the Grand Maester and see what he has to say."

"Of course," Rhaegar replied as he assisted his great-uncle down the stairs. "Let me get some food and drink and then we'll-"

"You needn't concern yourself with this Rhaegar," Aemon interrupted placatingly. "I doubt you'd be interested in listening to old men babble. Besides should you come along, I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to learn anything relevant."

"But-"

"My dear nephew, your mere presence will cause the maester to spew a flurry of apologies and platitudes." Aemon explained annoyedly. "It's for the best that I speak with him alone."

"Very well," Rhaegar sighed in a resigned tone, continuing to escort his great-uncle down the flight of stairs. "I'll remain outside waiting for you in case you do require anything."

"Do as you wish," Aemon murmured, opening the door and passing the guards that watched the sleeping prisoner. Not wanting an audience, he dismissed them.

"B-but-"

"What do you expect me to do!" Aemon exclaimed incredulously. "The man's in shackles and I can barely walk! Do you honestly believe that I can free him!"

"Well n-no b-but-"

His partner, it seemed, had more sense as he quickly silenced his fellow guardsmen. "Take all the time you need, milord."

"Thank you," Aemon said softly before walking to take a seat in the chair that the guards had just vacated. "Now if one of you'd just wake up the Maester Pycelle, I'd be most grateful."

"Of course, milord." The guard replied, banging on bars of the cell and leaving the room. Pycelle was immediately roused from his slumber and began looking around frantically. "I'll leave you two alone, milord. If you need anything, we'll be right outside."

"How are you, Maester Pycelle?" Aemon asked, after the guard left.

"W-where am I?" Pycelle asked. "Who are you?"

"Aemon Targaryen," Aemon stated softly, glancing at the man's chain links.

"Have we arrived at the Wall, then?" Pycelle sighed. "Are you here to show me my rooms?"

"No. No, I'm afraid you've only made it so far as Gulltown. There's still quite some time before you land at Eastwatch." Aemon replied, observing the man that has been accused of poising Rhaella and Elia. "I've just come down here to speak with someone I remember from my father's reign. It's been so long. I'm sure you'll understand in a few years."

"Oh..." Pycelle exclaimed softly. "If that's the case, I've been wondering... Mayhap you could tell me what's it like at the Wall."

"Cold," Aemon frowned, surprised by the poisoner's question. "I have to admit, I'm a bit perplexed. It's sounds to me as if you're already resigned to your fate. Are you truly guilty of killing Rhaella's children?"

"You must understand," Pycelle stated unwaveringly. "What I did, I did for the realm."

"How so?" Aemon wondered, slightly bemused. "How could you possibly justify killing innocent infants?"

"Would they truly be innocent if they brought war and rebellion to the realm?" Pycelle answered quickly. "You only have to look at the Blackfyre rebellions to see the emotions and the unrest you Targaryens inspire."

"How do you know they would have incited rebellion?" Aemon murmured softly, recalling the numerous insurrections he lived through. Had he not fled to the Wall, he knew he might have served as a tool for such a rebellion. "Who are you to decide their fate before they themselves know what they want to become?"

"What they would have wanted wouldn't have mattered to the other players of the game!" Pycelle retorted derisively. "You haven't heard the whisperings from your wintery abode but times have changed greatly since you've left King's Landing. The Kingdom is in danger and I fear it is too late for anything to be done to save it now."

"If the situation is as dire as you say then why have you poisoned the princess?" Aemon prodded. "What good would that have done to the Kingdoms?"

"She never should've been married to Prince Rhaegar in the first place!" Pycelle scoffed haughtily. "The crown prince should've been betrothed to Lord Tywin's daughter, the Lady Cersei. Lord Tywin has done more for the realm than any of Dorne's Princes or Princesses have or ever will."

"Our duty is to advise and serve." Aemon replied by rote. "No more. No less. It's not up to us to choose who the prince weds."

"It is when the future of the realm depends on it!" Pycelle exclaimed angrily. "What good will the Dornish be when King's Landing is surrounded from all sides? What good will they be when the Stormlords rise in rebellion because Prince Rhaegar stole some northern bitch! What good will they be when Tywin Lannister descends from Casterly Rock to exact vengeance for all of the slights King Aerys inflicted upon him!"

"Why would assume that Lord Lannister's daughter would be a better queen for the realm?" Aemon retorted. "Why not a daughter from any of the other great houses?"

"N-none of them are worthy!" Pycelle spluttered in an indignant tone. "The other great lords haven't done anything to deserve such an honour!"

I see..." Aemon murmured pensively, glancing at the door. "So essentially, you've been poisoning Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia for the good of the realm. Is that right?"

"What other reason is there!?" Pycelle confirmed, his shackles clanking as he got up and began to move. "After Queen Rhaella gave birth to Prince Rhaegar and he grew to be healthy and hale, I decided to prevent the birth of any other Targaryen. I recognized the dangers of having too many Targaryens running amuck so I decided to weaken Queen Rhaella so that she couldn't bear anymore heirs to the throne. Sadly anything I tried didn't seem to work.

I've created all sorts of potions and concoctions that should've left her barren. They worked perfectly on every whore and prostitute I had tested them on. I just don't understand how she continued to conceive for all of these years. It irked me when I had to resort to moon tea whenever she became pregnant just to tear them from her womb but even then Prince Viserys still came to be.

There is just something about Queen Rhaella's constitution that doesn't make any logical sense so I had no other choice but to try something drastic and remove her from the equation. Ultimately nothing I tried worked and the only damage I seem to have managed to do to her was stop her from lactating. There's something wrong with that woman and now that I'm no longer there, I wouldn't be surprised if she birthed a couple more heirs and still manage to feed them herself."

Aemon was aghast as to what he was hearing. To think that someone who learned in the same hallowed halls at the Citadel could be so deranged. He didn't even get a chance to voice his dismay as Pycelle only seemed to gain steam as he continued his confession.

"And as for Elia," Pycelle started slowly. "With King Aerys cursing her at every turn, it was easy to slip her a slow acting poison into her drinks while she was pregnant. The exertions from childbirth should've killed her and no one would've been the wiser. Then Prince Rhaegar would've been free to marry Lady Cersei and all would be right in the realm."

"And yet Princess Elia and her babes are still alive to this day," Aemon replied, disregarding the fiend's deeds for now. There would be time later to dissect his ramblings.

Pycelle didn't seem to be listening as he continued his frantic pacing. "That poison should've killed that Dornish whore and any of her offsprings. The poison from the white asp and the hemlock should've torn through her body and killed her. Instead she was only bedridden for moons."

"I've heard that she was extremely sick when she was younger," Aemon supplied conversationally. While he may not have approved of the man's deplorable tactics, he was curious. He too was a maester after all. "It could be that her body had already developed a natural resistance to the toxins you were injecting into her body."

"She was sick in her youth..." Pycelle paused pensively. "Yes, that does make sense. That must be the reason! It's the only explanation! At first I attributed her survival to her diet and her upbringing in Dorne. There are numerous species of poisonous snakes that reside in the desert that I've yet to study. She could've developed an immunity from her ancestors."

"She probably did." Aemon agreed, getting up and walking to the door. He'd learned enough from the man and had a good idea how to move forward. "I believe that it's time I left. I hope you enjoy the comforts of the Wall. I'm sure Lord Commander Qorgyle will have much work for you to do. Especially as you actively sought to poison and kill the Princess of Dorne."

"W-what!?" The man spluttered as Aemon closed the door. With his mind whirring with all the new information, he ignored his nephew's queries and concocted his own schemes. It wouldn't be much longer before they landed in King's Landing and he could finally begin trying to save his house from the brink of despair.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. A Glimpse of Magic

You people amaze me. When I first began posting this story, I never imagined I'd get this far. As of today, this story has 2946 followers, 2240 favourites, 782 reviews and it's a part of 83 communities. Wow...

I know my story has not been particularly easy to read. I'm awful at characterization, I'm not a very good storyteller and I'm sure it's full of grammatical mistakes, syntax errors and incorrect verbal tenses but I've been having fun. Sure there're many that feel the need to let me know how I've wasted their time and how it's so god-awful but whatever. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. Anyway here's to another chapter with many more to come!

I don't own anything.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

Flying.

There was just something about soaring through the air at breakneck speeds that made him forget about all of his troubles and woes. Up there in the sky, he didn't need to convince the former slaves that he wasn't Azor Ahai. Up there, he didn't need to shy away from the advances of the former Yunkish bedslaves that wished to reward him for his benevolence. Up there in the sky, there was nothing more than clouds lazily drifting by and for that he was extremely grateful. With over a hundred thousand people depending on him, peaceful moments like these were extremely hard to come by.

After he had finished liberating, pillaging and burning the Slaver Cities, it had been too late for him to realize that he had neglected to consider what would become of its inhabitants. He should've known that with nowhere else to turn, the former slaves would immediately look up to him for guidance. Though their worship and reverence had been unwanted, he had reluctantly accepted their wishes and had brought them along with him on his journey east. Seeing as he had destroyed their homes, it was the least he could do. Besides he couldn't leave them to brave the dangers of the world on their own. Not when there were bands of sellswords and hordes of Dothraki eager to enslave them once again.

It had been proven to be a lot easier than he had first imagined. All that he had done was create a multitude of portkeys to transport them from one destination to the next. He had made frequent stops and had hoped that by doing so the newly freed men, women and children would slowly trickle out from his camp and into the many new cities, towns and villages they had stopped by. Unfortunately, the former slaves had other things in mind.

No matter where he had taken them, none of them had been willing to leave. He had made camp outside of Hesh and had encouraged them to explore what life had to offer. He had stopped by the city of Lhazosh and showed the former slaves the kind shepherds of Lhazar. He had even taken a detour and had stopped by Port Yhos and Qarkash but nothing could sway them from their desire to remain under his protection. Though he had been a bit disappointed, he had shrugged it off and had decided to help prepare them for the future before continuing on to Qarth and the House of the Undying.

When he had first got there, the city had certainly looked worthy of its world renown. Surrounded by three colourful and thick walls of thirty, forty, and fifty feet in height, Qarth looked as if it had been pulled straight out of his old history books from primary school. With many elaborate fountains wrought in the shapes of griffins, dragons, manticores and a great arcade where statues of heroes of the city stood atop columns of green and white marble, Harry had felt as if he had been walking through a city in Ancient Greece. Alas that was where the greatness of the so-called Queen of Cities ended. The Warlocks of Qarth had failed to live up to their fabled and fearsome reputation.

When Harry had visited their House of the Undying, all he had found had been a crumbling grey and ancient ruin. It was long and low, without towers or windows and was coiled like a stone serpent through a grove of black-barked trees with inky blue leaves. When he had explored and scuttled through its fabled halls, he had quickly become disgruntled by the lack of magic. All he had seen were drunkards drinking blue tea and making wooly predictions. It had made him feel as if he were back in the North Tower reading tea leaves and studying Divination with Professor Trelawney.

He had become even more distraught when he had stumbled upon the so-called Undying Ones. They had also been quite the sight. They had been all blue, ancient and withered. It had been quickly obvious that he'd been wasting his time there so he had left immediately and prepared for a direct flight to Asshai.

Lyanna, however, had been adamant that he continued making regular stops along the way. She had told him of Corlys Velayron and his Nine Voyages and the immense wealth his voyage east had brought him and his house. Harry had agreed with her logic and had flown along the coast of the Yi Ti and through the Island of Leng purchasing as much spice, silk and gemstones as he could manage. And that was a lot considering what he could store with magic.

"HARRY!" Lyanna's voice called rousing him from his recollections. Slowing down, he pulled his mirror out from his pocket and looked at Lyanna's frowning face.

"Is everyone already packed up and ready to go?" Harry asked, glancing at the black city a few miles away. "I'm almost there, I've just got to find a good place to make camp. The land around the city's walls don't look very promising."

"Anything's better than the locusts and this humidity." Lyanna pointed out. "So long as there aren't any dangerous beasts roaming around than anywhere will be fine."

"I suppose..." Harry replied slowly, still looking at the city. "I'm going try a little further up the coast and see if I can find a nice green patch. I'll call you back when everything is set up."

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

As it turned out he couldn't find such a place. The land was dry and strewn with dragonglass so Harry decided to settle for an arid plain a few miles north of the city. Even if it wasn't ideal, it would have to do. The former slaves certainly didn't complain as they simply ignored their surroundings and continued working on his projects.

"Alright then," Harry sighed after everything had settled down. "I think its about time that I start exploring. Do you want to come with me, or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm staying," Lyanna confirmed, nodding affirmatively while she tightened a jerkin. "After what happened in the House of the Undying, I think I'd much rather stay here and train with the Unsullied. They've been teaching me how to wield a spear!"

"If that's what you want," Harry replied smiling at her before he walked out of their tent. He didn't get very far before Nadine came up to him. "Nadine? Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, my lord," Nadine curtsied. "The land is very dry and the river doesn't look very promising so I was wondering if you could-"

"Make a water source," Harry guessed, conjuring a fountain. "I'll conjure a few more as I make my way out of camp. Is there anything else? How is everything progressing?"

"Everything is going very well, my lord," Nadine assured him promptly. "We've already made enough warm clothing for everyone in camp and we still have plenty of resources to make much more."

"And how about the other project?" Harry asked, glancing down at the ground littered with dragonglass. "You must be running low on building materials by now."

"No. We still have an abundance of material that we've gathered on Leng to work with my lord," Nadine replied with an unconcerned smile on her face. "It'll take a while but when we do run out, we'll just have to make do with what we can find here."

"That's going to be difficult," Harry said, gently kicking the dragonglass on the ground. "There's nothing but sand for leagues around us."

"What's wrong with the dragonglass?" Nadine asked in a confused tone. "Surely we could use it to build?"

"For some reason I can't explain, I can't seem to charm it to grow," Harry answered, frowning at his ineptitude. "I don't understand why. I can animate the statues with my magic just fine but when I try to change their dimensions, it just doesn't work."

He knew the answer to his questions lied in the tomes he had pilfered from the Valyrian palace. All that he needed was a maester capable of translating them.

"It's fine," Nadine said as she shook her head. "We still have a lot of rocks, pebbles and wood. We'll just have to make the newer models smaller. It doesn't really matter how big they are after all..."

"How many have been built so far, d'you reckon?" Harry asked, beckoning Nadine to accompany him as he started to make his way out of the camp. "Maybe I can start charming them so that people can live inside of them. I'm sure there are many that are tired of living in tents or out in the open."

"We've almost completed two thousand, my lord," Nadine stated, clearly proud of her people. "The ones building the homes have gotten so good at making them that they've even begun building and designing one of those castles Lady Lyanna tells stories about."

"That's brilliant," Harry replied as he stopped to conjure a fountain. Then he suddenly got an idea as he cracked a piece of dragonglass. "Do you reckon you guys could start stockpiling dragonglass? I know I just said that it's useless for building but I do have another use for the-"

"Say no more, my lord. I will see to it that it's done," Nadine interrupted before she bounded off.

"Well I guess that's settled then," Harry sighed before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his shrunken Firebolt. "I think it's time I go see what's so special about this place."

After disillusioning himself, he immediately took off into the air and darted towards the city at full speed. It wasn't long before he was flying over the walls and suddenly losing altitude. Quickly realizing what was happening, Harry immediately cast a cushioning charm on a nearby roof and landed uneasily.

Shakily stowing his broom away, Harry glanced at the black wall and noticed that his disillusionment charm had also been lifted. He quickly surmised that the black walls shared similar properties with the Valyrian Palace. It also became clear to him that apparating out of the city would not be an option. The thought should've terrified him and yet, the only feeling coursing through his veins was excitement.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

After he made his initial assessment, Harry immediately got off the roof and headed into what he soon learnt was an empty black building. It didn't take very long for him to realize that the city was full of them. It was remarkable that a city this enormous could be so empty. It baffled and worried him in equal measure.

Another worrying detail he quickly learnt while strolling through the empty alleys was that everything in the city seemed to be made of the same infernal black stone. The roads, the walls, the buildings. It irked him that he couldn't recreate the magic needed to manipulate the material used to build them. He was so bothered by it that he didn't even notice the lack of people or the silence. Sadly, neither lasted very long.

"HARRY POTTER!" A woman's voice shrilled louder than Voldemort's had during the Battle of Hogwarts. "HARRY POTTER! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE! REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE AND WE'LL COME FOR YOU!"

Wincing at the extremely loud voice, Harry ducked into an alcove, whisked on his invisibility cloak and began searching for a place to hide. He didn't dare disillusion himself again in the event that the charm was removed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF HIDING HARRY POTTER! COME OUT AND EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE!"

One thing was absolutely certain now. He had definitely come to the right place.

"MEN! YOU'LL FIND HIM IN THE NORTH-WESTEN SECTOR. HE'S HEADING SOUTH! DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Not one to wait, Harry rushed away from his current position and climbed onto the roof of the tallest building in the near vicinity. He needed a vantage point to see where these people were coming from.

"There's no need for us to be playing this game, young Harry!" Though the piercing voice had softened, it still could be heard throughout the city. "Just come out from your little hiding hole so that we can speak! There are matters of grave importance that we must discuss!"

Harry sincerely doubted that. He remembered the last time that someone had called out to him in a similar manner. He wasn't stupid enough to walk to his death a second time. He didn't think he'd get as lucky.

"You have no where left to run, young Harry!" The female's voice trilled. "The exits have been sealed and the wards are up. Surrender and no harm will come to you or your precious little camp followers!"

Harry was slightly surprised that they knew about the camp but he wasn't worried. He doubted these people would be able to find the campgrounds. Especially not with all of the enchantments protecting it. If Voldemort and all of his goons weren't able to locate him last year while he was on the run then he doubted these people would fare any better.

Not seeing anything from his rooftop position, Harry came down and began striding through the city in search of the owner of the loud voice. He suspected that he would find the owner surrounded by loyal minions in a crowded area and what better place to start his search than the marketplace.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

Not knowing the city's layout and unable to fly around on his broom, Harry decided to ambush some of the people out looking for him. He hoped they'd have some useful information he could use. He couldn't blindly rush in to face a foe he knew nothing about. Especially not when they seemed to know some measure of what he was capable of.

Unfortunately, the grunts were just as useless as Crabbe and Goyle. They were simply blockheaded hired muscle. The only good information he'd been able to get from them was the location of the marketplace. Seeing as he couldn't apparate or fly there, he made a portkey to drop him off in an empty alley nearby. It seemed as though the gods of this land favoured him as he landed near an arguing couple.

"-they're dealing with it, Marwyn! Let's go back inside." A big young woman said to a older man as she dragged him by his arm. "You still have much to teach me about the body."

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," the one named Marwyn protested as he tried to pry himself free. "I want to speak with this Harry Potter."

"You can speak with him later," the woman countered, now trying to push the man through the door of a single room house. "I'm sure they'll string him up for everyone to see."

"Exactly!" Marwyn exclaimed, clinging onto the door frame as if his life depended on it. "Who knows what they'll to do him once they catch him! This might be my only chance to speak with him while he's still sane!"

Harry watched as the woman leaned down and whispered something into the shorter man's ear. Whatever she said must have been enough to rattle the older man as his grip slackened enough for her to easily push him over the threshold. Slightly intrigued by what the squat man wanted to speak about and what he could learn from him, Harry sneaked inside before the woman could slam the door shut.

Not trusting the inhabitants or his current location, Harry sealed the door and windows shut by adding locking, imperturbable and muffling charms. He wanted to ensure that no one could come in, get out or hear anything being said inside. The last thing he needed was to be interrupted by the people out looking for him.

As he finished casting the protective enchantments, he began to hear guttural moans and groans. Praying that they weren't, Harry slowly turned and caught sight of the two shagging on the bed. Choking at the disturbing scene before him, he quickly cast the muffling charm on the couple to prevent them from hearing him before he turned away to call and warn Lyanna on his mirror.

"Lyanna!" He whispered urgently, doing his utmost to ignore the disturbing noises. They were only getting louder and louder. "Lyanna! Pick up! Please!"

It took a few moments but she responded. "What's happened?" She asked, her expression full of concern.

"Something's come up," Harry answered, quickly glancing back at the couple as he heard a high pitched squeal. The sound didn't go unheard as Lyanna also seemed to hear and recognize it.

"Really Harry," Lyanna sighed, her tone full of disapproval. "Why would you go to a brothel? What could you possible learn there?"

"I'm not at a brothel!" Harry blurted out loudly before flinching as he glanced over his shoulder at the couple. "I'm not at a brothel!" he repeated, whispering harshly. "It seems that my misdemeanours abroad have finally caught up to me so I'm hiding-"

"You're hiding from your pursuers in a brothel?" Lyanna interrupted, a big smile on her face. "They definitely won't think to look for you there."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned, slightly affronted. "And for the last time, I'm not at a brothel!"

"You can barely speak with the girls here at camp," Lyanna guffawed loudly. "What makes you think you'd be able to stay conscious in a brothel? Gods, you still have trouble dealing with some of the things we get up to in the mornings."

Ignoring the truthfulness behind her words he pressed on, his face flushing. "Look, I didn't call you to talk to you about our morning adventures. I called to warn you about some enemy soldiers that might turn up at camp."

"Will they now?" Lyanna asked, all humour gone from her voice. "And how many of these soldiers do you think we should expect?"

"I couldn't say..." Harry replied before briefly explaining the situation. "Make sure you alert the Unsullied and tell the workers that they need to stay away from the city's walls. I doubt the people looking for the camp will be able to find it but that's only if our people don't leave the boundaries."

"Alright. I'll let Nadine know," Lyanna readily agreed. "Does that mean that we won't be staying here much longer?"

"I'm not sure... It all depends on what I find." Harry replied, considering the current situation. "We'll just have to play this by the ear and see what happens. One thing is certain though, this isn't like the House of the Undying and their stupid blue tea. These people are using real magic. Who knows what they can accomplish!" He certainly intended to find out.

"Stupid blue piss," Lyanna grumbled, no doubt recalling when she had tripped into a vat of the stuff. "I'll rouse the troops and warn Nadine. Make sure you don't get yourself into anymore trouble. We have enough on our plates as it is."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised. "I'm going to sneak around so I'll see you later." Tucking the mirror away, he quickly glanced back at the couple and sighed as he realized that they weren't going to be finishing anytime soon.

Not wanting to disturb them, he looked around the room and began to search for anything useful that might be able to tell him more about the magic they practiced here.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

He didn't find anything relating to the practice of magic amongst the various affects littered around the small house. There was some food, a few jars of herbs, a chain with links made of different metals, a manuscript, some books written in Valyrian and finally a letter from someone named Leyton Hightower. It wasn't what he'd been searching for but it was enough to distract him from the couple behind him.

"What in the seven hells is going on here!"

That is until they stopped shagging and noticed the floating books.

Dismissing the muffling charm and removing his invisibility cloak with a flourish, Harry revealed himself. "Harry Potter, at your service."

Taking the time to enjoy their gobsmacked expressions, Harry finally got a proper look at the couple. The one named Marwyn had a thick neck and a strong jaw. He was a short and squat man with enormous hands, a thick chest and a hard ale-belly. The woman was heavyset and flat-nosed with black hair. She looked like she was ready to bolt for the door and cry for the guards.

"Now let's not do anything hasty," Harry said placatingly, his hands raised in surrender. "I just want some of my questions answered."

"You'll get the answers to your questions in a cell!" The naked woman cried, running to the door.

"Mirri!" Marwyn seemed to shake out his stupor and tried to reach out and grab his lover. "Let's just hear what he has to say. There's no need to be hasty."

She wasn't having any of it as she reached the door and tried to pry it open. "Why isn't it opening?"

"Well you didn't expect me to come here unprepared, now did you?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Now let's all just sit down and have a proper conversation like civilized folk do. How does that sound?"

After a little grumbling and arguing, she relented and before long everyone was comfortable. The now-clothed couple shared the bed while Harry sat on one of the available chairs.

"As I said before, my name is Harry Potter," Harry started awkwardly, hoping to break the tension in the room. "I was just passing through when I heard that you were interested in speaking with me so I thought that we could help each other out. Seeing as I sneaked into your home and interrupted you, I'll answer some of your questions first."

"Aye. That sounds fair," Marwyn replied, clearing his throat. "Now-"

"Why are you here?" The woman snarled, interrupting Marwyn. "Do you realize the dangers you've brought upon us? I can't even imagine what'll happen to us when the other sorcerers learn that we've sheltered you."

"Mirri!" Marwyn rebuked in a scolding tone before he turned back to face Harry. "You must forgive my companion, Mirri Maz Duur. She's extremely wary of the shadowbinders. They've taught her many things."

"Right," Harry chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Mirri does bring up a valid point though. I have -unintentionally mind you- brought danger to your doorstep. I'd be more than happy to help you escape if they ever discover you've assisted me."

"Does that mean that you're able to come and go as you please?" Marwyn remarked with a curious gleam in his eye. "Do the Shadowbinders wards do nothing to deter you?"

"Yeah, I know a few ways to get around their wards," Harry answered, thinking about his portkeys and the floo he reinvented. "If you're interested in leaving with me when I do make my escape then perhaps I just might show you how."

"Is that so?" Marwyn mused, leaning in closer. "Do any of them involve flying over the walls on that remarkable broomstick of yours?"

"No," Harry stated calmly, internally wondering what else Marwyn knew. And how he knew. "No, they do not."

"So it doesn't work within the city's walls then?" Marwyn assumed, cupping his chin. "That's intriguing."

"Indeed it is..." Harry agreed reluctantly. "How do you know about my broomstick? I doubt you could see me flying over."

"The glass candles," Marwyn answered, waving to the weird spire sitting on his desk. "I -like many others here I'm sure- have been watching your many exploits through them. It's extraordinary what you've accomplished in such a short amount of time."

"Glass candles?" Harry frowned, turning to look at the object he had dismissed during his earlier search. "How do they work?"

"Well you see," Marwyn replied, getting to his feet and walking over to the desk with a lit wax candle. "You light it and its enchanted so that you can see over great distances. It's how we've watched you fly into Valyria. It's how we've observed you freeing the slaves. It's how we-"

"He freed the slaves!" Marwyn's lover interrupted, bouncing to her feet. "Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"It's not like the other sorcerers are going to advertise the fact that Slaver Cities have been reduced to rubble." Marwyn reasoned, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "The day I saw it happen, you were busy assisting your teachers. By the time we got together for our lesson, it had honestly slipped my mind."

"I see..." Mirri grumbled as she plopped back down onto the bed.

"So basically," Harry began to summarize. "The shadowbinders have seen all that I've done and are now pursuing me."

"Aye," Marwyn concurred. "I'm sure they're interested in whatever you've found in Valyria. As am I for that matter."

"There wasn't much," Harry muttered, trying to downplay his discoveries. "I found a bunch of weapons, some suits of armour and a lot of skeletons. I also browsed through a library full of tomes and scrolls-"

"Did you really?" Marwyn interrupted, roughly grabbing him by his shoulders. "Did you find a copy of Signs and Portents written by Daenys the Dreamer?"

"I might have," Harry replied, jinxing Marwyn's hands off from his shoulders. "Who wants to know?"

"Well... I... That is to say-" Marwyn stuttered, staring at his hands.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Lord Hightower?" Harry asked, waving Leyton's letter at him. "You're a long way from home."

"You give that back!" Marwyn snapped, snatching the parchment out of Harry's hand. "What do you think you're doing snooping through my stuff?"

"It's not like I had much of a choice!" Harry countered defensively. "It was either that or watch the two of you go at it like a pair of wild boars."

"It's not like we knew we'd be having a guest!" Mirri snapped, stomping up to him aggressively.

"Yes, well, I've already apologized for that haven't I?" Harry said, stepping away from the menacing woman. "Anyway we're getting off track! Let's all sit back down and listen to what Marwyn has to say. He was going to explain what he's doing here."

"You know, I think I'd much rather watch her pound you into the ground," Marwyn grumbled, putting his letter to the side. "But I guess that'll have to wait for another time. Who knows how long it'll be before they start searching the houses..."

"My sentiments exactly," Harry agreed, nodding cowardly.

"Well I suppose it all began when I first started as an acolyte at the Citadel." Marwyn began in a reminiscent tone. "While my peers devoted their time to the more mundane studies, I spent most of my time perusing books on the arcane. My obsession with magic had me ostracized and my peers believed that I was delusional. It was only then, when I was at my lowest, that Lord Leyton came and found me.

It was at his behest that I continue my research for he too was interested in magic and prophecy. Seeing as he was the Lord of House Hightower and the Patron of the Citadel, he was able to fund my journey here and lo and behold, after two long years of travel, I arrived and have been studying and learning all I could ever since."

"Does Lord Hightower expect anything from you?" Harry prodded, nodding to the letter. "He must have a reason for sending you here."

"Aye, he did." Marwyn readily agreed, reaching for a book written in Valyrian. "You see, House Hightower is one of the oldest houses in all of Westeros. Throughout the centuries, they have gathered many tomes that pertain to the arcane arts and he has shown me many of his spell books. He bade me to learn how they are cast and used."

"And have you?" Harry wondered eagerly.

"I understand the theory behind it but I cannot do so in practice," Marwyn grumbled, snapping the book shut. "When I arrived here, I was tried and told that I did not possess the gift-"

"But I do," Mirri claimed, cutting the Maester off. "To use magic, one must draw on their emotions. Hate. Anger. Fear. Love. Confusion. One must be able to control how they feel to the deepest degree."

"So it's like I first believed." Harry mused, crossing his arms. The people here had mastered how to control accidental magic outbursts. It was astounding. "What else have you learnt to do?"

"I've studied the birthing songs of the moonsingers of the Jogos Nhai. I've been taught the herb lore of the Dothraki. I've been taught how to curse by the shadowbinders." Mirri listed seamlessly. "And recently, Marwyn here's been teaching me about Westerosi medicine and the body."

"What have these Shadowbinders taught you?" Ever since his meeting with Melisandre in Volantis, he was curious about them. "Do you know how to do as they do with shadows?"

"Not yet." Mirri stated firmly. "My masters believe that I'll be ready soon."

"Could you tell me what it actually means to be a shadowbinder?" Harry prodded. "What is it that one can do when one is a shadowbinder?"

"I can't really say," Mirri said, sharing a glance with Marwyn. "As I've said I've only started to learn about their ways."

"I see... Well then, do you think you could curse me?" Harry asked, disregarding his disappointment. "I'm sure I can reverse anything mild."

"I- What!?" Mirri gaped as she stared at him in befuddlement. "You want me to curse you?"

"I don't see why not?" Harry replied, rolling up his sleeves and drawing his wand. "I want to see what you're capable of doing."

"I actually want to see this for myself," Marwyn put in, leaning back against the wall.

"Marwyn!" Mirri gaped at her partner.

"He did interrupt us," Marwyn pointed out, a creepy grin growing on his face. "Don't you feel like getting even?"

"Well..." Mirri also began to grin. "If he's sure..."

"As long as it's nothing lethal," Harry clarified, slightly worried by their creepy smiles.

"Of course not!" She snapped, sounding insulted. "I wouldn't do anything to cause you significant harm just for watching us fuck. I'll only curse you blind. Mayhaps that'll teach you not to intrude on others while they're fucking."

"Whenever you're ready," Harry urged, trying not to think about them shagging.

"Give me a bit of time! I can't curse on command!" Mirri snapped, her face scrunching in concentration. "It takes a little bit of preparation before we're able to curse anyone."

"Well I'm waiting," Harry taunted her in a sing-song voice. If their magic needed emotion to work then perhaps if he goaded her, she'd be able to accomplish it sooner.

It seemed to do the trick as after a minute of her ululating chant, he was blind.

"Brilliant!" Harry whispered in awe as he blinked. Removing the curse with a simple finite incantatem, he jumped up and wrapped Mirri in a hug. "It actually worked!"

"Of course it did!" Mirri snapped, pushing him away. "Wait... You shouldn't be able to see. How did you remove it so quickly?"

"Magic!" Harry smiled, changing her black hair to a bright yellow with a flick of his wand.

"Argh!" Marwyn cried, crashing to floor in surprise as he pointed at his lover's head.

"What is it? What did he do?" Mirri wondered, reaching up to touch her head. "What's wrong Marwyn?"

"Y-your hair's yellow!" Marwyn stuttered, quickly getting back to his feet.

"My hair's yellow!" Mirri screeched, looking at it before it changed back before her very eyes. "It's not?"

"It was," Harry corrected, summoning Marwyn's manuscript, protecting it with the flame freezing spell and then setting it on fire.

"My manuscript!" Marwyn cried, reaching for his burning tome. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Magic," Harry repeated unconcernedly, banishing the fire and leaving the book perfectly intact.

Marwyn quickly snagged it out of his hands to inspect it. "What in the name of..." he whispered in awe as he discovered no harm had come to it.

"I wonder..." Harry hummed pensively as he ignored his hosts to stare at Elder Wand. "Hm..."

"I don't think I've ever seen or heard of anyone wielding magic the way you do." Marwyn whispered, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "It's no wonder they're after you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry scoffed. "I'm sure there're other more accomplished casters that are just as capable."

"I've been here for a few years and I've yet to see anything quite like what you're capable of," Marwyn stated wisely. "You can fly! You can breathe and ignore poisonous and incandescent ash! You have an army of dragons! You can bring statues to life! You can subvert armies! You are nothing short of a god!"

"I've been here even longer than he has and none of my teachers have ever mentioned doing any of the things you've done," Mirri added in a solemn tone. "It's unbelievable!"

"Yeah... Well..." Harry fumbled, internally groaning at the thought of more reverent followers. He got enough of that at camp. "What else can you tell me about your teachers and this place."

"It's kind of difficult to be discussing them when the target of their ire is standing right before us," Marwyn said.

"Anything will do," Harry urged. "I'm at enough of a disadvantage as it is."

"Well it's easy to discern the magical folk from the regular folk." Marwyn supplied. "All of them wear masks or veils and they're often alone or riding on palanquins that are carried upon the backs of slaves."

"Is that it?" Harry frowned disappointedly. "What about their magic? Or their other powers?"

"Well you don't really need to worry about them," Mirri pointed out. "You've already proven that you're able to release any curse they could cast on you."

"Bu-" He didn't get a chance to finish his thought as the house began shaking as though giants were stomping outside.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, YOUNG HARRY! IT'S TIME TO COME OUT AND SURRENDER!"

Flinching as the loud voice tore through the house, Harry decided that they needed to take their conversation elsewhere. "Alright then, I guess my time is up. Now both of you have a choice to make," he announced formally, pulling a length of rope from his pocket. "Either you stay here and see what happens next or you grab onto this and put your faith into my hands."

He got a mixed reaction from that statement. Mirri immediately came forward and grabbed the rope. Marwyn, on the other hand, stared longingly at his personal belongings.

"Marwyn!" Mirri cried. "What are you doing?"

"But my stuff!" He moaned. "I need-"

"You're already holding onto your manuscript!" Mirri shouted. "Who cares about the other shit! They're not important!"

"But-"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COOPERATE WITH US, THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FORCE OUR WAY IN!"

That seemed to be the final push Marwyn needed as he too grabbed on. It was lucky that he did as the door was blasted off its hinges just moments after Harry whisked them away.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

Plopping down onto the ground with a thud, Harry quickly pulled his companions to their feet and pushed them through the wards. Mirri had to assist him drag Marwyn through as the muggle repelling charm Harry had cast around camp affected the older man.

"I need to go back!" Marwyn protested as they frogmarched him past the tents, ignoring the many stares. "I need those things!"

"If you forget about those stupid books, I promise that I'll let you fuck me up my a-" Mirri trailed off as she took in the scene before her. "Did you actually-"

"Well I wasn't going to leave them to struggle on their own." Harry puffed up, trying to keep a squirming Marwyn from getting away. He didn't have this kind of trouble with the former slaves. Then again, they didn't have anywhere else to go. "Now let's get Marwyn inside my tent before he does something stupid."

"Alright," she agreed leaning down to whisper in Marwyn's ear.

Harry quickly stepped away as unbidden memories of them shagging surfaced. After having witnessed her bouncing on Marwyn's lap while the latter suckled on the former's teats, Harry didn't think he could survive seeing them in action again. The less he knew of their sexual endeavours, the better. He was only grateful that Mirri's methods to make Marwyn comply worked. He didn't know how else they would've calmed Marwyn down after he joined them inside of the magical tent.

"Would you each like a room or would you rather share?" Harry asked as they toured the tent. "There are many rooms available and almost all of them are empty. None of the others were interested."

"We'll share," Mirri said immediately. "We wouldn't want to take up too much space."

"I'm just saying that there's plenty of room available," Harry replied. "With Lyanna bunking with me and Nadine taking a room for herself, there's still plenty of space."

"It's fine," Marwyn assured him. "We'll share."

"If that's what you want," Harry sighed, wondering if an imperturbable charm would be enough. "Now perhaps you could tell me about that voi-"

"Harry!" Lyanna exclaimed, bursting into the tent. "Nadine's just told me that she saw you with-"

Harry smiled and beckoned Lyanna to join them. "Lyanna, meet Maester Marwyn and Mirri Maz Duur. Marwyn, Mirri. Meet Lyanna Stark."

"Stark?" Marwyn said, staring at Lyanna. "What's a lady of Winterfell doing all the way out here?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lyanna retorted, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Nothing," Marwyn hastily replied, turning to Harry. "I just never imagined that I'd see a Stark so far away from their wintery abode. I also never imagined that Harry would be from Westeros."

"He's n-"

"That's a conversation for another time and place, Lyanna!" Harry barked. "What I really wanted to ask you about is that voice! Where in the bloody hell did it come from?"

"Voice? What voice? Who's voice?" Lyanna asked in quick succession. "I didn't hear a voice."

"You couldn't... But we're so close to the city!" When Voldemort had used the same magic during the Battle at Hogwarts, everyone in Hogsmeade had heard him. "You must have heard it..."

"Well we didn't hear a thing here." Lyanna replied. "You can ask Nadine if you don't believe me."

"But how come?" Harry wondered.

"It could have something to do with the walls," Marwyn pointed out helpfully. "They are magical."

"That could be it..." Harry frowned before he remembered the real matter at hand. "But that still doesn't tell me where that voice came from. Or rather who's the one calling for me?"

"It'd be extremely difficult to find out where or who," Marwyn explained. "Most of the city is vacant. Whoever is calling you could be hiding anywhere. It'd be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Not necessarily," Mirri muttered in the background.

"What's that?" Harry asked, wondering why the aggressive woman had gotten so quiet.

"Well..." Mirri began. "I've already said so before but I've been living here for a long time. I've seen and learnt many things but mayhaps the weirdest thing of them all concerns Stygai."

"Stygai? What's that?" Harry wondered, glancing at Marwyn who seemed to perk up at the notion of it.

"D'you really think so?" Marwyn asked his lover.

"It'd explain why all of the shadowbinders in the marketplace were acting up." Mirri asserted. "They're the only ones who really know what goes on up there."

"What goes on up where?" Harry implored, looking from Mirri to Marwyn. "Where is Stygai? What kind of place is it?"

"All my masters have told me is that Stygai is a corpse city that lies many miles upriver from Asshai." Mirri answered.

"Well I guess that's something," Harry frowned, scratching his head.

Mirri nodded. "They're not very forthcoming with details about it. In fact, whenever it's mentioned they will always flinch, glance at the Ash, and then tell us that we'll have to go see it for ourselves when we're ready."

"I guess that just means that I'll have to go there and see it for myself," Harry decided as he got up and prepared to leave.

"Woah!" Marwyn shouted, grabbing onto Harry's arm as he started to walk out of the tent. "You're not thinking about leaving right now, are you?"

"There's no time like the present," Harry chirped, easily shrugging out of Marwyn's grasp and pulling out his broom. "That voice is going to keep on bugging me until I get to the bottom of it."

"There's no need to be so hasty!" Marwyn exclaimed while Mirri nodded in agreement. "Whoever's looking for you has probably gotten the entire city on the lookout!"

"So what?" Harry scoffed dismissively. "It's not like they'll be able to see me."

"Then how were they able to find you in our home?" Marwyn pointed out astutely.

"Well that's what I'm going to find out, aren't I?" Harry retorted, a bit disgruntled that he was beginning to agree with the maester.

"And that's perfectly fine," Marwyn conceded. "All I'm saying is that you need to wait for the heat to die down. You've only just escaped! There's no need to be out and about when everyone's on their toes looking for you!"

"I think he's got the right idea," Lyanna concurred, further convincing him that going immediately was a bad idea. "It'll be easier to catch them off guard when they're tired after being on the lookout for so long."

"But I'm ready now!" Harry groaned, throwing his broom to the side.

"Trust us," Marwyn urged, grasping his shoulder. "It'll all work out in the end."

"Doesn't feel like it," Harry grumbled as he began pacing restlessly, ignoring the huddle Lyanna, Mirri and Marwyn formed.

They didn't speak for very long. After a brief discussion, Mirri and Marwyn dashed into their new room while Lyanna walked up to him.

"Come on," Lyanna said, grasping his hand and dragging him to their own room. "You've got to learn how to take it easy. Everything doesn't need to be rushed, you know. Sometimes it's easier to jus-" She was interrupted by a loud shriek followed by a throaty groan and rhythmic thuds and grunts. "See? They've got the right idea." Taking off her jerkin, she began tugging on his shirt and unlacing his trousers. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you out of those clothes."

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

The sun had set by the time they had finished coupling. Though it was dark and he couldn't see very much, he still set out in search of Stygai. On his Firebolt it only took him minutes.

"This has got to be the place," Harry murmured to himself as he walked under his invisibility cloak through what he hoped was Stygai's ruined black gates. He had no way of knowing for certain. Mirri had only given him the general location and told him that it was a corpse city. Whatever that meant. If this city full of ruined buildings and crumbling walls wasn't a corpse city than he didn't know what else was.

"Now all I've gotta do now is find whoever is searching for me," Harry mumbled looking around at all of the ruined structures. "Before they find me..."

It felt unnerving to be walking through the dark and desolate landscape. He had thought that the area would be teeming with hostility and yet there was no one in sight. He was so disappointed that he was just about ready to turn back and return to Asshai when something finally caught his eye.

Sitting at the top of a hill was a flickering light. It stood alone in the darkness and so, like a moth to a flame, Harry bounded over to see if there was anything to see. His trust wasn't misplaced as he spotted a hooded figure dressed in a black robe kneeling and prodding a campfire. Harry must have made a sound when he approached for the individual quickly got to their feet and began following a path amidst the ruins that sat on top of the hill.

"Welcome, Harry Potter!" The person exclaimed in an accented voice, "I've been waiting for you!"

Stifling a gasp as he recognized the voice, Harry trained his wand on the sorceress and silently tailed behind her. While he may have been discovered, he wasn't sure if she knew where he was. It didn't seem like she did as she continued to walk away from him.

"There's no need for these games, Harry!" She pleaded in an imploring tone as she removed her hood and revealed her dark complexion and braided hair. "No one here will damn you for your magical prowess!"

Harry nearly tripped over his feet as he heard her statement. He wasn't expecting that.

"Everyone is welcome here!" She continued. "Spellsingers! Aeromancers! Warlocks! Shadowbinders! We're all free to practice our arts openly here in Asshai."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the sorceress' speech. It sounded as if she thought that he was on the run.

"We're nothing like those Westerosi fools you've fled from," she continued, quickly confirming his thoughts. He was just about to reveal himself and deny her statements when she continued her spiel. "Asshai is the home of all sorts of magical practitioners. We even have torturers, poisoners, worshippers of the Black Goat, Bakkalon and the Lion of Night. No practice is forbidden in Asshai, no matter how depraved." He had followed her into an enclosure surrounded by ruins by this point and watched as she climbed up onto a dais with a black throne and table. "So you see Harry, there's no need for you to remain hidden beneath that cloak. You can reveal yourself now."

Flummoxed, he did as asked while asking aloud. "How did you know I was there?"

"Its not that I knew where you were," she replied, sitting down on the throne and reaching for the pitcher that was perched on the table by her side. "It's that you still don't know where we are."

"I-What?" Harry gaped, utterly baffled by her confusing response. "What in the bloody hell are you going on ab-"

"Drink this," she stated imperiously, filling the goblets. "Drink and all will be revealed."

"Drink?" Harry wondered, climbing onto the dais. "Drink what?" The sorceress merely held out one of the goblets with a smile.

"What's in it?" Harry asked again, looking at the murky liquid. It reminded him of the concoction Dumbledore drank before he died. "What'll happen to me when I drink it?"

The sorceress merely handed it to him before she picked up the other one and drank from it.

Seeing that he was left with very little say in the matter, Harry stepped off the dais and subtly exchanged their goblets with a switching spell before taking a sip from hers.

His little bit of mischief did him little good for as soon as the murky liquid passed his lips, his vision swam and everything shifted before his eyes. What was once a clearing surrounded by ruins had transformed into an enormous black hall.

"W-What is going on here?" Harry whispered, his voice full of awe.

"Magic," she smiled, standing up and gesturing grandiosely. "Isn't it simply amazing, Harry?"

He could only nod in amazement as he tried to dispel whatever curse or charm he imagined he'd been hit by. In all of his years at Hogwarts he had never witnessed anything like it. Why couldn't he see any of this before?

"It's because you're trespassing," she replied, answering his unasked question while shrugging off her cloak. She wore an intricate gold necklace with an emerald pendant around her neck and was dressed in a sheer black gown that left little to the imagination. "If you had simply accompanied my shadowbinders, you would've learnt that one must drink from the Ash if they wished to enter my city."

"Oh..." Harry blinked as she sashayed towards him. "But that still doesn't explain why I couldn't see it be-"

"Hush, Harry!" The sorceress shushed him, pressing a finger against his lips. "Those little details will be explained another day. We have more pressing matters to discuss."

"We do?" Harry mumbled against her digit.

"Aye, gifted one." She replied as she cupped his face in her hands. "We do."

"Such as?" Harry prodded, taking a few steps back to slip out of her hold.

"How about you start off by telling me about your magic?" She asked, pursuing him until he was backed up against the wall. "I've never seen or heard of anything like it in all my years. Are there any others like yourself Beyond the Wall?"

"B-beyond the W-Wall?" Harry stammered as she pressed up against him and clasped her hands behind his neck. "W-where did you get that idea?" There had only been one other person who had assumed such. "You wouldn't happen to know Melisandre, would you?"

"Melisandre?" the sorceress whispered ominously, drawing his head down so that he was forced to stare into her dark brown eyes. "It has been far too long time since I've heard that name... How do you know of Melisandre?"

Unable to pass up the opportunity presented to him, Harry immediately took a chance and tried to delve into her mind. He needed to divert her attention away from him so that he could learn more about the shadowbinders and their ways. Unfortunately he didn't see much before he was forced out.

"Now Harry," the sorceress crooned, still staring into his eyes. "You should really ask permission before trying something like that."

"I figured it was worth a shot," Harry shrugged unapologetically, resting his hands on her waist. "I was just curious about your relationship with Melisandre."

Before he was forced out, he caught a few glimpses of the two as they practiced magic. Those small glimpses only served to fed his curiosity. He was determined to learn more.

"Oh! We go way back, Melisandre and I," the dusky sorceress reminisced with a wry smile on her face. "Melony and Chatana. Lot Seven and Lot Eight. She was picked up by the Red Temple and I by the Shadowbinders."

"Huh..." Harry frowned, suddenly remembering something the red priestess had mentioned. "But she told me that she was a shadow-"

"She was sent here for training a couple of years after her acquisition," the now-named Chatana interrupted. "She proved to be very adept and became a shadowbinder sooner than anyone else has in living memory."

"So she's some sort of prodigy then," Harry remarked, thinking back on what he had seen.

"Mhm," she hummed agreeably, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. "But never forget that with enough hard work and perseverance, you will always triumph over those with natural talent."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Harry wondered, pulling her hands away from his face.

"Yes," Chatana said, a smug smile on her face. "It's why I'm here and she's-" She stopped talking abruptly and looked away with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"In Volantis?" Harry supplied. Going by the smug smile on Chatana's face, she and Melisandre must've quarrelled in the past. It was obvious that Chatana came out on top.

"We will talk about that later," Chatana stated in a tone that brooked no argument. "Right now, my main concern lies with your future."

"My future?" Harry repeated, completely wrong-footed by the change of topic. Why would this stranger care about his future when he hadn't even given it much thought himself. "What about it?"

"Why are the young always so foolish?" Chatana scolded, prodding him in the chest. "Have you truly not given any thought to your future?"

"Of course I have!" Harry lied before quickly rebutting. "Wait a second! Where d'you get off scolding me for being young? You don't look much older than I am!"

"You know nothing of our ways or our magic, Harry Potter!" Chatana exclaimed, her brown eyes flashing an angry red.

Taken aback by her red eyes, Harry cautiously took a step away from her. The last time he had seen such vivid red eyes was when he faced Voldemort in the Great Hall. Harry briefly wondered if it was possible for Chatana to have done something similar.

"Well that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Harry claimed warily, still edging away from her. "To learn about your magic."

"Why didn't you say so before!" Chatana chastised. "I'll be glad to teach you but before I can, you must first share all of your gifts and knowledge with me. It'll give me a better idea of what to teach you and what you can and can't do."

"What?" Harry protested, starting to get a bit worried now. "That's not fair! You've already got an idea of what I can do with magic. Who's to say you won't just get rid of me once you've learnt all you need to know!"

"Why would I want to get rid of you!?" Chatana cried, sounding incredibly aghast. "Haven't I already told you that Asshai is a safe haven for anyone and everyone that wishes to practice and learn magic! Haven't I already told you that we weren't like those fools of Westeros! Do you need more proof! Here let me show you!"

With that said, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hall. She navigated them through dimly lit corridors and before long they were back outside. What Harry saw there blew his mind.

"Do you see all of this, Harry?" Chatana asked, gesturing to the city around them.

He could only nod as his mind tried to process what he was seeing. When he arrived earlier in the evening, Stygai was nothing more than a bunch of ruins. Now, from their hilltop position, all he could see were magnificent palaces and beautiful manses. What was more, there were many designs that he recognized from his journey across Essos.

"This is the result of millennia of practice, blood, sweat and tears." Chatana listed in response to her own question. "Through the ages, those that have practiced the arcane arts have flocked over here to share their expertise with other like-minded individuals."

"Is that right?" Harry murmured dazedly, still looking at the city.

"Aye," Chatana said. "In fact, Asshai is the way it is now due to a prophecy made by a Warlock from Qarth."

Harry stiffened. He didn't think he was going to like what she was going to say next. He had come to learn that nothing ever went well when prophecy was involved.

"Now this was long before the Valyrian's ascent to power," she began to explain, ignoring his rigid posture. "I'll not bore you with the entire verse but essentially the Warlock foretold the arrival of a huge migration of men and women. He foretold that they would be guided by a man and-"

"You're just making this up!" Harry snapped, beyond irritated by this point. He just couldn't catch a break. "There's no way any of that's true."

"I can show you the scriptures if you'd like," Chatana shot back challengingly as she pointed back to the temple they just came out from. "We've gathered many prophecies throughout the years and kept them safe and legible."

"Of course you have," Harry groaned in exasperation as he palmed his face. "And I'll bet you anything that it's keep right next to the one about Azor Ahai."

"Where else would it be stored?" Chatana frowned. "Although Azor Ahai's prophecy is much older, there's been much speculation amongst other sorcerers that this man leading the migration will be Azor Ahai reborn! It was only right to put the two prophecies in the same place."

"What have I done to deserve this?" Harry mumbled softly, glaring at the sky. "Why do you insist on tormenting me? Haven't I done enough?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Chatana asked, prodding him annoyingly. "Shouldn't you be relieved that your people are welcome here?"

"Relieved?" Harry repeated grumpily. He was done. He didn't deserve this. He had come to this world to escape. He hadn't come here to become the fulfiller of another damn prophecy. "Would you be relieved to learn that your entire life has already been mapped out for you?"

It seemed that Chatana didn't have an answer for him as she could only stand there with her mouth ajar.

"Well I've had it," Harry stated, unnervingly calm. "I'm done. It was a nice trip but I'm not going to be suckered into fulfilling another prophecy. I'm leaving."

Turning away from Chatana, Harry began his descent down the hill. He couldn't even remember why he was so intent on coming here in the first place. Was his pursuit of magic really why he had come all this way? That sounded like something Voldemort would do. Maybe Voldemort's Horcrux had left a more lasting impression than he first thought.

"Wait!" Chatana yelped, chasing him down the hill. "What do you mean you're leaving? I thought you wanted to learn about our ways!"

"Nope!" Harry denied. "I'm going to head back to camp and continue on my journey. I think I'll go and tour the Free Cities next."

"But you can't!" Chatana cried as she grabbed onto his arm and forcefully turned him around. "You must stay here! Who else will be able to teach me of your ways!? We've never had a sorcerer from Westeros amongst us before!"

"That's not my problem," Harry shrugged, escaping her vice-like grip. "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise."

"Nothing, you say," Chatana whispered, now glaring at him with glowing red eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Harry. No one is allowed to leave. Not without my consent."

"Try and stop me!" Harry snarled, pulling out his wand as he prepared to knock some humility into her.

"Oh, I will!" Chatana exclaimed, raising her hands as she began to chant.

"Silencio," Harry snapped instinctively, jabbing his wand at her.

Seeing that she was still moving her lips as though she was still chanting, Harry promptly stunned her and sent her tumbling to the ground. He wasn't sure if she was capable of non-verbal magic and he wasn't terribly keen on learning the hard way.

"Now let's see what you're hiding in that pretty little head of yours," Harry murmured, walking towards the downed sorceress. He doubted she'd be able to defend her mind from him now.

Alas, her defences turned out to be the least of his concerns. As soon as he got near her prone form, he tripped and banged his head on the ground.

Feeling as though he'd been hit by a bludger, Harry wobbled to his feet, adjusted his glasses and picked up his wand. It was then that he heard Chatana's voice rising in crescendo. It sounded like she had finished her incantation.

"I'm only going to give you one last chance, Harry Potter!" Chatana exclaimed, her hands still raised as the wind rustled around her. "Join us... Or else!"

"Or else what?" Harry shot back woozily. "You'll sing to me?"

"Mayhaps I will," she said, pointing past him. "But they certainly won't."

"They?" Harry blinked, turning around to see what she was pointing at. "Who's they..."

They turned out to be a score of men that slowly stumbled up to him and tried to surrounded him.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, training his wand on their new guests. "Where'd you guys come from?" The way they moved seemed familiar.

"There's no sense in speaking with them Harry!" Chatana warned him. "They only obey my commands!"

"Your commands!?" Harry was forced to dodge as one of them lunged at him. "What the..." It was only then that he got a close glimpse of one of the men and suddenly realized what he was facing. "How did... How could..."

"Stygai is called the corpse city for a reason, Harry!" Chatana trilled, clasping her hands in front of her. "Now do you see why you're not getting out of here!"

Harry cursed as he began dodge and set the inferi on fire.

"Your acrobatics and petty flames won't save you forever, Harry Potter!"

She was right. More and more of them continued to pop out from everywhere. The situation became so dire that the only way he was going to be able to survive this onslaught was if he set the entire horde ablaze in an uncontrollable inferno of fiendfyre.

Though he had seen the incantation before, he had never actually cast the spell. Going off the assumption that it required hatred and malice -as the cruciatus had- to cast properly, he focused all of the hate he had for prophecy and what they had done to him and unleashed a torrent of flames.

"What have you done!?" Chatana's voice screeched as the fiendfyre quickly tore through her undead minions.

As had happened in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts, the fire quickly mutated and formed a gigantic pack of fiery beasts. There were flaming serpents, chimaeras, and even dragons. They easily devoured her undead corpses.

Harry didn't stick around to watch this though. He had left as soon as he had cast the spell believing that all of those within the city would be doomed. He just hoped that the fire would burn down the temple where all of the prophecies were stored.

 **OoOooooOooooOoO**

Well that's another chapter done. I know I might get some flak about the magical portion and how shadowbinders don't use shadows and whatnot but I'd like to remind you all that this is an AU fic and I can do as I please. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter we're going back to Westeros to see a couple of familiar faces.


	20. In the Dragon's Lair

**Short chapter, I know. That's probably how it's going to be from now on. I might be able to post more often like this.**

 **Warning: infidelity, adultery, mentions of rape.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything.**

 **Arthur**

"Hoist the sails!"

"Drop the anchor!"

"Bleargh!" Arthur retched over the guardrail as the ship finally docked in Dragonstone's port. It had been a long journey from Gulltown and Arthur was glad to see dry land. Even if it was only for a little while.

"Alright there, Arthur?" asked Rhaegar, coming over from where he'd been speaking with the captain. "Don't fret. It shan't be much longer until we're back in King's Landing."

His stomach lurching at the thought of more sailing, Arthur quickly protested. "Are you sure we can't rest here for a few days?"

"My uncle is interested in visiting the keep," Rhaegar replied as he turned back to look at the hobbling old man and Ser Oswell.

"I'm sure His Royal Highness wouldn't mind if we were to rest here for a few days…" Arthur trailed off as he realized what he'd been saying and who he'd been speaking of.

The Prince of Dragonstone must've thought the same as he merely quirked his brow.

"Right," Arthur groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Forget I suggested anything."

"Come," Rhaegar beckoned, guiding the Sword of the Morning over the gangplank. "Let's go see what we can do about getting some horses and a wagon. There shouldn't be any harm in resting here for the night."

Walking across the gangplank and onto the pier, Arthur was immediately surprised by the small crowd that turned up to greet the prince. Back in Gulltown, and even White Harbour, the horde that had flocked over to meet the dragon prince easily dwarfed the crowd here. What was even more surprising was that the prince's own family didn't even turn up to greet them.

Not that any of this seemed to bother the reclusive dragon. With a smile on his face, Rhaegar casually descended from the boat and walked among his subjects. He greeted the fishermen, smiled at their wives and looked through trader's wares. He even stooped down and picked up a blonde boy that ran up to him.

It was rare to see the crown prince in such a jovial mood. Arthur had only seen his friend act like this in a private setting when the prince was with his family. He never imagined he would see the day Rhaegar would play around with another's child. Or be able to pick out the boy's mother in a crowd of crooning women.

"How'd you know that she was his mother?" Arthur asked later as they headed towards to the stables.

"Hm?" Rhaegar frowned before he replied in his mysterious way. "Let's just say that you never forget your first..."

"Your first?" Arthur repeated bemusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

Rhaegar merely chuckled as the stable boys came out and the question was quickly forgotten.

 **Aemon**

"Ah... Dragonstone," Aemon sighed as he gazed around at the blurry scenery from his seat. "It's always been such a intriguing place."

After descending from the boat, he was settled into a wagon. While not as comfortable as a carriage, it was a lot more accessible and allowed him to look around freely.

"It's been so long since I was here last," Aemon mused to himself whimsically. "I think the last time I was here was when I was serving my older brother, Daeron. Poor man. He died of the pox he caught from a whore. Hm... I wonder what ever happened to Vaella."

"Who?" His curious nephew asked, sidling up next to the wagon on his horse.

"My niece, Vaella Targaryen," Aemon clarified. "I delivered her to this world and I was just curious about what happened to her."

"Your niece," Rhaegar repeated pensively. "Hm... I think she returned to Tyrosh with her mother, Kiera, a few years after the Great Council's decision. The annals say that Kiera didn't want Aegon using her as a bargaining chip."

"Is that right?"

"I think so," Rhaegar confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Forgive an old man for asking questions," Aemon said, turning to frown at his great-grandnephew. "After being at the Wall for so long, one tends to wonder what's become of his family."

"Right…" Rhaegar mumbled, sounding abashed. "My apologies."

"Never mind that now," Aemon tutted dismissively. "What I'm really interested in is the state of our family. Has it slipped your notice that we're no more than a handful?"

Back in his day, there were so many princes running amuck that his grandfather had sent him to the citadel so that he could learn to be a maester. How the times had changed.

"You forget that none of Aegon's sons but Jaehaerys, my grandfather, lived long enough to sire heirs," Rhaegar countered. "Had the Tragedy at Summerhall not happened, I'm sure Prince Duncan would've had children of his own."

"Ah yes," Aemon sighed morosely. "Summerhall…" Had he been a stronger man, he would've ended his self-imposed exile at the Wall and returned to King's Landing to help his family in their time of need. "Aegon's last ditch effort to bring the Lords to heel. It's a shame it didn't work. Dragons were said to be such magnificent creatures."

"I'm actually somewhat relieved that Aegon did fail," Rhaegar whispered, though Aemon heard him clearly. "I don't even want to imagine what my lord father would do with dragons at his command…"

"What was that?" asked Aemon as he rubbed his ear and pretended that he didn't hear his nephew. One did not wish ill of their family. Not even ones that were already dead.

"I was wondering what you would have done if you were in his place," Rhaegar hastily corrected.

Before Aemon could muster a response, he heard the soft murmurings of one of Rhaegar's companions. He believed that Ser Arthur was conjecturing that none of this would have happened had he take the throne.

"What do you mean by that, Ser?" Aemon spoke up as loudly as he could.

"W-Well…" the knight stammered, caught off guard by Aemon's good hearing. "I was just saying that if you had taken the throne nothing would be the same."

"True," Aemon agreed softly. "Very true."

"Why didn't you though?" Rhaegar prodded in a small voice before he continued strongly. "Why did you turn down the Iron Throne?"

"I was raised to serve and teach," Aemon explained. "How would I be able to rule over Lords I once served and advised?"

"I hardly think that it would be that difficult," Rhaegar argued. "Is it not the Maesters that teach the young lords to read and write? Is it not the Maesters that teach them history? Is it not the Maesters that teach them arithmetic? If you are capable of raising the young to be capable lords then I'm sure you could rule."

"There's a difference between teaching how to rule and actually ruling," the old maester replied. "Besides, I felt that Aegon would be the better king. He had great plans and an even greater vision. That's not to mention the fact that he had already wed and sired children."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you left," Rhaegar shot back. "If you were a maester then surely you would've stay to advise your younger brother."

"Had I stayed, the other lords would've overthrown him," countered Aemon. "If I remember correctly, many of his reforms favoured the small folk he championed."

"You believed that they would overthrow him," Rhaegar repeated, sounding aghast.

"Why else did he betroth his children to the Great Houses?" Aemon asked. "He needed their support to pass his reforms."

"If you were by his side then you could've altered them in such a way that the lords would have accepted them." Rhaegar pressed.

"Aegon was always a stubborn brat," Aemon refuted. "He wouldn't've permitted it. It was why he was prepared to take such measures and force the lords to comply."

"You could've been there to convince him otherwise!" Rhaegar snapped. "Don't you see what your deference has caused!? Your selfishness has given us an indecisive arsonist sitting on the Iron Throne. To think I thought he was insane when he sent me here to impregnate serving wenches! That's nothing compared to the shit he spews these days!"

"Did you?" Aemon inquired, ignoring most of his brother's great grandson's diatribe. He was very interested in this new development. "Did you impregnate any serving wenches?"

"Wha-What?" The Prince of Dragonstone gaped. "Is that all you have to say!?"

"It's not like I can change the past," the old man shrugged unconcernedly. "I've had decades to reflect on my choices. Do you honestly believe that I've not wished that things were different?"

"Well… I… Um…" Rhaegar stammered. "It's…"

"Wait a second!" Ser Arthur exclaimed, bringing an end to Rhaegar's stuttering. "That boy you picked up in the market! Was that your son!?"

"What!" The crown prince snapped before he paused. "Oh! Aye, that was my natural son."

"Was the serving wench blonde?" Aemon prodded.

"Most of them were!" Rhaegar snarled heatedly. "What difference does it make?"

"You'd be shocked by how many of us have done the same," Aemon calmly answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you bedded one of my descendants."

"On-One of your descendants," the reclusive prince stammered.

"Aye," Aemon nodded. "Being a Prince does have its perks." That was especially true when he first went to serve the Florents of Brightwater Keep. Lady Florent had been insatiable.

"Bu-But what about your vows…" Ser Arthur protested.

"I was a Prince and a man of nine and ten," Aemon rebuked. "What would you expect of me? We can't all be as righteous as you."

"What-" Ser Arthur began.

"Enough!" Rhaegar shouted, interrupting the knight of the Kingsguard before the man could defend himself. "I don't think I can endure anymore squabbling today. Let's head up to the castle before the sun sets. We leave for King's Landing at dawn."

 **Arthur**

Dragonstone. The ancestral seat of the Targaryens. It seemed fitting that it was entirely comprised of structures that resembled dragons. Arthur didn't get much of a chance to admire them though. Still feeling slightly woozy from their voyage at sea, he was quickly ushered through the gates and into the castle. After a brief meeting with the maester, he drank a concoction and was sent to a room where he promptly divested himself of his clothes and fell asleep. It wasn't until later that he was awaken from his slumber.

"Arthur," a voice he dreamt about murmured in his ear. "Arthur! Get up!"

"I-Is it my turn to stand guard yet, Elia?" Arthur groaned groggily, turning to blink at the Dornish Princess.

"No," she giggled, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Not yet…"

"Then am I dreaming, Elia?" The Sword of the Morning asked, trying to sit up only for the princess to keep him down.

"I don't think so," she replied, coming to join him on the bed. "Why would you think so? Have you been having illicit dreams of me again, Arthur?"

"I can't help it," Arthur murmured, gazing at her in the moonlight. She wore a simple shift that concealed her slender form. How he wished to tear it off of her. "Thoughts of you were all that kept me warm in the frigid cold of the North."

She cottoned on quickly and immediately joined his naked self under the sheets to straddle his thighs.

"Is that so?" She asked, sitting on his groin and feeling his stiffening manhood.

"Mhm…" he mumbled, sliding his hands up her legs and under her shift. He could feel her sopping core as she gyrated against his stiffening prick. "So very cold..."

What came next was a blur. They kissed. They fucked. He suckled. She moaned. He groaned. They climaxed and before they knew it, they were back at it again.

"It's been far too long…" Arthur panted later as he watched Elia slip back into her shift.

"Aye…" she agreed as she tried to straighten her sweaty black tresses. "I hate it when you go and leave me by myself. It gets lonely without you by my side."

"Hah!" snorted Arthur as he got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender form. "Alone? When are you ever alone? If you're not with Rhaenys and Aegon, your ladies-in-waiting are constantly by your side." Reaching up, he began fondling her tits and tweaking her leaky teats. "How could you ever feel alone?"

"Stop that you cad," she scolded, slapping his hands away.

"As you will, milady," Arthur smiled as he tightened his hold on her waist and nuzzled her neck. "It is my duty to serve you, after all."

"Ah yes…" she turned and looked up at him. "Your duty…"

"She's a demanding mistress," Arthur said as he pecked her cheek and released her. Turning away, he began searching for his clothing.

"Ashara's had a lot to say about men and their duty," Elia commented as he picked up the various articles that littered the ground.

"Has she?" Arthur muttered as he slipped on his tunic. "Wait… Is this about that northern lord she met at Harrenhal?"

"Aye," Elia nodded. "She's sent many a raven raving about him."

"Has he broken her heart?" Arthur asked, lacing his jerkin. "Do I need to return north and teach that savage not to toy with my sister?"

"I don't think it'd be wise to kill your new good-brother or the father of your new niece or nephew."

"I-what?" Arthur gaped. "Ashara's pregnant?"

"And married," added Elia.

"Married…" Arthur repeated, completely awe-stricken by this development. "What else has she told you?" He couldn't believe that Stark had actually gone south and married his sister. He had heard that the man was a dishonourable prick who fucked women indiscriminately. Or mayhap that was the older brother.

"Actually," Elia began, walking up to him. "She's told me quite the fanciful tale."

"Is that so?" Arthur replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he stared into the princess' foreboding eyes. "What's so fanciful about it?"

"Well for one, it involved a dragon, the Sword of the Morning, a sorcerer and a young noblewoman running away from home."

Arthur goggled as he realized what Elia was alluding to. "But that's-"

"Do you have any idea how she could've come up with such a tale?" Elia asked, staring up at him earnestly.

"I-uh," Arthur stuttered as he tried to figure out how his sister could've learned of his misadventure. "That is to say-"

"Spare me your excuses, Arthur," Elia sighed, shaking her head. "I know you were only doing your duty."

"But how could she have known!" Arthur exclaimed, completely bewildered.

If his sister knew, then who else did? There had been no one else in that clearing except for the assailants and Lord Stark. Could Lord Rickard have seen through Rhaegar's lie? Could he have sent word throughout the Seven Kingdoms? "Who told her?"

"She learned it from the horse's mouth herself," replied Elia.

"From the Stark girl!" Arthur blurted out, still reeling from these new developments. Suddenly something else occurred to him. "Does Rhaegar know? Have you told him?"

"Of course not!" Elia scoffed. "You'd think I'd let him know where his precious ice is? He can go search through the Seven Hells for all I care! It's not like he'll be able to find her if what Ashara told me is true."

"Has she told you anything else?" Arthur prodded, eager to edge away from this particular topic. He wasn't very fond of Rhaegar's prophecy or Lyanna Stark at the moment. "How's Ulric? My Lord Father? My Lady Mother?"

"Ulric?" Elia frowned in thought for a moment before a bright smile shone on her face. "He's finally getting married! He's to wed Lord Fowler's cousin. You remember Jelissa, don't you?"

"Jelissa?" Arthur smiled, remembering the buxom yellow haired lady. "Gods… It's been so long since I've seen her. I think the last time I saw her was when you came round for a visit with Oberyn and your mother..."

"She was always such a delight," Elia beamed. "I asked her to serve as one of my ladies-in-waiting. I was very disappointed when she refused but how could I deny Lord Franklyn. He needed her more than I did."

"Aye," Arthur frowned. "It was unfortunate what happened to Lady Fowler. I remember she had just had twins a few years prior." Speaking of twins, he wondered what had become of Allyria. He'd never even met his youngest sister. "What of Allyria? Is there any news of her?"

"She's well," Elia's smile wavered as she continued. "Sadly, the same cannot be said for your parents. Your lord father's health is failing him and your lady mother hasn't been the same since Allyria was born. With Ulric out dealing with some bandits by the Prince's Pass, Ashara's been taking on more and more responsibilities to lessen their load. I fear for her unborn child."

"Oh…" Arthur mumbled dumbly. "That's…"

"I'm thinking of going down to see her," Elia continued. "She was here for me when I was suffering so I must return the favour."

"That'd be nice," Arthur replied. Although members of the Kingsguard were suppose to cut all ties with their families, Arthur couldn't help but care for his. A white cloak would never change that. "I think I might even join you. Rhaegar won't deny me this."

"I'd like that," Elia replied, a soft smile on her face.

 **Aemon**

King's Landing.

The Capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

He hadn't set foot in the city for almost fifty years and yet he could still remember it as if it were yesterday.

He remembered the Red Keep and all of its wonders and history. He remembered the Great Sept of Baelor and all of his ancestors that rested beneath it. He remembered Flea Bottom and Ser Duncan, his brother's dear friend and loyal companion. He remembered-

"CAN'T THIS FUCKING SHIP GO ANY FASTER!" A voice on a departing ship roared, interrupting his recollections. "WE'RE WASTING DAYLIGHT!"

"It's almost uncanny," Aemon sighed as he recalled the tantrum his niece, Rhaelle, had when he first departed. She had been just as displeased. "It's almost as if I haven't left-"

"Prince Rhaegar!" Another voice interrupted. This one though was quickly followed by a series of loud gasps and the regular hustle and bustle Aemon had become accustomed to when they landed in White Harbour and Gulltown. His great-grandnephew must've descended onto the pier and that meant it was almost time to start saving their family.

"Clear the way!"

"The Prince's Family is comin' through!"

"Let us through!"

"Prince Rhaegar!" One of the Gold Cloaks called out to the prince. "Prince Rhaegar! We're here to escort you and your family to the castle. We've brought some horses and a carriage for your wife and children."

"That'll do just fine," Aemon heard Rhaegar reply.

With Elia's children, nursemaids and ladies-in-waiting crowding the carriage, Aemon was settled into the wagon carrying all of their personal affects. He had gotten used to the uncomfortable mode of transportation and wasn't particularly keen on sitting in the overstuffed carriage. It also gave him time to think of his plan going forward. He had no idea what to expect once he finally met his brother's grandson, the King.

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

"So you've returned have you?"

"As per your commands, your grace," the crown prince swiftly replied.

"And you've brought Maester Aemon with you… That's good."

Their journey up Aegon's Hill had been swift and without mishaps. It was only when they passed through the gates and into the Red Keep did things turn tense. It was fortunate that court had ended for the day and only the royal family, the Kingsguard and the small council were present in the throne room.

"Do you hear the people?" The King continued. "They've been crying your name ever since you landed. Even now, we still hear them calling your name."

Aemon could only stare at the blur sitting on the Iron Throne bemusedly. He couldn't hear any such thing and his hearing was very good for a man his age.

"It's almost as if they hoped that you were King," Aerys continued.

Aemon noted that Rhaegar wisely stayed quiet as the King prattled on nonsensically.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Aerys asked. "You want the throne."

"It's not my time, your Grace," Rhaegar stated deferentially. "I've still much to learn from you, your Highness."

"And yet you went behind our back and tried to assemble the Grand Council," Aerys replied.

"No, I would never-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Aerys roared, stomping down from the dais. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE TRIED? YOU THINK I WOULDN'T LEARN OF YOUR LITTLE SCHEMES! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THE TRUE REASON YOU VENTURED NORTH!"

"I was only obeying your-"

"YOU LIE!" The Mad King bellowed. "VARYS HAS ALREADY TOLD ME WHAT SORT OF SCHEME YOU'VE CONCOCTED! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"So what has our Master of Whispers been whispering to you?" Rhaegar asked, his tone laced with exasperation. "What are these grand schemes that I've concocted to wrest the Iron Throne from your grasp?"

"No we certainly won't," the King affirmed to himself as he ignored his son. "I'm the King…"

Aemon was tired of listening to his brother's descendants bickering. He didn't come all this way to be driven insane by this man's delusions. It was time to put an end to this man's reign and restore his house and save their legacy. Before the damage became irreparable.

"If everything is under control then why have I been summoned?" Aemon asked quietly as Aerys began muttering to himself. "Why was I brought to court?"

"Why?" The King turned to him. "Why you ask?"

"Aye," Aemon sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temple. "Why am I here? How may I serve?"

"How can you serve?" Aerys repeated slowly. "What makes you think I summoned you here to serve me?"

"Very well," Aemon sighed dramatically. "Will someone take me to the Black Cells? Or mayhaps you would prefer to execute me here and now? It makes no difference to me. I'm an old man. I'd prefer a swift death."

"What are you talking about Uncle-" Rhaegar began to protest only for his father to interrupt him.

"Silence Rhaegar!" The King scolded. "Let's hear what he has to say!"

"What is there left for me to say or do?" Aemon tutted, frowning disapprovingly. "It's obvious anything I say will be ignored. It's clear to me that Pycelle's poison already has a firm grasp on you. If anything I'm very disappointed. I thought the Kingsguard were meant to protect the King. Even if that meant protecting him from himself."

"What do you mean by that, Maester?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "You dare criticize the way we do our duty!"

"Ah… Lord Commander Hightower," Aemon turned to the source of the voice. "It's true that it's not entirely your fault. We Targaryens don't make it easy but I would've thought a rational knight would've been able to discern the difference between a Targaryen's madness and whatever's happened to my brother's grandson."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" The King roared. "YOU'RE LYING! PYCELLE HASN'T POISONED ME! HE'S GONE! I SENT HIM TO THE WALL!"

"Aye, you've sent him to the Wall," Aemon agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that his poison still courses through your veins."

"You're lying!" Aerys exclaimed. "Pycelle poisoned my mind? That's ludicrous! I'm still of sound mind! If I was mad then how did I stop the Stormlands from rebelling! Renly! Come forth and greet your Grandmother's Uncle!"

Taking in the small blur that was his niece's grandson, Aemon nodded encouragingly. "So you've taking him on as a ward of the throne."

"I sent Connington to Storm's End to pick him up," Aerys confirmed. "He'll make a good playmate for Viserys. They'll share a bond as close as the one I shared with Steffon!"

"What use is their bond when it's the heir you've angered?" Aemon countered.

"I've already dealt with Lord Robert!" Aerys cackled insanely. "I've sent him to Lys to chase after Lyanna Stark."

"Lyanna's in Lys?" Rhaegar interjected. "How do you know she's there? How did she get there!?"

"It doesn't matter how she got there, you fool!" Aerys rebuked harshly. "What matters is that I had to send another man to do what you've failed to accomplish! You're a disgrace!"

"And we're back where we started," Aemon groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Many people exclaimed aloud.

"Haven't any of you noticed how red Aerys turns when he starts his tirades?" Aemon asked, starting his silent coup. He wasn't interested in listening to anymore of what this poor excuse of a king had to say. He was an embarrassment to the Targaryen family. "Do you think that's natural? It's obvious that the more worked up he gets, the easier it is for the poison to do its work."

"I've not been poisoned!" Aerys cried petulantly, stomping up to him.

Pulling a needle coated with a sedative from his sleeve, Aemon reached up and cupped the king's face, subtly pricking his neck. "By the Seven… It's worse than I feared. I wouldn't be surprised if you keeled over any moment now."

"I-what?" Areas stuttered, swaying as he backed away. "Guards! Take-" he collapsed to the ground without finishing his command.

"Your Highness!" The members of the small council cried.

"Seize the Maester!" Some of the Kingsguard shouted.

With sounds of swords being drawn and people shouting for guards, Aemon casually walked up to the prone king and slipped the needle back into his sleeve inconspicuously.

"Stay away from his Highness!" Ser Hightower exclaimed, charging towards them. "Ser Jonothor! Seize this Kinslayer!"

"Kinslayer?" Aemon chuckled, reaching down to feel for the king's pulse. "I told his Highness that he was too high-strung. It's not my fault he passed out."

"Silence Kinslayer!" the Lord Commander shouted. "You'll be hanged for your- Wait… Are you saying he fainted?"

"Aye, he fainted," Aemon confirmed, feeling the steady pulse. "From what I've heard from Pycelle in Gulltown, King Aerys has been poisoned over the course of many years. He served as an experiment for many of Pycelle's different concoctions."

"That sounds highly unlikely to me," a voice tittered from the shadows. "How could King Aerys still be alive today if he were such a subject?"

"I was told that the concoctions were mostly harmless," Aemon invented, slowly getting to his feet. "They were only meant to serve as a distraction to cover up his other endeavour. Pycelle didn't realize that his tampering had caused His Highness so much suffering. I'm sure you've noticed his descent into madness, Lord Commander."

"What was Pycelle trying to cover up?" The man in the shadows asked.

"His involvement in Queen Rhaella's many miscarriages." Aemon replied, glad to hear the many gasps and sounds of acknowledgment sweeping through the hall.

"How can we trust you or your order?" The Lord Commander demanded. "Two of your brothers have already been caught poisoning and killing Lords and Ladies of the realm! What makes you any different-"

"Take me to my chambers," the king's voice interrupted, murmuring drowsily.

"Your Highness!" The White Bull bowed low to get closer to his King. "What shall we do about the Maester?"

"Take me to my chambers…" The Mad King repeated lucidly before he began to snore.

"You see? Nothing is wrong. Now take his Highness to his chambers!" Aemon ordered, clapping his hands. "Strap him down and ensure that he cannot move. We must act swiftly! The more he moves about, the more the poison will afflict him."

"This isn't over, Maester!" The old knight exclaimed, picking his king off the ground and rushing him to his chambers.

"Go and make sure the king is properly strapped down," Aemon turned to who he believed to be Ser Oswell. "Make sure there's some milk of the poppy by his bedside. That'll keep him calm if he rouses and starts to protest."

The knight must've turned to Rhaegar as the crown prince repeated the command.

Hearing the knight's footsteps as he left the hall, Aemon moved on to the next order of business. "Queen Rhaella," he called. "Are you still here?"

"I am," a soft voice replied.

"Come closer so that I may see you, your Highness," Aemon beckoned. "I would like to see what's become of my niece and nephew's only daughter."

As she approached, he quickly took note of the child in her arms and the one by her side.

"Ah…" Aemon tickled the toddler's chin, eliciting a giggle from the boy. "Is this the young Prince Viserys?"

Rhaella merely nodded and readjusted the young prince in her arms.

"And here we have Lord Renly," Aemon bowed low to look the Baratheon in the eye. "You've your grandmother's eyes." Ruffling the lad's dark hair, he straightened and cupped Rhaella's face. "They've asked much from you, haven't they?"

"I've tried to do my duty," Rhaella whispered, tears building in her eyes.

Drawing her close, he kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And you've done admirably," Aemon said before leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. "But now I'm afraid that I must ask you to do so once more. For our House." Feeling her tense in his arms, he reassured her. "You've nothing to worry about now. This time you'll shall have all of the control. Keep him dosed on the milk of the poppy and drain him dry. You shan't have any problems getting with child and carrying it to term now that Pycelle can't poison you."

Turning away from her as her mood brightened, he started towards the lords of the Small Council.

"Now my Lord Hand," Aemon began, extending his hand to the men gathered by the throne. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Whatever do you mean?" The man balked.

"Hand it over and you'll be spared whatever atrocity Aerys will afflicted upon you and your family when he's finally lost his patience." Aemon replied, waiting patiently for the man to surrender.

Feeling the pin drop in his hand, he put it on and walked onto the dais to sit on the monstrosity that was the Iron Throne.

"Now Lord Varys…" Aemon began, feeling better than he had in years. "Mayhaps you could tell me what's happening in these Seven Kingdoms that I should know about…"

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

 **Speaking of reviews, I'd appreciate it if you guys weren't so harsh and depressing. It really gets me down.**

 **Next time we'll join Harry in Braavos**.


	21. A Couple of Interesting Meetings

**Not a great chapter, I know. I've been distracted lately. Anyway thanks for your continued support and your patience!**

 **Warnings: Sex, Nudity, Prostitution and everything else associated with GOT.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Harry**

"Fuck!" Harry grunted as he thrusted into a moaning Lyanna. "Fuck! Lyanna! I'm gonna… cum…"

"Hold on… for a little bit… longer…" Lyanna panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her ankles around his waist. "I'm… almost… there…"

Groaning as she wrapped herself around him, Harry braced his arms on either side of her body and buried his face in between her breasts.

"Mm! That's it!" She breathed, hugging his head to her bosom. "Suck on my tits, Harry!"

Nuzzling her soft, heaving mounds, Harry obliged and sucked one of her teats into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" she gasped, pulling on his hair. "Harry!"

Revelling in her breathless state, Harry continued lavishing both of her tits with equal affection.

"Ohhh! That's it!" Lyanna moaned, pulling his head away from her breasts so that they could kiss.

With his mouth besieged by Lyanna's enthusiastic member, Harry resumed thrusting into the northern beauty until he felt her core squeeze around him.

"Fuck you're tight!" He grunted against her lips. She didn't seem to care as she resumed kissing him. Soon, it became too much and he climaxed within her. Breathing heavily, he pulled out and rolled onto his back.

"Gods…" Lyanna breathed, rolling with him to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "I told you shagging on top of the Titan's head would be brilliant."

Though it was a bit windy and at times noisy, the thrill of shagging on top of Braavos' four hundred foot tall statue more than made up for it. Cuddling together afterward also helped keep the cool winds at bay.

"I don't remember ever objecting," Lyanna muttered, swatting his chest lightly. "Haven't I always followed you willing? Wherever you've taken us? Whenever?"

"Hm…" Harry paused combing his hand through her hair as he considered the past few weeks and their previous escapades. "Well…"

"Come now," Lyanna protested, sitting up slightly. "After you found out that Stygai didn't burn to the ground, did I complain when you made us pack up and leave in the dead of the night?"

"No…" Harry sighed. "You didn't…"

After he learned of his failure, he had gone back and attempted to infiltrate the temple to burn it from the inside. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back into the city. He had done everything in his power to break through the wards but nothing he did worked.

"And did I complain when you snuck us into the Yitish Emperor's bedchambers?" Lyanna prodded, pulling him from the thoughts of his failed endeavour.

"No…" Harry replied, smiling fondly as he remembered the palace. Though he had questioned the emperor's taste in decor, he had to admit the man's bed was very comfortable. Lyanna certainly enjoyed bouncing on it as she rode him.

"And when we scaled the Wall of Love in Qarth," Lyanna pressed, climbing over him to straddle his groin. "Did I protest when you took me from behind?"

"I'm just surprised that none of the patrols caught us," Harry smirked, reaching down to fondle and knead her firm and shapely rear. "You were quite loud."

He could still remember it as if it were yesterday. She had been bent over as she gazed down at the depictions on the Wall from in between two of the its' crenels. The opportunity had been too good to pass up so he had stepped up behind her, flipped up her long skirt and eased himself into her folds. He'd been surprised when she stopped him and asked that he take her in her arse.

"Not as loud as you were when we were going at it in the Belfries of Norvos," Lyanna muttered, nestling his prick in between her thighs.

"The acoustics of that place made everything echo," Harry shot back defensively as his manhood stirred at all of the memories and her ministrations. "Besides that was nothing compared to how loud you wailed when we shagged on Melisandre's bed in that temple in Volantis. It was almost as if you were hoping she'd walk in on us." They were very fortunate she wasn't even in Volantis at the time.

"I'm sure you wouldn't've minded," Lyanna murmured huskily, leaning in closer. "Why'd did you want go back to Volantis anyway? I thought you wanted to avoid that place."

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered, glancing at her lips as they drew nearer. "I'm sure I've told you why…"

"No…" She replied, pecking his lips lightly. "You haven't told me a thing… I think Marwyn and Nadine are the only ones who know what you've been doing."

"What?" Harry frowned, feeling disappointed by the short kiss. "Oh… That's right, I asked for their advice."

"Mhm…" She hummed, rubbing her slick slit along his throbbing manhood. "For what?"

"Hm?" Harry mumbled, not paying attention to what she was saying. He was too focused on guiding his length back into her. "What was that?

"Whatever you're plotting must involve those Yunkish girls and the Unsullied you sent away-" Lyanna continued before she gasped as he thrusted into her familiar warmth. Settling her rear on his groin, she began to rock her hips slowly. "Where have you… sent them?"

"Where have I sent them?" Harry repeated dumbly, enjoying the way her breasts swayed as she moved on his lap. "Oh, I've sent them to work at some of the properties I've purchased. Nadine's overseeing everything else."

"What-!" Lyanna gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. Bracing her hands on either side of his head, she dangled her tits in his face. "What kind of work?"

"They're gathering information for me," he answered, craning up to nuzzle her breasts.

"Harry!" Lyanna whimpered, cradling his head to her bosom. "Mm… That's sweet... You just can't leave my tits alone… can you, Harry?"

"Mhm…" Harry groaned around her nipple in agreement as he felt her flex her muscles around his shaft.

"You'll tell me what… you're asking of those girls, won't you Harry?" She asked, her arse smacking against his groin in slow, rhythmic thuds.

"Yeah," Harry grunted, bucking up into her to get her to move faster.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" She tutted, lifting herself off of his prick. "Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Missing the feeling of her velvety folds enveloping his prick and the softness of her tits, Harry quickly capitulated. "They're working in brothels!"

"Brothels?" She repeated, sheathing his sword back into her sheathe. "How come?"

"Well, you see…" Harry began, sitting up to keep her on his lap. "It's like this…"

Feeling wary of Chatana and her sorcerers in Asshai, he had decided to set up an intelligence network to try and keep track of everything going on in Essos. To do so, Marwyn had recommended that he purchase brothels in all of the major cities of Essos. He had quickly caught on to what the maester had in mind and it was only at an eavesdropping Nadine's urging that he employed the Yunkish girls. They had wanted to repay him for his kindness and since he had refused their advances, this would be the way they'd be able to help him. Although he had been a bit conflicted at first, he ultimately agreed but only if they abided by certain conditions.

"…and the only way I was going to let them work in my brothels was if I knew they were going to be safe."

"Well that explains what happened to the Unsullied," Lyanna said, still seated in his lap with her arms draped over his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. "But what about-"

"They're free to do as they please! They can stop and leave whenever they like! They also get to keep all of the money they earn," Harry interjected hastily. "After they've covered all the necessary taxes, wages and fees, of course."

"Of course…" Lyanna murmured, staring into his eyes as her fingers played with the hair on the back of his head.

"I've also created a separate floo network for them," Harry muttered, losing himself in her grey eyes. "You know… So it's easier for them to move around and get the information to me…"

That had been one of the other things he discovered. He found out that if he made the fire using a specific type of wood, say ebony, then that fireplace would only be connected to other ebony fireplaces.

"So what's Nadine doing then?" Lyanna asked, locking her legs behind him. "Is she the one criss-crossing across the continent, dealing with all of the paperwork and collecting all of the information?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "I needed someone I could trust implicitly."

"What about Marwyn?" Lyanna asked, starting to slowly grind against him. "You've gotten much… closer ever since… he's found out… about the Valyrian scrolls… you've collected…"

"He's too busy browsing…. through them with Tobho," Harry panted as he held onto her. "They're trying to… figure out how… Valyrian Steel was made."

He got lucky when they had visited Qohor. After Marwyn had told him that the Qohorik blacksmiths were the only ones in the Known World that knew how to rework Valyrian Steel, he was determined to convince one of them to join him. He was fortunate that it didn't take much for Tobho Mott to accept. The man had already been planning to move abroad.

"I don't think… I've ever seen anyone… get so excited… over scrolls…" Lyanna gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as her movements began more and more erratic.

"You haven't… met… Hermione…" Harry grunted, guiding her as she bounced on his lap. "I know… she'd give them… a run for their money."

"I'm… sure…" Lyanna breathed, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry eagerly deepened the kiss and returned her passion with gusto. It didn't take long before he felt the tell-tale signs that told him that he was, once again, close to completion. He would've voiced those sentiments to Lyanna but she didn't seem interested in hearing them as she continued to invade his mouth with her tongue.

"Lya-Mm… Lyanna!" He groaned around her tongue. "Ohhhh!"

Lyanna didn't relent in her assault and continued to ride him.

"Ohhh…" Harry groaned as he gushed into her and fell back to lie on Titan's head.

"Hah…" Lyanna sighed as she still rolled her hips, keeping his softening and sensitive length within her. "I guess Mirri was right… It does work…"

"Mhm? What was that?" Harry asked drowsily before he came to a sudden realization. "Hey! Wait a second…"

Lyanna chuckled as she came down to rest on his chest.

"I would've told you if you had asked," Harry grumbled, squeezing her in his arms.

"When?" Lyanna scoffed, rising up to look him in the eye. "I've asked you plenty of times! You've always brushed me aside and told me that you'd tell me 'later'."

"W-Well… I-Ah…" Harry stuttered, unsure of how to reply. Shrugging, he hugged her close. "I guess that's fair…"

"I'll make it up to you," Lyanna chuckled, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "How about this? When we return to Westeros, we'll sneak into the Red Keep and you can bugger me on Aerys' bed."

"That's an idea," Harry chuckled, giving his lover one last squeeze before he pulled out of her and rolled to his feet.

"Have you finished setting up your little brothel here in Braavos?" Lyanna asked, accepting his hand as he help her to her feet.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, summoning their clothes and brooms from where they dropped them. "Everything is all set. We can pack up and leave now."

"Where to next?" Lyanna asked, slipping on her tunic. "Are we heading east? Vaes Dothrak? Ibben?"

"No-" Harry began only to interrupted by the Titan's Roar. "No… We're heading north."

"North…" Lyanna repeated slowly before her grey eyes widening in realization. "We're returning to Winterfell!? But what about the people back at camp! Weren't we going to find them a new home?"

"That was what I had originally intended," Harry grumbled, kicking the Titan in frustration. "Those guys are determined to follow me wherever I go. Nothing I say or do can change their mind."

"But the cold-"

"They'll just have to get used to it," Harry cut her off. "I've made something that'll help them acclimate."

Lyanna still looked hesitant.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can get Kreacher to help out as well," Harry said, trying to reassure her. "They'll be fine."

"We'll see…" Lyanna sighed.

Handing her the Nimbus, Harry mounted his Firebolt and together they took off flying in the direction of their camp. They were halfway there when Lyanna noticed something and slowed down.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing around.

"Do you think we could make one last stop?" She asked, pointing to a building flying a standard with a pale blue rose.

"Sure," Harry replied, smiling bemusedly. "I don't see why not…"

 **Lyanna**

"So what is it about this place that caught your eye?" the wizard that changed her life asked as they crossed over one of the stone bridges that connected the small islands. "It doesn't look all that special to me…"

After she had showed it to him, they flew towards it and landed in one of the deserted alleys nearby.

"Their standard bears a winter rose," she explained, pointing to the fluttering flag once again. "If I'm right -and I believe that I am- then this building belongs to, or belonged to, the Company of the Rose."

"The what of the what?" her bemused lover asked.

"The Company of the Rose," Lyanna repeated patiently. "They're the descendants of the northerners that refused to submit to Aegon the Conqueror."

"Oh…" Harry blinked, glancing at the standard. "So… What are you hoping to find? Some long lost relatives?"

"Aye," she nodded. "One of Torrhen's sons was the one leading those who chose to leave. His descendants might still be leading them to this day."

"Well… I guess there's only one way to find out," Harry replied as they came upon the gated building.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A accented voice from above called out to them. "Name yourselves and state your purpose!"

Above the gates were two men watching their approach. They were both burly with grizzled beards. One had put his hand on the pommel of his sword while the other was ready to ring an alarm bell.

"Harry and Lyanna of Winterfell!" the former wolf maid called out, walking up to them unflinchingly. "We've come here to seek an audience with the leader of Company of the Rose."

"For what purpose?" One of the two guards growled.

"To see if any of my kin still live among you," Lyanna answered, staring up at the men critically. She wondered which house they hailed from. There was something about them that seemed familiar.

"Kin?" The guard rumbled in his deep voice. "Which house are you from, girl?"

"House Stark!" Lyanna piped up pridefully. "And I name you Umbers. You have to be. You're almost as big as Jon is."

"Aye, that we are," one of the Umbers agreed, his amusement clear in his gruff voice. "You're a long way from home, Lyanna Stark. Who's your companion?"

"He's a sorcerer sworn to my family," she stated. "Will you let us in and give us your bread and salt?"

"Hm… A sorcerer, eh? We'll see about that…" the guard said, turning to his fellow guardsman. "Do you want to let Lord Commander Osric know, or shall I?"

"Just give them bread and salt, Harmond," the other man groaned, giving a signal to open the gate. "Come, Lady Lyanna. I'm certain Lord Osric won't mind meeting some of his kin. It's been a long time since Lord Rodrik came by when he fought with the Second Sons."

"My grandfather was here?" Lyanna wondered aloud, walking through the gate and accepting the bread and salt handed to her.

"Years and years ago," the guard named Harmond replied as the two descended from the portcullis and led them into the building. "I was but a babe when he came here for a visit."

"He never mentioned any of this to anyone back home," Lyanna muttered, remembering the tales about her grandfather. "I've only ever heard about his prowess in battle."

"He wasn't here for that long," the other Umber replied, scratching his beard. "Just enough time to join us for a feast and sire a bastard."

"Really?" Lyanna gaped disbelievingly. It was unfathomable… Then again, he did do a lot of traveling before he settled down and married her grandmother.

"That's if you believe what Bellenora claimed," Harmond confirmed. "Not many here do but we still maintained a cordial relationship with him and his family. He enlisted to serve in our ranks for almost a decade, you know. Hm… You could meet him if you'd like. I'm sure he'll come by once word gets out. He might even bring his family."

"Huh…" Lyanna frowned as they continued walking down the hall. Feeling a nudge from her left, she turned and saw her lover looking down at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a frown on his face. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I'm just thinking about what they said about my grandfather's supposed bastard," Lyanna replied.

"You're wondering if he really is related to you?" Harry assumed astutely.

"Aye," Lyanna nodded, suddenly getting an idea. "Is it possible for you to determine someone's parentage with magic?"

"I could do it with a potion," Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head. "But since your grandfather isn't here it's going to take another to determine if this man is actually related to you."

"Why?" Lyanna wondered curiously.

"Normally, if I was going to determine the someone's paternity, I'd need some hair from the father, the mother and the child." Harry answered. "Since your grandfather's dead, I'm going to need to prepare another potion to break apart the first concoction so that we can trace your lineage back further."

"What…" Lyanna gaped confusedly.

"It's all about matching colours, you see," Harry continued. "The closer the colours are in the spectrum, the more likely it is that the subjects are related."

"Spectrum? What are you talking about?" She asked, completely bewildered. "I thought we were talking about a potion."

"The potion will change colour when mixed with your hair," Harry explained, digging around the pouch he carried around his neck. "I understand it's complicated but I've got it all worked out."

"Do you already have the potion on hand?" Lyanna asked, wondering if that was what he was looking for.

"I've got all of the ingredients," the wizard replied, fishing out his miniaturized trunk. "I just need to mix them together, make the splitting potion, a quill, your hair, some of his, a piece of parchment and it'll be all set."

"That's great, I guess..." Lyanna smiled bemusedly. "Let's just hope that-"

"Lord Commander Osric!" Harmond called, interrupting her jubilation. "A Stark of Winterfell has come to call."

"Lyanna Stark has come here?" A strong voice replied. "To Braavos?"

"Aye, milord," Harmond's partner rumbled. "We've brou-"

"Did you give her salt and bread?" The voice behind the door shouted in a panicked tone.

"Aye, she's-"

"Well don't just stand there! Let her in!" The voice cried sending the door crashing open. "Who knows who's lurking about? Those damned Faceless Men have probably already… Oh! You've already brought them inside…"

Standing before them stood an old, bearded, and scarred man. She couldn't pick out any of the man's features that would label him as a Stark. Then again, he was rather old and wrinkled…

"Come in! Come in!" The old man exclaimed, beckoning them into his solar. "It's been so long since we've had anyone from Winterfell here. I think the last time was when we celebrated my tenth nameday. Gods… That was almost sixty years ago."

"We've heard…" Lyanna muttered as she and Harry were ushered into the cluttered room and onto a couple of seats.

"I'll take it from here, Harmond," the lord commander told the Umbers. "I'll need you two to make sure there aren't any of those assassins lurking about. They know not to come into this place but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Oh! And could you send a runner to Otherys and his family? I'm sure he'd like to meet her as well."

"As you command, milord," the two bowed and left the room.

"Now what's brought a Stark of Winterfell all the way out here?" Osric asked after he closed the door. "Have you set out on an adventure as your grandfather did? Have you come seeking shelter from the Iron Throne? Or mayhaps you've come here to hide from the Faceless Men?"

"No," Lyanna said, shaking her head. She didn't understand why they would be hiding from the Faceless Men but that question could wait for another time. "We've just come by to see what's become of the Company of the Rose. It's been so long since they left the north that I was curious to see if any from the northern houses still served in the ranks. I'm surprised to see that a Stark still commands."

"Aye, that we do," the lord commander chuckled, sitting down on the seat behind his cluttered desk. "It's not that difficult to retain command when you don't have any Boltons around trying to usurp you."

"That makes sense, I suppose…" Lyanna began. "Oh! I was-"

"Ah! Forgive me! It seems I've forgotten my manners! Would either of you care for something to drink?" Osric asked, standing up from his seat and reaching for a kettle with a shaking unsteady hand. "I have some-"

"Let me help you with that," Harry swiftly intervened and picked up the kettle.

"Thank you," Osric said, sitting back down and accepting the cup Harry handed to him. "Ah… What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask if I could meet some of my other relatives," Lyanna replied, thanking Harry as he passed her a cup. "I want to know what's become of my family after all these years apart. And now that I've heard of him, I'd also wish to meet my grandfather's supposed bastard."

"Aye… Bellenora's boy," the older Stark

mused, stroking his beard. "Hm… I've asked Harmond to send a runner. Mayhap he and his family will come round for the feast."

"The feast?" Lyanna repeated bemusedly. "There's going to be a feast?"

"It's not everyday we receive visitors from Winterfell," the Lord Commander chuckled. "Oh, we may have had our differences in the past but the fact remains that we are still family. We must celebrate! It'd be the prefect time for you to meet your kin."

"That sounds lovely," Lyanna smiled.

"Excellent," the old man clapped and stood from his seat. "Now let's go alert the kitchens and introduce you to everyone."

 **Harry**

It had been quite the learning experience to say the least. After alerting the kitchen staff, Osric guided them through the building. He had told them many things. He had explained how they had come to Braavos and their contract with the many different Sealords. He had spoken of the company's role during the wars with Pentos. He showed them the training yard where young men trained. He had even taken them to the library where archives and journals written by previous Lord Commanders were kept.

And through it all, Harry had met and spoken with many of the descendants of those that had left their home after Torrhen submitted to Aegon. There were Umbers, Karstarks, Manderlys, Ryswells, Cerwyns, Tallharts, Flints, and countless others. They had easily accepted them to eat in their Hall.

"Where's this Stark of Winterfell?" A masculine voice boomed as everyone had just sat down and began to eat.

"Otherys!" The Lord Commander named and greeted the newcomer. "Come and join us! She's right here!"

Harry got a better look at the man as he came closer. It was easy to see why the others had doubts about the man's heritage. He looked nothing like the rest of them. He was a slim dark man with cropped white hair. There was no trace of northerner in him.

"Aye, there she is," the man said, limping up to the dais where they were seated.

"So you're my grandfather's supposed bastard," Lyanna stated brashly, staring at the old man in search of any resemblance.

"That's what my mother told me," Otherys chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "Ah… The problem all children of prostitutes, whores and courtesans face. We shall never know who our father truly is."

"We've made our peace with it," Osric said, slapping the man on the back. "It's of no importance to us. You're as good as family after all those battles you've fought alongside us."

Getting a nudge from Lyanna, Harry pulled out the potions and two small vials. "I could check if you'd like."

"Check?" Many voices echoed in the Hall.

"Yeah," Harry replied, pouring the contents of the paternity potion into the vials. "All I need is some of their hair." Plucking a strand of Lyanna's dark hair from her head, he dropped it into one of the vials and watched as the contents turned grey to the awe of all of the onlookers.

"You can tell me who my father is with just a strand of hair?" Otherys asked, his hand reaching up to touch his hair.

"I can tell if you and Lyanna are related," Harry corrected, setting down a sheet of parchment. "And yes, all I need is a strand of hair."

"But how?" Many people in the hall asked, crowding around him.

"Like so," Harry said, dipping the quill into the vial with Lyanna's hair and dabbing it onto the parchment. The small blotch immediately branched out and formed two smaller blotches of different shades of grey. "And once more." Taking the second potion, he used the quill to dab it on both of the new blobs and watched as lines emerged and two grey, one green and a blue blob formed. "Now it's your turn, Otherys." Holding out the vial with the paternity potion, he waited for the man to drop a hair.

"Wait a moment," Otherys said, looking down at the parchment. "How can you even tell what these splotches means? All I see are different coloured blobs linked together with some lines."

"That's easy!" Lyanna intervened before Harry could get a word in. She pointed to the grey blobs closest to hers. "These two are my mother and father's." Tracing further down, she then pointed to the next four blobs. "The blue one is my Grandmother Marna Locke's, while the green one is my mother's mother Arya Flint's." Pointing to the grey blob next to the green one she continued. "That means this one is my Grandfather Rodrik's"

"And there you have it," Harry said, gesturing to the parchment. "If one of the two colours that comes out from your blob matches this one than it's very likely you're Lyanna's bastard uncle."

"What…" the old man gaped as he stared at the parchment. Sighing, he reached up and plucked a hair from his head and held it out to Harry. "I guess there's no harm in checking… It'd be nice to know if I had any other relatives besides my half-sister and that mad man across the Narrow Sea."

Letting the man drop the strand into the potion, Harry watched as it turned a chocolaty brown. Dabbing it onto the parchment, he waited while everyone watching held their collective breath as lines formed and turned into two distinct blobs.

The first one to settle was a distinct brown one. It was a darker than the first and had a purple tint. The second one became a familiar grey to the cheers of all watching.

"Would you look at that!?" Lyanna's new bastard uncle exclaimed, his tone full of awe.

"I have a new uncle!" Lyanna exclaimed, waving the parchment in the air. "I would've never thought that my grandfather had a bastard! I've always thought that my dead Aunt Branda was my only relative."

"Now you know better," Harry replied, cleaning up and putting away his kit.

"How did it happen?" Lyanna asked, looking around. "Does anyone here know how my grandfather managed to get onto one of those tryst barges?"

"My mother told me that he fell on top of one of her more irritating suitors as it passed underneath a bridge," Otherys chuckled. "She had believed that he was one of her more ardent followers so she had wished to reward him for his devotion to her. It was only later, while they lay abed, that she realized he was merely a stumbling drunk."

"She bedded him just because he fell onto her barge?" Lyanna gaped.

"And landed onto an irritating suitor," Otherys added. "One should never underestimate the lengths a Summer Islander will go to reward those that aid them. The women especially. Oh yes… They are especially amorous when they wish to reward someone…"

"To think, after all this time, I had an uncle and family here that I never knew existed…" Lyanna said, her voice full of awe. "It's amazing…"

"It's always nice to meet family," Otherys replied. "Especially in these dark times when you've got the Faceless and Sorrowful Men after your head."

"Who are these Faceless Men?" Harry asked, perking up at the repeated mention of this new group. "You keep speaking about them but I've no idea who or what they are."

The Hall quieted for a moment as many shifted in their seats. Harry was going to voice his concern only for Lyanna's new uncle to begin speaking.

"Valar morghulis," the man intoned ominously.

"Valar dohaeris," many others in the hall chanted back.

"All men must die," Otherys translated. "And all men must serve. These are the Faceless Men's words. This is their creed."

"They're a group of highly skilled assassins that traverse the land dealing the gift of death to contractees," Osric stated softly, his voice no louder than a whisper. "They serve a Many-Faced God and convene here on Braavos."

"And the Sorrowful Men?" Harry asked.

"They're another group of assassins based in Qarth."

"And we're one of their targets?" Harry asked, only seeking confirmation. He hadn't heard so much of a word of this back it Qarth. He supposed that the contract might've not reached there yet.

"I believe so," Otherys confirmed. "It would seem that King Aerys set a price on your heads. Well that's what my niece tells me. One can never be sure what's going on across the Narrow Sea. Not now that Aemon Targaryen has wrested the throne from his grandnephew."

"Well I wish them all of the luck in the world," Harry chuckled sardonically. These Targaryen's had nothing on

Voldemort and his Death Eaters. "They wouldn't be the first to try to take my head." Life wouldn't be as exciting if there wasn't the threat of death hanging above his head.

"You're not worried?" asked Otherys, a concerned expression etched on his face.

"How will they be able to kill me if they can't even catch me?" Harry scoffed before he paused and pondered a new possibility. As he learned of these assassins, his immediate reaction was to ignore and run away from them. That always seemed to be his ultimate course of action. Perhaps it was time to start doing things in a different way. "You know what? I'm tempted to go and meet these killers. Where is this convent?"

"You want to walk into their home?" Osric asked, his voice pitching slightly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded to the shock of all. "It's about time I stopped hiding from my pursuers and dealt with them head on. Where do they convene?"

"Lyanna," Otherys said, turning to his companion. "Surely your man doesn't mean to walk straight into their stronghold. The mere thought is ludicrous."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done something stupid," Lyanna, his stalwart defender, shrugged. "He must have some sort of plan."

"But even with a plan-" Otherys began to protest only for Osric to cut him off.

"Enough Otherys!" The Lord Commander barked. "There's no sense trying to dissuade him. He has the look of a determined man. He wouldn't have shrugged off this threat so casually if he didn't truly believe that he could deal with whatever the Faceless Men throw at him."

"But Osric-"

"Now Harry," Osric began, ignoring Otherys complaint. "Their convent, the House of Black and White, sits upon a rocky knoll made of dark grey stone. It is located…"

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

"I think that this is the place," Harry muttered to his companion as they walked up a flight of stairs leading up to the dark grey stone temple. "It's hidden well enough."

After the feast, Osric had one of his men row them to the secluded area and Harry could already see why many people were apprehensive about it.

"Of course, this is it," his partner replied. "Do you see any other building with doors like these?"

The moon carvings on the weirwood and ebony doors were certainly unique and a clear sign that they were in the right place.

"Let's just get on with it," Harry shrugged, pushing the doors open. Or he tried to. No matter how hard he pushed, they remained firmly shut. He couldn't even unlock the door with the unlocking charm as it didn't have a lock. "What the-"

"You have to say the words," Lyanna hissed. "Otherys told us that we had to say Valar Morghulis to enter. Did you already forget?"

As soon as she said the words, the doors opened on their own. Not one to waste time, Harry prudently cast the human revealing charm to reveal any and every individual in the room. From the outlines visible, he saw a few women sitting on a bench and noticed half a dozen lying on stone beds while three others cloaked in white and black robes watched on. Disappointed by the lack of activity, he advanced into the dark chamber, past the long rows of stone benches and several statues until he came upon a pool. This pool, filled with black liquid, was at least ten feet across and was surrounded by cups. Harry was just about ready to crouch down and pick up one of them when someone in the room came up to him.

"I do not believe it would be wise of you to be drinking from this pool," the cowled man said to him softly. "This pool is only for those who have made the decision. If you had then I apologize for interrupting your journey. It's not every day that we receive foreign visitors here."

"I can see why," Harry retorted, laughing forcibly as he tightened his grip on his wand. "This place is in a very secluded area. It's a wonder you receive any visitors at all…" Looking again, he noticed that there was a lot more than half a dozen people resting on the cots. He briefly wondered why his spell failed to pick them up. It was then that he realized that they were all dead.

"All those who come here, come on their own behalf," the man replied, his robed arms spread wide. "This is a place of peace. It's not meant to be alluring and beautiful. If you're interested in such then Braavos is full of delights and wonders. Have you seen our mighty Titan? Have you basked in the beauty of the Black Pearl? I'm told that both are sights to behold."

"Yeah, I've already seen her and your Titan," Harry muttered, his eyes darting around the chamber as he looked for any other threats. "This was the last place that I wanted to visit. It's not everyday one gets an opportunity to enter the House of Black and White."

"I see…" the man murmured. "Is there- Ah! Is there another reason you've come to visit us?"

"That all depends," Harry replied, moving so that he was standing in front of Lyanna. He didn't like the brief pause the man took as she sidled up next to him.

"Depends on what?" The cowled man asked, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

"It depends on whether you've accepted a contract from the Iron Throne or not," Harry replied, his wand already swishing by his side as he prepared to stop the man should he make any untoward movement.

"Ah yes… I remember such a contract…" the man murmured, his cowl bobbing as if the man underneath was nodding. "We've never received one quite like it. We had to turn it down because the target's description was insufficient. We are a very precise order. We can hardly go around killing every single black-haired, green-eyed man accompanying Lyanna Stark now, can we?"

"You could try," Harry whispered daringly, his wand poised to hang the man by his ankles. "But I don't think that you'd be very successful."

"No," the man agreed after a moment's pause. "No, I didn't think so either. That's why we deemed it wasn't his time to meet He of Many-Faces."

"He of Many-Faces?" Harry repeated, glancing around at the many statues that lined the chamber. "What is that a reference to?"

"Death," the man replied, removing his cowl and revealing a yellow skull with a worm wriggling out of his eye socket.

"That's interesting," Harry frowned, flicking a non-verbal finite incantatem to try and dispel whatever disguise the man used. It worked as the skull disappeared and revealed a smiling old man.

"Indeed," the man murmured, feeling his face. "That's the first time that has ever happened. What did you do? I felt something wash over my face and dissolve my glamour."

"Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies," Harry deflected, mentally chuckling as he stealthily hid his wand.

"If one wishes to learn then one must also be willing to share," the old man sagely claimed, bobbing his head.

"I think I'll manage just fine on my own," Harry smirked, glad to be able to relax a little.

"If you're not interested in our secrets and you're not here to accept the gift then what are you doing here?" The old man asked, clearly befuddled.

"That's what I've been wondering all along," Lyanna muttered from his side.

"I was led to believe that you had accepted a contract for my head," Harry retorted, elbowing Lyanna. "I wanted to see if I could do something to dissuade you from trying to complete it. Failing that, I would have resorted to other means to force your compliance…"

"And who told you that we received this contract?" the man prodded, seemingly unbothered by his threat. "These matters are kept secret- Ah! That's right… Otherys' niece was here when the messenger came by. He must've heard it from her and shared it with you when went to the barracks."

"Got it in one," Harry frowned, intrigued by how this man had come to such a conclusion so easily. If his girls had such skills then gathering information would be simple. "How'd you guess?"

"Hm?" the man smiled smugly. "How did you put it again? Ah… That's right. Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies."

"Right," Harry scowled, staring directly into the man's eyes as he prepared to use legillimency on him. "I guess I'll just have to see for myself."

Sadly, as was becoming the norm in this world, he couldn't read any of the man's thoughts. All he could see was a blank, empty space. He imagined that was what Snape had been trying to help him achieve. It made him think off their lessons and the time he had managed to catch glimpses of Snape's life.

"Curious," the man's voice cut through his stroll down memory lane. "Very curious."

"Fucking hell," Harry groaned, remembering the downside of legillimency. He had left himself open to similar invasion. "Shit… Don't tell me…"

"That's not something you see every day," the man said, confirming his fears. "You're right not to be afraid of us. I don't think there's anyone in this world that could cause you harm."

"Bugger," he groaned, palming his face. He couldn't even obliviate the man as he needed to be able to breach his mental defences. "What did you see?"

"Not as much as I would've like," the man admitted. "But enough to know that killing you would be extremely difficult. I'd imagine it'd take a well coordinated attack but even then you could fly away or vanish in the blink of an eye."

Harry could only shake his head as he began to walk away. He couldn't believe that his attempt to learn more about the man had backfired.

"I wonder… What do you intend to do with that brothel you've purchased?" The man asked, following behind him. "The one by the Purple Harbour?"

"It must've cost you a fortune to pry it from the Nightingale's hands," the man continued when Harry didn't deign to reply. "But then again, I'm sure you could have just forced her to accept whatever you offered her with your sorcery."

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" Harry snapped angrily, rounding on the man. "I don't take advantage of people like that!"

"So that means you could have if you truly wanted to," the man remarked, getting the better of him again. "That's truly extraordinary… How does it feel to be so young and possess such power?"

"I can't fucking believe this…" Harry gaped disbelievingly. He couldn't stay here and speak with this man any longer. The more he said, the more the man learned. "Come on, Lyanna! Let's go! We're leaving!"

"Personally, I would've purchased one in Ragman's Harbour," the man said to their retreating backs. "It would have been cheaper and much more accessible. It'd also be much easier to gather information from those sailors."

Freezing in place, Harry turned back to face the smiling man. "What do you want?"

"I believe we could help one another," the man smiled.

"How do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"You teach us some of your secrets and I'll help you gather information on this Summer Islander you're searching for," the man replied.

"I have a better proposition," Harry chuckled, glad that the man had misinterpreted the memories he had seen. "Do you have some place where we can speak of this privately?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter we'll return to Winterfell. I hope you've enjoyed.**


	22. An Heir Returns

**Terrible chapter. It's short. It's awful. It's awkward. It's just… I haven't been in the mood to write fan fiction lately. Work, RL and a whole bunch of other shit has gotten in the way and I just can't really focus on this. I could just stop writing this story all together but I don't like leaving you all hanging so I'll have to stick with the main bits and cut out the rest. Don't expect future chapters to be longer than a couple thousand words.**

* * *

While Lyanna and Harry were dealing with the kindly man in Braavos, Brandon Stark had finally returned to Winterfell. Once he looked upon the castle, he could not believe his eyes.

"What is going on here?" He gaped as he took in the scene. From the looks of it, his father had called in the levies. Bran couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to do so.

"Ser Rodrik," Brandon turned to the older knight riding by his side. "Were you here when my lord father called in the levies?"

"No, I wasn't milord," the grizzled knight rumbled. "Could Lord Tully have amassed a force and raided the Neck?"

"It's unlikely," Brandon replied after a brief moment of consideration. "Medger would've told us if he had."

That was another intriguing thing. If his father had called the levies, then wouldn't the Cerwyn's have also been summoned?

"I don't think it's Lord Tully we should be worried about," Benjen said from his other side. "Something must've happened in White Harbour."

"That just might be it," Brandon frowned. "But has it truly gotten-"

He didn't get a chance to complete his thought as the rest of their group and the wheelhouse caught up to them. There were a score of guards, Martyn Cassel, his new goodfather, Rodrik Ryswell, and one of his wife's cousins, Ser Mark Ryswell.

"Why're we stopping, Bran?" A tall, brown haired woman called out as she stepped out of the carriage. She was laden in furs to protect her from the cold. "Couldn't we be speaking in the comforts of Winterfell?"

"It's what's happened around the castle that's got us concerned, Barb," Bran pointed out to his wife as he trotted closer to her and the wheelhouse.

"Then why don't we go into the castle and ask your Lord Father," she replied, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm certain that he'd be more than willing to explain what's happening."

"Aye, I'm sure that he will," the heir to Winterfell chuckled. "How are you feeling? Are you still nauseous?"

"No, I'm feeling better," she sighed, her hands going down to hold her growing belly. "It's been a long journey and I'm just eager to see it end."

"So am I," Bran replied, smiling fondly as he remembered everything that had happened in the past few weeks…

After fleeing from the Twins, they were escorted through the swamplands of the Neck and to Moat Cailin by Howland Reed, Lyanna's friend, and some guards. With their assistance, they managed to get to Moat Cailin without any mishaps. It was there that he was finally reunited with Barbrey and a pleasant surprise.

It would seem that before he had left for Riverrun, he had gotten her with child. He had also learned that he had Kreacher to thank for his unborn child's continued existence. According to Barbrey, the little bugger had interrupted her just as she had sought out the Gods for guidance. It was Kreacher's intervention that had stopped her from purging her womb and killing their child. After Bran learned of this, he immediately took her before the heart tree outside of the fortress and married her before the Gods.

"You think you can handle riding with me," Brandon smiled, getting an idea as he got down from his horse.

"I'm sure I can manage," she replied as she returned his smile and gaged the distance to the castle.

"Then up you get," Brandon chuckled, helping her onto his horse before he himself got on behind her. "Let's go and give my lord father a surprise, shall we?" Taking the reins in his hands, he urged his horse forward and into the crowded wintertown.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"This is quite the development," his lord father stated quietly from behind his desk in his solar. After welcoming them into the castle and enjoying a small feast, he instructed the servants to show Barbrey and her family to their chambers before he whisked Bran away from the Great Hall and into his solar.

"How so?" Brandon inquired, sitting opposite his father.

"I thought I sent you south to marry a Tully," his father continued quietly.

"Aye, you did," Brandon agreed unflinchingly, staring straight into his father's eyes as he prepared to face his wrath. "That didn't work out as planned."

"Obviously," The Lord of Winterfell frowned, tapping his desk rhythmically. "What I want to know is why? What made Walys do it? Was he so angry with me that he decided to take out his frustration on Catelyn?"

"What!? No!" Brandon exclaimed before quickly explaining the circumstances and Kreacher's demands.

"You traded your wife's life in exchange for an alliance?" His father aptly summarized, sounding aghast. "What in the name of the Gods were you thinking?"

"It was at the Gods' behest that I did what I did," Brandon retorted. "According to them, I was already married to Barbrey long before you betrothed me to Catelyn-"

"But what of the Tully's!? Our alliance!" Rickard pressed. "Why couldn't you have married Lysa?"

"Lysa?" Brandon snorted derisively. "She sullied herself with the grandson of a hedge knight. Imagine what our bannermen would say if they learned that their liege is married to a woman who lost her maidenhead to a hedge knight's grandson!"

"They wouldn't've said anything!" Rickard thundered, standing from his seat abruptly and sending his chair crashing to the floor. "Their duty is to serve and obey our commands!"

"I would've been laughed out of-"

"I married my cousin! Your grandfather married a Locke and my grandfather married a Blackwood!" Rickard listed scathingly. "Do you think our bannermen get a say in who we marry!"

"I married Barbrey for the good of the North!" Brandon protested angrily.

"Your marriage was meant to unite the North and the Riverlands. It was meant to secure our future!" Rickard seethed. "If I was worried about the Ryswell's, I would've betrothed Eddard or Benjen or even Lyanna to one of Rodrik's get!"

"We don't need the Riverlands anymore!" Brandon snapped, also getting to his feet. "With the Children and their powers no one will be able to stand against us!"

"The Children!" Rickard scoffed, turning away from his heir. "Don't speak to me of those wretched children! Have you heard of what's happening in the Bite? The revolts have already claimed the lives of the Whitehill's and the Wells'! Any day now I'm expecting to get word that they've also taken Oldcastle and killed the Locke's!"

"They were given a choice!" Brandon countered weakly. "They could've accepted the old gods and denounced the Seven."

"That's what they did!" Rickard snapped. "The faithful didn't take too kindly to that so they revolted."

"Oh…" Brandon blinked.

"That's not to mention what those bloody Children uncovered about Roose Bolton!" Rickard snarled, prowling around the room like a caged wolf. "We've had nothing but problems since the damned things have come back from the dead!"

"W-what was that about the Bolton?" Brandon prodded. "What has Roose done?"

Sighing, his father dropped back into his seat and rubbed his face. He was really showing his age. "It would seem that Lord Bolton has continued practicing the First Night."

"Oh…" Brandon frowned, not quite sensing why his father was so exhausted. That was something relatively minor compared to other infractions. He knew Jon Umber still took the same liberties. "That isn't exactly terrible… Has he done anything worse?"

"Worse?" His father growled, glaring at him. "Would you call flaying your prisoners worse!? Or mayhap you'd like to hear about how he raped a miller's wife, gifted her the mill after killing the miller's brother."

"Gods…" Bran gaped as he finally understood why his father had called the levies. "He's been flaying his prisoners…Does that mean-?"

"I've got no other choice now, do I?" The Lord of Winterfell muttered. "Raping his subjects? Flaying his prisoners? I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he's already started annexing some of Wyman's land-"

"What'll happen to Bethany and her son" Brandon interrupted, concerned about the welfare of his new goodsister and nephew. "Will he lose his birthright?"

"Mhm… I was thinking of granting the Bolton lands to Ned while Benjen would hold the Moat." His father mused, stroking his beard. "But now… Your marriage to the Barbrey Ryswell changes things. Since your children and the young Bolton will be kin then it'll be much less of a hassle if we were to simply deal with Roose and take the young Bolton as a ward. That way Eddard can keep the Moat and won't have to deal with any future uprisings."

"Can I head out to deal with him?" Brandon asked, eager to hunt Roose down. He had hoped for something like this when he first spoke with Kreacher and agreed to the little wretched's pact.

"You?" Rickard frowned. "No, my dear son, you aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?" Brandon asked.

"Roose is my problem," his father declared. "I should've known what he'd been up to and dealt with him sooner. There's no need to begin your reign with the death of one of your bannermen. I'll bear that burden before I go to the Wall."

"What?" Bran gaped, completely flummoxed. He hadn't thought his father was going to join the Watch so soon.

"Aye, I'll head to the Dreadfort from here while Lord Karstark will move in and attack from the North," his father replied, seemingly unperturbed by his son's stupefaction. "You're to remain here and rule as the Stark of Winterfell. You've done enough running about."

"But-!"

"I've done all that I can for you here, Brandon," his father sighed. "Now it's your turn to rule. I've got something else that I need to do."

"What good will you be able to do as a brother of the Night's Watch?" Brandon scoffed.

"You'll have to wait and see," his father replied mysteriously. "I have something in mind… Now come, let's go see your wife and her family. We'll let them know what's going on. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to rope Rodrik Ryswell into joining me."

With that said, his father ushered him out of his solar and guided him to where the Ryswell were staying. When they got there, the servants were still preparing Barbrey's room.

"Vayon, over here please," the Lord of Winterfell called out to a man overseeing the servants. The man quickly joined them and bowed. "When this lot's done here, have them begin moving Brandon's things into the Lord's chambers."

"It will be done, milord," the man replied.

"Good," his father nodded. "Once that's finished I'd also like for…"

"Brandon?" His wife's voice came from his side, pulling him away from his father's conversation "What's happening? Is Lord Rickard planning to join the Watch?"

"Eventually," Bran nodded, turning to look back at his father who had just beckoned Barbrey's father to join him. "He wants to deal with Bolton first…"

"Bolton? Roose Bolton? What has Roose Bolton done? Will Bethany and Domeric be alright?"

"They'll be fine," Brandon sighed before he briefly explained what her goodbrother had done and what his father was planning. "Domeric will keep his birthright."

"That's a relief-!" Barbrey began only to be interrupted by a loud crack.

"You're taking too long, Stark," a high-pitched voice squeaked in interruption. "Kreacher's decided to take matters into his own hands."

Looking for the source of the voice, Brandon found what could only be one of Kreacher's kin. It looked younger then the decrepit old fossil Brandon had come to know.

"What do you mean?" His father asked, glaring at him as he walked towards the smaller being. "I thought we agreed that I would be the one to judge Roose!"

"Aye," Kreacher's messenger nodded. "And you shall be. Kreacher hadn't realized that you'd take so long so he decided to hurry things along. He's waiting for you with the accused before your heart tree." With that said, the little urchin vanished with a pop.

"D'you see what you've done, Brandon?" His father asked rhetorically before storming out of the chamber.

0oooo0ooo0oooo0

"Gods…" Brandon gaped in awe as he and the Ryswells joined his father in the Godswoods. There before the heart tree, as Kreacher's messenger had claimed, was Kreacher, Roose Bolton bound and gagged, and two other women. The first was easily recognizable as Bethany Ryswell. Her family immediately converged around her, hugging her and cooing at the babe in her arms. The other could not be named though she quickly ducked her head and averted her eyes.

"Excellent," Kreacher's voice croaked above the sounds of joys. "Now we can finally begin."

"How about you begin by telling us what those things hanging on the trees are?" Brandon asked. "They look like pelts-!" He stopped abruptly as he realized what they actually were.

"They're evidence," Kreacher explained before he popped away and reappeared on another tree's branch that supported two pelts. "These two belong to the miller and his brother." The Child paused as he gazed at him as if he was evaluating him. "Isn't it against your laws to flay a man?"

"That's beside the point!" His father snapped. "We agreed that I was to be the one to bring Roose to justice!"

"You were taking too long," Kreacher frowned. "While you were rousing your army this one acted again and disregarded my warnings. He must be made an example of. It'll teach your vassals that my word is not to be taken lightly."

"This doesn't make it right," Rickard protested. "It is the duty of the Warden of the North to dispense-!"

"I've not killed him," Kreacher grumbled as if he wished he had. "I've simply gathered witnesses and brought you the evidence. It's up to you to carry out the sentence. You may still dispense justice."

"What am I going to tell the men that I've rallied?" Rickard retorted. "They were expecting a war with the Boltons!"

"You could head to the Bite and assist Lord Wyman," Brandon supplied. "I'm sure you can end the hostilities and clean up the mess."

"Hm…" His father frowned. "That's true… I think-."

"You can worry about that later," Kreacher interrupted snippily, popping down beside Roose and loosening his gag. "Now I'd like to see you deal with this scum. Lords should not cavort with their subjects. They are meant to protect and aid them."

"Aye," his father agreed, turning to look at the glaring Roose. "What do you think of that Roose?"

"I think your foolish son has doomed us all, milord," the pale eyed lord muttered quietly.

"He just might have," his father agreed.

"What!" Bran protested indignantly.

"Be that as it may there's nothing I can do about it now," his father continued, ignoring him. "You've broken the law and for that you must pay."

"Do it then," the pale-eyed lord said quietly. "Make it quick."

"You may choose to take the Black," his father announced to his shock. "You are well within your rights to serve at the Wall."

"I'd rather die than hear third hand accounts of the fate of my house," the man muttered. "Only the Gods know what your honourable son will do to my family's legacy."

"If that is what you want," his father nodded, gesturing to some of his guard to prepare for the execution. "To think that after all of these years this feud will finally end. I never imagined that I'd be the one to end it."

And with a swing of Ice, Roose's blood sprayed out of his body and spluttered before the Gods.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"Domeric will retain his birthright," his lord father stated reassuringly to a fretting Bethany later in his solar after the execution. "I never said contrary."

"Thank you, milord," the Lady of the Dreadfort bowed her head.

"We will need to search the Dreadfort, of course," his father continued. "I want everything and anything that hints to the Bolton's history to be found and put on display. We must allow the small folk to see that the Bolton's reign of terror has ended."

"Why not just destroy them?" Brandon wondered, tickling his nephew's chin as his wife held him in her arms.

"Then how would young Domeric learn of his family's dark history?" The lord of Winterfell rebuked. "Those who cannot learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

"I believe the servants know where the secret rooms are hidden," Bethany said. "I might also know of a couple that Roose never allowed me to enter."

"Good." Rickard nodded. "Now I suggest that you return to the Dreadfort and begin. There's a lot of work that must be done but I'm sure that it'll all go smoothly."

"Of course, milord," Bethany curtsied. "I'll go ask my lord father to join me. It shouldn't be too difficult. The Child known as Kreacher said that he'd take me back."

"Their magic does seem to make transportation a whole lot quicker…" his father said, looking out of the window in contemplation. "It's a shame that he can only take a few people with him at a time."

"I'm certain when Harry returns that he'll know something that'll make travel easier," Bran replied, urging Bethany and Barbrey out of the room as the sisters weren't quite sure what to say. "We'll leave you to finish making your preparations, shall we father?"

"Aye," his father agreed, still looking outside. "I'm certain Harry'll know something…"

Closing the door to his father's solar, Brandon escorted them away to the Great Hall.

"Who's this Harry?" Bethany asked, after having taken Domeric from his aunt's grasp. "Why would he know anything?"

"He's a sorcerer," Bran replied, guiding them through the halls. "He rebuilt Moat Cailin singlehandedly and can fly."

"I see…" Bethany muttered, obviously sceptical.

"Just wait until he returns and then you'll see," the heir of Winterfell claimed, holding a door open for the two ladies. "From what Lyanna's told me they've already arrived in Braavos."

"That doesn't sound particularly special," Barbrey said.

"It is when they were in Asshai more than a moon ago," Bran smiled at their shocked expressions. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came back here within a fortnight."

Looking at their stunned expressions, Brandon could only laugh. He couldn't wait for Harry and Lyanna to return.

* * *

 **That's that. I've set things up for a reunion next chapter.**


	23. The Journey Ends

**Here's another short chapter.**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Harry**

"That should do it…" Harry muttered, looking over the small city that he had magically enlarged several miles away from Moat Cailin. The former slaves had done a good job creating their new home.

"Can they start moving in now, milord?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "Let those with families settle in first. They can decide which homes they'd like."

To him, it was a no brainer to set up this new city here. For one, aside for the birds in the trees and the deers in the woods, the land around Moat Cailin was barren. There was not a soul in sight besides the occasional merchant that rode down the Kingsroad.

Another thing that he considered was the Fever River. As he prepared the land for it's new inhabitants, he realized that a port would be able to flourish in this area. He expected that many vessels would frequent it for all of the foreign goods he would make available. Knowing that they couldn't depend on trade alone, Harry had also constructed massive greenhouses to sustain the city's populace.

"It will be as you say, milord," Nadine bowed before she scurried off to the nearby campground to relay his orders.

"If only she'd listen to me when I asked her to stop calling me that," Harry sighed before turning on the spot and apparating to Moat Cailin.

Arriving with a pop, he took in the magnificent castle that had replaced the rotting wooden keep. He couldn't believe how precise the builders had been when they assembled it. They had to have sought out the Sorting Hat as it was eery how similar to Hogwarts it resembled.

"Fucking Hat," Harry smiled fondly, walking into the replication of the castle that had once been his home. While the builders couldn't replicate the magic of Hogwarts, they had come very close. There was a dungeon in the basement. The kitchen was located beneath the Great Hall. All of the towers were where they were supposed to be and best of all they had also recreated all of the secret passageways. He was sure that Ned wouldn't mind if he took up residence in Gryffindor tower.

"How is everything going, Marwyn?" Harry asked the maester as he ambled into the library. "Have there been any problems?"

"None whatsoever," the maester cheerfully announced as he directed some of his new acolytes. "It's just a mite cold but alas we are in the north. Fireplaces can only do so much."

"Shit!" Harry cursed. "I've forgotten to set up the furnaces and the Floo. Azoth must be raising a fit."

"You'd best get to it then," Marwyn said, shooing him away. "All's well here. There's no need to rile the Faceless Men or waste their time. It wouldn't do us any good if they're upset."

"They'll keep," Harry shrugged, knowing that the kindly man would understand. "With my Floo Network they can get to any of the major cities in Essos in a matter of seconds. They won't mind a minor delay."

It wasn't like they could do him, his friends, his family or his allies any harm anyway. When they negotiated their alliance, he bound their order to him with an Unbreakable Vow. In exchange for his Floo Network and his safe houses/brothels, he took control of their order. He was essentially the Master of Death.

"Have you seen Lyanna?" Harry asked. "Is she still feeling sick? I offered her some Pepper-Up potion but she turned it down."

"Aye, I've heard," Marwyn nodded. "I don't think there's any need to worry. Mirri has everything well in hand."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm sure it is nothing more than a stomach bug," the older man said before quickly looking away at the sound of his acolytes getting rowdy. It looked like they dropped some of the scrolls they were carrying when they caught sight of their saviour. "Hey! Be careful with those! Excuse me, Harry. I need to finish sorting out this library." He said before hobbling away. "Don't worry about Lyanna. What you should be worried about is keeping this place and the new settlement heated. Clothes can only help so much."

"I think I just might," Harry nodded, remembering the devastation he caused in the last library he frequented. "I'll be heading to Winterfell after I'm done so I'm leaving you, Mirri and Nadine in charge!" He called to the man's retreating back. "I'm sure they'll keep everything here in order."

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

After leaving the library, Harry headed to the kitchen and heated the castle with brands of Gubraithian fire. He used a branch of weirwood that he found on the ground outside in order to keep the network in the castle separate from the one in Essos. He would later use the fireplace in his tent as his connection to the House of Black and White. It would serve until he created a few more safe houses in Westeros.

"Lyanna!" He called into his tent after he finished setting up the enormous furnaces that would heat the city and the castle. "Are you ready to go?"

"In a moment," her muffled voice came from their room.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Harry asked for what felt like the tenth time. He suddenly got an idea as to what was ailing her. "Are you nervous about seeing your family again?"

"What!?" She squawked, appearing in the doorway, laden in furs. "Why would I be nervous about something like that?"

"It's just…" Harry started before he shrugged his shoulders. "Forget it… Are you ready to go?"

"Aye," she nodded joining him by the entrance. "Is anyone coming with us?"

"No... Marwyn, Mirri and Tobho are all busy in the library," Harry replied, reaching down and grasping her hand. "They're still trying to work out the proper formula."

"What about the former slaves?" Lyanna asked. "Are they all settled in?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"I still think that it would've been better if you had simply made them a home in Essos," Lyanna said.

"I should've left you in Essos," Harry mumbled, pulling out his wand and preparing to apparate.

"What did you sa-!" Lyanna snapped before she felt the now familiar sensation of being dragged through a tube. Once they had faded she dropped to the ground and hurled.

"What's happened to you, Lyanna?" Harry inquired, cleaning the vomit with a swish of his wand. "You never got sick traveling by Apparition or Portkey before."

"Shut… up…" She panted, still on her knees.

"Well you better get up soon," Harry warned, noticing that their arrival didn't go unnoticed. "It looks like we're about to be surrounded."

And sure enough, within moments of their arrival, bells were ringing, guards were running and everyone was in a panic for no good reason.

Sighing, Harry pressed his wand to his throat and used the sonorus charm. "BRANDON STARK! BENJEN! LORD RICKARD! ARE ANY OF YOU HERE!? IT'S ME! HARRY POTTER! I'VE RETURNED WITH LYANNA!"

And suddenly there was silence.

"Is my Lord Father home?" Lyanna called out, finally on her feet. "Or any of my brothers? I thought that there was always supposed to be a Stark in Winterfell..."

"LADY LYANNA!" The throng of people cried. Some rushed into the castle while others rushed towards them.

It warmed Harry's heart to see the love these northerners had for their liege's daughter. It was even better seeing Lyanna smiling and laughing as the people came up to her, all with words of welcome.

"LYA!" A familiar voice shouted over the cacophony.

Harry chuckled as he recognized Lyanna's younger brother barrelling through the crowd to get to her. Lyanna also laughed as she was swept up in a hug by her younger brother.

"Let's head inside, shall we?" Another familiar voice said after the smallfolk had quieted and dispersed.

And there was Brandon standing next to a tall brown haired woman that Harry didn't recognized. Connecting all the dots, he realized that she must be Barbrey. She had to be seeing as Bran had his arm wrapped around her.

"Bran!" Lyanna cried, breaking free from Benjen to hug her older brother. "And Barbrey! I knew it! I told you, Harry!"

"How are you, Benjen?" Harry chuckled, digging out the knife they had picked up in Lys for the younger man.

"I'm well-," the younger Stark started to say before his sister's exclamation.

"You're pregnant!" She cried as she embraced her brother's wife. "That's wonderful! I am as well! Now our kids will grow up together!"

"What!?" Harry gaped at the sudden revelation.

"Let's head up to the solar," Brandon smiled toothily, guiding them inside the castle. "We have much to discuss."

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"I… Uh… W-what do you mean you're pregnant!" Harry stuttered after they were behind the closed door of Lord Stark's, or rather Brandon's, solar. "How could you be pregnant!?"

"Well you see, Harry," Lyanna began, reaching into his trousers and grasping his prick. "When a man shoves his cock into a woman's cunt as much as you have mine, these kind of things are bound to happen."

"Bu-!" Harry floundered as the others began to laugh. Feeling a bit blindsided, Harry shot back the only way the confused wizard knew how. By blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "How do you even know it's mine?"

That got them to shut up. Brandon and Barbrey, however, looked furious.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY SISTER A WHO-?"

"BRANDON!" Lyanna shouted, cutting her brother off before turning to glare at him. "And who else could be the father?" She asked, poking him in the chest. "The eunuchs back in camp?"

"Yeah!" Harry nodded emphatically before he remembered what eunuchs were. "Oh… Um… Shit…"

"That's right," Lyanna replied, slapping him on the back of his head causing him to grunt in pain. "Next time think before you speak!"

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested. "You can't go blurting out something like that and expect me to just accept it."

"What else would you expect!?" Lyanna retorted in an indignant tone. "We've been going at it almost every night since we left Valyria!"

"Well… I… Um… " Harry mumbled embarrassedly, averting his eyes from everyone in the room. "Fuck…"

"Maybe later," Lyanna replied. "If I feel up for it-."

"Lyanna!" Her brother cried out in horror.

"Forget about all this other nonsense now!" Barbrey exclaimed, clapping her hands. "She just said that they've been to Valyria. No one's been to Valyria and lived to tell the tale!"

"I think discussing her pregnancy is rather important-" Harry began to say only to be ignored as Lyanna began to weave a tale about their journey.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"Wait a moment!" Barbrey interrupted a short while later. "Do you mean to tell us that you razed Slaver's Bay, freed the slaves and brought them here!?"

"Aye," Lyanna nodded. "Harry has settled them by the Fever River. It's not that far from Moat Cailin."

"And they're all living there?" Barbrey prodded, looking skeptical.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still slightly miffed that they weren't talking about Lyanna's pregnancy. "I thought it was as good a place as any."

"I really wish you hadn't brought them here," Brandon put in. "How are we to feed them? How are we to house them? I'm sure you've simply magicked them food to eat and water to drink but we're not all as gifted as you are."

"I've already provided them with everything they need to be self sufficient. They have a roof over their heads and a warm place to stay," Harry countered. "They even have greenhouses to grow their own food."

"But how long will this new city stand?" Barbrey asked. "A generation? Mayhaps two?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was taken aback by her question. "How am I supposed to know?" Why would the city fall in the first place?

"I don't know if you've considered this but this new city you've made is the largest settlement in the North," Barbrey said. "The next largest would be White Harbour but even then it only boasts fifty thousand souls."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. He never learned anything about demographics back at Hogwarts.

"Seeing as the men and boys you've brought are impotent means that, for your new city to thrive, those young women are going to have to find northern men to marry. Where will these men come from? Who will want to leave their home and live in your new city?"

"..." Harry couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't have a solution. Magic couldn't regrow the former slaves genitalia.

' _Pop'_

"Kreacher!" He cheered as his old house elf apparated into the solar. "Great timing!"

"Harry!" Kreacher croaked in reply. "You've returned to us!"

"With a whole bunch of problems," Barbrey added.

"I've noticed," the Child nodded.

"They were enslaved, Kreacher," Harry defended his actions, sure that Kreacher would understand. "I couldn't just leave them to suffer..."

"No… I don't suppose you could," Kreacher croaked. "It's not your way…"

"Could you help them?" Harry asked. "At least until they can fend for themselves. I've already made them magically expanded greenhouses. All they need is a little help putting them in order."

"We would be glad to," Kreacher croaked. "I'm certain many of my kin would be eager to assist humans once again."

"And what will those poor women do without husbands?" Barbrey demanded, not letting the issue die. "The Children of the Forest won't be able to help them father children."

"What are you talking? I'm sure I saw plenty of manfolk among the new settlers," Kreacher replied, turning to him.

"They're impotent, Kreacher," Harry sighed.

"Then just bring in menfolk from other villages," Kreacher replied as though the solution was obvious.

"Who would wish to live there?" Barbrey asked. "We can't force people to leave their homes!"

"Then allow the men to marry multiple women," Kreacher, once again, was swift with a reply. "That'll send the men running there in droves."

"But what about-!" Barbrey, for once it seemed, was taken aback.

"It was the Andals and their traditions that stopped polygamy," Kreacher tutted. "Our Gods have never prohibited such."

"If we were going to allow men to marry multiple women then the noblemen would also want to have other wives," Brandon said while Barbrey sat down with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nobles are not allowed to consort with the smallfolk!" Kreacher rebuked, crossing his arms in defiance. "If a nobleman wish to take on more than one wife then they must also be of noble birth."

"That's not fair!" Brandon protested, glancing at his wife who cheeks had flushed. "The other lords aren't going to like that!"

"Then I will do all I can to sway their minds with my magic," Harry declared. Kreacher couldn't do everything for him. "I shall make them greenhouses. I shall grant them access to my fast traveling system. I'll fix their castles. I'll make them ships. I'll give them a weapon made of Valyrian Steel! I'll do whatever it takes to convince them!"

"Huh…" Brandon blinked, turning to his wife. "Then I guess that settles that."

Barbrey quickly nodded and pulled Bran close to whisper something in his ear.

"Are you serious!?" The man exclaimed, his own cheeks flushing.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Barbrey replied, her cheeks still red. "We can talk more about that later though. For now I'd like to know what Kreacher wished to discuss with us."

"I just came to see Harry," Kreacher shrugged. "Unless there's anything else I'll just head off and ready my kin-."

"I'm pregnant, Kreacher!" Lyanna interjected.

"How wonderful!" Kreacher cheered, clapping his gnarled hands together. "Is it true, Harry? Did you get Miss Lyanna pregnant?"

"So she says," Harry muttered, glaring at her.

"When did you get married?" Kreacher prodded. "I've not seen you mating before the gods…"

"Uh…" This was all Sirius, Remus and even Mr Weasley's fault. If they had simply taught him how to make the contraceptive draught or the spell or whatever it was than none of this would've ever happened. "We're not married… We're too young to get married…"

"What do you mean we're too young?" Lyanna retorted in an indignant tone. "You're a man grown and I flowered many moons ago!"

"Harry, you must take Lyanna before the Gods and marry her," Kreacher beseeched, bobbing his head rapidly. "It's your duty."

"But-!" Harry began to protest.

"If you'd like our assistance with the new settlers then you must take Lyanna before the gods," Kreacher threatened. "You got her pregnant so you must do right by her."

Looking around the room, it was clear that he wasn't going to find any allies. Brandon and Barbrey were too engrossed in their own conversation to pay attention to what was going on.

"Fine then," Harry sighed, standing from his seat. "Fine... Let's head down there and get this over with." He always did want to have a family and from the looks of things, it didn't look like he'd be able to return to England anytime soon.

"Really!?" Lyanna beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him down for a snog. "Thank you!"

"You won't be thanking me later," Harry replied, pulling back from her lips. "I've always wanted a big family."

* * *

 **Robert**

"What did you say?" He demanded, balling his hands into fists as he glared at the Dornish Prince sitting before him.

"I said that you're too late. It's been moons since Lyanna Stark was here," the man drawled, throwing a grape into his mouth. "I watched her leave from this very spot with a black-haired man with green eyes. She looked very content. I've no doubt that the man knows a thing or two about pleasing a lady."

"How do you even know it was her?" The Lord of Storm's End asked, his face flushing in rage at the thought of Lyanna with another man. "How would you even recognize her? You've never seen her before."

"I was also there at Harrenhal," Oberyn replied, throwing another grape into his mouth. "I could never forget the face of Lyanna Stark. She was the one that Rhaegar Targaryen crowned."

Snarling in anger, Robert upended the table and sent everything on it clattering to the floor. "LYANNA!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Oberyn snapped, his quick reflexes enabling him to get out of the way just in time. "Do you want them to call the guards!?"

"Did you just call for Lyanna? Lyanna Stark?" A tall red-haired woman intervened. She and a bald man wearing red robes stood by the entrance of the inn. "You're in the wrong place if you're looking for her."

"What? How do you know?" Robert demanded, turning and storming up to them. "Where have you seen her?"

"The last time I saw Lyanna Stark was just outside of Volantis," the red woman replied, seemingly unperturbed by his aggressive demeanour.

"What was she doing in Volantis?" Robert snapped, completely befuddled.

"Serving R'hllor's chosen," the tall wench replied, looking a bit put out. "I still can't believe he chose to travel with that insipid, clueless girl."

"R'hllor's chosen..." Robert blinked, not recognizing the name. "Who in the Seven Hells is that?"

"He goes by many names... Azor Ahai, Hyrkoon the Hero, Yin Tar, Neferion, Eldric Shadowchaser," Oberyn put in, joining them by the door. He looked intrigued by the tall woman before them as his gaze lingered on the woman's assets. "They say he's the one that turned the tide during the Battle for the Dawn..."

"And now he is reborn," the woman agreed, also seeming to take an interest in Prince Oberyn. "You say you saw them?"

"Only briefly," Oberyn admitted. "From a distance..."

"Oh..." the woman sighed, turning away dejectedly. "I guess you were right, Thoros. Aside from you and that cartographer, no one really spoke with him. I wish I had some idea of what he's doing. Some of the things he's done just don't make any sense."

"Melisandre… There's no need to sound so disappointed," the one named Thoros replied, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll catch up to him eventually. With R'hllor's light guiding you, you will never fail."

"Finding him isn't the problem," Melisandre tutted. "How am I supposed to serve him when I don't understand his intentions? If he won't-!"

"You can find him?" Robert didn't quite understand what they were talking about but he did realize something. Whoever this man was, Lyanna would be by his side. "You know where he is?"

"Of course I do," the woman declared, sounding proud of herself. "When we first met, I gifted our saviour with some of my essence. Now, no matter where he goes, I can always find him."

"Could you show me where he is?" At this point he was willing to try anything.

"Hm?" The two dressed in red shared a glance. Thoros shrugged while Melisandre turned her gaze to him as if weighing him.

"Are you sure you wish to see him?" She asked in an ominous tone. "What you're likely to witness will most certainly trouble you."

"I've got no choice!" Robert cried, determined to know what had become of Lyanna. "This is my only hope!"

"I'm also interested in seeing the one you've named Azor Ahai," Oberyn said.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"Fuck!" Lyanna's voice gasped, echoing into the small chamber. "Mm... Harry!"

"Lyanna..." Robert murmured out as he gazed at the scene in the fire. "What-What are you doing?"

After he implored the priestess to show him what had become of his beloved, Melisandre had escorted him and Oberyn to her room within the Red Temple of Lys. It was a small chamber that barely had enough space for the small cot and brazier in it but nevertheless the red priestess ushered them inside and closed the door. In the darkness, the priestess's ruby choker was the only source of light. It dimly glowed until all of a sudden a dull red fire erupted from it. The priestess carried the small ball in her palm before throwing it on the brazier. After she chanted for a little bit, the fire flashed and began emitting the disheartening sounds and the gut wrenching images that wreaked havoc on his soul.

"Aye, that's him. There's your man," Oberyn noted from the priestess's other side. "He's really giving it to her, isn't he?"

"T-This can't be..." Robert stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the lustful look in his betrothed's expression as she was taken from behind. "It's impossible..."

"No, I'm certain that's them," Oberyn replied. "Who else would fuck in front of a weirwood."

"Oh, Harry!" Lyanna's voice moaned.

"It's not her!" Robert bit out, glaring at the man as he pulled Lyanna back so that her back was flush against his chest. "It can't be..."

"By the Gods!" Lyanna's voice moaned.

"Lies!" Robert snarled as he watched the man fondle Lyanna's tits while kissing her. "They're all lies!"

"Fuck!" Lyanna's voice gasped.

"I told you, you wouldn't like what you saw," the red woman intoned. "And now you can see why... This isn't the first time I've caught them fornicating."

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Lyanna's voice moaned.

Tearing the door open, Robert raced out of the room and charged out of the temple.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"That was interesting," Oberyn said, joining him back at their inn.

"Don't believe her lies," Robert snapped. "There's no way that's possible."

"It seemed pretty accurate to me," Oberyn said, helping himself to some of the food on the table. "I even recognized Brandon Stark but he was too busy fucking another woman. I'd never have thought northerners could be so brazen."

"Lyanna must be further east," Robert theorized, ignoring Oberyn's comment. "She must've gone to Qarth."

"If you really think so then maybe you should join with us, the Second Sons," Oberyn offered. "Our contract with Lys ends in a couple of moons. You could rest here and enjoy Lys' hospitality before joining us and venturing east. I think we'll be going to..."

That sounded like a great idea. He'd travel with a band of sell swords on his way east and search of Lyanna. That way he'd be sure to find her.

 **Alright. Next chapter there'll be a time skip and an interesting meeting. Thanks for reading.**

 **Edited.**


	24. New Beginnings

**Well I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I've also made some changes to the previous one. It makes more sense demographically this way. As of Saturday this story will be in the Asoiaf/hp category.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and as always I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Harry**

"Mm..." Harry sighed contentedly as he rolled around and enjoyed the warmth of his bed. It wasn't often that he got to enjoy the peace and quiet these days. He had been very busy of late.

Much had changed in the North since he had returned. Making good on his promise, he -with the Children's help- visited each and every castle and settlement in the North to create what was now known as the Weirwood Floo Network. It united the land and its people. Even the distant Skagosi, who had harboured feelings of resentment towards the Starks, were quick to renew their allegiance to them and accept the delights of magic. (Upon learning their history, he had the mountain dwellers bound to House Stark the same way he bound the House of Black and White to him.)

One of the other things that he'd done, as he had promised, was create magically enlarged greenhouses so that the northerners could enjoy the delights not normally found there. He knew that many of the lords were eager to sample the new crops now made available to them.

Although he'd done many things to change the lives of the northerners, what he was most proud of was rebuilding the North's Naval force.

After he had learned of it's nonexistence, he had done his outmost to build it up from scratch. With the help of the small folk and magic, he'd made at least a dozen small ports along the coasts; chain towers to protect the White Knife, the Saltspear, and several other rivers; and a new war fleet.

It boasted at least two hundred war galleys, and another four hundred merchant vessels. They were scattered along the Eastern and Western coasts and they were almost ready to begin shipping his exotic goods south. He had also enchanted them to-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BENJEN!?" Lyanna's voice cried, rousing him from his recollections. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!"

Sighing as he heard his wife shouting, Harry rolled out of bed and quickly slipped on his robe. He had to hurry and save Benjen from his pregnant wife's wrath. No one should have to endure something like that.

"I guess I should've known it was only a matter of time," she continued, her tone laced with exasperation. "After all Bran and Ned didn't set much of an example. Oh! What would our poor mother-!"

"What's the matter?" He interrupted, barging into the room before sighing as he realized the source of his wife's ire. She had finally discovered that her brother was shagging their guide, Dacey Mormont. "Benjen. Dacey." He greeted the couple hiding under the fur coverings of the bed. "I hope she didn't interrupt-"

"Interrupt!" Lyanna scoffed. "What do you-!"

"At least we're married!" The younger Stark barked, standing up for himself. "You were shacking up with Harry long before you got married."

"He got you there," he pointed out as Lyanna spluttered in denial.

"Wait! You got married!?" Lyanna quickly got back on track. "What? Why? When? Where?"

"After walking in on what Harry gets up to for the twentieth time, Benjen and I wanted to try it for ourselves," Dacey piped up in response. "Seeing as we didn't want to anger the gods, I suggested that we go up the hill and bind ourselves before them."

"What?" Lyanna gaped.

"Can you blame us?" A flushing Benjen retorted. "Back in Winterfell, I had to deal with Bran, Barb and Beth going at it everywhere! It's why I came here! I thought that it would spare me from walking in on such but what you get up to is a hundred times worse!"

That was another development. After he had set up the Floo at the Dreadfort, Bethany had immediately traveled to Winterfell. According to Benjen, as soon as she had arrived, Barbrey had dragged her sister and Brandon to the godswoods so they could be wed. It was said that the three of them went at it like hares in heat. Harry was expecting to receive word that Bethany was pregnant any day now.

"Well you know what you've got to do now then, don't you?" Lyanna scolded, her hands on her hips. The newlyweds shook their heads. "You're going to Bear Island and speak with Lord Jeor. You, Benjen, are going to let him know that you've fucked his niece and married her. Then, after you've done that, you're going back to Winterfell and ask Bran for a holdfast or something. Who knows, he might grant you Sea Dragon Point. The gods know that Harry won't take it."

"I think we're a bit too busy to be sitting around here and governing," Harry rebuked, not particularly enthused by the idea. While he thought Sea Dragon Point was an ideal location for the new city -Moat Cailin had become a bit overcrowded so he relocated some of its inhabitants here- he wasn't interested in ruling.

"We're going to have to settle down at one point!" Lyanna snapped. "We can't be wandering from village to village when the babe is born!"

"There's plenty of places where we can settle down and raise our children," Harry said placatingly, thinking of Winterfell and the Moat.

"Oh? And where's that?" Lyanna retorted, her eyes widening as her hormone-addled mind came up with something outrageous. "You can't possibly be thinking of raising our children in your brothels? That's not happening! I don't care if Tansy or-or Chataya are in charge! I won't have it!"

"Of course not!" Harry flushed. "None of my children will ever be raised in a whorehouse!"

The last thing on his list of great accomplishments was the fact that he was, probably, the owner of the most brothels/inns in Westeros (and Essos too). While he set up small ports along the Eastern and Western coasts of the North, he had also set up inns/brothels. What's more, he had also ventured south of the Neck and purchased more of them in order to expand the Ebony Floo Network (the Floo Network that connected his safe houses in Essos). It was when he was setting up these new safe houses that he met Tansy and Chataya.

Tansy was a large breasted, red headed prostitute that worked at the Peach, an inn/brothel located in Stoney Sept. After he purchased it and met the girls working there, he had noticed her. Of all the girls there, she was easily the most kind and most compassionate. It had been easy to name her the new innkeeper. He had felt reassured by his choice when she had him sit down for a meal. It had honestly felt as if he was back at the Burrow for the first time. She had quickly shattered that image when she had easily coaxed him into her room and out of his clothes.

Chataya, on the other hand, was a former Summer Island Princess turned King's Landing prostitute. They had met while he was walking down the so-called Street of Silks and considering which brothel to buy. She spoke glowingly of many of them expect for one. When asked about it, she faltered before claiming that she was going to buy it when she had saved up enough money. Seeing her resolve, Harry had given her the money to buy it so long as she was willing to allow him to set up his Floo connection. She had been so grateful that, as Otherys had warned, she had dragged him into a nearby alley and turned his protests into groans of pleasure with her technique.

Needless to say, after the connections were made, the two women took advantage of the link and hopped into his bed on many occasions. It went without saying that Kreacher had caught them and asked him to do the right thing.

"Don't worry about where we'll stay," Harry said. "When the time comes, we'll have an entire tower at the castle to ourselves."

"That'll be nice," Lyanna replied, turning back to face her brother. "Now where was I- Benjen!?"

Her indignant shout was met by grunts and groans as the young couple had renewed their previous activity while he and his wife were bickering.

"Let's let them finish," Harry suggested as he directed his wife out of the room.

"You'd better get your asses to Bear Island when you're done!" Lyanna shouted as Harry frogmarched her out of the young couple's room.

"I'm sure they will-" Harry began soothingly only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lyanna!" Ned's voice exclaimed from their room. "Lyanna! Where's Harry!?"

"Ned?" Hearing Ned's panicked tone, they both dashed into their room to answer his call.

"What's wrong?" Lyanna urged. "What's happened?"

"Ashara's giving birth!" Ned exclaimed.

 **Arthur**

He just couldn't believe it.

He had to be dreaming.

There was no way in all of the Seven Hells that this was actually happening.

"... so he's really taking the black?" His sister's husband asked this mysterious man that had been called upon to aid his ailing sister. "I thought he'd stay for a while longer. He hasn't even met Ashara or his first grandchild yet..."

"Yeah..." The so-called sorcerer said. "I think Bran and I are to blame. We might've pushed him a bit too far, you know? At least he won't be going alone."

"Really? Who else joined him?" His goodbrother wondered. "Have any of the other lords answered his call?"

"None that I know of. The only recruits he got came from my camp. I think more than half of the men that came with me left with him," the green-eyed man that knocked him out from behind replied. "They say that by serving on the Wall, they can serve R'hllor better. Good for them, I suppose... I guess soldering is all they know how to do."

"I've never really considered joining the Night's Watch before," his father said, joining the conversation. "I think Lord Rickard has the right idea. It sure as hell beats dying in bed."

"Father!" His brother protested. "Don't speak of such things!"

"Be quiet, Ulrick," His elderly father silenced his brother. "I'll be a dead man within a few moons. I should be allowed to speak earnestly. Ha... At least I'll be able to visit Ashara's new home before I die."

"Absolutely," the black haired man confirmed. "Whenever you'd like. I'll set up the connection before we leave. I'm sure Ashara would love being able to return whenever she'd like. Little Allyria is still young after all-"

"W-Wait a moment!" Ned stuttered. "Half the men that came with you joined my father? But that's got to be at least fifteen-!"

"I know," the man that stole the woman Rhaegar wanted to steal nodded. "Your father couldn't believe it either. He actually started cursing me under his breath."

"Really," Ned said, looking quite surprised.

"Think of it this way. All of these things started happening after my arrival. First there was the whole debacle with the new Pact that Bran agreed to. Then there's all the hubbub concerning the new cities and the navy. And then polygamy became legal-."

"I still can't believe that Lyanna hasn't castrated you yet." Ned scoffed.

"She enjoys the benefits just as much as I do," the dishonourable cur smiled, his cheeks flushing.

"What does that mean?" Eddard asked.

"It means that Lyanna enjoys being with my other wives as much as she likes being with me," the man that got the wolf maid pregnant explained.

"What! I don't believe you!" Ned gaped.

"I've seen it with my own eyes," the man chuckled. "You know, I think that's one of the reasons why she sought out the Prince. I mean, why else would she seek out a married man? She obviously wanted to have a go at his wife as well-!"

"Alright! I've had it mongrel!" Arthur snapped, fed up with their inane babbling. "Draw your sword! I'll not allow anyone to insult the prince or his family in my presence!"

"Arthur!" His father scolded.

Lyanna's saviour, however, merely looked him in the eye and suddenly memories of his trip from King's Landing to Starfall flashed before his eyes. Blinking rapidly to dispel the images, Arthur took a step back, suddenly wary.

"If anyone is insulting the royal family then you should take a look at yourself in the mirror," the man laughed. "You, Ser, are very lucky that the Prince had to head back. I doubt you'd've been able to get away with half of what you and the princess got up to if he was there."

"W-what?" Arthur gaped, completely disarmed. "H-How could you know about that?"

"What does he mean, Ser Arthur?" Ned asked. "Have you-Have you been fucking the princess?"

"Arthur!" His father and brother shouted, sounding appalled.

"That-that isn't important!" Arthur rallied, ignoring his father's expression. "Our sister, your wife Ned, is struggling to give birth and all of you are just sitting out here talking as if nothing is happening!"

"I'm not worried about Ashara giving birth," the man countered, still smiling. "Mirri has everything well in hand. She learned the birthing chants from the moon people of the Logos Nai... Or something of the sort... I'm sure she can safely deliver your new niece or nephew."

"The moon people of the Logos Nai?" Arthur repeated. "Who the fuck are they?"

"I haven't the foggiest..." the man shrugged. "They sounded like they were amazing healers when Mirri told me that she learnt from them."

"What!? You don't even know who she learned from?" Arthur was outraged. "Why couldn't you do something? Couldn't your sorcery help her? Wasn't that why you were called?"

"I don't know any magic to help a woman give birth," the insolent man replied.

"Then what good are you!?" Arthur snapped, just about ready to run his sword through this oaf.

"Arthur, sit down!" His father commanded. "There's nothing to fear! The moonsingers of the Jogos Nhai are very gifted. If this Mirri was allowed to learn their songs then she must also be remarkable. The Jogos Nhai don't treat other races too kindly."

"But-!" Arthur began before he was interrupted as the door open.

"It's a girl!" Lyanna smiled as she bounded out of the birthing room. "Ned! You're a father!"

"What about Ashara? Is she alright!?" Ned asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"She's fi-" Lyanna began only to be interrupted as his sister answered the question for her.

"Hurry up and get in here, Eddard!"

With Ashara's call, all of the other women inside the room came out. When he saw Elia leaving the room, he was about to join her only to feel someone grasping his arm.

"Ser Arthur," the insufferable man whispered. "If your affair is ever discovered, head to Chataya's. She'll help you."

"What?" Arthur blinked. "Chataya's?"

"A brothel on the Street of Silks," the man continued to speak in hushed tones. "Tell her or whoever is working there that Harry sent you and they'll take care of you."

Arthur could only blink dumbly as the now named Harry offered him a safe haven in the event that his worst nightmare came to fruition.

"If you can't get out of the Red Keep, there's also a secret passageway inside the hearth of the Hand's bedchamber." The man continued, disregarding his bemusement. "There is a small secret door within and it's from this door that you can climb down a ladder which will lead you to a small round chamber where half a dozen tunnels meet. Follow the path with the carvings of women."

"Why would you tell me this?" Arthur asked bemusedly.

"You're Ashara's brother," Harry said as though that was reason enough.

"What makes you think I won't share this with the Prince?" Arthur frowned.

"It's pretty obvious, ain't it?" Harry smiled, nodding in Elia's direction. "I couldn't possibly leave Ashara's brother or her best friend in such a vulnerable place with no way to escape. She'd be most upset if anything were to happen to either of you."

"Is that right..." The Sword of the Morning hummed. "Well let's hope that-."

"Harry!" The wolf maid called out to the wizard, interrupting their conversation. "Look who I found!"

Lyanna appeared before them alongside a tall redheaded woman. Arthur recognized her as the priestess of R'hllor that had arrived at Starfall around the same time he and Elia did.

"What!" Harry squeaked. "Melisandre!"

"I've finally caught up to you, milord," the redheaded priestess said with tears in her eyes. "Now will you let me serve you? Have I proven myself worthy?"

 **Kreacher**

"What do you mean you won't betray Lord Arryn!?" Kreacher snarled, jabbing one of his gnarled finger's at the Vale lords assembled before him atop the Children's Tower. They were some of the most powerful men in the Vale of Arryn. "Do you realize what you're giving up? Have I not shown you what you stand to gain?"

After he was confident that Harry's new settlements could survive without his kind's assistance, he decided to continue his crusade. He turned his attention south to the Vale of Arryn where the mountain clans still fought against the Seven and their ways. When he got there and saw that they only numbered three thousand, he knew that he would need other allies.

"While we could stand to benefit from such an alliance," the lord in the old bronze armour started. "I'm afraid that we will have to decline."

"There's no way that our people will ever denounce the Seven," the shortest Lord scoffed.

"My belief in the Seven will not be swayed by snarks and your cheap tricks," another lord claimed.

"Is that so?" Kreacher paused to look at each of the lords. Seeing their resolve, he sighed. "Well I guess that's that then." Turning to his kin, he issued an order. "Take them back to their homes."

"What are you going to do now?" Leaf asked after their kin had left with the humans.

"What do you mean?" Kreacher replied. "Nothing's changed. We just have to alter our plans a little bit."

"A little bit?" Leaf repeated amusedly. "What can we possibly accomplish with three thousand clansmen?"

"We will help them hunt down and kill every last Arryn," Kreacher smiled maliciously. "Without them, the other Lords of the Vale will fight and squabble as their forefathers did when the Andals first arrived."

"How is that going to help us?" Leaf frowned.

"While they are busy fighting amongst themselves, we are going to continue to wage war against the Seven," Kreacher declared. "We're going to turn the people against them the same way we did in White Harbour."

"But that didn't even work!" Leaf protested. "Your war against the Seven only led to a revolution."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Kreacher nodded. "In the North, only those that lived near White Harbour believed in the Seven so the revolt only affected those there. In the Vale everyone believes in the Seven. Imagine what will happen to the entire region when they learn the truth."

"We're going to need a lot more of that truth serum," Leaf sighed.

"Harry has already supplied me with several wineskins full of it," Kreacher replied, remembering how simple it had been for Harry to make more. His former master had simply dumped the remaining Veritaserum into a cauldron and refilled it using a refilling charm.

"Well then..." Leaf blinked. "When do you want to begin?"

"Soon..." Kreacher said, turning to the North. "First I must speak with Harry. I just got a brilliant idea..."

 **Rhaegar**

"Are there any other matter that needs our attention?" His uncle, the Hand of the King, paused, waiting for the other members of the small council to speak up. When no one did, he continued. "Then you are all dismissed. We shall convene on the morrow."

With that said, the other lords filed out of the chamber leaving him alone with his great-granduncle.

"What do you make of these reports, dear nephew?" His uncle asked, gesturing to the parchment on the table when they were alone. "You were very quiet during the meeting. Are you still tired from your journey? I don't blame you. You've only just returned last night."

"No, I'm fine..." he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "There just wasn't much for me to add."

"But don't you find the situation in White Harbour troubling?" His uncle prodded, not letting the matter die. "It's not everyday almost half of a city's populace decides to migrate south."

"I'm sure they'll be able to find new accommodations," he replied, unsure as to why his uncle was so intrigued by this.

"But why would they leave?" His uncle stressed. "What could've chased them from their homes?"

"Maybe they just didn't want to live in such a cold place anymore," he shrugged, shivering as he remembered the frigid city. "I don't see how anyone would want to stay there for an extended period of time."

"I've spent close to fifty years on the Wall and I never once complained," his uncle rebuked.

"Well then they probably just got fed up with the northerners barbaric tree gods and decided to come live among civilized folk once again," Rhaegar retorted.

"No..." His uncle sighed, disappointment clear in his tone. "No, they didn't just leave... They were kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Rhaegar gaped. "By who? The Manderlys? The Starks? It makes no sense for them to exile their own people."

"It does when the people in question are followers of the faith," his uncle declared.

"What?"

"According to Varys' little birds, these people were given a choice," the elderly man replied. "Either they denounced the Seven or they would be forced to leave."

"What's this now?" He asked, slightly perturbed by this new development. "They were exiled for their belief?"

"Aye..." His uncle confirmed. "It would seem that the Seven are no longer welcome in the North."

"Why not?" Rhaegar asked, his eyes wide.

"There's a whole slew of reasons," his uncle replied before he briefly listed all of the mishaps. "-so you see, you can't really blame the Northern Lords for taking such a stance."

"Gods..." Rhaegar was agog.

"That's part of the reason why I called you back," his uncle said before asking him if he had seen anything that might've warned them of these occurrences.

"Nothing." Rhaegar said. "Not a damned thing… All was peaceful and calm."

"And how about Moat Cailin?"

"Moat Cailin? It's a ruin," Rhaegar was quick to say. "Three derelict towers and a rotting keep."

"Only three? Are you sure?" His uncle asked. "How about a city? Was there a city by the river?"

"There was no city," Rhaegar answered before asking. "Who told you this? Varys?"

"No…" Aemon said. "No, I learnt of it from the three-eyed crow."

"Who?" Rhaegar blinked.

"Brynden Rivers," his uncle answered. "He came to me in a dream and showed me the North as I've never seen it before. He took me to Moat Cailin where I saw twenty towers standing tall and true. He showed me a sorcerer who can create new cities and settlements from nothing-"

"Why does it sound like you believe that these things you've dreamt about actually exist?" Rhaegar asked, already dreading the response.

"Because I've spoken with Varys," Aemon replied. "And although he could only confirm the restoration of Moat Cailin, it leads me to believe that the rest of my dream is also true."

"So what does this mean?" Rhaegar wondered after a moment of silence.

"It means that-," his uncle began only to interrupted by the door opening.

"Prince Rhaegar!" Ser Barristan shouted, barging into the room. "Prince Rhaegar! King Aerys is dead!"

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **The North is better and stronger than ever.**

 **Harry made a new city on the coast of Sea Dragon's Point.**

 **Benjen married Dacey.**

 **Ashara gave birth to a healthy girl. Feel free to suggest northern and Dornish names. If I find a more suitable one than Sansa or Arya then I'll use it.**

 **Kreacher is back and ready to continue his mission.**

 **The king is dead. Long live the king.**


	25. A New Direction

**Thanks for all of your suggestions and all of your support. I'm sure you'll see which one I've chosen soon enough. I like to think I made a good choice.**

 **Anyway... I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Rhaegar**

Feeling the weight of his great-grandfather's crown upon his head, he slowly straightened and turned to face the masses that had come to witness his coronation.

It had been delayed for quite some time. Since his wife and children weren't in the capital at the time of his father's death, he decided to wait for their return. He didn't believe he should be crowned without his future queen or his heir by his side.

This delay had also given many lords and ladies the opportunity to descend upon the capital and celebrate.

From his position on the dais, he noted that almost all of the Great Houses had sent some sort of delegation. All except the Stark's. While he could see that some of Vale Lords had attended, Jon Arryn wasn't among them. The Stark's absence he could comprehend but the Arryn's was much more intriguing.

"King Rhaegar! King Rhaegar!"

Raising his hands as he accepted the people's cheers, he proceeded to say a few words. It was expected of him after all.

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

After the festivities, he barged into the room his uncle had commandeered, Ser Arthur by his side. "What are we going to do about the Starks?" He demanded without preamble.

His uncle was seated in a chair by the fire with his head bowed.

"Mm?" His uncle mumbled, his head bobbing up and down.

"What are we going to do about the Starks?" The newly-crowned king repeated, jostling the old man when he realized that he was asleep.

"Who?" Aemon murmured drowsily. "What? Oh! The Starks..."

"I didn't not see any northerners among the rabble!" Rhaegar fumed, clenching his fist. "Do you think it's because I refused to return the New Gift?"

The Lord of Winterfell had sent a letter asking the Crown to reverse a previous degree that had granted the New Gift to the Night's Watch. His arguments were similar to those of his forefathers and Rhaegar had to agree. Having seen the state of the land, he felt that it could only benefit if it returned to the Stark's control.

His great-granduncle, on the other hand, had advised him against it. Rhaegar had found it odd as the old maester had once advocated its return. When asked why, his uncle began to speak of his dreams and the Stark's newfound might.

"Lord Stark has only done as his predecessors have ever since it was taken away." His uncle replied in a soothing tone. "They expect this from us by now."

"But it has fallen into disrepair!" Rhaegar reiterated for what felt like the thousandth time. "The Watch doesn't have the men to man it!"

"We can't be -cough- too weak in front of Brandon Stark," His uncle rebuked. "I've only met him a handful of times but I've learnt that his moniker suits him well. You'd best hope that his younger brother is able to reign him in."

"Eddard Stark... Hm..." Rhaegar frowned, turning to his friend and Knight of the Kingsguard. He hadn't given much thought to Brandon Stark's younger brother. "What do you think of him, Arthur? Is your goodbrother capable of reigning in the Wild Wolf? You met him in Starfall, did you not?"

"That I did, your Grace," the knight nodded. "He's honourable and true. He'll always do what is right."

"That sounds like the kind of man I need commanding the North's army," Rhaegar declared. "I think I shall name him the new Warden of the North." It wouldn't do to have his brother at the head of the North's army.

"And risk -cough- slighting the new Lord of Winterfell?" Aemon countered. "The Stark in Winterfell has always been the Warden -cough - The Northern Lords will never follow the second son!"

"Need I remind you that Eddard is also a Stark of Winterfell," Rhaegar argued.

"It still doesn't make it right," His uncle replied.

Silence followed as the two stared at each other. Neither willing to give an inch.

"If I may, Your Grace," Arthur began, breaking the tension.

"What is it?" Rhaegar rounded on his knight and friend.

"Lord Eddard would never accept the honour," the Sword in the Morning replied. "He's content with his seat."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Rhaegar retorted, looking at the two other men. "Brandon Stark can not become the new Warden." Pointing at his uncle accusingly, he continued. "You're the one that said that he's amassing strength and rebuilding their navy. Imagine what would happen if such a man had that kind of power!"

He remembered meeting the brash man himself when he had been plotting to take the Iron Throne from his father. He was every bit as wild as his moniker portrayed him to be.

Seeing that the two other men had no response, he continued. "We're going to have to do something-"

"That will have to wait -cough- we have more pressing concerns to deal with now," his uncle rasped.

"Wait?" He repeated. "What could be more urgent than this?"

"We-!" Aemon began only to cough again.

"What could be a bigger problem than-?" Rhaegar began to inquire only to pause as he realized what his uncle was about to bring up. "What did you dream about now? Has the north enslaved the White Walkers? Are they marching south with an army of wights?" He was still extremely unsure about the contents of his uncle's dreams. They just sounded so fantastical.

"Jon Arryn is dead," His uncle croaked.

"Jon Arryn?" He repeated dumbly, not quite understanding his uncle. "Lord Jon Arryn is dead? Who? How?" That was grave news. Now he'd have to name a new Warden of the East. If he recalled correctly, Jon Arryn had a nephew named Elbert. Or something of the sort.

"The Moon Men murdered him and his entire family," the maester replied sombrely.

"What?" He gaped before he began chuckling. "There's no way that's possible!" He couldn't believe it. "There's no way they could've gotten into the Eyrie! They've been trying to do so for millennia without any success! How would they get to him? Someone would have had to betray him and I doubt any of his bannermen would help the clansmen!"

"I don't know who or how but they did," Aemon replied gravely. "They got to him in his bedchambers."

Breathing deeply, he calmed himself. Now he had heard everything. His uncle was clearly losing it. He would humour him for now. He would have to ask Jon Connigton to take over soon. "As troubling as that may sound, a few thousand clansmen are easily dealt with. I'm certain Lord Arryn's heir will be more than up to the task of rooting out the traitors and mountain clans."

"You misheard me nephew," his uncle murmured. "All of the Arryns are dead."

"All of them-!" He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"What is it, Ser Barristan?" He demanded, turning to the knight who had poked his nose in. "This had better be important. I've no time to deal with my mother."

"Lord Varys is here, your Grace," the knight announced. "He says that he has received some distressing news."

"Let him in," He sighed resignedly, wondering what it could be. "What's happened?"

"Lord Jon Arryn is dead," the Master of Whispers replied from the door. "The Mountain Men killed him."

"What!?" Rhaegar gaped as he turned back to his uncle. "He's really dead?"

"As is Elbert, Denys, the Arryn's living in Gulltown and a young babe name Harry Hardyng," His uncle asserted. "And all of their families too. Murdered."

"Fuck!" Rhaegar cursed.

"Is that so?" Varys tittered. "Where did you hear this song? I've only just heard the one about Jon Arryn's dea-!"

"That doesn't matter!" Rhaegar snapped. "What's important now is the Vale! Do we know who's next in line?"

"No but the Vale Lords will," His uncle countered. "This isn't the first time the Vale has been without an Arryn. They will trace the bloodline and find the new Lord of the Vale."

"Get your acolytes to go through the annals!" Rhaegar ordered. "We will need the Vale in case we need to mobilize against the North."

"There's an easier way to appease the Starks," his uncle claimed.

"And what's that?" He rolled his eyes.

"By fulfilling the Pact of Ice and Fire," the old maester murmured.

* * *

 **Brandon**

Rapping the table with his knuckles, he quieted the raucous hall. "My lords and ladies," he started, standing from his seat at the high table. "I'd like to thank you for joining us here in Winterfell this evening." On his way around the table and down off the dais, he tickled his newborn son, Theon, in Barbrey's arms, and his niece, Dyanna, in Ashara's arms. "I don't think we've ever been gathered in the same place at the same time before." From what he could see even most of the prominent mountain clans chieftains had come. "I believe we all know who we have to thank for that." Turning to face Lyanna's consort at the high table from his place in the centre of the hall, he raised his glass. "So this is to Harry and the Children of the Forest! We could never have had any of this without you!"

With similar toasts resounding throughout the Great Hall, he noticed that the people they were honouring weren't even present. He wasn't alone in coming to this conclusion as they were many calls for his sister's consort.

"Kreacher asked him to do something Beyond the Wall," Lyanna was swift to assuage their concerns.

"Beyond the Wall..." Brandon frowned. "Couldn't it have waited until after the feast?"

His pregnant sister merely shrugged.

"No matter," The Lord of Winterfell said. "We'll just have to toast his accomplishments without him."

"He'd probably just brush it aside and say anyone would've done the same," his sister replied.

"That's just it though," Brandon pointed out. "No one can do as he's done." Turning away from his sister, he looked around the hall. "There's no one that could've rebuilt the North's Navy as swiftly as he's done." Turning to Ned, he added. "There's no one that could've restored Moat Cailin so magnificently."

The hall had quieted and he knew that he had all of his bannermen's attention.

"Have you ever thought that you'd be able to travel from your home to Winterfell within moments?"

"Nay!" Came the resounding cry throughout the hall.

"Did you ever think that chain towers would protect the White Knife and countless other rivers?"

"Nay!"

"Did you ever believe that there'd be glass gardens producing southern delights in ever corner of the North?"

"Nay!"

"Then I'm sure you all agree that denouncing the Seven was a small price to pay!" Brandon concluded, raising his cup once again. "To Harry!"

"To Harry!" Came the echoing cheer.

"Now before we get into why I've called you here today let's go around the hall and see if there's anything amiss," Brandon declared after it had quieted down. "With all of these new things, I'm sure there's bound to be problems."

Returning to the High Table, Brandon sat in between his wives and listened to his bannermen's complaints.

There were grumblings about polygamy. There were protests about the Children of the Forest siding with the small folk. There were complaints about a whole host of other things but in the end, the lords and chieftains were willing to put them aside for magic was a wonderful thing. Well almost all of them.

"What about you, Lord Wyman?" Brandon asked, turning to where the Manderlys were seated. They were the ones the most affected by the Children's crusade. "You have yet to voice any grievances. Is there anything you have to say?"

"What is there for me to say?" The Lord of White Harbour rumbled. "While you all have been indulging in the joys of magic, I've been busy cleaning up. These newfound luxuries has cost me and my family very much-!"

"Harry's seen to it that you've been properly recompensed!" Lyanna countered heatedly. "Or were the galleys, the Valyrian Steel blade and the treasures of the Far-East not enough?"

"I-I... Uh..." the man stuttered before he straightened and rallied. "What good are these vessels when my captains are spread out throughout the North training others?"

"Hire new men," Brandon was swift to provide a simple solution. "You must see a myriad of sailors from all over the world docking in your port. Enlist their service. Make them an offer they can't refuse. It'll only be for a short while. You'll only need them until our own men have completed their training."

"Well... Uh..." the man floundered once again. "W-What about the Whitehill's and the Well's? The revolution wiped out both Houses."

"Are there any bastard sons that have pressed claim?" Barbrey wondered.

"Lord Whitehill's has but-!"

"Then that settles it!" Brandon exclaimed. "Grant Whitehill's bastard the seat and your son, Wendel, can rule over the Wells' lands."

"But that means we have to ask the king to legitimize-!"

"You let us worry about that," Brandon interrupted. "Just see to it that it's done."

"Very well, milord," the man rumbled as he bowed his head.

"Now unless there's anything else," Here, he paused as he looked around the chamber to see if there was any other issues. When he saw that there were none, he continued. "We can get to the true matter at hand."

"Maester Luwin," he called, beckoning his new maester to the High Table. "Will you bring me the missive with the King's reply. Oh! And bring me Kreacher's book and letter as well."

"At once, milord," the man bowed, walking up to him and handing over the rolled up scrolls and book.

"I have -as my father and his father before him- asked the Iron Throne to rescind a previous decree that stripped us of the land south of the Gift," he began, unfurling the first missive. "King Rhaegar has, predictably, declined-."

"King Rhaegar?" Ned interrupted, sounding a bit shocked. "Does that mean Aerys is dead?"

"Haven't you heard?" Brandon asked, turning to look at his brother. "They sent out the ravens moons ago. I thought everyone would've heard by now." Well almost everybody. He doubted the chieftains cared about the Iron Throne.

"No, I haven't received a raven," Ned said. "Or any raven for that matter. And I won't ever until a maester from the Citadel comes to Moat Cailin."

"Well he's dead," Brandon succinctly summarized.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this until now?" Ned asked, sounding incredulous.

"You were busy," he shrugged uncaringly. "I didn't want to distract you from your new duties. There's still a lot of work that needs to be done."

"What about Ashara?" Ned protested, gesturing to his wife who was busy cooing and nuzzling their daughter. "I'm sure she would've liked to know that her friend was going to be crowned Queen."

"I don't really care about the coronation," Ashara piped up. "I'm too busy furnishing the castle, tending to Dyanna and Allyria."

"I still would've liked to introduce you to Jon and show you around the Eyrie," Ned grumbled.

"Ah! Ned… Shit... I'm afraid that's no longer going to be possible," Brandon sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Gods… How do I even say this?" Kreacher had only told him what he had done a few days ago.

"Say what?" His brother prodded.

"I was going to share this with everyone later but since Ned's brought it up now… Well… Jon Arryn has died," the Lord of Winterfell stated, looking straight into his brother's eyes. "He was murdered by the Mountain Men in the dead of the night."

"What!?" His brother's voice and that of many others exclaimed in the Hall.

"When was this?" Ned demanded, surging from his seat. "How could they have gotten to him? They've been trying for millennia! There's no way they could've gotten into the Eyrie! There's no way Nestor would've betrayed Jon!"

"They got help from Kreacher and the Children of the Forest," Brandon supplied. "It would seem that Kreacher has finally decided to take his crusade south."

"Kreacher!" Ned exclaimed, rounding on Lyanna. "Did you know about this? Did Harry?"

"Why would we?" Lyanna snapped back.

"Harry's the one that's closest to them!" Ned snarled.

"He doesn't command them!" Lyanna rebuked. "We have no say over what they do and who is their enemy! We are only their allies!"

"Then what's to stop them from turning on us!" Ned retorted, turning back to Brandon.

"We have a magical Pact binding us together," he quickly asserted, cutting off his bannermen from voicing similar worries. "Should they try to break it, they would meet a swift end as magic would take their lives."

"And you believe that?" Ned countered. "Even after what happened in the Bite?"

"Harry has assured me that the Children can't and won't kill us," Brandon assured his brother and the many nobles in the room that looked like they were suddenly leery about this new development. "We have nothing to fear from the Children. The only people that should fear them are those that worship the Seven."

"I can't sit here and listen to this," Ned snapped. "I'm going to go down there and help them."

"You and what army?" Brandon demanded.

"I have fifteen thousand spearmen honed and ready!" Ned snarled.

"You won't for much longer," their sister refuted.

"What!" Ned yelped. "Why ever not?"

"They're going to join the Night's Watch," Lyanna claimed.

"B-But what about Elbert?" Ned stuttered.

"He's already dead." Brandon supplied.

"And Denys-!"

"Dead."

"Mya-!"

"Every Arryn is or will be killed shortly if they aren't already dead," Brandon sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "There's no hope for any of them. Kreacher will see to it that none of them survive."

"What's he hoping for?" Ned rasped, tears pooling in his eyes. "What could this possibly achieve?"

"He's trying to start a civil war," Barbrey explained. "By eliminating the Arryn's, the other Vale Lords will fight and squabble for the Eyrie."

"With them at each other's throats, there's no one to stop the Children from going after those faithful to the Seven," Brandon concluded.

"I-I..." Ned stuttered, slumping back into his seat. "Gods... What am I to do?"

"You stay here in the North and turn Moat Cailin into the formidable fortress it once was," his wife replied, handing him their gurgling daughter. "Now here, hold onto Dyanna. You've upset her with your shouting."

Blinking as Ned silently cradled his daughter, Brandon cleared his throat and turned back to his bannermen. They had been observing the exchange with rapt interest. "Right then..." he paused, turning back to his wives. "Um... Where was I?"

"You were telling them that Rhaegar denied your request," Bethany supplied.

"Right," Brandon nodded, turning back to his bannermen. "So…"

"Wait... Isn't his coronation in a few days?" One of the lords called out.

"No! It was yesterday or the day before!" Another replied.

"Did any of us attend the ceremony?"

"Never mind that now," Brandon declared, waving his hand in dismissal. "That's not important! What's important is that Moat Cailin's garrison is taking the Black. I'd like each of you to send some young men to serve at the fortress-"

"Unmarried young men," Barbrey interjected.

"Aye," Bran acknowledged, nodding to his wife. "A couple thousand should do." He paused, looking at Ashara.

"Aye," she agreed. "That should be plenty."

"House Stark and House Bolton will be sending a hundred men each," Brandon stated. "So the rest will have to come from the other houses."

Hearing them grumble in acceptance, he pressed on. "I also have here a book from Kreacher." He tapped the ledger and unfurled the second missive. "In it, he names the boys and girls he believes are capable of learning how to become a warg. Before you leave here, see Maester Luwin and he will hand you list with names. You are to send those that are willing to learn to Moat Cailin so that they may learn the arcane art."

"Who will teach them?" One lord inquired.

"Where will they be housed?" Another wondered.

"Fuck if I know," Bran replied, chucking the parchment from his hands. "Now enough of these formalities! It's time to celebrate!"

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

As his bannermen ate his food and drank his wine, Bran found himself seated across from Lord Wyman Manderly. He had joined the man in order to discuss future moves.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before the fleet's ready?" He asked.

"Who knows?" The man grunted, stabbing his steak angrily. "I have to hire new men-!"

"We're going to take the Three Sisters," Bran interjected.

"W-what?" The man gaped.

"Aye," Brandon nodded. "The Vale is going to be lost without the Arryn's. The time is ripe to retake what was once ours."

"But-but don't you fear the repercussions," the man spluttered. "What'll happen when the Iron Throne hears of this?"

"You'll let me worry about the Iron Throne, alright?" Bran replied, reaching over to grasp the man's shoulder. "All you need to do is make sure our navy is ready. With luck, in a year, you'll be Lord of White Harbour and the Three Sister's."

Squeezing the gaping man's shoulder one last time, he got up and sought out the Lord of the Neck.

"Lord Reed! Howland!" He called out to crannogmen as he walked up to their table. "How are you? Are you enjoying the feast?"

"Aye, Lord Stark," Howland bowed his head. "It's grand! Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sitting down next to the younger Reed, Brandon opened his mouth only for Howland's Father spoke.

"I see that you've got something planned. I'll leave you two to it," he said standing from the table. "Our House's future is up to you now, Howland."

"Are you taking the Black too?" Brandon was reminded of his father's reason for joining the Watch. "I'm certain my father will appreciate serving with a familiar face."

"Aye," Lord Reed nodded. "I would've joined him when he first asked but I was waiting for Howland to find a wife."

"Ah! So you're going to marry Jyana, are you?" Brandon asked, nudging the shorter man. "Good on you!"

"Thank you, Lord Stark," the man muttered, his head still bowed.

"She's quite the beauty," Brandon remembered the short crannogwoman from House Fenn. Howland had introduced him to her when he stayed at Greywater Watch after he escaped the Twins.

"I'll let her know that you think so highly of her, milord," the man replied.

"Stop calling me that!" He grumbled, wrapping his arm around the new Lord of the Neck's neck. "Milord this, milord that! It's getting on me nerves!"

"My apologies..." The young lord murmured.

"So... Have the Frey's been causing you any trouble?" He asked quietly.

"Well..." Howland scowled. "We have sighted several raiding parties coming up the Kingsroad."

"Have there been any skirmishes?"

"No!" Howland exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly. "They've never been able to find our scouts! They haven't even got a clue where to start!"

"What if I wanted them to find you?" Brandon inquired.

"You-you want them to find us?" His vassal gaped.

"Aye," he agreed. "It's well known Walter Frey hates you crannogmen. If you were to antagonize him, give him an opportunity and a target then, in all likelihood, he will attack."

"And then what?" Howland asked, his eyes wide.

"And then," he smirked menacingly, "we'll have just cause to retaliate and sack the Twins..."

* * *

 **Harry**

"What's taking them so long?" He groused, shivering by the entrance of his tent as he waited for Kreacher's new ally. "It's only a 'pop' away. They should be here by now..."

Kreacher had told him that his new ally wished to meet him. And so -as his former house-elf had so frequently done for him- he immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed north to meet with this chap. He had set up camp on what Kreacher had called the Fist of the First Men and waited.

"Melisandre!" He called out to the former priestess and newest wife. "I'm heading back inside. You coming?"

She was dressed in her regular red robes and Harry figured she must be freezing.

"I shall remain here until they've arrived, milord," Melisandre replied, smiling back at him.

Harry could only sigh as he headed back inside. One would think that after being married for a month, she would have stopped calling him that.

Entering the tent, he walked into the main room. It had been ornately decorated for the occasion. The walls had been covered by Lyanna's Valyrian Steel blades, his map of the world and a couple of Lyanna's hunting trophies. Kreacher had warned him that these people followed strength and if he wanted to look good, he needed to show off.

"Tansy! Chataya!" He called out. "Are you ready? They should be here soon!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tansy called back.

"Shouldn't Lyanna be here?" Chataya asked, coming out from their bedroom. She was clad in dress made of white fur. It made a lovely contrast with her dark skin.

"She went to Winterfell," Harry replied. "Bran's hosting a feast."

"We should've waited until she returned," Chataya tutted, her hands on her hips. "I'm certain that having a Stark of Winterfell present will make a greater impact."

"I'm sure she'll arrive sometime during the meeting," Harry replied, walking over to the kitchen to see what kept his other wife. "Tansy?"

She was busy over by the stove. When he entered the kitchen, she turned to greet him. "Here try this!" She thrusted a spoon into his mouth.

"Mmph!" He grunted around the spoon.

"How is it?" She asked, fidgeting and drying her hands on her apron.

"It's delicious," he complimented, after he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and swallowed the stew. "Just like everything else you make. Now stop fretting! I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"I've never had to cook for wildlings before! Or one of the Children of the Forest!" She protested. "Who knows what these people eat?"

"They're people just like us," Harry rolled his eyes. "Now let's set the table. Hopefully they'll be arriving soon-!"

"Milord!" Melisandre's voice carried into the kitchen. "They've arrived!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called back before turning to Tansy. "Can you...?" He trailed off.

"Of course!" She nodded.

"You're a star!" He bent down and stole a kiss before rushing out into the room to see Chataya examining her appearance in front of a mirror. "You look lovely!" Kissing her quickly, he asked. "Could you help Tansy set up, Chataya? Thanks!" Without waiting for a response, he joined the former priestess outside and was met by a tall and lean man and a familiar Child.

The man was clean shaven with grey eyes and a straight nose. He wore bronze armour and wielded a bronze tipped spear.

The Child, upon closer inspection, was Winky. She was cradling a babe to her chest.

"Hello!" He greeted them, walking up to them.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir!" Winky chirped. "This is Styr, Magnar of Thenn."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Harry extended his hand to shake Styr's.

The man merely looked at it before grumbling out a few words that Harry didn't understand.

Winky replied in kind and Styr grasped his wrist.

"What happened to Kreacher, Winky? I thought he was supposed to be here?" Harry asked, flinching as the man began to squeeze.

"Something came up that he needed to sort out in the Vale," Winky said in English before she translated what had been said to the man.

"Well that's alright then, I suppose," he shrugged, pulling out his wand. The man had yet to release his wrist so he felt justified when he jinxed him. Ignoring the man's bemused expression, he beckoned them inside his tent. "It's fucking cold out here! Let's head inside and get something to eat."

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir," Winky said, taking the other man's hand. She exchanged a few words with him and dragged him inside.

"After you," he urged Melisandre in.

Directing the awe-stricken man inside, he guided him to the table where Chataya and Tansy were finishing.

"These are my wives, Tansy," he introduced the redhead and the Summer Islander. "Chataya, former princess of Koj." Before finally gesturing to his newest wife. "And Melisandre, former priestess of R'hllor."

"The Magnar compliments the beauty of your wives and hopes they provided you with many healthy sons," Winky translated.

Harry bowed his head in gratitude before turning to Winky. "It looks like you've got one of your own there, eh?"

"Yes sir," Winky nodded. "This is Dobby's son!" She gestured to the babe resting on her chest. "I've named him Dobby. After his father."

"Well I'm sure he'll be as courageous as his da," Harry replied, smiling sadly. Dobby had been a great friend. "Now enough of this! Let's eat this lovely meal Tansy's made for us, yeah?"

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

"Now that we've eaten, let's get to the matter at hand," He said as Tansy cleared the table. "Winky, could you ask Styr why he wanted to meet with me?" He had a pretty good idea.

"The Magnar wished to meet with the man who is to become King," Winky relayed what the man said to him. "So far he is very intrigued and a bit disappointed. He thinks you're very weak, Harry Potter, sir."

"K-King!" Harry blurted out. "Who said anything about me becoming a King?"

"Hasn't Kreacher told you?" Winky blinked.

"He most certainly did not!" Harry countered vehemently. "This is the first I've heard of this!"

"I'm glad to see that Lord Kreacher recognizes milord's potential," Melisandre put in. "There is no one better suited to be King!"

"Does this mean one of our kids could inherit this kingdom?" Tansy asked while cleaning the dishes.

"This isn't a title that can be handed down, Tansy," Chataya answered her question. "From what Lyanna's told me, The King-Beyond the Wall is someone that-!"

"No one is becoming King!" Harry snapped.

"But then how is Kreacher to succeed?" Winky asked. "He said that he needs the free folk and their manpower to conquer the Seven."

"Isn't that why I'm meeting Styr!?" Harry cried, pointing to the Magnar. "So that I can show him how I will get his men into the Vale?"

"Styr only has about fifteen thousand men under his command," Winky declared. "That's not enough for what Kreacher's got planned. That's why he needs you to become King-Beyond-the-Wall! You must work with Styr and unite the Free Folk under one banner!"

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to achieve-!?"

His retort was interrupted as a indignant Lyanna burst out of the fireplace.

"I can't believe Benjen would something like that!" She fumed, stomping towards them. "What possessed him to fuck Jonelle Cerwyn? It's got to be Dacey's fault! She probably threw him into Jonelle's-!"

"Who cares about Benjen and his growing harem!" Harry retorted. "Kreacher is trying to make me King-Beyond-the-Wall!"

"Kreacher has also killed all of the Arryn's!" Lyanna snapped.

"Styr's agreed to help you!" Winky squeaked. "He claims that anyone that's capable of stealing a Stark daughter and impregnating her is worthy of becoming King!"

"What!?"

* * *

 **Right. That's another chapter done. Sorry it took so long... Work and real life... I'm sure some of you understand. Anyway... I hope you've enjoyed reading this.**

 **Until next time!**


	26. A Shift from Normality

**I don't own anything.**

 **warnings: breastfeeding, rape, nudity, mentions of pedophilia, mentions of incest, adultery.**

* * *

The two hundredth and eighty second year after Aegon's Conquest was interesting to say the least.

In the Stark's domain, the North's foremost family continued to grow. The Ryswell sisters, Brandon's wives, gave birth to a boy and a girl they named Rodrik and Alys. Ashara and Eddard were also blessed with a girl they named Mariah. And finally Benjen, Jonelle and Dacey welcomed Cregan and Lynara into their newly built fortress home on Sea Dragon's Point.

In the swamplands of the Neck, however, The Lord of Winterfell prepared for war. He bolstered the crannogmen's defences and -with the help of their knowledge of the pathways through the swamp - started to antagonize the Lord of the Crossing. This usually involved ferrying merchant and trader's goods and wares through the swamp completely bypassing the bridge and the Frey's toll. This tactic, while simple, was so effective that the Frey's income had been slashed in half. It was only a matter of time before the old ferret would feel the need to take action.

Further south, in the Vale of Arryn, Kreacher was faced with a dilemma. With no weirwood trees to be found anywhere, he lacked the reliable intelligence network these trees would have provided. Without this information, he lacked an accurate map and so he was forced to delay his plans to sow unrest and uncertainty until such a time new weirwoods sprouted. He was forced to use crows to plant weirwood seeds near septs in the hopes that when they grew their roots would destroy the buildings foundations.

This little snag should've thwarted Kreacher's attempt in the Vale but the situation there still looked bleak. Lines were being drawn. Without a clear successor or regent, all of the Vale Lords vied for the Eyrie though only two had a veritable chance. It looked very likely that the next Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East would be a Redfort or a Royce. (Though the Royces' seemed to have the upper hand as Nestor, a Royce from the cadet branch, held the Gates of the Moon.) Only one thing was certain though, bloodshed would be inevitable.

In the capitol, King Rhaegar grumbled in defeat. His first real trial as King had resulted in failure. He spent the year trying to mediate. He attempted to reconcile the two sides. In the end, nothing he said could dissuade the two major groups from fighting over dominion of the Vale. It didn't help that Lord Tully had thrown in his lot behind Lord Yohn Royce. The new King was fortunate that his father had taken steps that ensured the Lannisters and the Baratheons remained subdued. He didn't know how he would've coped otherwise.

Across the Narrow Sea, the situation was very different. After word got out that the Slaver Cities were no more, the other cities were forced to act. With the Unsullied of Astapor no longer available for purchase and the fear that the Dothraki horse lords were behind the attack, the Free Cities began training their own armies. Mercenary groups quickly became one of the most sought after commodities throughout the continent.

Speaking of such groups, Robert had formed one of his own with Prince Oberyn. After a dispute with the commanding hierarchy of the Second Sons, they defected and took half of the company's members with them to form a new one he named Lyanna's Pack. Together they ventured east in search of women, money, glory and more importantly, Lyanna.

And yet, no matter how much they searched or how far east they ventured, Robert could not find her. And he wouldn't as she was with Harry as he struggled Beyond the Wall.

Much had changed for our young hero during this year.

On a personal note, Harry became a father. Lyanna, Tansy and Chataya had all given birth. He and Lyanna agreed, after much dispute, on Lilyarra for their little redheaded girl. Tansy had no problem naming their black haired boy James and Chataya convinced him that Alayaya was the only acceptable name for their daughter.

Oddly enough, despite Harry's best efforts, Melisandre did not conceive. When asked why, she explained that her womb served as a centre in which her magic formed. Curious about whether one of their child would be capable of magic, Harry wondered if she could reverse the process. She claimed it was possible but she would lose control of the shadows and her magic.

Her response lead him to attempt and fashion her a wand made of similar materials as the Elder Wand. He theorized -as the Elder Wand worked for whomever won it's allegiance- that a wand made of similar components would work for anyone. And so, after a discussion with Dumbledore's dead spectre, Harry had Melisandre looking for an elder tree as he already had a small herd of thestrals available. This method of wand crafting, he later realized, would also benefit his children should they be capable of using magic.

And as for the completion of Kreacher's task -to which he only agreed to do provided he didn't remain King after the mission was completed and that the Children would assist him setting up the new city he settled on Sea Dragon's Point and his new home Beyond the Wall- Harry started north in the Thenn's land. There, with Styr's help, he rallied the people and began marching south to unite the wildlings under one banner.

Seeing as the clans Beyond the Wall were all divided, he had to meet with each chieftain and convince them to join him. It was a trying endeavour that usually involved shouting and hexing. He was fortunate the giants were already on the Children's side. Though they were a lot smaller than the giants he fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, these one's hides were just as resistant to magic.

By the end of the year, he amassed a horde fifty thousand strong. While only a quarter of the total estimated population Beyond the Wall, Harry guided them south to make camp by the Fist of the First Men. It was there that he'd hope to gather the rest of the wildlings before portkeying them south to aid Kreacher in his quest to defeat the Seven.

 **Harry**

"Alright you lot," Harry called out to the outriders he had selected to send his message. "You know what to do! Get out there and spread the word!"

Not particularly eager to comb through the Haunted Forest or anymore of the Land Beyond the Wall, Harry decided to delegate this task to some of the Free Folk. He'd equipped them with all of the necessities so all they needed to do was go into the wilderness and find the tribes and clans scattered throughout the land. As soon as they made contact with another group, they were to tell them of his offer. He was sure many would be curious about his magic and flock towards him. He was tired of chasing after people. He'd much rather raise his kids in his new home.

After Kreacher told him that the pathway connecting the two worlds was nearby, Harry decided that he would settle down atop the Fist. It allowed him to keep a close eye on the gateway and protect it. He didn't want the Others gaining access to Hogwarts. It would also give him the privacy he so deserved. After he finished relocating the Free Folk, there would be no one left to bother him on this side of the Wall. He could raise his new family in peace and his children would have plenty of space to grow, learn and practice magic.

Turning on his heel, he apparated to the manse he'd constructed on top of the hill.

It was a two-storied structure with plenty of rooms, a couple of greenhouses, a potions lab, and a library. What's more, he used the enormous statues he pilfered from Valyria and the Harpy from the Slaver Cities to serve as decorations and protection.

Walking inside, he was greeted by a couple of young blonde girls who looked like they were ready to head outside.

"Hello Val, Dalla!" He smiled at the two sisters he had saved them from their abusive father. "I hope all's well!"

"We're fine!" The younger sister, Dalla, chirped, bouncing on her feet. "We were just about to go outside!"

Nodding he turned to the older sister and was met by a stony glare. Cringing, he turned back to the younger sister. "That's lovely," he smiled. He was suddenly reminded of the first year students back at Hogwarts. "I don't suppose you'd know where my wives are, would you?"

"They're in the playroom with the kids," Dalla said, her eyes wide. "We can't play with the babes yet. They're much too young!"

"That they are," He chuckled, ruffling her blonde hair. "Thanks for letting me know!"

"We're going to play outside now!" Dalla announced, running out the doors.

"Dalla!" Val shouted, mustering one last glare at him before chasing after her. "Slow down! Wait for me!"

Sighing in relief, Harry flicked his wand to close the doors before he jogged to the playroom. It always brought a smile to his face when he thought of his kids.

Lilyarra Stark was his oldest and was named after both his and Lyanna's mother. She had bright blue eyes and was curious about everything. She had given Lyanna much difficulty during her birth and were it not for Mirri, Harry doubted that Lyanna would be here today.

James, on the other hand, was docile. His black haired boy had his mother's brown eyes and his calm nature. He had popped out of Tansy easily. They didn't even had time to call for the midwives to assist Tansy during labour.

And as for Alayaya, his caramel toned daughter with Chataya, she was whiny. She cried and moaned whenever she was out of his or Chataya's hands. He was assured that she'd get better when she got older but nevertheless he loved her all the same.

He loved all of his kids.

"Hello!" He greeted his wives as he burst into the room.

Lyanna was nursing Lilyarra while she leaned back on Fang, a direwolf, she found and bonded with.

Tansy was trying to get James to stand on his own.

Chataya was soothing a crying Alayaya.

And Melisandre was carving a piece of Elder wood she had found to use as her wand.

"Quiet!" Chataya hushed him, rubbing Alayaya's back.

"Give her here," He said, eager to hold one of his little girls. "She probably just wants to be held by her da."

"Oh... Alright then," she conceded, handing her over. "Take the towel. She might have a upset stomach. I just fed her."

Accepting the towel, he set it over his shoulder and tried to burp his daughter.

"So they've set out then," Lyanna said, standing up to join them.

"Yeah," Harry acknowledged, now rubbing Alayaya's back. "They've set out."

"How long d'you reckon it'll take?" Lyanna prodded.

"Hm..." Harry frowned in thought. "A year... Two at the most. I've already done most of the work. All we have to do now is to wait for them to come to us. I'm done running around."

"Doesn't Kreacher need them as soon as possible?" Lyanna asked.

"Kreacher can't do anything until the Vale Lords actually start fighting amongst themselves," he replied.

"But what if they don't?" Lyanna countered. "What if they settle this conflict without bloodshed? It's possible isn't it? They've gone this long without calling their banners."

"This is just the calm before the storm," Harry assured her. "Kreacher won't let this stalemate last for much longer. He'll do something that'll light the embers of war."

"That won't be good for business," Tansy muttered from her place on the floor, holding James' hands as he tried to stand. "With all the menfolk out fighting, who's going to come to our inns and brothels?"

"The soldiers will!" Chataya affirmed. "They'll come in droves! We're probably going to need to hire some security to protect the girls!"

"Really!?" Tansy sounded alarmed.

"Of course they will!" Chataya confirmed. "What else will they do before and after a battle where they could possibly die? Laze about and eat?"

"I've never given it much thought actually," Tansy frowned.

"There're only so many camp followers available to tend to the menfolk," Chataya tutted before she also frowned. "I'm disappointed that you didn't know... I thought the other women working at the Peach would've warned you."

"I was only there for a couple of moons before Harry bought the place. I was brought in to cook and serve food," Tansy explained. "Besides, I only whored when there weren't enough girls working."

"I see..." Chataya hummed. "Well... Just be sure to warn our girls working in the Vale of the coming battle. We'll probably need to bring on some guards to ensure that fights don't break out."

"I will-," Tansy began only to be interrupted by Alayaya burping.

"Could we not speak of this in front of the children?" He asked, adjusting his youngest daughter as she sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

"What would you rather speak of?" Lyanna asked. "Would you rather discuss your plans for Val?"

"Aye," Tansy piped up. "You've got to do something about that girl."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired, suddenly worried. "What's she done?"

"It's what you haven't done that's the problem!" Tansy stated as the other two nodded in agreement.

"And I'm not going to," Harry sighed, suddenly understanding the issue. "Ever."

"Why not?"

"She's way too young!" Harry hissed, aghast. "I'm not a pedophile!"

"Back on Koj, I started practicing servicing grown men when I was her age," Chataya claimed.

"W-we're not on Koj right now!" Harry spluttered. "Things are different here!"

"Exactly!" Lyanna nodded. "Here, when you steal a woman, you're saying that you want her. You wouldn't want to upset Kreacher, would you?"

"I didn't mean to steal her! I was only protecting her," Harry protested, shuddering as he thought of his former house-elf. The Child has stressed that he try and follow the Free Folk's customs. It was the only way they'd truly accept him as King.

"That doesn't matter to her," Tansy said. "Now that you're rejecting her, you're saying that she's unworthy."

"She isn't even twelve years old yet!" He shook his head. "Why does she even care about these kinds of things?"

"She's trying to get ahead," Tansy said.

"Get ahead?" He repeated slowly. "Who's she trying to get ahead of..." he trailed off a he realized what his wife was getting at.

Hearing a sniffle, Tansy picked up their son and cradled him to her bosom where he moved her gown and latched onto to her teat. That'ta boy, he thought proudly. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Harry." She elaborated, cooing softly as she combed back James' messy hair. "Without you, do you think any of us would be where we are today?"

"Before I met you, I was a simple cook with dreams of owning the Peach!" She continued when he remained silent. "I never thought that, a year or so later, I'd be a pregnant mother in charge of brothels and inns all across the land."

Chataya took their sleeping daughter from his arms and added. "She's right, you know? After my family was exiled from Koj, I had accepted my fate. I settled on owning a brothel because I believed that was the best I could hope for. But now? If any of our children inherit your gift then all of the Summer Islands will be within our grasp-!"

"Alright! Enough already! I get it!" Harry interjected. "Val just wants to have a better life. That's easy enough. I'll just let her and Dalla live here permanently. That should resolve everything."

From the looks he was getting from his wives, it would seem that it wouldn't be so simple.

"Melisandre!" He called out to his last wife. "Don't you agree with me?"

"I think it's finally ready," the red priestess said instead, ignoring his plea.

Completely forgetting about Val, Harry dashed towards her to take a look at the staff she had made.

"I don't think I'll be able to procure a thestral hair that's long enough," Harry frowned.

"I'll just tie many strands together," Melisandre replied unconcernedly, twirling the staff in her hands.

Harry blinked. "I guess that might work. Just so long as they come from the same one it should be fine."

He was no Ollivander but as long as it had a proper core, everything would be fine. At least he thought so.

"Harry," his three other wives intoned.

Sighing, he turned back to face the music.

 **Brandon**

"-our scouts have spotted a couple thousand men-at-arms and a couple hundred knights moving up the Kingsroad."

"So the Frey's have finally taken the bait..." Brandon hummed after he listened to a report from Lord Howland Reed messenger. "It's about time."

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Lord Stark?" Maester Luwin asked from his place at his side. "If you do, there is no going back."

"Maester Luwin. Send Lord Tully and King Rhaegar word of the Lord Frey's transgressions!" Brandon barked, disregarding his maester's counsel. "Tell them that we shall not let these actions go unpunished." Turning back to the messenger, he issued a command. "Tell Lord Howland that he may proceed as planned. I shall be down there soon to lead the counterattack."

Once the Frey's had invaded the Neck, there was no longer any need to put the crannogmen in harms way. They, with their knowledge of the swampland, could simply retreat back into the traitorous bog and slowly whittle down the invading force. This would allow him a chance to attack the Twins and take it from behind.

"As you command, Lord Stark," the man bowed before hurrying out of the hall.

"Lord Brandon-," Luwin began only for the Lord of Winterfell to cut him off.

"Maester Luwin!" Brandon interjected again. "I need you to send word to Ned. Warn him about the Frey's coming up the Kingsroad. I doubt they'll get that far north but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"But what about the consequences!" Luwin pressed. "Don't you fear the repercussions? What would become of the North should you pursue this course of action?"

"Lord Frey has taken that decision out of my hands," Brandon replied, beckoning Rodrik and Martyn Cassel to come forth. "Assemble the men!" He ordered. "We leave today. Lord Reed's men will be waiting for us."

Leaving the hall, he went to find his wives and tell them of his plans.

 **0oo0oo0**

Thanks to Harry's Weirwood Floo Network, it didn't take much for his men to assemble. A short while after the call went out, he already had five hundred men ready to leave. What was more, instead of racing south along the Kingsroad for a couple of moons, getting across the Green Fork was merely another short trip through the Floo.

"What do you have for me, Howland?" He asked the Lord of the Neck as he surveyed the eastern castle.

The sun was beginning to set by the time he and his army of a thousand men had arrived. It was the prefect time to strike.

"They've got a skeleton crew manning both castles, milord," Howland replied. "It looks as though they sent most of their troops into the Neck."

"I see..." Brandon nodded. Harry -courtesy of his brothel spy network- had warned him that Lord Frey had called in his levies. When Howland's messenger had told him that only two thousand men were invading the Neck, he thought the rest would be guarding the castle. (It was said that the Frey's were able to call upon four thousand

men.) "I guess that must mean our little ruse affected his coffers more than I originally thought they would."

"I think he's just being careless," Howland refuted. "He probably doesn't think he needs more men to deal with us lowly crannogmen."

"Or that," Brandon conceded, remembering the man's condescending tone when he was talking about the swamp people. "No matter. By dawn, it won't make much of a difference."

"Are you sure that we have enough men?" Howland asked, turning back to look at their camp.

Alongside a thousand Stark men-at-arms were another five hundred crannogmen.

"Aye," he said. "And we won't even lose a single man."

"What!?" Howland gaped. "How so?"

Wrapping his arm around the shorter lord, he guided him back to camp. "Kreacher," Brandon simply said. "He's going to keep the alarms from ringing and open the gates for us."

He had asked the Child for his assistance. If he was going to annex the Twins and the Frey's Land, then he had to do it in such a way that didn't cause the smallfolk too much strife. That was why he needed to strike quickly and lop off Walder Frey's head. With him dead and the rest of his family detained, there would be no one to contest him.

As they reached the camp, Brandon caught sight of his castellan, Ser Rodrik. "Do the men have their orders?"

"Aye, milord," the man nodded. "We're ready to go as soon you give the command!"

"Then let's kill us some Freys!" Brandon exclaimed.

 **0ooo0oooo0ooo0**

It wasn't even a contest.

As soon as he had given the order, his army marched up to the castle under the cover of darkness and -thanks to Kreacher- creeped through the castle's open gates. Once inside, they quickly incapacitated the guards and prevented any word from reaching the other castle. By noon the next day, both castles had fallen and all the Frey's that had not been killed in the attack were detained.

"Well, well, well... Look at what we have here!" Brandon smirked, looking down at the bound Walder Frey. "The invader becomes the invaded!"

The bound and muffled old lord could only glare at him with an expression of pure loathing.

"Your little invasion didn't go according to plan, eh?" Brandon smirked mockingly. "Didn't expect this now, did you?"

"Lord Brandon!" The voice of Rodrik Cassel called out to him. "Two of the Frey's wives have asked to speak with you!"

"Who and why?" Brandon asked, turning away from the former Lord of the Crossing. He was tired of antagonizing the old man. "They must have made a convincing plea to get your attention."

"Lady Mariya -I'm certain you'll remember her, milord- would like to introduce you to your daughter."

"M-my daughter!" He spluttered, slightly disoriented by the notion. Then he remembered the busty blonde he fucked the last time he was here. "Wait Lady Mariya-!"

"And Lady Genna is claiming that her brother will pay for her ransom," Rodrik continued. "Are you planning to ransom these women back to their families, milord? You've not yet explained what you intend to do with them."

"Just-just a moment, Ser Rodrik!" Brandon barked. "What did you mean when you said that Lady Mariya wished to introduce me to my daughter? What daughter? Alys is my only daughter! How dare she claim it's mine! Last I recall Mariya was to marry one of the Frey's!" Did he really impregnate her that night!?

"Little Walda's grey eyes are quite telling, milord," Rodrik replied. "They are very similar to those of your late lady mother's."

"Shite!" Bran cursed, his mind whirring at the new development. What if Kreacher learned about this? He was certain the little bugger would demand that he marry her. "Wait... Did you say Lady Genna?"

Ser Rodrik nodded.

"Tywin Lannister's sister?" Brandon asked, remembering that she had been forced to marry one of Walder's sons. "What's she doing here? I thought she lived in Casterly Rock."

"She didn't say," the older knight shrugged. "She only asked if you would meet with her."

"Well then let's give her what she wants!" Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was too good to be true! He couldn't believe his good fortune. "Bring her here!"

"But what about Lady Mariya-!"

"I'll see her later," Brandon shooed the knight away. "Now bring me Genna Lannister!"

A short while later, the older knight returned with a shapely blonde he recognized from the tourney at Harrenhal. She was dressed in a Lannister red robe that brought her tits to greater prominence.

"Lady Genna," Brandon smiled in greeting. "You asked to speak with me?"

"As I told Ser Rodrik," she began, nodding to the knight. "My brother will pay for my ransom."

"Aye, I've heard," he acknowledged with a nod. "I'm just curious about something else." When she nodded, he continued. "What in the name of the gods are you even doing here? I thought you lived at Casterly Rock."

"Walder Frey," she paused to spare a glance at her goodfather. "Had asked Emmon to come and witness the moment they sacked Greywater's Watch. I believed it was a good opportunity for our children to meet their cousins. Obviously I was mistaken."

"Indeed," he smirked.

"Now how much do you want?" She asked.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, Lord Stark," Genna snapped. "How much do you want?"

"How much do I want?" Brandon repeated, smiling widely. "What ever do you mean? I don't want anything! I don't need anything!"

"Don't take me for a fool!" Genna barked. "Why else would you restrain your men from raping and pillaging if you didn't intend to demand a ransom for all of the Ladies here?"

Still smiling, he walked up to her slowly as though he was a wolf stalking its prey. "While I admit that did seem attractive at first I soon realized that, in the North, we have forsaken the Seven and all of its teachings."

"What does that mean?" The Lady of House Lannister asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Grasping her by the shoulders, he stared straight back. "It means that men are allowed to take on more than one wife."

"W-what?" She spluttered, trying to push him away. "You can't!" She protested, beating her fists into his chest as he embraced her. "I'm-Most of us are already married!"

"That is easily remedied," he murmured huskily, nuzzling her neck as he fondled her plump rear. "All of the Frey men and husbands are being given a choice. They may either take the Black and serve with the Night's Watch or..."

"Or what?" She gasped, still trying to push him away.

Pulling back, he looked her in her green eyes and grinned. "I'm sure you can work it out." With that said, he began working on removing her dress.

"Cleos!" She whimpered, clutching onto the back of his head as he nuzzled her heaving breasts. "Lyonel!"

Brandon merely grunted as he scooped her up off her feet and carried her to the nearest bedchambers while she struggled. Though she was old enough to be his mother, she was still a Lannister. She would be essential for his future plans. Besides, he doubted her husband ever managed to give her any pleasure if her needy whimpers were anything to go by.

 **Arthur**

"What do you mean the Twins have fallen!?" King Rhaegar exclaimed from his seat on the Iron Throne. "I thought we urged Lord Stark to wait!"

Court had ended for the day and all of the other Lord and Ladies had left the hall. Only the Small Council, the Kingsguard and the Royal Family was present. He stood on guard at Elia's side.

"I don't believe he received your raven, Your Grace," Lord Varys replied.

"But we sent at least three ravens out a moon ago," Rhaegar seethed. "Wouldn't we have received word from the Frey's if the Stark's had counterattacked?"

In total, they had received two missives concerning the conflict. The first was from Lord Stark warning them that they were going to take action against Lord Frey's invasion of the Neck. The second was from Lord Tully which was incomprehensible. The man started by disparaging Lord Stark and then went on some nonsensical tangent where he cried about his daughter's death.

"Mayhaps the letters were intercepted," Lord Varys mused. "I myself did not receive any word from my little birds until today."

"How does that help us?" Rhaegar fumed.

"You should've done as I suggested, Rhaegar," Aemon tutted before he began coughing.

It had gotten worse of late and Arthur wondered how much longer the old man still had.

"What?" Rhaegar scoffed. "Send my mother north to marry Brandon Stark? And what would have happened to Daenerys? How would she have coped in the frozen wasteland?"

Princess Daenerys Targaryen was King Rhaegar's sister. She was born in the middle of last year and there was much uncertainty about her paternity. Whisperers claimed that, instead of being Rhaegar's sister, she was his daughter. Arthur wasn't quite sure what to make of those rumours.

"It's too late to worry about what could've been," Rhaegar pressed on, turning away from the coughing maester. "What else do you have for me, Varys?"

"My little birds have trilled an interesting tale involving Ser Jaime's aunt," Varys said nodding to the youngest of the Kingsguard.

"Aunt Genna," the Lannister spoke up. "What's happened to her?"

"From the songs my little birds have sang she and one Mariya Darry were caught in bed with one Brandon Stark," the Master of Whispers divulged. "From the accounts, it sounds as though Lord Brandon has agreed to take them both on as wives."

"WHAT!" Many voices in the hall shouted.

"Mariya!" Two others exclaimed.

"Aunt Genna!" Ser Jaime cried.

"Oh yes," Varys simpered. "I was quite shocked to hear so myself. The only reason I know of this is because Lady Genna was quite vocal when she was expressing her pleasure. Rest assured Ser Jaime, from what my spies say, your aunt is quite content with her new lot in life. Quite content indeed."

"But what about Cleos!" Ser Jaime protested. "And Lyonel!"

"They're being sent to serve at the Wall," Varys replied jovially. "All of the male Frey's are."

"Ah yes!" Aemon interjected, his coughing fit having subsided. Holding up a parchment embossed with the Lannister's lion, he handed it to Ser Gerold who took it up to King Rhaegar. "I remember why this sounds familiar! I've received a missive from Lord Tywin today. He's demanded the return of his sister. Since Brandon Stark isn't interested in speaking with him, Lord Tywin is demanding that we intercede on his behalf."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Rhaegar snapped. "If they're not responding to us-!"

Hearing a whimper, all present turned to Elia who cradled the young crown prince to her chest. It looked as though the young babe was troubled by the shouting.

"Aegon is too young to be listening to this," Elia claimed, standing and urging Princess Rhaenys to her feet. "Now come Rhaenys, -yes you can bring Balerion with you- let's away."

Getting a signal from Lord Commander Gerold, Arthur followed the queen, her children and her handmaidens out of the hall.

Ignoring the idle chatter of the women around him, Arthur followed his charges as they made their way to the young prince's chambers.

"I'm pregnant," he heard Elia murmur.

"Congratulations," he replied stoically, not looking at her.

"Congratulations?" She repeated, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What would you have me say?" He muttered, feeling wretched. He didn't like being around Elia when she was pregnant. It brought back all the memories and thoughts on what could have been.

"It's yours, you oaf!" She hissed, elbowing him. "I've not been with Rhaegar since he slighted me at Harrenhal!"

"Oh..." he gaped, suddenly blindsided. At first he felt joy and then those feelings crumbled as he remembered where they were. "Fuck! You've got to get rid of it!"

"I will not!" She affirmed, resolution burning in her eyes. "Never again!"

"B-but..." he stuttered, feeling oddly giddy for some reason. "But then Rhaegar will know that it's not his."

"It doesn't matter what Rhaegar thinks anymore," Elia muttered. "He can go take comfort in the arms of his mother like he's done before."

"What!" Arthur yelped. "Did he really?"

"Aerys couldn't have so Rhaella must've turned to her son," Elia confirmed. "I know he wouldn't dare deny his mother."

"By the Seven..." Arthur gaped, mouth ajar. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We're leaving," Elia continued on as if what she had just said was anything special. "As soon as everything is in place we're leaving this fucking disgusting place."

"What!?"

"Uncle Llewyn has told me of a secret passageway he uses to visit his paramour," Elia continued. "I'm not going to sit around in this castle and wait for it all to fall apart."

"Fall apart?" He repeated in bewilderment. "What's going to fall apart?"

Elia merely glance at him before she shook her head. "I keep forgetting that you're an idiot."

"What do you mean!" Arthur protested.

"Do you truly believe that all that's happening is just a coincidence?" She asked. "The Arryn's are dead. The Vale is in turmoil. The Twins have fallen."

Arthur could only blink.

"Have you forgotten about Harry?" Elia sighed. "And of his allegiance to the Stark's?"

"D'you really reckon this is all Harry's doing then?" Arthur whispered.

"Of course it is, you dolt!" Elia hissed. "And that is why we have to leave! There's no hope if we were to go against him!"

"Leave..." He gaped again.

"If you're not going to come with me I'll go see if Ashara's willing to share," Elia sighed, starting to walk away from him. "There's nothin left for you here, Arthur! The Targaryens have lost the Seven Kingdoms!"

 **Hope you've enjoyed.**

 **See you next time.**


	27. A Vanishing Act

**Here's another chapter.**

 **As always I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Arthur**

"Arthur! Get up!" A voice he recalled from his days as a squire ordered. "Get up and get dressed!"

"At once!" He responded, instantly waking from his slumber.

"It's good to see you haven't forgotten your training," the familiar voice sounded pleased. "Be quick about it! We're leaving!"

"Leaving!" He blurted out into the darkness. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here!" Elia's voice chimed in response.

Lacing his breeches and slipping on his tunic, he strapped Dawn onto his back before he opened the door and left his room. There, standing in the moonlight, were Ser Llewyn, Elia, her children and her handmaidens.

"We're leaving now?" Arthur asked. "In the dead of the night?"

"We've got no choice!" Elia hissed, jerking her head in the direction of one of her handmaiden's. "Dorea, here, couldn't sleep so she went out for a walk. Fortunately for us, she walked in on Varys trying to kidnap little Egg."

"Varys tried to kidnap Aegon?" Arthur gaped.

Elia nodded. "He was trying to replace him with some other blonde boy!" She rocked and cradled Aegon closer to her chest. "As if a mother wouldn't be able to recognize her own son!"

"But what happened to Varys?" Arthur felt as though he was missing something.

"Dorea killed him," Elia smirked maliciously. "I guess Oberyn's lessons actually did pay off."

"So it would seem," Arthur murmured, glancing at the bashful handmaiden. Oberyn, worried for the well-being of his sister, had trained all of her handmaidens how to wield a knife.

"Now let's get going!" Elia urged. "Time is of the essence! We don't know what he knew or who he told! There might be people coming after us right this moment!"

"B-but how are we going to get out of here?" Arthur inquired.

"You leave that to me," his mentor, Ser Llewyn replied, leading them out of the

White Tower. They were fortunate that the other Knights of the Kingsguard were either out on duty or enjoying a rare break.

After leaving the tower, Elia's uncle guided them to the Tower of Hand. Once there, they climbed up the stairs until they reached the Hand's bedchamber. (Aemon didn't live there as he couldn't climb up the steps.)

When Ser Llewyn walked into the hearth and opened a secret door, Arthur began to wonder why this sounded familiar.

"Ser Oswell told me of this passageway a while back," Ser Llewyn explained, holding the door open as the women descended down the ladder. "He told me that he found it when he stumbled into a closet of one of Chataya's rooms on the Street of Silks. Once I learned of it, I rented the room for Meria. She'll be waiting for us there."

Once again, Arthur couldn't help but feel as though he heard of this before.

"Now which path do we take," Llewyn murmured, looking around. After they climbed down the ladder, they found themselves in a chamber with many different paths. "I can't believe I don't remember which path to take! I must've taken it half a dozen times by now-!"

"It's this one," Arthur interjected, pointing to the one depicting dancing women. He wondered why he was so certain. "If we're going to a brothel then this has to be the one."

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Ser Llewyn pulled a lever that opened a door to a new room. They entered and found a lady laying on the bed. This had to be Meria, Llewyn paramour.

"Meria!" Ser Llewyn called out to her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"What!?" Meria exclaimed. "What do you mean leave? What's going on?"

As Llewyn explained the situation to his mistress, Arthur continued to look around the room.

"Alright," Llewyn clapped, directing everyone out of the room. "Let's get going! It won't be long before our absence is noticed! We must be long gone before that happens!"

Leaving the room, they descended into the brothel's main room where whores still entertained and enticed drunk patrons. "Where are we again, Ser Llewyn?"

"Chataya's!" His mentor replied. "Finest brothel on the Street of Silks."

"Chataya's?" Arthur repeated, gazing around before his gaze fell onto an elegantly dressed Summer Islander tending to her crying daughter behind a desk. "Why does that name sound familiar-!" He froze when he saw the tear filled green eyes of the baby girl. "Harry!"

And all of a sudden the room was stricken silent. The working girls had stopped dancing and looked up at them.

"Harry sent us!" Arthur claimed, looking around wildly.

"Arthur?" Elia looked up at him in askance. "What in the Seven Hells are you saying-?"

"Harry sent you?"

It seemed that he caught the attention of the Summer Islander and her daughter. The babe had stopped wailing now and was looking around in search of something. Or rather someone. "Get back to work girls!" She ordered, gesturing for him to come closer. Once he did, she started in on him. "And how would know Harry? Where would he have met Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Llewyn Martell and Queen Elia?"

"We met at Starfall!" Arthur hurriedly explained. "He helped my sister through labour."

The Summer Islander blinked for a moment before she began laughing. "Harry helped your sister through childbirth? Hah! Harry doesn't know the first thing about childbirth!" The girl in her arms also began laughing as she imitated her mother.

"It wasn't Harry!" Elia corrected as she joined them. "It was a witch from Essos! Her name was um... Oh! I don't remember! It began with an 'M'!"

"Mirri? The woman looked intrigued now.

"Yes! That was it," Elia nodded, glancing at him in question. "But I still don't see why it matters!"

"You will in a moment," the Summer Islander replied, beckoning them to follow her. "Come with me!"

"Chataya," Llewyn called out to the brothel's madam. "I don't know who this Harry is but we've no time to dawdle! We're expected elsewhere!"

"I can see that," Chataya nodded. "And I'm telling you that it's in your best interest to follow me. I'll see you out of King's Landing safely."

"Who said we're leaving King's Landing?" Ser Llewyn countered, his hand grasping the pommel of his sword.

"Ser Arthur did," Chataya nodded in his direction.

"Arthur!"

"I didn't tell her anything!" Arthur defended himself.

"No he didn't," Chataya amended. "But by telling me that Harry sent you, means that you're in distress and need to escape. I can help you."

Opening the door, she guided them into what looked to be her office. "Let's go see your papa, little one." She murmured to the babe, setting her on her hip. "I just hope he's finished with Lyanna."

"Um... Why are we in here?" Elia asked after they all flitted into the room. "How is coming in here going to help us?"

"Like this," the mistress of he brothel replied, pinching some powder from a pot and tossing it into the flame. "Harry's Fist!"

All of a sudden the orange fire turned green and the woman walked straight into it and vanished much to their surprise.

"What!"

A few moments later she returned, completely unharmed though she no longer carried her child. "Now you do as I did. Lyanna and Tansy will take care of you."

Everyone in their party looked leery at the idea.

"Alright!" Arthur said, stepping forward. "Seeing as I was the one who asked for it, I'll go first!" Imitating Chataya, Arthur pinched some powder, repeated the name and stepped into the green fire. Rapidly spinning in place, he found himself staring at Lyanna Stark who was cradling the green eyed girl Chataya had held and a pregnant redhead nursing a black haired boy that looked remarkably like Harry.

 **Lyanna.**

"Hurry up and get out the way, Ser Arthur," Lyanna urged, tugging the man out of the fireplace. "The others are on their way."

And just like that a small stream of people began emerging from their fireplace with Chataya bringing up the rear.

"I thought it was your night to be with Harry," Chataya remarked.

"I had my fun for tonight," she smiled. She had climaxed and that was good enough for her. "I let Melisandre take over. She's the one trying to get pregnant. Lilyarra's keeping me busy enough."

She didn't want to get pregnant again. At least not at the moment. She had almost died when she gave birth to Lilyarra. While Mirri claimed that every birth was different, she didn't want to risk it.

"Besides I'm not as fortunate as some," she glanced at Tansy.

"It's not my fault that James came out so easily," the redhead piped up, nuzzling James in her arms and caressing the now noticeable bulge of her belly. "He just loves his mummy!"

"Where are we?" One of the newcomers suddenly interjected as she looked out the window.

"Beyond the Wall," Chataya was quick to reply. "Harry is unavailable at the moment so I'll leave you in the company of these lovely ladies. I must get ready to close up shop."

With that said, she turned back and left the same way she came.

"Don't you have to close up too?" Lyanna turned and asked Tansy.

"No," she said, still nuzzling a cooing James. "I've delegated that task to the innkeepers."

"And you trust them?"

"They're making too much money to betray our trust," Tansy snorted. "Chataya's only doing it because she's in the capital. There're all sorts of valuable information to be learnt over there."

"Are we just supposed to stand here while we wait for Harry?" Elia spoke up. "I'd like to be able to put Rhaenys and Aegon down to bed."

"Would you like some rooms here?" Lyanna asked, gazing at the newcomers before her eyes landed on Ser Arthur. "Or would you prefer to be closer to Ashara?"

"You can take us to Moat Cailin?"

"Aye," she confirmed, walking towards the Weirwood Floo. Throwing in the powdered dragon glass, she called out. "Moat Cailin, Harry's Tower!"

Gesturing to the Dornish party, she urged them through.

"It's that easy?" The Dornish Princess gaped.

"Well... There's a bunch of magic involved that I don't understand, but yeah, it's that easy," Lyanna nodded.

"You have my thanks," Elia said as her group began flooing away.

Once the last of them had gone through, she sighed and turned back to her sister wife. "I'm going to go help them get settled." Glancing down at a wide-eyed Alayaya in her arms. "Do you mind taking care of 'Yaya for me? At least until Harry's finished or Chataya's returned."

"Oh! Give her here," the pregnant redhead said, taking Alayaya out of her hands. "You go see your nieces. Mayhaps they're still up causing Lord Ned some grief. Kids are so fussy when they're young. They'll be up at any hour."

"I think I will," she smiled at the thought. Pinching some powder and she followed Elia's group through the Floo.

Stepping out of the fireplace, she began directing the newcomers to the many rooms available in the tower.

"I'm going to go and to see if Ned and Ashara are still awake," Lyanna said, after they were all sorted out. "I'll let them know that you're here."

"Could I come with you?" Elia asked. "I'd like to see more of the castle. We might be here for a long time."

"If you'd like," Lyanna said.

"Then I'd better join you," Ser Arthur said, walking up to them. "Just in case."

"You're in the North," Lyanna said, rolling her eyes. "So long as there's a Stark in Winterfell, a maid could travel all along the Kingsroad unmolested."

"Does that hold true even whilst you're at war?" Arthur inquired.

"Who're we at war with now?" Ned's voice spoke up from behind them. Turning, Lyanna caught sight of her brother and his wife, both carrying one of their daughters.

"Ned!" She exclaimed, rushing up to hug him. Tickling a gurgling Mariah in his arms, she turned to greet her goodsister and her other niece. "Ashara! Dyanna! Look who's come for a visit!"

"I can see that!" Ashara gaped as her best friend came over to embrace her. "When Winky said that we had visitors I didn't expect the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and my brother!"

"Now what's this about war?" Lyanna's brother asked, dragging her away from the happy reunion. "Has Bran called the banners?"

"We're not at war!" Lyanna denied, crossing her arms. "At least not yet! Harry's contracted the- You know what! I'm not going to get into that with you!"

"Harry's gone and contracted someone else to do his dirty work for him, eh?" Ned sneered. "That's despicable! First Bran captures the Twins in the dead of the night and now Harry's sending out men to do his dirty work for him-!"

"Ned, I've already heard your thoughts on these matters!" Lyanna snapped. "You've got to lose these ideals you've picked up from Jon Arryn! They've no place in the here and now!"

"What they've done is dishonourable!" Ned stressed. "What'll becomes of us once we lose all of our principles?"

"We are the Starks, Ned!" Lyanna harrumphed. "You're not an Arryn! Have you forgotten our family's history!"

Ned's mouth opened to counter her but she wasn't having any of it. She was fed up with his honourable ways. It would get him killed one day.

"Have you forgotten what Theon the Hungry did to Andalos after Argos the Sevenstars tried to invade the North?" Lyanna snapped. "Do you think that was honourable? What about when Jonos Arryn took the Vale from Ronnel, his elder brother, by killing him and his entire family which -need I remind you- included Torrhen Stark's daughter? That wasn't very honourable, was it?"

"But Kreacher-!" Ned floundered.

"You've got to realize by now that Kreacher is out for revenge and that Harry -and Brandon too now that I think about it- will help him accomplish his goals," Lyanna sighed, reaching out to rub her brother's arm comfortingly. "All this is, is retribution for what the Andals did to the Children of the Forest in the past."

"But why?" He brother whispered, clearly in anguish.

"It's because they can," Lyanna said just as softly. It was similar to what Chataya was planning though, from what she understood about the Summer Islanders customs, there would be a lot less casualties. "Now that they've gained stronger powers, they want what was once theirs."

After the heart to heart with her brother, Lyanna made sure that Elia and her group had everything they needed before Flooing back home. Once she arrived, she was heartened to see that Harry had finished canoodling and was carrying both Lilyarra and Alayaya in his arms. He was also speaking with Azoth of the House of Black and White.

"I'll take my leave now then, milord," Azoth bowed, glancing at Lyanna.

"Mhm," Harry hummed, nodding at her as she joined them. She took Lilyarra out of his arms. "Thanks for your hard work."

"Valar Morghulis," Azoth said.

"Valar Dohaeris." Harry replied, waving Alayaya's hand at him in farewell.

As soon as the man vanished into the green flames, Lyanna asked. "So it's done?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "Yohn Royce's heir is dead. Now they'll have no choice but to go to war. The Royce's will believe that the Redfort's were behind the murder and want vengeance. Kreacher will be pleased."

 **Rhaegar**

"Your Grace!" A voice rouse him from his slumber. "Your Grace! Queen Elia and your children have gone missing!"

"W-what!?" He spluttered, quickly rolling out of bed and getting to his feet. Looking out the window, he noticed that the sun hadn't even risen yet. "Missing? Did someone kidnap them?"

"We don't know sire," Aegon's nursemaid said. "Ser Willem Darry has closed off the castle, the port and the city. No one can come or go."

"Where's Varys?" Rhaegar demanded. "Does he know anything about this?"

"Lord Varys was found dead inside of

Prince Aegon's room with a blonde babe in his arms," the maid whispered with her head bowed. "No one knows who killed him or where he got the babe."

"Fuck!" Rhaegar cursed as he began looking for some clothes. "Help me get dressed and then I'll get to the bottom of this."

Dressing quickly, he ran out of his room and found Ser Gerold Hightower standing on guard. "Have you heard anything else?" He asked the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Nothing as of yet, Your Grace," the knight replied.

"Where is Ser Willem?" Rhaegar asked.

"He's supervising the Gold Cloak's search of the Red Keep, Your Grace," Ser Gerold rumbled. "He said that he'll be waiting for you in the Throne room."

"Then that's where we'll be heading." Rhaegar said, starting to walk faster. "What of my mother and the rest of my family? Are they being looked after?"

"Ser Oswell and Ser Jonothor are looking after Queen Rhaella, Prince Viserys, Princess Daenerys and Lord Renly."

"Good!" Rhaegar began to jog as he hurried to the Throne Room. Once he reached the opened doors, he burst over the threshold and called out to his castellan. "Ser Willem! What's going on?"

"We're not entirely sure, Your Highness," the castellan bowed. "Ser Barristan is leading the Gold Cloak's search of the city and Ser Jaime is leading some outriders to search through the Kingswood. Worry not, Your Grace! We'll find the assailants soon."

"And what of my wife and my children?" Rhaegar inquired. "Do we know where they are?"

The knight glanced around the hall before he replied quietly. "So far, we've determined that Queen Elia has taken them and her retinue and fled in the middle of the night. We don't know where they've gone. They didn't leave through any of the gates and none of the guards have reported seeing them from the walls. What's more, none of the stables have reported any horses missing and the wheelhouse is still here."

"So they're somewhere in the city?" Rhaegar surmised.

"That's what it looks like but I wouldn't worry about her, Your Grace. I believe that Ser Arthur and Ser Llewyn are with her," Willem continued. "I think she or one of her handmaiden's stumbled upon Varys' murderer and so, fearing for her safety, she fled in panic. She's probably somewhere in the city hiding. You have to remember that it wasn't that long ago that she was poisoned in this very castle by Grand Maester Pycelle. She probably doesn't have that much faith in our defences."

"Hm..." Rhaegar wasn't quite sure what to make of that but he didn't know have a better explanation. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

By midday, the situation didn't look any better. Elia and his children had yet to return and there was no sign of Ser Arthur or Ser Llewyn.

The Gold Cloaks had shifted their efforts and were now searching for the Red Keep's secret passageways but Rhaegar knew they were too late.

He spent most of the time waiting by pacing in the Throne Room, unanswered questions whirring in his mind.

Why would Varys be in Aegon's room with a blonde babe?

Was he trying to replace him with Aegon and spirit his son away?

Or did Varys know something that he didn't?

"Where's Aemon?" He asked.

"He's not left his bed, your Highness," one of Aemon's acolytes replied.

"I must go see him," he dashed out of the Hall, Ser Gerold and the acolytes right on his tail. "I want a message sent to Prince Doran telling him that his sister has left King's Landing. Tell him that she has fled in the middle of night and no one has seen her since."

"At once, sire," one of the acolytes rushed off to complete this task.

"I want the rest of you to go to Lord Varys' quarters and look for any information that will explain what he was doing in my son's room with another blonde babe," Rhaegar ordered. Varys lived to serve the realm. That was his mantra. He had to have some reason for doing what he did.

They took off and he was left alone with Ser Gerold as they headed to Aemon's chambers.

"Aemon!" He called, knocking on the door of the old man's room. "There's a emergency!" Hearing no reply, he opened the door. "Is everything alright?"

There, lying on the bed, was his uncle.

When Rhaegar approached, he noticed a crow was perched on the pillow next to him.

"Uncle Aemon!" He called out to the sleeping man. "Can you hear-?"

"Your Grace," Ser Gerold interjected. "I think Maester Aemon has passed on."

The crow cawed in agreement before taking off into the air and landing on his shoulder.

"So it would seem," Rhaegar acknowledged, looking into the crow's three eyes.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **If not... Well isn't that a shame.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sigh... I don't own anything.

Rhaegar

With so much happening, Rhaegar was shocked to find himself standing vigil the night before Aemon was interred next to their ancestors.

Had that much time really passed? It seemed like it was only yesterday that he handed the old maester's dead body over to the Silent Sisters.

Next to his great-granduncle's bier was the three eyed crow. It had left his side as he had gotten very busy after they discovered his uncle's corpse.

The acolytes that had searched Varys' room found a ledger and cipher. From the ledger and the cipher, Rhaegar learned that Varys' little birds were actually mute, young and nimble kids that he had taught how to read and write. They were spread throughout Six of Seven Kingdoms (the North had yet to be invaded by the little mongrels) and they reported back to Varys.

The acolytes has also discovered letters to one Illyrio Mopatis. Rhaegar surmised, from the last letter, that these two men were preparing for the eventual collapse of the Seven Kingdoms. They were going to spirit away his son and heir and train him to be King and save the Seven Kingdom's from the feuding Lords in the future.

It was truly surprising how developed this plan had been and how close it came to fruition. He couldn't even tell the difference between Aegon and the blonde kid in Varys' arms. He was even surprised that the nursemaid could tell them apart.

"So this is were you disappeared to," Rhaegar hummed, staring at the bird.

"Corn!" The crow cawed in response.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what's going on?" Rhaegar felt foolish asking this of the bird. But what other choice did he have. He had exhausted all other recourses. Even Tywin had stopped urging him to wed his daughter. "Do you know what's going on in the Seven Kingdoms?"

In response, the bird flapped its wings, soared into the air and crashed straight into his head.

Stumbling and dropping into a nearby chair, Rhaegar cursed and started to feel drowsy.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

"You're fortunate that Blackwood blood flows through your veins," a voice said.

Looking around, Rhaegar found himself in a cave with a man seated on a great weirwood tree. "Where am I?"

"Beyond the Wall," the man replied.

"What!?" Rhaegar exclaimed. "How'd I get here?"

"Magic," The man smiled.

"By the Seven," Rhaegar rubbed his face where the bird crashed into him expecting to find blood. He didn't find any. That was odd. "How in the Seven Hells...?"

"I brought you here," the man said. "You asked me what was happening and so I decided to bring you here and show you."

"But how will I return?" Rhaegar asked, still not quite sure how they got here. "I need to be in the Capital. There're things I must do!"

"You haven't really left," the man said. "I'm merely invading your dreams."

"By the Seven!" Rhaegar gaped, pinching himself to assure himself that he really was dreaming. "Is this what Aemon was talking about?"

"Aye," The man acknowledged. "Now let's away! There's much to see!"

"I still don't see this is possible!" Rhaegar said. "I'm no greenseer! I don't think Aemon was either!"

"I'd rather not explain how," The man Rhaegar deduced was Brynden Rivers said. "It's complicated. Just put it from your mind and accept this as reality. It is time for some answers. You asked what was happening so I must show you what's going on in Westeros."

And before Rhaegar could protest, they burst through the cave's walls and into the air.

"Whoa!" Rhaegar yelled as they began to fly eastward. "Are we flying? Where are we going?"

"To see the man responsible for the current state of the world!" The man replied, guiding them. "His arrival has changed everything!"

Rhaegar was about to ask about this man when the words got caught in his throat as he caught sight of a manse sitting on top of a hill. It was a magnificent structure with many beautiful statues, gargoyles and even a Harpy. He didn't get much time to marvel at it as Brynden whisked them inside and once there, his world crumbled.

"Lyanna!" He choked, seeing the wolf-maid for the first time since he had tried to kidnap her. "What's she doing here-!?" He trailed off as he noticed that she wasn't alone. "Who's that?"

There, standing next to her, was the green eyed man. The couple were cooing at the grey-eyed girl in Lyanna's arms as she nursed.

"That is Harry," Brynden replied. "He's the one that interfered and set the world on its current course."

"Did he-? Are they-?" Rhaegar stumbled as he took in the familial scene.

"Has she finished yet?" The one named Harry asked. "I want to hold her."

"She's not finished yet! Go play with 'Yaya or James," Lyanna retorted.

Rhaegar didn't catch Harry's reply as Brynden began to speak.

"Aye, they are married," Brynden confirmed, gesturing to the others in the room. "They're all married to him."

It was only then that Rhaegar noticed the other women and children. "All of them? But then-!"

He didn't get much of a chance to express his displeasure for Brynden whisked them out of the manse and into the sky where he witnessed an enormous encampment of wildlings. They continued soaring south until they flew over the Wall where he was treated to quite the sight.

"What happened here!?" He demanded, completely forgetting about Lyanna. "How'd they manage this?" The last time he'd been to the Wall, only three of its castles were functional. Now, as they flew by, it looked as if each and every one of them had been restored and refurbished. "Where'd they get the gold to fix them?"

"They didn't fix anything," Brynden sighed. "Harry did. He's a sorcerer with powers unlike anything this world has ever seen."

"Harry did!? That scrawny piece of shit!" Rhaegar couldn't believe it. "He rebuilt them all!"

"Aye," Brynden acknowledged. "He even restored the Night's Fort! His goodfather certainly appreciates it."

"By the gods..."

"Now come," the former Hand of the King beckoned. "It's time you saw just how much the North has benefitted from Harry's presence."

Soaring south down the Kingsroad, they passed happy villagers, thriving villages, and robust strongholds. They didn't stop until they reached Winterfell where they paid a visit to the Lord of Winterfell.

"Fuck!"

Rhaegar gaped as he took in the scene. There, straddling Brandon Stark, was Genna Lannister. Rhaegar also noted that there was another blonde lady that looked familiar was laying by Brandon.

"Brandon!" Genna moaned, her hands resting on either side of Brandon's head. "Gods! How could I have gone on for so long without experiencing this!?"

"Is that...?" Rhaegar blinked at the scene before him. Brandon Stark was fucking Genna Lannister. From the lustful expression on her face, she was really into it. It was obvious that she wasn't being held here under duress.

"Aye, that's Tywin Lannister's sister. She seems to be quite taken with Lord Stark," Brynden confirmed before gesturing to the other blonde in the room. "And that there's Mariya Darry."

Was that really Ser Willem's daughter? He had only met her that one time when she came to the castle to visit her father and kinsman. He didn't get a chance to further examine the bizarre scenario as they hurtled further south.

"Harry's also restored Moat Cailin," Brynden claimed as they came upon a new fortress that Rhaegar didn't recognize from his previous trip to the north. It boasted twenty towers, a magnificent keep and was surrounded by swampland. It also had a flourishing port city a few miles away. "Come! Let's go see your family."

"My family's here!?"

Flying through walls of the castle, they searched the many rooms until they stumbled upon his sleeping children.

"Rhaenys!" He called out, hurrying towards them. "Aegon!" As soon as he got close enough to touch them, Brynden stopped him.

"You can look but you cannot touch," he claimed, holding him back. "You're not really here."

"But-!" Rhaegar protested.

"Come. There's a couple of other things you should see," Brynden interjected, directing him out of the room.

As they glided through the corridor, Rhaegar began to hear familiar moans and grunts. Sounds that he had not heard in a long time. "Elia?"

Entering the room, they walked in on a naked Elia with a small bulge in her belly straddling Ser Arthur. The two of them were going at it like hares in heat.

"Arthur..." He could only watch as his wife rode his best friend. "What's going on?"

"I don't think I need to explain what's happening to you," Brynden replied, leading him out of the room and out of the castle. As they left though, he heard a couple of people discussing something nearby.

"I think I've finally got it!" Someone exclaimed.

"Truly, Tobho?" Another asked. "We must tell Harry!"

"We're going to have to," the first concurred. "Without him it won't be possible to make the fire strong enough."

Everything that came after that was a blur to Rhaegar. From Moat Cailin, they ventured south and saw the Twins boasting a Direwolf and a Lizard-Lion standard. Flying as a crow, they soared over the Iron Islands and saw the Ironborn marshalling their raiders and preparing to launch their longboats for war. Back in the Riverlands, they saw Hoster Tully calling his banners to assist the Royce's in their conflict.

"That's all there is to show you, I'm afraid," Brynden sighed after they returned to the cave in the North. "Further south, only the Tyrell's have a weirwood and all I could tell you about them is that Olenna Tyrell is the true power in the Reach."

"That's alright...That's plenty," Rhaegar replied hollowly, his mind whirring at all these new developments. "I've got a lot to think about. How do I return home?"

And suddenly, with a gasp, he awoke from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned against his uncle's bier and contemplated all that he learned.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

A few days later, after the funerary rites were observed and everything had calmed down, he called Jon Connington to his solar.

"You asked to see me, Your Grace," the man said, standing by the doorway.

Chucking his friend the Hand's pin, he beckoned him into the room. "Come and sit down, Jon. We have much to discuss."

Once the new Hand had taken his seat, Rhaegar regaled to him what he saw, where Elia was and the state of Westeros. As he expected, the man was speechless.

"It's not easy to believe but I assure you that it's the truth," Rhaegar sought to assure his oldest friend. "I had my doubts at first but when Aemon told me similar stories, evidence quickly proved him right."

"Do you mean to tell me that your wife and children made it all the way to Moat Cailin in less than a fortnight?" The dumbfounded man retorted. "And that she's fucking Arthur? Arthur Dayne? One of our closest and oldest friends?" Here, Jon paused and shook his head. "The mere thought is ludicrous! Shall I call for a maester? The citadel has already nominated a new Grandmaester and he should be here within a couple of moons."

"I don't need a maester!" Rhaegar snapped. "I'm just telling you what I saw!"

Was this how his uncle felt whenever he told him what Brynden Rivers told him?

"You're just stressed!" Jon countered. "I'll tell you what happened to Elia. After finding Varys dead, she fled in the middle of the night through one of those secret passageways that leads to the docks and commandeered a ship to Dragonstone. Just you wait, Rhaegar! Soon we'll get word that she's arrived and all is well."

Realizing that he wasn't going to convince his friend with his -understandably outlandish- story, Rhaegar switched tact. "Walk with me, Jon," he sighed, standing from his seat. Directing his friend out from his solar, they walked through the halls of the Red Keep. "You could be right." He conceded after they walked in silence for some time, all while knowing that he was not wrong. "I could've dreamt it. It's a very confusing and distressing time."

"Anybody in your position would feel the same way," his stalwart friend confirmed.

"I just feel so restless these days," Rhaegar invented, knowing that no one would believe him. "I wonder if there some way to alleviate some of this stress." His mother alleviated any stress he felt whenever they coupled. "With the Vale fracturing and the North taking the Twins..."

"Mayhaps you could visit your family on Dragonstone," Jon supplied. "For a short while... I can handle running the Crownlands for a couple of moons. I learned a lot when I helped King Aerys while you were in the North."

"Or we could send the rest of my family there instead," Rhaegar countered, suddenly coming up with an idea. Varys was right. The Seven Kingdoms were fracturing. He needed to start planning in the event they did collapse.

"Or we could send the rest of your family there," his Hand parroted. "W-wait! What?"

"If they weren't here then I could rest peacefully," Rhaegar continued, slowing down as they neared Daenerys' bedchambers. Looking into the room, he noticed his mother was holding her in her arms. Smiling at her, he left the room and continued. "And while we're at it, we'll move the treasury."

"Move the treasury!" Jon gaped.

"We must do it swiftly, Jon," Rhaegar urged. "Ask Lord Velaryon for assistance. Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone else what we're doing. We need to be prepared in case King's Landing comes under siege."

War was coming to the Seven Kingdoms and Rhaegar needed to prepare for the worst. He needed to cut his loses and be prepared to retreat. The North and the Vale were lost to him. The Riverlands would fall soon and Rhaegar knew the rest of the Kingdoms would collapse with it.

Kreacher

After the assassination of Andar Royce, war was finally breaking out in the Vale. Yohn Royce, dismayed by the loss of his son and heir, was preparing to march and invade the Redfort's land. Horton Redfort would be waiting - Kreacher had personally ensured that the man knew of Royce's planned invasion - and ready to repel the other lord's forces. It would only be a matter of time before they were at each other's throats and Kreacher could begin wreaking havoc in the Septs of the Vale.

Seeing as it would take some time for that to happen though, he decided to help Brandon conquer the Riverlands.

The Stark of Winterfell, after securing and fortifying the Twins, had retreated to his ancestral home to mate and impregnate his new wives. While Kreacher had no qualms with that, he felt Brandon could use some help and he knew just where to find it.

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

Glancing out through the Lord's solar window pane, Kreacher sighed as he saw the colossal dead weirwood tree. It saddened him to see such an immense weirwood in such a state. He hoped Leaf would know how to put it right.

"By the gods!"

Hearing the gasp, Kreacher turned and met the wide-eyed gaze of the only lord, south of the Neck, that still worshipped the proper gods.

"Come in! Come in!" Kreacher beckoned, waving his gnarled hand. "We have much to discuss!"

"A-are you-!?" The Lord stuttered, supporting himself against the door. "Y-You must be!"

"Yes," Kreacher sighed, snapping his fingers to close the door. "I'm one of the Children of the Forest. Now come and sit! You must be rewarded for your continued faith!"

After the door closed, the Lord stumbled into the seat opposite him. "R-Rewarded?"

"Yes!" Kreacher nodded. "While all of the other noble houses south of the Neck abandoned the true gods of this Land when the Andals and their Seven came, you and your ancestors alone remained faithful."

"H-have you... ah?" The riverlord asked haltingly. "Have you already rewarded the northern lords?"

"Of course!" he nodded.

"So..." The Lord of Raventree Hall paused, his eyes widening. "Does that mean-?"

"Excellent!" Kreacher clapped, happy that he didn't need to explain what was happening. "You understand!"

"By the Gods..." The man gaped.

"Now that you've got an idea about what's going on," Kreacher continued. "Let's talk about the future of the Riverlands."

0ooo0oooo0ooo0

The sun had set by the time they laid out the terms.

"I think that should be everything," Kreacher said as the Lord of Raventree Hall nodded in agreement. "Now let me get Stark and we can properly cement this alliance."

"Stark? Here? Now?" Tytos blurted out. "How're you going to get Stark here?"

"Like so," Snapping his fingers, Kreacher vanished with a pop and apparated into Brandon's bedchamber in Winterfell where he grabbed the Stark and took him back to the Raventree Hall.

"Brandon Stark!" Tytos gasped.

"Kreacher!" Brandon squawked. "What the hell! I was busy-!"

"I got you some help!" Kreacher chirped, ignoring the Stark's current state of undress. "This man here will help you bring the riverlands under your rule."

"What!? You did!" Brandon gaped, turning to face the gaping riverlord. "Tytos!"

"T-there are some conditions," Tytos stuttered.

"Naturally," Brandon agreed, plopping down into an unoccupied seat. "So what am I looking at?"

"Well first of all, he wants a stone hedge," Kreacher shrugged, scratching his bald head. "I'm not sure what's so special about stone hedges' but he really wants one."

"I think he's referring to the Bracken's ancestral seat, Kreacher," The Lord of Winterfell chuckled and turned to the riverlord. "I don't have a problem with that. What else?"

From there, the discussion turned to betrothals and land allotments. They even went further and discussed future possibilities.

"I best be heading off," Brandon said after they agreed on the terms. "I was busy with the missus."

"My men will be ready and awaiting word," Tytos declared.

Kreacher nodded and took the Stark home before returning just as swiftly.

"Now let me see what I can do about your Weirwood tree," Kreacher hummed, apparating away before the man could get a word in.

He reappeared on the topmost branch and was immediately surrounded by an enormous flock of ravens.

They were everywhere.

"What!" Kreacher gasped, looking around. "Where did you all come from?"

Looking around, it seemed as though he wasn't the only one surprised.

The ravens squawked, cawed and flapped their wings.

"Quiet down!" Kreacher croaked, flapping his arms. "Quiet down!"

It took a little while but eventually they calmed down though they all expressed their surprise at seeing a Child.

"I know it's been a long time since we've been seen but we've returned," Kreacher declared in the True Tongue. "Our exiles has come to an End!"

I'm sorry. I don't think I've really got it in me to continue writing this story. RL is taking too much out of me.

Seeing as I hate the fact that too many authors have just left their readers hanging, I've decided to summarize what comes next and show what I had planned for th story.

-Brandon receives word that the Ironborn have tried to raid the western coast. With Harry's new infrastructure some of the invading force had been destroyed. The rest of the fleet had landed and were being repelled by northern forces.

Brandon, reassured that his people were okay, decides to send a force south to Seagard and take the city. From there they continue south and once they get to the Inn of the Kneeling Man, Brandon proclaims himself King of the North.

Tytos makes his move and took Stone Hedge.

Other lesser houses in the Riverlands move to join House Stark, their daughters being married to Frey then to northern houses.

Rhaegar learns of the Iron born and of Stark's advance decides to call the banners. With his family and the treasury safe in Dragonstone, he sends the Baratheon fleet to assist the Redwynes.

Jaime, after learning that the Lannister fleet had been attacked, flees the capital and rushes home.

Tyrells respond to Rhaegar's call and push the ironborn out of the reach.

Doran remains quiet and sends a letter to Oberyn. Elia had warned him of what was to come.

In essos, Robert, with a force twenty thousand strong, continues his crusade east. They sacked many cities including volantis. His band were now Sitting outside of Qarth. Plans are being made to sack it with the aid of Dothraki.

Ac284

Harry's camp swells as more and more wildlings join. They number close to a hundred thousand now.

Bran's crusade south had been bolstered by the numerous lesser houses joining him.

With the Tully's main force in the Vale, they met little resistance.

Brandon had proclaimed himself King of the North and the Trident. Tytos Blackwood was now Warden of the Trident. Manderlys take the Sisters with ease as the Sistermen received no help from the Arryn's.

The war in the Vale was completely under way. Kreacher had also launched his smear campaign and many septs were destroyed.

Rhaegar was in King's Landing. With the Iron Born dealt with he could turn his attention to the Northerners.

Ac285

Harry content with the force he amassed asks Kreacher for an ideal place for the wildlings to begin. Kreacher sends them to the fertile land in the Vale in order to control the food supply.

The crown's army lost against the might of the North and the Trident. Due to their low numbers they were forced to retreat. Rhaegar seeing the signs makes his escape to Blackwater Bay in the night when Jonothor and Willem betray him and open the gates for the Stark's.

Lannisters don't do anything and protect their borders.

Olenna Tyrell is thinking of the North and potentially shifting their allegiances.

Kreacher content with how things were going takes a break and finds the Green men. Learns of Brynden Rivers relationship with his half-sister, kills him.

Doran and Oberyn discuss the future of their house and their position in Dorne after they receive a letter from Elia. Doran willing to cede control to protect their family. Oberyn urges him to reconsider. Reminds him of the Lyanna's Pack that would gladly come and fight any that would fight them for rule of Dorne.

Ac 287

Rhaegar in Essos. Travels the free cities. Meets Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. Discovers and brings the dragons back to life. Begins to bring The Free Cities under his heel. Looks to restore Valyria.

Robert makes it to Stygai and meets Chatana. He succumbs to her wiles and they prepare to move westward and destroy Harry.

Tyrell's join with Stark's and defeat the Lannisters. Tyrell sisters marry Stark Brothers. Septs continue to fall as the people learn of the Seven's evil ways. Weirwoods continue to spread in the south.

Tywin sent to the Wall. Brandon's son with Genna new Lord of Casterly Rock.

Kreacher treats with the Yronwood's, the Dayne and the Fowler's. Decides on the Daynes as they were already tied to the Fowler's. Yronwoods against it. Kreacher has Brandon and the Daynes wipe out Yronwood.

Elia and Arthur return to Sunspear.

Arthur's brother usurped the Prince of Dorne. Doran steps aside peacefully and accepts the new situation.

Ac 289.

The Free Cities have fallen. Rhaella has given birth to another healthy boy.

Rhaegar clashes with the Dothraki.

Robert takes the Yi empire and fights against Qarth.

In Westeros.

The Kingdoms are untied once again.

Harry warns bran about Rhaegar's dragons.

Ballistae with Valyrian Steel bolts are being built throughout the Seven Kingdoms. They are placed on the walls to protect them in case they return.

Ac290s

Peace had returned to the kingdoms.

The Vale had succumbed and the Templetons now ruled as Warden's of the East.

Willem Darry was granted King's Landing and all of the CrownLands. Brandon's son with Mariya would later hold it.

Storm's End had fallen after a brief siege.

Ac297 The red comet passes again.

Harry and his big family cross the path and meet with Hogwarts.

Hogwarts people shocked. Only two years had passed.

Harry was at least 34. He had 15 kids and five wives.

Wonders what the founders did in the event that the White Walkers invaded through the path. Summons Rowena. She says the one with the blood of Godric's and Helena can activate the Castles defences.

The Weasley's. Hermione eager to see what these defences are pricks Ron and he shed some blood and they see the entire forest turn into Obsidian.

Harry laughs and returns back to his home.

Needs to assist Alayaya conquer the Summer Islands. She took after him and uses a staff like Melisandre.

Once she arrives they quickly fall.

A battle for the rule of an island is determined by one on one combat.

Alayaya with her magic quickly overcomes all.

In essos, Robert and Rhaegar clash.

Robert's forces with Chatana's magic help can decimate Rhaegar's forces but Rhaegar's dragons prove to be the deciding factor.

In Westeros, winter was coming. And they were ready. Food was plentiful and the kingdoms were united.

The Night's Watch was strong. Nothing could go wrong.

Rhaegar with only his dragons sought to return to Westeros to take back what was his. He thought the people would rally to his side. No one did. He was quickly chased from the Seven Kingdoms.

Ac300

The White Walkers descended from the land of always winter with a force tens of millions strong. There were all sorts of magnificent beasts. They spent millennia amassing an army to overwhelm the Wall.

The Wall and the armies of the Seven Kingdoms held strong and held the horde back. Their weapons of Valyrian steel served an excellent weapon against the immortals.

a few years into winter and the assault did not lessen. The men were exhausted and were it not for Rhaegar and the horde of dragons he resurrected from the Valyrian depths the battle would be lost.

Peace returned and Rhaegar and his descendants ruled Essos While the Stark's ruled Westeros.

 **And that's it. Essentially.**

 **Sorry that I couldn't write it properly.**


End file.
